Life and Liberty
by Karma1987
Summary: Sequel to The Pursuit of Happiness. Rejoin the Gilmore-Danes family for another slice of life
1. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: The characters from Gilmore Girls and the place Stars Hollow belong to their rightful owner, I'm just borrowing them. The OC characters are mine and any resemblance to people alive or dead are coincidental (unless signposted) :)**

 **AN - Hi everyone, welcome to the sequel of my story the Pursuit of Happiness. This story will follow a similar structure but obviously joins our favourite family a couple of years later. I will post regularly but not as rapidly as POH (because I have no idea how I managed to write that so fast!). If anyone hasn't read The Pursuit of Happiness (and doesn't fancy reading a 250k word story) pm me and I can give you a briefish overview of where everyone is at and some of the themes etc. Or if you did read it and want a recap. As ever, I have no beta, it's all my own work. Hope you enjoy the story, let me know what you think. x**

* * *

 **LIFE AND LIBERTY**

 **Chapter 1 – Here We Go Again**

Emily pursed her lips slightly as she watched Kitty, her three-year-old granddaughter, scribble across the colouring book. "Kitty, you need to colour between the lines," Emily spoke gently as she gestured to the book, "like Willow is doing," she nodded towards Kitty's twin, the child's identical sister carefully colouring a rainbow in her own book with her tongue pushed between her lips.

"No," Kitty shook her head vehemently, the child's wild dark curly hair fluttering around her head. "Mommy says it feedom of spes…espesson," the little girl paused slightly as she considered her word choice and then gave a frustrated sigh. "A big word. Mommy says I can colour how I want but I gotta colour on paper," she nodded to her book and looked at her grandmother insistently.

Emily pressed her lips together stifling the desire to tell her grandchild that the purpose of the line drawing in the book was to colour within the lines. She gave a faint sigh and nodded her head slightly. "I see." Satisfied Kitty gave a beaming smile and went back to her colouring and Emily studied the children in front of her. Her granddaughters were completely identical to the uninitiated but while the twins were physically identical they were chalk and cheese in temperament and personality. Willow was quiet and careful whilst Kitty was chatty and boisterous, though both had inherited their parent's stubbornness in spades. And they looked exactly as Lorelai had as a child to the point that Emily had to remember they were grandchildren and not her daughter.

Emily did not always understand the decisions that Lorelai and Luke made when it came to raising the twins but they were the most beautiful things in Emily's life and she relished every moment she got to spend with them, especially as she was so keenly aware that she had missed this magical time with Rory.

With the twins occupied with their colouring Emily glanced around Luke and Lorelai's kitchen for something to occupy her time while they waited for her daughter and son in law to return from the doctors office. The waiting was driving her insane. Luke and Lorelai hadn't called but that didn't mean something wasn't wrong. Emily had known almost as soon as Lorelai had, she'd seen the nervous excitement and of course the trying to find excuses for not having alcohol at Friday night dinner. Emily had taken over the drinks from Richard the past few weeks, giving her daughter a meaningful look when she had surreptitiously handed her the first mocktail. Lorelai hadn't officially told her, but there was an unspoken understanding of what was going on. It was why Emily was babysitting now. The twins would normally be with at their childminder but Lorelai was scared the appointment would go wrong just as it had before nearly two years earlier. Lorelai had wanted Emily to be at home just in case she didn't come home tonight. Emily frowned frustrated at herself for thinking the worst, she had to think positively. She glanced at her watch again, an action that did not go unnoticed by Willow who looked at her curiously.

"Grama, why you keep looking at the tick tock clock?" the little girl put down her colouring pencil.

"Just seeing what the time is," Emily tried to keep her voice level, Willow gave her a look of uncertainty and nosily pushed her chair back, sliding down from the booster seat and then scurrying round the table to stand beside her.

Willow grabbed Emily's arm and studied the watch face, her face screwed up in concentration. "Big hand on the 3 little hand on the 2," she paused a moment. "So it 3, 2," she frowned and shook her head. "No, when little hand 2 its ten," she looked up at Emily nervously. "It 3 10?"

"That's right!" Emily smiled indulgently at the small child, running her hand over Willow's curly hair and then bending down to give her a kiss. "You are a very clever little girl to know how to tell the time."

"April teached me," Willow gave her a beaming smile.

"She is," Emily nodded in understanding. She looked up from Willow as Kitty moved, pushing her chair back and slipping down from the table. "Where are you going Kitty?"

"Bafroom," Kitty told her, trotting out of the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Emily asked gently.

Kitty spun on her heels and gave Emily a look of annoyed affront. "No! I a big girl Grama!"

"Alright," Emily called after her. With a smile she flexed her hands inviting her other still hovering granddaughter to sit on her lap. Stifling a groan she pulled Willow onto her knee and hugged the child to her. The twins were getting a bit too big for her to lift but she was going to do it for as long as she was able. Drinking in the smell of the child shampoo Emily rocked from side to side slightly as Willow snuggled into her.

"Love you Grama," Willow mumbled.

"I love you too Willow," Emily kissed the child's crown. She jumped slightly as Willow's head shot up narrowly missing colliding with her jaw. As she opened her mouth to tell the child to be careful she caught sight of the awful green truck that Luke drove pulling into its space and she let the child slide from her lap.

"Mommy and Daddy," Willow bounced slightly, and skipped a few spaces towards the door and then turned and gave Emily a serious look. "You fun too Grama."

"But I'm not Mommy and Daddy," Emily bent over and kissed the child earning her a beaming smile.

"No, you Grama." Willow giggled and skipped over to the door.

Emily followed and peered through the glass. She gave a sigh of relief, Lorelai was glowing with happiness and Luke looked like he was levitating. "Stand back from the door Precious," Emily gently coaxed Willow back. She too took a step back and waited for the door to swing open.

"Mommy," Willow beamed at Lorelai as she stepped into the house.

"Well look at that, a welcome committee," Lorelai bent over to greet her daughter. "How do Babaloo?"

Willow giggled and gave her a messy kiss. "We bin colouring and reading. Grama did voices."

"Those split personalities paying off, eh Mom?" Lorelai whispered cheekily.

Emily tried to keep her face straight as Lorelai gave her a twinkling teasing smile. She knew that Lorelai was teasing her but she still hadn't got used to it, even though they now had had several years of the better relationship

"One of those personalities stolen Thing 1?" Lorelai scanned the downstairs.

"She's in the bathroom."

"I better go check," Luke slipped past Lorelai. "Hi Wills, Hi Emily."

"Hello Luke," Emily nodded to him. "She said she was alright by herself."

"Oh the going their fine, the hand washing, not so much," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which. I got you some liquid soap," Lorelai gave a low chuckle as Emily tried to stifle a grimace. "It's what they are used to Mom, or do you want another argument with Kitty about Flower rocks and otherwise sticky little fingers all over your lovely trinkets," Lorelai gestured with her fingers her tone light and airy.

"Jam hands," Willow nodded seriously, "on the shiny."

"Jam hands on the shiny," Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"Really," Emily scoffed as she shuddered. She shimmied her shoulders slightly and looked her daughter up and down, Lorelai was bouncing on her toes, her eyes shining with happiness. "Well?"

"Well?" Lorelai smiled innocently at her.

"Lorelai," Emily frowned and gestured her eyes downwards towards Lorelai's fuller middle.

"Ah well, as well as jam hands there are little ears, so be patient," Lorelai told her carefully.

"Why Grama got to be patient?" Willow looked up at them curiously. She turned her head before they could answer as Kitty stepped out of the bathroom beneath the stairs. "Check jam hands Daddy."

"I not gotted jam hands," Kitty scowled and held her wet hands up to show Luke. "Daddy you wanna see my pictures."

"Did you wash your hands with soap?" Luke studied his daughter's hands.

"Um," Kitty mumbled sheepishly and then shook her head. "Help me Daddy."

Luke guided the tot back into the bathroom and Lorelai gave an amused chuckle. "Little fingers, the harbingers of doom. Wills, why don't you go pick a picture for Grandma to take home."

"But it in the book Mommy!" Willow looked at her aghast.

Lorelai scrunched up her nose. "Hmm, maybe you'll have to draw her one now on a piece of paper so she can take it home to put in her gallery."

"You got a gallery Grama?" Willow looked up at Emily curiously.

"No, but I do keep all the pictures you give me," Emily told the child gently, she smiled indulgently as Willow gave a delighted chortle and broke away from Lorelai rushing back into the kitchen to carry out her new task.

"Come on then Mom," Lorelai beckoned into the living room.

Emily followed her, studying Lorelai's every move as her own excitement began to bubble. Lorelai was glowing, the relief palpable in her demeanour and Emily could feel her own worry dissipating. From the moment she had realised that Lorelai was pregnant she felt she had been on edge. The days leading up to today had been so stressful as she had silently shared Lorelai's nerves. Lorelai had called her every single day just for a chat about nothing in particular. Normally Emily would have found it an intrusion, to have her time taken up with frivolous pointless conversation but she had understood Lorelai's fear; that today would go badly, just as it had two years ago when they had been told that there was no heartbeat. "It went well?" Emily asked softly.

"Very well," Lorelai nodded excitedly as she rooted in her purse. "Now be mindful of little ears because we want to tell all the daughters together when Rory and Spencer come up at the weekend but this Mom is your new sea monkey."

"What on earth is a Sea monkey?" Emily scoffed as she took the proffered printout Lorelai was holding. She smiled as she took in the image.

"Never mind Mom, so grandbaby," Lorelai grinned at her and gestured at the paper. "And the heartbeat was racing away, everything is normal. Your new spoiling target arrives in March."

"Oh Lorelai," Emily chewed her lip as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai took the image back and stowed it back in her purse.

"Will you find out what it is?"

"Maybe," Lorelai shrugged noncommittedly.

"Oh, do find out!" Emily clasped her hands excitedly in front of her, bouncing on her toes slightly.

"What you got to find out Mommy?" Kitty asked as she peered at them from the hallway.

"If I can bottle cuteness and I think I've found a possible source," Lorelai rushed towards her daughter, catching the child and tickling her mercilessly. Kitty let out a squeal and squirmed out of her grip rushing towards the kitchen table for safety.

"You shouldn't tease them like that," Emily frowned slightly and shook her head in mock annoyance as Lorelai shrugged and chased after Kitty. Emily stepped alongside her son in law, the much taller man stood with his arms loose around his side, his normally tense face lit up with a large smile. "Congratulations Luke," Emily whispered lowly.

"Thanks Emily," Luke gave her a sideways glance before returning to study Lorelai. "You staying?" He cleared his throat "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to but I have to get back to Richard. He's lesson planning and if he gets too frustrated with the laptop he goes stomping about which is very hard wearing on the floor and the flowers," Emily gave a tired sigh. "Would you mind mentioning to April that he might need some help on Friday."

"Sure," Luke nodded taking a step forward as he saw Lorelai going to pick up Kitty. "Lorelai."

Emily smiled serenely as she watched Luke grab the child before Lorelai could, admiring the protective energy that he exuded and how Luke managed to say so much with only a single pleading look. Lorelai nodded and resorted to tickling the child in his arms.

"Grama," Willow whispered as the child crossed to her. "Your picture," she held out a piece of paper. "It's a heart," she explained needlessly as Emily took the paper which featured a large red heart. "Coz I love you."

"It's beautiful," Emily leaned down to kiss her granddaughter.

"It's yours," Willow told her seriously. "Not Gampa's. I do him another one. How many days till Friday?"

"Three," Emily told her gently, holding up 3 fingers to confirm her answer. "Is there anything you would like to eat?"

"Um," Willow thought for a moment. "I want meatballs but Rory coming and that special so something special."

"Alright Precious," Emily kissed the child again. "I'll pick something special."

* * *

 **xXx**

"And they all live happily ever after," Lorelai whispered as she closed the book she had been reading to the twins. She smiled as she looked across at Kitty, the child already asleep while her counterpart was snuggled into Lorelai's side desperately fighting the call of sleep. "Sleepy time Willow."

"One more Mommy," Willow mumbled, feebly reaching for the book.

"No honey bunch," Lorelai gently coaxed herself out of bed and crouched beside Willow's bed. Tenderly she fixed the covers around the three year old and then smoothed Willow's hair. "It's time to go to the land of nod, you got to have lots of sweet dreams and grow big and tall."

"I do?" Willow sighed sadly.

"You do," Lorelai kissed her. "We can have another story tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too," Willow mumbled as her eyes began to drop. "From tip of toes."

"To the top of your head," Lorelai kissed her once more. "Night baby girl."

Lorelai pulled herself to her feet and then kissed the sleeping child in the bed the other side of her before slowly creeping out of the room. She padded across the landing of the house to her and Luke's bedroom and gave her husband a wide smile as he sat on the bed folding laundry. "Kitty's zonko, Willow's fighting it."

"I'll check on them in a bit," Luke nodded as he threw a small pink t-shirt onto a pile. "Did they all live happy every after?"

"Uh huh," Lorelai mumbled as she crossed over to him and pushed the laundry out the way so she could sit beside him, "and we love from the tip of their toes to the top of their head." She lent in and kissed Luke softly. "Think we can cope with 3 under 5?"

"Gonna have to," Luke gave her a wide smile as his hand came down to stroke the beginnings of the evidence of their new child. "How you feeling?"

"Like 10 tonnes has been lifted off of my shoulders." Lorelai rested her forehead against his and looked downwards with a happy smile. "I mean those 10 tonnes are gonna find their way to my stomach and ass but I'm very happy they will be because we'll have a new baby at the end of it." She looked up at him with a hint of uncertainty. "You're happy too, Mr Cranky's gone."

"At least until I have to deal with Taylor again," Luke gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I just didn't want what happened last time to happen."

"I never want that," Lorelai gave an involuntary shudder. Slowly she got up and moved to look out the window. Her eyes fell on the rose bush planted in their garden. It had been an unexpected gift from Richard and Emily two years ago when she had suffered the miscarriage, when their happiness had come crashing down around them. They hadn't been trying trying to have another child just trying to see if nature would take its course and they had been surprised that they had fallen pregnant so quickly. Then, they had been faced with 3 children under 3, but it had not been meant to be and they had pushed the idea of having another baby to the back of their minds as they dealt with the shock and sadness of losing the baby and focused on raising the twins, and April and supporting Rory from afar as she lived her new life in New York.

It had only been a few weeks ago when Lorelai started to feel out of sorts that she had even considered the notion, but that consideration had become fact and now, she had a printout of the baby alive and growing inside of her, tucked in her bedside table until they told their daughters they were getting a new sibling. With a soft sigh she looked back across at Luke, her hand resting lightly on the gentle firmness of her stomach "You gonna cope with having a fat wife?" Luke gave her a tired look and she giggled. "Or is that the least of your worries?"

"I'm ready for anything you might throw at me, you're doing the hard part," Luke shook his head and resumed folding the laundry. "You ready to cope with me being overprotective?"

Lorelai made a growling sound and joined him on the bed. "You're always overprotective," she pointed out as she grabbed a small pair of socks and bundled them. "But I'll keep the extra fuss over the having to put up with my moods and obeying the cravings." She threw the socks onto the pile and grabbed a t-shirt. "We're going to have really little things to wash again. Do you think we'll smell pink again or …" she paused and frowned. "What do little boys smell of?"

"Do you want me to answer that? Because I don't think it's the cute answer you're after," Luke shook his head in amusement.

"All babies smell cute, until they fill their diapers," Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. "It's just when they get big they smell gross."

"I smell gross?" Luke cast her a sideways look, his lips pulled into a slightly smirk.

"Maybe, after you've been lifting boxes but most of the time I like how you smell," Lorelai gave a contented sigh and sank back into the bed. "It's really happening."

"Yeah," Luke leaned back and kissed her cheek softly. "It's really happening."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai frowned slightly as she heard Luke gave a grunt of annoyance as he drove the car towards her parents' house. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyebrows rose as she took in Kitty's foot perilously close to the back of his seat and she realised what had happened. "Kitty Kat don't kick Daddy's seat."

"I not kicking it, it in the way of my feet," Kitty answered her with a soft huff. "I got happy feet coz we going to Grama and Grampa's and we gonna see Rory."

"And Spencer," Willow added clapping her hands delightedly. "April coming too?"

"Yes April's coming too," Luke nodded as he guided the car onto the street that lead to the Gilmore mansion.

"Ok but try and keep your happy feet away from Daddy's seat huh bubba?" Lorelai reached back and grabbed her daughter's sandaled foot. "Now Mommy gets first squadge with Rory," Lorelai told her daughter's seriously as she peered over the seat back at the girls in the middle row of the minivan. She chuckled as Kitty gave her a sad look. "You guys can go straight after."

"If Rory wiv Grama, Grama gived her a squadge before us," Willow pointed out. "I hug Grama then Rory."

"I hug Grampa then Spencer then Rory. Daddy you hug April," Kitty stated seriously.

"Alright Kits," Luke nodded as he neared the gates, he shook his head in mild frustration. "They are just as bad as you," he smirked at Lorelai as she lightly poked her tongue at him. "You feeling OK?"

Lorelai nodded softly and then gave him a nervous smile. "Nervous I guess"

"Why?" Luke looked at her curiously, as he pulled into the Gilmore's immaculate driveway.

"Dad," Lorelai mused as she reached to undo her seatbelt. "I didn't tell him about them, Mom did and well the last time I was at this rodeo he was…he was rightfully upset."

Luke gave a soft sigh and undid his seatbelt. "He's going to be rightfully elated."

"What's elated?" Willow asked curiously, as she fumbled with her car seat straps.

"Happy," Lorelai told her softly. "Come on let's make the twosome, a foursome."

"Big sisters!" Kitty shrieked excitedly as she slithered out of her seat and tried to open the door.

"Big sisters!" Lorelai nodded and climbed out, opening the side door of the red minivan and helping Willow out as Luke did the same on the opposite side for Kitty. "Remember we have to use our inside voices when we are inside."

"Ok Mommy," Willow took her hand and swung it happily as the family moved towards the large wooden doorway. "April here," the child nodded towards the old sand coloured jeep parked to one side.

"And Rory" Kitty nodded pointing at the silver Prius. "BIG SISTERS!"

"Alright, get it out of your system," Luke hefted the child onto his hip in a way of keeping his rambunctious daughter under control. "Who's turn to push the doorbell?"

"ME!" Kitty bellowed excitedly and lurched forward in his arms to push the brass button. "DING DONG!" She gave a little yelp as the door was pulled open almost immediately. "WOW!" Kitty sat up slowly in Luke's arms and regarded Emily with awe. "That fast Grama!"

"Thank you Kitty," Emily smiled graciously at the child. "Hello everyone, come in, come in."

The family piled into the foyer of the mansion and Willow pulled her hand out of Lorelai's and took Emily's. "Hi Grama, Mommy wants to squadge Rory."

"Squadge?" Emily looked at her bewildered and then up at Lorelai for clarification.

"Hug," Lorelai told her quickly as she handed her purse to the waiting maid, "within an inch of her life."

"I see," Emily nodded with a bemused expression. "Everyone is out on the patio. Are the twins wearing sunscreen?"

"Of course they are," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Make way," she pushed past Emily and Willow and trotted out towards the patio. With a delighted chortle, she threw her arms up as she saw Rory sat talking with Richard. "DAUGHTER!"

"MOM!" Rory jumped up from her seat, the twenty four year old took a few steps before she paused and regarded her mother with curiosity.

Lorelai closed the gap and threw her arms around Rory. "I don't know, you never call and then you come here first," Lorelai hugged Rory tightly to her.

"What are you talking about women? I call you all the time and I'm here first because there was barbeque," Rory peeled her chin away from Lorelai's shoulder and holding her mother's shoulders so she could observe. "Have you been eating too much barbeque, chunky monkey?" Rory winked at Lorelai knowingly.

"Mean," Lorelai shrugged out of Rory's grip and fiddled with her short cardigan.

"Everything alright though?" Rory dipped her head lower and gave Lorelai a nervous look.

"Everything is perfect, and proper announcement comes with dessert." Lorelai gave her eldest a beaming smile.

"A sweet with our sweet," Rory trilled and pulled Lorelai in for another hug. "Congratulations Mom" she whispered into Lorelai's ear.

"Thanks Kid," Lorelai whispered back. "Now ready for Thing 1 and Thing 2?"

"Of course." Rory took a step backwards and held her hands out to the two tiny curly haired brunettes stood moderately patiently to one side. "Hello baby sisters."

"Hi Rory," the twins called as they rushed to her enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hello Dad and Spencer," Lorelai greeted the two men, acknowledging their presence for the first time now that she had greeted Rory. "Hi Apricot, Jeep behaving?"

"So far so good," April nodded with a smile from her position on the patio furniture. A curious look flushed across her face as she took in Lorelai's demeanour and then broke into a wider smile. "So is this going to be an interesting evening?"

"Oh I think it might," Lorelai blushed slightly as she watched April's eyes flick over her middle. "Has it been that obvious?"

"I had my suspicions," April shrugged nonchalantly and stood up so she could catch Kitty who had decided to start running in the general direction of the barbeque.

"Lorelai would you like a summer cup?" Richard asked with a wide smile as he moved to the drinks cart.

"Um, no idea what that is, the twins like to drink from my glass so probably best to steer clear of the booze," Lorelai shook her head and smirked slightly as Emily gave Richard an alarmed look.

"I see," Richard fumbled with his cart. "I think I have some juice in the kitchen."

"There is some diluted orange juice, in the fridge. I made it for the twins" Emily told him rushing forward and clicked her fingers at the maid who was busy setting up a basket of bread on the dining table inside. "Get the juice for my daughter and granddaughters."

"Please," Lorelai finished, her eyes trailing to Willow who was watching Emily intently.

Emily frowned slightly but as she turned back to face the outside and caught where Lorelai was looking and mumbled a half-hearted, "please," as she moved to sit in her chair. Seated she held her hands out to welcome Willow onto her lap and held her current youngest grandchild close to her "Did you bring a picture for your grandfather?" Emily asked the child softly.

Willow gave a sad sigh and shook her head. "I forgetted."

"You can bring it next time," Emily assured her. The older woman smiled as April and Rory swung Kitty between them and brought the other three year old over to the patio furniture. "It's so lovely to have all our grandchildren together for once."

"Your fault," Lorelai poked her tongue out at Rory as Rory sank into her seat between Spencer and Lorelai.

"It's no one's fault Lorelai," Emily shook her head tiredly. "I was just commenting that it is so nice to be all together for once. It doesn't happen often enough."

"No it doesn't," Lorelai nodded. "You could come up more often, it's only a couple of hours drive."

"I could say the same for you," Rory bumped her hip against Lorelai's. "Though you can't all stay at ours at the same time. I do have roommates you know."

"Kick them out, Moms and Grandparents slash Landlords are more important," Lorelai sank into her seat and grinned across at Luke who had lifted Kitty onto his knee and was holding her tightly.

"I prefer no bills thank you Mom," Rory shrugged.

"Do you need extra money?" Richard looked at Rory with concern. Richard sank into his seat beside Emily "I know how expensive New York can be."

"Oh no Grandpa, I'm just messing with Mom, we are fi…comfortable," Rory gave her grandfather a beaming smile.

"Well let me know," Richard nodded succinctly. "So Lorelai, Luke what is new with you this week?"

Lorelai blinked rapidly three times and looked across at Luke for assistance. They had planned to make their announcement with dessert and her father's question had thrown her, to answer no would feel odd to then announce the new baby later. "Um…"

"Yeah Mom, anything new?" Rory gave Lorelai a pointed look.

"Well," Luke bounced Kitty slightly and gave Lorelai an encouraging nod.

"Well," Lorelai smiled nervously. "Luke and I made a trip to the doctor this week to…um… to have a scan," she blushed as she caught Richard's eyebrows rise in surprise. His blue eyes darting first between Luke and Lorelai and then fixing on Emily who had sat forward and was gently swaying Willow from one side to the other in a serene happy movement, "and, well, we are having a baby," she glanced at her younger daughters. "Kitty, Willow, Mommy and Daddy are having a baby

"Oh," Kitty looked unsurely around the group. Slowly she swivelled round to look at Luke and then looked back at Lorelai with a nervous expression on her face.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Emily bounced Willow excitedly.

"Yes," Willow nodded obediently her own expression one of confusion.

"The baby is going to come in March," Lorelai told the bewildered children gently. "It's quite a long time but Mommy is going to get a big fat tummy and then you get a new brother or sister."

"Boy!" Kitty looked alarmed.

"It might be a boy," Luke told her gently. "Or it might be a girl. We don't know, it's a surprise"

"Oh," Kitty mumbled again. The little girl looked up as Richard rose from his seat. "Good?"

"It's marvellous, Congratulations to you both," Richard held his hand out for Lorelai and pulled her standing so he could hug her. "What wonderful news,"

"Grama and Grampa say good," Willow shrugged in the general direction of her twin and then looked around at Emily "Grama, baby good?"

"It's very good. You are going to be wonderful big sisters," Emily cuddled the child tightly. "It's such wonderful news."

"Big sisters," Willow whispered and shot a wide eyed look at Kitty.

"We big sisters," Kitty whispered in awe.

"Yes you'll be big sisters," Emily frowned slightly not quite understanding why the three year olds were fixated on this aspect.

Lorelai smiled at the awed expression on the two children's face. "They are quite fond of big sisters Mom. It's exciting to be one huh Bubbas?"

"I see," Emily watched the twins with a bemused expression as they nodded excitedly in Lorelai's direction. The movement of the maid caught her attention and she shifted Willow to the ground "The starter is ready to be served,"

"Couldn't even delay it for news of a new grandbaby," Lorelai rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I don't know Mom."

"Don't be ridiculous Lorelai," Emily blushed slightly. "It is wonderful news, you know I am thrilled."

"We should do something to celebrate," Richard pointed out. "I would suggest champagne but Lorelai would not be able to imbibe."

"I have a cake," Emily told him softly as she held her hand out for Kitty to take.

"A cake?" Lorelai and Richard repeated looking at each other in surprise.

"Oh honestly," Emily shook her head in impatience, her blush deepening and she began leading her youngest granddaughters to the table to hide the fact. "Richard I've known for weeks and Lorelai, did you really think I wouldn't do something to mark the occasion in a way that we could all enjoy?"

"Mmm, Cake," Rory jumped to her feet and waited for Spencer to stand up before taking his hand. "We're in for a treat. The bakery were Grandma gets her cakes from are amazing!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory threw her bag onto the couch in her room in the attic space of her parents' house. With a soft sigh she smoothed her hands over the soft blanket over the back of the couch and stared around the space. It had not ever really been her room, She had stayed in it over the summer and at odd weekends but it still felt as much as home as the building where she now lived in New York. She looked around as she heard footsteps and pouted slightly as her boyfriend climb the steps.

"You were expecting your Mom?" Spencer gave her a defeated look as he came to a stop at the top of the stairs. "Kitty's gone cuddly, apparently, me carrying her up unsettled her a little."

"They love you really." Rory gave him a warm smile and moved to give him a hug. "just when they are sleepy only Mom and Luke will do. Maybe Grandma."

"Well she shouldn't be carrying things." Spencer kissed Rory's crown and rubbed her arm tenderly. "I'm don't mind helping out."

"I had a feeling this was what we were going to find out this weekend. I knew she was keeping something a secret," Rory sighed with a faint nervous edge.

"You also went through every possible awful scenario as well," Spencer pointed out kissing her again and pushing her towards the couch. "You think we can sleep in tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure my sisters will let us, but we can try" Rory flopped onto the couch. "I didn't go through every scenario." She elbowed him as he gave her a knowing look. "Most of them."

"Yup." Spencer nodded, he stretched, pulling his arms over his head and giving a low groan. "Can I have the first shower? I was so worried when your Grandma gave me that hug that she was going to kick me out the house. Even with the aircon that drive was a nightmare temperature wise."

"Don't think it helps where the car was parked the last few days. We shall have to review shade spots."

"At a premium, unless you want to get a camera on each of the 'good' spots and go out at ridiculous o'clock when people move their cars," Spencer shook his head. "So can I have first shower?"

"Yeah, I want to talk with Mom…" Rory paused as she heard the downstairs doorway open. "Speak of the devil."

"Excuse me," Lorelai's voice filtered up the staircase. "Do not speak ill of those that give life. What are you crazy kids nattering about?"

"How hot the drive was," Rory told her as she bumped her hip against Spencer's. "He was worried Grandma would kick him out the house for stinking."

"I don't think you smell in that way," Lorelai gave Spencer a comforting smile. "Very Axey. And if Mom did notice anything, Miss Manners would have stopped her from actually kicking you out. Though if she did, she'll do the super subtle thing of buying you bath products." Lorelai crinkled her nose in amusement. "So may I borrow my first born?"

"Sure. I'll go de-Axe." Spencer nodded. "I'll say goodnight now," he kissed Rory softly on the jawline. "Have a good chat."

"We will," Lorelai told him with a smile as she held her hand out to guide Rory back down through the house. The two women walked in silence down the two flights of stairs and through the back of the house out onto the back part of the porch which overlooked the main part of the garden and the play area.

Lorelai paused as they rounded the corner seeing April deep in conversation on her cell phone. The sixteen-year-old jumped as she realised she was being watched and with a deep crimson blush whispered down the phone. "I gotta go… I'll see you tomorrow… yeah I do too."

"You didn't have to stop," Rory told April pleasantly.

"It's late," April glanced at the time on her cell phone. "Jess isn't allowed to talk after 10."

"Jess?" Rory looked at her step sister curiously.

"Oh not Jess, Jessica. She's my… friend," April gave Rory an awkward smile. "I'll leave you two to it."

"You don't have to go," Lorelai told her reaching out to take April's hand.

"It's OK. I should get some sleep. I still have some homework to finish for school which I really should start tomorrow." April shrugged with a good natured grimace.

"Seeing as you go back week after next it's probably a good idea," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "What have you got?"

"Dickens novel, Tale of Two Cities. I just didn't fancy that type of book about gloomy England when it's hot and sunny." April pushed her glasses up her nose and waved half-heartedly, "Night."

"Night Apricot," Lorelai called after her step daughter and then pulled her older daughter into the chair that April has just vacated. "I like it like this," Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory's shoulder. "All my babies under one roof."

"Hello Emily," Rory teased gently and sank into her Mom's embrace. "So this was what the keeping schtum was about?" Rory glanced down at Lorelai's abdomen. "New baby."

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "We didn't want to say anything, just in case."

"But everything is fine?" Rory asked nervously.

"Everything is fine. 12 weeks' yesterday, baby is due to arrive 8th March," Lorelai assured her, squeezing Rory's hand. "You OK with it?"

"It's great Mom. Well the new baby part is. The gestating and actually having it, I am fine with the cliff notes version, thank you very much," Rory grimaced slightly.

Lorelai chuckled. "Still sickened by it?"

"Yup," Rory shuddered. "We are happy to be a SINK family and when I finish in a couple of years hopefully we will be a DINK."

"Explanation required."

"Single Income no kids, Dual income no kids," Rory explained, "my maternal needs are furnished by looking after Gigi or the twins. And best part of all I get to give them back at the end."

Lorelai pouted slightly, "So no grandbabies?"

"You might get a furgrandbaby; a cat, possibly a grey tabby cat called Mini," Rory joked lightly.

"A cat called Mini?" Lorelai frowned, "wait in honour of McGonagall."

"Uh huh," Rory giggled. "But you don't need grandbabies you've got babies."

"I want to do the whole spoil thing," Lorelai shrugged. "It's different somehow, not sure how, but it is."

"It's the get-to-give-them-back thing," Rory told her lightly. "Though I'm pretty sure that you would have the whole 'mine' thing that Grandma has."

Lorelai poked Rory. "Ok you have compared me to my Mother twice in as many minutes. You are supposed to be nice to me. I am in a delicate condition after all."

"How delicate?" Rory asked, her voice laced with nervousness.

"As delicate as I need to be to get what I want and so that people are nice to me," Lorelai squeezed Rory's hand once more. "Honestly, I'm fine, just dealing with a rapidly shrinking wardrobe, though not as badly as with the twins. No more recreations of the exorcist, I feel less tired then I was a couple weeks ago. Everything is going how it should."

"Ok," Rory sighed and looked out across the garden, she smiled slightly as she took in the trees and well-tended flower beds, the careful area of shade and the neatly tended to wood chipped area by the playground. "Does Luke do all this by himself?"

"Sometimes Zach and Brian pitch in when they are short on the rent but mostly, why?"

"It's so pretty," Rory snuggled Lorelai as tightly as she could. "I'm surprised he has time."

"He comes out here for a break," Lorelai sighed softly. "He needs his peace and quiet sometimes. Pulling weeds stops him from pulling Taylor or Kirk's head off. And Mom does the picking of the planting just so she is certain that there is nothing poisonous for the twins. So it's just the physical work bit. Speaking of Brian and Zach are you gonna see Lane anytime soon?"

"The band is back from tour next week, last gig is in New York on Thursday so they are sleeping in the apartment Wednesday and Thursday before coming back here. Lane has to get back for registration. Why?"

"Mrs Kim was muttering about something" Lorelai shrugged "You know, the world is ending because we're all sinners. I corrupted Lane with my music. She gets like this when she is nervous. Remind her to call her Mom."

"I'll tell her," Rory rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "Am I OK on that front?"

"Yes," Lorelai rested her head on Rory's "As well as you can be seeing soooo faaaarr away. But you are a very good first daughter."

"Pleased that I pass," Rory smiled as she took in the night sky a light mauve following the recent sunset. "I like coming home, even if it's just for the weekend."

Lorelai rubbed Rory's bicep lovingly and then leaned in so she could kiss the crown of her grown daughter's head. "Always welcome Kid."


	2. Sugar

**AN - Thank you so much guys, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I forgot to say in the opening message but if anyone hasn't read Pursuit of Happiness and doesn't really fancy a 250K word story to get to this they can pm me and I will give them a briefish description of what happened to catch them up. (I'll be adding the message so sorry if you end up reading that bit twice) Or if you did and want a recap just msg me. Anyways, on with the show so chapter 1 was introducing everyone back in now for some plot beginnings ;). I hope you enjoy let me know what you think. bw Kate x**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Sugar**

As she walked along the street, having dropped the twins off at their childminder for the day, Lorelai zoned in on the three women crowded by the post box. She had been vaguely aware of them as she had walked the twins from the diner but now without the distraction of little voices she was well aware of Patty, Babette and Ruthie watching her intently as she made her way towards where the minivan was parked. At the last moment Lorelai veered towards the diner and headed for the relative safety of Luke's. He gave her a surprised look as she stumbled back into the diner and trudged up to him.

"You forget something?" He mumbled, scanning the counter and table where they had been sat for anything that might have been dropped.

"What it was like to have a waist," Lorelai pouted. "Everyone is talking about it. I'm hovering in fat or pregnant stage."

Luke rolled his eyes. "No you are not."

"Well I'm not obviously pregnant," Lorelai looked down and frowned. When she was undressed it was clear that she was expecting but fully clothed she did just have that thick look that meant she could have just over indulged. "I just look fat!"

"No you don't," Luke sighed and moved over to the stack of donuts and lifted the cloche; quickly he selected a donut with brightly coloured jimmies and set it down in front of her.

"Well that won't help," Lorelai scowled at him, with an angry gesture to her middle.

"I thought we didn't want people to know. One word to Patty and the entire town will know," Luke told her softly. "Do you want that? If you do we can tell them."

"You don't want to," Lorelai sniffed ominously and then reached for the donut, half-heartedly picking at the coloured sprinkles on top.

"It's none of their business but if it would make you feel better then I don't mind," Luke told her with tired sympathy. "You'll just have to put up with them touching your stomach."

"Ugh," Lorelai flopped her head forward onto the counter. "I forgot about the lack of personal space. Why does this bother me so much? It's Patty and Babette. I know they always know everything and they always talk about everyone."

Luke shrugged slightly in response and poured her a small cup of decaf to go. "I dunno."

"Am I being crazy?" Lorelai asked him nervously. "Don't answer that," she stifled a smile as Luke shot her a look that screamed 'do I look like I'm crazy'. "Never mind, I'm going to work where Sookie will spoil me and Michel will just call me fat even though he knows."

"You've told them?" Luke asked quietly as he set the cup in front of her.

"I told Sookie," Lorelai nodded as she grabbed the cup. "We had an insurance meeting and I needed to tell her because of that, surprisingly she's kept it quiet. Though I can tell she's bursting to tell everyone. Michel knows because I almost threw up on his Prada loafers and he was convinced he was going to get my germs. It was like Flugate of '08. He wouldn't shut up, so I told him."

"And he still calls you fat?" Luke scowled.

"Yup!" Lorelai smiled fondly. "He knows I don't like to be smothered so he does the complete opposite while trying to be secretly sweet by pointing out fashionable flats that I can wear when I get huge," she shrugged. "What can I say; it must be a French thing?"

"Right," Luke shook his head in mild confusion. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Wait till someone asks?" Lorelai looked at him sheepishly.

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"Both?"

Luke rolled his eyes and then leaned forward. "I'm not going to tell anyone, but I won't lie."

"Good policy," Lorelai nodded and leaned forward. "Kiss, while I can still reach you."

Luke gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You are not fat."

"Who said I was fat?" Lorelai wrinkled her nose in amusement. "Thanks for the sugar, Sugar," she smiled at him and then took a bite out of the donut. "I'll see you later."

* * *

 **xXx**

With a tired sigh, April climbed down from the bus and glanced around the street before dashing across in the opposite direction to the diner. Checking she wasn't being watched she darted down Plum Street and quickly made her way down the quiet street. Glancing over her shoulder she made her way up the driveway of a smart white painted house and slipped round the side into the well kept garden and raced to the large oak tree in the base of the garden. Glancing over her shoulder she seized hold of the wooden plank screwed to the trunk and began to climb the make shift ladder up into the small wooden shack nestled in the tree's branches. Catching her breath as she reached the top she pushed back the blue check cloth the covered the entrance and crawled into the warm wooden box. "Hey Jess."

"Hey. Did you get a parking space?"

April shook her head and slipped out of her backpack, dropping it in the corner with a loud thud, before crawling along the rough wooden planks to join the other occupant in a pile of blankets and pillows. With a sigh she slumped down into the cushions beside the other girl and smiled weakly "We got the form in too late. I'll speak to my Grandma see if she can help, she knows the headmaster's wife so it might help."

"So bus until it's sorted? Well that sucks! It takes so much longer." Jessica flipped her long dark hair over her shoulders and gave an annoyed huff. "So much less time together, it's bad enough you're in Hartford every other week."

"I know, I hope Grandma can help out," April gave her an apologetic smile. "How was your day?"

"Boring, we've got a tonne of homework already, reading assignments and all that garbage."

"I'll trade you a reading assignment for a Latin translation," April frowned in the direction of her backpack.

"Oh, God, no." Jessica shook her head in horror and then with a smile reached behind her to pull a small cooler from behind her. "Now, I managed to snag some left over cakes from Weston's yesterday. They are a bit squished, a little bit stale but they still taste good" She gingerly lifted out two cakes and held her hands out so April could take one. "and I got soda."

April giggled and carefully took one of the flattened cakes and nibbled the edge. "Mmm, you take care of me."

"Of course, you need a treat for dealing with those stuck up…"

"They're not that bad, they all just ignored me now," April shrugged. "I mean what's interesting about 'I went up to my Grandparents lakehouse and did some interning for a science facility in New York for a couple of weeks' when they've all been living it up in the Bahamas and wherever." She shrugged once more and then lowered her hand to rest on Jessica's. "It's a means to an end, Chilton gets me where I need to be for college."

"Your Stars Hollow friends are more important," Jessica quirked her eyebrows.

"Some very important," April peered over her brown rims of her glasses and gave Jessica a knowing smile. "Very very important."

"Uh huh, is that so," Jessica took a messy bite of her cake, "Do tell more."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory glanced at the slip of paper in her hands and at the black sign fixed to the white painted walls. Cautiously she made her way down the dimly lit hallway in search of the right number. She grimaced as she peered through the grimy window that illuminated the hallway. It backed out onto the alleyway. The dumpsters were below and judging by the vents they backed on to the buildings cafeteria, which meant in the summer it would stink of food. She looked hopefully at the doors on the other side of the hallway hoping to find the door to her new office. Carefully she moved away from the window and continued down the hallway. She glanced at the paper again, the numbers seemed right but she was running out of doors. It had been Spencer's idea to hire an office for the year, the final two years of PhD revolved around the thesis and she already had lots of research to go through with her supervisor. Last year she had rented the desk in one of the communal desk areas, but it had been loud and full of equally stressed PhD students munching and coughing their ways through their studies. The office was more money but it gave her privacy to focus on studying,. Worth it according to Spencer. With a sigh that was mixed with relief and trepidation Rory reached the door that bore the number she had been allocated. It was on the opposite side of the hallway to the alleyway. These old rooms used to belong to the academics but as the campus had expanded, new buildings and rooms that were more spacious had been built and these spaces had been freed up for the students.

Quickly she unlocked the door and pushed open the dark wood door. She shrugged with indifference; the room was small, just big enough for the desk and bookcase it housed and two chairs. There was the tiniest slither of a window, shared between this room and the one next door. She took two steps forward and peered out. Her view was blocked by the branches of a tree, but at least it was nature and not a cafeteria and at least she would be able to open the window and not get the stink of food, just the normal New York air which was anything but clean. Having returned from Connecticut just over a week ago, she could never get over how thick the air seemed in New York compared to home and there always seemed to be some smell on the breeze.

She set her laptop bag on the desk and glanced at the blank walls, she could make out the faintest shadow of an outline where something had been pinned and she smiled slightly as she imagined the pictures she could put up to make the little space hers.

"Oh good you're here, the office said you'd headed down here."

Rory jumped slightly at the intrusion and turned to find one of the TA's from her department looking flushed in the doorway. The slightly older woman smiled apologetically. "Hi Fliss, Good Summer?"

"Too hot and too much work," Fliss frowned. "All the pre-sessional and summer sessions I had to babysit. Oh to be a proper academic and be able to vanish like Madam does. How was yours?"

"Alright. I did some temporary work at Butler and we went away to see Spencer's Dad and then for the family trip to my Grandparent's lakehouse so it was nice," Rory rested her hip against the desk and looked at the woman warily. Fliss was 4 years ahead of her career wise and because the other woman was so competent had stuff thrown down at her from the academics. To have Fliss at the doorway when she had only just registered was not necessarily a good thing.

"Speaking of family, your Mom, she works at a hotel right?" Fliss looked at her with hopefulness.

Rory narrowed her eyes slightly. "She owns an Inn."

"This is in Connecticut? Near Hartford?"

"It's in Stars Hollow. About half an hour away from Hartford depending on how fast you drive, Why?" She folded her arms and braced for what was coming.

"Madam," Fliss sighed heavily as she referred once more the head of their section who while brilliant was equally scatterbrain and useless on anything that did not relate to her field. "She went to a conference and ran into her counterpart at Tokyo University, there is a delegation of ten academics wanting to come over to visit the Mark Twain House and she wants me to arrange it. She's promised them character and the world, and on no uncertain terms is it allowed to be a chain hotel which is just a nightmare."

Rory gave the woman a sympathetic smile. "Do you have the details, I can ask, she might not be able to take everyone though, it's only small, twelve rooms and if she already has bookings then…" she trailed off as she watched a look of defeat flush across the other woman's face. "I'll ask, and if she's not got space she might know somewhere that will have space."

"I would be forever in your debt. I'll email you the details but it's the second week of January," Fliss gave her a relieved smile. "If you could just ask and if she does have space, provisionally reserve it for me, get the cost and I can then raise a purchase order so she can bill us." The woman ran her hands through her hair and gave Rory a grateful smile. "I'm so glad your back; it's nice to have someone around who isn't stuck up themselves enough to help."

"Sure," Rory sheepishly mumbled, uncertain whether she was being truly complemented or just dumped on.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack, if you could ask your Mom about the rooms," Fliss gave Rory a pointed look and pivoted on her heels.

Rolling her eyes Rory sat down in the chair at the desk and looked around the room. This would do nicely, her own little space just for her, away from everyone, both at the university and at home. Hopefully, its tucked away nature would mean it wouldn't be too loud. She reached for her phone as it began to ring. "Hello you," she greeted her Mom with a smile. "Were your ears burning?"

"No, why should they be?" Lorelai's voice sounded curiously down the phone.

"I just found my office and I got pounced on by a TA who has to organise a visit from some Japanese academics, she apparently has a very good memory because she remembered about the Dragonfly. She wants me to ask if you had space for ten the second week of January."

"Hmm," Lorelai sounded down the phone. "I'll have to check, I don't know I can fit in ten but I will check for you, send me the details. So how is it?"

"My office? Small, but enough, white walls kind of gross carpet, I have a window," Rory told her Mom brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine but no patience. Sookie's having a major Sookie freak out. Its first week of school, Davey managed to lose his backpack already," Lorelai told her tiredly. "Normally it wouldn't bother me but today."

"Just remember she keeps you in cookies," Rory pointed out gently. She smiled as she heard Lorelai sigh heavily down the phone. "You sleeping ok?"

"I guess, not well I suppose. I'm waiting for my energy to kick in but nothing yet. At the moment I just seem perpetually hungry, and tired. This pregnant over 40 thing is not so fun."

Rory frowned. "But you're OK?"

"I should charge you quarter every time you ask me that, I'd make a fortune."

"Me, a poor student?" Rory spoke in mock horror.

"Oh yeah so poor Babe with no rent to pay and your bills covered." Lorelai retorted. "I wish you were up here this weekend, it's such a long time between now and your birthday."

"It's only a few weeks Mom, no time at all. Besides I already promised Francine that we could have Gigi this weekend while she sees Christopher in New York."

"Your D…he's in New York?"

"Apparently, it's their annual catch up. He's as interested in Gigi as he was in me," Rory picked at her sleeve self-consciously. "We are going to go to the zoo, she liked that last time."

"And if it rains?"

"Bowling, she like that too." Rory made a mental note to check the weather forecast. "I could maybe come up the following weekend. Spencer won't be able to come up because it's his turn on cover but if you want…"

"You'd do that for little fat me."

Rory smiled as she heard Lorelai's childish voice. "Pregnant not fat Mom and yeah."

"The way people are plying me with cakes."

"Mom!"

"Alright, I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't fit into my favourite pair of work pants this morning. So what do you need to brighten up the office? I can supply you in amazing artwork from your little sisters and we can go shopping."

"Sounds a plan, something to look forward to."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily scowled at the screen of her computer and then sat up straight. "Allison? what is it doing now?" she looked over at her employee. "It's just spinning."

"It means it's loading Mrs Gilmore,"

"Well, why is it taking so long?" Emily frown deepened and she reached for her coffee. Taking a sip, she grimaced at the tepid nature of the brew and stared at the computer screen in frustration "Why on earth did we change again?"

"It's the new version," The assistant shrugged noncommittedly and continued with her work.

"Well a new version is supposed to be better," Emily set her cup down in annoyance and got up from her desk. Her foundation normally brought her joy and gave her a sense of purpose but after a busy few days with endless computer problems, she was less then enamoured with it. She knew she had annoyed her assistant as the woman had gone quiet whereas normally Allison could be very chatty; often annoyingly so. "I'm going to go to the deli, perhaps it will have decided to work when I get back. Would you like anything?"

"No thank you."

"Alright," Emily seized her purse and marched to the door. She hated computer problems, it always made her feel so inadequate. Her computer skills had come along leaps and bounds in the last two years since she had started her foundation but when they had problems like they had been having this week it always knocked her confidence, which bothered her just as much as her lack of skills. She inhaled deeply as she stepped outside of the office complex, the September air had that note of fall approaching. It was still warm though and she strode across the neat parking lot to the shops that lined the street.

"Mrs Gilmore."

Emily paused as she heard her name called and turned slightly, a smile flushing across her face as she found Rory's friend racing towards her. "Hello Lane."

"Hi," Lane bounced to a stop beside her, "I was just coming to see you."

"Some receipts for me to process?" Emily gave the young woman a warm smile and nodded at the bulging book bag at Lane's side.

"Yeah," Lane gave her a sheepish grin. "That time of the year," she patted her bag. "We couldn't do it without your help. Even second-hand the books are so expensive."

"Don't worry about that," Emily waved her hand good-naturedly. "Did you have to be anywhere or would you like to join me?"

Lane glanced at her watch and gave a nervous smile. "The next bus isn't for forty minutes."

"You get the bus?"

"We don't have a car," Lane shrugged. "Most places are walking distance from home other than college. We prefer pizza and new music to gas and other car expenses."

"I see," Emily raised her eyebrows slightly. "I was just going to the deli, they do this wonderful baklava. All flaky pastry and honey, it is deliciously sinful. I'm having one of those days so I feel the need"

"I can go for pastry and honey," Lane nodded a large smile pulling across her face as she relaxed. "I'm all bamboozled from that registration, my head is spinning, it doesn't get any easier."

"Richard says the same."

"He's at Capital?"

"He teaches Microeconomics there, but mostly he's based at Barney at UHart, he teaches on the Insurance and Finance course, somewhat appropriately." Emily smiled fondly. "He filled in last year at Capital, it's rather incestuous, they all know each other and someone died, so he stepped up and they asked him to stay on. It keeps him busy, and having him stuck marking is much better then him being away in hotels," she rolled her eyes slightly and reached for the door.

The two women slipped inside the deli and Emily approached the counter. "Good afternoon," Emily greeted the familiar staff member "I would like two of the honey and almond baklava and a packet of the prosciutto and a cup each of the pitted olives. Lane would you like anything else?"

"Er," Lane scanned the counter her eyes widening as she took in the prices. "No thank you Mrs Gilmore."

Emily looked the young woman up and down, "and two bottles of vitamin water."

The two women stood quietly whilst the server packed and wrung up Emily's purchases. Emily thrust her credit card and nodded in thanks as her purchases and card were handed to her. Emily nodded to Lane to go first through the door and then gave the other woman another warm smile "Shall we sort out your receipts."

"Thanks," Lane mumbled awkwardly.

Emily looked the young woman up and down and gave a soft sigh. Actually facing the young people she helped like Lane had made her see another side of life that she had known existed but never witnessed. For her, purchasing what she wanted when she wanted was second nature she just did it without a second thought, she had never had to go without unless she had chosen to go without. Even when she and Richard had been first married and money had been tight, other than the tiniest of blips, the sacrifice had been in choosing between one dress or another, not could she afford any dress at all. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of the vitamin water and the neat parcel containing the pastry confection. "Here you are. Silly I know," she commented lightly as Lane took the bottle in confusion, "I'm not sure the vitamins actually do anything but it makes a change from plain water all the time. It is very refreshing."

"Oh, thank you," Lane mumbled before giving a sheepish smile.

"You're welcome. Do you need to get back or could you wait for a bit longer?" Emily asked pleasantly as they made their way across the sidewalk back to the office complex. "I could take you back if you like. It would give me a chance to drop in to see Lorelai and the twins."

"They'll be at Luke's," Lane told her. "Wednesday Luke picks the twins up and then Lorelai joins them, they eat at the diner."

"I see," Emily pursed her lips. "Well Luke's coffee is good, even if I don't care for the fare he serves. And I get to spend time with my girls, far better than the maid for company," Emily rolled her eyes as she held the door open for Lane. "Richard is late again tonight, such a busy time of year."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mr Gilmore?" A sharp knock sounded on the door. "Mr Gilmore?"

"Hmm." Richard looked up from his computer slightly dazed, he felt like he was emerging from a cold swimming pool. He had been trying to get the system to display the students who had registered for his class this semester so he could have an idea of numbers and if he could fathom the damn system out, who they were, to see if he had taught any last year. "Oh, yes, did you need something?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself," the young woman hovering in the doorway gave him a beaming smile; she raised her shoulders slightly sending her auburn hair tumbling down her shoulder. "I'm Laura Smith, the section TA. I just wanted to say hello and to let you know that my email is LES10, there are several of us who are L. Smith," she gave him a nervous look, "sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Richard blinked at her in surprise, for a moment struck by how much the woman looked like Emily had at that age, especially when coupled with the vintage style clothing young woman wore. "Right," Coming to his senses and remembering his manners he pulled himself to his feet and extended his hand across the desk. "Pleasure to meet you Laura, I'm Richard Gilmore," he blushed slightly. "But of course you know that." He nodded self-consciously at the door. "You can call me Richard, may I call you Laura?"

"Oh Sure," she smiled brightly at him. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Just an old dinosaur trying to fathom this damned computer system," Richard stared down at the laptop in annoyance. "Why they can't just give me a list of students I don't know. That familiarisation training was hopeless, the young man spoke so quickly I'd just about got logged in by the time he'd finished."

"I'd be happy to sit with you and give you some more training," Laura offered with another warm smile.

"Yes," Richard blinked at her once more and then nervously rubbed his palms together. "That would be wonderful Emily…er…Laura. I can use all the help I can get."

"Great, I could help now? or would you like me to come back another time?"

Richard glanced at his watch and shrugged, knowing that he had told Emily he would be late tonight anyway. "Now would be perfect."

"Sure," Laura rounded the desk and waited for Richard to sit in his chair before crouching beside him. "OK, if you hit this button, that will take you back to the home screen and we can talk through what you want to do from there."

"Right," Richard nodded forcing himself to look away from Laura and at the screen, trying to concentrate and ignore the familiar scent of perfume that was reaching for his nostrils.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Kitty you decided yet?" Luke peered across the counter at the twins sitting patiently at the table. He stifled a smile as Kitty shook her head.

"I don't want fries Daddy," Kitty told him with a tired air. "I want to wait for Mommy."

"I'll make her pick her own food," Luke assured her. He bit the inside of his lip to try to prevent showing his amusement as Kitty gave him a look that could rival one from her grandmother. "I promise I'll try."

"She always take my food!" Kitty asserted, nodding in time with Willow who was nodding furiously.

"Alright, if you want to wait we can wait. You want more fruity water?" Luke asked as he wiped the counter down.

"I'll have some fruity water Luke," Kirk piped up from his position at the counter.

Luke sent him an annoyed look. "That is for them."

"I like fruity water," Kirk gave an overdramatic sad sigh. "Willow shared it with me one time."

Luke pressed his lips together in mild annoyance.

"I'm a paying customer," Kirk pressed his luck.

"It's not on the menu," Luke shook his head.

"I don't mind Daddy," Willow looked at him wide eyed. "Kirk gived me a pink bendy straw."

"Don't bribe my kids," Luke gave Kirk an angry look and reached beneath the counter to bring up a jug of the water with a mixture of fruit held in a trap that was lightly flavouring the water. "If, when Lorelai takes them home, there is some left you can have some," Luke growled as he rounded the counter to refill the twins cups.

"Much appreciated," Kirk crowed happily, returning back to his plate of food.

"Daddy," Kitty shook her head slowly, telling him off lightly.

"I know Kitty, I'm a big softie," Luke poured Kitty's drink and as he stood up, straightened in surprise as Emily strode passed the window.

"GRAMA!" Willow screeched, jumping up in her chair.

Luke grabbed the excited child and set her on the ground so she couldn't injure herself and then took a step towards the table, pressing himself into the edge as Kitty raced round the table. He smiled as Emily walked into the diner and jumped in surprise as the twins threw themselves at her. "Hi Emily,"

"Hello Luke."

"I not know you coming Grama," Willow flung her arms around Emily's leg and squished into Emily's side.

"Lane came to my office and I didn't want her to have to get the bus so I brought her home. And it means that I get to see you all," Emily smoothed the twins' curly hair, with them wrapped around her legs unable to bend down and kiss them properly. "If that is OK?"

"Yes" Kitty nodded excitedly and released her hold on Emily so she could skip back to the table.

"Is that OK? I don't want to interrupt." Emily asked Luke as she tried to take a step forward. "Willow, Precious, can you let go so I can walk."

"I sit on your knee?" Willow peered up at her.

"Yes Precious," Emily stumbled slightly as Willow pushed off her with exuberance and ran to hover by the table. "Is it OK?"

"Sure Emily," Luke held his arm out to usher her towards the table "Lorelai will be here soon. Willow you sit on your own chair when you eat ok?"

"Kay Daddy," Willow gave a soft sad sigh.

"Mommy comin," Kitty pointed outside excitedly. She kneeled up on her chair and waved wildly out of the window, smiling widely as Lorelai stopped and waved back whilst pulling a silly face. Kitty snorted in laughter and sank down in her chair. "Mommy silly."

"She can be yes," Emily muttered as she cast her eyes over the chair before she sat down in the chair and then accepted Willow on her knee.

"Have pie with me Grama?" Willow requested as she settled herself into a comfortable position.

"Dinner first, then dessert," Luke tapped her nose before moving to the door to hold it open for Lorelai. He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hi,"

"Hi," Lorelai smiled widely at him before indicating her eyes towards Emily.

"She dropped Lane off," Luke muttered lowly. "You want a burger? The girls wouldn't decide until you got here."

"Mommy takes off my plate," Kitty piped up giving Lorelai a pointed annoyed stare.

"I'm awful," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "What do you fancy Bubba?"

"Nuggets," Kitty nodded resolutely, "and coummber and lettuce."

"Your child," Lorelai gestured at Luke as rolled her eyes and sank into the chair opposite Emily. "Hi Mom."

"Hello Lorelai, how are w…you?" Emily flicked her eyes across her daughter checking her over.

"I'm OK, tired, ready for dinner. I will have my usual burger with 2 nuggets on the side, Wills?" Lorelai looked at her other daughter "What do you want for dinner?"

"Fishsticks, and mato slice, big one," she held her hands up forming a big circle with her fingers to show Luke what she wanted.

"Fries?" Luke asked carefully.

"Um…" Willow thought carefully. "No, mashed patato, and Mommy have a fishstick so she don't take mine."

"Emily?" Luke looked at his mother-in-law curiously.

"It's rude to watch us eat Mom," Lorelai pointed out, quirking her eyebrows.

Emily gave her daughter a frustrated stare. "I will have a piece of pie with Willow."

"Me too," Kitty piped in, grabbing Emily's arm and staring at her Grandmother seriously.

"I'll share a piece of pie with the twins after their main course," Emily nodded with a smile, "just a coffee for now."

"Coming up," Luke finished the order and moved back the counter.

"You do this every week?" Emily looked at Lorelai curiously.

"Yup," Lorelai nodded. "Means we get to spend time together and the girls are super practiced for your fancy dinners, with their manners of no resting elbows on the table, or kicking their legs" she gave Kitty a knowing look and the small child gave her mother an impish grin and repositioned herself to sit 'properly' in her chair. "So Mom, dropping Lane off?"

"She was getting her reimbursement for her new books from the foundation and as I don't need to be home until later because your father is working I thought I would offer her a lift. It allows for me to swing by and see you all. Is that alright?" Emily shot Lorelai a mildly challenging look.

"Sure Mom," Lorelai shrugged and looked over towards the counter. Smiling softly at Luke as he started bickering with Kirk. "If you can handle the diner."

"Of course I can," Emily looked mildly affronted. "Does April join you?" Emily asked glancing at the table and realising they would need extra seats if her other granddaughter were to join them.

"No," Lorelai smiled, "That's reason two. With the homework mountain she needs a bit of peace. It gives her a couple hours to get herself sorted before she gets… well… you know," Lorelai made a vague gesture towards the twins.

"Know what Mommy?" Kitty folded her arms, her face set in a serious expression

"Before you two love her to pieces," Lorelai pressing her lips together to try to prevent smiling too hard at her daughter's expression.

"Mommy," Willow shook her head with a giggle and settled back into Emily with a contented sigh.

"You okay there Willow?" Lorelai smiled happily at the little girl.

"Yes Mommy," Willow gave her a beaming smile. "I havin fishsticks, and pie with Grama and I not know I see Grama. We see Grama Friday, it not Friday. I like surprises" she sat up and slithered down from Emily's knee so she could round the table and hug Lorelai. "I happy, you happy Mommy?"

"I am," Lorelai kissed her daughter on the cheek and patted the seat beside her. She held the chair steady as Willow clambered up and then smiled first at Willow then Kitty and finally at Emily. "Having a slice of pie," she shrugged. "Small things."

"Daddy," Willow sat forward as Luke came back to the table with a drink for Lorelai and Emily's coffee. "You put powder sugar on the pie?"

"Pretty sweet already Willow why you want it?" Luke asked as he handed Lorelai a bundle of napkins.

"It a special surprise night," Kitty voiced, fluttering her eyelashes and giving him the sweetest smile possible, "powder sugar is for special surprises."

Luke's brow creased and gave a faint shake of his head in disbelief. "Sure, why not." He gave Emily an amused look. "Fighting the Gilmore sweet tooth."

"Oh Lorelai gets that from Richard," Emily smiled lightly and turned her attention to Lorelai. "Always sneaking anything sweet when she was a child, except fruit."

"Well I'm liking fruits at the moment. Well oranges. I'm loving the oranges right now," Lorelai shrugged glanced down at her middle. "You think that means something?"

"I don't know," Emily shook her head. "But at least you're eating healthily."

"He wouldn't let me otherwise," Lorelai smiled up at Luke. "If he could stop me eating burgers he would."

"I know when I'm beat," Luke shook his head. "I'll put the order in." He glanced at his mother-in-law looking slightly uncomfortable in the seat. "If you want anything else just shout, Ok?"


	3. Chit Chat

**AN - Thanks guys I'm so pleased your enjoying it. With the twins I've tried to imagine Lorelai as a little girl with a little bit of Luke so hopefully that comes across but yes Daddy is very much wrapped around the fingers of those little girls :) It's a bit difficult to answer specific questions without spoiling things , though I will say Laura is not Emily's long lost child and if you do want things spoiled pm me and I can tell you :P but hopefully things will be answered this chapter and the next though . Paola - not sure what your thinking for April but it's possible you've picked up the general direction though hopefully it won't go exactly where you think. As ever thank you for reading, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy x**

 **Chapter 3 – Chit Chat**

With a growl of annoyance Lorelai laid back on the bed and tried to force the two sides of her pants together. Even lying flat on her back there was no way the hook and eye were going to meet. With a frustrated sigh she released the fabric and slowly sat up and peered at her open wardrobe. She was officially out of her usual work clothes. Standing up she removed her pants and threw them on the edge of the bed. She rifled at the end of the wardrobe amongst her 'fat' clothes, clothes she had for those days when she was suffering from the monthly bloat. She scowled as she caught her reflection in the mirror, in comparison to with the twins she was much smaller but her rapidly changing shape made her just too big for her normal clothes. She really didn't want to go into maternity wear just yet but she really couldn't wear sweats to work even if she was the boss. She gave a sigh of frustration; she should have got Luke to get those clothes out of storage.

"MOMMY!"

Lorelai cringed and grabbed the nearest hanger to her as the sound of small running feet punctuated by yells of anger echoed across the hallway. She threw the dress on and gave a yelp as the fabric bunched around her refusing to fall into place.

"MOMMY!" the door banged open and the running feet stopped. "Mommy?" Kitty's confused sounding voice filtered through the fabric bundled around Lorelai's ears.

"Kits could you help Mommy please," Lorelai shifted and tried to extricate herself from her fabric bondage.

"Mommy, what you doing?" Willow asked as she entered the bedroom.

"Trying to get dressed," Lorelai mumbled as she tried to get herself free without yanking her arm out of joint. "Can you pull the dress for me," she bent over as best she could and grimaced as the twins pulled the dress back over her head. "Phew," she exhaled deeply as she was freed. "Easier going on than getting off!"

"You too big Mommy!" Kitty pointed out, releasing her hold of the garment.

"Thank your little brother or sister," Lorelai grumbled and held the dress to her. "Now why were we…"

"Why?" Willow asked curiously.

"Huh? Why what Wills?" Lorelai asked distracted at being pulled off of her train of thought.

"Why we thank the little brother or sister? They not here." Willow asked glancing solemnly around the room to ensure she was right.

"Oh," Lorelai glanced downwards and then gave a soft sigh. The twins had been relatively quiet on the subject on their new sibling in the few weeks since they had told them they were getting one. They seemed to simply have accepted that it was a good thing. She should have known given their inquisitive nature that at some point the questions would start. "Right, well yes but no, they are here but Mommy has to grow them…"

"Where?" Kitty asked curiously.

"In my tummy," Lorelai let the dress fall down away from her so the twins could see her gently rounded middle. "That's why Mommy is too big for her clothes. Mommy will get a big tummy and th…"

"Why?" Kitty asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"That's the way it is," Lorelai shrugged slightly and then feeling self-conscious under her daughters' gaze crossed to the wardrobe so she could find something that fit. She settled for a jersey wrap dress and quickly put it on frowning as she tried to pull the top section a bit closer together. "Mommies grow babies in their tummies until the baby is big enough to come out."

"Were we in your tummy?" Willow asked moving over to 'help' Lorelai do up the dress and form the perfect bow.

"Yes,"

"How we get there?" Willow asked curiously, as she straightened the bow and then took a step back looking up at Lorelai with expectant curiosity.

"Um," Lorelai brushed her hair behind her ears. "Daddy put you there."

"How?" Kitty asked coming up from behind and standing beside Willow folding her arms seriously.

"Oh, that is a conversation for when you are a bit older," Lorelai tried to smile. "Wow the Spanish Inquisition got nothing on you two!"

"What the Spaniss Inkyvision?" Willow asked as her face twisted in confusion

"That's a question I like and you see no one expects them," Lorelai took a calming breath she stifled a smile as the twins faces pulled into ones of complete confusion. "Never mind Mommy's being silly. You're a bit young for British surreal comedy." Lorelai grabbed a pair of shoes that matched the dress from the base of the closet and moved to the bed to put them on.

"So Daddy gived you our new sister?" Kitty asked, pulling herself up onto the bed and staring curiously at Lorelai's belly, "and you put her in your tummy to get big?"

"Pretty much," Lorelai took the description offered as it didn't cross into boundaries that she wanted to go with 3 year olds. "But I don't know if it's a sister it might be a brother," she tweaked Kitty's nose as the little girl's expression pulled into one of disgust. "Might be, we won't know, it's a surprise."

"When you know?" Willow asked, trotting to Lorelai's dressing table and choosing a necklace from the jewellery stand. "This one Mommy."

"Thank you Willow," Lorelai took the offered beaded necklace and looped it over her head. "Mommy and Daddy can have a picture of the baby taken in a few weeks and we can find out then."

"Ok," Willow shrugged in acceptance.

"How about you?" Lorelai asked Kitty gently.

The little girl shrugged. "Ok."

"Ok." Lorelai took a deep breath and slapped her palms against her knees. "So why were we using our outside voices inside?"

"Willow playing with my halers," Kitty frowned at her sister.

Willow scowled deeply. "I not playing. I looking. I just wanted to see Mommy. Kitty hitted me."

"Ok, ok," Lorelai held her hands up. "We can look at Kitty's inhalers tonight but you shouldn't play with them because they help Kitty breathe right. And Kitty we don't hit."

"Sorry Mommy," Kitty mumbled.

"Sorry Mommy." Willow looked at the floor and twisted her toe into the ground. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Lorelai told her softly. "OK, come on my gorgeous two. let's get moving or we'll be late, late, late for a very important date."

* * *

 **xXx**

Spencer glanced up from his plate and frowned as he watched Rory push her food around her plate. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Rory looked up alarmed.

"You're not eating," Spencer nodded at her plate. "That's unlike you, you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine," Rory shrugged, making a conscious effort to spear a piece of scrambled egg.

"Is it School?" Spencer pressed gently. "I know your Mom is looking forward to your visit but you don't have to drive up there tonight if there is too much on"

"It's not that, that's fine, hard, already, but fine" Rory inhaled deeply and then set her cutlery down. "I'm just thinking about what Francine said."

Spencer frowned as he tried to recall what Rory's other Grandmother had said during her visit at the weekend. As far as he was aware the weekend had been fun. Francine had gone to see Christopher and then gone off shopping and he and Rory had taken Gigi out for the day to the zoo. There had been no hint at anything untoward. Silently he cursed himself for not realising earlier that something was amiss, being in a relationship with Rory had shown him a different type of family to his own, or maybe it was because they were women. He and his Dad just said what they wanted to say to each other. With Rory and the various members of her family there was some kind of coded double speak that he was still trying to wrap his head around. There were always so much stuff that was said but that meant something else, in jokes or worse, in fights that had to be carefully navigated, hard when you didn't have the safe water chart. "What did she say?" Spencer asked carefully. It would be too complicated to try and fathom what Francine had said that had pushed his girlfriend's buttons.

"About Christopher," Rory sighed heavily after she said her biological father's name. "He's getting married."

"Oh, yeah, I heard her say something about that," Spencer nodded carefully.

"Apparently his fiancée doesn't want Gigi there, at the wedding, because it would be embarrassing." Rory sighed, she pushed her plate away. "I get it, me pushing him away was my choice. I chose to tell him to leave me alone, but to completely disregard Gigi? To call her embarrassing. It just makes me so…"

"Pissed?"

"Yes," Rory clenched her fists, "and she's 27, his new fiancée. I mean I get it, he's rich, he's good looking, he can be charming when he's not being an entitled ass. I'm going to end up with new siblings, I know it."

"Your Mom has other kids," Spencer pointed out, offering an apologetic smile as Rory scowled at him. "It's not the same though is it?"

"No, Mom has always been there. The twins were never do over kids, they were her and Luke's kids. A way of cementing me and her and him and April together, the new baby is just the icing on the cake. With him…" she puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "I was so conflicted when Gigi was born, why could he do it for her when he didn't do it for me, and then he did the same thing to her, ran out on her. It's awful but I was kind of pleased because it wasn't my fault he left, it was him. But he was never married to Mom, he was never married to Sherry. This time he'll get married, he'll have kids with her and they'll be his proper family." She sighed once more and ran her fingers through her hair. "While it pisses me off. I'm old enough to get it. I get it's because it's him, and he doesn't give a crap about other people, but what about Gigi, how is she going to feel about it. I don't want her to ever feel the way that I did about him. Like she was just a castaway nuisance."

"Hey," Spencer stood up from his seat and moved to wrap his arms around her. "You are not a castaway nuisance and Gigi knows she is loved. She doesn't worry about her parents, so why should you? She goes to the people who love her. It's Christopher's loss." He tenderly rubbed her shoulders. "It's his loss."

"I'm sorry," Rory leaned into his chest and took a deep breath. "It shouldn't bother me so much."

"I get it, I do," Spencer kissed her crown.

"What would I do without you?" Rory smiled fondly at him as she sat upright. "You cook for me, you put up with me being held together by string…"

"Rory," Spencer rolled his eyes. "I cook for you because otherwise all we would have is pizza or takeout which would be very expensive and I don't put up with you. I've told you this before."

"I know," Rory shrugged self-consciously. "Thank you."

Spencer gave her a soft kiss. "Always."

* * *

 **xXx**

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as she paused in the doorway to her and Richard's bedroom.

Richard jumped, nearly dropping the perfume bottle he was holding and spun looking at her guiltily. "I was just smelling your perfume."

"What on earth for?" Emily marched into the bedroom and took the bottle from him, setting it back down in the counter.

"Do you always were this one?" Richard mumbled looking at her dresser forlornly.

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly/ "Yes I always wear this one."

"There is another one, one you used to wear when we first met." Richard mumbled again, looking everywhere but Emily's eyes.

Emily fixed him with a mildly concerned look. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Richard puffed his chest out. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you babbling about my perfume?" Emily gave him a frustrated look and waved her hand slightly trying to shoo him away from her dresser.

"I was in the staff club yesterday and I smelt a fragrance that was familiar. I was trying to remember why I liked it" Richard muttered. He looked away suddenly and then scurried over to the bed to put on his shoes.

"You smelt Miss Dior in the staff club?" Emily's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Mmm, if that is what it is," Richard busied himself with his shoes. "Someone walked past and I caught a whiff. Why did you stop wearing it?"

"We got married," Emily told him simply, as she straightened the items on her dresser that Richard had put a fraction out of place. "Mother gave me a bottle of Chanel No.5 the day of the wedding because that is what a wife wears."

"I see," Richard quickly tied his shoelace. "But you still like the other one?"

"Yes," Emily nodded. She sat down slowly onto the stool by her dresser and regarded him seriously. "Someone walked past you in the staff club?"

"It can be quite close quarters at lunch time," Richard gave her an apologetic smile. "I never realised you changed it. You wore it when we went on that trip."

"Which trip?" Emily frowned at him. "Oh," she sighed as she recalled the trip she had taken with Richard before they were married, the two of them sneaking off for a weekend with some friends. The trip when they had almost come close to being indecent but at the last moment she had stopped them from crossing that bridge. "I always wore it before we were married."

"I see," Richard stared down at his shoes. "We should do that again."

"Do what again?" Emily looked at him in confusion. "Sneak off for a weekend in the woods? Richard we aren't 21 anymore. Besides we can have adventures in the woods at the lake house."

"I'll hold you to that," Richard gave her an impish smile before standing up and fixing her with another sheepish smile. "I best get going or I will be late. Have a good day Dear."

"You too," Emily smiled weakly at him and watched as he moved out the bedroom. Gnawing on her lip she turned on the stool and peered at her reflection for a moment before opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of the perfume they had just been talking about. A tiny glass sample bottle of Miss Dior. Carefully she removed the stopper and let the scent waft under her nose. It was familiar and nostalgic. She could remember the first time she had worn it a young girl at sixteen, her most exciting present she had received, a gift from her godmother. She had felt so grown up, so special. An expense worth the expense. When she had gone to college her perfume had been the one thing she refused to skimp on, she could fake a cheap red lipstick for something better but you couldn't fake the scent. Then she and Richard had got married; she changed her brand because she was now a wife and that was what you do. But every now and then when she needed a little lift she would wear _her_ perfume. She frowned and carefully replaced the stopper before gently putting it back in the drawer and looking over her shoulder to the door. Staring at the space where Richard had just been fear and uncertainty bubbling in her chest.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory pulled the car to a stop and gave a sigh of relief. She had hoped to get to Stars Hollow earlier, but traffic getting out of New York had been a nightmare. She rubbed her neck and then smiled as she spotted two identical excited faces in the window. She waved and laughed as she watched the twins jump up and down no doubt squealing. Moments later Lorelai's face appeared and then all three vanished from the window. Rory quickly pulled her keys from the ignition and climbed out the car. By the time she was stood the front door was open and the twins were standing on the top step.

"Hey guys," Rory called to them as she reached into the back to grab her bag. "Stay there, I'll come up."

"Hey Kid," Lorelai called as she stood at the top of the steps. "What took you so long?"

"The traffic was terrible," Rory grimaced as she trotted up the step to greet her Mom and sisters. "I wanted to get here earlier, so I had time to get changed before we went to Hartford."

"No FND tonight," Lorelai held her arms out so she could give Rory a tight hug. "Hi Babe."

"No Dinner?" Rory hugged her back and then gave a slightly squeak as she was hugged by the twins, one of her sister's hands looping in an unexpected place. "Woah! "

"Oh these two have no personal boundaries, do you?" Lorelai gently pulled the twins away from Rory. "You can hug her to death later," Lorelai chuckled lightly. "Grandma and Grandpa have a function tonight but Grandma insists we have Sunday brunch, she wanted 9.30."

"9.30! On a Sunday!" Rory grimaced.

"I pushed it back to 10.30. You'll be lucky if you sleep in till seven with these animals," Lorelai tweaked Kitty's nose. She laughed as the child started making monkey noises. "Alright cheeky monkey let Rory get inside."

"Kay Mommy," Kitty giggled and then looked up at Rory. "We been waiting ages."

"I'm sorry," Rory apologised to her little sister. "But I brought you guys something. Do you wanna go in and look?"

"Book?" Willow asked grabbing Rory's arm.

"Might be," Rory let her sister pull her into the house.

"Not nother one," Kitty rolled her eyes and then flopped onto a brightly coloured bean bag chair near the tv.

"I have something else that you might like," Rory told her as she set her bag on the edge of the couch. "See," she held out a dvd case.

"What you say Kitty?" Lorelai prompted as she took the straps from Rory's bag as if to help carrying it.

"Thank you. A princess movie?" Kitty mumbled, getting back to her feet to look at the case.

"Kinda," Rory waggled the case. "Mulan, she saves the whole of China by beating all the bad guys by being really brave and really smart."

"The princess beats the bad guys?" Kitty took the case and studied it intensely.

"Yup," Rory nodded and then grabbed the book. "And for you," she handed Willow a copy of _Winnie the Pooh_ , "maybe you can read to me."

"Me?" Willow's eyes widened. "Thank you Rory but I not read yet."

"We can read it together, and someone told me you were getting there," Rory patted Willow's head and inclined her head towards Lorelai. Willow blushed and drew her shoulders towards her ears in delight. "Good plan?"

"Good plan." Willow nodded earnestly.

"So, if we're not going to Hartford what are we doing?" Rory asked Lorelai as the twins starred at their new gifts.

"Our usual from Al's," Lorelai placed her arm around Rory's shoulder. "And Luke's going to bring pie for dessert."

"The best of Stars Hollow," Rory grinned and lifted her bag from the chair. "Mom, 3 and a half hour car drive, can I?" she inclined her head backwards.

"Go for it, I will get these two situated and then we can set up shop in the kitchen," Lorelai waved her towards the downstairs bathroom and then moved across to the TV to set the DVD playing for the twins.

Rory set her bag on the bottom step and then ducked into the small cubicle to relieve herself. Once she was finished she quickly washed her hands smiling slightly at the childish soap dispenser beside the regular that was clearly meant to be for the twins but she knew her Mom used it more than the normal soap. After drying her hands she quickly made her way into the kitchen and moved to stand beside her Mom at the counter. "Please tell me it's regular," she eyed the coffee pot hopefully.

"Unfortunately not," Lorelai grimaced and patted her rounded stomach. "Your sibling here means we are in a regular coffee free zone but…" she turned and opened the fridge and handed Rory a can of coke and then opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of coffee flavoured ice cream. "It kind of works, though Luke doesn't like me to drink too much soda." Lorelai grabbed some spoons from the drawer. "The caffeine isn't great and also this one does not like the bubbles; really bad gas."

"Luke doesn't like you burping?" Rory smirked. "You're looking more bumpy then last time.

"Mhhmm," Lorelai looked down and wrinkled her nose. "Still in that pregnant or fat stage though." She waved her hand indicating for Rory to go sit down while she poured herself a drink. "Though everyone here knows I am gestating a baby and not a family sized pizza. Though this customer the other day at the Dragonfly spent the entire time he was paying his bill staring at my stomach trying to figure it out."

"Did he say anything?" Rory asked as she jabbed the spoons into the ice cream.

"He mumbled something I didn't hear properly but it sounded kinda nice," Lorelai shrugged.

"So who blabbed? I thought you weren't telling people." Rory asked curiously.

"I did, sort of," Lorelai shrugged again as she moved to join Rory at the table. "I was in the market and I needed something off the high shelf. Normally I would just grab a step and get it myself and well… I didn't want to go up a step ladder because I'm already feeling a bit unsteady and Luke would have blown a fuse if he found out, so I asked Taylor if he could help me."

"Uh oh," Rory shook her head, "let me guess you got a full lecture on how you were doing thing the right way for once."

"Pretty much," Lorelai tested a spoon to see if the ice cream had melted enough; finding it still rock solid she left it alone and settled back in her seat. "He was going on and on and then Patty just appeared looked him up and down and said 'Dear God Taylor, she's pregnant that's why she's behaving'"

"Patty knew?" Rory giggled

"Oh yeah," Lorelai nodded as she reached across and opened Rory's soda for her. "Apparently her and Babette had known for weeks but were keeping silent, because they didn't feel it was their place."

"Miss Patty and Babette, kept silent?" Rory stared at her mom in shock.

"I know, wonders will never cease, anyway everyone knows," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "and also Patty stares at my breasts way too much. It got incredibly graphic, even Luke blushed and he's quite a fan of the girls."

"TMI!" Rory grimaced and tried the spoon. "Should I put this in the microwave? Do we have time to eat it before Luke gets back?"

"We should do. Give it a few minutes," Lorelai peered at the surface of the ice-cream. "I think the setting might be wrong on the freezer," she shrugged. "So, is your boss happy about the rooms?"

"Fliss isn't my boss, she's just someone good to have on your side, but yes she's very happy," Rory nodded. "I actually think she would have kissed me if she hadn't been running into a meeting."

"It's kind of a blessing we got that cancellation then," Lorelai quirked her eyebrows, "and it will be good to have a full Inn in that post Christmas pre Valentine lull."

"Will you still be working then?" Rory asked staring at her Mom's middle.

"I should be," Lorelai shrugged. "I mean I always have to do the approving, but the plan is to reduce hours after Christmas and go on leave sometime in February depending on how I'm feeling." She wrinkled her nose in amusement. "Sookie's mad at me though because I told her she couldn't do a Japanese only menu. That they'll probably want to try some good wholesome American fayre."

"You commented on the menu?" Rory chuckled. "Wow! You're brave." She tested the ice cream and finding it melted enough took a spoonful.

The two women descended into a meandering conversation as they marched their way through the ice cream container, periodically they were interrupted by the twins coming in to ask for drinks, or to sneak a mouthful of ice cream or for a cuddle. After an hour with the ice cream long ago finished the front door opened and Luke staggered in almost buried by a cardboard crate packed with food.

"Hey Hun," Lorelai called as she looked away from Rory and towards the door.

Luke grunted and stumbled forward setting the box on the table and staring at her with a disbelieving expression as he took in the empty ice cream carton. "You two have a sickness," he gestured at the box. "How are you going to eat all this if you've eaten an entire tub of ice cream?"

"That was just a starter," Lorelai smirked at him, "half of this looks to be from Luke's. I only order one pie."

"Well," Luke looked down at the food sheepishly. "You know Wills won't eat the Chinese and I'm not a fan either, so I brought us the leftover meatloaf to have and I thought Rory might want a burger and there's a few other bits."

"You brought me a burger?" Rory looked excitedly at the bags bearing the diner logo.

"With barbeque on the side," Luke handed her a bag with a knowing smile. "Girls, dinner is ready come wash your hands," he called over his shoulder. "You got to eat all this Chinese tonight, you can't have it reheated," he told Lorelai.

"Don't throw it out," Rory looked at him plaintively. "I can still eat it."

"Oh boy," a small voice sounded from the doorway. "Daddy that a lot of food!" Willow trotted up to the table and stared at the contents of the cardboard box.

"It is, come on lets wash up," Luke hefted the little girl onto his hip. "Kits come on."

"Daddy, they singing, when they finish singing," Kitty called from the living room.

"Now Kitty," Luke called back as he moved over to the sink to help Willow wash her hands.

"Willow do you want to have some Chinese food or do you want to have Meatloaf with Daddy or would you like to try a bit of both?" Lorelai called as she started opening containers and peering inside.

"I have both Mommy please," Willow requested as she held her hands under the water. Luke set her down and then grabbed two plastic cartoon covered plates and handed them to her. "Mommy." Willow called as she trotted across to the table, "plates."

"Thank you Honey bunch," Lorelai took the plates and began to spoon the milder Chinese dishes so her younger daughters could try the food. "Kitty come wash up," Lorelai called as Kitty still remained in the other room. After a moment the TV went quiet and Kitty appeared with an excited expression on her face. "You enjoying the movie huh Bubba?"

"Yeah," Kitty nodded striking up a karate pose and them performing a clattering high kick, "I like Mulan," she grinned and then skipped towards Luke humming one of the songs.

* * *

 **xXx**

"What about that?" Rory pointed towards a window display as she and Lorelai wandered aimlessly through the mall. They had dropped the twins at the diner after the lunch rush so that they could have some uninterrupted time together and had decided to hit the mall in Hartford to find Lorelai some new clothes. The pair moved up to the window and peered at the mannequin.

"Nope," Lorelai shook her head in frustration. "It would look like I have a big target on my front," she scowled at the mannequin. "I don't want to put it in neon lights. I mean it's going to be obvious enough as it is."

"I thought you had a bunch of stuff left over from when you had the twins?" Rory continued to stare in the window.

"I do but most of the comfy stuff I wore over and over and it all looks a bit moth-eaten and super stretched out. I should at least look good for work," Lorelai shrugged and moved towards the doorway. "Maybe it's better inside."

"Alright," Rory followed her. "Maybe we should have brought Grandma, she's amazing at this type of shopping." Rory walked up to a brightly coloured top and grimaced. "Even for you that's a bit much."

"Agreed," Lorelai nodded. "You go shopping with Mom?"

Rory nodded as she wandered through the rails. "Usually every time they come to New York she manages to shoehorn in a little retail therapy."

"Oh I can just hear her say that. Let me guess, hours on end of her trying to force you to try things on," Lorelai rolled her eyes as she riffled through some plain blouses looking for her size.

"No, she's usually like what do you need and I tell her and she just knows where to get it," Rory held up a t-shirt. "What about this?"

"Nice for home, not for work."

"Get it?"

"Get it!"

Rory chucked the garment over her arms and continued to look. "Do you not go shopping with Grandma?"

"No" Lorelai shook her head "We always argue when we're out of the familiar"

"You don't want to rock the boat?" Rory correctly surmised.

"Mmhhm," Lorelai nodded absently as she scanned a rail. "It's nice not having to watch what I say or worry about what she thinks. We seem to be on an even path at the moment, have been for a while and I like it. I mean the last few months she's been amazing." She smiled warmly at Rory. "She guessed too but had more visual clues and she was just there in the way I need her without to actually having to say anything."

"Cocktail hour was sorted," Rory smirked and moved over to join Lorelai at the rail.

"Yeah," Lorelai pulled out a dress and held it up to her body. "What do you think?" she frowned as Rory pulled a face to indicate so so. "No," Lorelai decided putting the dress back. "And I am totally fine, or is that not the thing that has been burning the tip of your tongue?" Lorelai gave Rory a knowing look. "Come on out with it."

"It's nothing, just Christopher being a…well him," Rory sighed, "do you know he's getting married?"

Lorelai nodded slightly. "Mom saw it in the paper and then did her super subtle thing of leaving it out only to do the 'oh I meant to tidy that away' thing when I saw it."

"No more speaking-of-which?" Rory rolled her eyes. "It's an improvement."

"I know right, even path," Lorelai gestured outwards to indicate a flat road with her palm. "How you feeling about it?"

"I'm not fussed that he's getting married, it weirds me out a little that she's only a few years older than me, but then, you know, teenage parents" Rory shrugged dismissively. "It's that this woman wants nothing to do with Gigi. That it would be embarrassing for Gigi to be there."

"Embarrassing?" Lorelai scowled. "That little girl is a cutie pie."

"I know," Rory nodded. "Spencer said that Gigi isn't worried about him so why should I, but I know how disappointed I felt when he never showed up and I…" she trailed off as Lorelai put her hand on her arm.

"You felt disappointed because he promised and didn't deliver. I think it's different this time," Lorelai pointed out softly. "Chris doesn't seem to promise anything to Gigi so there is nothing to feel disappointed over. And arrogant as this sounds she's probably feels closer to me and Luke then she does to him. I'm cool Auntie Lorelai who does killer braids and Luke taught her how to fish."

"I guess," Rory nodded. "Am I thinking too much about it?"

"A little," Lorelai bumped her hip against Rory's. "Come on let's get this. The baby needs feeding again and then we can hit the book store."

"Finally," Rory groused good-naturedly. "What is the baby feeling hungry for?"

"Hmm, waffles."

"There's a place that does waffles here?" Rory looked back towards the entrance of the store.

"I dunno, we'll have to check," Lorelai grabbed the t-shirt Rory was holding. "Go look at the mall information while I pay."

"Roger," Rory gave a mock salute and dutifully moved out of the store and over to the information point. Studying the food outlet listing she grimaced as she realised that there was indeed nowhere that she could see that served waffles.

"Rory?"

She turned and looked at her step sister in surprise. "Hi April,"

"I didn't know you were coming up this weekend," April told her mildly accusatorily as she took a step forward to hug Rory.

Rory squeezed April tightly. "Mom knew the other week. That baby brain must have kicked in already."

"She'll be using it as an excuse for sure," April grinned and then glanced over her shoulder to the girl standing behind her. "Rory, this is Jessica."

"Hi Jessica," Rory waved at the teenager. "You live in Stars Hollow, I think I've seen you around."

"Yeah, but the shopping is better here," Jessica gave her a small smile. "Are you looking for something in particular?" she pointed at the map that Rory had been looking at.

"Mom wants waffles, the ice cream place used to do them but that looks like it's gone now," Rory glanced at the map.

"I think they might be on the dessert menu for one of the burger places," Jessica told her joining her at the map.

"Food court it is then," Rory nodded resolutely. "You guys want to join us?"

"We'd love to but I've got to get Jessica back home," April gave her an apologetic smile, "but you're going to Grandma's for brunch right?"

"Yes."

"Well we can hang out then," April smile widened. "Say night to the twins and that I'll see them tomorrow."

"Will do, bye you two," Rory bid goodbye to the sixteen-year olds.

"Was that Apricot?" Lorelai called as she trundled out of the store with her shopping.

"Yeah with her friend Jessica," Rory looked after April and gave a soft smile. "She seems nice."

"She is, it's good that April has someone, she's never quite fitted at Chilton," Lorelai pulled her lips into a straight line. "No Paris for her. But she gets on well with the Stars Hollow kids. So," she wrapped her arms around Rory's shoulders. "Did you find me my waffles?"

"Burger place apparently," Rory nodded towards the food court.

"Mmm Quarter pounder with cheese."

"What happened to waffles?" Rory shook her head in amusement.

"I'm hungry," Lorelai pouted childishly. "I need my sustenance, this growing another person is hard work."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Like that ever stopped you before."

"I was never this bad, hungry all the time and for the weirdest things" Lorelai poked her and then gave a soft chuckle, "This is fun. We should do it more often."

"I'd like that too," Rory nodded she gave a soft sigh. "We keep saying this though and we're always busy, the work and the school, the sibling creation."

"I know," Lorelai pulled Rory in the direction of the food court. "But we'll find a way to fit it in. I need my Rory fix."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hi Grandma," Rory greeted Emily as the front door to the Gilmore Mansion was opened.

"Rory, Hello!" Emily beamed at her granddaughter, "and hello to you my little ones," she bent down to kiss the twins who had eagerly scurried forward to receive a kiss. Straightening up Emily waved Rory and the twins into the house. "Hello Lorelai, no Luke?" Emily peered into the driveway.

"No, I did say he wasn't coming," Lorelai frowned as she tried to remember. "Didn't I say?"

"You didn't but I suppose with the diner, weekend mornings are busy," Emily allowed Lorelai in looking her up and down.

"I thought I said," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Can I use baby brain as an excuse yet?"

"I don't see why not," Emily smiled indulgently her eyes flicking down to Lorelai's middle. "I picked you up a few pieces of maternity wear. I hope you don't mind, just a few simple blouses and a dress. I saw them and thought they looked quite you and as your clothes are beginning to look a bit too small I thought it might be helpful."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai stifled a smile as Rory gestured I told you so, gesturing behind Emily's back with a wave of her arm. Lorelai handed her jacket to the waiting maid and then looked back at Emily "So is there food at this brunch or?"

"Oh yes, go in" Emily gestured into the house welcoming the family out of the foyer and into the dining room.

"WOAH!" Willow shouted loudly as she entered the dining room and saw the mountain of breakfast foods that covered the dining room table. She slammed her hand over her mouth and looking sheepishly up at Lorelai. "Sorry Mommy I forgetted my inside voice."

"That's Ok Wills," Lorelai came to a stop her eyebrows rising in surprise as she took in the impressive spread. "Hey Dad. Who else are you expecting Mom?"

"April is coming and I thought Luke was as well." Emily shrugged and moved towards her chair. "and your father likes choices as do the twins."

"Hello everyone," Richard greeted everyone as he lowered his newspaper to the table. "There is certainly enough choice here, every breakfast food if I'm not mistaken."

"No pancakes," Kitty piped in as she settled in her chair.

Richard scanned the table. "You're right, there are no pancakes. Do you like pancakes?"

"Yup, but when Daddy makes em. Not Mommy. Mommy makes them go black and crispy," Kitty told Richard seriously.

"Do you want pancakes?" Richard asked Kitty in a low whisper.

"Richard there's enough food," Emily sank into her chair sending a despairing look at her husband.

"Nonsense, if my granddaughter wants pancakes she shall have pancakes, our special brunch must be complete," Richard rose from his seat. "Will you help me Miss Katherine?"

"Ok Grampa," Kitty giggled and jumped down from her seat.

"I come to," Willow insisted running to join Richard.

"My 2 sous chefs," Richard held his hand out to the little girls and lead them into the kitchen.

"Honestly, there's enough food," Emily shook her head. "Where are you going?" she looked at Lorelai as her daughter made to follow into the kitchen.

"To help Dad with the twin wrangling. I don't think he quite realises what he's let himself in for and I'm sure you'd like a kitchen left when they're done," Lorelai told her as she quickly followed after Richard and the twins.

"And then there was two," Rory wrinkled her nose in amusement.

"Yes. I'm so pleased you could come up this weekend," Emily gushed. "Your mother was very pleased that you are here."

"She seems to be," Rory nodded and reached for the juice already poured by her place. "She seems good doesn't she?"

"Yes," Emily nodded and tilted her head as she studied Rory understanding what Rory was really asking. "She's in fine fettle, though doing too much but that's your mother."

"I know, thank you for looking after her," Rory took a sip of her drink.

"I don't look after her," Emily stared thoughtfully in the direction of the kitchen. "Luke does that, but I do what I can."

"I know she appreciates it," Rory told her grandmother sincerely.

The corners of Emily's mouth quirked upwards, "Thank you for saying." Emily shifted awkwardly in her seat, seemingly uncomfortable and then in an instant her demeanour changed and she reached for Rory's hand, holding it tight. "Now while we have a few minutes to ourselves, tell me all about the first few weeks of school. how is the research coming on? I want to hear all about it."


	4. What do you think?

**AN - Thank you. So the Christopher situation. Christopher lives in New York and Gigi is raised by Francine, he doesn't really have anything to do with Gigi, Francine meets up with him once a year, which kind of tells how things are with them, sorry that wasn't clear. I'm very pleased you like Spencer ;). Richard's storyline will be the first one to come to a head so no spoilers. Yes you will see Anna. So Little more on baby Danes in this chapter and I have a favour to ask, seeing that I used the Grandparent's names for the twins I'm struggling to come up with a name, everything I come up with goes straight to a reason for not using it. So if you have any suggestions for what they should be called I would be very grateful. Anyway I hope you enjoy, lots going on this chapter, as the title says what do you think. reviews welcome, thank you for reading. x**

 **Chapter 4** **-** **What do you think?**

"What do I know about raising a little boy?" Lorelai sighed contentedly as she stared at the sonogram printout. "I know nothing about boys."

"You know plenty about boys," Luke gave her a pointed look as he guided the minivan through the streets of Hartford towards the Gilmore's house.

"Ew, not like that." Lorelai lightly punched his shoulder, "but boy things, what do boys like doing. Catch? You can play catch with him."

"I can play catch with the twins," Luke shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about the fact that they had been told they were having a boy but failing due to the large smile his face. "If they wanted and could actually catch."

"Kitty Kat's getting there, and she wants to do karate and gymnastics, she's our sporty one," Lorelai rested her hand on her bulging middle. "A boy. Oh Boy, she's going to be mad."

"Kitty?" Luke shook his head as he paused at a stop sign. "She'll get over it. Besides she'll be too excited being a big sister. Poor Kid, 4 big sisters…"

"Who are going to spoil him rotten," Lorelai poked him. She lowered her hand to stroke her stomach. "Hear that Little Man, you got 4 amazing big sisters who are going to love you to pieces and Mommy and Daddy and some crazy grandparents who…oh no. Do you think Mom will buy a sailor suit?" Lorelai looked at Luke aghast as she held her stomach protectively.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Luke chuckled; he moved his hand from the wheel, reaching across to stroke her stomach. "Little Man?"

"Our Little Man," Lorelai rested her hand on his. She glanced over at Luke as she felt a gentle movement from inside checking to see if he could feel it to. When he didn't react she gave a soft sigh. "Should we tell her? Mom I mean, about he being a he."

Luke brought his hand back to the wheel. "We can tell your Mom and Dad. It might give Emily something to talk about other than Rory's birthday. When did 25 become such a big deal?"

"It's not, but it's Mom, she likes to throw parties and spoil her grandbabies even though they are big old grown-ups now." Lorelai pulled a face. "She keeps getting bigger."

"She's not getting bigger," Luke shook his head as he guided the vehicle into the Gilmore's driveway. "Rory was grown years ago, she's just getting older and wiser. He's the one getting bigger," he nodded at her stomach.

"Look at you, cat that got the cream. A companion for you in your sea of oestrogen." Lorelai pulled Luke baseball cap and straightened his hair. She chuckled as he took the hat back and placed it firmly back on his head with a frustrated look on his face. "Oh, I see, it only comes off for Friday Night Dinner."

"We're just collecting the twins," Luke grumbled as he climbed out of the car. "We aren't staying. Lorelai."

"Well, she's not going to let us just run, is she?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We have to at least have a cup of coffee."

"Ok," Luke glanced at his watch. "But I promised Lane I would get back so she could go. She has a paper due."

"You big softie," Lorelai took his hand and squeezed it tight. Together they walked across the immaculate concrete of the driveway and came to a stop in front of the door. Lorelai pulled his hand up to her stomach. "Do you think he will look like you? I bet you were a cute kid."

"He might I guess," Luke shrugged and pushed the doorbell. He grimaced as he heard yelling inside the house. "Ah Jeez."

"It might be nothing," Lorelai squeezed his hand. Her smile wavered slightly as a slightly frazzled looking maid opened the door and beckoned them in. The twins were squealing and there was something else that she couldn't quite make out. Suddenly Kitty came bounding around the corner into the hallway. "Kitty, don't run."

"Mommy," Kitty ran at her, a beaming smile on face. "Grampa bein a monster."

"What?" Lorelai asked in bemused confusion.

"Come see Mommy," Kitty tugged Lorelai's hand. "Daddy come see," the child grabbed Luke's hand and started dragging her parents into the living room.

"What the…" Lorelai's mouth dropped opened as the turned into the living room and found Richard drawn big and tall, making a silly deep growl as he chased Willow around the couch. "Dad?"

"Oh, Lorelai, Luke," Richard dropped his arms and gave Lorelai a mildly embarrassed smile. "I was just playing tickle monster."

"Mommy, Grampa tickling me," Willow flopped onto the couch beside a very straight-backed Emily. "Grama got mad."

"You got mad Mom?" Lorelai looked across at the clearly unhappy Emily.

"Grampa call Grama a pill," Kitty told them as she let go of her parent's hands and raced towards Richard. "Spin me Grampa."

"Outside," Emily hissed suddenly. "Do not even think of picking her up inside."

"Oh dear," Richard grinned childishly. "Come on girls, lets go outside for a quick spin." He held his hands out to the twins and led them towards the patio.

Lorelai shook her head in amusement. "Mom what's going on. Tickle monster?"

"Oh it's ridiculous," Emily got up from the couch and flounced towards the dining room where a full tea was laid out in preparation. "The girls and I were having a lovely time reading and your father came home early from work, which he said he would try to do and he's clearly had some mental breakdown because he just started tickling them and chasing round the living room. I told him he might break something and he called me a pill." Emily shimmied her shoulders angrily. "I don't know what's got into him. He's been acting strangely for the last few weeks."

"I don't know that it's strange for a Grandpa to do this." Lorelai peered through the blinds, her eyes widening as she took in Richard lifting Kitty above his head, the little girl squealing in delight. "Buddy does it with them, maybe he's just letting his hair down?"

"Buddy did it to them at your 4th July picnic. a completely different scenario to this. It was outside for one," Emily straightened a fork on the table "Well sit down. He might think to join us if we do."

"You didn't …" Luke started to speak and then closed his mouth as Emily shot him a look of pure anger. "It looks great," he mumbled and sank into the seat he usually occupied at Friday Night Dinner.

"Why thank you Luke," Emily muttered darkly as she reached for her napkin.

Lorelai widened her eyes at Luke as she settled into her own chair. "I have something that will turn that frown upside down."

Emily looked up from her lap. "The Sonogram! Lorelai I'm sorry your father just … nevermind," she reached her hand out. "I want to see."

Lorelai fumbled with her purse. "So here we are, new picture," she held the image out to her mother, letting Emily take it from her "of your grandson."

"Grandson?" Emily regarded the image. "It's a boy?" any trace of anger disappeared from her face and the elder woman leaned back in her chair as she studied the image, her hand coming up to rest on her chest as a smile stretched across her face. "Oh Lorelai. A boy?"

"Luke had a hand in it too." Lorelai nodded at her perfectly still husband. "According to April the boy/ girl bit is all down to him, so thank him."

"Oh, that's just wonderful," Emily's eyes traced her eyes across the sonogram. "He needs a good strong name. Men need strong, noble names." Emily tore her eyes away from the paper and looked over Luke. "Are you planning to name the baby after you?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "We are not naming the baby after me."

"Maybe middle name," Lorelai shrugged. "We haven't thought about it Mom, we only just found out and it's still such a long way away."

"It will go fast," Emily smiled as her eyes returned to the print out. "A boy, what do I know about looking after a grandson? Little girls I can do. Tea parties and books."

"He might like books," Luke pointed out with an air of exasperation, "and I can play catch with the twins."

Emily looked up at him in confusion. "I'm sure you can once their coordination improves. A grandson."

"Well that worked," Lorelai grinned at Luke. "Ooh pink wafers. These cookies are amazing," she held one out to Luke. "Try one."

"This isn't a cookie," Luke took the pink oblong confection in mild disgust.

"No, it's a pink wafer." Lorelai giggled. "Where'd you get them Mom?"

"There is a charming store that sells international food. You always enjoyed them when we went to London," Emily gave a half-hearted shrug looking over her shoulder as the door to the patio opened and the giggling twins trotted in with Richard. "Richard come and look at this," Emily held the paper up. "It's Lorelai's sonogram."

"What a songram Mommy?" Willow asked as she trotted alongside Richard.

"It's a picture of the baby" Lorelai smoothed Willow's wild curls.

"Our baby?" Willow's blue eyes widened dramatically. "That's in your tummy?" She pointed at Lorelai's belly in awe.

"Our baby," Lorelai nodded. Lorelai pressed her lips together in amusement as Willow and Kitty grabbed hold of Richards arms so they could see the picture. "Kitty Willow that's your little brother, Dad meet your Grandson."

"How you take the picture Mommy? How you get a camera in your tummy?" Willow asked peering curiously at the image.

"The doctor has a special camera," Lorelai explained simply, she smiled as Kitty and Willow peered at the image a moment longer before losing interest and trotting round to their seats. "You OK there, Dad?"

"A Grandson." Richard mumbled tearily as he stared at the image. He sniffed ominously and his hand came down to rest on Emily's shoulder. "A grandson."

"You approve?"

"It's splendid," Richard lowered the image and peered at her over the top rim of his glasses "Wonderful." He glanced at the image again. "Not that I wouldn't be equally thrilled with another granddaughter."

Lorelai quirked her eyebrows. "But it's nice to have something you don't have already," she extended her hand slowly, her smile wide as she took in her father's tearful awed expression. "Can I have it back. I promise I'll make you a copy for the fridge?"

"Why on earth do you have an obsession with putting things on our fridge?" Emily shook her head. "Richard sit down so we can eat."

"Yes of course," Richard handed the image back to Lorelai. "He looks very handsome Lorelai."

"Thanks Dad," Lorelai smiled happily as she tucked the image away.

"He does," Emily added in agreement, "now there are three types of cake and I need your opinion for which to get for Rory's birthday."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai glanced at the clock and with a smile carefully pulled herself out of bed. Grabbing her cell phone she slipped out of the bedroom and moved to perch on the window seat that overlooked the driveway. Quickly she pressed Rory's contact and waited patiently for the call to connect. She pouted lightly as it went straight to voicemail. "What's this? Breaking tradition? I'm gonna call until you pick up" After ending the call she immediately redialled. As Rory's voicemail message sounded again she hissed in annoyance. "I mean it, birthday girl or not, I'm calling until you answer." She ended the call and hit redial for a second time.

"What!"

"Well, good morning to you too birthday girl," Lorelai grinned.

"Mom," Rory's sleepy voice sounded down the phone in desperation.

Lorelai smile widened. "It's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago. I was lying in a hospital bed."

"Mom," Rory bleated again. "Seriously?"

"Say your bit," Lorelai insisted.

Rory huffed down the phone. "Oh Boy, here we go."

"Good girl," Lorelai nodded. "Only I had a huger, fatter stomach then I do now, and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor."

"Oh leave," Rory yawned down the phone.

"On leave, right! And there I was."

"In labour."

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite," Lorelai continued as she ruefully rubbed her rounded stomach.

"I wonder if the Walton's ever did this?" Rory yawned again. "Hey you get to do it again."

"Don't spoil the flow," Lorelai jokingly chastised. "And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me."

"There wasn't."

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun," Lorelai smiled gently. "Still mad at the Mommy for waking you up?"

"Wouldn't be my birthday without it," Rory yawned again. "Do you do this with the twins?"

"A nice adaptation of their birth not the we nearly died version. Just Mommy was so fat she was stuck in the chair and then Kitty was very sleepy so Grandma took Mommy to the hospital and a crazy swirly few hours later we were all here and we had a sleepover at the nice hospital." Lorelai sighed sadly. "It's not the same beautiful moment as it was for you. Though seeing Emily in scrubs was a highlight."

"Mean."

"No, she rocks that green colour," Lorelai joked. "So how does it feel to be twenty-five?"

"No different." Rory yawned again. "Mom, I'm sorry I have to be at work early. I'll call you tonight when I get home. Go rest my little brother."

"Alright," Lorelai mumbled reluctantly. "I love you."

"You too."

"Bye Kid," Lorelai ended the call and gave a soft sad sigh. She hated being so far away from Rory and she always felt it more keenly on Rory's birthday. Slowly she stood up. As she did she felt the gentle movement of the baby inside her and she smiled and rested her hand on her stomach. "What's your story going to be? My little man," she turned to go back to the bedroom and frowned as she caught sight of the chink of light visible under April's doorframe. "This explains the electric bill," Carefully Lorelai opened the door so that she could turn off the light and jumped.

"Lorelai?" April hastily sat up in bed.

"Apricot? I thought you'd fallen asleep with the light on again. What are you doing awake so early?" Lorelai padded into the room and looked nervously at her step daughter. "Please tell me you weren't studying?"

"No," April shook her head and glanced down at her covers. "I was messaging someone."

"Now?" Lorelai frowned slightly. "Are they ok?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them I'll speak to them later," April quickly tapped out a message. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't burn the candle at both ends," Lorelai took a step forward and tenderly kissed April on the forehead. "That big old brain needs some recharge time," she chuckled as April screwed up her nose. "Get some sleep?"

"You should get some sleep too," April pointed out as she nestled back into the blankets on her bed. "My little brother needs to grow big and strong."

"Not too big I hope," Lorelai patted her stomach. "There are space issues to consider." She leant down and turned the beside lamp off. "Night Apricot, or morning, just rest your eyes." Slowly Lorelai made her way back out of the bedroom and through the moonlit hallway back to her and Luke's bedroom. She shook her head in dismay as she saw that Luke had rolled over to take some of her space, her husband hugging the throw pillow she had started to use to stay comfortable. "Hun," she whispered as she tried to climb into bed. "Shift over, wide load here," she touched his shoulder. "Luke I need you to move a bit." She squeezed into the bed as Luke mumbled something incoherent and rolled over slightly so she could have a bit more room. "Thanks Hun," Lorelai pressed a kiss to his temple and nestled under the blanket. Instantly Luke rolled back alongside her, his arm coming to enclose her protectively.

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard hurried down the pathway that led from the car park to his faculty building. There was a fine misty rain falling, the type that got everywhere and made everything soaking wet. Fall had definitely arrived, as any residual heat left over from the blazing summer seemed to be rapidly vanishing. The leaves were all turning various shades of brown and orange in a way that if it wasn't for the rain would be thoroughly charming.

"Hi Richard."

Richard paused for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. He smiled as he found the young TA who was Emily's doppelganger dashing towards him. "Good morning Laura."

"It's delightful, isn't it?" Laura dashed to catch up with him holding a book about her head to try and shield herself from the persistent falling damp.

"Nice weather for ducks," Richard gave her a warm smile as he reached the doorway and held it open for her. "After you."

"Thanks," Laura flashed him a disarming smile and raced into the foyer. She peered at her reflection in one of the nearby cabinets and gave a soft groan.

"You look… um…" Richard trailed off and fumbled with his bag as his cell phone started to ring in his pocket, "very nice."

"Your kind," Laura gave him a bemused look. "Nothing a headscarf won't fix," and then waved softly "Bye Richard."

"Good Bye, Em…Laura," Richard muttered as he fumbled with his phone. "Hello dear," he answered the phone call as he watched Laura walking away from him down the corridor. "No, I won't forget to collect it. Yes Emily, I wrote it all down."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Daddy."

Luke looked around pausing with mopping the kitchen floor. "Don't come in Wills, the floors wet."

"Ok Daddy," Willow nodded hovering obediently. "What time I see April?"

"April?" Luke looked at her curiously.

"Her door shut," Willow sighed dramatically. "It always shut."

"She's studying." Luke told her softly.

"But she did that yesterday?" Willow sighed heavily again. "I wanna read wiv her," she held out a book. "I want to practis to show Rory I can do it."

"I can practice with you Willow soon as I finished my chores," Luke told her as he moved the mop around.

"Kay Daddy," Willow gave him a big smile and looked down at her book. "I gonna be good." She smiled and spun round in a circle returning to face Luke her smile gone. "Daddy? Why Kitty go in and I not?"

"What?" Luke looked at her blankly, he followed Willow's pointed finger and mouth dropped open in surprise as he saw Kitty perched on the window sill half hidden by the curtain. "Kits, how did you get there?" he leant the mop against the counter and picked his way across the wet floor.

"I was hidin," Kitty told him, with an air of concern in her voice. "You say we not allowed to go on the wet so I not go on the wet," she nodded at the floor.

Luke reached out for her and hauled her onto his hip marvelling at the tiny ledge the girl had managed to rest upon. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I not want to get in trouble," Kitty gave him a wide eyed hopeful look.

"Alright Kits." Luke picked his way over to the dry part of the floor and set her on the floor. "Go play in the playroom for a bit. April has work to do and I need to finish this," he pointed at the floor.

"April always working," Kitty sighed. "Daddy can we do bumpies?"

"Not today Kitty, maybe another day," Luke gave her a soft smile, "Mommy doesn't like us doing bumpies."

"But they fun," Kitty gave a frustrated sigh. "Where is Mommy?"

"She's working," Luke told her gently. "She has to do extra work today so she can be around all weekend for Rory."

Kitty gave an ambivalent shrug. "Can I play on the swing?"

"Not now Kits," Luke told her. "It's dark. We can do it tomorrow OK."

"Alwight," Kitty gave a soft huff. "Can I play with the blocks?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "Why don't you see how high you can make a tower." He smiled gently as the twins scurried off to play quietly and then returned to the kitchen finishing mopping the floor and then moving into the living room to clean away the trail of mess that accompanied having two 3 years old and clutter loving wife. As he entered the library area at the back part of the room he sighed as he saw the books haphazardly placed around the room; objects resting on pages as bookmarks. "What is it about this family and books?" Carefully he cleared around the open books, putting away those that were closed, not wanting to upend any careful system that one of the girls had constructed.

As he finished the front door opened and he quickly made his way to greet Lorelai. "Hey."

"Hey, aww, you cleaned everywhere," Lorelai kissed him softly. "Lemony fresh."

"I was here. I spoke to Hannah about her keeping the twins a bit later than 5.30, she said only in an emergency," he rolled his eyes. "Something to do with her insurance or license of something."

"We'll manage," Lorelai shrugged and softly stroked his arm. "Where are they all, it's quiet, almost too quiet?"

"Twins are in the backroom, April's upstairs," Luke glanced up the stairs. "She came home and went straight up, barely mumbled hello," he gave her a nervous look. "You think she's OK? Should I talk to her about who she was texting in the middle of the night?"

Lorelai sighed and looked up the stairs. "She seems OK, maybe a little stressed but her workload has amped up. We'll keep an eye on her, maybe mention it to Anna." She squeezed his arm. "I'm sure she's fine. It's an important year for her. She needs good transcripts to get into a good college, knowing Apricot she's probably worried about that," Lorelai kissed him tenderly. "I'm gonna change into something more comfortable." She looked over her shoulder as the phone rang.

"I'll get it go change, it's probably Emily wanting to check times again," Luke rolled his eyes and patted Lorelai's backside, gently forcing her up the stairs.

"Again! She should know we are well drilled by now," Lorelai rolled her eyes and began to make her way up the stairs.

Luke watched her go for a moment before the insistent ring of the phone pulled him away from his favourable view and he rushed to grab the handset. "Hello."

"Luke?"

"Oh Hey Spencer," Luke greeted the young man. "You guys still planning to get here for about 8?"

"Yeah, we're leaving as soon as we all get back. It's great that Dee can stay at the house," Spencer muttered nervously.

"That's what's the guestroom's for," Luke quipped. He grimaced as he heard an indignant screech followed by the sound of Kitty and Willow loudly bickering with each other. "Er Spencer, the twins are up to something so I gotta go…"

"Actually Luke, would it be OK if I saw you and Lorelai, just us, for a bit over the weekend. I know it will be hard to pry Lorelai and Rory apart but I just need to talk to you about something." Spencer mumbled breathily down the phone.

"Yeah sure," Luke agreed distractedly as the twin's volume rose. "I'll see you tomorrow Spencer, I gotta go see what World War 3 is about. Bye." Luke closed the phone call, barely giving Spencer enough time to say goodbye. Luke chucked the phone onto the couch and raced towards the backroom.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Come in," Emily held the door open wide as she beckoned the group into the Gilmore Mansion. "Hello birthday girl," she released the door and pulled her eldest granddaughter into a warm hug. "I hope you enjoy your party."

"It looks amazing Grandma," Rory stared around the foyer. "Thank you, you didn't need to do all this."

"Nonsense," Emily tapped her arm lightly. "My Granddaughter deserves to be celebrated." She waved Rory into the living room, greeting Spencer, Dee and Lane in turn before bending over to greet her younger grandchildren. "Hello my darlings, welcome to the party."

"It very pretty Grama," Willow told Emily as she shrugged off her coat and dropped it on the floor.

"As is your party dress," Emily smiled indulgently down at the three year old.

Willow looked down at her purple dress; a full length dress made from multiple layers of tulle that flowed from a beautifully embroidered bodice. "You chosed in Grama," Willow told her softly. The child bent over and grabbed her coat from the floor bundling it up so it could be collected.

"It's too fluffy," Kitty mumbled as she took off her own coat and stared down at her own dress, a copy of her sisters but in a soft apple colour.

Lorelai grabbed her daughter's shoulder and pulled her back towards her bending over and whispering in her ear. "It's fun when you spin around."

"Is?" Kitty looked up at her hopefully and then gave a test spin. She gave a delighted chortle. "It is Mommy! Grama you picked good."

"Thank you, Kitty," Emily touched her granddaughter on the nose. "Why don't you go in and get a drink. I had some of the fruity water you like made especially for you,"

"Kay" Kitty grabbed Willow's hand and the twins skipped off into the main part of the party, Luke following them a few steps behind with the air of a man concerned about spinning children and pricy ornaments.

"He's such a good father," Emily mused as he watched him go, "and how are my daughter and grandson?" she raised her shoulders slightly in delight as she greeted Lorelai.

"Your grandson is growing rapidly and making your daughter very fat," Lorelai accepted Emily's gentle kiss. "He's moving more, but Luke hasn't felt him yet."

"You look lovely," Emily told her softly as she studied Lorelai's ensemble, her eyes focussing on the area that housed her grandson. "Even if I didn't pick your dress."

"The party looks great Mom." Lorelai touched Emily's elbow. "Is that Paris Geller's dulcet tones I hear?"

"Yes, I thought Rory might like to catch up with her, it is Rory's party after all." Emily glanced around the downstairs of the house nervously.

"Something wrong Mom?" Lorelai asked gently as she noticed Emily's momentary nerves. "It all looks great and you are great at throwing parties."

"Oh it's nothing," Emily waved her hand dismissively.

"Sure, it's nothing," Lorelai rolled her eyes knowingly. "Is it Dad?" she grimaced as Emily shot her a wounded look. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Emily sighed. "He's been so attentive and we spend all our time together when he isn't at work and he's been wonderful with the party." She fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket "I don't know there is just something. I can't put my finger on. Did I tell you he bought me perfume?"

"Perfume?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "That's bad?"

"I've always used Chanel no. 5, ever since we got married, before that I wore Miss Dior. He bought me a bottle of Miss Dior something about how he'd smelt it and it reminded him of us." Emily waved her hand again. "He keeps going on about when we were young. I know we aren't exactly spring chickens but we're not old."

"You are in the blazing Fall of your years," Lorelai joked lightly. "The Indian Summer, your years away from Winter."

"Honestly," Emily frowned slightly. "I don't feel old."

"You're not old Mom, I just futzed the timeline," Lorelai gave her an apologetic smile. "I am very much aware that you were only a year older then I am now when Rory was born and hey look at me still gestating." She patted her stomach. "Maybe that is what Dad is reacting to, that he has a twenty-five-year-old granddaughter."

"Do you think?" Emily looked at her hopefully. "Thank you Sweetheart," Emily's smile relaxed and she fondly patted Lorelai on the forearm. "I'm sure it's that. Now would you like something to drink." Emily looped her arm into Lorelai's and led her into the living room where the guests were milling around.

"Mommy," Kitty called excitedly as she ran up to greet them a big smile on her face. "Granpa said they gonna be music and we can dance. Daddy said we can dance too."

"Grandpa and Daddy are good dancers and your dress will swirl amazingly," Lorelai told her softly. Kitty gave her a beaming smile and raced over to Luke who was busy trying to hold three cups and search for coasters. "Party looks great Mom."

"Thank you Lorelai, the girl's beds are made up if they get sleepy and your room as well in case you need a rest," Emily smiled serenely at her. "I'll go help Luke," Emily darted off to assist Luke.

Lorelai took a deep breath as she watched her family interact, Emily seemed to be buzzing now she had had reassurance. Her mother said something to Luke which made him give her a warm smile and the twins were fluttering around the room twirling with April and weaving in around the groups of Rory's friends, newer, old and forever.

"Here you are Lorelai," Spencer stood next to Lorelai and handed her a glass of juice. "It's a nice party."

"Oh Emily Gilmore throws the best kind of parties, and the food will be amazing," Lorelai glanced towards the dining room hopefully. "Sorry if you had any plans."

"I didn't really." Spencer shook his head. "I didn't realise 25 was a big deal. I knew she wanted to come home but other than that I hadn't got any further before Emily asked about a party."

"She's a little homebody," Lorelai chuckled as she looked over to Rory deep in a conversation with a furiously gesticulating Paris.

"I…um…wanted to talk to you about that," Spencer gave Lorelai a sideways look as he took a calming sip from his drink.

"You guys are always welcome to come and stay with us for the weekend," Lorelai told him with a warm smile. "We love you coming up and not just because you bring Rory. Your part of the family now."

"Thanks," Spencer took another deep breath. "I was wondering if it's Ok with you and Luke if I officially became part of the family."

"Offici…" Lorelai gasped and her mouth dropped open. "Are you?" She grabbed hold of Spencer's arm and dragged him out of Rory's eyesight. "Do you want…? Are you asking for my permission to…?" She gave a soft squeal. "Are you going to ask tonight?"

"No," Spencer shook his head. "I was actually going to take you and Luke out to lunch and ask officially. It's just you gave me an In," he gave a mildly self-deprecating shrug. "I can't imagine spending my life without her. I think she's ready for that step, the official step. Don't you think?"

"I think you and her are perfect for each other and yes, I think she's ready" Lorelai pulled the young man into a big hug. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not sure," Spencer gave her an apologetic smile. "I want to give her my Mom's ring, but I need to meet up with Dad and it's difficult to get our schedules to tie up. With how busy everything is with his work and mine it might not be till later in the year."

"Mean," Lorelai smacked his bicep.

The young man rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask in person."

"You didn't need to, but I'm really glad you did." Lorelai pulled him into another strong hug and then held Spencer by the shoulders looking him up and down. "And I would love to have you officially in our family."


	5. In This Light

**AN - Thank you for the names suggestions, I think I've found the winner :) I really did like the idea of naming after Buddy but his name is Bertram Lynns and I really couldn't get anything out of that (it was in the sniffy's history story on the menu) but a totally lovely idea. So yeah um, not sure that you guys are going to particularly like this one from the pov of Emily Lorelai based on the comments but there is a point to it, I promise. That being said. I hope you guys enjoy, reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 5 –In this light**

"Your father is working late, so isn't joining us."

"Well Hello to you too Mom," Lorelai grabbed hold of the twin's shoulders protectively as Emily barked her sort of greeting at them in the entrance for the Gilmore Mansion.

"Yes, well come in. I've drinks prepared," Emily turned and marched towards the living room.

Lorelai ushered the twins in and moved to the nearest table using it to help lower herself onto her knees. She beckoned her daughters to her and began to carefully undo the zipper on Kitty's coat. "Ok beautiful ones, Grandma is a bit angry tonight so we have to be extra especially well behaved OK, always use our inside voices," she helped Kitty out of her coat and then beckoned Willow so that she could remove her coat as well. "And if you can use your special granddaughter magic that would be good." She set the two coats on the table and reached and grabbed the girls' hands looking at them solemnly. "Just remember whatever Grandma says, she's not mad at you, Ok."

"She mad at Grampa," Kitty nodded furiously. "Maybe he eated all the cereal like Daddy did."

"Maybe," Lorelai let go of the twin's hands and then cumbersomely got to her feet. "Oh Boy, this boy is making things difficult."

"Is he big enough to come out yet?" Willow asked curiously as she peered at Lorelai's belly intently. "You got a fat tummy."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and smoothed her dress over the round swell in her abdomen. "I know Honey bunch but baby isn't big enough yet. We're halfway so Mommy's tummy will get a lot bigger," she carefully hung the twins' coats over the nearby chair as the maid was nowhere to be found and then held her hands out for the twins to take. "I think the maid is hiding."

"Maybe that why Grama mad too?" Willow wondered as she took Lorelai's hand.

"Maybe Buttercup," Lorelai took a deep breath and cautiously led the twins into the living room. Emily was sat in the nearest seat to the fire, her back straight, her legs crossed and an icy stare that seemed to freeze the room despite the fire. "So just us girls tonight then Mom?"

"Well as Luke isn't here also," Emily muttered. "Obviously."

"Daddy comed last week," Willow sounded pulling her hand out of Lorelai's and trotting up to Emily. "Daddy comes, then, don't come, so today he don't come because he comed last week. I like the buttons."

Lorelai held her breath nervously Emily looked momentarily surprised and looked down as Willow began to cautiously touch the button on the cuff of Emily's jacket. She released her breath as Emily finally seemed to smile. "Come on Kitty Kat let's sit down. Mom are you cool with Willow or should she sit with me?"

Emily looked up at her, peeling her eyes away from her granddaughter and frowned. "For goodness sake you don't need to baby me."

"Oh Boy," Kitty muttered. The small child clambered up onto the couch and folded her arms with a resigned sigh. "I think our gandaughter magic is broked Mommy."

Lorelai let out a heavily sigh and flexed her hand towards Willow, encouraging her daughter back to her. It had been a long time since she had seen her mother so combative and angry. She wasn't sure that the twins had ever seen Emily this incensed over something and it was a side of her mother she wasn't keen on them seeing. "I'm not babying you Mom," Lorelai waited a moment as Willow climbed up onto the couch beside Kitty, the twins filling the half of the couch furthest from Emily allowing her to take the nearer seat. A lioness protecting her cubs.

"You are, and what is granddaughter magic?" Emily shivered slightly, drawing her shoulders towards her ears.

"Well, these two have a very positive effect on you," Lorelai nodded towards the twins. "Many a time since their arrival, you have ignored certain transgressions."

"You make me sound like a dictator," The frown on Emily's face deepened.

"Not a dictator Mom, you're just particular," Lorelai shrugged lightly. "You've been a little less particular. So," she looked warily at Emily. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, it's alright," Emily broke eye contact bringing her attention to her hands. She looked up and scowled as Lorelai made a noise that indicated she didn't believe her. "It's hardly something to discuss in front of the girls."

"Alright, that's your cue, one and two," Lorelai looked at the twins. "Can you be super big girls and go up to your room and play nicely for me?"

"We use our inside voices," Kitty assured her jumping off the couch. "Fix Grama Mommy."

"She don't need fixing," Willow shot her sister a serious look and slithered off the couch. "I gonna practis reading."

"Ok," Lorelai nodded. She watched as she twins made their way across to the stairs. Waiting until the girls had cleared the first landing she switched her attention back to her mother and blanched. Emily was looking at her with a wounded look. A look which she hadn't seen for a long time. "What is it Mom?"

"Kitty thinks I need fixing," Emily sighed sadly.

"You're not the Grandma they know and love," Lorelai told her gently. She slid closer to Emily and studied her mother for a moment. If she was honest her mother looked close to tears, an emotional outburst over whatever was bothering her so deeply bubbling just below the immaculate surface. "Mom are you OK?" she waited patiently for Emily to make her response, a fascinating study of her mother battling with her emotions and the decision of how much to tell.

"Your father keeps working late, he's covering for someone in the department who's fractured their leg," Emily began tentatively. "Yesterday I thought I would surprise him so I bought take out. Your influence," she nodded at Lorelai. "I took it to his office and there was a woman there, a young pretty thing," Emily took a shuddering breath. "He was laughing and looking at her."

"The horror! Dad was communicating with someone," Lorelai looked at Emily blankly. "It's a college, there are bound to be lots of young women there, and I've come to realise any girl under 25 tends to be pretty."

"Lorelai," Emily stood up and paced to the drinks cart where she poured herself a healthy measure of whisky. "Must everything be a joke with you. It wasn't that he was looking at her, it was how he was looking at her."

"Porterhouse steak?" Lorelai grimaced as she asked the question. As Emily gave a curt nod Lorelai's shoulders dropped. "Oh."

"Yes, Oh," Emily took a gulp of her drink. "And when I walked in he jumped out of his seat. He looked guilty."

"Mom."

"I'm not imagining it Lorelai."

"I wasn't going to say you were, but have your spoken to Dad about it?" Lorelai asked gently. "Have you asked him what was going on, it might be nothing."

"It's not nothing Lorelai," Emily drained her glass and reached for the bottle again.

With a loud huff of exertion Lorelai pulled herself out of her seat and moved to the cart. She rested her hand on Emily's wrist stopping her mother from pouring another drink. "You don't know what it is. Looking at someone doesn't mean anything, it might upset you, but Dad hasn't done anything wrong."

"That we know of," Emily tried to lift the bottle once more. As she realised that Lorelai was not going to let her lift it she gave a huff of annoyance and took a step back from the cart. "Fine, I won't have any more to drink."

"Atta girl," Lorelai offered her mother a wider then necessary smile. "Talk to Dad Mom, it's better than wigging out over something that might be nothing. Now do you want to talk some more or can I go and get your grandbabies and you can show them Grandma isn't broken."

"I'll get them, you rest. It sounds like you need it given the way you got out of that seat!"

"I'm not that bad," Lorelai looked downwards with a small frown. "Just less bendy, heavier and the weight is in a different place to usual. I thought it would be easier with just one. I'm not even that big yet, not really."

"It's probably running around after the other two, and working full time," Emily fixed her with a concerned, sympathetic look. "You do too much."

"No, I don't," Lorelai shook her head and waved Emily towards the stairs. "Come on Mom, it's nearly dinner time and if Willow has got her hands on a book she's going to want to read to you."

"She's reading?" Emily gave Lorelai an excited smile.

"Kinda, she can read a few words but mostly she's just making the story up from the pictures and the words she can read," Lorelai grinned at Emily, pleased by her mother's elevated mood. "Let's get them and eat."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Is nothing sacred to these people?" Rory grabbed Spencer's arm as they rounded the corner. She glanced over her shoulder as if concerned she might be being followed. "Why would you do that? Why would you tear a beautiful piece of classic literature to shreds?"

"I think it's art," Spencer threw his arm protectively round Rory's shoulder as they began the long walk home from the theatre where they had just endured a play to their house.

"Art does not give you license to destroy such a beautiful source material" Rory twisted her mouth in disgust "It's Jane Austen. I understand the desire of some people to modernise things but that was just sacrilege. 'You've never seen Austen like this'. Indeed not!" Rory frowned as Spencer chuckled lightly and she hit his chest softly. "Don't laugh! I'm mad! That was like watching someone drowning kittens."

"We could have left," Spencer pointed out.

"We were in the front row, they could see us." Rory looked at him aghast. "Everyone could see us," She squeaked as Spencer suddenly let go of her. "What are you doing?"

"I want to take your picture," Spencer pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly snapped a few images. "You're cute when your angry."

"Ok, there should be a moratorium on calling people cute after twenty-five," Rory grabbed at his phone almost managing to grab it from his hand. Instead Spencer twisted her in his arms and held the camera out, pressing a kiss against her cheek as he snapped the picture. "We're taking selfies now?" Rory pushed him away with a giggle. "Are we one of those couples now or do you just want to play with your new toy?"

"We're whatever we are," Spencer shrugged with an edge of nervousness as he looked at the image, "And I like my phone." His smile widened. "You look adorable," he held the phone out to her so she could see and chuckled as Rory groaned at the image. "Is adorable OK or is that banned as well?"

"I guess not," Rory shook her head her smile widening as she took in the image. "And you might be right. We do look adorable, and maybe a bit cold."

"You got me," Spencer nodded. "Shall we splurge for the cab?"

"It would make up for the crappy play," Rory nodded and looked down the street. "Give it a go, see if you can get one."

"I can get one," Spencer rolled his eyes and stepped into the street raising his arm. Barely a minute later a yellow cab pulled up and he turned to her with a triumphant smile on his face. "See."

"You were just lucky," Rory stepped off the curb and climbed into the cab.

"I guess," Spencer joined her. "Well, we've got 22 blocks, lets have how awful that play was."

* * *

 **xXx**

April carefully climbed the tree into the rough wooden box that comprised Jessica's tree house. Even through the structure was chilled and damp it was still warmer then outside. She grinned at Jessica sat bundled in blankets, a book on her knees. "You rival my sister as a bookworm. What you reading?"

"Catching Fire," Jessica lifted the cover from her knees to show April.

"Are you enjoying it?" April asked, crawling across the wooden box and snuggled under the blankets beside Jessica.

"So far, I can't decide if I like it better than the first one or not," Jessica shrugged and then straightened the blankets. "How was your day?"

"It happened," April shrugged and reached for the book, pulling it so it balanced on her knee as well. She scanned the page Jessica was on, "better now."

"I'm good at making things better," Jessica whispered, she brought the book nearer to them so April could read as well. "You want me to go back to the start?"

"I'll pick it up," April shook her head and readjusted the blanket. "They aren't that hard to follow."

"Clever clogs," Jessica elbowed her. The two girls read a page together until Jessica reached the end of the page. "You done?"

"Yeah," April nodded.

Silently Jessica turned to the next page and then rested her head against April's shoulder as they both began to read.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily strode down the wide hallway of the college, carefully striding along as she moved through the place that had been Richard's place of work for the past year. She was feeling more positive then she had on the previous Friday night. A very pleasant weekend with Richard being his very normal self, a wonderful mixture of stubbornness, helplessness and extreme kindness had made her feel somewhat stupid over her reaction to something which had been in hindsight wholly innocent. The last few days had been back to normal.

Her shopping bag bumped against her leg as she strode along. Some new pens for Richard after he had spent the best part of an hour on Sunday blustering about the house trying to find some. As the college was on the way to the foundation office she had thought she would drop the pens into him so that some poor student was not confronted with Grumpy Richard. She turned down the hallways that led to the staff offices and quickly made her way to Richard's small office at the end of a dimly lit hallway. With a sharp knock she waited for a response and upon hearing a low 'enter' from her husband she slipped inside.

"Emily?" Richard sat up straight in his chair and peered at her over the top of his round glasses, a smile stretching across his face. "This is a nice surprise. Did I forget to do something?"

"No, I did a spot of shopping and I found those pens you were looking for," Emily reached into one of the bags she was carrying and quickly found the box of pens. "I thought I would drop them by, so you could work properly."

"Thank you dear," Richard took the box from her in delight immediately opening the box and elaborately drawing out one of the pens. With a smile of delighted eagerness, he quickly scribbled out a note on his notepad and gave a sigh of relief. "Perfection. Thank you, those ball points really do crick up my wrist."

"I'm glad," Emily fumbled with her bags. "I also bought something I thought you might like to see."

"Oh," Richard looked at her intrigued.

"For our grandson," Emily gave him an excited smile and rounded the desk so she could get out the delicately wrapped parcel. "I know Lorelai and Luke won't want us buying lots of things but I saw this and I couldn't resist." She carefully teased open the tissue paper to reveal a pale blue knitted cardigan with pearlescent buttons.

"It's lovely Emily," Richard studied the garment for a moment. "Didn't Lorelai have something like this when she was a baby?"

"She had several like this, but in white, lemon and pink," Emily carefully stowed the package. "I know she'll probably find it old fashioned…" she stopped as the door opened.

"Richard I've got those papers for the…" Laura stopped in surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were with someone. I should have knocked. I just came to drop the papers off," Laura took a step forward and quickly handed them to Richard. "I'm sorry I'll get out of your way. Nice to see you again Mrs Gilmore."

Emily gave a curt nod in the young woman's direction.

"Thank you Emi…Laura," Richard gestured towards the paper.

Emily peered at her husband, her brow creasing as she studied him, he had that look on his face again. The one that usually only seemed to be reserved for her except now it was being shared with this young girl. Laura gave a faint nod and quickly darted out the room. Emily stared at the closed doorway for several moments as Richard reached for the bag to see what else she had purchased. Emily turned pulling the bag away from him and stared at her husband. "You went to call her Emily, you did that last week."

"Well yes," Richard looked sheepish. "I don't mean to it just slips out." He fiddled with his new pen. "She looks like you."

"She does not," Emily glanced towards the doorway, frowning as she tried to visualize the young woman so to remember the resemblance.

"She looks like you used to, especially with the way she dresses," Richard's full megawatt smile returned. "What else did you buy our grandson? That bag looks a little full for one cardigan."

Emily squared her shoulders. "You're attracted to her."

Richard shook his head before giving a heavy sigh. "There is nothing between Laura and I, she just reminds me of you, you were a very beautiful woman Emily."

"What does that mean?" Emily hissed as her body went rigid.

"It doesn't mean anything Emily," Richard stood up slowly fumbling with his jacket as he looked nervously at the floor.

"She reminds you of me when I was young," Emily's shoulders squared.

"It's nothing just a foolish old man, a momentary spot in the day when I can forget I'm an old, overweight man who's approaching seventy. I can pretend I'm young again. That young thing reminds me of my beautiful wife, that is all."

"The young me before I became an old hag," Emily hissed. "That is what you mean."

"Emily," Richard tried to take her shoulder but she shrugged from his grip. "I did not say that you are…"

Emily rounded the desk and looked back at him with a wounded look. "That's what you mean. I used to be beautiful, I used to make you feel young and important and now I'm just this crone that…"

"Emily," Richard tried to follow her. "That is not what I mean at all. There is no need to be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" Emily hissed angrily. "I am not being dramatic, contrary to popular opinion when a woman gets upset it is not because she is being dramatic but because she is just that upset."

"Emily, I did not mean to upset you." Richard rounded the desk and tried to reach out to her. "Darling."

"Don't darling me," Emily stepped out of his reach and strode the door. "I'll leave you to your fantasy."

"Emily," Richard called after her. "Emily come back."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Oh," Lorelai dashed through the front door as the house phone rang insistently. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She held the door a fraction longer to ensure the twins got in the house and rushed into the living room to grab the phone. She let out a low growl when she realised the phone wasn't in the cradle. "Where's the phone?" she scanned the living room for the handset even though the ringing was telling her it was nearby. "Extra cuddles, if you can find the phone," she called to the twins as she started moving the cushions on the armchair around to try and locate it.

"Mommy," Kitty pointed suddenly, pointing to the floor beneath table where the phone cradle stood. The handset fallen beneath the table. "I get it," she dropped to her knees and plucked it from the floor and held it up.

"Thank you Bubba," Lorelai took the phone and pressed accept. "Hello?"

"Hello, is that Lorelai Gilmore?" a soft tentative voice sounded down the phone.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes," Lorelai corrected. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Gilmore asked me to call you," the voice sounded again. "I'm Karin, the maid."

"Is Mom OK?" Lorelai asked perching on the arm of the armchair.

"Mrs Gilmore asked me to apologise but she needs to cancel today's dinner, she is feeling unwell," Karin's hesitant voice sounded again.

"What's wrong with her?" Lorelai frowned, knowing it was unlike her mother to give in to illness. "Is she alright?" The maid at the end of the phone cleared her throat nervously and Lorelai sighed heavily realising that the maid sounded absolutely terrified which more than likely meant that Emily was on the warpath about something. "Ok, well tell her to feel better and to call me if she needs me."

"I will," The maid's voice sounded with a modicum relieved. "I better go."

"Ok, thanks for calling," Lorelai ended the call and set the phone back in the cradle as she chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Grama sick?" Willow asked with concern as she pulled herself into the seat and cuddled into Lorelai as best she could.

"Sounds like it Honey bunch," Lorelai wrapped her arm around Willow's shoulder.

"Poor Grama," Willow shook her head sadly. "She don't like it when she gets an achy head."

"No, she doesn't." Lorelai rubbed the child's back.

"So no going ta see Grama and Grampa," Kitty surmised resting her hands on Lorelai's lap. She gave a soft yawn and laid her head down on her hands.

"You want a nap Bubba?" Lorelai asked bringing her free arm to stroke Kitty's back.

"I sleepy Mommy and my legs feel jingle jangly, maybe I sick like Grama," Kitty looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't think you are," Lorelai told her softly as she felt Kitty's forehead. "I think you are just a growing girl who's had a busy day. Tell you what Mommy's feeling tired to. Are you tired too?" she asked smoothing Willow's hair.

"Yeah Mommy, but not night time sleepy just yawny sleepy," Willow told her yawning for affect.

Lorelai nodded in understanding. "Me too, that walk made me yawny sleepy. Why don't I call Daddy and tell him he doesn't have to rush home and we can have a nap together."

"Really!" Kitty lifted her head from Lorelai's lap with a large smile. "Yeah."

"Okey dokey then," Lorelai gestured to the girls to move away from her. "I want you to take your shoes off and go upstairs to Mommy's and Daddy's room. And I'm going to call Daddy and then we can all have a nap."

"Good idea Mommy," Willow bounced down from the seat.

Lorelai watched the twins scurry towards the stairs, moving with far more energy than she felt she possessed even when she wasn't exhausted. Waiting until the twins were halfway up the stairs Lorelai fumbled with her purse and plucked out her cell phone. Hitting speed dial for the diner she waited for the call to collect.

"Lukes',"

"Hi Hun," Lorelai smiled softly as she greeted Luke.

"You Ok?"

"We're fine. I'm just calling to let you know no Friday Night Dinner tonight," Lorelai sighed and braced her hand against her lower back.

Her sigh was obviously louder then she anticipated because Luke's tone immediately changed. "Why what happened? Are you and the kids alright?"

"We're fine Hun. I took the girls for a waddle and I think I wore the wrong shoes because my back feels a bit sore." Lorelai assured him. "The cancellation is down to Mom, apparently she's sick. We need to do something for Dinner. You want me to bring them to the diner?" she smiled as Luke made a little noise of dissent.

"No, we'll go to Sniffy's."

"Alright," Lorelai smiled. "Shall I pick you up?"

"No, I'll come home and get you. You sure you're OK?" Luke's voice was laced with concerned.

"Think there's more to the sick thing then the maid is telling me and I'm a bit tired so the girls and I are going to have a nap." The other end of the phone was silent for a moment and then Luke muttered something to someone at the other end of the line she giggled as Luke made a small grunt. "Is Taylor right behind you or something?"

"Chewing my ear off about Thanksgiving displays," Luke muttered.

"Poor baby. I know, we should let the twins do it. We tick the box with Taylor because we have a display but it will look awful owing to the fact that they are 3. It will drive him nuts." Lorelai suggested her mood lifting as Luke snorted in amusement. "Shall I get them on it when we wake up?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Love you," Lorelai ended the call and then slowly walked up the stairs so she could get to her bedroom. She stifled a smile as she entered the room. The twins busy rearranging the pillows on the bed. "What are you two doing?"

"Making a nest Mommy," Willow told her with an excited smile. "We maked sure there space for you," she patted the bed.

"Thank you Willow," Lorelai padded across the carpet and kicked off her shoes she waited for the twins to crawl out of her way and then she settled onto Luke's side of the bed. As soon as she laid down the twins nestled into her pulling the pillows and blankets with them to finish their construction. "Nice and comfy, cosy" Lorelai murmured as she curled her arms round the twins.

"We maked a good nest," Kitty mumbled as she snuggled in tightly to Lorelai.

"You did," Lorelai held her girls tight, her body exhausted but now that she had laid down her mind whirring into action.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai rubbed her hand across her stomach as she stared up at her parents' house. She had barely been able to sleep last night. For the last sixteen hours her brain had been whirring around going over everything that might be happening with her parents and why Friday night dinner had been cancelled, with her mother actually being sick at the very bottom of the list.

Her focus was so fixed on the house she didn't notice her father come up from behind down the driveway holding a newspaper and a bakery bag. When he tapped gently on the window she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jeez Dad, you shouldn't scare me like that." Lorelai muttered as she opened the car door. "Careful. You nearly made Little Man pop right out of me."

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I didn't mean to alarm you." Richard fixed her with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded and slowly slid her legs out of the car. "We're OK," she rubbed her stomach thoughtfully as she studied her father. He looked exhausted and deflated. "I was worried about Mom. It's not like her to cancel Friday Night Dinner."

"No," Richard nodded softly. "Come in Lorelai."

Lorelai slid out the rest of the way from the car and followed her father to the front door. He was walking with his shoulders rounded, his feet plodding along the concrete. "Dad?"

"She's upset Lorelai, she didn't want the girls to see." Richard told her quietly as he held the door open for her. "From what I gather Kitty called her broken the other week."

"Kinda," Lorelai nodded nervously. "Dad, what's going on?"

"A stupid old man putting his foot in it," Richard offered her a weak smile.

"Can I hear your version before I get hers?" Lorelai asked carefully When Richard didn't respond she decided to bite the bullet. "Mom said she saw you looking at a girl."

"Laura, she's a TA, who happens to look very much like your mother did when she was a young woman," Richard sighed and beckoned Lorelai towards the kitchen. "She's a very kind and clever young woman and for a few minutes a day she made me forget that I am an old man."

"You're not so old Dad," Lorelai told him kindly. "Did you tell Mom this?"

"Yes," Richard sighed once more and then reached into the bakery bag to pull out a Danish. He held it out to Lorelai.

"I ate earlier," Lorelai waved her hand. "I'm guessing that conversation didn't go well."

"No, your mother is refusing to speak to me and is putting words in my mouth when she sees me. Every time I open my mouth I make it worse. I'm a foolish old man who let himself get caught in a fantasy of being young again. I never acted on it and it in no way diminishes my love or attraction for your mother." Richard sighed heavily. "She won't listen to me."

"Well," Lorelai sighed. "You know how Mom can be with the ear listening."

"She heard when I incorrectly used the past tense," Richard gave Lorelai a woeful stare. "I hate to ask but…"

"I'll talk to her Dad, but I can't promise anything," Lorelai slowly turned away from him. "Where is she?"

"In the bedroom," Richard gestured vaguely.

Lorelai nodded and slowly made her way out of the kitchen and through the downstairs and up through the house to her parents' bedroom. She knocked softly. There was no response. Taking a deep breath Lorelai cautiously pushed open the door. "Mom?" The bedroom was immaculate and silent. "Mom?"

"Lorelai?" Emily appeared a moment later from the closet.

"Hey," Lorelai studied her mother. Emily had a slightly frazzled appearance, her normally immaculate hair was out of place. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Emily turned on her heels disappearing back into the closet. "Did your father call you?"

"No, I was concerned" Lorelai told her following her mother into the closet. She froze in the doorway and stared in shock at the upended room, piles of clothing all over the place. "Did you get robbed?"

"No," Emily threw the garment she was holding on a pile and grabbed another hanger from the rail. "I'm taking inventory."

"Ok, um why?" Lorelai asked approaching the nearest pile of clothes. She blanched as Emily shot a look at her that could shatter glass. "Mom?"

"I needed to do something," Emily sighed heavily and dropped the hanger she was holding onto a different pile, "and I thought, seeing as I am old, I would clear out all of my young clothes."

"Oh Mom," Lorelai took a step nearer. "You're not old."

"Really Lorelai? I'm 67 years old. I'm a grandmother. I think those qualifies me as old. My style is now retro and vintage."

"Mom come on," Lorelai took a step nearer still. "My style is retro and vintage. Rory's style is. Anything that hasn't been on the front of a magazine for five minutes is."

"I'm a relic designated to the scrapheap while your father fantasizes over a pretty young thing," Emily hissed.

"Mom, Dad adores you," Lorelai came within reach of her mother, "and he fantasied about being young again. I fantasize about being young again! He didn't do anything, and he can't help being a bit of a dork and saying the wrong thing, he's a man."

"So, you're on his side?"

Lorelai held her hands out, her palms facing her mother. "I'm not on anyone's side Mom. I'm on the side of not wanting to see people upset."

"Oh really? Since when?" Emily strode towards another part of the closet. "It's never bothered you before that I get upset."

"Mom. I care. You know that." Lorelai caught Emily's arm and held firm. "I get it. You're upset. Dad was an idiot. Put the clothes back on the rails and talk to Dad."

"Don't you dare tell me I'm being stupid," Emily yanked her arm back. "Or that I'm imagining it."

"You're not and I won't." Lorelai folded her arms around protectively around herself. "You're not stupid, you're upset and you're allowed to be, but sticking your head in the sand won't make you feel better. Talking to Dad will."

"Because you know everything. Lorelai Gilmore the fount of all knowledge," Emily shot at her.

"Mom I don't know everything but I know that." Lorelai took a step back feeling completely off kilter, this was the worst version of her mother, the hurt upset Emily who'd overthought ever little aspect of what she thought she had saw and know who lashed out at anyone in her path. It had been so long since Lorelai had seen her mother like this she'd forgotten the warning signs she had put herself in the path of danger.

"You just wait, Luke will look elsewhere too," Emily continued to battle. "He'll get tired of the constant child wrangling and then there will be a new model waiting in the wings as you get…"

"Mom stop!" Lorelai took another step back. "Don't bring Luke into this. This has nothing to do with Luke."

"But he's a man," Emily used Lorelai's own words against her. "That's what men do, isn't it? He'll find someone younger, someone prettier, someone thinner, someone with less baggage."

"I'm not talking to you when you're like this," Lorelai turned to go towards the door, chewing on the inside of her cheeks as Emily continued to offer nuggets of bile about Luke and men. "MOM STOP!" she spun on her heels. "Just Stop! Kitty was right, you are broken."

"I'll add it to my list of attributes," Emily hissed.

"Do that," Lorelai marched out of the bedroom as best she could, slamming the door to her parent's bedroom as loudly as possible. She knew her Mom was lashing out, that Emily was hurt and betrayed but there was something in what her Mom was saying and it was like acid corroding away at her resolve. She stomped down the stairs aware that her father was moving towards her with a hopeful look on his face. "You're on your own Gilmore," Lorelai hissed at him barely stopping to acknowledge him. "She's gone straight past Go and directly into crazy town."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mommy's home," Willow called excitedly as she pointed to the truck as Luke parked the minivan.

"Maybe Wills, but Mommy might have walked to work," Luke told her as he quickly got out the car so he could get his daughters in the house. "We'll see when we get inside. Kits, don't run on the steps." Luke hauled Willow on his hip so he could chase after Kitty. He had the twins for most of the day, the pair running around under his feet at the diner until Miss Patty had taken pity on him and taken the girls to the dance studio to watch her advanced class. He had been expecting Lorelai to come by the diner to get the twins after she came back from Hartford and when she hadn't arrived he'd called first her cell which had gone straight to voicemail and then the Inn, where an acerbic Michel had informed him she was in the office and could not be disturbed.

"Mommy's bag Daddy, she's home," Willow kicked her long legs excitedly indicating she wanted to get down.

"She not downstairs," Kitty frowned as she scanned the downstairs.

Luke glanced up the staircase and frowned slightly. "Mommy's probably having a nap."

"Another one," Kitty rolled her eyes. "She's always taking a nap."

"I know Kits but she gets tired more easily because she's pregnant," he rolled his eyes as the twins looked at him blankly. "You guys want to watch a movie?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Waaaaaalllllllleeeee," Willow sounded, clapping her hands delightedly.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded, "we watch Walle Daddy?"

"Sure," Luke guided the twins to the bean bag cushions they favoured and quickly set the dvd player working with the movie they wanted to watch. Happy that the three-year olds were occupied for now, Luke bounded up the stairs in search of his wife. He frowned as he entered the bedroom. She was laid on the bed, her head at the foot end, clutching a pillow, apparently asleep but he could tell from how tense her body looked that her eyes were simply closed. As he neared her she peeled open her eyes, her blue irises standing out against red sclera. "Hey, you ok?" Luke rushed over. A tearful Lorelai wasn't exactly unusual these days giving her elevated hormones, but shutting herself away was. "What's going on?"

"Mom and Dad are having a massive fight. My mother is back on form," Lorelai sighed tearfully. "I'm still me aren't I?"

Luke blinked in confusion. "Unless you've changed your name, sure," he tenderly rubbed her arm. "What did Emily say?"

"Just that you'd forget me. That a newer model would come along. I'd be usurped" Lorelai took a shuddering breath. "That you'd get tired of just running around after the kids."

"I'm not going to," Luke assured her tenderly smoothed her hair. "It's just Emily lashing out."

"I know," Lorelai hugged the pillow tighter to her. "It's my own fault, I should have stayed out of it."

"You don't like people hurt," Luke rubbed her arm lovingly. "You were worried. Don't let her get to you."

"I'm still me though and you know I love you, right?" Lorelai mumbled. "Even with not having time with work and the twins, you know, right?"

"I know," Luke assured her, his hand trailed off her arm and gently stroked her stomach. "We have time or we wouldn't be having him. And you are definitely still you because you spent 45 minutes the other week trying to get me to paint your belly like a pumpkin for Halloween."

"Well I should use the fatness to my advantage," Lorelai sniffed and wriggled closer to him. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she whimpered as she dissolved into tears.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Luke coaxed her into his arms. He gave a snort of amusement as Lorelai mumbled something unintelligible but he could tell she disagreed with him. "Ok, you're pregnant, so you've got extra hormones which makes you tearful and you're tired because you're not sleeping properly and you're upset because you're Mom, who you've been getting along with, turned on you. Better?"

"Accurate description is accurate," Lorelai mumbled settling into his arms. "Do you have to go?"

"No," Luke held her gently. "Girls are occupied with a DVD. There's only chores and we always have chores. We have twenty minutes before the girls come looking."

"Ok," Lorelai snuggled into him as best she could. "Time for your squishy hugs," she mumbled as she squeezed his arm. "I like your squishy hugs."

"I'm happy to give them," Luke held her tightening his grip.

"Ok, just don't squish too tight," Lorelai mumbled with a resigned sigh. She wriggled slightly allowing Luke to adjust her position and keep a firm but comfortable grip. "Perfect."

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard looked up from his book at the sound of footsteps on the staircase. He could have very easily read in his office or the spare room where he had spent the night but he wanted to be downstairs in the off chance that Emily made an appearance. Nervously he closed his book and placed it to the side. When she appeared, she froze for a moment, the nuances of her expression hidden by the gloom of the dimly lit room, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Would you like something to eat? There's chicken."

"No thank you," Emily muttered making to turn and go back up the stairs.

"Emily, please talk to me," Richard rose from his chair, he sighed as Emily made a scoffing sound as she began to walk up the stairs. "I spoke with Luke, Lorelai is Ok," his comment had the desired effect as she stopped and turned back to look at him.

"Why wouldn't Lorelai be OK?" Emily asked taking a step back down the staircase.

"I believe you may have said some things that upset her," Richard told her softly. "She came to see if you were alright and left very abruptly."

"Oh," Emily folded her arms, looking ashamedly at the floor. "I suppose I may have spoken harshly to her."

"Yes, it would appear so," Richard gave her a nervous look. "Emily please have something to eat. You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry," Emily muttered petulantly.

"Emily please don't make yourself ill on account of me being a damned idiot," Richard held the newel post and stared up at her hopefully. "If you don't want to talk to me tonight I understand, I'll go to the guest room or into my study but please eat something."

"You being kind doesn't just fix this," Emily stared at him from her position on the stairs. "You still wanted another woman."

Richard shook his head. "No Emily, I wanted to be young again," he slowly climbed the stairs cautiously drawing level with Emily and taking the long path round to the second part of the stairs up to the second floor, "and I was incorrect in saying that Laura looks exactly like you did. She's 26."

"What's her being 26 got to do with anything," Emily scowled.

"You were carrying Lorelai when you were 26, a time when you were at your most beautiful," Richard told her softly and offered her a small smile. He waited a moment watching as Emily's eyes sparked the anger slipping slightly. "Good night Emily," he turned to go back up the stairs, slowly taking each tread purposefully hoping she would respond to him. Each step felt like a burden and as he reached the top he began to lose hope.

"Richard."

His foot touched the top step and he gave a soft sigh of relief. "Yes Emily." He looked over his shoulder hopefully.

"Perhaps we can talk over brunch tomorrow," Emily told him curtly with a sharp nod of her head and began to make her way down the stairs. "Good night Richard."

"Good night Emily," Richard peered down the stairs watching her move until she was out of his line of sight.


	6. Don't Let the Turkeys Get You Down

**AN - Thank you guys. Yeah Emily may be improved but she is still a very insecure person and that manifests as Meaness and poor Lorelai took the brunt. I have no plans of killing Richard so it is him just letting his hair down and enjoying his granddaughters (more to follow :)) In fact there is more of everything in this chapter, more twins, more fluffiness, more townsfolk, so hopefully you enjoy it. Thanksgiving in August. Enjoy, as always reviews always welcome. Hope you like x**

 **Chapter 6 – Don't Let the Turkeys Get You Down**

Lorelai stared at the notebook detailing the seemingly never-ending things that needed to be done over the next few weeks with the holiday period kicking into full swing. She scanned the Thanksgiving decorations trying to see if anything could be left in the Christmas swap over once Thanksgiving was out of the way. "We can leave the lights," she muttered scribbling a note. "Just switch the garlands."

"Are you giving me instructions, or, are you talking to yourself?" Michel asked as he focused on the computer screen.

"Both," Lorelai mumbled. "If I tell someone else I might not forget." She looked up and switched her attention to the screen. "So do we need any extra staff or do you think Sasha and Karina can keep up with the room change overs?"

"If we get Derek to handle the linen delivery, they should be fine," Michel pointed at the screen, "as long as neither are sick."

"I can fill in if they are," Lorelai shrugged and scribbled on her notebook.

"We have other staff who can fill in before you," Michel muttered, changing the screen to check guest details.

"Who? You?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I can change a bed Michel. I'm not an invalid," she patted his arm gratefully, "and I'm sure if we are desperate I can ask Lane or April to help out for a bit of extra cash"

"That would be acceptable, they both follow instructions well," Michel nodded and then pointed at the screen, "a vegetarian and a vegan."

"A vegan," Lorelai grimaced. "Do you want to tell Sookie?"

"No, I do not," Michel scowled and looked up. "I will speak to the grounds staff about the external decoration. That's the final numbers," he pointed at the screen.

"Good," Lorelai scribbled the number down. "I'll let her know."

"Remain the other side of the kitchen," Michel looked her up and down. "You do not move as quickly as you once did."

"Enough," Lorelai playfully swiped at him. "Wish me luck." She gathered her notes and moved towards the kitchen, carefully straightening the decorations as she went making a note to get the fastenings checked. "Sook, we got numbers for Thanksgiving."

"Good, can you write it down on the post it on the top," Sookie pointed at the table by the door that was covered in paperwork. "I have a system," she added as Lorelai stared at the table in dismay.

"Alright." Lorelai elongated the word to indicate her disbelief. "We also have a vegetarian and a vegan," Lorelai scribbled the numbers down and waited for the inevitable explosion.

"What!" Sookie rushed over, the bowl she had been mixing clattering to the ground as she threw it down on the counter and hit the edge. "Why would you take a booking from a vegan?"

"Because we hate you," Lorelai braced her back and stifled a smile as Sookie began scrabbling around for her menu for Thanksgiving. "You can make it work, you're a genius after all"

Sookie scrabbled around for a few moments and then stood up straight and chewing her pen, her expression brightening as an idea solidified. "I could do a vegetable tagine, with raisins and Moroccan spices or a yam roast. Oooh or I could…"

"Sook, black hole when it comes to recipes," Lorelai gestured to herself, "just make it work. Which you will because you are fabulous."

"I'll speak to Jackson," Sookie told her, furiously scribbling on her notes. "There is some cheesy bread just out the oven if you want some."

"Baby's not liking the dairy at the moment." Lorelai grimaced and ran her hand across her stomach. "It's been giving me wicked bad heartburn."

"Even pizza?" Sookie looked up somewhat alarmed. "That's like half your diet."

"Even pizza," Lorelai nodded sadly. "Fortunately, I live with a man who caters to my childish palette," she glanced up as Michel strode into the kitchen. "She didn't kill me."

"Why would I?…oh the vegan." Sookie gave a soft giggle.

"Your mother wants to speak with you," Michel told Lorelai, looking her over with a look that to the uninitiated would look like extreme disdain.

"Tell her I'll call her another time," Lorelai sighed. She wasn't ready to speak to Emily, and so far had managed to avoid the phone calls and had skipped out on Friday Night Dinner last week, with Luke taking the twins. According to Luke her parents had somewhat patched things up after their fallout but Lorelai wasn't in any mood to patch things up with her mother. She had stuck her neck out and Emily had turned Madame Guillotine.

"She is in the foyer," Michel told her softly. Lorelai closed her eyes in defeat. "She saw your car, so she knows you are here."

"You could tell her that we're in a meeting," Sookie offered looking up from her notes.

"I have the distinct impression she is willing to wait," Michel gave Lorelai a meaningful look. He held his hand out for the notebook, wordlessly telling her he would handle what needed to be done.

"Fine," Lorelai handed him the notebook and exhaled sharply as she braced her back. "I'll talk to her."

"I will have cookies when you're done," Sookie told her, moving to the counter to whip up a batch of cookies.

Lorelai nodded and with a resigned sigh strode out of the kitchen leaving her colleagues looking at each other with concern.

"She will need more then cookies," Michel muttered as he looked down at the list.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as she thinks," Sookie voiced hopefully as she mixed up her dry ingredients.

Michel fixed her with a disbelieving look. "The flannel man should be told."

"I'll give him a call," Sookie sighed, wiping her hands on her apron and moving to the phone. "Keep an eye on her."

"I always do" Michel snapped the notebook shut and strutted out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai came to a stop at the foot of the stairs of the Inn and took another deep breath. Emily was stood pretending to look at the Thanksgiving decorations clasping a large shopping bag in front of her and Lorelai knew that it would be something that her mother intended as a peace offering. Lorelai closed her eyes for a moment and put her left hand to support her lower back, she was not in the mood for this, her back was sore because she had worn the wrong shoes and she didn't feel mentally prepared to deal with Emily, who was more than likely going to be in manipulation black belt mode to ensure she ended up being forgiven. Lorelai grimaced as she opened her eyes; her mother had turned to look at her in the time she had had her eyes closed and was now regarding her with a look of utmost concern.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily greeted her softly.

"Mom," Lorelai greeted Emily tersely, adjusting her position to try and look like she wasn't in discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked cautiously her eyes flickering up and down Lorelai as she noticed Lorelai's barely perceptible wince.

"I'm fine," Lorelai nodded and held her hand out to invite Emily into the inn properly. "Let's get this done."

"You make it sound like you are having a tooth pulled," Emily huffed and strode past her into the dining room. "Might we have some tea."

"You can, but I don't really have time for a long sit down," Lorelai gestured around the room indicating the staff moving slightly faster than normal and the busy dining room. "We're busy."

"I won't take up your time then," Emily sat in the seat and studied Lorelai nervously as Lorelai sat down opposite her. "I want to apologise. I didn't mean what I said."

"Sure sounded like you did," Lorelai folded her arms across her chest.

"Please don't Lorelai. I know what I said was horrible. I never should have spoken about Luke in that way," Emily offered leaning towards Lorelai. "I'm sorry."

Lorelai chewed on the inside of her cheeks. "Fine Mom. Forgiven. Happy?"

"If you really mean it, then, yes." Emily placed her bag on the table nudging it towards Lorelai. "I bought the twins some outfits for Thanksgiving. These darling little corduroy skirts and little blouses with embroidered leaf detail."

"We're having thanksgiving at the diner," Lorelai muttered not moving to take the bag.

"I know," Emily nodded, her front teeth nervously chewing her bottom lip for a moment. "Luke invited your father and I."

"Huh," Lorelai sounded, frustrated that Luke hadn't thought to tell her he had invited her parents to the party later in the week.

"I also bought you this," Emily reached into the bag and pulled out a jar of body lotion. "Luke said your back was bothering you. It is supposed to be good for sore backs and it's perfectly safe for the baby."

Lorelai took a deep breath and reached out to take the tub. She wanted to be mad at Emily but the way her mother was looking at her with big hopeful eyes was pulling at the part of her that enjoyed the friendship that had developed over the past few years. "Thanks," she turned the tub round so she could read the label. "I'll check with the doctor before I use it but thanks for the thought."

"That's probably wise," Emily nodded with a small smile. "Do you want us to bring anything for thanksgiving?"

"Luke's domain, so speak to him," Lorelai shrugged and held her hand out to take the bag with the clothes. "I haven't even thought about ours yet. Too busy sorting out here."

"You shouldn't…"

"Mom," Lorelai cut her off, "uh uh, not today."

"I'm just concerned Lorelai," Emily sat back in her seat defeated. "You and the baby are very…"

"I get it Mom," Lorelai made to stand up. "I've got to get on. I have a million and one things to do. Thanks for the gifts," Lorelai grabbed the bag. "I'll see you Thursday."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke looked up from wiping down the counter as he heard the familiar chatter that accompanied his wife and youngest daughters.

"Hi Daddy," Willow greeted him with a smile as she bounced into the diner.

"Hey," Luke smiled at them and then nodded towards the large table that bore a chalk reserved sign. He frowned slightly as he took in Lorelai's pale appearance and tired expression. He'd been warned by Sookie that Emily had come by the inn and he knew that she was running around trying to get everything sorted for the holiday rush. Trying to look unconcerned because he knew it would frustrate her he rounded the counter and ushered the twins to their seat. "You all have a good day?"

"We coloured", Kitty told him brightly. "I drewed Christmas," she held out her picture a large red blob with arms and legs and a sort of triangular shape which Luke was sure was supposed to be Santa Claus and a Christmas tree. "For the window, Daddy"

"As Taylor was _so_ fond of their Thanksgiving display." Lorelai gave him a weak smile and sank into her chair.

"Did he say something?" Luke glanced at the window; cut-outs of turkeys and various pilgrim fashion items that the twins had coloured to varying degrees of success stuck to the glass creating haphazard display.

"We very good colourers for 3," Willow told him proudly, oblivious to the fact that the Town Selectman had voiced his displeasure in the decoration in a way not to upset the child.

"He can't really complain, can he? it's a display." Lorelai shrugged and gave a snort of amusement "Besides everyone else likes it." She fiddled the menu. "Hun, there's something wrong with me, I want salad."

"Mommy!" Kitty gasped in surprise.

"Just your body telling you that it needs something," Luke sat in the seat next to her, he studied the menu. "I'll do you a warm chicken salad. Do you want just grilled or do you want breaded?"

"Just plain," Lorelai sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Also a nap and a gallon of coffee."

"No coffee," Luke kissed her crown gently.

"Mean," Lorelai lifted her head from his shoulder. She pouted lightly and then poked her tongue out the twins. "Mommy wants coffee."

"No Mommy," Willow shook her head seriously. "Daddy said no coffee, coz that's what the doctor said. You gotta listen to doctor."

"I know Honey bunch," Lorelai looked at the menu. "What do you two want to eat?"

"Bacon," Kitty stated seriously.

Lorelai chuckled. "Bacon?"

"Mommy, bacon is tasty" Kitty peered at her over the table. "And salad."

"Bacon salad," Luke nodded, noting it down on his order pad. "Wills?"

"I don't want salad Daddy," Willow frowned. "I not know what I want," she gave a dramatic sigh and rested her head on the table, pretending to read the menu.

"Chicken dippers?" Luke offered her favourite. "Fish sticks?" he stifled a smile as Willow pulled a face to indicate yuck. "I know scrambled eggs."

Willow lifted her head from the table in delight. "Yeah Daddy and a piece of bacon."

"Eggs and bacon it is." Luke nodded and scribbled her order. "Breakfast for supper. Now can you two sit by yourself for a minute? I need to speak to Mommy about a few things in the kitchen."

"Daddy." Kitty rolled her eyes. "We're big girls."

"Can't we talk here?" Lorelai looked at him hopefully. "We have to walk all the way over there and it's so nice and comfy here."

"It will take two minutes and you bring their drinks back," Luke stood up and held out his hand to her. Lorelai stared at his palm for a moment and then shook her head and stood up by herself. Together they walked across the diner and into the small kitchen. "How was your day really?"

"Sookie called you," Lorelai narrowed her eyes and then shrugged dismissively. "Mom came. I told her she was forgiven. She gave me a gift. she tried to offer advice. I said no. She shut up. Short and sharp. You invited them Thursday."

"We were going to spend it with them before everything," Luke shrugged and then lifted his list to show her. "Rory called to say Gigi and Francine are definitely coming so should be a full house. Babette and Morey, Miss Patty are coming and then there are 4 paying customers so busy."

Lorelai took the list from him and studied it noting who was coming and what they were bringing with them. "So if people are bringing something you're not charging them?"

"Seeing as most people coming are family it felt weird to charge the few that aren't so I gave them the option, bring a dish or pay a cover. Patty's bringing her yams, Babette is bringing rolls and Morey's going to bring his keyboard and play, the other's said they would pay." Luke took the list back from her and looked her up and down. "Besides wanting salad and dealing with your Mom, are you sure you are OK?"

"I just feel really tired." Lorelai stifled a yawn. "I'm going to talk to the doctor about it tomorrow. Maybe I need to take something extra or eat something or because he's a boy and that means things feel different or maybe it's just because I'm old," she shrugged. "He's fine. He's going full acrobat today."

"Yeah?" Luke brought his hand down to stroke her stomach, grinning as he felt the movement within her. "Must be distracting?"

"Not my first rodeo. I'm an old hat at this," Lorelai moved his hand to where the baby was kicking hardest. "Feel that?"

"Sure, he's getting stronger," Luke grinned with excitement at her. He opened his mouth to say something else and then closed it.

"What?" Lorelai asked her eyes narrowing.

"Is it weird if I say I like this. I know you hate it"

"I don't hate it," Lorelai shook her head. "It would just be nice to have a night off. I want sleep, or coffee. Which the men in my life are denying me." She pouted playfully.

"You gonna turn this into a bit about the oppression of women?" Luke gave her a wary yet amused look.

"No," Lorelai looped her arms around his neck. "That requires brain power and Little man is robbing me of that," she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm too old for this."

"Not so old," Luke kissed her softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. He held her tight for a few moments listening as she took several deep breaths in and out. She was internalising something he felt like he could hear it. The whirring cogs of her brain filing something away to mull over later. "Tired?" he smiled as she made a noise of consent. "Hungry?"

"For salad!" Lorelai lifted her head away from his shoulder and rolled her eyes, "salad! He's definitely your son, making me eat salad."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke slipped in the back door of the Dragonfly and nodded in greeting to the Kitchen staff who rushed passed him carrying a crate of vegetables. Knowing the chaos that could so easily be found in the kitchen he waited, not announcing himself so that Sookie could notice him in her own time. It only took her a minute for her to spot him and she gave him an excited wave. "Hey Sookie," Luke slowly made his way over to her careful not to disrupt anything.

"Hey Luke, here to pick up Lorelai?" Sookie turned her attention back to the bowl she was stirring.

"Yeah and also to see if I can beg some cornmeal from you. My supplier was out," Luke looked at her hopefully.

"Sure," Sookie nodded. "Manuel could you get Luke some Cornmeal." Sookie passed out her instruction and then turned her attention back to Luke. "You going to try to get her to go home after the doctor?"

"I'm going to try," Luke clasped his hands in front of him. "She's really tired."

"She needs a break," Sookie glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Maybe you could take her away for a couple of days. Get her away from everything. We can manage here. There was a couple here the other week, they were having a baby too, they called it a babymoon."

"Babymoon? Sounds dumb," Luke scoffed, "but she could use the break." He nodded in thanks as Manuel appeared with the cornmeal.

"We're not super busy the 2nd week of December. Everything will be ready just before the Christmas so it would be a good…" Sookie told him surreptitiously looking over her shoulder as she heard the sound of Lorelai's footsteps in the hallway. "Will that be enough?"

"Will what be enough?" Lorelai asked walking into the kitchen.

"Cornmeal. I need to make some cornbread for tomorrow and the supplier was out," Luke held up the bag that he'd just been given. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Lorelai held up her own purse mimicking his actions. "Sookie, I'll see you later."

"Sure," Sookie sounded brightly giving Luke a pointed look. "Have fun at the doctor."

"I'll do my best," Lorelai rolled her eyes and fiddled with her coat. "As much as I can be being weighed, measured and prodded. Bye Sookie."

"Bye Pumpkin," Sookie called after her making Lorelai look back and poke her tongue out. "Bye Luke, say Hi to Rory for me, make sure she comes and sees me."

"Bye Sookie. Thanks," Luke gave her a meaningful look and followed Lorelai out into the chilled November air.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Oh, Hi Patty." Lorelai greeted the dance teacher. "Happy Thanksgiving, it was so great you could come," she crossed the diner floor to help direct Patty in what was beginning to become barely organised chaos.

"Hello Darling, you look wonderful," Patty greeted her with a wide smile her eyes fixed firmly on Lorelai's middle.

"Oh," Lorelai looked down and blushed. "Thanks, I'm pretty sure I rival one of those turkey's Luke was stuffing earlier but thanks. Do you want me to take that?" she reached to take the dish from Patty.

"I cooked it last night, it just needs to be heated," Patty told her handing the dish over.

"I will let chef know," Lorelai nodded, she stared at the foil covered dish for a moment and then leaned in closer to Patty. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything honey" Patty nodded furiously leaning in expectantly.

"Please don't flirt with my Dad," Lorelai whispered "He, well he didn't do anything, but he looked and he and Mom are kind of…well you know."

"Emily's got him in the doghouse huh?" Patty nodded knowingly. "I understand. You mind if I flirt with Luke?"

"Oh go right ahead," Lorelai chuckled. "He's already gone 8 shades of red and the food isn't ready yet. We should aim for an even dozen. Spencer is also fair game as well." She nodded towards Spencer and Rory, the young man looking up upon hearing his name. "Alright Spencer?"

"You need help with something?" Spencer asked eagerly getting up from the table. His smile faltered slightly as Patty leeringly looked him up and down.

"Just keeping Patty occupied," Lorelai chuckled as Spencer shot a nervous look at Patty and then down at Rory who was failing to stifle her laughter. "Be gentle with him." Lorelai patted Patty on the shoulder "Help yourself to drinks" she nodded towards the impromptu bar that Luke had set up on the counter. She smiled at Patty as the older lady patted her arm and moved in towards counter. She made to turn to take Patty's dish to the kitchen in doing so catching sight of Francine Hayden getting out of her smart black BMW. "Rory."

"You hollered," Rory scurried over. "What else do you want besides pimping out my other half to Patty?"

"Other Grandma and cutie pie are arriving," Lorelai nodded and indicated with her head in their direction. "You take first greet, I'll give Luke this."

"Sure," Rory moved to the doorway pressing her foot against the door and peering through the glass. She watched as Gigi and Francine crossed the street hand in hand. She smiled as Gigi saw her and broke away from Francine running across the sidewalk and up onto the step. "What's the password?" Rory whispered through the glass as Gigi tried to open the door. She grinned as Gigi looked at her blankly for a moment. The young girl's face rippling with confusion before catching on that it was a joke.

"We've got Chocolate," Gigi offered with a hopeful smile, holding up a gaudily decorated bag.

"Password accepted," Rory opened the door and crouched down to greet her half sister. "Happy Thanksgiving Blondie," she pulled her little sister into a tight hug and then rocked back on her heels to study her. "I love your new hair."

Gigi smiled in delight and fluffed her bobbed hairstyle. "You like it? I wanted bangs."

"I love it!" Rory assured her. "You look so grown up."

"Really?" Gigi bounced on her toes.

"Oh totally, 6 going on 10," Rory joked as she stood up. "Hi Francine."

"Rory, hello, Happy Thanksgiving" Francine greeted her, stepping forward to give Rory a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for inviting us."

"I'm glad you guys could come," Rory smiled warmly at her other grandmother. "Come in and make yourselves at home."

"Wow Gigi, loving the hair. You put a pair of sunglasses on and you could double for Anna Wintour," Lorelai called as she came out of the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Gigi asked curiously.

"Editor of Vogue Magazine," Lorelai told her as she rounded the counter. "She gets to tell us we're all wearing the wrong thing," she looked down as Gigi's eyes fell on her stomach with curiosity. "You want to feel?"

"Uh huh," Gigi moved over to her and reached her hand out, gingerly placing it on Lorelai's belly.

"Here," Lorelai repositioned Gigi's hand. "You feel?" she grinned as Gigi nodded nervously, "Weird huh?"

"Yeah," Gigi nodded and pulled her hand back, wiping it on her plaid skirt.

"Rory doesn't like it either," Lorelai quirked her eyebrows at her eldest. "We've got a craft situation going on over there," she pointed at the table where the twins were sat. "Why don't you go have some fun?"

"Kay," Gigi gave her a beaming smile and darted off to join the twins.

"Congratulations Lorelai," Francine offered Lorelai in a clipped manner as she looked Lorelai up and down. "I wasn't aware you were expecting," she looked across at Rory mildly accusingly.

"Yeah, I guess it never came up." Rory looked sheepish between her mother and grandmother for a moment before gesturing to the counter. "Do you want a drink? it's open bar."

"A drink will be lovely," Francine nodded, "Rory said it was bring a dish" she held out the dish she was holding towards Lorelai. "Cheese and grapes in case someone doesn't want a sweet dessert."

"Thanks Francine," Rory took them. "Baby doesn't like dairy," she explained when Francine shot her an enquiring look as to why she had taken them and not Lorelai.

"That prevents you from holding them?" Francine looked Lorelai up and down for a second time.

"No, but it's not worth the risk," Lorelai told her conspiratorially. "Make yourself at home."

"Let me get you that drink" Rory held her arm out to guide Francine towards the bar.

Lorelai exhaled as she watched them go. Her dealings with Francine were few and far between but they were at least civil, despite the woman's ability to make her feel sixteen again in the way she looked at her. It was a small price to pay though for including Gigi in their family gatherings, especially as Gigi and Rory both enjoyed them so much.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Oh Dad" Lorelai turned with mild surprise not being aware that the door had opened again. "Hi, Happy Thanksgiving. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Richard bent over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily greeted her cautiously.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai nodded awkwardly, folding her arms across her chest.

"GRAMA!" Willow screeched, barrelling across the diner and momentarily preventing any more awkwardness. "HAPPY TURKEY DAY!"

"Hello Precious," Emily caught Willow and hugged her tightly. "Turkey day?" she glanced at Lorelai curiously.

"Well Luke has this whole thing about not glorifying the land stealing," Lorelai shrugged. "Turkey Day is easier for him to stomach."

"I see," Emily muttered looking wholly unconvinced. "He does have some strange…"

"Well come in make yourself comfortable, grab a drink," Lorelai waved her parents non-committedly further into the diner, cutting Emily off from completing her sentence. "I'm going to go help Luke."

"I'm Ok, everything is under control," Luke told her as he appeared from the back. Lorelai turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. "Wills why don't you show Grandma what your making."

"Come see Grama," Willow tugged excitedly at Emily's hand.

"I'll see to those drinks," Richard scurried over to the counter.

"Sorry," Luke mumbled. "You OK?"

"Just Rory's Grandmothers," Lorelai sighed, "but never mind. Anyway, it's your turn," she nodded out the window towards a clearly bickering April and Anna.

"Oh man," Luke closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's fun honest!" Lorelai kissed him on the cheek. "Who's idea was this big hoopla anyway?" she patted him on the shoulder. "I'm excusing myself for a moment."

"Bathroom?" Luke asked looking her up and down as he took a step towards the door.

"Where else?" Lorelai rolled her eyes, and took a step backwards "We should change that bel,l" she nodded to the one above the door. "We need more of a ding ding, next round."

Luke rolled his eyes and held the door open. "Hi April, Anna, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hi Dad," April stepped off the sidewalk and pecked him on the cheek. "Talk to her will you?" she gestured wildly at Anna.

"Excuse me, don't talk to me like that," Anna scowled back at her daughter.

Luke studied his daughter and ex's identical faces of anger and closed the door stepping out on the street and folding his arms. "We've got a whole roomful of Lorelai's family and the biggest gossips in town in there. Why don't we cool it down and tell me what is going on?"

April huffed. "I don't want to go to the winter dance. It's dumb. She won't listen," she gestured at Anna.

"Hey, be respectful," Luke chastised April.

"That's all you're going to say?" Anna looked at him incredulously and then rolled her eyes. "Of course, you hate dancing or music or fun."

"I like that stuff," Luke shook his head.

"But you think dances are dumb," Anna finished his thought. "She can't duck out of every social thing that the school does."

"Your mom is right," Luke jerked his head towards April.

"Dad," April whined.

"There's that concert right, the orchestra recital thing, it was in the newsletter," Luke clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the tutting sound that Anna was making, "if you go to that, you don't have to go to the dance."

"Fine, I'll go to the concert." April rolled her eyes. "But you have to come too."

"Alright, I'll come," Luke gave a curt nod. "Happy?"

"I'm fine," April shrugged and stared challengingly at Anna. "Can I go in now?"

"Ok," Luke gestured towards the door. He waited until April entered the diner and then looked at Anna. "You Ok with that?"

"She's isolating herself Luke," Anna stared at him pointedly. "You were the one who was concerned first. how can you be so cool about this?"

"I'm not cool with it but I don't want to force her to do stuff she doesn't want to do. That's how we force her away," Luke raised his eyebrows. "We just have to keep an eye on her. She'll be OK. Now come in."

* * *

 **xXx**

"That's yours Kitty," Luke set the child's plate in front of her, "and yours," he set Lorelai's in front of her. He gave her an apologetic smile as she screwed her nose up in distaste at the large portion of spinach on her plate. "Doctor's orders."

"I know," Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Kitty helping her daughter tuck her napkin in her neckline. "You good Bubba?"

"I good," Kitty nodded picking up her fork and looking intently at her dinner. The child yelped as Lorelai took her fork from her hand. "Mommy!"

"We've got to be polite and wait for everyone to get their plate," Lorelai told her gently putting Kitty's fork the other side of her own plate.

Kitty rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. "I hate being polite. I'm hungry."

"Me too Bubba," Lorelai told her softly and smoothed Kitty's hair. "It won't be long though; Daddy and April are going like Rusty with the plates." She glanced across the table to where Willow was sat at the other end of the table, sat beside Emily and the empty chair where Luke was to sit. "You Ok Willow?"

"I good Mommy," Willow told her staring at her own food. "I waiting like Grama sayed."

"She's being very well behaved," Emily interjected causing the child to preen and Kitty to made a scoffing sound. "Thank you April," Emily took her plate as April handed her one. Her dark eyes quickly cast across her own spread and she noticed the difference between Lorelai's plate and her own. "The doctor told you to eat more spinach? Is there a reason for that?"

Lorelai chewed on her lip, trying to keep her eyes bright as the noise at the table seemed to diminish slightly as the table's focus switched to her. "I'm just a bit anaemic."

"Is that why you've been feeling so tired?" April asked taking her own seat.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "It's fine. I've just got to eat more iron rich food and the doctor's switched my prenatal vitamins to ones that resemble horse pills," she rolled her eyes and scanned the table for something to switch the subject too fully aware that her mother was staring at her with a look of concern and an expression that told her Emily wanted to ask more. "So, who wants to do the what you're thankful for bit? Rory?" she looked at her eldest daughter hopefully, silently begging Rory to take the focus off of her.

"I'll do it Lorelai," Richard cleared his throat and raised his glass as Luke took his seat, "unless Luke."

"You go ahead," Luke nodded at his father-in-law settling into his seat and tucking Willow's napkin in properly

"I'm thankful for this wonderful bounty of food," Richard began, slowly getting to his feet, "and for the good company I find myself in. But I am most thankful for the women in my life, my beautiful granddaughters and Lorelai and, of course, Emily," he glanced down at Emily who looked resolutely at her plate. "Luke you have put together a wonderful table, I am thankful to be part of it."

"Hear hear," Morey sounded raising his glass.

"Can we eat now?" Kitty muttered loudly. "I really hungry Mommy," she scowled as the table tittered in amusement. "It's not funny."

"No it's not Bubba, anyone got anything to add?" Lorelai stifled a smile. "Ok Bubba, you can eat." She handed Kitty her fork and watched her daughter take a desperate mouthful of food. "Good?"

"Yup," Kitty nodded furiously as she scooped up some mashed potato. "Daddy cooks good."

"He does," Lorelai looked across the table and blew Luke a kiss. "Daddy takes good care of us," she smirked as Luke's cheeks darkened and his jaw clenched. "We have 12!"

"Would you stop," Luke shook his head and turned his attention to Willow. "You're Mommy sure is silly sometimes."

"I know Daddy," Willow nodded, her fork hovering over her plate, seemingly confused by all the choice on her plate, "but that's Mommy."

"Start with the turkey," Luke suggested, waiting until Willow had taken a bite before he started to eat his own food.

"Kitty is just like Lorelai was when she was that age," Richard mused. "I think Willow takes after you when it comes to eating."

"I guess," Luke shrugged and took a mouthful of his own food. He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments and then swallowed slowly studying his in-laws on his right. "Richard, Emily, would you be able to watch the twins for a few night. I'm thinking of taking Lorelai away for a short break," he asked lowly. He looked down at Willow who was watching him intently. "Secret." Willow giggled and mimed locking her lips. Luke smiled at her and nodded. "Good girl."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Grampa come on," Kitty pulled Richard across the street to the space of grass outside Miss Patty's studio. "Come on."

"Dad don't spin her," Lorelai begged following her father and youngest daughters across the road as fast as she could.

"But it's fun Mommy," Kitty protested lifting her feet suddenly so she was hanging from Richard's arm.

"You've just eaten. You won't think it's fun when you recreate the vomit comet," Lorelai pointed out. "Why don't you and Grandpa just play tickle monster."

"Yeah," The twins squealed in delight and started to race around the grass while Richard stretched his body tall and began to chase after them growling in a silly manner.

Lorelai took a step back and watched her father in amusement. After a few seconds the clipped sound of her mother's shoes on the asphalt sounded and Lorelai braced herself for what was about to come. "Tickle monster." She muttered in explanation.

"It's in public," Emily folded her arms and then looked around nervously, "but then I suppose it's Stars Hollow."

"The hoighty toighty reporting squad aren't around, you needen't worry," Lorelai told her softly. "Kits be careful!" she called as Kitty launched herself into the air to avoid Richard.

"She's just like you were," Emily mused. "Are you really alright? Anaemia can be serious."

"It can be, but the doctor has given me what I have to do, and I'm doing it so we should be both fine in a little bit," Lorelai shrugged and then gave her mother a sideways look. Emily was scanning her with a deeply concerned look. "More fine," Lorelai added hoping it would satisfy her mother. "Mom, really."

"Are you really? I know you're not happy with me, you would barely let me even try and apologise," Emily studied her nervously. "You know that I am sorry Lorelai, truly. I never should have let that spat with your father…"

"Spat? Wow I know what to get you for Christmas Mom, a dictionary," Lorelai turned to look at Emily properly. "If that was a spat I'd hate to see you guys have an actual fight."

"Alright," Emily shivered slightly and rose to her full height. "I never should have let my upset and the fight with your father impact on you."

"I told you apology accepted," Lorelai nodded slowly wincing as Willow skidded on the damp grass as she rushed to get out of Richard's way. "Oh, one or all of them are going to end up at the doctor's office at this rate."

"Do you mean that?" Emily asked softly.

"About the doctor's office?" Lorelai looked at her in alarm. "Oh, the first bit, I said yes didn't I. So are you and Dad Ok now?"

"We are getting there," Emily fiddled with her sleeve and then refolded her arms. With a soft sigh she looked over at Richard, "He is being extra attentive and I am trying to not be a jealous crone."

"Mom," Lorelai shook her head and looked at Emily sadly. "Let's not go over that again."

"I'm trying not too," Emily admitted. "I really am sorry I upset you"

"Huh the record seems broken," Lorelai muttered under her breath waving her hand to dismiss Emily's last statement. "Dad is going to do his back in if he's not careful," she winced as Richard scooped both the twins into the air, tucking one under each arm as they squealed in delight, "but maybe this side of wanting to be young is the one to encourage."

"Perhaps," Emily nodded wincing herself as Richard seemingly pretended to drop Willow though she wasn't sure it was pretending and more him losing his grip. "Richard be careful."

"We're quite alright," Richard called jovially over the twins giggling. "Stop worrying."

"Oh man," Lorelai closed her eyes for a moment, "Dad please don't make them sick!"

"I won't," Richard lowered the twins to the ground. "Now girls, you have to try and tickle me," he told the twins taking several large steps away from them and the girls racing to try and catch him.

"I'm not sure I can watch," Emily closed her eyes in despair.

"It's cute though," Lorelai rubbed her stomach where the baby was kicking. "I'm looking forward to seeing him with little man."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Emily peeled her eyes open and looked down at Lorelai's stomach. "Little Man is a fine for a nickname."

"Yes and no. We keep coming up with names we really like and then finding reasons not to use them," Lorelai sighed.

"Such as?"

"Alexander, Thomas, Jack," Lorelai listed quickly, "Loads of others."

"Those names are all perfectly lovely," Emily frowned. "Why have you discounted them"

"I went out with an Alex, plus there's the whole Galaxy Quest thing with Alexander Danes. Tom is our contractor, Jack, Jackson Sookie's husband." Lorelai shrugged. "So many names like that, but we've still got loads of time to come up with a one we can use."

"Just ensure that it is in the vein of the names you just listed and not some terrible modern name with a ridiculous spelling," Emily shivered. "Names should be timeless and classic."

"Like Lorelai is?" Lorelai scoffed.

"Or a family name," Emily added stifling a smile. "Mother had a cousin called Leyton if you want something unusual."

"No," Lorelai shook her head twisting her mouth in disgust, "that's a pass."

"Good," Emily's smile brightened. "There is also Abbott after your grandfather's middle name or a Caligula."

"You're kidding," Lorelai gasped in amused shock. "Cousin Caligula." She glanced sideways at Emily and nodded her head in amusement. "You are kidding."

"I am," Emily smiled wider than necessary at Lorelai's reaction. "Please don't choose anything too modern and out there anything with silly additional vowels or that people would have trouble spelling,"

"No, Luke…" Lorelai head jerked towards the girls as she heard the unmistakable sound of an unproductive wretch from one of the girls. "Oh boy, A vomitorium sure would be good about now," She looked towards Kitty the little girl suddenly gone a pale green colour. "Come on Bubba, chase time over. Look Uncle Buddy and Auntie Maisie are here."

"Why they not eat with us?" Willow asked skipping over to Lorelai and taking her hand.

"They had to work but I bet they are going to want some pie," Lorelai jiggled the child's hand. She waved across the street to the elder couple. "Let's go say Happy Turkey Day!"


	7. Inside Outside

**AN - Thanks guys, glad you enjoyed it, hope I got the Thanksgiving bits right, my knowledge of thanksgiving is purely from American shows. April is ambivalent to Chilton, she knows she needs to be there but she feels like an outsider. Christopher appears later on but mostly it will just be mentions. As for Emily and Lorelai, she's only said forgiven :P Anyway for those of you enjoying the twins, here's a few more Grandaughters/Grandparents moments. Bit earlier then planned, reviews always welcome, hope you enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Inside Outside**

With a tired sigh Lorelai walked back into the dining room of her parents' house. She sank into her chair and waited for her parents comments. The twins had just had full blown meltdowns, something that they had become few and far between as they got older and something which had never happened in front of her parents.

"Are they alright? Richard asked with concern. "I've never seen them like that before."

"They're tired." Lorelai ran her fingers through her hair. "They are 'big girls' so are fighting the needing a nap. It's been a long week, it's past bedtime, so we have two very cranky little girls and well, you saw. Diet coke and Mentos," she gestured at the empty seats where the girls had previously been sat. "Once I got them in those pink frilly jammies and into bed they were out like a light. Completely zonko."

"Past bedtime?" Richard peered at her over his wine. "Friday Night Dinner is always begins at seven."

"Yes, but normally bedtime is seven o'clock, so Friday is a special treat. They get to see Grandma and Grandpa and stay up late and eat off fancy china plates and dress up nice," Lorelai shrugged and reached for her water, "but they normally have a nap," she sighed and took a calming sip "and they are super excited about Christmas, like every single night 'is Santa coming today Mommy?'," she rolled her eyes. "My fault for letting them colour Santas for the diner display." She looked at her father. "You knew this right?" seeing her father's blank look she looked across at her mother. "You knew that?"

"Yes," Emily took a sip of her wine, "but I never really thought about it," she frowned at her oversight, "they always seem so excited."

"They are usually excited butterflies. Tonight you got little screech monsters," Lorelai shrugged and shook her head tiredly.

"We'll have to remember that for…" Richard stopped himself and took a sip of wine, "for the future."

"Yeah, well, hopefully they'll grow out of it," Lorelai looked back and forth between her parents. "So did you guys have a nice chat while you were waiting. Neither of you seem very chatty tonight."

"Yes," Emily nodded and then gave a nervous smile at Lorelai. "Your father and I are fine Lorelai. I told you this, please don't concern yourself, you have enough on your plate."

"Speaking of which," Richard patted the table between his cutlery.

"You lost your voice Dad?" Lorelai shook her head at her father in amusement.

"No, I've forgotten what this maid's name is," Richard sighed heavily and gave Emily a tired look. "We have yet another maid, what was wrong with the last one I don't know. She seemed very efficient."

"Yes, so efficient that she got a job at a hotel as a housekeeping supervisor," Emily shook her head in annoyance. "Please let's not get onto the maid subject again." She raised her chin and regally called out to the maid. "Doroteja, please serve the main course," Emily settled back into her seat and studied Lorelai curiously. "Did you see the doctor this week?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Fortnightly at the moment, we're fine, the horse pills are working, I feel much better," she looked up at the maid as the woman placed her plate in front of her. "Thank you. You need to stop worrying Mom. Everything is as normal as being pregnant can be," she looked down at her plate and paused trying to comprehend what was on her plate. "Um…Mom…what's this?" she took her fork and used it to gingerly lift the curious shaped portion of red meat on her plate.

"Calves liver," Emily told her brightly.

"But…" Lorelai looked back down at the plate and tried to think of something to say, "liver?"

"It's good for you," Emily's face dropped slightly. "It's rich in iron."

"Wait," Lorelai noticed her parent's plate as the maid served them. "You guys are eating chicken!"

"I bought it especially for you," Emily told her softly as she squared her shoulders. "Luke said you were getting sick of spinach."

"Luke said?" Lorelai's eyes narrowed. "When did you speak to Luke?" She sat back in her chair, her dinner forgotten and stared first at her mother who suddenly became very interested her wine glass and then at her father who was resolutely staring at his plate. "Ok, what is it? Luke's been up to something and I thought it was just Christmas presents, but you two are in on it too. What's going on?"

Richard gave a soft sigh and looked up. "It's supposed to be a surprise Lorelai."

"Richard!"

"Well Emily, if we don't tell her something, she won't eat," Richard pointed out. "I'm sure our grandson would like sustenance."

"Out with it?" Lorelai looked back and forth between her parents. "One of you. Now! What's going on?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai opened the front door and immediately brought her focus to the tv in the living room which was displaying a sporting event of some kind; Luke deeply engrossed leant forward his hands clasped in anticipation of something supposingly interesting happening. "Luuuke" Lorelai singsonged, knowing that would be the easiest way to get his attention.

"Oh hey," Luke grunted at her not looking away from the tv. "Good dinner?"

"Very informative and loud," Lorelai told him cryptically. Luke finally looked away from the screen. "The twins had a full blown meltdown and then Mom and Dad bent over backwards trying to find a way not to tell me that we," she gestured to him and then back to herself, "are going away next week for a break."

"Are the twins OK?" Luke clicked off the TV and stood up.

"They are asleep, slept the whole way home, they barely even woke up when Dad carried them down to the car." Lorelai stepped round the couch and gave him a pointed look. "So care to clue me in on the surprise get away?"

"Well, yeah," Luke pressed the palms of his hands together and looked at her sheepishly. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"We don't have time to go away Hun, we've got so much to do," Lorelai pointed out with a sigh.

"It's 2 nights, that's it," Luke told her quickly, "a spa day and just having a walk around, shopping, eating, museums if you want."

"Hun,"

"It's all arranged. Your Mom and Dad are going to have the twins. Just two nights, that's it, just so you can recharge," Luke looked at her hopefully.

"Luke, we have so much to do, the Christmas…" Lorelai started and then trailed off with a soft tired sigh. "Just a few nights?"

"Just a few nights."

"But what about April?" Lorelai frowned as she realised the schedule clash.

"She switched weeks. She's Ok with it, so is Anna. It works better anyway, Anna's busy with work the following two weeks so she won't be home alone," Luke took a step closer to Lorelai and tenderly stroked her arm. "It's just two nights."

"Two nights," Lorelai took a deep breath, the idea of a few nights away appealing greatly to her. "Just as long as we are not staying at a Bed and Breakfast."

"No bed and breakfast in sight," Luke assured her with a smirk.

"Why Mom and Dad, couldn't…"

Luke silenced her with a kiss and tenderly rubbed her arm "They were there when I came up with the idea."

"Fine. Ok." Lorelai nodded slowly running through the information through her mind. "Can you get the twins so we don't have little popsicles daughters?"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey Mom," Rory answered her cell phone. "On my way to a seminar so we'll have to be super speedy."

"We're always super speedy," Lorelai sighed down the phone call. "Whoosh people eat our dust."

"And their blessed to do so," Rory chuckled, as she darted down the hallways towards her meeting. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a packing conundrum."

"Well sure, but I hardly think you'll need a ball gown, this is Luke we're talking about. Just take your smart maternity jeans and a top in case you go somewhere nice."

"Already packed," Lorelai told her. "It's the bathrobe."

"I don't follow," Rory dodged another student who was loitering in the hall.

"Well, this spa day, how do I know the bathrobe is going to fit?"

"Mom you're not that big," Rory chuckled. She winced as Lorelai made a scoffing sound. "He's had a growth spurt?"

"He's growing like a weed," Lorelai grumbled. "So, what do I do?"

"Do you actually have a bathrobe anymore?"

"No, I just wear a zippy top over my jammies"

"Footsie?"

"Normally but not right now, alas there is no maternity footsie jammies or onesies."

"The travesty!" Rory mocked. She swallowed and put her sensible hat on for a moment. "If it's a spa he would have had to tell them you were pregnant when he booked your treatments. I'm sure they have various bathrobe sizes, and if you are so worried borrow one from the inn."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Lorelai's voice brightened.

Rory chuckled. "You looking forward to it?"

"Yeah."

"But?"

"The twins. They've never stayed away from the house without us," Lorelai sighed. "I wish you could come and watch them."

"Ditto but this whole PhD thing does require actual attendance," Rory came to a stop outside the room where her seminar was being held. "It's Grandma and Grandpa's. Grandma will shower them with gifts and will have bought them ridiculously high thread count sheets. They'll have a whale of a time."

"I guess," Lorelai sighed heavily again.

"Break will do you good," Rory pointed out. "You'll have a whale of a time as well."

"As opposed to just being the whale."

"Perspective!"

"Is hampered by my belly."

"Dramatic!"

"Truthful!"

"I require additional sources confirming this statement," Rory adjusted her bag and frowned as she realised the room was filling up. "Mom, I hate to spar and run but I really have to go or I'll get locked out."

"Alright, go be fabulous."

"I have every intention." Rory grinned "Have an amazing time Mom."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily closed the dresser and then turned around to face the twins who were sat on their beds looking nervous. "There we are, all unpacked."

"How long Mommy and Daddy away?" Kitty asked nervously as she drew her feet up onto the bed.

"Two nights, they will be back on Thursday," Emily told her moving to stand between the matching white sleigh beds, "but we are going to have lots of fun together," she made her smile wider as the twins looked at her nervously. It occurred to her that the twins had never been away from Luke and Lorelai before for more than a night and whilst they had used their room it had never really been for sleeping over; just if they needed a nap. In fact she wasn't sure if this was the first night that the twins hadn't slept in their own beds without their parents. "I bought some new books," Emily told them brightly, trying to put them at ease. "and for dinner tonight I bought potatoes shapes that are shaped like faces which I thought was festive."

"Smiley faces?" Kitty looked up at her curiously. "I like smiley tato faces. Mommy cooks them."

"She don't burn them," Willow bounced on her bed slightly. "What books Grama?"

"Some lovely new picture books. Shall we go and take a look?" Emily held her hands out to the little girls smiling widely. She forced her smile to stay on her lips as the twins looked at each other seemingly having some kind of wordless conversation as they gestured and shrugged at each other before both carefully slid off of their beds.

"Grama, you promise Mommy and Daddy coming back?" Kitty asked hesitating at the foot of the bed.

"They are back on Thursday," Emily repeated, flexing her hand to try and coax Kitty to take the remaining step.

"And today Tuesday," Willow muttered slowly, taking Emily's hand.

"Kay," Kitty took Emily's hand. "We gotta read the entire time?"

"No Angel we don't have to read the entire time." Emily squeezed her hand. "Tomorrow I thought we would go out and do a few things together, have a little adventure."

"Ok," Kitty nodded thoughtfully. "Grampa coming?"

"No, Grandpa has to work but he will be here for dinner and breakfast," Emily gently led the out of their room.

"Ok Grama," Willow peered round Emily's front nodding comfortingly at Kitty. "Kitty we play later too."

"Kay," Kitty mumbled uncertainly, stepping in close to Emily.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai held Luke's hand tightly as they made their way down the main street of the town they were staying in. It had only taken them just over an hour to get there and they couldn't have driven more than 60 miles to get to it but it felt a million miles from home, despite the fact that it was a classic New England town so didn't look that different at all. She glanced over her shoulder, feeling like she was missing something. It was strange to have a free hand and it was strange to have a smaller bag for going out with for the day. She shivered slightly, the cold frosty air nipping at her face and through the middle of her duffle coat that didn't quite do up. She gave a soft sigh. She should have bought a maternity coat but she thought she could make do, apparently not.

"Look at that," Luke stepped in front of her, pulling her to look at the window of an old-fashioned toy shop.

A beautiful display in the window, fairy lights and fake snow made of padding carefully supporting nutcracker dolls, tea sets and a wooden train set. Lorelai watched Luke for a moment, smiling as his eyes shone with excitement at the sight of the trainset.

"We should get him one," Luke muttered nodding at the trainset, "That so much better than those plastic Chinese crap you get these days."

Lorelai smiled and nestled into his side, making sure her stomach was pressed against his hip. "I think he'd like that," she kissed Luke softly. "Hun, can we find somewhere to sit inside for a bit?"

Luke looked away from the window and at her with concern. "You OK?"

"I shouldn't have drunk that big glass of water before we came out" she looked at him sheepishly "While I'm sure he'll enjoy the train set, right now he's enjoying jumping on my bladder and the cold isn't helping."

Luke nodded his head and lightly patted her stomach before glancing around the street. "There's a place over there," he pointed across the street. Out of habit he glanced behind him.

"I keep doing that too," Lorelai chuckled as they began to walk towards the crossing. "It's weird not having the twins about. Oo," she shivered as an icy blast caught her. "It's so cold!"

"Yeah," Luke held her tight, "maybe coming down to the coast wasn't the best idea," he grinned sheepishly at her as he guided her across the street and into the warm coffee shop. "You go sort yourself out. I'll get you something to drink," he pointed her towards the sign that directed towards the bathroom and then moved to the counter.

Lorelai wove her way through the closely packed seats, feeling grateful that most of them were unoccupied. She was at that point when she was beginning to feel very cumbersome and like she wasn't exactly sure how much space she actually needed. She grimaced as she took in the small cubicle and carefully weaved her way into it so she could take care of what she needed too.

As she exited she looked across at Luke who was still stood at the counter waiting for his tea to be ready and she slowly made her way back to the front of the establishment so that she could choose a table near the window. Choosing the one she felt gave her the best view of the street she removed her coat and sat down with an exhausted exhalation.

"How far along?"

Lorelai turned and looked over her shoulder at the elderly couple sat in the table opposite. The woman was smiling kindly at her. "Oh, 7 months."

"You're beginning to feel it?"

"Yeah." Lorelai blushed. "You'd think I'd be used to it, especially as we have twins," she smiled as the elderly couple made a mock wincing sound. "It should be easier this time around."

"I said that for each one of mine," the lady smiled kindly at her. "We have six."

"Busy!"

"Very hectic, especially as they each have two of their own now," the lady smiled at her. "Do you live here or just visiting?"

"Just visiting," Lorelai glanced over as she caught the sound of Luke walking over. "Just a few days break before the Christmas chaos and the countdown to baby."

"Well enjoy your stay and your countdown," the woman smiled at her again before fixing her attention on Luke. "Take care of her."

"He does," Lorelai reached for Luke's hand, she nodded a kind of goodbye to the couple and smiled up at him as Luke sat down. "You got me chocolate cake."

"It looked good," Luke mumbled emptying the tray on the table he glanced at the elderly couple. "I never get how you do that, strike up a conversation with complete strangers."

Lorelai shrugged and took a mouthful of her cake. "Right now, I have a talking point attached to my front. Other times it's my sparkling personality," she gave a heavy sigh.

"Not feeling so sparkling?" Luke asked carefully as he cupped his tea cup in his hand. "If you want we can call your parents and check on the twins."

Lorelai shook her head and sat back in her chair placing her hand on her stomach where she could feel the baby's movements most keenly. "No, we said we would call tonight at bedtime. If we call any earlier Mom will think I don't trust her," she forked the cake deep in thought. She closed her eyes for a moment and rolled her neck wincing as she felt the tense muscles pull. "The spa day has a massage, right? I think I could do with one."

"Mine not up to scratch?" Luke tried to smile but his eyes studied her nervously

"It's not the same, when you give me a massage I want to…" she cast her eyes sideways checking that they were no longer being observed before dropping her voice low and quirking her eyebrows. "Well you know."

"I'm not complaining about that," Luke's nervousness slid onto the elderly couple. "If you want we could go back to the hotel and I could give you a pre-massage."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes in amusement. "Maybe in a little while. I've got chocolate cake to eat and then we need to speak to a man about a train set."

"We don't have to get it now," Luke shook his head in bemusement. "He's not going to be able to play with it for ages."

"We are getting that train set," Lorelai asserted. "You very rarely say you want something. You said you wanted it. So we are getting it."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Grama!" Willow called excitedly dashing across the hallway from the dining room into the living room. "I finished it," the small child thrust her colouring into Emily's face with a beaming smile. "Like it?"

"It's lovely Precious," Emily responded automatically unable to focus on the paper that was so close to her face. "Is there more in your book?" she asked hopefully. Emily stifled the sigh of relief as Willow nodded and then scurried back to the table to resume her colouring task. Emily settled back into the couch and took a deep breath hoping that the oxygen would revive her. She was exhausted and it was only 3 o'clock. Her day with the twins had started earlier than anticipated with the twins waking up at 5.30 asking for their breakfast. Having an earlier than usual start she had taken them to the mall for opening which in hindsight had been a mistake as her two inquisitive granddaughters had been like moths to the flame drawn from one thing to the next and it had been almost impossible to keep up with them. Emily had retreated from what was usually a relaxing place for her and taken the twins to an inside play area that Allison, her assistant, had told her about. It had been 2 hours of hell in an echoey warehouse which was filled with children screeching as they threw themselves about a large soft play area which looked unbearably dangerous and had left Emily feeling at her wits end with worry as she had tried to follow the twins with her eyes as they had run and climbed, thrown themselves in ball pits and down huge slides. It was a place she had never envisioned spending time in and a place she was never going to spend time in again. And yet despite the energy they must have exerted the twins were still buzzing and needing to be entertained. It was just like when Lorelai had been that age, except now there were two of them and she was nearly 40 years older. How Lorelai and Luke managed she had no idea.

"Grama do we gotta colour still?" Kitty asked looking at her with a bored expression. "Can we go play in the snow?"

"Play in the what?" Emily looked at the window and gasped. Since they had come home snow had started to fall and in her exhausted state she hadn't noticed. She frowned and rose, pulling her cardigan around her and pulling back the nets to get a proper look at the oppressive sky which looked all the more sinister in the failing light. "It's getting dark Angel. If the snow lays we can play in it tomorrow once I get you some proper gloves."

"We gotted gloves," Kitty told her with a frown.

"You have woollen gloves, your hands which will get wet and then cold," Emily explained as Kitty looked at her unconvinced. "I will ask Serefina to go and get you some suitable ones now."

"So do we still gotta colour?" Kitty repeated.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Emily asked, remembering the DVD's that Lorelai had packed.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded dropping her crayon and jumping out of her seat. "But you don't got a tv." She peered around the living room.

"We have another room for the tv," Emily told her softly, she paused as Kitty looked at her in awe. "Kitty?"

"You keep the tv in its own room?" Kitty whispered in awe. "Wow. I wanna see Grama"

"You got a tv room?" Willow asked curiously. "I wanna see too!"

"Alright," Emily steeled herself for the next round of childcare. "Let's go watch a movie in the tv room."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke smiled as he entered the hotel room to find Lorelai laid on the bed, propped up on the bed with a serene expression on her face. She was wrapped in a towelling robe, her toes flexing up and down as the cold air rushed in from the open window.

"I knew I smelled snow," Lorelai mumbled not opening her eyes.

"It's coming down out there." Luke muttered moving over to the window to pull it closed, he left it open the barest fraction, enough to let a small amount of cold air in but not enough to turn the room into a fridge.

"If I wasn't so comfortable I would come over there and squash you," Lorelai peeled her left eye and glared at him. "Me and Little man are very capable of that right now."

"You'll get cold," Luke reasoned with her. "I don't want you getting sick."

She sighed and closed her eyes bringing her hands up to her stomach and gently stroking it in long tender movements.

"Did you enjoy your massage and the other things you had done?" Luke asked as he sat down in the chair to remove his shoes. He had bought Lorelai a 'mommy to be' spa day and while she had been pampered, he'd gone to a fishing museum and then wandered around killing time.

"mmmm," Lorelai nodded slowly. "I'm not sure I can move. I feel so blissed out."

"Good," Luke rose and moved to kiss her on the forehead. "That was what I wanted. You don't have to move if you don't want to. We'll order room service and the only thing you have to do other than eat is speak to the girls"

"M'kay," Lorelai nodded faintly. "Comfy. Tired."

"Ok," Luke lightly stroked her stomach, "I'll wake you up in a little while," he moved to the chair at the foot of the bed and sat down, his eyes focused on Lorelai. He gave a faint smile as he continued to watch her, pleased by how relaxed she looked.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily jerked awake. The house seemed to shake as a thunderous noise sounded beyond the window. "Richard!" she grabbed hold of her still slumbering husband's bicep making him wake up slightly.

"It's just the wind," Richard mumbled readjusting his pillow and preparing to go back to sleep.

The noise sounded again. A loud creaking, cracking sound followed by a rushing, rumbling noise and then as it died down, screams coming from inside the house.

"The girls," Emily fumbled with the covers as she rushed to get out of bed to get to her granddaughters. By the time she had got to her feet she could hear running feet and moments later Kitty and Willow burst into the bedroom with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Grama!" Willow threw herself at Emily burying her face into Emily's middle as the child trembled in fear.

"It's alright darlings," Emily rubbed Willows back. Kitty pressing in tight to Willow.

"There's a monster," Kitty peered past her fearfully. The little girl gave a screech and dove for the floor crawling alongside the large bed and pulling the valance sheet over her head.

"It's just wind Kitty," Richard climbed out of the bed and opened the curtain. The glass revealed the chaos outside, an almost blizzard blowing against the window as the tree outside the window struggled to cope with the weight of snow. Richard rounded the bed and lifted the sheet away from Kitty coaxing the little girl into a position so he could lift her protectively in his arms. "See it's just a storm."

"It's loud," Kitty gnawed on her lip in fear nestling her head into the curve of Richard's neck. "It's scary."

"There's nothing to be scared about," Richard assured her moving closer to the window. "Be gone wind, we are trying to sleep"

"Grampa!" Kitty lifted her head and gave at him with a disbelieving look.

"You try it," Richard urged. He bounced Kitty, looking between her and the window and back again "Go on."

"Stop it!" Kitty pointed at the window. "Be quiet!"

"Be quiet!" Willow added peeling her face away from Emily's middle but keeping her vice like grip "Go away." She jumped as the wind howled again "Grama!"

"It's alright," Emily repeated, tenderly rubbing Willow's back. "We're perfectly safe."

"Yes we are," Richard moved to the window and closed the curtain. "Now," he moved to the bed and deposited Kitty in the centre.

"We stay with you?" Kitty looked at him for a fraction of a second before sliding under the covers and pulling the fabric up to her neck.

"Richard?" Emily looked at him curiously as he rounded the bed and lifted Willow, placing the child next to her sister.

"Get into bed Emily. We're all safe," Richard patted her shoulder, hovering beside her while she climbed into bed before rounding the bedframe again and getting into his own side.

Emily peered across the now very full bed to her husband, watching him with curiosity as he protectively tucked the twins in and then settled down beside them. Emily slid down into her normal sleep position. As she did so Willow snuggled into her, the child's head coming to rest on her chest while Willow's foot game to rest on her hip. Almost afraid to move Emily gingerly placed her arm over Willow, a smile pulling onto her lips as Kitty rolled into Willow and grabbed hold of Emily's hand holding it tight.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai tapped her foot nervously as she studied the street as the minivan crawled through the snow covered streets of Hartford. She had woken early because of the baby and then unable to sleep had turned on the tv which had brought up a local channel which detailed that Hartford had been hit by a large snow storm. Worried about the twins and her parents she had tried to call only to find the phones were down. Instead of coming home after lunch and picking the twins up after her doctor's appointment as the plan had been; they had left shortly after 6.30 am and had driven back to Hartford. Whilst the snow was heavier then they usually received and there were trees down, the hyperbole from the news about snowmageddon was seemingly unfounded and it was just difficult to get around, but it didn't diminish her worry about the girls. While, like her, they were snow lovers, they hated storms and not being able talk to them to let them know everything was OK was making her panic.

"Aw man," Luke muttered as he turned into the street, there were more branches down requiring him to drive in the centre of the street.

"Oh my god," Lorelai mumbled as her eyes focused on her parent's driveway a large tree branch covering the driveway and her father stood outside deep in conversation with someone. "Luke stop!" she fumbled with her seatbelt making Luke stop almost immediately as he looked at her in surprise. "Dad!" Lorelai called, getting out of the car and then holding the door for support as her feet slid.

"Lorelai?" Richard called in surprise and made his way over to her as quickly as he could. "Be careful!" He grabbed hold of her and helped her over to the sidewalk. "We weren't expecting you back till later."

"Are the girls OK?" Lorelai asked grabbing hold of the gate for a bit of extra support as it felt her feet were slipping.

"They are still in bed, we had a bit of a loud and sleepless night," Richard gestured to the trees. "But other than a little bit of a scare they are perfectly fine. You didn't need to cut your trip short."

"I want to see them," Lorelai looked at the house and then started to gingerly walk across the snow covered driveway.

"Of course but they are perfectly fine Lorelai" Richard held out his hand to help her across the slippy expanse to the front door. He opened the door for her and then looked over his shoulder at Luke as he slipped on the snow and fell. "I best help Luke, The girls are in our room with your mother."

Lorelai didn't really register what her father was saying to her, only noting the girls' location and quickly made her way up the staircase to find her daughters. She entered her parents' bedroom and froze surprised by what she found in the bed. Her mother asleep with the twins nestled into Emily's sides. Emily was had her arms around the twins, holding them tenderly and protectively. Lorelai took a step closer, tilting her head to the left as she studied the way that the twins were curled around Emily, how their hands were lightly scrunching Emily's silk pyjamas. She switched her focus to her mother, studying the way that even in sleep she could see that Emily's grasp was protective and loving, and that she did not seem bothered by little hands all over her. Lorelai took a step closer, the board beneath the carpet squeaking loudly. Kitty's eyes snapped open and Lorelai forced a smile on her face.

"Mommy?" Kitty whispered and then sat up waking Emily and Willow in the process. "Mommy there was a monster!" Kitty clambered over the sheets, crawling over Emily's legs to get to the end of the bed, she slid off the large bed and threw her arms around Lorelai's middle, pressing her head into the bulge of Lorelai's stomach and hugging her tightly. "Grampa made him go away."

"He did?" Lorelai ran her hands through Kitty's hair.

"He used his outside voice inside," Kitty told her pressing herself tightly into Lorelai as was physically possible.

"Lorelai?" Emily sat up.

"Hi M…" Lorelai trailed off as Willow suddenly clambered onto Emily's lap and cuddled into her and Emily instinctively brought her arms around the child and began rocking her. Lorelai swallowed, her hand holding Kitty clenching possessively and she looked away. "We heard about the storm."

"It was loud," Willow announced looking around from Emily and staring at Lorelai with wide eyes. "and scary."

"You're safe honeybunch, the storm is over," Lorelai assured her looking down at Kitty unable to hold Willow's gaze. "I'm gonna go get you some breakfast," she gently coaxed the child away from her stomach. "Go into your room Kitty and choose what you are going to wear."

"From all my clothes?" Kitty's eyes widened in excitement

"Me too Mommy?" Willow asked, scrabbling out of Emily's arms and bounced off the bed.

"From all your clothes," Lorelai told them, forcing a smile on her face as the twins gave an excited squeal and then rushed out the room. "We should take them home."

"There's no need," Emily straightened her pyjama top and then looked up at Lorelai. "I'm sorry you were worried. Perhaps your father and I should reconsider that proposal from the telecoms company to install a cell mast at the bottom of the garden, it might give us cell service when we get bad storms like this." She frowned as she looked Lorelai over up and down. "Lorelai are you alright?"

"I want to take my daughters' home."

"But you have your doctor's appointment later" Emily reasoned, sliding out of bed and putting on her slippers. "It's ridiculous in this weather to drive all the way home and then back again."

"Emily where's the first aid kit?" Richard interrupted as he barged into the room. "Luke has gashed his knee. It's nothing too serious," he added for Lorelai's benefit.

"It's in the kitchen," Emily told him keeping her eyes on Lorelai.

"I'll sort it," Lorelai pushed past her father taking a deep breath as she moved down the hallway to the stairs. She quickly made her way down the stairs to find Luke sat at the table by the doorway the leg of his jeans pulled up and holding a tissue to his knee. "You got hurt."

"I slipped over," Luke told her tightly as he looked anywhere but his knee. "We should take the girls with us when we go to the doctors. That way we…" he trailed off as Lorelai looked at him, her eyes wide with what looked like panic. "You OK?"

"I don't want to stay here," Lorelai told him grabbing the box of tissues and then slowly lowered herself to the floor. She pulled out some new tissues and gestured him to move his hand so she could see before covering the cut with the new tissues and holding tight. "I know it's dumb to go home but I can't be here."

"Something happen?" Luke asked leaning forward and tenderly taking hold of her shoulders.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I just, this house, it's just…" she shook her head again. "I can't explain. I just need to not be here."

"Ok," Luke ran his hand through her hair, frowning as she nestled her face into his hand. "Ok, we'll get sorted and then go somewhere else." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Alright?"

Lorelai nodded and tore her eyes away from Luke's hurt knee. "Thank you."

"No problem," Luke kissed her softly again. "When you're ready."


	8. Tis the Season Part 1

**AN- Thank you guys. Yes, Lorelai is upset over Emily's interaction to the girls, it's all coming so I can't say more otherwise spoilers (though some of you have probably figured :)) So not content with giving you a Thanksgiving chapter in July I now have the first of 2 Christmas chapters in August because why the hell not :) as ever reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy, x**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **\- Tis the Season Part 1**

"Mommy, I don't want any more," Willow exclaimed pushing her bowl away from her.

"That's OK Willow," Lorelai smiled across the table at her daughter, she studied Willow knowingly as her daughter sank back against the dark wood of the dining room chairs at her parents' house. "You want to go curl up on the couch while we finish?"

"Yes please," Willow yawned and slid off her chair.

"She really shouldn't get down while we're still eating," Emily frowned slightly as her granddaughter slouched past her.

"Mom she's three, she's tired" Lorelai shot at Emily not looking at her mother.

"No nap?" Richard surmised as he continued eating his sponge cake.

"No nap, she laid down and looked at a book but no actual sleeping," Lorelai sighed heavily.

"I had a nap," Kitty grinned at the table triumphantly. "I was sleepy after Tumbles."

"Tumbles?" Emily looked at her granddaughter in confusion.

"Tumbles," Kitty nodded, "at Miss Patty."

"It's like baby gymnastics, we're just trying it out," Lorelai explained quickly. "She liked it better then ballet."

"You took them to ballet class?" Emily's eyes lit up.

"We tried them with ballet class, no dice," Lorelai finished her dessert and sat back resting her hands on her stomach. "Patty thought Kitty might prefer gymnastics and Willow has her big sister's aptitude when it comes to sports."

"She does do physical activity though," Emily asked her brow creasing. "The surgeon general says that…"

"You have met your granddaughters, right?" Lorelai interrupted scowling at her mother for the briefest of moments. "You've seen them run about? How they can't keep still for more than twenty minutes?"

"Well, yes I suppose they are energetic," Emily frown deepened. She shot a meaningful look at Richard who had finally looked up from his dessert nodding at Lorelai and then at him.

Richard gave a soft nod in understanding and looked Lorelai up and down. "Is it busy at the Inn Lorelai?"

"Very," Lorelai flexed her shoulders trying to get comfortable. "We've had a bunch of Christmas parties and there's getting ready for the big day itself. Busy, busy, busy like a very tall bee," Lorelai gave him a brief smile. "It's pretty hectic."

"That must be very tiring for you," Richard smiled sympathetically nodding down at Lorelai's stomach.

"He doesn't help matters," Lorelai rubbed her stomach tenderly. "Still, if God had meant pregnancy to be easy, he'd have let men do it!" As Richard's brow creased. "Joke. Sorry Dad, I'm just tired."

"If you like I can get the car service to drive you back to Hartford, we have one on retainer during the winter in case the roads get treacherous," Richard offered softly.

"No, thanks but then there is the whole, we have to get the minivan from here and it's just a big hassle. We'll just make a move as soon as Little Miss over there finishes her cake," Lorelai grinned at Kitty, the little girl scrunching her shoulders up to her ears and then returning to her dessert with gusto. "If I'm lucky I might get them to bed before Luke and April get home from the concert."

"It's such a shame that the concert was tonight," Emily mused. "It would have been lovely to see them, but at least I shall see them next Friday. You'll be coming for 1 o'clock?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yes Mom, it's all written down, I wrote it down the first time you told me. April will be working out the optimal time for leaving based on road conditions, we will be here on time. For Christmas lunch."

* * *

 **xXx**

The house lights in the Chilton auditorium finally went up and Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced sideways at April. His daughter chewing on her lip as she stifled a laugh. "Don't say anything!"

"I'm not," April held her hands up in defence. "So, can we go?"

"Hell yes," Luke tapped her shoulder and the pair of them quickly hurried out of their seats. Darting for the door before anyone caught them. "Let's get out of here." They moved as fast as they could towards the entrance without making it seem like they were running to get out. Luke breathed another sigh of relief as they exited the building.

"It wasn't that bad Dad," April elbowed him. "It was well played, if soulless."

"Soulless?" Luke looked sideways at her as they wove their way through the carpark full of immaculate German saloon cars and Italian sports cars. His old beaten up truck sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah," April nodded as she rounded the truck and climbed in the passenger side. As she did up her seatbelt and looked across at him. "You know they played the notes but they didn't put any passion into it. They just did what was required. No soul. Soulless."

"I guess," Luke put the truck into reverse.

"Music is more than just the notes written," April clarified, she gave him a large smile. "You want me to talk about auditory patterns or are you good?"

"I'm good," Luke shook his head in amusement. "Auditory patterns," he gave a soft snort.

"Don't mock, that is what it is, science in creative mode," April pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had been wearing and then immediately scooped it into a messy bun. "I wish I was good at it, but it requires dedication and I'd rather be learning about climate science then practising scales and arpeggios."

"Climate science? Is that what you're focussing on?" Luke asked glancing at her before returning his attention on the road. "Is that what you think you want to do?"

"Yeah, it's a huge field that covers so many different disciplines," April nodded excitedly. "Though TBH I don't mind what I do just as long as I am a woman of STEM."

"Stem, what is stem?" Luke's brow creased in confusion as he paused at a stop sign.

"Science, technology, engineering and math," April recited. "Are you Ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be OK with it?" Luke shrugged. "I've known since you were tiny that is what you wanted to do." He frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Mom said something the other day," April gave a tired sigh. "It struck a chord. You know how she can get when she doesn't get her own way, especially when she's tired and stressed."

"Is she OK?"

"She works in retail Dad, it's the busiest time of the year," April rested her elbow on the side of the car and yawned. "Do we have to go straight home?"

Luke glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. "We don't have too, but we shouldn't be too late."

"Lorelai?" April guessed. "Is she OK? She seems kinda down, Rory thinks so too."

"You talk to Rory?"

"Of course I do, we're sisters. So is she OK?" April looked at him expectantly.

"She's tired," Luke muttered automatically.

"It's more than tired Dad. Is it to do with the fight that she and Grandma had before Thanksgiving? That's when it seemed to start" April pressed gently. "It's nothing between you guys is it?"

"We're fine." Luke sighed. "I'm not sure what it is," he told his daughter honestly. "With Lorelai, you have to let her tell you when she wants otherwise…" he paused as he focused on merging onto the highway.

"Explosions," April muttered. "Can I do anything to help? Like watch the twins or do stuff at the diner?"

"Thanks for the offer Apes, maybe," Luke gave her a brief smile as he tried to focus on the busy road. "What is with everyone? Why is it so busy?"

"It's the week before Christmas, some of the schools are breaking up today this is the start of the holiday rush," April pointed out. "People are trying to get all the stuff they need done and get to places if they have the time off."

"I mean look at this idiot," Luke gestured at a car that pulled in front of him. "How can he see out of the back," he gestured once more to the car; the parcel shelf covered in shopping bags preventing the driver from seeing out the back. "Screw the rest of us. Hell if it's dangerous. Doesn't matter. As long as he's OK. What does he mind if he nearly causes an accident because he …"

"We're in no rush," April muttered, fiddling with the radio. "Can we stop at Sniffy's? Get dessert?"

"Sure we can do that," Luke nodded his rant about the car in front forgotten. "I should call Lorelai."

"I'll text her," April muttered, pulling out her cell from her jacket and typing a quick message. 30 seconds later her phone beeped and April snorted. "She says cool but bring her back some of Buddy's Caramel Apple pie," she tapped another message, and smiled as she received a message back almost immediately.

"What she say?" Luke asked as he eased off the gas to give the idiot driver in front of him a bit more space.

"Enjoy our Daddy Daughter time!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory stepped into the Inn and paused as the warmth and almost over powering smell of cinnamon hit her. Closing the door she blinked as her body assimilated to the thick warm air having just been in the frigid thin air of outside.

"Rory?"

"Hey Michel," Rory approached the reception desk.

"You are here for the holidays?" Michel asked looking her up and down. "Lorelai did not say you were going to grace the inn with your presence."

"I came up a little earlier, dropped the bag off, no Mom, figured she might be here," Rory smiled widely at him.

"She is dealing with Sookie. There has been another 'disaster'," Michel rolled his eyes tiredly.

"The cinnamon?" Rory gestured vaguely to indicate the air.

"Yes," Michel shook his head. "Fortunately, she will be gone in two hours and we can make the day and the holiday calm once more."

"You're working for the holidays?"

"Oh yes, I do the Christmas because apparently as I have no children, it means I have no cause to celebrate," he swallowed moodily, "but I get New Years," Michel nodded curtly. "Nine days and I can party in New York with Frederick and boss people around instead of taking orders."

"Frederick?"

"My Boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend," Rory blinked in surprise. "I didn't know that…you were seeing someone."

"He is new," Michel told her as he fiddled with the computer. "Please take your mother also."

"I'll see what I can do," Rory nodded. "So she's in the kitchen?

"Yes she is."

"Thanks Michel," Rory nodded goodbye and made her way down the main corridor in the Inn. She winced as she heard the commotion coming from the kitchen, Sookie railing about some kind of injustice amongst the sound of pots and pans. She peered through the door her eyes immediately drawn to her mother. Lorelai stood at the counter, one hand on her back the other on her hip and even from here Rory could see she was angry by how tight her shoulders were, how tense she looked. Rory forced her smile wide. "Hi Everyone, Hi Mom" Lorelai looked at her in surprise, the anger burning brightly in Lorelai's eyes draining and then filling with tears. "I'm a bit early sorry."

"Rory," Lorelai rushed forward and through her arms around Rory hugging her tightly.

"Mom," Rory frowned at the intensity of the hug. "I don't know about my little brother but I'm feeling squished."

"What are you doing here. I didn't think you were going to get here until tomorrow," Lorelai reluctantly released her. "I don't have anything ready, your room isn't ready."

Rory blinked in surprise as tears began to roll down her Mom's cheeks and she took her Mom's hand. "Sookie, whatever this was about fix it. Mom, come on, it's OK," she tugged Lorelai's hand pulling her out of the kitchen and into the safety of the small office. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry, it's just hormones," Lorelai used the heel of her hands to wipe her tears away. "Everything is just getting me today. Sookie is in full blown Sookie chaos mode. There's so much to do. I was going to get your room all pretty and I haven't. I've still got gifts to wrap."

"That doesn't matter," Rory held her Mom's shoulder and studied her. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm being dumb," she gave Rory a wide smile, the tears seemingly forgotten. "How come you're here early?"

"Spencer wanted to have some extra time with his Dad, so he's going to get the bus straight up from Virginia. It seemed stupid to sit around the house when I thought I could come and hang out with you and maybe help with all the last minute stuff." Rory rested against the desk. "Eat all the candy canes, you know that kind of thing."

Lorelai giggled and reached for her purse. She reached inside and pulled out a candy cane and held it out. "It was the last one in the market. I was too slow this year, so you have to eat it without the twins seeing."

"I'm honoured," Rory took the cane and smelt the wrapper, "mmm pepperminty."

"I hear that's the flavour." Lorelai started to gather her belongings. "Screw it, I'm going for the break. I want to spend time with my baby."

"Don't you always spend time with your baby?" Rory pointed at Lorelai's belly.

Lorelai turned and placed her palms on Rory's cheek. "My first baby," She kissed Rory on the forehead.

"EWW!" Rory rubbed her forehead. "Did you put a target on my head or something?" She turned and peered at her reflection in the tiny mirror on the back of the door. "Mom, it's like bright red. Rudolph the red _nosed_ reindeer not forehead."

"Say it's a new fashion craze from Trendy New York. We'd have the town into it in an hour," Lorelai started pulling her coat on. "Did you drive?"

"No I walked, did you walk?"

"Luke dropped me off this morning," Lorelai shook her head.

"Can you walk to the house. I mean you're looking pretty…" Rory yelped playfully as Lorelai took a swipe at her. "Well you are!"

"I am fattie, fat, fat girl and it's only going to get worse," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I'm much bigger then I was with you. Still way smaller than the twins but I reckon they stretched me out. That and everything is tight at sixteen. And yes I can definitely walk. I wear my super unsexy comfy shoes now," Lorelai indicated her feet and the sensible black shoes she was wearing. "We can have a snow walk."

"A nice tradition to revive," Rory held out her arm.

"I just got to speak to Michel and then we can go," Lorelai gave her a beaming smile, waving her out the office. "Michel, I'm…"

"Oh good, you are taking her," Michel peered at the pair of them.

"I'm going home." Lorelai ignored him. "If you need me…"

"I will not," Michel turned his attention back to the computer.

"But if you do…"

"I will send up a bat signal, except it will not be the shape of a bat," Michel muttered tiredly.

"Do I want to know what it would be?" Rory grimaced. "Come on Mom."

"Alright, well, just let Sookie sort it out and if you need me…ah!" Lorelai held up her hand as Michel opened his mouth to speak. "If you need me call me. Thank you for covering for me. Don't open your present until Christmas Day," she smirked and then took a step forward looping her arm through Rory's. "He's going to open it the minute we leave."

Rory sniggered and glanced over her shoulder amused by Michel looking very obviously at the tree. "What did you get him?"

"A tie and pocket square, he likes them," Lorelai shrugged and then shivered in the cold air. "Brrr Chilly!"

"It is a bit, you know I think you left something out of my Stars Hollow Happenings Bulletin?" Rory poked Lorelai lightly keeping her grip firm on her Mom as they made their way up the snow covered ground to ensure Lorelai didn't slip. She looked pointedly at Lorelai who looked at her with a look of mild confusion, "about Michel and his boyfriend!"

"Oh that," Lorelai gave her a sheepish look "Sorry. I'm not surprised I mean Celine Dion, the clothes but he just started talking about Frederick, it was so casual that I didn't feel I could ask him about it."

"But you didn't tell me," Rory brought her hand up to her forehead in mock dramatics. "You've forgot about me," she smiled as she spoke in a southern drawl. "My own mother forgetting about telling me."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai cuddled Rory's arm as they crossed the road and began walking to the house. "We don't get that long to talk and by the time we've downloaded our day, had our random reference spar it doesn't leave much time for anything else. I'd rather be us then remember telling you stuff"

"Apology accepted," Rory glanced sideways at Lorelai and frowned; she seemed to be coming down from her momentary elation from seeing her. Lorelai's eyes were looking watery again. Rory squeezed her hand. "So my little brother is playing havoc with your hormones?"

"Uh huh," Lorelai nodded, suddenly looking very interested in the road. "Especially this week. I'm like Niagara Falls."

"Good thing I bought some novelty Kleenex then. They have snowmen on." Rory squeezed Lorelai's hand again, making her mother look at her. "Is that it?"

"Yes," Lorelai answered far too quickly as they turned up the driveway. "We need to make your bed."

"It can wait." Rory waved her hand dismissively. "You said something about presents. I'm a gift wrapping machine. Put me to work. Unless they're mine, in which case you're on your own."

"It's Luke and some of April's and some last minute bits for the twins. I was so busy sorting all the town gifts out. There is just not enough time in the day," Lorelai sighed as they trudged up the driveway. "This gets longer and longer each day!"

"You walk it a lot?"

"Well mail," Lorelai nodded backwards, "and I take the twins out to run off energy. Unlike their big sister, they actually like the outdoors. The Armbrusters are a lot friendlier now we feed them." Lorelai sighed as she reached the porch and climbed up onto it. "Can we sit?"

"Sure," Rory nodded. "You're not too cold?"

"No, I'm good" Lorelai led Rory to the patio furniture and slowly lowered herself onto the bench, keeping a hold of Rory's hand. "I'm so happy you came up early."

"I wanted to be here, Stars Hollow Holiday is what it's all about." Rory rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "Mommy will Santie Claus come?" Rory spoke in a childish voice, smirking as Lorelai gave a snort of amusement.

"Only if you've been a very good girl, otherwise coal for you," Lorelai patted Rory's knee. "My first baby home for Christmas."

"You make it sound that this is the first time in forever I've been home for Christmas. I'm here every year," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well," Lorelai mumbled and then fell silent for several seconds. "Rory?"

"Mom?"

"Can I ask you something?" Lorelai took a nervous breath and wriggled her shoulder indicating to Rory she wanted her to sit up.

Rory did as her mother requesting; sitting up and turning to look at her. "Sure, what is it?"

Lorelai stared at her for a moment and then blinked. "Did you feel like you mi…" she trailed off and cleared her throat. "You're happy right?"

"I'm very happy," Rory confirmed narrowing her eyes slightly as she sensed the question changing at the last moment. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Lorelai nodded. "I will be much happier when Little man is actually here. But yeah I'm happy."

"Ok, Is that it?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Yep," Lorelai nodded again and snuggled into Rory's side. "I'm happy my baby is happy. Now, we have five minutes."

Rory frowned. "Until you get cold?"

"Until Little Man makes me need to go to the bathroom again!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke scowled as more customers came into the diner. It was 2.30 on Christmas Eve and he had promised Lorelai he would close at 3, so he could get home for whatever crazy things she wanted to do with the girls. "Lane," he called to the young woman as she came out the kitchen with an order. "They are the last table for food. If anyone else comes in, only coffee, donuts, pie, and fries while we got them."

"Sure thing Luke," Lane nodded moving over to serve the order she was carrying and then take the order of the new table.

Luke returned his attention to the coffee maker and began filling it for the final time for the day,

"Cesar Order!" Lane slammed the order onto the kitchen hatch and then hovered beside Luke. "You think people are supposed to be with family or out doing last minute shopping," she gave a tired sigh, "I thought we would be quiet today."

"Me too," Luke slammed the coffee maker closed. "Thirty minutes, then we are closing. I don't care. We're done. Everyone's out. I'm getting home by 4."

"Will it take that long to clean up?" Lane looked over her shoulder.

"Four is the latest," Luke muttered picking up the cleaning spray and cloth and beginning to clean down the back counter.

"Rory," Lane sounded brightly making Luke turn around. "Long time no see."

"A whole 6 hours," Rory grinned at her friend having seen Lane only this morning at Breakfast. "Mom wants a Luke burger, and I'm also here as reinforcements because I think she wants her Luke and I want to bag some coffee."

"She alright?" Luke asked looking up and, narrowly missing spraying Kirk's food as he moved to wiping the main counter.

"Yeah but she's doing that talking about herself in the 3rd person thing," Rory grimaced, "and the twins are suuuuper excited about Santa coming." She rounded the counter and poured herself some coffee. "I know you are a coffee free house but I'm not going to survive it. Spencer brought our coffee pot with him, so I need to borrow coffee for my room."

"That's OK," Luke ducked down and handed her the half-used bag from beneath the counter.

"How does she want the burger?" Lane asked.

"Plain with barbeque sauce on the side, fries too," Rory reeled off.

"I'll get it," Lane ducked into the kitchen.

"Spencer's here?" Luke asked, as he resumed wiping the counter down.

"He got here at twelve." Rory nodded. She took a long drink from her mug almost inhaling her coffee. "I left him building snowmen with the twins. Mom's doing the last of the presents." She drained her mug and lifted the pot again. "They are exhausting, how do you guys manage it?"

"We just do." Luke shrugged.

"So exhausting baby sisters, work and impending baby brother, is that why Mom is kinda not herself?" Rory asked gently. "Everything is OK with you two?"

"We're fine Rory," Luke told her softly. "Yes to all the things you said."

"But?" Rory pressed. "There's something else. Is it Grandma? Did she say something again?"

"Not that I know of but with Emily and your Mom," Luke shook his head and then looked up at Rory sadly. "I don't know what it is, but I'm waiting for you Mom."

"Slowly, slowly, catchy monkey," Rory nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ambush you."

"It's OK. Something is bothering her and it's more than her back," Luke threw the rag into the bucket and sighed. "Maybe you here will help bring whatever she wants to say up. She's misses you."

"We talk all the time."

"I know but she still misses you. We all do," Luke nodded gently and gave her a small smile. "Too sappy?"

"I'll take my fatherly love with a side of sappy," Rory patted Luke's arm affectionately. "Other than going to see Gigi on Sunday, I am all yours until New Year's Day. Spencer has to go back to New York for work but he's back up for New Years. Whatever you guys need to help you out."

* * *

 **xXx**

"They are back in bed," Luke slumped down into the couch and stared at the coffee table littered with food in amazement. "Were you ever this bad?" he grabbed his beer and gestured at Rory.

"I was a perfect angel child," Rory preened poking her tongue out. With a self-depreciating shrug she added. "I think four and five were bad years, not that Mom was much better."

"I wanted the present opening in the morning," Lorelai shook her head pulling her legs up onto the couch and putting them across Luke's lap. "Five years old was the worst and we shared a bed, at one point I was almost sat on you to stop you moving. When you heard Mia, oh, my god," she rolled her eyes.

"Mia?" Rory shook her head. "You mean Santa Claus," Rory reached for some more chips. "I don't know who was more excited about stockings, me or Mom. Mia used to do them."

"I didn't have a whole lot of money back then," Lorelai explained to Spencer as he looked mildly confused. "Mia, used to own the Inn where we lived and I worked and the first year we were here, I was seventeen and I had no money at all. I'd been here I think 2 months, and after room and board, all my money went on diapers and clothes for this one because she was growing like a weed. I wasn't even going to do Christmas, other than dinner after the guests finished would have been Christmas related. Anyway we woke up in the morning and I opened the door to go to work and there were these two stockings sat on the mat. She did it for five years until I had more money and could do it myself, but she still did mine with Rory once Rory learned the awful truth about the Big man."

"When she left to go to Santa Barbara she would still send me money so I could do Mom's stocking," Rory grinned.

"Is that why you like stockings so much?" Spencer asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "Mom would always get so excited about it," she smiled over at Lorelai. "For the first two years we were here it was the only proper gift she would get. Everything I gave her I made and well as you know artistically I am not the best, so you can imagine 3-year-old me."

"What happened after that?" Spencer smiled, looking between Rory and Lorelai.

"I bit the bullet and went to see my parents for Christmas," Lorelai sighed and smiled weakly. "Missy here got spoilt, books, dolls, dresses you name it Emily bought it. I, got a mantle clock. We didn't have a mantle," she looked at Luke as he gently squeezed her calf. "Anyway I was so upset afterwards, I left Rory with Mia and I walked into town and ran into Patty and had a full blown meltdown on her, next year I got so many gifts from people around town you wouldn't believe."

Spencer glanced at Rory and gave a nervous smile. "The people here are great!"

"They are," Rory nodded, "and that was the year you got the sewing machine. And things were never the same. The costumes, oh man, the costumes. Before she had used the inn's machine but this was her own and wow!"

"Luke's Dad actually gave me that," Lorelai smiled at Luke. "It was this beaten up old Singer that he'd had hanging around the hardware store. Luke's Dad rivalled him in gruffness when I tried to say thank you, but he did reluctantly accept my thanks."

"So you guys have known each other for ages then?" Spencer took a sip of his beer.

"No, I didn't meet Luke for another couple of years. He was away at college and then when he came back William was sick and I guess we were both really busy with work and…" she smiled comfortingly at Luke, "everything. I met Luke once he turned the hardware store into a diner. It was right after he opened it. He was super busy, I demanded coffee, told him I would bug him if he didn't give me any."

"I gave her some, she still bugged me," Luke smiled as he remembered the moment. "Took us eight years after that to get together."

"I am terribly self-absorbed," Lorelai gestured. "I didn't notice the pining."

"I didn't pine," Luke shook his head, squeezing Lorelai's legs and making her squirm. "I did not pine for you."

"No you just watched from afar," Rory teased.

"Ok enough you two," Luke pointed at Lorelai and then Rory. "These Gilmore women I tell you."

"Hey," Lorelai tapped his stomach with her foot. "Gilmore-Danes," she smiled as Luke nodded in concession. "My husband."

"It was so great after they met," April piped in. "Lorelai made all the costumes for whatever thing the town had going on, and she always made me a costume even if I wasn't staying with Dad. I didn't realise it was from Pop's machine."

"I used that machine up until it completely died on me about six years ago," Lorelai nodded, readjusting her position. "It was a good machine, strong, stoic."

"How can a machine be…never mind," Spencer shook his head in amusement. "I should know better by now."

The adults paused as they heard the sound of little feet on the landing and Lorelai and Luke collectively gave a sigh.

"I'll get them," Rory got up. "I think big sister needs to have a word."

"I'll help," April stood up from the floor. "We can take one each."

"Thank you," Lorelai nodded gratefully as they moved out of the lounge. The remaining trio shook their heads in amusement as they listened to Rory and April intercept the twins on the stairs and the children's protests. "You think big sister magic will work?"

"I think so." Luke looked up at the ceiling. "That and they will just fall asleep at some point."

"Do not underestimate the power of Christmas Eve!" Lorelai pointed at him and giggled. "Little man sure is excited," she rubbed her stomach and then glanced over at Spencer. "So you saw your Dad?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded and then blushed. "Yeah, it took a while with trying to match up schedules, sorry about that."

"As long as I get an announcement at some point preferably sooner rather than later," Lorelai flexed her toes delightedly.

"I don't really know how to do it, it either seems lame or cliched," Spencer told her picking at the label on his bottle nervously.

"Don't do sappy, keep it simple," Luke muttered taking a swig of his beer.

"Just be you," Lorelai added, she slowly sat forward holding her hand out to Luke so he could pull her upright. Position changed she nestled into Luke and pulled his arm round her shoulder. "Just make her feel safe. when Luke proposed to me. I was having the worst day imaginable and he just held me and everything seemed better, I felt so safe. You're that for her. I know."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai jerked awake as she heard excited squeals. Luke stirred beside her, his arm tensing protectively around her mumbling something incoherent. The squeals got louder and Lorelai grimaced, glancing at the clock she frowned. "It's five," she groaned, tiredness pulling at her, "what happened to the thirty?" despite knowing that the twins were imminent she snuggled down into Luke, rolling over into a mildly uncomfortable position, she pushed her 30-week pregnant belly into his stomach, "we always get thirty."

"Maybe they won't come," Luke muttered, pulling her into him so he could position her head on his chest. "…Back to sleep."

Lorelai nodded, tiredness pulling at her making responding impossible. She took several deep breaths, listening to Luke's heart, the steady beat pulling her back to sleep.

"MOMMY!"

The door banged open and Luke jerked upright making her slip onto the mattress.

"HE CAME MOMMY!"

"DADDY LOOK!"

Kitty and Willow bounded into the bedroom each holding a stocking which bore their names. The twin's faces were lit up with excitement as the two little girls threw themselves across the room and made a jump for the bed.

Lorelai slowly pulled herself upright as Luke lunged for the twins and caught them before they could do any damage to her or themselves.

"It's early," Luke muttered as he set the twins in the middle of the bed.

"But it's Christmas Daddy," Kitty blinked at him in confusion and tipped her stocking out on the bed. "I need to see Daddy."

Lorelai gave a sigh and turned the bedside lamp on, Illuminating the bedroom with a soft warm glow, not quite able to meet the excited glow from the twins. Her frustration waned as she took in the beautiful expressions on her daughter's faces. Kitty eagerly ripping open her small gifts while Willow daintily took each item out of her stocking. It was her own fault they were so excited. She had made Christmas such a big deal last year and normally she would be just as excited but she hadn't anticipated the pregnancy and how it would make her feel.

"Mommy!" Willow gasped excitedly, she held up a tub of sparkle Play-doh. "It sparkly!"

"Wow!" Lorelai took the tub from Willow and smiled. "You are a lucky girl." Willow nodded in agreement and continued her careful march through her stocking as Kitty finished ripping open her presents and began to actually look at what she had got. "What about you Bubba?"

"Look," Kitty gestured excitedly down at her haul of little goodies. "I musta been really good," she selected a soft plush toy and cuddled it tightly. Deciding it was the best thing in the pile she clambered over the bed and slumped in between Luke and Lorelai. "I like Christmas," she snuggled into Lorelai's side. "Is our brother gonna come out?"

"Not yet," Lorelai took Kitty's hand and moved it to where the baby was kicking. "Mommy still has to get a bigger tummy, he's not done yet."

"Bigger then now?" Kitty stared at her horrified, "You gonna pop Mommy!"

"No I won't," Lorelai shook her head and then playfully swatted at Luke as he gave a snort of amusement, "Mean."

"Don't be mean Daddy. Santa Claus put you on the naughty list," Willow told him with wide eyes, She selected her own little plush toy and crawled up the bed. Carefully she kissed Lorelai. "Happy Christmas Mommy."

"Happy Christmas Willow," Lorelai kissed her back.

"Oh yeah," Kitty muttered and sat up. "Happy Christmas."

"Thank you, Bubba," Lorelai cuddled Kitty as Willow crawled over Kitty's legs to get to Luke.

"Happy Christmas Daddy," Willow kissed him and then moved backwards standing up suddenly.

Luke gasped in pain as Willow managed to move her foot to stand on his crotch. He reached out and lifted Willow away from the bed nearly throwing her onto the mattress as he tried to deal with the pain.

"It's OK Willow," Lorelai stroked the little girl's hair, as Willow eyes widened in alarm. "Daddy's Ok."

"Yeah," Luke coughed red in the face.

"Now, let's have some Christmas cuddles, nice and quiet so we don't wake Spencer or your sisters," Lorelai patted the small slither of space between Kitty's head and Luke's. "Lie down Honey bunch," She turned onto her side slightly, conscious of not crushing Kitty and then reached over the twins' heads to stroke Luke's hair. "Ok?"

"Yeah," Luke coughed slightly and slid down the mattress to lay down.

"I sorry Daddy," Willow whispered kissing him on the nose.

"S'ok Wills," Luke kissed her back and allowed her to cuddle into him.

"Happy Christmas," Lorelai whispered smiling at him over the top of their daughters. "Just us nice and snug and calm, ready for this crazy day."


	9. Tis the Season Part 2

**AN - Thank you guys, well not much to say, Part 2 of Christmas 09. As every thank you for reading, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy, x**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Tis the Season Part 2 **

"Merry Christmas!" Richard bellowed, as he threw open the door to the Gilmore mansion.

"Merry Christmas!" the twins bounded in and threw their arms around his long legs.

"My Goodness!" Richard staggered slightly and sent a beaming smile at Lorelai and Luke. "They're excited!"

"They've been like this since five this morning," Lorelai told him tiredly as she reached and tugged on the hood of Willow's coat.

"You woke up at four when you were this age." Richard coaxed Kitty away from his leg. "I do not envy you," Richard smiled jovially. "Well come in all of you. I have another very excited woman wanting to see everyone, not to mention a very tired credit card."

"Oh Dad," Lorelai frowned slightly as she bent over help Willow out of her coat. "How crazy has she gone?"

"It's fortunate you came in two cars," Richard mumbled, glancing over his shoulder as he noticed Emily round the corner.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Emily strode into the foyer with her arms wide.

The entrance of the Gilmore house became a flurry of greetings and removing of coats allowing the tired looking maid stagger away under the pile of coats before Richard and Emily finally ushered everyone into the living room. Emily hung back falling in step with Lorelai as the twins dashed in closely following by Rory and April.

"I made sure there were extra apple tarts," Emily told her jovially, "and…"

"I had something else to wear," Lorelai muttered, combatively cutting Emily off. "We had a juice incident and April got me this, so I wore it."

"Loading," Emily read, frowning slightly as she read the T-shirt Lorelai was wearing. A Black t-shirt which had a stylised white loading bar design beneath the calculator style word. "Loading?" she repeated trying to understand what it meant.

"Because he's loading," Lorelai explained, gesturing at her stomach. "Like a computer programme."

"Oh, how nice," Emily looked mildly bemused. "Well, as long as you are comfortable."

"As I can be," Lorelai nodded curtly. "I'm fine."

"Alright, as long as you are?" Emily repeated studying her daughter nervously.

"Yep," Lorelai nodded and sidestepped round the chair. "Kitty Willow should sit with me and Luke," Lorelai held her hand out to grab Kitty as the little girl bounced excitedly about the room. "That way we can keep them out of harms way."

"There's no seating arrangement Lorelai, I mean there is for the table, but here it doesn't matter," Emily smiled nervously at Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded and grabbed for Willow, catching her hand and pulling the twins away from the tree and away from the mountains of presents that surrounded it. "Maybe we should open something before the meal," Lorelai gestured to the girls.

"I sorry Mommy." Willow looked at her and then fell against Lorelai's side giggling. "I like Christmas."

"Me too Honey Bunch," Lorelai cuddled her. "Come on one and two, let's sit."

"Is they all for us Mommy?" Kitty eyed the presents hungrily.

"There is something for all of you," Richard told her stepping forward and scooping Kitty into his arms. "Now I suggest we open one gift each before we eat. Do you think you can help me pass everyone a gift?"

"Yes," Kitty nodded excitedly. "Everyone sit down," she ordered, kicking her legs indicating to Richard she wanted to get down so she could help. "Sit down," she repeated bossily, pointing at the sofas.

Everyone moved to take a seat with Lorelai keeping a firm grip on Willow's hand making sure that the little girl ended up sitting between her and Luke while Emily ended up on the opposite couch beside April as Spencer and Rory took the chairs furthest from the fire.

"Now that one is for April," Richard handed Kitty a present, "and that is for your daddy."

"Kay Grampa," Kitty nodded and trotted round from the huge tree and unceremoniously dumped both presents on Luke's knee. Luke rolled his eyes slightly and held out April's to her as Kitty went back to the tree and took the next present from Richard. This continued until everyone had a gift apart from Emily and Richard. "Mommy, Grama and Grampa not got anything," Kitty muttered to Lorelai as she came to stand beside her, eagerly eyeing her own gift wrapped in pink sparkly paper.

"That doesn't matter," Richard took his seat by the fire. "We can open our presents when we open the rest of the gifts after we eat."

"Oh, we better eat fast," Kitty peered at him seriously. "Waiting is boring."

"It can be yes," Richard chuckled. "Now open."

"I hope you like them," Emily crinkled her nose in excitement. "Open them."

The twins immediately ripped open the parcels they were holding as the adults held back for a moment.

"Crayons!" Willow exclaimed staring in awe at the giant box of 96 crayons she had just opened, "look Mommy! Daddy! Look!"

"All the colours in the world," Lorelai studied the box. "You are going to be able to draw so many pictures."

"For Grama's gallrey," Willow kicked her legs excitedly.

"I guess." Lorelai swallowed slowly. "What did you get Kitty Kat?" Lorelai looked at her other daughter, wary of the quietness.

"I not know Mommy," Kitty turned the box she was holding, trying to make sense of what her gift was by studying the picture on the box.

"A magnasketcher," Lorelai read the box. "You draw a picture on the screen and it's magic you make it disappear. I guess it's for when we are in the car."

"So I got something ta do," Kitty smiled and peered at the box more closely.

"What do you say?" Luke guided the twins.

"Thank you," The twins sounded obediently.

Kitty glanced down at the pink sparkly paper at her feet and then at the tree. "all the pink sparkly mine?"

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder and took a quick stock of the presents Emily seemingly following a colour coding pattern for her wrapping. "I don't know Bubba, we will see after dinner OK?"

"We better eat soon," Kitty bounced on her toes. "I getting hungry."

Lorelai reached out and pulled Kitty in close to her "All that excitement" she kissed Kitty repeatedly on the cheek making the little girl squirm and squeal. Lorelai wrapped her arms protectively round Kitty and held her tight, "my beautiful baby girl."

"Mommy," Kitty giggled. "You being silly."

"It's not silly," Lorelai cuddled the child to her. "It's not silly to love my baby girl."

"Grama," Kitty squirmed out of Lorelai's grip. "We gotta eat soon, Mommy's going to eat me," she made to run towards Emily but Lorelai caught her hand pulling her back and holding her tight. "Mommy!" Kitty squirmed out of Lorelai's grip, this time collapsing onto Luke's legs. "Daddy Mommy's tryna eat me!"

"Well in that case I shall go see how Renata is getting on," Emily rose, her smile slightly diminished as she looked at Lorelai who was looking anywhere but at her. Emily looked questioningly at Rory and Luke who both shook their heads a fraction to indicate they weren't sure what was wrong either "I hope everyone is hungry. I may have gone a little overboard in the planning!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Once the extravagant Christmas meal was consumed the family returned to the living room and opened the remains of the present mountain, with present after present going to the smaller grandchildren who accepted them with excited squeals. When the gift mountain was finally depleted Spencer took to the floor to put together the puppet theatre that Emily and Richard had brought the twins. With everyone focussed on the puppet theatre construction. Emily studied Lorelai as surreptitiously as she could. Lorelai's mood seemed to change like the wind, one moment she was giggling and then next looking moodily into space and she was being very clingy with the twins, preventing them from sitting beside her and Richard. Emily wasn't entirely sure what was going on but it seemed to be an escalation of the coolness that she had seen last Friday which she had simply put down to Lorelai being tired. Letting the conversation meander along with gentle teasing of Spencer over his inability to put a child's toy together kept the afternoon airy and light until he finally succeeded in righting the structure and the conversation came to a halt and Emily took her chance to steer the topic towards Lorelai. "So, have you got any closer to coming up with a name for the baby yet?"

"Jeez Mom!" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We've still got ages yet and he's still loading see," she gestured at her top and gave an amused snort. "Why do we always have to..."

"No Emily, we haven't," Luke shook his head, cutting Lorelai off as he sat upright.

Lorelai rolled her eyes again. "We can't agree on anything because there is either a reason not to use it or they aren't me proof, or I like it and he doesn't or vice versa. We have a couple we are hovering on right now but who knows if they will stick."

"You proof?" Emily frowned and set her tea cup to one side.

"Names have to be Lorelai proof," Luke muttered as he fiddled with his shirt. "She makes names from names, and they aren't always great."

"I don't understand," Emily shook her head, her eyes darting from Luke to Lorelai.

"Like Joshua, which is what I was thinking of naming Rory if she was a he," Lorelai pointed at Rory who sat up with interest.

"I like Joshua," Rory joined the conversation.

"Joshua is a fine name," Richard added his interest piqued.

"It is," Luke admitted. "But it's what she can do with it."

"Do with it?" Emily repeated carefully. "I still don't understand."

"Joshie Woshie," Willow suddenly stated, joining the conversation for a brief moment before going back to her new toy.

Luke gestured at Willow and then pointed at Lorelai as Emily closed her eyes in dismay.

"I'm glad I'm a girl," Rory sat back in the couch.

"I forbid you from using Joshua and on that vein, any name that …"

"I get it," Lorelai snapped. "But you see the problem. You guys had it easy."

"How so?" Emily frowned, frustrated by Lorelai's snappishness.

"Well you had names all ready for you, Lorelai after Gran, Richard after Dad," Lorelai gestured to Richard.

"We weren't going to name you after me," Richard glanced at Emily before looking down at his hands. "If you were a boy I mean."

"You weren't, I wasn't going to be Richard Gilmore Jr.?" Lorelai looked momentarily surprised. "Was I going to be Charles?"

"No, you were going to be Samuel," Emily told her quickly. "Samuel Michael Charles," she smiled softly, "but you were a girl so it's a moot point."

"Michael and Charles after Grandfathers?" Rory questioned, at Richard's soft nod she smiled and then frowned as she watched the day beginning to slide downhill as her grandparents looked mildly sad and her Mom folded her arms across her chest and stared into the distance. Rory giggled softly "I can just see Mom as a boy. Suit, tie, hedge fund manager."

"Ugggh," Lorelai groaned. "No!"

"A business titan with a nice big stick," Rory continued to tease, hoping to lighten the mood but Lorelai's arms remained firmly crossed.

"ick," Lorelai shook her head. "Nope!"

"You have a business degree," Rory pointed out. "You just did it a cooler way and you work in a much cooler place then a hedge fund manager."

"I would hardly call getting pregnant at sixteen and having to go to night school a cooler way," Emily sipped at her drink. "But the Inn is certainly a nicer environment than those horrible offices that Richard had to work in."

"And on that note," Lorelai clapped her hands. She shuffled forward in her seat rocking forward so she could stand and moved over to the present mountain "We should start getting this packed in the car."

"Mom, Spencer and I will do it," Rory crossed to help Lorelai. "Are you OK?" she rested her hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Lorelai nodded forcefully, not looking at Rory. "I just don't fancy another chapter of the disappointing daughter."

"Mom," Rory kept her hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "Mom, I don't think that's what Grandma meant" she whispered lowly.

"There is no need to pack up so soon, I have some more apple tarts if you would like," Emily moved over to join them. "Might that…"

"I don't want apple tarts, you can't just buy me with apple tarts," Lorelai hissed.

"I'm not trying to buy you Lorelai," Emily straightened her posture. "Why on earth are you being so snappy today?"

"I'm not being snappy," Lorelai hissed folding her arms and rounding on Emily. "I'm trying to enjoy Christmas. Christmas that you insisted be here even though I wanted to be at home."

"You could have declined," Emily hissed back. "Now stop this, sit down and let's try and have a nice rest of the day."

"I…I…" Lorelai stammered clenching her fists, she sniffed ominously and a stray tear trickled down her cheek.

"Lorelai," Emily's annoyance melted away. She frowned as the twins paused in their playing, looking over at Lorelai in worry. "Sweetheart, the twins are…"

"Don't call me…" Lorelai dissolved into tears. "They're my daughters…" she took a deep gulping breath. Her hands coming up to cover her face. "It's…they're…I'm…"

"Mommy," Willow sat up on her heels.

"Mommy is just a bit tired," Emily told the little girl softly. "We are going to take Mommy upstairs for a nap."

Emily nodded at Rory and together they started to manoeuvre Lorelai, gently cajoling her to move towards the stairs as Lorelai continued to cry and burble incoherently. After a stunned moment Luke rose from his seat and joined them, the three of them coaxing Lorelai up the stairs as the twins started peppering the remaining adults with questions.

When they entered Lorelai's old bedroom Luke took over; wrapping his arms around her shoulder and guiding her to the bed. He sat, pulling her with him and pulled her into his chest, resting his chin on her crown as Lorelai sobbed.

After Lorelai had cried for a full minute Rory knelt down in front of Lorelai and rested her hand on Lorelai's knees. "Mom, please talk to us."

"It's dumb," Lorelai burbled.

"Tell us," Rory insisted beckoning to Emily to sit on the other side of Lorelai so that Lorelai was surrounded. "Dumb stuff might not be dumb."

"Coming from me it will," Lorelai peeled her face away from Luke's chest. She frowned as she realised Emily was sat beside her and then dissolved into tears again.

"Would you like me to go?" Emily asked softly.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded into Luke's shirt.

With a sad sigh Emily slowly stood up. Suddenly Lorelai grabbed her hand and she turned back to look at her daughter. Lorelai was red faced and wild eyed. Sat in this room with her stomach rounded by her future child it was like looking at her at sixteen except this time there was no shouting and screaming or things being thrown. "Rory, could you go help look after the twins," Emily asked softly. She nodded comfortingly at Rory, patting her granddaughter's shoulder as Rory stepped out of the room. Emily smiled softly at Lorelai and took a step forward tenderly she brushed Lorelai's hair away from her face. "I'm sorry," Lorelai dissolved into tears once more. "I'm sorry both of you." Emily smiled weakly at Luke and then retook her place beside Lorelai as Lorelai turned her face back into Luke's protective embrace. "I never should have said the things I said."

"It's not that," Lorelai burbled wiping her face.

"No but it's what started this." Emily rested her hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "I pushed your buttons."

"You're good at that," Lorelai wiped her face with the heel of her hand. "This is me Mom, it's all…" she gestured vaguely.

"This is hormones and tiredness," Emily told her softly, "and lots of little things that you have perceived and taken in and stored and now we have, what did you call it with the twins?"

"Diet coke and Mentos," Lorelai burbled.

"You'll feel better if you let it out," Luke urged.

"I can't…" Lorelai gestured vaguely at Emily, and then shook her head.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Lorelai," Emily reasoned, she tenderly reached out and stroked Lorelai's cheek. "I think you are struggling because for the first time in a very long time we have been getting on. And then I ruined that, just when you are at your most vulnerable. You're tired and you're scared of something going wrong. Or just of being told you are wrong just like you heard constantly when you were pregnant with Rory."

Lorelai shook her head and stared at Emily. "You want the twins."

"Of course, I want the twins. they are my granddaughters," Emily's eyes narrowed as she tried to follow the thread within Lorelai's mind.

"You hug them," Lorelai mumbled. "You let them sit on your knee."

"I show them the love I have for them," Emily told her quietly. "I show them so it is obvious. I know things are not always implicitly understood. I learned that the hardest way possible." Slowly she leaned forward and kissed Lorelai tenderly on the cheek, the action making Lorelai burst into tears again. "I am sorry I hurt you. I'm going to leave you alone with Luke. I think you need to talk together, you need to get all that's worrying you out, then you can look forward to that little boy," She squeezed Lorelai's hand and then got up from the bed, smiling kindly at Luke. "I'm sorry Luke. I will leave her in your capable hands."

Luke watched as his mother-in-law left the room and then fixed his attention on Lorelai. She had started to cry heavily again. Angry, hurt filled tears that were soaking into his shirt. He held her, his arms protectively around her shoulders letting it spill out of her.

Finally, after what seemed like an age she started to sniff and she pulled her face away from his chest.

"I have to," she gestured vaguely and got up; crossing the room and vanishing out of the door.

Luke rose to follow her until he heard another door close and he realised she had just visited the bathroom. He took a deep breath trying to relieve some of the tension so he could be calm for whatever Lorelai was going to tell him. Feeling the need to move he got up and swinging his arms, he paced slowly around the room taking in all the twee and so unLorelailike details of the room; everything seemingly preserved from 25 years ago. After a few minutes Lorelai came back into the room, her face a vision of uncertainty as she tugged on the base of her t-shirt and looked at the slightly mussed bed in bewilderment. Silently Luke held out his hand. She took it, holding it like a lifeline, looking at him for answers. Wordlessly he led her to the bed and sat. He quickly pulled off his shoes and shuffled onto the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him as he settled back on the mountains of throw pillows. Lorelai stared at him for a moment before doing the same, kicking her shoes off and climbing onto the bed. She rolled into him, placing her head on his shoulder and cuddling into him as best she could.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's OK," Luke encircled her with his arms, holding her protectively. "You feel like…"

"I'm failing," Lorelai interrupted him. "I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Everything. I can't do everything. I can't be a wife and a mother and be at the Inn all the time. There isn't enough time and it's going to get worse when he gets here." She sniffed ominously. "I want him so much but…" she sniffed again, adjusting herself against his body. "I already don't spend enough time with the twins, or you." She took a deep breath and before Luke had a chance to respond more words came tumbling out. "It was easier with Rory, she was so much quieter and she was always at the Independence Inn and Mia didn't mind her being there. I can't have the twins at the Dragonfly it's too small and they need so much attention and I want to give it to them, but I can't because I have to be at work and I hate that we have to put them in childcare. I want to be there for them like I was with Rory and I'm not and the more time I give to them, the less time I have to you and I want to spend time with you." She inhaled sharply and used the fresh intake of breath to continue her confession. "Mom and Dad love the twins so much and I deprived Rory of that. I stopped my daughter from being loved by them because I was scared they would take her because she was what they wanted and I wasn't and I love the inn but I feel like I'm wasting my time there. I don't want to be there every day listening to guests moaning. It was this dream and it was fun for a while but now it's just not, because I want to be with you and the twins and I feel like I should want it because I worked so hard for it but now I want to… I don't know, I just…I'm failing. I don't want to fail at any of it, but I can't do everything, I'm failing."

"No you're not," Luke kissed her crown tenderly. He listened to her breathing for a moment. Holding her tightly as her breathing levelled. "We'll work it out."

"How?" Lorelai mumbled into his chest.

"Not tonight but we'll work it out, but I think we should talk to the doctor?" Luke told her carefully.

"Hmmm," Lorelai nodded, her hand stroking her stomach. "He's making me whirly, too whirly!"

"He is a bit," Luke stroked her arm. "But we'll work this out, Okay and you don't need to worry about me. I don't want any more from you then what you can give me, that is enough. OK?"

"Ok," Lorelai snuggled into him as tightly as she could. "I'm so tired," Lorelai whispered her hand tensing against his chest.

"It's OK," Luke told her softly kissing her crown gently once more. "Just sleep."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory peered over the seat back as she sensed the breathing difference in Willow. The twins had finally fallen asleep, lulled by the movement of the minivan as they drove back towards Stars Hollow. After Lorelai had vanished upstairs in tears the twins had become fractious and nervous and it had taken multiple cuddles from everyone for them to feel alright about the situation. As they no longer had their excitement buoying them and were no longer interested in their present mountains they had started to whinge, something which only Emily and Richard had been able to make them stop and collectively they had decided that taking the twins home was the best thing to do, allowing Luke some breathing space to take care of Lorelai.

"She's out," April told her quietly from the back row of the car. The sixteen year old leaned forward "Do you think Lorelai's OK?"

"She's with Luke," Rory told the younger girl simply. She sighed heavily, looking across at Spencer, her other half focusing on the road as he drove the unfamiliar and much bigger then he was used to minivan.

"Do you think it's just hormones or do you think it's something else?" April asked nervously chewing on her thumb nail. Her eyes boring into Rory.

"They don't help," Rory sighed, looking back over the seat. "Mom is very good at pushing everything away. She spent most of her life doing it." Catching the look on April's face that meant another question was brewing she continued. "It's how she learnt to protect herself when it was just us or really just her. A teenage girl who turned her back on everything she knew, everyone she knew, except for me." She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself tightly. "There is a lot of stuff Mom protected me from about that time and I guess there are things with what she's feeling now that feel the same so she hasn't wanted to talk about them."

"You're the daughter," April pointed out. "I know you guys are like freakishly close but there are somethings that she needs to talk to Dad about and not you."

"Yeah, I guess." Rory paused as Kitty's eyes fluttered open. "Go back to sleep Kit Kat," Rory cooed, she watched her little sister battle with being asleep and awake. "Go to sleep," Kitty's head lolled to one side as she succumbed to sleep. Rory waited a few moments before continuing. "Mom has never been that great at talking about her feelings…her true feelings," she shrugged and glanced at Spencer. "It's a family trait, deep down stuff has to be protected at all costs. Grandma is like it, Mom is like it, I am. I get the impression the twins will be as well once they learn about internal filters."

"But she talks about how she feels all the time," April pointed out. "How can someone who talks so much about everything, hide so much?"

"It's distraction. It's noise. When Mom is quiet that is the danger. If she is mad she will just rant when she's really fighting she just clams up," Rory smiled softly as Spencer reached out and placed his hand on her knee. "Thanks, but two hands on the wheel Mister. You are in charge of important cargo," she nodded gratefully at him as he put both hands on the wheel again. "Mom is with Luke, she'll be OK." she stated to the car, but mostly to herself.

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke rubbed his face, slowly made his way down the Gilmore mansion large staircase. The downstairs was gloomy, lit by only one lamp and the still burning fire. He wasn't sure what the time was, late December the daylight faded so early it could be five o'clock in the afternoon it could be midnight. As he reached the bottom of the stairs his eyes fell on Emily, his mother-in-law sat in the seat nearest the fire nursing a tumbler of an amber liquid while she studied a book in her lap.

"Emily?"

Slowly Emily looked up. "How is she?"

"She's asleep. I just wanted to get some water for her for when she wakes up," Luke gestured towards the kitchen.

"Of course," Emily set her glass on the table. "Would you like something to eat, it's been a long while since you ate."

"No, I'm not really that hungry." Luke frowned slightly. He took a step forward his eyes dropping to the book on Emily's knees which when she had moved had tipped towards him. "What is that?"

"Oh," Emily looked down with a soft sigh and then after a moment of thought held the book out to Luke. "When I dipped my toe in the horrifying world of the interweb, I found a company that allows you to create photobooks."

Luke nodded as he turned through the pages, pages of photos of baby Lorelai, toddler Lorelai of Lorelai as a small girl, family photos from Lorelai's childhood or more to the point charred fragments of photos. "They're burnt!"

"Yes," Emily nodded sadly. "Lorelai burnt them when she was seven. She was cross with me, I can't remember why now. I rescued all that I could and when I found this company I thought it would be the perfect way to preserve the images from further damage, she did a very thorough job, she even burnt the negatives," Emily held her hand out to take the book back from Luke. As he relinquished the book to her she turned through to a particular page and held it back out to him. "When she was four."

Despite everything that was going on Luke smiled, taking in the image of Lorelai that was oh so identical to the twins. "They really do look like her."

"So much more then Rory ever did," Emily told him softly, she held her hand out once more to take the book back. Closing it she checked that everything looked in order and then placed the book with utmost care into a box that was on the table. "Let's see about that water," she gave Luke an overly bright smile and gestured towards the kitchen. "I know you aren't hungry but would you like to take some food for Lorelai? Some fruit or bread rolls? I have apple tarts also."

"No, but would you be OK with me just helping myself if she wakes up and want something?" Luke suggested as he followed Emily into the kitchen.

"Of course," Emily nodded in understanding as she moved to the pantry. "I really am sorry Luke."

"It's OK Emily, I know. I think this has been brewing a while but…"

"I pressed start," Emily finished for him as she held out the bottle of water to him. "Do you want another?"

"Sure," Luke accepted the bottle. "I think now it would be best if you stop apologising and just let her process."

Emily blinked and then slowly nodded. "I understand."

"She knows you aren't really trying to take the twins away," Luke added holding the water bottles tightly. "She… I don't know… she's projecting I guess."

Emily nodded and looked down at the floor.

"She knows you love her," Luke added making Emily look up at him sharply, he gave his mother in law a warm smile. "They'll be OK."

"Of course they will," Emily clasped her hands in front of her straightening her shoulders before giving Luke an uncertain look. "Has she ever told you about her fir…when she was pregnant with Rory…that first year?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "You don't need to either. It's between you and her and if she ever feels like she needs me to know then we can all sit down and discuss it."

"Yes," Emily nodded resolutely. "That, that seems wise."

"Can I use your phone? I should check with the kids, let them know Lorelai is alright," Luke asked.

"Of course, use Richard's study." Emily held her hand out to guide Luke out the kitchen. "He's gone to bed, he was feeling drained himself. It's just through here," Emily guided Luke to Richard's office and hovered in the doorway as Luke rounded the desk to get to the phone. "I'll go up now but if she needs anything either help yourself or if you can't find it wake me and I will get it for you."

"Thanks Emily," Luke nodded to her, he took the phone from the cradle and then paused looking at Emily until she finally excused herself and closed the door. Tiredly he dialled the number for home.

"Gilm…Dan…Luke and Lorelai's House. Hello?" Spencer's muffled uncertain voice sounded down the phone.

"Spencer, it's Luke."

"Hi Luke." Spencer greeted him, his voice levelling. There was noise at the end of the phone and Spencer's voice went muffled as he spoke to one of the twins demanding to know if it was Daddy.

"Spencer, put her on," Luke muttered, pressing his finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Willow, what you doing up?" Luke spoke gently down the phone. "It's late."

"I scared bout Mommy," Willow told him quietly, "and I want water."

"Don't be scared about Mommy, Mommy's OK," Luke told her softly. He held his breath as he waited for Willow's response almost imagining her face as she assimilated what he had just told her.

"Mommy OK?"

"Mommy's OK," Luke assured her. "Me and Mommy are going to stay at Grandma's and Grandpa's tonight and then we will be home tomorrow. Now have your water and then be a good girl and go to bed. Is Rory there?"

"Yeah," Willow whispered. "I give her the phone, bye Daddy."

"Bye Willow." Luke waited patiently while the phone was passed around at the other end.

"Hey," Rory finally greeted him.

"Hey," Luke sat on the edge of Richard's desk. "She talked, now she's sleeping," he told Rory quickly. "We're going to stay here tonight."

"I figured," Rory gave a sigh of relief. "I thought maybe tomorrow if you call when you're leaving Spencer can take the twins out so it's just me when you get back. Ease her in gently, or at least give her an hour."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"April's going to open the diner. We called Lane, she's going to come in as well so you don't need to worry about that," Rory told him with an edge of efficient nervousness. "She's going to be OK though, right?"

Luke nodded and then scowled at himself as he realised Rory couldn't see the action. "Yeah, she'll be OK, we'll work it out."


	10. Making Sense

**AN - Thanks guys. That was the meltdown now we deal with the fallout. There will be stuff about what happened in the past but not right now, that comes a bit later, for now it's her immediate concern which is feeling better in time for baby. Thank you for saying you think it seems so well planned out I do try. I kind of start with my beats, i.e. wouldn't it be cool/interesting if this happened and then I work backwards and forwards, somethings that seem innocuous actually have meaning later on. You will notice I won't comment on some things because it will spoil it but hopefully you can see things develop. In this case, I knew I wanted to do a particular plot for Lorelai and I had to work out how I could get her to the point where she would make a particular decision, so that is why Richard had his dumbo moment because I thought the most effective way to push Lorelai would be for Emily, who she has gotten close to, to push her buttons. I hope you guys think it's effective and that you like where it goes. As ever thank you for reading, Reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Making sense**

Lorelai looked over her shoulder as the bedroom door opened. She smiled warmly as Rory came in carrying a tray, the twins trotting behind her, one carrying a tiny vase, the other a large flower. "Morning."

"Good morning," Rory gave a mock curtsey. "We bring breakfast in bed for the lady of the house."

Lorelai slowly rolled onto her back and then pulled herself into a seated position. "You guys."

"Daddy said we gotta look after you," Willow told her seriously as she trotted over to the bed. "Rory said that means you gotta feed."

"That's not quite what I said Willow," Rory stifled a giggle, "but close enough," she took a step forward and hovered. "Hmmm the lap tray might be a problem."

"I have a lap," Lorelai flicked her eyes skywards. She held her arms up to take the tray.

"Scrambled eggs and strawberry pop tarts," Rory announced as she set the tray down on Lorelai's lap.

"The breakfast of champions," Lorelai chuckled as she took in the plate of eggs, a piece of wheat toast and a small portion of berries with a plate of pop tarts beside it.

"Wait Mommy," Kitty demanded, climbing on the bed so she could add the tiny vase she was holding. Willow copying her a moment later adding the bright red daisy flower. "Now you can eat Mommy," Kitty nodded her head.

"Thank you, my gorgeous girls," Lorelai smiled at her daughters.

"Ok, you two go play," Rory tapped the twins' heads. "I'll be down in ten minutes and then we got to go," She grinned as the twins filed out obediently "You should have seen them trying to make the eggs. Don't tell them, I binned their effort and remade them."

"For which I am grateful," Lorelai shook her head in amusement. "You're going out?"

"Yeah, there's the festival happening in the square. I figured it would keep them busy. Give you a bit more peace and quiet. Luke's going to come back at lunchtime and then I'll bring the twins back a bit later." Rory told her, studying Lorelai nervously. "You look better though, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded as she ran her hands over her hair. "Amazing what three days of doing next to nothing can do."

"You need you're rest," Rory nodded sagely. "You want anything else?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No I'm good."

"Sorry it's just eggs. I was going to do bacon, but it didn't really work. Despite Spencer's best efforts some things are beyond me," Rory grinned self-deprecatingly. "He wants to know if there is anything you want him to bring with him when he comes back up."

"Just him," Lorelai crinkled her eyes at Rory. "I like that boy."

"Me too."

"Thank you for doing this," Lorelai reached and took Rory's hand. "I mean this," she gestured into the air. "Not just this," she pointed at the breakfast.

"You're welcome," Rory smiled and then looked over her shoulder towards the door as the sound of the twins shouting at each other echoed up the staircase. "I better go prevent chaos. Get some more rest."

Lorelai watched Rory as she walked out of the room. Rory being here had been a godsend the last few days allowing her and Luke to deal with her meltdown. They had spoken to the doctor who had advised it could be hormones or it could be mild depression and she had been told to rest and keep a note of symptoms. For three days she had done this, resting as much as she could and finally giving in to how exhausting she was finding the pregnancy. Not battling that was already making her mind less fractious, it was already easier to reflect as oppose to obsess.

She ate her breakfast slowly, smiling as she listened to the sound of her daughters as they noisily made their way out the house. After she had eaten she slowly got up; putting on the comfiest pair of sweats she owned and bundling up in a big fluffy jumper that Rory had bought her for Christmas. One which made her look like the cookie monster but she found unspeakably comfortable. Slowly she made her way downstairs and began to potter around tidying away the chaos that came with three year olds, before munching on some carrot sticks that Luke had left. Once she had made herself a drink she moved to the living room and settled into the couch. Snuggling down she switched on the tv, choosing the lifetime channel and settled in to watch something harmless while she silently processed how she was feeling.

After what seemed like no time at all the front door opened and she looked up over the couch back smiling softly as Luke walked in, his hands clenched against the cold. "Hi, Kiss?" She requested. He gave a soft nod and happily obliged giving her a warm tender kiss. She wrinkled her nose. "You're cold! Did you walk?"

"Yeah," Luke scowled. "This crazy town festival. Taylor blocked the truck in with some stand selling toy penguins. I mean what has this town got to do with penguins anyway?"

"He probably got them cheap," Lorelai shook her head. "Come sit. I'm toasty, I can warm you up."

"You want anything to eat?" Luke asked hesitating for a moment. "I was going to make you lunch?"

"I'm not hungry right now," Lorelai shook her head. "Could we talk instead, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" Luke slowly shrugged off his green coat and chucking it on the newel post at the foot of the stairs.

"I think maybe I should step back from the Inn a bit," Lorelai told him softly.

"Step back?" Luke brow creased in a mixture of surprise and confusion. He slowly rounded the couch and settled on the coffee table. Leaning towards her he held her gaze. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I step back." Lorelai slowly sat forward, bringing her feet off the couch and putting them between Luke's, their knees touching as she reached to take his hands and rubbing some warmth into his cold skin. "I'm still involved in major decisions and financial stuff but not in the day to day running of it." She squeezed his hand tightly. "Michel is more than capable of taking care of that. I mean we basically pay him to do the job anyway and he could take over the extra bits that I do."

"You mean go on maternity leave early?" Luke looked her up and down.

"Yes, but also not go back so quickly. I was thinking for like next year," Lorelai looked at him nervously. "I can spend time with you and the kids more. I want to enjoy it. Enjoy them. I will still be working a bit. I still have the accounts to do for the Inn and the diner but this way I will feel like I have some breathing space."

"A year?" Luke repeated slowly. "You want to be a stay at home Mom?"

"A part time stay at home Mom. I'd still do the books for the inn and the diner," Lorelai repeated. "A bit of breathing room will help me find my way and what I want to do…"

"What you want to do?" Luke looked at her carefully. "You mean after the year, you might not go back?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean the idea of the inn came from necessity. I needed a job I got one. Mia may have employed a little bit of nepotism on the managerial front. Michel is way more qualified then I was," she shifted uncomfortably as the baby kicked strongly. "The idea of owning my own inn was this pipe dream that weirdly happened. But, it was that. A dream. And I got to live it. I got to pull that place together. And I loved it, doing all that, designing it and project managing it. I mean the money headache and the stress wasn't exactly fun but the rest of it…" she paused and wrinkled her nose. "Now all I feel like it's doing is taking away from you and the kids. I don't need to be at the inn every day. It's no longer a dream because I have it. It's no longer something I need to strive for."

"You need another thing to strive for," Luke nodded in understanding.

"But I have no idea what that is." Lorelai sighed and gave him a soft smile. "but I think I need to focus on bringing Little Man into the world first."

"Good idea," Luke nodded, he raised his eyebrows as she shifted uncomfortably again. "You Ok?"

"He's jabbing his foot into every organ he can," Lorelai frowned downwards. "It's like he's trying to stretch out of me. Here," she brought his hand up to rest on the side of her stomach where something hard was poking out. "I think that's his knee."

Luke grinned as the baby moved somewhat forcefully. "He's strong."

"Yeah he is," Lorelai smiled before looking up at him. "So? What do you think?"

"About the Inn? If you think it's best then OK," Luke squeezed her hand gently. "But I think you should talk to Sookie."

"I will. I just wanted to talk to you first, in case I was being crazy," Lorelai wrinkled her nose in amusement. "So am I super crazy or regular crazy?"

Luke chuckled. "Regular crazy."

"Good."

"You look better," Luke noted quietly.

"All this sleeping does a girl good. There's a reason sleeping beauty is known by that moniker and not her true name Aurora, sleep forever you look amazing," she giggled and then leaned forward lowering her head conspiratorially. "I hope, because there is also the danger of looking like Sloth in 7even and that scene is horrifying. Did I look bad?"

"You looked tired," Luke admitted to her softly.

"But better now?" Lorelai gave a contented sigh as Luke nodded once.

"You feel up to a trip out?" Luke asked looking at her hopefully, his grinned as her eyes narrowed warily. "We were supposed to go see Maisy and Buddy, we rainchecked so we could cash it if you feel up to it."

Lorelai brightened. "You think Buddy can do that guacamole chicken thing?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Luke shook his head in amusement. "I'll go give them a call."

* * *

 **xXx**

"April!"

April turned as Kitty gave tearing across the square. She held her arms out catching her little sister "Hey Kitty."

"I not know I see you till next week," Kitty hugged her tightly as Willow joined her hugging April tightly around the waist. "How come you here?"

"Well who can miss a Stars Hollow carnival," April lowered her to the ground. "Besides all my friends are here," She pointed out a group of teenagers and then nodded to Jessica stood beside her. "You remember Jessica."

"Yep," Kitty nodded. "You make good cakes."

"Thank you, and that's good because it's my job!" Jessica grinned at the little girl. "You guys having fun?"

"Yup," Willow nodded. "We having fun with Rory."

"We're having soo much fun," Rory shook her head tiredly. "We've eaten too much carnival food and watched Taylor and Mrs Kim have a fight."

"Taylor and Mrs Kim had a fight?" Jessica pouted. "No fair. I would have loved to see that."

"There will probably be a repeat performance, Kirk was refereeing." Rory inclined her head in the direction they had just come from. "I better get going, someone needed the bathroom a moment ago."

"Well enjoy the rest of your day," April waved to her little sisters as Rory dragged them off towards the diner. "So? do you want to go see if there will be a rematch?"

"Are you kidding? Of course," Jessica looped her arm in April's. "Way more interesting then whatever that is supposed to be," she pointed at the man stood in the gazebo surrounded by water glasses. "Taylors idea of entertainment is weird."

"I think it was Kirk's idea," April rolled her eyes. "Which boggles the mind. I mean. I sincerely believe he has the emotional…" she stopped as Kirk came hurtling across the square. "Oh! We're missing it!" She frowned as her phone started to ring and she glanced at it. "Ugg it's my Mom."

"Why is she phoning you?" Jessica looked at her quizzically. "I thought she was working all day."

"She is, but it's probably her break," April answered the call. "Go watch the fight," she shooed Jessica away from her. "Hey Mom."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Stars Hollow, there's the carnival on," April answered with a sigh.

"You were supposed to let the furnace man in," Anna hissed down the phone.

"You said he was coming Thursday. It's Tuesday Mom," April responded, instantly going on the defensive at her mother's harsh tone.

"Well we missed him and now he can't come for 2 weeks," Anna huffed.

April rolled her eyes. "You said Thursday Mom."

"I don't need this April. I asked you to help me. You know I am swamped with work. We've got sickness and I'm having to do extra," Anna ranted down the phone. "You are a…"

"Mom!" April cut her Mom off. "You told me Thursday. I was going to be there, but today is Tuesday and you don't have to do extra you are contracted for a number of hours and they can't make you take the extra shifts, you have rights. And It's just a box store, you…"

"April, do not start!" Anna hissed down the phone. "We need the money…"

"Mom I get it, but you said Thursday!" April sighed heavily. "You can't be mad at me because you told me the wrong day!" she smiled slightly as Anna went quiet at the other end of the line. "Do you want to shout at me some more or can I carry on having fun with my friends?"

"You're out with friends?" Anna's voice softened.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, be safe when you drive home," Anna said softly. "Have a good time."

"Ok," April frowned, staring at her phone in surprise as she closed the call off, surprised by her Mom's sudden change in tone. She shook her head and stowed her phone quickly wending her way through the crowd of people to join Jessica as the town gathered to watch Taylor and Mrs Kim shouting at each other. "Who's winning?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke held the door open as he ushered the twins into the bustle of Sniffy's Tavern. He grabbed their hands, preventing them from rushing over to greet Maisy who was busy serving a customer. "Give her a second," he jiggled their hands making them giggle. "Come on, we're over there," he led them over to the booth in the back which bore a reserved sign and lifted first Willow and then Kitty onto the bench.

"Sure it's reserved for us?" Rory asked as she came up behind him.

"This is our booth," Lorelai explained, studying the booth for a moment. "Go in first," she pushed Rory to sit and once Rory had scooted round to sit beside Willow slowly sank into the seat. "Urgh, we might have to switch out over the next few weeks though."

"Hello everyone," Maisy came over to greet them. "Seating yourselves again I see," she patted Luke on the shoulder. "You never learn."

"I didn't think you'd want those two causing havoc," Luke nodded at the twins.

"I don't know, they were very good waitresses the last time you were here," Maisy smiled indulgently at the little girl,s who were kneeling on the bench so they could reach the table.

"I like bein a waitress," Kitty giggled.

"Please tell Grandma that," Lorelai requested with a soft amused shake of her head.

"Hello Lorelai, how you feeling?" Maisy switched her focus, studying Lorelai with interested concern.

"Feeling better," Lorelai told her softly. "Sorry we couldn't come on Saturday."

"Oh it's no bother," Maisy waved her hand. "Buddy's working on that Guacamole chicken for you and there is a whole caramel apple pie with your name on it."

"You know me too well," Lorelai shook her head in amusement.

"We do dear. Now, I best get you two some booster seats," Maisy grinned at the twins, "and some food and drinks. Would you like some chocolate milk?"

"Yeah!" Kitty and Willow bounced excitedly

"Two Chocolate milk. Or is that three? Or maybe four?" Maisy looked expectantly at Lorelai and Rory who nodded with wide smiles. "Don't say anything," Maisy pointed at Luke, without looking at him. "Now you come help me with the drinks," she jerked her head, indicating for Luke to follow her to the bar.

Luke obediently followed the small woman to the bar and waited patiently as she rounded it and bent down to the under counter fridge from which she brought out a large carton of chocolate milk.

"I know better than to ask you if you want this," Maisy peered at him over her glasses, as she pulled the tetrapack apart. "So how is she really?"

"She's basically slept for three days but she's feeling better for it," Luke sat on the barstool nearest to him.

"You look like I should be pouring you a shot," Maisy gave him a sympathetic look. "Has she spoken to her mother yet?"

"Other than to say goodbye on Saturday, no. Emily hasn't called either, she's letting Lorelai come to her," Luke sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, "for now at least."

Maisy nodded in understanding. "Probably wise. So what else is going on?"

"She wants to stop working at the inn," Luke told her quietly.

"That doesn't bother you, you'd let that girl be an astronaut if she wanted to," Maisy finished pouring the milk and closed the carton. "Or is what bothering you that she's lost her way?" She set the glasses on a tray and then reached beneath the counter for a glass and began to pour Luke a beer from the tap. "Now don't you worry. She's a little lost right now because she has all kinds of crazy hormones surging round her body. Let her have the baby and get settled into the new routine and then she'll figure out what she wants." She set the beer in front of Luke and patted his hand comfortingly. "She will be OK."

"I know."

"Tell your face. She'll notice the hover soon," Maisy gave him another pointed look and then pointed towards the booth. "You take those over. I'll get the booster seats and we've got the twins a present. A little toy cash register, it looks like the one from the diner. Before or after food?"

"After," Luke put his beer on the tray and stood up. "Thanks for this."

"We're always here Lucas," Maisy patted his hand again. "Try and relax yourself, enjoy your family."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai slowly made her way down the street from the town square to Sookie and Jackson's house. Deciding what she wanted to do was the easier part, speaking to Sookie was not something she was looking forward to. She forced herself to smile as Davey and Martha spotted her from the window, the children waving excitedly at her as she slowly made her way up the path.

"Hey Lorelai," Jackson opened the front door and smiled widely at her. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing OK," Lorelai climbed the porch. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Oh you know with kids. Loud. early" Jackson gave her a knowing smile. "We had some great rutabaga potatoes, Sookie did them with Polenta!"

"That sounds great," Lorelai gave him an obligatory smile not in the least bit interested in potato recipes.

"Sookie's in the kitchen. She's doing some baking," Jackson nodded his head a few times, "and I was about to take the kids out to help me at the greenhouses. Go on through."

"Thanks Jackson," Lorelai moved slowly through to the living room. "Hi you guys," she greeted the two children quietly.

"Come on you two, let's get out of Mommy and Aunt Lorelai's hair," Jackson beckoned to his two children.

"Hi Auntie Lorelai, Bye Auntie Lorelai," Davey grinned at her as he rushed passed Lorelai to get his coat. "We're mixing fruit,"

"Further experiments with Cross pollination!" Jackson explained brightly as he held out Martha's coat for her. "Go though."

Lorelai nodded slowly and made her way across the living room to enter the kitchen. As with the inn it was organised chaos, Sookie stood in the middle of trays of baked goods and ingredients of half made batches. "Hey Sookie."

"Hey Poptart," Sookie turned around mixing bowl in hand. "Move the cookies. Use the cloth. I already burned my hands."

Lorelai gingerly moved the tray of cookies and sank onto the chair. "Sook, what is all this?"

"Oh Jackson had a glut of vegetables from his greenhouse, so I'm trying some really cool world war 2 recipes from England. Very little sugar just the vegetable, those are beetroot," she nodded at the cookies, "that's why they are pink. They had to ration sugar and this was how they got around it. Pretty neat and lots of fun."

"Right," Lorelai nodded eyeing the cookies warily. "Sookie can…"

"Are you feeling better?" Sookie asked as the timer on the stove went off. "Luke said you weren't feeling good."

"I'm getting there," Lorelai told her softly. "Sookie, I need to talk to you, could you…" she nodded at the chair opposite. "Could you sit?"

"Ok," Sookie shoved the batch she had just removed from the oven into a slither of spare counter space and then moved to the table to unearth a chair. "What is it?" Sookie looked at her nervously; her attention fully focused on Lorelai as she took in her appearance. "Are you Ok? Is it the baby?"

"He's fine," Lorelai rubbed her stomach. "But I've not been feeling so hot because of him and that's why I haven't been myself. I um…I've had a think and I have decided I need to step back from the Inn for a bit."

"Till he arrives?" Sookie's brow creased. "For how long after 3 months? Six?"

"Longer. I want to step back for at least next year," Lorelai almost whispered.

"Why?" Sookie breathed in dismay. "Is it me? because I can be more organised."

"It's not you Sookie. It's me, I need…well I'm not sure what I need but I can't do everything," Lorelai told her quietly, looking down at her hands as she felt unable to look at Sookie. "I'm so tired all the time and I feel like I'm missing out on the kids and Luke and I don't need to be there every day. Michel can do it."

"But after the twins you said you needed to work for you," Sookie pointed out, reaching forward to take Lorelai's hand. "What about that?"

Lorelai nodded. "I know, but things change, and I feel like I'm missing out on everything and doing a half assed sucky job of everything."

"No!"

"Yes! I can't let the kids slip and I won't let Luke slip, time away from the day to day will help. I will still be there for staff meetings and major decisions and do all the financial stuff." Lorelai told her gently finally looking up and holding her friends gaze. "But the planning and the organising, all that day to day stuff, Michel can do. It's what we pay him to do and he does it now, we just butt heads over how things should be done. He's good at it."

"What happens after a year?" Sookie asked gently "Do we say to Michel it's just cover and only temporary?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, I think that's how we should do it. Hopefully he will be OK with it."

Sookie looked her up and down and gave a heavy sigh. "You think this will help?"

"I hope so Sookie," Lorelai smiled weakly.

"You're not doing a sucky job on any of those things," Sookie told her with a warm smile. "You are great at everything."

"Thanks Sookie," Lorelai smile warmed. "I just have to, you know?"

"I get it," Sookie nodded. She looked over her shoulder as another timer went off, "Oh brownies," she rose and quickly pulled out a pan of brownies and set them on a wire rack. "Those are proper brownies, with normal sugar."

"Can I have some?" Lorelai looked at her hopefully. "Or are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Sookie waved her hand. "To the mad thing. the brownies you can have. As if I would deny you cake. You should let it cool down though. it will burn your mouth if you try and eat it right now," she looked at the freezer. "I can make you a milkshake as well if you would like."

"Milkshake would be great."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai padded down the staircase, tucking her hands under her arms to ward off the chill as the heat had long since turned off for the night. She paused in the entrance to the living room, the cold light of the tv the only illumination in the room. Luke sat draped wide across the sofa loosely clutching a beer in his hand. She padded over and lowered herself on to the couch. After a moment Luke's nearest hand patted his knee, silently indicating for her to put her legs across his. She did so, wriggling slightly to get herself comfortable. She gave a contented sigh as Luke began to rub her legs, his eyes still firmly on the game of ice hockey he was watching. Lorelai watched him, smiling as he rolled his eyes and let out little annoyed huffs or subtle winces at the action on the screen. Finally the game went to commercial. "Who are we cheering for?"

"Neither, it's just on," Luke shrugged he took a swig of his beer. "Your feet are swollen."

"I shouldn't have walked to and from Sookie's," Lorelai frowned and stared at her feet. "They aren't that bad."

Luke gave another faint shrug, carefully balanced his beer on the arm of the couch and took one of her feet into his hands his strong fingers massaging the sole of her foot before moving towards her calf.

"Careful," Lorelai stopped him. "I haven't shaved for a week."

He gave her a bemused look and moved to her other foot. "I don't mind that," he muttered softly as he began to work.

"I'd like to retain some allure. if that is at all possible," she winced as Luke hit a sore spot in the arch of her foot. "It's late Hun."

Luke reached for the remote. "Was it keeping you up, it's on low," he checked the volume, nodding at the tv screen to confirm to her his consideration.

"It wasn't, I just missed you," Lorelai told him with a gentle smile, "and I wanted to make sure you get enough sleep; seeing as you are doing everything."

"It's fine," Luke settled back into the couch, "I'm fine."

"But still," Lorelai wiggled her toes, "busy couple of days, Spencer's up, Mom and Dad, New Year's shenanigan's in town."

"We're not going to those?" Luke looked at her aghast.

"No, but the skyflowers might wake the twins up," Lorelai told him quietly.

"Skyflow…you mean the fireworks?" Luke rolled his eyes. "I guess they might." He shook his head. "It's fine."

"Ok," Lorelai whispered, she studied him for a few moments. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just needed to unwind for a bit."

"Ok, you promise?" Lorelai sought assurance.

"I'm not mad," he patted her leg. "You should go get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Hmm," Lorelai vocalised. "I'm still not sure what I want to say to her."

"Just be honest with each other. She's just happy you are alright, she was pleased when I invited them," Luke gave her a pointed look. "Come on," he nodded at the screen as the commercials came to an end.

"Alright," Lorelai dragged her legs off of his and slowly got to her feet. She moved in front of him blocking his view of the tv and leant in to give him a soft kiss. "Night Hun," she smiled as she straightened. "If you want a real show I can put a bit of jaunt into it if you want."

"You can still jaunt?" Luke smirked and patted her on the backside as she turned away from him. "Go on give it a shot"

Lorelai sauntered as best she could before giving an amused snort. "Anything?"

"I think I'm better with them," Luke smirked and pointed at the TV, "but A plus for effort," he snorted as she stuck tongue out.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai took a deep breath as the doorbell faded and she paused in front of the oak door. Self-consciously she smoothed her cardigan down over her hips and then slowly opened the door. Her parents were stood on the other side wearing wide well practised fake smiles that did little to hide their nervousness. "Hey come in." She stepped backwards to let them in and closed the door quickly behind them to prevent the heat from escaping.

"Hello Lorelai," Richard leaned in and took hold of her shoulders squeezing them tightly as he kissed her on her cheek. "You look well."

"I'm better," Lorelai nodded. "A week of rest and only three trips out, does a girl wonders," she held her hand out to take their coats, conscious that Emily was silently observing her, her mother's dark eyes flicking up and down her giving nothing away. "The twins are in the back. They're working on a story using their hand puppet theatre. So far we've had several stories. Their narrative and plotting leaves something to be desired but it's amusing." She looked warily at her parents and gave them a bright smile "Did you want to see them or would you like a coffee or tea or water? We have juice, I think."

"No Rory?" Richard asked looking around the house.

"She's gone to get Spencer from the bus and they're going to have a little R and R before coming back," Lorelai told them quickly.

"Well, I had a coffee before we came out" Richard clasped his hands and looked back and forth between his wife and daughter. "I think I shall go help the girls with the narrative structure," he pointed down the hallway. "Down there?"

"Yeah, don't interrupt them though, they get pretty mad if you do," Lorelai told him, watching Richard leave with an air of forlornness. She turned and faced her mother, Emily now firmly studying her face in an attempt to make eye contact. "So, drink?"

"Tea would be lovely," The falseness of Emily's smile increased.

"Right," Lorelai moved into the kitchen and deposited her parents' coats on the back of one of the chairs. She moved to the counter and gathered the kettle and then moved onto the sink, infinitely aware that Emily was following her and inching closer. She chewed her lip as she filled the kettle and turned to face her Mom. Emily now stood almost directly beside her with all pretence of cool uninterest gone, instead her mother's eyes were wide and nervous concern was oozing from her being. "We're Ok Mom. The baby is fine and I'm feeling better, following advice and being an excellent patient."

"You saw with the doctor?" Emily asked quickly. "That was one of the trips out?"

"Yes one visit, two phonecalls. I have to rest; Little Man is fine. He just hasn't got the memo that the others have about looking after me," Lorelai smiled slightly as her hand traced the baby's movement. "But seeing as he's snug as a bug in a rug in there and trying to make his house bigger it's not surprising, but we will both be OK. I just have to…"

"Rest," Emily finished for her looking her up and down. "Are you on bed rest?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I just need to take things easy."

"I see." Emily nodded. "What about work?"

"I'm stepping back from the day to day," Lorelai gave her half the truth. "Basically it will be one day a week to do financial stuff, if that."

"That's good," Emily nodded once more before clasping her hands in front of her. "Lorelai…"

"It's OK Mom, I know," Lorelai gave her a soft smile.

Emily seemed to vibrate slightly. "Know what? you don't know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say sorry for saying what you did and that you really aren't trying to take the twins and that you do…" Lorelai swallowed. "That you do love me."

Emily straightened her shoulders. "Yes I was."

"OK then," Lorelai set the kettle on the side of the sink as she realised that Emily was not about to let her pass "Mom I'm not…ready to go into it OK, to talk about anything else…about then."

"Will you ever?" Emily looked her up and down.

"I don't know," Lorelai swallowed. "Are you? One day OK, but not now." She studied her mother, watching as Emily assimilated, she breathed a sigh of relief as Emily finally smiled. "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas."

"You didn't ruin it," Emily waved her hand dismissively. "It just didn't go as we planned…"

"Story of my life," Lorelai joked softly.

Emily's eyebrow raised in annoyance slightly, "but it's just a day. As long as you and…Little man are ok."

"You can call him the baby if that's easier Mom," Lorelai smiled at Emily's uncomfortable use of the nickname.

"Perhaps," Emily nodded. "And you're sure…"

"As we can be," Lorelai interrupted, she followed Emily's gaze onto her stomach. "Mom, would you like to feel him?" she held her hand out to Emily, taking the momentary thrill of the excited look that flushed across Emily's face.

Eagerly Emily gave Lorelai her hand and Lorelai pressed Emily's palm against her stomach. She smiled as Emily's face transformed into one of excited awe, all pretence dropped. After a moment Emily pulled back and turned away so she could subtly try to wipe her eyes. "Thank you Lorelai." Emily swallowed and turned back to face Lorelai. "I can't wait to meet him."

"You and me both," Lorelai pulled her top down. "I can't decide if 9 weeks is fast or forever away!"

"No time at all and yet the longest time in the world," Emily chuckled, she reached and took the kettle. "Sit and rest."

"I'm not an invalid," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I can make tea, just about," she took the kettle back from Emily. "Why don't you do help Dad with the girls?"

"I'd rather stay with you if that is OK?" Emily asked softly.

Lorelai looked her mother up and down and gave a soft nod, "Ok Mom."


	11. Proposus Interruptus

**AN - Thank you guys, Oh gosh I so hope the April stuff satisfies you when It comes, It's what I'm writing now and this just makes me super nervous! Lorelai's need for something more to strive for will be explained later as she works things out (needs and wants it all I will say for now), though I had to say I hadn't actually thought about Luke beyond him being supporting her, hmmm. Bad writer. Anyways, here's the next chapter, Rory and Spencer focussed seeing as it has been all about Lorelai for a few chapters. As ever, thank you so much for reading, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy, x**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Proposus Interruptus**

The wind was biting as Spencer and Rory dashed across the street with their food shopping for the week. The extra paper bag they had needed was beginning to go soft in the damp frigid air as they walked as fast as they could carrying their groceries towards their New York townhouse. They both paused for a moment as a loud noise erupted from Rory's deep coat pocket and she sent him a look requesting help.

"Come on then damsel," Spencer readjusted the bags he was carrying so that he could take one of hers and she could answer the phone. He grunted slightly at the extra weight and stepped to one side as Rory began to speak to the person on the other end of the line. Feeling at a loose end he stepped over to the nearby newsstand and peered at the headlines for the day, more doom and gloom. Not wanting to put himself in a bad mood he scanned across the magazines, his eyes falling on the wedding section, his eyes pulled directly to an article in one about the best way people were proposed to. With everything that had gone on the past couple of weeks with Lorelai he hadn't got round to actually asking Rory the question, feeling that it was not the thing to be doing when Rory was so worried about her Mom. Now that Christmas and New Years were done he was at a loss as to how to actually approach it, for some reason he felt like he needed to align it with something.

"Crap!"

Spencer looked round as Rory started muttering under her breath. "What?"

"I forgot we said we'd have Gigi this weekend," Rory looked at him alarmed. "Crap!"

"Crap!" Spencer repeated. "Well, we've got kid friendly cereal," he nodded at the nearest bag the top of a Captain Crunch box sticking out. "We just need to change the beds in the apartment. What time is she coming?"

"Francine is dropping her off at about 1. She was calling to apologise that they have been delayed. Crap!" Rory grabbed her shopping bag back from him. "Crap, crap, crap, when am I going to get the reading I need to get done now!"

"She goes to bed at 7.30," Spencer pointed out as they began to walk towards the house at an increased speed. "Do you want me to change the sheets?"

"Yeah," Rory frowned as they rounded the corner onto their street. "What are we going to do with her all weekend? I don't have anything ready."

"We can take her to the video store," Spencer suggested. "She can pick some stuff out. She'll just like spending time with you. The weather is awful it's a good excuse to hibernate."

"I guess," Rory nodded, darting up the steps to the front door of the town house and fumbling for her keys. "Crap!"

"What?" Spencer paused at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her in concern.

"Whole milk, she won't touch the 2% and we need white bread," Rory stared at the bags in horror "Damn you and your healthy food choices," she gave him a weak smile. "I should go…"

"I'll go, seeing as how it's my healthy food choices," Spencer climbed the steps and set the bags on the ground. "You get that in the fridge. Is she OK with orange juice?"

"She likes grape," Rory jabbed her key in the lock "Purple tongue. I'll vacuum."

"Kay," Spencer gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be as fast as I can." He abandoned the bags and began walking briskly in the direction they had just come from, intent on getting the extra kid preferred foodstuffs they now found themselves needing. He paused for a moment as he drew alongside the newsstand and after a momentary hesitation grabbed the magazine he had seen moments earlier, purchasing it and stowing in his bag for later.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory tightly held her little sister's hand while they wandered around the video store. The tiny store was difficult to navigate and was unsurprisingly busy, the inclement weather predicted for the rest of the weekend seemingly making the denizens of New York want to stay inside. She dragged Gigi over to the kids' film section, her six year old sister eagerly scanning the shelves for something she wanted to watch. "What do you feel like watching?"

"I don't know," Gigi shrugged and continued scanning the cases. "I've not seen any of these," she pointed with her free hand, gesturing to almost the entire shelf. "I've seen some Disney ones, Nanna lets me watch those."

"Only Disney?" Rory raised her eyebrows. "Animation or live action?"

"I don't know what that is," Gigi frowned up at her.

"Did they have people in or were they cartoons?" Rory clarified as she scanned the shelves for films that she thought Gigi might want to watch.

"Cartoons," Gigi peered at the shelves somewhat overwhelmed.

"In which case, we start with the classics," Rory grabbed several films, silently taking in the relatively small collection of movies that Gigi had actually seen, yet again realising how different her and her sister's upbringing was. "A Julie Andrews film fest; Marie Poppins and the Sound of Music, the best way to start live action movies, and I'm sure Nanna won't mind if you watch them."

"Ok," Gigi nodded taking the cover of Mary Poppins and studying it intently. "Can I have candy?"

"I don't see why not, but we maybe won't tell about that," Rory tapped the side her nose an action which Gigi copied.

"I'm having a party," Gigi told her as they moved to the counter "I've got friends from school coming," she squeezed Rory's hand excitedly. Rory swallowed in the craziness she had forgotten about Gigi's birthday next week on the 13th. "Can you come? and Spencer?" Gigi looked up at her hopefully. "It's on the Saturday in the afternoon. I'm not sure when, Nanna will know."

"Ok, I can come but I would need to check with Spencer, he might have work." Rory smiled kindly at her sister. She handed over her membership card to the clerk and quickly grabbed some candy from the display beside the counter. "Now I thought you might like to pick your present?"

"Pick it myself!" Gigi's eyes widened ion excitement. "Like a grownup person."

"Like a grown-up person," Rory nodded paying the fee. "Thank you" she nodded at the clerk and then ushered Gigi out the store.

"Can I pick whatever I want?" Gigi skipped alongside Rory seemingly oblivious to the cold. She gave Rory a delighted smile as Rory nodded "Can I have books?"

"You can have books," Rory nodded once more relieved she had managed to cover for her forgetfulness.

"I want books," Gigi giggled. "Then I can be just like you!"

"Because I like books?" Rory squeezed Gigi's hand. "Come on Cutie pie, let's drop these off and then we can go get lost in a world of books. Have you visited Narnia yet?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory rested against the wall and used her knee to balance the pile of books she was carrying. Struggling for balance she pulled her phone from her pocket. "Hey Mom, you OK?"

"I got the I'm in a rush voice," Lorelai sounded down the phone. "Are you OK to talk?"

"I've got a couple of minutes, one of the professors is out sick so the TA is covering and I'm being the TA" Rory explained as she tried to keep the books in her arm under control. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes, and of course you guys can stay. You don't need to ask," Lorelai told her.

"Thanks Mom. We'll come up Friday after work…" she nodded at Fliss, the TA she was assisting, who had come up to her and was hovering expectantly. "We said to Francine that we would get there early so we need to be in Hartford…" Rory swallowed as she saw a flicker of excitement rush across the other woman's face, Fliss basically doing an impression of a Meerkat at the word Hartford. "We have to be there by 11 and then it will finish mid-afternoon, so we should be back to help with dinner. Mom can I call you later? I gotta go."

"Of course Sweets, and no worries everything is bumping along nicely. I'm feeling much better, OK. So no worries about helping out with twins or dinner or anything. Just use us as a base." Lorelai told her down the phone, her voice light and airy. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Bye Mom." Rory closed the call and quickly stowed her phone. She gave an apologetic smile to Fliss. "Sorry, I'm going home again for the weekend. That was just my Mom. So how do you want me to do these?" Rory nodded at the books she was holding.

"Over here," Fliss shimmied efficiently and led Rory into the lecture hall. "Set them up over here. The projector will allow us to show them the bindings without having to pass them around. I will give you the nod when I want them displayed," the woman took the top few books from Rory and placed them out on the table. "So you have to visit Hartford this weekend?"

"It's my little sister's birthday," Rory explained simply, lowering the rest of the books to the table and coping Fliss's layout.

"These are the twins?" Fliss commented

"No my sister on my paternal side," Rory told Fliss, she glanced at the other woman, sensing that something was coming, something beyond friendly chit chat.

"And you can stay in Hartford for as long as you would need?" Fliss finished futzing with the books and looked Rory up and down, "Or more to the point Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah I stay at my Mom's" Rory frowned slightly. Fliss eyebrows rose with hopefulness and Rory inwardly groaned. "That's in Stars Hollow." She hesitated from asking why, not wanting to give Fliss any indication that she was open to the conversation, she held her breath as she heard Fliss' intake of breath and resisted the urge to wince.

"You know we have the Tokyo delegation arriving on Thursday."

Rory closed her eyes. the Tokyo delegation, the Japanese academics coming over and spending a few days at the Dragonfly Inn while they visited Mark Twain's house before transferring down to New York for meetings and mutual smoke blowing. She swallowed, this was the part of academics she really didn't enjoy, the networking which translated as young academics jumping over backwards to please older academics. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Well," Fliss shot her a disarming smile. "If you are up in Hartford perhaps you could he…"

"I have family commitments," Rory cut Fliss off. "Sorry Fliss but I am busy the whole weekend."

Fliss' smile diminished slightly. "Could you maybe stay an extra night and help with getting them on the train?"

"I'm sorry?" Rory looked at Fliss in surprise. She bit her tongue resisting the urge to ask why grown competent adults whose area of expertise lay in English literature, so clearly had a good grasp of English needed help getting a train.

"It would be a great help," Fliss clasped her hands almost looking like she was begging. "If you're worried about seminars I can get you out of them. All the professors and lecturers know about the delegation and this type of thing helps you stand out."

"Stand out," Rory repeated.

"Makes you visible to those higher up, not just a faceless PhD student, awfully helpful when it comes to needing references," Fliss gave Rory a pointed looked. "Every little helps in the world of academia and you'll have your train fare paid for."

Rory nodded slowly and issued a resigned sig.h "Sure Fliss, if you can square my Monday schedule then I can help out."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai looked up from her work as Luke appeared in the kitchen doorway with a look of exasperation on his face. She marked her place and peered over her laptop at him. "You OK Hun?"

"Figure out which toys they can keep and then we're getting rid of the rest." Luke stomped into the kitchen.

Lorelai stifled a smile; Luke had taken some time off from the diner today telling her that he was doing so in order to put away the multitudes of gifts that the twins had received at Christmas which now littered the house. Really she knew it was because today was her first day of doing work since her meltdown and he was keeping an eye on her. Having said that he was home to take care of the toy situation he had had to actually attempt to process the gift mountain and most of the morning she had heard bangs and muffled grunts coming from the back room.

"It's disgusting, rampant consumerism, and all that plastic, none of it is recyclable," Luke muttered marching up to her. "Come and pick and then I'm getting rid of the rest. I'll have to get a dumpster to get rid of it."

"Well that's not very green minded of you," Lorelai teased, saving her work and getting up from the chair. She patted his chest as she walked past him. "Not to mention we will have two very upset little girls".

"Yeah," Luke's tone lightened slightly, "but look at it," he followed her down the hallway and then gestured into the room in dismay. "How can they even appreciate what they have?"

"They can't but I guarantee you they would know if something is missing," Lorelai pointed out as she stood in the chaotic room. She braced her back and then covered her mouth with her hand hiding her smile as she took in the mountain of plastic. "Is there no room in the cupboards?"

"None," Luke moved over and opened the two cabinets that the twins' toys were normally stored in.

"Well some of this is probably too young for them now," Lorelai peered at the contents, "but then it might be OK for Little Man to use. Could we fit another cupboard in?" She studied the space, there was already 3 cabinets in the room, two for the twins' toys and one which held her sewing paraphernalia as well as the small sewing table where her sewing machine lived under padlock for fear of little fingers getting caught. "Maybe we should encourage some charity giving from them?"

"What?" Luke gave her a surprised look.

"Get them to go through the toys, say they can have one cupboard each, plus the big things like the easel and the puppet theatre and the play kitchen and that they have to choose if they want to keep it, if they're too old for it do they think Little Man will like it or do they want to give it to children who aren't lucky like them," Lorelai frowned slightly at her suggestion. "Though that might encourage a crying fest," she picked up something from the cupboard and studied it, a plastic toy that she wasn't quite sure what it did. "I don't think I've ever seen them play with this".

"They won't want to do it," Luke gave a sigh. "You'd think in a house this big we'd have enough space."

"Well don't blame me we have such adorable daughters who everyone wants to spoil. You can blame me for my parents but most of this isn't Emily," she studied the plastic toys. "Far too tacky!" she imitated Emily perfectly. "So? What do you wanna do?"

Luke huffed and stared at the pile of toys with a look of defeat. "I dunno."

"We better figure it out before their birthday," Lorelai shook her head. "Just leave it for now," she walked back to him and patted his shoulder. "Come on," she took his hand. "You don't have to babysit me you know, I'm OK."

"Yeah?" Luke followed her studying her up and down. The walked back into the kitchen and came to a halt by the table.

"Yeah, and if you've taken some time off you should do something fun, not spend time fretting over our super popular little girls," Lorelai stepped into his frame as best she could, smiling as Luke's arms instinctively wrapped around her holding her tightly. She rolled her eyes as he gave her a hungry look. "Sorry Hun, not that. I might be feeling better but I don't have energy for that right now, I mean …I could just lie there,"

Luke shook his head. "No, it's OK."

She raised her left eyebrow. "Hand?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "It's fine."

"I'd offer the other one but my gag reflex is not great right now and that it just not a sexy thing at all. We should leave the voming to the children. I'm sorry. Third Trimester Pregnant me sucks when it comes to that." She gave him a sympathetic look before her eyes brightened as an idea struck. "You could whittle?"

"I don't whittle."

"Didn't you whittle Gilbert?"

"Who?"

"The goat."

"What goat?"

"Gilbert the goat on the Huppah," Lorelai explained wriggling out of his grip and moving to the window so she could point out the huppah stood in the yard.

"Oh that," Luke peered out the window, tenderly rubbing her back as he stood beside her, "that was carving, I don't whittle."

"The difference?"

"I'm not sat on a paddle boat floating down the Mississippi river," Luke scoffed.

"Right," Lorelai grinned at him. "You wanna watch sports?"

"Actually I'd kinda like to cook," Luke told her softly. "More than just burgers and fish sticks and eggs."

"Fancy grown up food?" Lorelai smacked her lips. "Lamb chops."

"You want lamb chops?" A soft smile forming on his face, it widened as Lorelai gave an exuberant nod. "We could have a grown up lunch," Luke nodded excitedly.

"Aww look at your face," Lorelai smooshed his cheeks, making him huff and pull away from her, she giggled. "Ohh I feel unclean," she commented on the look he gave her. "So you're going out to get lamb chops then?"

"Yep," Luke nodded moving to get his coat. "What else do you want?"

"Mallomars, jelly beans and…" Lorelai sighed and rubbed her belly ruefully, "…celery."

"Celery?" Luke looked at her in surprise. "Why celery?"

"Blame your son," Lorelai gestured downwards. "Now go shop. I'm going to work and then we can have lunch together."

* * *

 **xXx**

Spencer glanced at Rory as he drove along the interstate, she was deeply engrossed in the notes she was reading; a case study she was having to comment on next week. Satisfied that she was not engaged in the journey at all he shifted lane ready to remain on the interstate that would lead down to New Haven rather than pulling off onto the road they would normally take which was the more direct route to Stars Hollow. His foray into wedding magazines had given him the idea of proposing in New Haven, important for two reasons; where they met and it also almost half way between New York and Stars Hollow. Not exactly, as that fell to Bridgeport but seeing as neither of them had any ties to Bridgeport he figured the 20-mile difference wasn't a symbolism killer. He knew that Rory liked things to have meaning and he thought proposing near to where they had first met and in a place that was halfway between her spiritual and actual home was something that would mean something to her. He frowned as her phone rang pulling out of her study mode slightly as she distractedly fumbled with it her eyes not leaving the page.

"Yeah?" Rory mumbled down the phone as she continued to read her notes. "Oh Grandma," she suddenly sat up and looked out of the car. "Sorry, it was the ring tone for Mom's house phone I was expecting it to be Mom," she went silent while she listened. "You and Grandpa are having dinner there?... No we're at…" she looked up and frowned as she took in the location. "Spencer, brain freeze moment we want the CT25," she pointed at the exit they needed, she looked at him expectantly waiting for him to move over. "Sorry Grandma, we've just gone through Bridgeport so we'll be about an hour," she paused, listening to Emily. "Uh huh… Uh huh. No Grandma that would be great, we grabbed a sandwich. Hang on a sec…" she held her hand over her phone. "They want to know if it is OK that they stay longer at Mom's and have dessert with us," she rolled her eyes. "We're fine with that Grandma… OK…no…yeah, I'll speak to Mom," Rory giggled as she listened to Lorelai babble something down the phone. "Yeah, I'll tell him. See you in a bit OK. Bye Mom." She ended the call and smirked. "Mom said drive like the wind because Grandma is refusing to leave until she's seen me and she's tired," she smiled at him. "You have a senior moment?"

"Huh?" Spencer tried to keep the disappointment from his face as they merged onto the CT25 and began to pull away from New Haven, his plans melting away with each passing inch.

"You nearly went down to New Haven," Rory pointed out reaching out and tenderly stroking his shoulder. "You're getting forgetful in your old age. Is this what faces me when I turn 30?"

"Yeah," Spencer swallowed focusing on the road the engagement ring seemingly burning through his coat pocket begging to be used.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory looked down feeling something tug on her coat as she brushed against the doorframe of Doose's. She stared in horror at the large wad of bright pink bubble gum stuck to her woollen coat. "EW!" Rory grimaced, "Gross!"

Spencer grimaced and grabbed the bag of snacks she was holding so she could take a look at the damage. "That's disgusting," he frowned. "Why would someone do it?"

"Taylor keeps trying to ban gum in town," Rory grumbled. Her scowl deepened as a car beeped it's horn and she stumbled across the road to get out of the way coming to a stop in the doorway of the library. "So all the students from the school and some of the less mature members of town..."

"Your Mom?" Spencer asked carefully.

"She says not, but this is Lorelai," Rory shrugged as she kept her focus on the teal coat, "anyway they take it upon themselves to put their gum on the pavement outside Doose's to wind Taylor up. Except this disgusting reprobate decided the doorframe was a better option. Gross!"

"Don't pick it," Spencer counselled. "You should get ice, freeze it. Then it should come off easily."

"I can't walk around with gum on my coat. I don't know, tape on my skirt, now this. I'm falling apart." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Tape on your skirt?" Spencer looked at her blankly.

"I busted my zipper on my work skirt so I taped it with duct tape on the inside. Mom's going to fix it tonight for me so I can wear it tomorrow for the train," she frowned. "I hate that I have to go on the train. Stupid delegation," she gave a soft huff. "Still my friendly library will comfort me," she patted the clean doorframe of the library. "Many an hour spent here as a child. Well, when it was open," she smiled. "I should get some ice from Luke's."

"No hang on a second," Spencer bent down balancing the snack filled bag on his feet. Now he had the idea of a nice symbolic place to propose in, the idea of proposing on the steps of the library overlooking the town square was perfect. One of her favourite places she loved, in the town she loved, what could be more perfect. He fumbled with his coat, his thick gloves hampering dexterity. "Rory would you…"

"Kitty Willow don't run!" Lorelai's voice echoed round the square.

The words died on Spencer's tongue as moments later two identical excited red cheeked children appeared in his peripheral vision.

"Rory you got a dotty coat," Willow announced pointing at the gum. "Is it sick?"

"No, but someone is. It's gum," Rory pulled an overly dramatic grimace making the twins giggle.

"Why you put gum on your coat?" Kitty asked her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I didn't mean to, it got stuck," Rory shook her head.

"What got stuck? Besides me in doorways," Lorelai asked coming to a stop behind the twins and immediately grabbing the twins' hands. "Ah!" she gave them a pointed look when they started to protest. "Cars and it's slippery, OK, we have to be careful."

"But you walk slow," Kitty frowned at her.

"I know Bubba, Mommy is a slow poke. If I was wearing blue you'd think I'd stolen some 3 course meal gum," Lorelai gave Rory and Spencer an amused smile as she clung onto the twins hands.

"Don't mention gum," Rory gestured to her coat.

"Gross!" Lorelai grimaced. "Go get some ice from Luke and freeze it off. Don't pick it, you'll wreck that gorgeous coat," she glanced at the bag on Spencer's feet and looked at him with bemusement. "Are you imitating a penguin?"

"Oh no," Spencer told her glumly as he collected the food bag from his feet.

"What did you want to ask me?" Rory looked at him expectantly.

"What you buy?" Kitty asked reaching and tugging on the bag.

"Snacks for my train ride tomorrow," Rory told her, hefting the child onto her hip opposite to where the gum was stuck. "What was the question babe?"

Spencer looked at Rory and then at Lorelai and the twins and sighed. "It can wait. We should get that coat sorted," he tried to smile but he felt his disappointment rise.

"Smile Spenner," Willow grabbed his hand. "If the wind blows you freeze."

Lorelai chuckled. "Close enough Honey Bunch. Let's get that coat some ice."

"There's lotsa ice Mommy," Kitty pointed at the snow on the ground.

"We need special clean ice from Daddy," Lorelai touched Kitty's nose. "Let's go get it sorted."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory picked up the phone without looking at it her eyes glued to her laptop screen continuing to read through the contents of what she had just written. "I'm working woman!"

"Well excuse me," Lorelai singsonged down the phone. "I need advice."

"Can it wait till tonight?" Rory requested softly. She was running late with her work, because of her assistance with helping with getting the Japanese delegate from Hartford to New York earlier in the week she had found that she had been recognisable to them and she had been pulled into lots of other functions. Flattering in some ways but not helpful in the context of her workload.

"No!" Lorelai stated forcefully.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm looking at a dessert and I don't know if I'm allowed to eat it or not and you're good with the research. Help please," Lorelai's voice took on a pleading tone.

Who was complaining she was too fat last night? For fifteen minutes, this doesn't fit, that doesn't fit." Rory rolled her eyes.

"But I'm pregnant!"

Rory smiled imagining her mother's pouting face. "Mom, no excuse. 300 calories a day extra, that is all you need."

"No!" Lorelai gasped in surprise, "what about the eating for two?"

"Pure myth."

"Outrageous!"

"You don't need the dessert, it will help with fitting into the jeans when he gets here, and if you are complaining how fat you are now with 5 weeks to go, imagine how bad it will be in 5 weeks." Rory pointed out, highlighting a passage on her document with her cursor to hold her place.

"Point well made," Lorelai went silent at the other end for a moment, "So hows you?"

"I'm good, trying to work on a research summary of what my thesis is going to be but I keep being interrupted."

"Subtle," Lorelai retorted. "I should rename you Rock."

Rory smiled and finally looked away from her work. "Is Rock a contender for Little Man?"

"Ew! No!" Lorelai's voice sounded like a scowl, "though maybe I should tell Mom that's what we are thinking, she is desperate to find out," She giggled. "I just got the mental image. I'm totally doing that on Friday."

"River or Leaf could work as well, keep to a nature theme," Rory suggested.

"Good plan, and it will drive her crazy. We've got ideas, we're still mulling on actual names, way tougher with a boy then it is with a girl. I have no idea why."

"Well sure," Rory reasoned, "can't name him after you."

"And Luke is dead set against him being named after him."

"He really should get with the programme."

"He should," Lorelai agreed. "How's the boy?"

"Quiet, he's really busy with work and it's taking it out of him," Rory sighed softly. Spencer had been quiet since they came back from Stars Hollow, distracted by something and she wasn't sure what but he wasn't keen to talk about it.

"Poor Boy."

Rory swallowed. "So are you buying the dessert?" she changed the subject bringing it back to her mother's favourite topic of food.

"No, but I'm going to get donuts. Is it seriously only 300 calories extra?" Lorelai asked in dismay.

"Yeah," Rory nodded needlessly, "but it doesn't take in to account the Gilmore Metabolism"

"Oh how we are blessed."

"Positivalutly,"

Lorelai paused before speaking. "You wanna study."

"Mom I really need to get on," Rory reiterated.

"But I want to whine about stretchmarks and how I can't eat pizza and how tired I get if I do more then go to Lukes," Lorelai sounded playfully down the phone.

"Mom!"

"Please?"

"Tonight OK," Rory conceded. "I have to be a big girl and do work. You need to rest, finish your shopping and when you go home if you can drag all that weight up the stairs go up to my room."

"Mean!"

"You're the one that keeps saying your fat,"

"Yeah but I want sympathy not mocking."

Rory smiled at her mother's petulant tone of voice. "You can watch TV in my bed, much more comfy then the couch."

"Genius child."

"I do my best."

"Why haven't you told me about this before?" Lorelai asked accusingly.

"Well I was saving your ankles, and also so I don't lose my room."

"I appreciate it, now go fill that big old brain with more facts."

"I will."

"Talk to you later."

"Talk later."

* * *

 **xXx**

Spencer smiled as Rory gave a contented sigh. He had finally managed to coax her away from her reading, all the chores were done and they actually had the house to themselves as their tenants were out. For once it was just them tucked in their lounge, in their own home, no one needing help or support, nothing that needed to be done, no people to interrupt.

"I like this," Rory mumbled, snuggling into his side.

"The movie?" Spencer asked as he peered at the screen. It was some movie that Rory had suggested, some weird 80's movie that didn't really have a plot and was full of bad acting and overly stages pieces.

"Yeah, but, this," Rory patted his knee. "Just us, January seems to have just gone in a blur. I don't feel like we've stopped and now look, whoosh, 1 12th of the year gone," she snapped her fingers. "Just like that It's February."

"I know," Spencer nodded.

"I like it," Rory repeated. "Just us, nice and safe, safe and warm," she giggled. "It's nice."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. His eyebrows rose as it dawned on him that this was the moment, Lorelai's description of how Luke proposing she had made her feel safe. Rory was feeling safe and happy, it was the perfect moment, no grand gesture of symbolism, just Rory safe, happy and loved. "Rory I need to ask you something," he whispered softly.

"Shoot," Rory looked at him, she sat up slightly.

"Rory, I was…" Spencer began. He huffed as in that moment her phone began to ring, the ringtone signifying it was Lorelai. "No don't answer that."

Rory looked at him in surprise. "It's Mom."

"I know," Spencer hissed, he stood up and grabbed her cell phone chucking it on the armchair before turning to her and the words tumbled out of him, "it's always your Mom, or your Grandma, or your sisters, or Lane, or Paris, or your talking to Dee, or you busy with school and I support that and I love your family, so, so much and they are great but I just need five minutes because I have tried to do this two times not counting deciding not to actually do it because Lorelai was sick and each time they get in the way or they call so please just give me five minutes so I can actually ask you the question."

Rory blinked and stared at him like he was insane, the phone continued to ring, the sound of MIKA's Lollipop blaring into the living room. "Ok?"

"Um…" Spencer froze. "Hang on. I need something, don't answer the phone," he turned on his heels and dashed out of the living room, up the staircases to their room at the top of the house. He stumbled over the shoes that hadn't quite made it into the closet to his bedside table and fumbled for the box containing his mother's ring. Panting for breath, he raced down the stairs. With a yell he tripped over the last two steps landing on the floor with a crash and a crack, a shooting pain shot through his left wrist, the ring box skittering out of his hand across the floor.

"Oh My God!" Rory called as she darted up from the couch and rushed to his aid. "Spencer are you OK? Oh My God!" She dropped to her knees beside him, helping him sit up as he gingerly held his swelling slightly misshapen wrist. "Oh Spencer."

"No," Spencer closed his eyes in pain. "I…I…" he hissed as Rory gingerly took his arm.

"I think you broke it babe," Rory frowned studying his arm with ill-disguised disgust.

"Box… get the box please. I need to ask," Spencer nodded at the small box a small distance from her foot. Rory frowned at him and he fixed her with a pleading look. "Rory please."

"Ok," Rory reached and grabbed the box, the look of concern and the look of annoyance that had briefly flushed across her features suddenly wiped away and she stared at the box in surprise, her mouth dropping open as she held the box. "Spencer?"

"Open it," Spencer asked, cradling his wrist. He waited watching her cautiously flipped open the lid to reveal the thin and simple gold band and tiny diamond.

"Spencer this is an engagement ring," Rory whispered, her eyes transfixed on the ring.

"Yes. it was my Mom's and I would like it if you had it," Spencer asked softly, trying to ignore the pain in his wrist.

"You want to marry me? Like I'd be your wife?" Rory looked at him in surprise her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"And I'd be your husband," Spencer smiled through the pain. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"But…Oh…" Rory smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Spencer looked at her nervously. "I love you."

Rory looked at him warily and then her nerves dropped away and she began to smile. "Even though I'm held together by sticky tape and bubble gum and I have a crazy family that takes all my time?"

"You," Spencer nodded in confirmation holding her gaze, "and everything that goes with you."

Rory lunged and kissed him firmly on the lips before sitting backwards as he whimpered. "Oh god! I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Spencer cradled his arm. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Rory nodded emphatically. "Can I put it on?" she nodded at the ring.

"Yes," Spencer nodded grinning as she slid the ring onto her finger. "Looks good there."

"It does," Rory nodded, admiring the ring. After a moment, she looked at him and his arm and she frowned. "We'd best get you sorted. Not quite champagne but pain meds will give you a buzz," she looked over her shoulder as her phone began to ring. "Give me one sec and I'll get your coat," she scrambled off the floor and gathered her phone. "Mom, I can't talk. Spencer just fell down the stairs trying to propose to me so I need to take my fiancé to the hospital," she held the phone away from her ear, Lorelai squealing loudly down the phone. "And I'm getting my ear drum repaired. Thanks Mom, I will. Tell Luke thank you. Mom…don't tell Grandma and Grandpa or the twins because they'll tell Grandma and Grandpa…yeah I will. Thanks Mom. Bye." Rory slipped her phone into her pocket and then moved to the rack grabbing their coats. "Mom says I have to give her son-in-law to be a big kiss," Rory told him with a smile, draping his coat over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to hospital." She helped him to his feet and she held his gaze. "My fiancé, I like that!"


	12. With a shiny bow

**AN1 - Thanks guys - I'm glad you enjoyed it picking the way for him to do it was hard but then I figured go big or go home and as he isn't a huge gesture type of guy the big had to be in the silliness of the situation so Luke rant and a broken arm :) The twins will be cutting down on they're days, they'll still be going once a week for the day that Lorelai has to do the financy stuff but also I figured they would need to provide the babysitter notice, before they could cut down. In terms of Gigi and the birthday party, I kind of pictured it as this small little thing just a few friends from school, it's Francine arranging it so the twins could go but she probably didn't think of that as appropriate as they aren't related to Gigi, similarly she didn't invite Rory, thinking Rory wouldn't want to attend a kids birthday. Now on with the show, thank you for reading, let me know what you think, little bit of audience participation is required see the AN2 at the end, I hope you enjoy x.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – With a shiny bow**

Lorelai inched her hips slightly to the left as she resumed her quest to try and find a comfortable position. It was especially elusive tonight, and no amount of pillow placement or draping over Luke was helping. She grunted lightly as Luke did his middle of his sleep cycle readjust and tried to pull her into his arms. When she wasn't pregnant she liked the way he did that, she liked sleeping all entwined with him, arms wrapped around each other, legs all over the place. Now, she would do anything to be comfortable and it just was not possible tonight. Between her son jabbing her with his limbs as he tried to find space in her middle and her body seemingly fighting back at him, she was uncomfortable, sore and getting frustrated.

"Hun," she whispered, pushing against Luke's chest. "Let me up."

"Kay," Luke mumbled, not really waking up but moving his arm enough that she could push him off her and she could ease herself out of the bed.

Lorelai gave a huff of frustration and shuffled over to the chair were Luke had discarded his clothes from the day. She picked up his flannel and pulled it on. Where once his shirts drowned her and she could wear them like dresses, now with her stretched out middle it was the right length for a shirt. She didn't bother doing it up, instead just wrapping it as tightly round herself as she could, cuddling her sides she padded out of the bedroom. The smell in the fabric was comforting, Luke's natural smell mixed with food smells; eggs, bacon, hamburger and coffee. Slowly she made her way over to the window seat at the front of the landing and eased herself down. She positioned herself as best she could, knowing that it was going to be next to impossible to get comfortable in the small seat that begged to be curled up into but her inflexible body just wouldn't allow right now. She sighed and stared out the window. Another half inch of snow had fallen overnight and as much as she loved the snow she was beginning to wish for Spring, when the snow would melt away and everything would start to look green. More importantly Spring would be when the baby would be here and hopefully once all the post-partum chicanery was over and she would start to feel herself, apart from being on tap.

She frowned as she heard a noise coming out of the bedroom behind her, and she looked at the base of her step daughter's door, the chink of light present indicating that April was up. Slowly Lorelai climbed off the seat and crossed to the door. She knocked as lightly as she could and opened the door a fraction. "Apricot?" she opened the door wider, her mouth dropping open as she took in April sat on the floor surrounded by art supplies. "What are you doing?"

"It's got to be in on Friday," April muttered, not looking up. "I suck at art!"

"Oh Apricot, it's two in the morning," Lorelai peered at the balled-up papers in the corner of the room. "Have you been working on this all night?"

"It's my own fault," April looked up. "I kept putting it off to do my other work and now…" she kicked a nearby balled up piece of paper. "Why do they make us do art?"

"It's to give you a well-rounded education," Lorelai approached April. "I can't come down, can you come up?"

"I have to do this," April looked at her and then her eyes widened. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head, moving her hand to brace her back. "Come up and sit," she sat on April's single bed. "What do you have to do?"

"We have to express a complex idea in a simple way and it must use colour," April joined her on the bed and looked forlornly. "I have no idea. It's like stupidly vague. I don't get art. It's just pretentious!"

"It can be," Lorelai agreed, putting her arm comfortingly around the sixteen-year old's shoulders. "What about crayon resist?"

"What's that?" April looked at her blankly.

"White crayon, draw a simple picture, use watercolour over the top. The white crayon resists the water colour, there is your picture," Lorelai explained. "I do it with the twins sometimes. We have all the stuff, you just need your complex idea."

"I was going for trapped. I thought bird cages or animal cages in zoo. how we cage something beautiful for our own enjoyment," April looked at Lorelai hopefully.

"Cage would be perfect," Lorelai smiled comfortingly. "Do it after school. It will be dry for the morning," she shifted uncomfortably. "Now try and rest that pretty little head of yours," she frowned as April rolled her eyes. "Very pretty."

"No I'm not. I'm a weird dork," April mumbled.

"Who wants to be normal," Lorelai rubbed April's arm tenderly. "Is everything Ok at school? pretentious art aside?"

"It's school. I'm there to learn. My friends are here," April told her quickly. "It's OK. You don't need to worry about me."

"Moms always worry," Lorelai smiled warmly. "it's our job even about big scary sixteen-year olds. Even about step babies," she added before April could protest. "Now come on. Into bed," Lorelai got up and reached to pull April's covers down. "I'll sing you a lullaby if it will help."

April smiled softly. "Thanks Lorelai. I'm good. Though…" she trailed off. "You should rest."

"That wasn't what you were going to say," Lorelai gauged April's response. "You want me to stay a while?"

April nodded faintly. "If it's not uncomfortable for you," she shifted to the edge of the bed.

"Everything is uncomfortable for me," Lorelai smiled and settled into the small space, allowing April to tuck around her and she enveloped her step daughter in her arms. "You want to talk about it?"

"No," April shook her head and settled in closer. "Maybe later."

"Always here Apricot," Lorelai pressed a kiss into April's crown. "Maybe I can help."

"Maybe," April nodded. "Thank you," she frowned as Lorelai winced. "You need more space?"

"No, it's those fake contraction things."

"It hurts?" April looked at her in concern.

"Just super uncomfortable," Lorelai forced herself to smile. "Doesn't seem to bother your brother!"

"It will be nice to have a brother. Weird, but nice," April rested her hand on Lorelai's belly, she smiled softly as she felt the baby move. "I love being a part of this family."

"Good," Lorelai pressed another kiss into April's crown. "I know it's tough for you, going backwards and forwards and with the twins taking up so much of our time, but you are an amazing kid and when it comes to all that you are a rock star."

"I guess," April sighed, chewing on her lip. "Mom's always so stressed out with work. I don't know why she has to be like that. I hate being there, the apartment I mean. I don't know why we had to move out of Grandpa's place. He said we could stay."

"It's OK to feel like that," Lorelai assured her, "have you thought about maybe talking with your Mom and listening to each other. Take it from someone who's been there done that and got the mental baggage, so much of the crap that I have had with my Mom is because we never actually properly talked and listened to each other. Now we started things are a little easier. Not right now because of the whole crazy pregnant lady thing but you know, the last couple of years it's been nice to actually talk."

"Mom still thinks I'm a little kid," April sighed heavily. "Then in the next breath I have to do x y and z around the house, not like dumb chore things, like be there to let the furnace guy in, and do the food shop. It's confusing. Am I an adult or not?"

"It's a difficult sucky in-between time," Lorelai rubbed April's arm. "But in this house, you are a kid and your job is to be a kid. We are so appreciative when you help you give us. But you have to be a kid first, OK?"

"Ok," April whispered cuddling into Lorelai as tightly as she could. "Can you stay a bit longer?"

"I will stay as long as you need," Lorelai held the young girl tight.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai frowned as Kitty began spooning her breakfast and then holding the spoon up letting the grey white gloopy liquid drop into her bowl. "Eat your oatmeal," Lorelai tapped the table beside Kitty's place. "Come on Kitty Kat."

"I not want oatmeal," Kitty grumbled dropping her spoon and staring at Lorelai defiantly. "You not having oatmeal."

"No, I had cereal," Lorelai agreed, "because when Daddy asked me if I wanted Oatmeal or cereal I said cereal. You said oatmeal Bubba. We have to eat what we picked."

"I don't want it," Kitty pushed the bowl away. She picked up the half piece of apple beside her bowl and began to gnaw on it.

Lorelai looked at Luke for help who shrugged as he finished bagging lunches. "I'll tell Hannah," he muttered as he rushed over to join Lorelai and the twins with his own bowl of oatmeal. "I put an extra banana in her bag," he settled into his chair and looked Lorelai up and down. "You want anything else?"

"No thanks," Lorelai rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. "I don't feel hungry."

"You had a bad night," Luke commented gulping down his own cooled oatmeal.

"Yeah," Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Sorry if I kept you awake."

Luke shook his head. "It's OK, sorry I woke you when I had to go in for the delivery. You sure you're up to doing this thing with your Mom?"

"It's just shopping, and I have a very good excuse if I want to stop. I need a few bits and it might make her stop with the just popping in thing she's been doing." Lorelai rolled her eyes, "the mileage on her car must be skyrocketing."

"What does she need help with anyway?" Luke gulped down his cold peppermint tea.

Lorelai shrugged. "It's some bogus excuse. Swallow Kit Kat. Don't spit it out," she fixed Kitty with a serious stare. "Good girl," she shifted uncomfortably, returning her attention back to Luke. "Some award thing she's doing for her foundation. I'll go, I'll stop her buying stuff for Little Man. We'll eat lunch and I'll be back by 2 to do some more of the laundry." She looked down as her phone beeped. "Time."

Luke let out a soft growl and hastily spooned the last of his food down. "Come on you two we're going to be late."

"I want to stay with Mommy," Kitty announced, scowling at Luke.

"Me too," Willow added.

"Oh Babies," Lorelai cooed, shifting uncomfortably again, "it's the last Thursday that you are going to go to Hannah's. She said you were going to paint today. That will be fun," slowly she got out of her seat bracing her back. She gave a short huff and pulled out the twins' seats. "I promise we can have lots of cuddles when we both get home OK."

"Alright," Kitty rolled her eyes and slid from her chair. "Love you Mommy," she cuddled in tightly to Lorelai holding her tight for a second before rushing off to get her coat.

"Love you Mommy," Willow echoed, giving Lorelai a long tight hug before following Kitty.

"They're clingy," Luke watched the girls in confusion.

"Maybe they've picked up on me not feeling so hot," Lorelai commented watching the girls with concern. "Heartburn, feeling sick, not sleeping well. My, childbearing sure is fun!"

"Not long now," Luke stroked her belly.

"Pregnancy time is like washing machine minutes, it takes way longer than it should," Lorelai pointed out. She exhaled sharply. "Ok, I know the doctor said the fake ones are normal and that I had slight irritability but uggh!"

"Maybe you should put Emily off today," Luke looked her up and down warily.

Lorelai waved her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine once I get going, Mom will be a distraction," she smiled weakly at him. "Bye Hun, stay warm."

"I will," Luke kissed her softly. "Try take it easy, Ok," he nodded gently and then took off after the girls. Deftly getting them in their shoes and coats and out the door despite their crankiness.

Lorelai moved to the window and watched them get into the minivan, supporting her aching back all the while. She waved at the twins as Willow spotted her, waving until she saw her daughter's hands drop down and with a sigh she turned back to the chaos of the morning.

As she tidied away the plates she tried to ignore the tightness in her back. "You know what Little Man, we need to talk. Coz you know Mommy loves you very much but you really are making me feel pretty yucky and I don't like feeling yucky," she smiled softly as the baby wriggled and she ran her hand over her belly. "I know but maybe be a little nicer OK?" She stared at the plates in the sink and waved her hand dismissively. "Mommy will get them later. I need to get my coat because Grandma will be here soo…" she trailed off as the doorbell rang. "Or now. Oy always punctual," she waddled over to the doorway. "Hey Mom."

"Hello Lorelai," Emily greeted her with a smile. "We did say 9.00 didn't we?" she looked Lorelai up and down.

"Yeah, I'll just grab my coat," Lorelai turned to go but saw a flicker of something across Emily's face. "What Mom?"

"You plan to go out like that?" Emily made a more pointed assessment of Lorelai's long belted cardigan and baggy pants.

"Mom! 9 months pregnant, this fits, it's comfortable," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Either I'm going out wearing this, or I'm not coming,"

"Fine, you go get yourself sorted," Emily held her hand up to signal defeat.

"Give me five minutes," Lorelai told her going towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **xXx**

"What do you need for your foundation that you can buy in here?" Lorelai looked knowingly at Emily as her mother strode purposefully into a baby store.

"It's just a quick pitstop. I wanted your opinion on something," Emily looked back over her shoulder and frowned. She watched Lorelai moved stiffly after her, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, waddling over slowly, "well kind of. I had a bad night. My back hurts. I feel generally kind of yeuch, but that seems to be pretty natural these days but if we could limit the pitstops that would be great."

Emily's eyes flicked up and down Lorelai, her frown deepening as she saw the flicker of discomfort flush across Lorelai's face once more. She pointed Lorelai over to the display that contained what she wanted her to look at and after Lorelai passed her she surreptitiously made a note of the time. Lorelai had had a number of these episodes in the car and they seemed to be happening with a certain regularity. "Have you spoken to the doctor?" Emily asked quietly stepping up alongside Lorelai and reached for what she wanted Lorelai to look at.

"Yesterday, it's all fine, apparently," Lorelai rolled her eyes and then visibly winced.

"Braxton Hicks contractions are not supposed to hurt," Emily informed Lorelai watching her with concern.

"It's not ow it's more uggg," Lorelai rubbed her stomach. "I just think I need to sit down for a bit."

"Alright, we'll go get a drink," Emily made to leave but Lorelai placed her hand on her forearm.

"What did you want to show me Mom?" Lorelai nodded down at the display. "I'm sure," she added before Emily could ask her if she was alright or certain.

"Alright," Emily turned back to the table. "This is what I would like your opinion on," she indicated to two sets of bedding. "For the nursery."

Lorelai stared at the bedding, one with a sail boat motif the other a smart check pattern in blue. "We don't have a theme, either would be nice, whichever you prefer."

"This isn't for your house," Emily told her as she studied the sailboat set. "It is for his room at our house. He will need his own room for when you come Friday night and the twins are far too rambunctious to share with him. Much too much of an age gap."

"Oh Mom," Lorelai sighed heavily. "He doesn't need a room."

"He has a room. I made your father clear out all those ridiculous folders he had littering the small room beside your room. He is where you got your horderlike tendencies from," Emily lifted the pack containing the sailboats smiling softly. "I think the sailboats."

"As long as that is all it is. No sailor suit!" Lorelai held out a warning finger her smile wide. "I mean it, no sailor suit!"

"Put that finger away," Emily pushed Lorelai's hand down a small smile playing on her lips. "Have you though any further about names?"

"Why are you so obsessed with his name? Why can't you just…" Lorelai trailed off. "Oh I see, you want to put his name on the door or something?"

"Not on the door," Emily shimmied her shoulders in annoyance slightly. "There are these lovely nightlights that are made in the shape of the baby's name. I want to get one for the room."

"Mom that's sweet but we still haven't decided," Lorelai admitted quietly as she braced her back. "We're still stuck on the same three, Ethan, James or Oliver."

Emily nodded softly, "Ethan, James or Oliver. Any special reason for those?"

"We like them, plus a few pop culture references," Lorelai shrugged, she watched Emily for a moment. "He really doesn't need a room Mom. You've still got that big old silver cross pram right? He can go in that and then the stroller when he's a bit bigger." Lorelai followed Emily over to the next table which had plain blankets.

"I want to give him a room, all my granddaughters have one, so should my grandson," Emily told her indignantly.

"Amazing!" Lorelai shook her head. "You actually managed to fill that house, Gigantic as it is!"

"Well that was the intention," Emily muttered in a clipped tone, she selected a cream blanket and a blue blanket that matched the blue in the motif from the display.

"Glad to be of…" Lorelai paused for a moment, another of the rippling contractions she'd been feeling stretched round her middle, this one sharp and painful, opposed to the echolike uncomfortable tightening band she had been experiencing, she hissed and then straightened when it passed

"Lorelai?" Emily studied her with deep concern.

"It felt different," Lorelai whispered, rubbing her belly. "Mom buy your sheets. I want to sit down and see if anything else happens."

"Should I take you to the hospital?" Emily asked nervously.

"No, I just want to sit down OK," Lorelai grumbled. "I'm going to go wait outside," she turned and took four steps before coming to a grinding halt.

"Lorelai?" Emily stared at her in concern, she looked at the floor as liquid hit the floor beneath Lorelai. "Did…was…"

"My water just broke," Lorelai mumbled looking downwards.

"In the store?!" Emily came alongside Lorelai. "Your water can't break in a store, it is a publ…"

"I can't exactly control it," Lorelai hissed, fumbling for her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Phoning Luke and the doctor," Lorelai told her. She hit speed dial "Luke!…my water just broke…I'm in Hartford with Mom…Ok…yeah…I'll get her to take me…I know…Hun, it's too soon, he's not supposed to be here yet," Lorelai began to lose her composure. "Uh huh…I'll see you the…" she paused and gripped her stomach as a much stronger contraction ripped round her middle, she doubled over, clutching her stomach not noticing Emily pull the phone from her hand and took over the call.

"Luke it's Emily," Emily gingerly rubbed Lorelai's back as her daughter continued to remain doubled up. "I'm taking her to St Francis… Luke calm down…well get there in one piece…I will take good care of her until you get there…I will see you in a short while…Alright, Luke…yes I'll tell her…Goodbye Luke." Emily closed Lorelai's phone and then looked up at the sales woman who had appeared. "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's OK, it happens, nature of the store," the woman gave Emily a perfunctory smile. "Did you want me to ring that up for you before you leave?"

Emily looked at the items in her arms and shook her head. "Hold them for me. I'll collect them tomorrow, my name is Gilmore, Emily Gilmore."

"Of course Ma'am," the sales assistant took the bedding and blankets. "Well good luck."

"Thanks," Lorelai muttered as she finally straightened up. "Sorry about the clean-up in aisle five situation."

"Come along now Lorelai," Emily put her arm around Lorelai's waist to help guide her out the store, "Let's get you to the hospital."

"What did Luke say?" Lorelai asked as they shuffled along.

"That he loves you and remember to breathe."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke stared at the receiver for a few moments while he tried to process the phone call. Lorelai was in labour, three and half weeks before she was supposed to be. They weren't ready. They hadn't finished the nursery or…or. He lost his train of thought as reality crashed into him and he slammed the receiver down. He had to get to Hartford and find St Francis Hospital, he didn't even know the address.

"Luke I need to speak to you about the Valentine Display," Taylor announced from behind him.

"Not now Taylor," Luke turned around and started to grab his belongings.

"Well it's only 3 days away and you do not have…"

"Taylor, I don't give a crap about some stupid display for some commercialised bs holiday. Lorelai is in labour and I need to get to Hartford and I have no freaking idea where the damn hospital is," Luke opened the register and grabbed some change and notes, the tiny working part of his brain telling him he might need it for parking or other things.

"Well congratulations Luke," Taylor beamed at him. "Which hospital?"

"St Francis," Luke mumbled. "Ceser I got to go. Lorelai's having the baby, just lock up when you need to go," Luke bellowed into the kitchen as he grabbed his coat from the hook.

"St Francis is on Woodland Street," Taylor informed him as Luke rounded the counter. "It's signposted."

"Woodland Street," Luke repeated, pulling on his coat. "Thanks."

"I have an excellent satellite navigation system if you would like to borrow it," Taylor followed Luke as he moved for the doorway, "and don't worry about the diner, I can ensure its closed properly. You can't be too careful with staff these days."

"Taylor," Luke cut him off. "Thanks but just…" he hesitated on the pathway disorientated for a moment.

"Your truck is over there Luke," Taylor pointed towards the green truck. "Do you want me to dr…"

"No thanks, I'm good" Luke nodded smartly. "Woodland Street?"

"Woodland street," Taylor repeated with an affirming nod. "Do give my regards to Lorelai."

"Sure," Luke nodded again rushing across the street to get to his truck.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai opened her eyes as the contraction passed, the worst one yet. The hospital had only been a fifteen minute drive and she had been triaged quickly and sent up to the maternity unit. She had been put in a side room and a lovely efficient calm as can be nurse was attending to her, helping her into a gown and attaching the appropriate monitoring equipment. "Fast," she mumbled somewhat incoherently as she tried to express her concern.

"No right or wrong pace, everyone goes at their own speed," the nurse gave her arm a comforting rub. "The attending will be in to check you in a minute. Then we can get an idea of where you're at," she gave Lorelai a warm smile and helped her position herself in the bed. "He's just speaking to your doctor. This is your fourth baby, right?" she glanced at the notes. "Sometimes they come a bit quicker than their older brothers and sisters."

"I don't remember," Lorelai shook her head. "Twenty-five years since I gave birth like this. The twins were a C-section."

"And you're 36 weeks and 4 days?" the nurse double checked the notes.

"Is it too early?" Lorelai asked nervously. "The twins were early but there was other bits with them."

"A few days," The nurse smiled comfortingly. "37 is full term, so he's early by a whisker, mostly now it's just putting on fat."

"He's done enough of that already," Lorelai shifted as she felt her next contraction beginning to build. "My doctor thought he was on track for 8 something. The girls were all tiny. Rory was 7, 5 and she was a week late," she grunted, her contraction began to really peak and she gritted her teeth.

"Breathe," the nurse counselled.

"Breathing doesn't help," Lorelai hissed closing her eyes against the pain. Instinctively she reached across the bed, flexing her hand towards Emily, the moment Emily placed her hand in hers she squeezed tight.

"Baby likes it when Mommy breathes," The nurse pointed out. "Coming down, you're nearly through."

"Lorelai breathe," Emily insisted, she winced against Lorelai's strong grip. She gasped when Lorelai released her hand and shook it out.

"That makes me feel better," Lorelai sent her a weak smile, she flopped back in the bed. "My hair is getting in the way," she grimaced, trying to push her loose already sweat soaked hair out of her face and away from her neck.

"Here," the nurse reached into her pocket and handed Lorelai a hair tie.

"Thanks," Lorelai nodded gratefully and quickly scooped her hair up. "Mom, where's Luke?"

"He's on his way," Emily told her glancing at her phone. "He will be here soon."

"Mrs Gilmore?" a young scrub wearing doctor stepped into the room.

"Danes," Lorelai told him softly as she shifted uncomfortably. "Gilmore-Danes. She's Mrs Gilmore," she jabbed her thumb in Emily's direction, wincing as she felt another contraction beginning. "Another one."

"Every ninety seconds lasting seventy," the nurse told the doctor quietly.

"Baby doesn't seem to want to wait," the doctor grabbed a set of gloves from the box. "I'm Dr Janson, I'm the attending. Can I call you Lorelai?" he waited patiently for Lorelai to respond while she weathered the contraction, smiling at her curt nod of acceptance once the pain began to ebb. "Lorelai, I'm going to take a look to see where you're at. Ali can you help?" he waited as the nurse helped Lorelai into the best position so he could carry out his checks. "You've been having contractions for the last hour?"

"Proper ones," Lorelai mumbled trying to relax while the doctor checked her, "but I've been having the fake ones the last couple weeks and they got really noticeable last night. I guess they've been more regular since about 4 this morning. I should have realised but I figured I had over three weeks left."

"Every baby has their own time schedule," The nurse smiled comfortingly at her.

"This one does. You're just about ready," The doctor smiled at her as he stepped back.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Sew it up. Put a bung in it. He's not coming out till Luke gets here!"

"Lorelai," Emily rubbed Lorelai's shoulder comfortingly. "Luke's on his way."

"He's not here," Lorelai rationalised. "He missed the twins, he's not missing him." She grunted again, her next contraction started, this one making her whine in pain as it built and built.

"Breathe Lorelai," Emily imitated a panting motion that Lorelai should adopt.

Lorelai waved her away, gripping the sheets as she struggled with the pain. "I'm not a train!" Lorelai hissed as her pain lessened and she was able to speak again. She frowned and looked up at the doctor in front of her. "I need to…" she trailed off and shook her head. "No, he can't come out yet, Luke's not here."

"Just stay calm Lorelai, listen to your body OK," The nurse counselled moving to the side of the room to get a plastic apron as the doctor moved into position and they began to change the room into the delivery room.

"No, stop doing that," Lorelai shook her head again as the nurse started to convert the bed into the delivery position. "We have to wait."

"It's OK Lorelai," Emily took a step back so not to be in the way. Once the nurse finished her prep Emily stepped back and took Lorelai's hand. "Squeeze as hard as you like."

"No," Lorelai shook her head whimpering as her next contraction began to build. "I want Luke," she let out a high pitched growl as the pain overtook her and she fought against the urge within her to push.

"Lorelai?"

Luke's confused and concerned voice cut through the diminishing pain and she peeled open her eyes to see him stood in the doorway red in the face and staring at her.

"Luke," Lorelai reached her free hand towards him, flexing her hand.

Luke blinked as he took in the room and then took the distance between the door and Lorelai in two strides, seizing her hand and squeezing it tight. "I'm here."

* * *

 **xXx**

"He looks like you," Lorelai whispered, nestling in against Luke's chest as her husband sat beside her on the bed holding their baby boy in his arms.

"He does not," Luke frowned peering at the baby's face, "maybe. I mean you can't tell, he's a bit…um…squished."

"Mean, he's handsome," Lorelai playfully swatted Luke's chest, "but maybe a little squished, not like there was much room down there. More now."

"Lorelai!" Luke shook his head with a grimace.

"Sorry, I don't want to make you pass out again," Lorelai teased softly as she reached to capture the baby's hand.

"I did not pass out," Luke scowled. "I got overwhelmed."

"Sure tough guy," Lorelai studied the baby's tiny fingernails. "He doesn't look like an Ethan or a James."

"No he doesn't," Luke nodded as he studied the wriggling infant in his arms.

"Is he an Oliver do you think?" Lorelai studied the baby's face "He could be …or…"

"Or?"

"He kind of looks like a Sam," Lorelai whispered.

Luke nodded slowly. "I guess, he could be a Sam or an Oliver."

"Why is this so hard?" Lorelai smiled and shook her head. "The girls, I just knew. Why he so hard to pick a name for?"

"I don't know," Luke admitted adjusting the baby's position. "He's wriggly."

"He always was," Lorelai nodded smiling as the baby gripped her finger. "He's long."

"He is," Luke nodded looking at the baby's feet.

"I like him," Lorelai stroked the baby's hand. "Worth the yuck."

"Yeah," Luke adjusted the baby so he was holding him in one arm and brought his other around her shoulder. "So Mimi."

"Mimi?" Lorelai looked up at him.

"Remember Mimi? Came into my diner, told me she wanted the whole package," Luke rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"Oh," Lorelai blushed as she remembered the moment years ago in the diner. "I've had the whole package for years now. He's just the big shiny bow on top of it," She reached and pulled the baby's hat back down. "Where did Mom magic this up from, it's not standard issue?"

"Gift shop," Luke shifted the baby so she could reach better and not strain herself. "She's gone on the hunt for a nightgown for you."

"She's not enamoured with my backside hanging out the gown," Lorelai shook her head in amusement. "So she's coming back?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "Then she's going to go look after the kids until the hospital kick me out."

"I don't want you to go," Lorelai snuggled against him. "Or I want to come with you."

"They have to do their observation stuff and we have to do all the paperwork," Luke told her unable to take his eyes off the baby.

"I hate that he has to go in the nursery, he might be lonely," Lorelai resumed studying the baby's features.

"He won't be lonely, and you should take advantage of the rest. You've been working extra hard for ages."

"Yes sir," Lorelai mock saluted "I hate that the little label on the crib is just going to say Baby Boy Danes, I wish it was easy. Hmm, Little Man why are you so hard to pick a name for? You made that lady awfully mad with Mommy because we didn't have one and we couldn't finish the paperwork," she tenderly stroked the baby's belly. "What is it? Are you the little boy who wanted more or the little boy who never was?"

"It will come," Luke smiled as the baby's arm flailed. "We should let his sisters have a say, get them involved."

"Good idea." Lorelai nodded and then shifted slightly so she could take the baby boy from Luke. "Oh Little Man, you better enjoy the quiet because you Sir, are going to get loved to pieces when we get your home."

* * *

 **AN2 - So baby's here, and I still haven't named him, he's bbd in chapters I've written following this. So please help me with the final choice, is Baby Boy Danes?**

 **Oliver Lucas Danes - probably be shortened to Ollie - would allow references to Oliver Twist and any person called Oliver that I can find a reference to fit :)**

 **or**

 **Samuel Luke Danes - would be named Sam, this would be a nod to the Richard and Emily's boy name choice so has the family tie in but offers less obvious references, though I'm sure I can find some, (thinking there has to be a Supernatural one I can do, even though I've never watched it, Hides)**

 **The ones that gets the most picks by the next chapter is what he will be called.**

 **Thanks for reading x**


	13. Out of the mouths of babes

**AN - Thank you guys, and that went better then I expected, it was a fairly onesided vote 10/3. So thank you for voting and also thank you for the reference suggestion. The April stuff is coming, next chapter ;) Droolia: It's research but I'm glad it seemed right to someone who has been through the rodeo. So on with the show, a little bit of a fluffy, hopefully funny pause as the family get used to one Master Samuel Luke Danes or as one guest reviewer suggested Little Man Sam. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think x**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Out of the mouths of babes**

Lorelai lowered the baby onto the change table and smiled at him even though she knew he couldn't focus on her features yet. "Let's get you all clean Sam," she cooed at the baby, quickly removing the soiled diaper and cleaning him up. She glanced over her shoulder as she sensed the twins. She smiled warmly at her daughters as they hovered in the doorway watching what was going on. The twins were very enamoured with their new baby brother which she was pleased about. She was a little concerned that the attention the baby naturally garnered would put their nose out of joint. So far it had been easy because it had just been immediate family. A visit from her parents and Maisy and Buddy in the hospital and a flying visit from Rory, Spencer and April and so far everyone, including Emily, seemed to be respecting the hibernation mode she was in in the six days since Sam's birth. Though Luke came home every day with a new gift for the baby which he was keeping in the car until after bedtime to prevent awkwardness with the twins. "I'm just changing his diaper."

"Why?" Willow asked, trotting in to the old guestroom that was now the baby's room.

"Because he was wet," Lorelai told her, gathering a new diaper and lifted the baby up to put it in place.

"What's that?" Willow asked, pointing at Sam's genitals.

"Oh," Lorelai blinked. "That's how he's a boy."

"That little hose?" Willow stared intently at it, looking wholly unconvinced.

"Give the poor boy some privacy," Lorelai quickly did up the diaper stifling a smile at the twins' curious expressions. It was the first time they had seen him fully undressed and it was not something that she had really considered as to how to explain.

"I not got a hose," Kitty muttered, pulling out the front of her jeans and staring down at her front.

"Because you are a girl," Lorelai agreed.

"So, is the hose his pens?" Willow asked, reaching to stroke Sam's hand. "April says boys have pens and girls have furgina's. But I got pens."

"And boys got toastrone and girls got east," Kitty added with a frown. "I like toast, dat mean I can't have it coz I'm a girl?"

"Oh, well thank you April." Lorelai rolled her eyes. Giving a heavy sigh she smiled and just decided to explain as best she could. "Boys have penises and girls have vaginas. The hose is his penis, and you have what you have so you are girls." Lorelai stifled a smile as the twins looked down at themselves. "And you can definitely have toast, it's testosterone."

"Good I like toast," Kitty nodded in satisfaction. "Mommy, put this one on," she picked up one of the onesies they had been given that was sat on the side ready to be dealt with

"I'd love to Bubba, but Mommy needs to wash it first," Lorelai pulled open the drawer to get a fresh, and washed onesie. "But good pick, that one was from Babette." She quickly tucked Sam's arms and legs into the leg holes and sleeves and began to do the snap fasteners up.

"I help Mommy," Willow insisted, drawing up onto her tip toes to try and reach the top of the change table.

"Hang on a sec Willow," Lorelai picked up the baby and moved over to the rocking chair in the corner, carefully settling Sam on her lap so Willow had better access. She smiled as she watched Willow's stubby finger fumbling with the snap. "Clever girl," she wrinkled her nose in delight when Willow finally succeeded.

Willow looked up at her with a massive proud smile. "I like being a big sister," Willow scrunched her shoulders excitedly. "I not the littlest now."

"You not the littlest," Kitty stared at her with a frown. "I littler then you," she patted the top of her head, in an attempt to prove that she was fractionally shorter then Willow.

"No," Willow shook her head. "Doctor getted you out of Mommy first, right Mommy?"

"Right," Lorelai nodded. "In age order from biggest to littlest, we go, Rory, April, Kitty, Willow, Sam. Height wise, Kitty is the littlest of my girls at the moment but that might change. Sam will probably end up being taller than all of you, when you're all grown up."

"Even Rory?" Kitty looked at her surprised.

"Even Rory, boys are usually taller than girls," Lorelai told them, finishing doing up Sam's onesie. "There he's all dressed."

"What we do now Mommy?" Kitty asked leaning against the rocking chair and staring at the baby.

"How about we go for a little walk. The doctor said we could," Lorelai raised her eyebrow smiling widely at her daughter. She could sense the pent up energy within the twins and she knew getting them running around would be preferable to a boredom tantrum.

"Yeah!" Kitty beamed and jumped up excitedly. "I wanna go out."

"Me too," Lorelai booped the child on the nose. "I think Sam wants to see some more of the world."

"Diner?" Willow asked, protectively taking hold of Sam's hand.

"Diner," Lorelai nodded. "I think we all deserve lunch and there are some more people who might like to see Sam."

"We show off our brother," Willow smiled excitedly.

"Yes," Lorelai stroked her cheek, "you can show everyone what good big sisters you are."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey?" Luke rounded the counter as he watched Lorelai try to usher the twins into the diner and pull the stroller up the step. "Kit, Wills, get inside," he pushed the girls into the warmth of the diner and rushed to help Lorelai. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to get out," Lorelai stumbled slightly as Luke grabbed hold of the stroller and easily lifted it up the step. "Dr said we could, and those two needed to run off some energy."

"You walked," Luke looked at her with a faint tinge of annoyance. He peered at the sleeping baby, Sam almost lost inside his snow suit and blankets.

"It took fifteen minutes," Lorelai gave him a pointed look. "He slept the whole time, if we have learnt anything about our son in the last week it is that he is very good at voicing his displeasure."

"I guess, but are you sure you are up to this?" Luke threaded the stroller through the doorway.

"Light gentle exercise is permitted," Lorelai told him grimacing at the word exercise. "I want to fit into my summer dresses." She took back the handle of the pram and started trying to steer it towards the red table that they usually occupied. "Don't worry if he starts crying I'll take him out."

"We want lunch Daddy," Kitty told him skipping alongside Luke and taking hold of his hand. "I have siders?"

"I can do you some sliders," Luke nodded, he lifted her onto a chair out the way. "Will…" he turned and peered around him realising that his other daughter was missing, he raised his eyebrows watching her converse with Taylor. The town selectmen humouring the little girl as she told him all about her new brother. "What is she doing?"

"She's telling him how much of a good big sister she is," Lorelai smiled, she turned her attention to the baby, loosening his blanket so he didn't overheat. "She is very excit…No!" Lorelai snapped her attention back to Willow. "Oh god""

"What?" Luke looked at her in concern.

"She just asked Taylor if he has a hose," Lorelai stood up grimacing. She winced as Taylor responded to the child.

"Why yes, I do," Taylor smiled brightly at the child. "It's top of the line," Taylor informed Willow with an edge of pride in his voice. "Fifteen feet that can stretch up to seventy-five feet. It has three different spray patterns." Taylor looked up at Lorelai as she made a choking noise.

"What's with you?" Luke looked at her curiously, recognising that Lorelai was trying and failing to prevent herself from laughing. "Breathe or you're going to bust your lung!"

"How bigs that?" Willow asked curiously.

"It's probably the length of this counter," Taylor informed Willow gesturing to the counter.

"Oh," Willow nodded, she studied the counter and frowned.

"Oh god!" Lorelai sank into her seat shaking with laughter.

"How's it fit?" Willow asked Taylor looking the man up and down curiously, making Lorelai nearly fall off her chair in the process.

"Lorelai?" Luke bent down to look at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"His hose is 15ft long," Lorelai sniggered, dissolving into giggles once more.

"Kits. What's funny?" Luke looked at his daughter for help.

Kitty yawned slightly and then peered into the stroller. "Sam has a hose."

"A hose?" Luke looked at his daughter and then at Lorelai shaking with laughter and grimaced. "Willow!" he marched over and hefted his daughter into the air, stopping her conversation with Taylor. "Enough hose talk, it's rude to ask about that."

"I sorry Daddy," Willow looked at him sadly. "I just inrested," she screwed her face up apologetically. "Daddy? You have a hose?"

"Yes, all boys have hoses. Enough now OK. No more asking questions like that." He set Willow down. "Go sit down," Luke took a deep breath his shoulders rising and falling. "Sorry Taylor," he offered lamely. He chewed his lip for a moment watching the realisation dawn on Taylor's face.

"Am I to believe that hoses are…" Taylor gestured downwards, his face paling.

"Yeah," Luke nodded apologetically. "You just told my daughter yours is fifteen feet long and has 3 different spray patterns."

"I see," Taylor slid off his seat. "Luke, I will take my leave, if you don't mind," he fumbled for his wallet.

"No that…it's on me," Luke nodded at the half-eaten ham on rye sandwich on the counter.

Taylor nodded awkwardly. "Good day, Luke."

"Bye Taylor." Luke waved half-heartedly and with a forlorn shake of his head walked back to the table where Lorelai was still giggling and was cuddling Willow. "That was…"

"Hilarious," Lorelai smirked, "though if it sprays 3 different patterns he should probably see a doctor," she kissed Willow on the forehead. "Oh Honey bunch that made Mommy's day."

"Lorelai," Luke gestured to the twins and then held his hand out to pull her away. "It was funny but you know," he glanced at the twins. "They might play to it."

"I know," Lorelai pouted, looking back at the twins.

"You're feeling better," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Give me twenty minutes I'll probably be bawling," Lorelai gave him a rueful smile. "Sorry Hun, you got the crazy lady for a while."

"You've always been a crazy lady," Luke gave her a soft kiss. "Go sit, I'll bring you guys some sliders."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mom, come on," April rolled her eyes, dropping her bag and kicking it to the side of the hallway. "It's a tea, it's the first time the whole family have been together since Sam was born."

"I know, but I don't see why Emily had to do it today. This is my week. Why could she not have done it tomorrow that is the day you go to your Dad's," Anna gave her a frustrated look. "It's the first Saturday I've had off in weeks."

"Mom, come on," April repeated folding her arms. "It's today because Rory and Spencer have to come up from New York and then get back to New York. Lorelai didn't plan on Sam arriving when he did. Why are you being like this? it's not like we're purposely trying to interrupt your plans."

"I know that," Anna pouted childishly.

"I will be back afterwards," April pointed out. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I hardly get to see you because I have to work or you're with your Dad, and when I do have time off you always run to Stars Hollow."

"I don't run to Stars Hollow," April scowled. "Mom you are being crazy. My friends are there, and this is a bit different don't you think, a new brother, that doesn't happen very often." Anna nodded and then gave a soft sigh. April peered at her Mom intently and matched her sigh. "What Mom?"

"It's just…it doesn't matter. Go and enjoy your tea with your family," Anna sighed dejectedly and turned to go back into the small kitchen of the cramped apartment that she and April shared.

"No Mom, what? You can't be mad at me and then not tell me what it is I have or haven't done." April followed her. "It's unfair!"

"Fair," Anna snorted under her breath. "But you're right, it's not fair on you," she turned and took hold of April's shoulders. "I love you, you know that."

April screwed her face up in confusion. "Of course I do."

"Good," Anna kissed April's forehead. "Have a great time with your new little brother, and I will see you later."

"Ok," April nodded. "Maybe we could watch a movie when I get back."

"Movie sounds great," Anna smoothed April's frizzy hair. "Now drive safe, the roads are still icy out there."

* * *

 **xXx**

"You think Grama and Grampa still like Sam?" Willow asked fumbling with her buckle on her seat. She huffed softly and gave up, instead focussing on her brother asleep in his car seat in the place where her seat used to be.

"Grandma and Grandpa are going to love him," Lorelai assured Willow as she unclipped the baby's car seat from its base and positioned it into the crook of arm. "Daddy we need buckle assistance."

"I got it," Luke let Kitty out and then leaned over Kitty's seat to unclip Willow.

"Don't run Bubba, be careful," Lorelai called after Kitty, watching the little girl bound across the concrete driveway and disappear into the porch. "Oh Boy."

"What's Oh Boy Mommy?" Willow asked, looking back over her shoulder.

"Kitty wants to get inside," Lorelai peered through the open car doors.

"Me too Mommy," Willow told her, jumping out of the car and taking Luke's hand. "I do the door Daddy."

"Go on," Luke nodded, half watching Willow while trying to angle himself so he could see Kitty. He gave a soft sigh of relief as Richard's deep voice sounded round the driveway. He switched his focus back to Willow watching her push the door closed, making it latch but not close fully. "Good job," he muttered. "Go help Mommy," he pushed her towards the back of the minivan where Lorelai stood with an extended hand and he quickly closed the door fully before Willow realised he had redone her effort to help. He jerked his head up his ears picked up Richard and Kitty's conversation. "For…" he muttered and then barged across the driveway. "Kitty stop!"

"What Daddy?" Kitty turned and looked up at him innocently her arms stuck in her coat.

"No questions about hoses," Luke pointed at Kitty. "I said this."

"No you didn't," Kitty shook her head. "You said Willow wasn't loud to."

"It's a blanket no questions about hoses," Luke told her forcefully looking back and pointing at Willow. "No more questions to anyone about hoses except me and Mommy OK?"

"Kay Daddy," Kitty mumbled, struggling with her coat. "I'm stuck."

"Allow me," Richard held her coat so she could free her arms. He folded the coat in half and looked at Luke curiously. "Am I missing something?"

"Me too, what did she ask?" Lorelai asked as she ushered Willow into the foyer.

Luke bent down and quickly helped Willow out her coat. "You two go sit on the couch, we'll be in a sec," he waited for the twins to be out of earshot. "Kits asked Richard if he had a hose."

"She did," Richard nodded, his eyes widening in curiosity. "I said we did have one but Emily mostly used it."

"Well sure, I mean, I exist," Lorelai muttered with a faint grimace.

"Oh," Richard mouthed in understanding. "I take it they are curious about their brother?"

"Yes," Luke nodded. He took a deep breath and held his hand out to take the car seat so Lorelai could take off her coat. "Sorry Richard."

"It's quite alright, someone else was very prone to those types of questions. A sometimes humorous, yet awkward side effect of their intelligence," Richard smiled warmly at Lorelai. "And how are you Lorelai?"

"Doing Ok, thanks Dad," Lorelai nodded, taking back the car seat from Luke. "Sam's good too."

"I can see that," Richard smiled down into the seat.

"We better get him out so you can have a cuddle. Once Mom gets her hands on him you've got no chance," Lorelai smiled widely. She watched her father proudly study his grandson for a few moments before looking around the downstairs. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, she's still sprucing or primping his room. I'm not sure what the difference is." Richard looked thoughtful for a moment. "Never mind, she's still upstairs. We weren't expecting you till two thirty,"

"Oh," Lorelai looked at Luke apologetically, who flicked his eyes up in annoyance slightly after the rush to get out of the house and across to Hartford. "I thought she said two. I'm sorry."

"Not at all," Richard muttered his focus still very much on the baby. "I'm OK to hold him while he's sleeping?"

Lorelai nodded. "It's pretty much all he does right now."

"Daddy," Willow called as she came trotting back around the corner. "I gotted jam hands from the door," she splayed her small hands to him showing the faint film of dirt now covering her hands from the dirt and salt that had been caked to the lower region of the car.

"Lets go wash them," Luke held his hand out to guide her towards the bathroom.

Lorelai took a step back to allow them through and then looked at her father. "So Dad, can Sam come in properly?"

"Oh of course," Richard took a step back and held his arm out to permit her entry into the living room.

Lorelai rounded into the living room and smiled at Kitty who had seated herself in one of the armchairs nearest to where Emily had a set of glass figurines out on a side table. The 3 years old head was laid on her arms staring at them curiously. "You Ok there Bubba?"

"Yup, I looking at the sparkly." Kitty lifted her head from the hands. "The bunny is very pretty."

"Bunnies are," Lorelai settled down on the couch and set the car seat on the floor so she could scoop out Sam. "Here Dad," she grinned as Richard hurried to sit next to her, eagerly taking his grandson. The baby grimaced in slight displeasure, but after a momentary flexing of his hands he settled into Richard's arms. "No screech, you pass Dad."

"Good," Richard beamed proudly down at the baby, a glimmer of nervousness flushed across his face. "I should go let your mother know you are here."

"No Dad, I'll get her, you enjoy Sam. I need the exercise, need to work off the gut," Lorelai patted her middle. "Kitty you want to help Grandpa. Show him how to look after Sam."

"Kay," Kitty slithered off the seat and trotted over to take up the tiny piece of space between Lorelai and Richard. "You doin good Grampa," Kitty commented, intently studying how he was holding the baby. "Gotta hold his head, right Mommy?"

"Right," Lorelai kissed the top of Kitty's head. "I'm going to go find Grandma."

"Kay Mommy."

Lorelai kissed Kitty again and then left the two children with Richard as she slowly made her way up the stairs and along the landing to the door of the room which was immediately beside her time capsule bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she peered through. The room was not, like her mother insisted, small by any means, though it was the smallest room on this floor. It was roughly half the size of her own room, big enough that when he was old enough, Sam could have a large single bed and still have ample room to play. She watched her mother for a few moments, watching Emily carefully check each of the soft furnishings were as perfect as could be, "It's look great Mom."

Emily turned with a start, blinking in surprise. "You're here already!"

"I got the time wrong," Lorelai told her stepping in and properly studied the new nursery. It was as things always were with her mother the height of class. A white crib and rocking chair were the main features but every tiny minute detail of the room had been carefully considered. The soft shades of blue and cream all matched perfectly, along with accents of silver, like a silver money box shaped like a train on the book shelf. "It's beautiful Mom."

"You like it," Emily's smile was wide and relieved. "It's a little small, but I thought his room should be beside yours."

Lorelai nodded, ignoring the comment because it was easier then pointing out she had spent less than a week sleeping at her parents' house in the last twenty-four years. She approached the crib and smiled at the bunny toy inside, a white plush toy wearing a little blue check waistcoat. She smiled and picked it up, holding it in both hands. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily's mouth open and close as if Emily had begun to protest but decided against it. "It's all gorgeous Mom." She looked down at her feet realising the carpet had a lot of bounce. "Did you recarpet?"

"Yes, I refinished the whole room," Emily nodded reaching to take the toy from Lorelai and put it back in it's perfect place. "Your father had spilled goodness knows what on the old one, and the walls were bashed."

"Only the best for your grandbabies, right?" Lorelai smiled and turned, moving to look at the rocking chair and the bookcase. "Speaking of which, don't forget the twins, they have become very accustomed to your attention."

"Oh really," Emily rolled her eyes. "I am aware of this. I have gifts for them also," Emily looked Lorelai up and down. "How are you? How as this first week been?"

"Alright, I'm a bit all over the place. Don't say what's new," Lorelai raised her eyebrows knowingly at Emily. "But doctor says everything is normal."

"And your mood?" Emily asked carefully. "How is that? Because I've been reading all about that postpartum depression. That actress had it, and it's apparently very common and you were low before Samuel was born."

"I was exhausted," Lorelai pointed out. "We have pamphlets and Luke is on full hover mode but all things considered I'm feeling OK. One day at a time."

"Good," Emily nodded succinctly. "May we go downstairs and see my grandchildren?"

"We can but we should go slowly, let Dad have a chance with Sam," Lorelai quirked her eyebrows at Emily. "I know what you are like, and there is only one this time."

"Your father and I are perfectly capable of sharing," Emily shook her head in annoyance. "Are you calling him Sam, rather than Samuel?"

"More us don't you think," Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "He's officially Samuel, just like Kitty is officially Katherine, but Sam we think for the day to day. Sam Danes."

"It does sound good," Emily beamed "Now lets go, I want to hold him."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Ok, so the plan is you distract everyone with the cast," Rory recited, parking her car behind the red minivan, "and I will nab Mom so she can write the envelope and give Grandma and Grandpa the card."

"Have you said this to your Mom?" Spencer asked struggling to undo the seatbelt with his opposite arm, careful not to jar is healing wrist.

"Yes, it is exactly the type of thing that Grandma will like," Rory smiled at him, "plus she's going to be a bit mad that we didn't tell her straight away so it should smooth things."

Spencer looked at her warily. "You said you wanted to tell them in person, not over the phone."

"I do, and that shall be the defence I plan to use if needed," Rory nodded intently, "besides I also have a very good excuse courtesy of my new brother and I intend to exploit that to the full," she climbed out of the car and rushed round to help him.

"I can close the door," Spencer shook his head as he closed the door with his good hand.

Rory pouted lightly. "But I want to look after my fiancé," Rory trilled delightedly. "Come on," she waved him towards the door and then pushed the doorbell. "Remember, distraction."

"I know," Spencer held his arm gingerly.

"Hello," Emily greeted them when she threw the door open. "Come in."

"Hi Grandma," Rory kissed Emily on the cheek and stepped to one side to let Spencer in.

"It's good to see you both, with everything that was going on last weekend I was sorry to miss…" Emily paused for her a moment, her eyes falling on Rory's hand, and her already bright expression lifted even further, "to miss you but with the complexity and unexpectedness of Sam's arrival I'm not surprised." Her eyes fell back onto Rory's hand, an excited hunger in them and her smile widened to the point that her face was splitting in two. "Do come in both of you, everyone is in the living room."

"Thanks Grandma," Rory let Emily lead them through.

Rory rushed over to Lorelai. "Hi Mom."

"Hello eldest," Lorelai looked up from Sam. "Hi Spencer, good drive?"

"It was good," Rory nodded squishing in to the space between Kitty and Lorelai. "Mom, I've got the thing for," she jerked her head towards Richard and Emily, who was taking her seat opposite. Rory pulled the card she had had printed up for the announcement of her engagement to her grandparents and turned her body so it was shielded, pretending to look at Sam. "You need to address the envelope."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai mumbled staring at the envelope. "It better be pretty!"

"Very good cardstock," Rory shoved a pen in Lorelai's hand. "Just write Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad? Is that who they are," Lorelai quickly scribbled the words on the envelope. "You ready?"

"Ready," Rory nodded, looking towards Spencer.

"Ok," Lorelai took a deep breath her shoulders rising towards her ears. "Mom, Dad, I have this for you."

"What is it?" Emily looked at the envelope, trying to look uninterested.

"It's my list for Santa," Lorelai snarked. "Just open it."

"Alright," Richard took the envelope. "Is this Samuel's birth announcement?"

"No, but it's an announcement," Lorelai glanced at Rory, trying to suppress her smile.

Richard peered over the top of his glasses at her as he pulled open the white envelope and pulled out the single sheet of card. "My goodness!" his face split in two, his smile joyful and proud.

"What does it say Richard?" Emily asked, trying to maintain her cool.

"It says, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes and Luke Danes are proud to announce the engagement of their daughter Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore to Spencer Anderton," Richard read. As he finished he rose from his chair. "Congratulations, both of you!"

"Thank you, Grandpa," Rory stood to accept his hug.

"Spencer my dear boy," Richard seized Spencer's hand, pumping it up and down. "Marvellous to have you joining the family. Just wonderful!"

"Thank you Richard," Spencer grinned at his future Grandfather-in-law.

"I should get Champagne," Richard announced. He set the announcement card on the coffee table and looked at Emily "Is there…"

"There is some in the fridge," Emily told him, stepping forward to hug Rory.

Rory accepted her grandmother's hug, hugging the smaller woman tightly as she watched Luke lean forward and take the card from the table. She smiled, watching his face flush as he studied it. Rory stepped out of Emily's embrace and caught his eye. She raised her eyebrows, silently asking him if he was alright with the wording on the card.

"No step," Luke whispered quietly, his smile full of pride.

"No step," Rory agreed. "Just parents."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Oh Dad! Can you take him a second," Lorelai asked as she came out of Richard's study. She had just finished feeding Sam, only for the baby to spit up all over her top. "I need to clean up," she glanced at Richard sensing his nervousness. "You weren't going to the…" she pointed at the door to the bathroom.

"No, I was hoping to sneak some cheese while your mother was distracted," Richard admitted he looked back to the living room, Emily sat with Willow on her knee, regaling the others with the story of their wedding back in the sixties. "I'll take him." He held his arms out, letting Lorelai position Sam in his arms. The baby squirmed for a moment, letting out a momentary whine of protest before settling into place.

"Thanks Dad," Lorelai looked at him gratefully, ducking into the bathroom so she could remove the throw up from her top.

Richard nodded absently, his focus on the baby in his arms. For the first time, alone, without anyone else requiring attention or wanting their turn at holding Sam. Richard smiled as he studied the baby properly. His smile widened when the baby opened his eyes. "Hello," The baby's eyes remained open seemingly studying him back. "I'm your Grandfather, you're my grandson. I have to admit I know very little about grandsons. You're the first you see," he paused as the baby wriggled, sensing the baby might be uncomfortable Richard adjusted Sam's position, holding him with one palm supporting his head and the other beneath Sam's rear. The position meaning they were now facing each other. Sam's eyes remained open and Richard gently continued to talk to him. "The first boy. Now you and your sisters have a different name but you are Gilmore's and you young man are the first Gilmore male since me. It comes with lots of responsibilities, not least supporting the girls. We have lots of girls, you especially. Four sisters, and your beautiful mother and grandmother. It is your job to protect and look after them. Your father is especially good at that, so I would suggest that you emulate him, except for maybe his fashion sense. Without tooting my own horn, I do edge him out when it comes to sartorial choices," Richard chuckled to himself. "I like suits and you'll come to notice, bowties. Your sisters like my bowties, perhaps I can get you one," he considered the baby for a moment and then shook his head. "Perhaps when you are a little bigger. Now names are an important things. Your mother is named after her grandmothers. Your eldest sister after your mother. I'm not certain about April's name, but I assume it relates to the month of your birth, and your twin sisters are named after myself and Emily and your father's parents. You, young man, are named after you father and, well you aren't really named after anyone, but it was a hope and a dream that your grandmother and I would have our very own Samuel but it never happened. Perhaps your mother is honouring that hope and dream. I'm not certain but I am very pleased to finally have a Samuel in our family. Or Sam, you are a Sam I can tell. A little cheeky chappy." He looked up slightly guilty as Lorelai slowly came out of the bathroom. "All cleaned up?"

"Oh sure, at least until the next fluid based incident," Lorelai held her arms out to take Sam before lowering them as she studied Richard and Sam. "Why don't you keep hold of him for now Dad," she tenderly stroked Sam's cheek. "Getting to know each other?"

"Yes," Richard nodded, settling Sam back into the crook of his arm. "He really is wonderful Lorelai."

"Well," Lorelai looped her arm into Richard's free arm. "Law of averages. I had to do something right eventually."

"You've done a great many things right," Richard told her softly. "My grandchildren are simply the pinnacle of that accuracy."

Lorelai blushed and awkwardly smoothed her top down. "Thank you Daddy."


	14. The silent and the not so

**AN - Glad you guys enjoyed the hose, who doesn't love a good dose of innuendo :) Though apologies about the milk out of the nose thing Paola that must have been painful, I did it with lemonade once, not comfortable. Anyways on with the show and here is the beginning of what is going on with April, I hope you guys like where I've taken it. I'm kinda worried now so fingers crossed. As ever all my own work, so any mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 –The silent and the not so**

The ear-splitting cry pulled her out of her sleep and Lorelai groaned into her pillow. Sam was awake again, in his eleven days of life this was his worst night, but for the last four days he had only slept quietly if he was held and he seemingly cried over everything and anything. He hated the Moses basket, so they had had to put him in the crib in the nursery already. They had changed him, fed him, burped him, rocked him and nothing was working, he'd drift off for twenty minutes and then wake up screaming again. Beside her Luke muttered something incoherent.

"My turn," Lorelai mumbled, struggling with the covers, her brain wasn't functioning enough to complete the simple action.

"Daddy."

Willow's sleepy anguished voice sounded and Lorelai lifted her head high enough from the pillow to see her daughter stood on Luke's side of the bed.

"Co..Wi," Luke mumbled, he reached his arm over, his head not leaving the pillow and somehow seized the little girl, pulling her into the bed, across him and into the small space between him and Lorelai.

"Sam loud," Willow grumbled, snuggling into Luke.

"I know," Lorelai agreed, finally succeeding in climbing out of bed. She stumbled in the gloom. Suddenly the screaming stopped and she paused. For a moment she considered turning round and going back to bed and then her panic began to rise. What if something was wrong, and he'd chocked or swallowed his tongue. She found her feet and suddenly more energised then she had been in ages, she ran across the landing to the baby's room.

"Apricot?" Lorelai gasped as she took in her step daughter sat in the chair with the baby draped across her chest.

"I think he misses the heartbeat," April muttered, stifling a yawn. "If you do it he'll probably fall asleep."

Lorelai nodded numbly and approached the chair; it was not lost on her that when she had had Rory she had been the same age as April was now and while she had thought herself a good mom all things considered there were things that April came out with that she would have had no clue about.

"I googled it," April added, lifting her hands off of Sam's back so Lorelai could take him. The baby began to whimper again and April quickly stood so Lorelai could take her place in the chair. "Just put him like that," April helped reposition Sam, bringing Lorelai's hands to rest in particular positions. "See he feels safe. I ordered a baby carrier and a noise generator thing that replicates the sound of a heartbeat so maybe you can try the Moses basket again. You and Dad should get a better password for Amazon."

"I guess," Lorelai instinctively pressed a kiss into Sam. "Thanks April, you're my angel right now. Seriously, I'm building statues!"

"I'd settle for a night's sleep," April yawned.

"Bet your looking forward to going to your Mom's to get away from the craziness," Lorelai struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I'd rather be around craziness then by myself 90% of the time," April told her dejectedly. "At least here I'm near my friends."

Lorelai opened her eyes and regarded April thoughtfully as she was physically capable. "You OK?"

April nodded half-heartedly. "You might be getting a letter from school. I don't know if they'll send it here or to Mom's."

"Why?" Lorelai found herself a bit more awake at April's dejected tone of voice.

"I don't participate enough, apparently tutoring the years below doesn't count as social engagement nor does the conservation club considering there are four of us and we clear sections of ground by ourselves and seeing that I didn't make the swim team this year," April huffed sadly. "Yet again I'm the wierdo loser child."

"April, no!" Lorelai raised her arm to beckon the sixteen-year-old closer to her. She took April's hand and squeezed it tight. "Seeing as I can't hug you this will have to do. You are a great kid, and Chilton pulled the same crap with Rory. Do not let them get to you. You have plenty of friends, and if the school gives you hell, just send them my way. I am a cranky, breastfeeding woman, that should scare old Charleston back into his box."

"Thank you," April smiled weakly.

"I mean it," Lorelai jiggled April's arm. "We should get them to come here. You and Jessica are always hanging out together."

"That's different," April blushed, she paused for a long moment and then fixed Lorelai with a nervous stare as if she was about to say something.

"Mommy," Kitty announced herself as she trudged into the nursery. "I woked up, now I can't sleep."

April gave a soft sigh and pulled her hand out of Lorelai's. "I got it," she turned and scooped up Kitty. "Come in with me, Mommy's found a way to keep Sam quiet."

"Good," Kitty mumbled, snuggling into April.

"Apricot," Lorelai called after the teenager. "Thank you, and don't worry we'll sort it out."

* * *

 **xXx**

"We have a cousin Ermengard!"

"What?" Lorelai frowned in confusion as she answered the phone to Rory.

"We have a cousin Ermengard!" Rory told her gleefully down the phone. "How could you forget to tell me that?"

"Oh," Lorelai nodded. "Cousin Henry's wife, of the Pennsylvania Gilmore's. They used to sign their Christmas card, Hen and Erm. He died last year, apparently, he acted as the contact point; she is very chatty. Fifty-five minutes the other week when she called to congratulate me on Sam's birth!"

"Yes, she doesn't trust the post this day so she was calling me to congratulate me on my engagement," Rory giggled. "I had to pretend I was about to go on the subway to end the call."

"So I take it Emily has been busy, or did you send those fancy cards out?" Lorelai smiled at the joy in Rory's voice.

"It would appear Grandma has told members of the family," Rory paused. "Does this mean I have to invite them?"

"No, it doesn't," Lorelai assured her, "but we might want to reign the grandma in."

"Yeah, four phonecalls since we told her," Rory sighed happily. "So, how are you, did you get a better night?"

"Well kind of, April, wonderchild that she is, ordered a bunch of stuff and it arrived yesterday. He still doesn't like the Moses basket but he now sleeps for about 2 hours in the crib so we can actually put him down." She stifled a yawn. "I think the twins are upset they are not going to Hannah's today, they enjoyed it yesterday, away from the noise. I'm wondering if it was a mistake to stop them going."

"You all just need to get used to him. He's not even supposed to be there yet remember," Rory pointed out.

"I know."

"And he's new to this crazy planet, literally everything he experiences is new so he's bound to be out of sorts," Rory continued. "Think about how Luke gets with things being different."

"Basically he's Luke's son."

"Exactly!" Rory giggled. "So besides being exhausted, are you OK? Feeling alright in yourself?"

"Yes Doctor, I'm doing OK. I'm a bit tearful, but I was like that with all of you." Lorelai assured her "We just need to, as you said, oh wise one, find our routine."

"You'll call me if you need a chat?" Rory asked carefully.

"Yes, and I'm being well looked after," Lorelai assured her, "and I am taking care of myself. I promise you. So you're up weekend after next?"

"Grandma told you."

"She is very excited!"

"Spencer and I haven't even talked about what we want yet, we haven't even decided when!" Rory sighed heavily.

"Just let Mom go through her mountain of magazines with you." Lorelai counselled. "Nothing has to be planned just let her fuss."

"This is your fault you know," Rory huffed. "She's taking out all her wedding mania on me because you never let her do yours."

"She helped with the dress!" Lorelai sounded indignantly.

"She wants to plan it!"

Lorelai guffawed. "Maybe you should let her, seeing as how you don't know what you want."

"I didn't say that. I just said we hadn't talked about it. I don't want a theme." Rory sighed heavily. "I just want a day, a nice fluffy day when I get a husband and Spencer gets all us crazy people."

"He likes us crazy people," Lorelai chuckled. "You don't have to decide anything yet Babes OK? Except bridesmaids."

"Twins, Gigi, April, if she wants, and Lane as my Maid of Honour," Rory reeled off quickly. "You are Mother of the Bride, you have other duties."

"Right, well that's one detail sorted, just nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine to go!"

"Uhh!" Rory groaned. "Complicated."

"That's what weddings are, big complicated parties. I'd say elope, but don't you dare because I want to be there."

"We could elope and you could come."

"If you got married without the grandparents and without the town, there would be uproar, sorry Kid whatever you end up doing, and whenever you end up having it. It is going to be a full blown Stars Hollow affair," Lorelai reasoned.

"Exciting!"

"In a good way!"

"I guess, scary too. I won't be Rory Gilmore."

"No, you'll be Rory Gilmore-Anderton, or Rory Anderton-Gilmore or Rory Anderton." Lorelai reeled of the possibilities of names.

"Sounds grown up," Rory whispered.

"Hate to break it to you kid, but twenty five is proper adult territory."

"Ouch!"

"I'm 41 and I still don't feel like an adult!"

I reckon fifty is your year."

"That I become an adult? Scary thought" Lorelai paused as she listened to the sounds at the end of the phone picking up the background noise. "Where are you?"

"Waiting outside the subway till we finish our conversation, I didn't want to Ermengard you."

Lorelai sat up a little straighter. "I appreciate that, but you shouldn't be stood talking on your phone, it's not safe."

"June has my back"

"June?"

"Six foot four drag queen that runs the deli next to the subway entrance."

"Well send June my love and go get safe and warm so Mommy can stop worrying."

"I will, kiss the little ones for me."

"I will."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mommy," Kitty scowled, fiercely clamping her hands over her ears the moment that Sam started to cry again. "Make it stop!"

"I will Bubba, he's just hungry too," Lorelai told the little girl. This Friday unlike the previous two, the twins were decidedly less excited about their new brother. She moved over to the table and set the twins lunches in front of them and scooped the baby out of his bouncer seat. Settling down in her chair, she undid her blouse and settled Sam so he could start nursing. For once Willow didn't have any questions for her and didn't seem to be interested in helping whilst Kitty who normally wolfed down her food picked angrily at her sandwich while she scowled at the two week old infant. "What's wrong Bubba?" Lorelai asked carefully. "You wanted ham didn't you?"

"Yes," Kitty nodded, she took a bite of her sandwich to please Lorelai and dropped it on the plate. "We not getting another brother are we?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Why?"

"You got a big fat tummy still," Kitty stared pointedly at Lorelai's still rounded stomach. "I don't want another one," she scowled heavily at the baby. "I don't want him."

"Kitty," Lorelai frowned. "Be nice, in a little while he will be the best thing since sliced bread."

"Cake better then sliced bread Mommy. Sam never better than cake," Kitty muttered, giving Lorelai a reproachful look and finally turning her attention to her food.

"I know it's hard right now Bubba, but Sam is only small. You were like this when you were born." Lorelai told her softly. "But this time next month, he'll be smiling, and you'll see it will be great to have a little brother."

"Promise?" Willow asked, joining the conversation.

"I promise," Lorelai assured her.

"He boring," Kitty started to disassemble her sandwich. "I don't want him."

"I want him," Lorelai told her. "I worked very hard to grow him, just like I worked very hard to grow you. And look how great you turned out."

Kitty regarded her for a few moments. "You promise Mommy, he get better?"

"I promise," Lorelai told her softly. "Now are you eating that?"

"Yep," Kitty started to eat her ham.

"What would you like to do after lunch?" Lorelai asked the twins, rationalising that now they were both in a grumpy mood it would be better to let them decide and she would work Sam around the girls.

"Movie," Kitty announced as she picked up the slice of lettuce and began to nibble on it.

Willow nodded, "then book."

"Movie and a book," Lorelai agreed. "What shall we watch?"

"Don't mind," Kitty muttered. "Long as he don't cry!"

"I will do my very best," Lorelai assured her. She looked down as Sam stopped feeding. She brought Sam up to her shoulder and patted his back. The baby let out a belch and Lorelai lowered him back down into the crook of her arm. Fed, Sam seemed to be completely content. She did up her top and then pressed her finger into his tiny palm. When he wasn't screaming he was the most adorable thing.

"So is we?" Kitty asked taking her glass and gulping down her drink.

"Are we what Bubba?" Lorelai asked her looking up from the baby.

"Getting another one?" Kitty nodded at Lorelai's middle once more.

"Oh," Lorelai looked down self-consciously, it was going down slowly but surely but she still looked about five months pregnant. She knew the tipping point was coming when everything would shrink back to normal, or at least whatever the new normal was but knowing what happened with the twins she was probably about a week away from that and then she still had to deal with the extra fifteen pounds she'd accumulated. "No Bubba, you're not getting another brother or sister. Sam stretched Mommy out and it takes a little while to shrink back."

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. "Good!" she frowned slightly.

Lorelai watched her daughter, sensing something else was coming. She could see it, the frustration of being cooped up, of being woken up, of her new routine, all was losing out to something underneath. Suddenly Kitty started to cry and Lorelai held her arm out. Kitty slid off her seat and ran over to her flopping onto Lorelai's lap. "One second Bubba," Lorelai carefully put Sam back in his bouncer and lifted Kitty onto her lap snuggling Kitty, resting her cheek on Kitty's soft apple smelling hair. "What is it?"

"I a bad girl," Kitty mumbled through her tears. "I'm mean."

"No," Lorelai assured her. "Mean girls don't know they are being mean. You are tired and it's a big deal getting a new brother. Lots of things changing," Lorelai rocked from side to side as the child continue to cry. "But Mommy loves you very much."

"Tip to toe?" Willow sounded sliding off her chair and patting her twin sister comfortingly on the knee.

"That's right," Lorelai reached for Kitty's foot, pulling off her daughter's pink sock, "from these adorable little piggie,s" she tickled her hand up Kitty's legs, and then her torso, finally tickling Kitty's neck before kissing Kitty on the forehead 3 times. "To the top of your beautiful curly hair."

"Promise?" Kitty looked up at her.

"I promise," Lorelai kissed Kitty once more and pulled Kitty's sock back in place.

"Kay," Kitty slid off of Lorelai's lap and slowly made her way back to the chair.

"How bout you Honey Bunch?" Lorelai asked stroking Willow's arm.

"I'm ok Mommy," Willow told her with a soft smile. "But I not like Sam being loud. I like sleepin."

"Me too," Lorelai nodded. "We could have a nap together before the movie, what do you say?"

"I think that good idea Mommy," Willow nodded sagely. "We all got grumpy heads."

"Yeah," Kitty nodded. "Nap, then movie, then book."

"Which should give us just enough time before Grandma and Grandpa come for dinner," Lorelai agreed. "You two are such good planners." The twins smiled softly at the praise and settled back into their lunch. Lorelai smiled back and stood, softly stroking Sam's cheek before she returned to the counter to get her own lunch.

* * *

 **xXx**

April plodded down the sidewalk away from the bus. It had been another crappy day at school, made all the worse by being exhausted. The end to a perfectly awful week. Her exhaustion had made her noticeable to people, something that she hated as she was perfectly happy with getting through her day without being noticed by any of the entitled jerks that ruled her school year. It had been like they smelled blood and once she had been noticed on Tuesday they had been relentless in their unwanted attention. Still at least the school couldn't say she hadn't engaged when she had had to spend all of lunchtime doing some jackasses homework just so she could get her bag back. She was tired and feeling tearful and the last thing she wanted to do right now was go home which would be chaotic and require her to have to deal with her little sisters or go to the diner where she was have to contend with her Dad who was just as cranky as she felt.

Instead of crossing the road she turned the corner and headed for Weston's. Jessica worked at the bakery 3 afternoons a week for a couple of hours. Typically she would never usually visit Jessica at work but she needed to see her, and cake was always good in these situations. She slipped inside and approached the counter. "Hot chocolate and a slice of carrot cake please," April requested the server behind the counter. She knew better then to ask for Jessica in person so she waited patiently for her order to be served before taking a seat where she could see in to the kitchen and watch Jessica work. Knowing that at some point, even with her time taken up with Sam and the twins, Lorelai would notice she was not back April pulled out her phone and quickly messaged her.

 _Bad day! Need a few minutes, stopped at Weston's for cake. Hope OK?_

She had managed three mouthfuls of cake before Lorelai responded, a slow response for her stepmother.

 _Def Ok. Bring cake home we can talk…Love you 3_

April sighed softly and messaged Lorelai back before resuming eating her cake watching for glimpses of Jessica in the back of the bakery. Once she had finished her cake she sipped her hot chocolate making it last as long as possible. When all she had was the dregs Jessica appeared from out the back, calling goodbye to her colleagues. Jessica gave a start as she saw April and walked over slowly "Hi," April greeted her softly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jessica studied her cautiously. "Are you OK?"

"Bad day," April grimaced. "I just wanted to see you."

"Ok," Jessica sat in the chair opposite April and pulled out her long dark hair from the bun she had it up in. "What did they do today?"

"They smelled nerd sweat," April shoulders sank. "It was… it doesn't matter…I just." She sniffed.

"Hey," Jessica reached for April's hand and held it tight. "It's OK," without thinking she brought April's hand to her lips and kissed it softly before lowering it back to the table. "It's OK, they can't hurt you here."

"I know," April nodded blinking away the tears from her eyes. "I'm just really tired and usually I can ignore them, it's just hard."

"I know," Jessica smiled reassuringly at her. "Come on, come back to mine for a bit."

"I have to take cake for Lorelai."

"You can take it to her after you come to mine. I'll get the praline fudge cake she likes," Jessica squeezed April's hand. "Give me a minute."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up from the never-ending pile of laundry she was trying to clear out of the way before Richard and Emily arrived for a pseudo Friday Night Dinner. Sam's arrival had meant her mother had been slightly more relaxed on the location of the event, but was still insistent that it happened. She smiled warmly at April as her step daughter came in from the cold. "Hi Apricot."

"Hi," April held up the bakery box in way of apology. "I went to Jessica's for a bit, I'm sorry."

"No apology, bad days calls for good friends," Lorelai smiled and beckoned her over. "What you bring?"

"Praline fudge cake," April smiled as Lorelai let out a moan of delight, "and some macarons; coffee, orange and mint."

"You my wonderful child, have exquisite taste," Lorelai pulled out the chair beside her and patted it. "Come sit, tell me all about the badness." She waited for April to sit and then busied herself with the bakery box as April wriggled into position. She held out a mint macaron. "Chewy delicious goodness for your thoughts."

April took it and turned it in her hands before taking a bite of the confection.

Lorelai watched her closely, seeing the deep intelligence in April's eyes as the teenager streamlined her thoughts. She kept silent letting April think. Instead she nibbled on the coffee macaron as she continued to sort the laundry.

"The bullies smelled nerd sweat," April whispered after a moment. "I fell over…"

"Bambi on ice?" Lorelai asked. April nodded and Lorelai nodded in understanding. "So you got on their radar and they were jerks."

"Yeah. It's…you know…I can deal with them usually. Well they ignore me usually, but I guess I'm tired and it's just worse because of all the stuff the school has been saying," April sighed heavily. "I just feel like every single thing in my life I stick out at. I'm on the edge. I never fit in, or I flow different."

Lorelai gave April a sympathetic look. "I know Apricot and I know the situation of going back and forth between your Mom and here doesn't help, but you are not the edge here OK?" she smiled reassuringly at April. "We would have you here full time in a heartbeat."

"I know that and I know mothers and daughters are supposed to clash but I don't want to fight with Mom but we do like all the time. She just doesn't understand me and I don't understand her. She doesn't listen and I wish sometimes I could just live with you guys but then I feel awful for thinking that because I love her." April chewed her lip, her brown eyes turning watery.

"Oh Apricot don't cry, you'll set me off," Lorelai took April's shoulder and tried to hug her but April was rigid. "Oh Kid!"

"It's dumb, it never bothered me about not being popular. The initial bullying at Middle school did but that was bad, but being ignored. I just got used to it. And it didn't bother me because of my friends here, and then with Jessica…" April trailed off and sent a nervous look in Lorelai's direction. "I had friends here and we text when I'm in Hartford and it was OK. And then school are like you're this big giant loser. They don't care that I am different to the other kids because of the financial situation. They just want us to be clones. Why does school have to be about popularity? Why can't it be about how I do in school? Let's face it the only things I suck at are art and drama. I do well in English and languages even though they aren't my thing. It's impossible to be perfect at everything! I'm not a freaking polymath!"

"Oh Apricot," Lorelai rubbed April's arm comfortingly. "I think we need to have a sit down with your Dad and your Mom and talk this through. Maybe Chilton…"

"No," April cut her off. "Because then they win. Chilton means I have a better chance of getting into a good college."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Ok well we should still speak to the school. They put enough pressure on you without all this participation crap. You participate, they can't just change what that means because it doesn't suit them the way you do it. You go out for things, you try."

"Yeah," April sighed. "Sorry, I know you have enough on your plate."

"Nope," Lorelai shook her head vehemently. "Your Dad and I are here for you, and just because we have things going on, the last thing we want is for you to keep things to yourself."

"Never rains but it pours," April intoned reaching for the orange macaron. She broke it in half and held the other out to Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded and took the confection. "Feels like that sometimes. Come on, screw this," she nodded at the laundry. "Help me dump this and we can just chill for fifteen minutes before your Dad gets back and we have to go into Gilmore preparation mode."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke struggled to put his coffee maker back together, the toll of sleepless nights were beginning to show and whilst he thought he was used to them, Sam's arrival was showing him that he had been blessed with daughters who liked sleep and that his son was in a completely different realm to what he was used to.

"Hi Luke."

"Just a second Patty. I'll be right with you, soon as I can get this…" he cursed in his head, "machine back together," finally he managed to seat the filter properly and the machine clicked together. With a frustrated sigh he turned around. "What do you want?" He muttered gruffly, grabbing his order pad from his back pocket.

"Bad night?" Patty raised her eyebrows sympathetically.

"He cries more than both the twins put together," Luke admitted to Patty. "If he wasn't my son. Well, if he wasn't my son I wouldn't have him screaming in my house at 2 in the morning."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way," Patty's eyebrow raise turned teasing, "apart from the 2am thing."

Luke smiled slightly. "I guess not." He shrugged slightly. "So what did you want?"

"I'll have a chicken salad," Patty ordered and then cast a look round the diner. "I'm gonna go sit with Babette."

"Sure thing Patty," Luke nodded as the dance teacher made her way over to her friend. He pottered about cleaning empty plates and once the coffee machine was done he started to refill cups. In the background he could hear Patty and Babette's attempt at a discreet conversation but paid little attention knowing it was most likely gossipy nonsense that he didn't need to know about. As he neared their table he jerked as he heard the word April mentioned 3 times and realised that they were not talking about the approaching month but his daughter.

"…I tell you that East Side Tilly, I outghta." Babette growled. "Blabbing to Hazel Muxley, of all people, that woman is pure poison. April's just a kid, though I reckon it's not a phase, it's been going on for 8 months now and …"

"What's been going on 8 months?" Luke interrupted as he came up behind him.

"Nothing sugar, more Coffee would be good," Babette held up her mostly full coffee cup.

"You were talking about April. What about April?" Luke demanded folding his arms.

"It's nothing Luke," Patty smiled kindly at him. "We are handling it."

"Handling what?" Luke insisted.

"The damage control on the gossip, everyone knows the score. There are just a few that aren't toeing the line," Patty pressed her lips together, "but they should be left alone."

"Who should be left alone?" Luke eyes flared. "Tell me right now! I am not kidding! I am sleep deprived and have one screaming baby and 3 cranky Gilmore-Danes women at home so trust me I am one step away from…"

"April and Jessica," Patty answered simply. "We're doing damage control on April and Jessica. East Side Tilly saw them together at Weston's yesterday and has gone rogue with the gossip."

"About people talking about her and Jessica?" Luke's brow creased in confusion. "Why would she be upset about people talking about her and her best friend?" He frowned. Patty and Babette were doing a look that he knew meant they were having some weird silent girl conversation. "Patty? Babette? One of you, both of you. Why are people talking about my daughter and her best friend?"

"Er…well they're more than just friends Luke," Patty mumbled.

"What the hell does more than just frien…" Luke trailed off and his eyebrows rose. "Like they're together, like a…" Luke scowl deepened. "Why the hell would people think that? They're girls, they hold hands and skip for Pete's sake, that's normal girl sappy stuff."

"Luke, I think you should talk to April," Patty gave him a nervous. "I'll do my best to keep people from talking."

"Talking," Luke repeated. "Cesar, I got to go!"

"It's lunchtime," Ceser stuck his head out of the kitchen with a displeased look on his face. "You ca…" he trailed off as he saw Luke's face. "Sure see you later."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke burst into the house. "April!" he called. He frowned as he took in the empty downstairs and so bounded up the oak staircase.

"Luke!" Lorelai came out of the nursery, her face tearstained and her blouse covered in something gross looking. "What are you doing back?" she staggered towards him and unceremoniously handed Sam to him. "Can you just take him. It's gone everywhere. I thought we were done with the tar diapers but holy crap can our boy crap!" She pivoted on her heels and went back into the nursery. "It's disgusting!"

"I…er…" Luke followed her, the baby distracting him from his need to find April.

"It's like he exploded," Lorelai muttered as she started to change the bedding. "I'd just changed him and put him down for a sleep and he sneezed and it was like his entire insides came out. How is it possible for something that small to make all this mess?" she pointed at the bedding. "His diaper exploded there was so much, it's just…gross!" She gagged slightly and took the sheets over to the change table where a ruined onesie lay.

"Lorelai," Luke nestled Sam into the crook of his arm, the baby oblivious to the carnage he'd caused "Where's April?"

"She took Kitty swimming, Willow's 'reading'. But April wanted to go out and Kitty needed to burn off some energy. So be prepared for a grumbly 3 year old complaining she's got a tangly head and her skin is dry." Lorelai frowned and pulled out a diaper genie bag so she could shove the sheets into it. "I know it's wasteful, but I'm not even going to try. It will just ruin the washing machine and I would at least like our bedding to not smell like baby poo. Remind me why I wanted to do this again?" She looked at him with an air of desperation, curving her shoulders over so her soiled baggy blouse didn't touch her.

"Lorelai." Luke repeated her name trying to bring up the conversation he needed to happen but she continued to talk.

"I know there is that rhyme about what boys and girls are made of but it is so true." she removed her blouse holding it gingerly away from her before throwing it in the hamper in the corner of Sam's room. "And you were so right boys do not smell nice. They are not baby blue or anything else like that." Lorelai filed past him and out of the nursery heading towards their room. "I mean the girls' had some interesting diapers but nothing like that. Do you think there's something wrong with them, or me?" she looked down at her breasts. "I mean It's only come from me, do you think I'm making him sick and that's why he's been crying so much. Oh My…"

"Lorelai!" Luke barked her name sharply, Sam whimpered and Luke repositioned him on his shoulder. "Sam is fine. The twins did the same thing remember. You're just tired, and the paediatrician said he's just a fussy baby. He will grow out of it."

"I guess." Lorelai blinked and then nodded. "Right, I'm sorry I'm just so tired and it's making me loopy."

"Lorelai," Luke repeated her name once again.

Lorelai stopped talking and looked at him. "Are you OK?"

"Did April say when she would be back?" Luke asked softly.

"About 3 I guess," Lorelai stared at the alarm clock. "Hun? What is it?" she quickly pulled on a fresh blouse and then crossed to take Sam from him. "You look like you need to pace."

Luke nodded and did so walking towards the window and then back to her. Lorelai settled on the bed and watched him move back and forward a few times. Finally Luke turned to her. "Her and Jessica."

"What about them?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"They're friends right?" Luke muttered.

"BFF's!" Lorelai nodded, rocking Sam back and forth.

"What?"

"Best friends forever," Lorelai clarified.

Luke nodded in understanding. "Patty seems to think they are more than that."

"More than BFF's?"

"Like their together."

"Together?"

"Like Girlfriends," Luke muttered, walking back to the window and hovering before walking back.

"April and Jessica?" Lorelai frowned and then let out a trill of realisation.

"What? That means you know something." Luke pointed at her. "What?"

"She said, but that's different," Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked down at the baby. "You make me dumb?"

"What's different? So April's a…she's a…" Luke scowled, "a lesbian,"

"Maybe. I don't know." Lorelai shrugged, she regarded Luke carefully. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No, I don't care what people do it's none of my business. I don't care what the couple is made up of, as long as they don't shove it in my face. I don't want to see any couple sucking face," Luke huffed and then paced a few more times.

"Luke, we should talk to her," Lorelai pointed out watching him wring his hands. "No matter what she says she's still our Apricot."

"Course she is," Luke scowled. "She likes girls?"

"Maybe. She's sixteen, who knows?" Lorelai repositioned the baby, "and hey at least if she does you don't have to worry about her getting pregnant."

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "How do the…never mind I don't want to know."

"You don't need to either," Lorelai shook her head. She regarded Luke for a few moments "Hun, what did Patty say?"

"Just that something happened at Weston's and East Side Tilly saw and is telling everyone," Luke took a deep breath. "If she says anything to me…"

"You will be the bigger man and crush her in the politest way possible," Lorelai gave him a meaningful look. "But first, we've got to speak with April, for all we know this is an Anne and Diana bosom buddies thing, not an L word thing and if people are talking we should probably do it tonight."

"Should I have seen this?" Luke looked at Lorelai warily. "I know she's been having trouble with people at school, do you think this is why?"

"No, school will probably make a big song and dance about it," Lorelai sighed, "and if it makes you feel any better. Richard and Emily didn't realise I was pregnant and that is way more obvious."

"Yeah," Luke finally stopped pacing and sank down onto the edge of the bed. With a sigh he lifted Sam out of Lorelai's arms and cuddled the baby to his chest. "Wish she was this small, easier to protect when they are this small."

"Just as tough to understand sometimes," Lorelai kissed his cheek softly. "It will be fine Hun, we'll talk to her and find out what is going on. Just try not to flip out over it, OK?"

"Yeah" Luke heaved a sigh. "How do I do this properly? What the hell do I say?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai nodded reassuringly at Luke, he was sending her distress signals, completely unsure about how to broach what needed to be discussed with April. The chaos created by the twins and the baby had filled the afternoon and after a very quiet dinner and rambunctious bedtime routine they had finally managed to get the three littlest residents of the house to bed. April had decided as it was Saturday night to forgo studying and had curled up in the library with a book.

With a comforting smile Lorelai stood up from her seat on the couch and took Luke's hand pulling him up so they could both approach April.

April sensed them approaching and looked over the top of her book, her eyes widening for a moment. "Did the letter come from school?"

"No letter," Lorelai assured her as they sat in the chaise opposite the armchair that April was sat in. "Your Dad and I just want to have a talk with you."

"About school?" April guessed, setting her book to one side and sitting up.

"Not school," Lorelai told her softly, she squeezed Luke's hand silently encouraging him to engage in the conversation.

"No, not school," Luke sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands. "I heard something today and I wanted to talk to you about it because apparently people are talking about it."

"Am I in trouble?" April sat up straighter, her eyes darting back and forth between Luke and Lorelai.

"No you're not. I just need to know exactly what it is I need to say when I catch people talking," Luke gave her a weak but warm smile. "They are talking about you and Jessica. About how they think you are more than just friends."

"Oh," April slouched down, her shoulders rounding forward and she seemingly shrunk about six inches.

"So are you more than just friends?" Luke asked softly. April looked at him warily for a moment before finally giving a soft nod, "So you're a lesbian?"

"No," April shook her head.

"You're Bi?" Luke asked again, he glanced at Lorelai for clarification. "That's what it's called isn't it, when you like boys and girls?"

"No, I mean yes that's bi, but no" April shook her head again. "I don't like boys or girls, I just like her."

"What?" Luke's brow creased in confusion.

"It's just her," April told him softly. "If it wasn't for her I think I'd be Asexual."

"What?" Luke repeated, sitting backwards in bewilderment.

"You mean like flowers?" Lorelai asked curiously shuffling forward. "Isn't that when they have both bits?"

"It means no sexual desire," April explained, hugging herself.

"None, at all?" Lorelai sat up in surprise.

"The tiniest bit with Jessica, and sometimes with a picture in a magazine but those are airbrushed to hell," April told her.

"Like who?" Luke asked.

"Ryan Reynolds, Jessica Alba," April offered some names. She smiled as Lorelai nodded in agreement

"Really?" Luke stared at Lorelai in surprise.

"I wouldn't say no to either, but come on, Jessica Alba is Hot!" Lorelai smiled widely and then shook her head realising that now was not the time. "Sorry. So sometimes you see pictures of people in a magazine, but other than that, you don't get anything?"

"Um." April blushed crimson. "a little with Jessica but mostly I like spending time with her and it's kind of how I feel with your guys but different. I just love her. I can't explain it." April drew her knees up to her chest. "I just have to be with her. Before her I thought there was something wrong with me. I'd read these books about puberty and they kept saying you notice an increase in desire and I had nothing, I just didn't like boys, and then I thought maybe I was gay, but I don't really like girls, and then Jessica was just there and it was a like a little spark, this tiny little twinge of… something. She likes me and I like spending time with her so…" she trailed off and looked over her knees, "I can't really explain it, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, even to me. It's just her."

"But you think of her as your girlfriend?" Luke looked at her helplessly.

"I don't know," April shrugged. "I guess so, we never really say anything about that. We're just together."

The room descended into silence and Lorelai looked between April and Luke, both looking at each other with confusion. "Ok, so what matters is that we know now. If you want Jessica to come over she can. No more sneaking around with us. OK?" Lorelai nodded reassuringly at April. "We don't care what you are, straight, lesbian, bi or A, your our April, that's the only thing that matters."

"Dad?" April looked at Luke hopefully.

"What Lorelai said," Luke answered swiftly.

"You promise?" April looked at them, her face flushing with relief.

"You were worried this would change things?" Lorelai asked gently.

April nodded. "You hear things," she looked at her shoes for a moment. "Do you think Mom will be mad?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "I think your Mom will be happy you are talking to her."

"I don't know how to bring it up," April admitted softly.

"Just be calm, like this," Lorelai suggested. "If you want we can do it with you."

"No," April shook her head. "I should do it by myself."

"Alright," Luke nodded, he gave a heavy sigh. "Why don't you call Jessica, if she'd like, she can come for lunch tomorrow before you go to your Mom's."

"Really?" April beamed. "Thanks Dad," she stood up and then hugged him tightly around the neck.

Once they broke apart April scurried across the living room. Luke watched her walk across the living room and settled back into the chaise. "Asexual?"

"New one on me, but I'm feeling less down with the kids these days, except for spongebob," Lorelai stifled a yawn. "You OK?"

"I guess," Luke nodded. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to her. Do I ask Jessica's intentions? Can I ask a girl that?"

"Yes, but she's sixteen, so no" Lorelai patted his knee. "Let April lead the conversation, we just go along. And at least we have determined the important thing," Lorelai squeezed his knee as he nodded along softly, "who our celebrity threesome will be with." She giggled as Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't think I haven't seen you looking at my magazines when she is on the cover," she kissed him softly. "It's all good Hun. Easier to face the train when you know which way it's coming," she pointed out, kissing him again. "April will be alright."


	15. Start of a Marathon

**AN - Thanks Guys, I'm so glad that you guys liked where I took it with April. It's a long process for her so this is just the beginning. Owning up on an error I made earlier in the story with Lane, I implied she was still at her community college, because I thought you could do 4 year degree at a community college, When I went back to get some names of things I realised you couldn't (I think, US college is complicated!) so yeah. She's doing her BA so sorry for the confusion on that. Also question for USAicans, would four year olds eat sloppy Joes and are they a well known thing or a regional thing? Thanks you for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. lemme know what you think. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Start of a marathon**

Rory smiled as she turned the ignition of her car off, grinning at the two identical faces waving excitedly to her from the living room window. With a bounce in her step, she climbed out the car and grabbed her overnight bag and her planning box, a box file that held the beginnings of her wedding preparation which so far contained two magazines. The only thing that she and Spencer had discussed was a date and they had decided it would be the 18th June next year, a month after she finished her PhD giving them plenty of time to plan and to hopefully spread out the stress. She tucked the box under one arm leaving her other arm free so she could greet her sisters. The twins vanished from the window and Rory trotted up the stairs. The warm oak door did nothing to temper the excitement behind it and Rory grinned as she put her key in the lock, only for the door to be yanked open by Lorelai.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello eldest," Lorelai greeted her, wrapping her arms around Rory and giving her a tight hug. "I got that," she pulled the box file out from under Rory's arms. "Have at her One and Two."

Rory crouched down and accepted the excited hugs from her younger sisters. "Hi you two."

"Hi Rory," Willow gave her a sloppy kiss. "You bring books?"

"No, but I will read with you if you want," Rory kissed her back.

"Kay," Willow nodded eagerly. "I read words, proply," she announced proudly. "Don't I Mommy?"

"Sure do," Lorelai smoothed Willow's hair.

Rory stifled a smile as Kitty rolled her eyes beside her. "Hi Kitten."

"Hi," Kitty's smile turned impish. "We watch movie?"

"I think that can be arranged," Rory nodded. "What are you watching now?" she glanced at the tv, blaring with some obnoxious adverts.

"Not sure," Kitty regarded the tv. "Pocoyo just finished."

"Shall we turn it off for a bit?" Lorelai tried, only to receive a look of complete disbelief from both of the twins. "Wowza Mini Moms. How bout the dance tape, you can do that while Mommy and Rory talk boring grown up stuff?" The twins indicated their consent and Lorelai shooed them into the living room. "Give me two minutes, go chat with your brother."

Rory did as she was told moving into the kitchen while Lorelai tended to the twins. She settled down in front of the bouncer seat in which her little brother was sat. For the first time in the few times that she had seen him, he had his eyes open, squinting slightly as if he was unsure of the light. "Hi there Sam," Rory positioned herself at a distance she hoped he could see her at without being a giant blur. "How are you? How's getting to know life?" Sam's eyes opened a fraction more and Rory smiled at him. "Not a talker huh? You gonna be like Dad and be silent and gruff and prone to rants?"

"No he is not!" Lorelai trotted into the kitchen and moved to the counter so she could pour Rory a cup of coffee. "I fully expect to make a chatterer out of him. It will drive Luke carayzy." she giggled and came back to the kitchen table. "Nectar of the gods?"

"You are back on coffee?" Rory took the cup and inhaled the steam from the mug.

"One cup a day doesn't harm him and keeps me a functioning human," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Even Luke has succumbed to the gut rotting poison to stay awake. I can honestly say I have never been so tired in all my life," Lorelai shook her head. "Who'd have thunk it, 3 little kids take a lot of work."

"Amazing discovery!" Rory chuckled. "Has he calmed down a bit?" she nodded towards the baby. "Maybe it was because he was early?"

"Maybe, in some ways I am grateful he was early because I no longer look like a parade float, I just resemble jello but, if he was still cooking then I think the twins would have been a bit happier. They're getting used to him, but the shine has definitely worn off," Lorelai captured Sam's hand. "Hasn't it? You keeping everyone awake has made us all a bit cranky."

"But new routine working?" Rory asked trying to sound casual. "You're feeling OK, in yourself?"

"Oy with the questions," Lorelai patted Rory's knee. "I'm doing OK, the tearfulness is getting better. I'm getting on OK with Mom, it's you know status quoing."

"Alright," Rory accepted her answer. "Topic to be returned to at a later date."

"Agreed," Lorelai nodded. "So, what is the plan for the weekend? Obviously, I know the grandmother is coming tomorrow."

"I want to see Lane and do a walk round of the town. We haven't decided anything, but I kind of like the idea of it being in Stars Hollow. I just want to have an idea so I can show Spencer what I was thinking," she took a sip of her drink. "I've also got a bunch of studying to do and just chill and chat."

"Chill and Chat better include cuddles too," Lorelai nodded towards the living room where the twins were following the dance steps shown on screen and were jumping from side to side.

"Of course it will, and book reading and movie watching, and wedding detail talking," she tapped the box file. "I need to figure out what these 9999 things are"

"Mommy will help," Lorelai opened the box. "Show me what you've got so far."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey Rory, Bye Rory," Brian called as he raced down the path of Luke's old 3 bed house that Hep Alien rented from him.

"Hi, Bye. You supposed to be at work?" Rory called after him as she noted the yellow blazer he was wearing.

"I forgot my inhaler," Brian explained, taking off at a feeble jog.

"He's going to give himself an asthma attack at this rate," Lane held the door open. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Rory hugged her best friend and stepped into the house. Luke had been fairly flexible with the decoration allowed in the home. As long as the band kept it neat and did basic maintenance he hadn't seemed to mind that his once sparse almost bachelor pad was now covered in band posters and musical iconography and instruments.

"Sorry about the mess. Zach's been working at the packing store all day and then jobbing as a background session musician at night. So he's super tired and super must crush New York Godzilla style," Lane pointed Rory over to the couch.

"Cool, I didn't know he was doing that!" Rory settled into the overly squashy couch.

"Oh he's got himself on a list, he's near the bottom but you have to start somewhere. Apparently what he's recording now, is for some wannabe pop princess so he's feeling all defiled," Lane flopped down, "but, it's better to be defiled by pop music then packing materials."

"A motto to live by," Rory grinned. "How is school going?"

"Good," Lane scrunched her shoulder up excitedly. "It's hard but I guess that's the difference between a B.A. and an associate degree. I got offered an internship."

"Lane that's great!" Rory's eyebrows raised in excitement.

"Pretty much because I'm the only drummer on the course, one of the professors owns a studio and he takes on 3 students a year from the junior year to work from Easter through to the start of senior year."

"That is so great!"

"I know," Lane grinned. "I know the band is my passion but the technical and administrative side of the industry really is where sustainable careers in music are. It's just sooooooo competitive!"

"But you got the internship," Rory pointed out. "I'm sure it's not just because you are the only drummer."

"I guess," Lane scrunched her shoulders again. "So, fill me in wedding plans, now that you are joining me in the world of wedded bliss."

"Not for over a year," Rory pulled out her notebook, "but first things first, Lane, would you be my maid of honour?"

"I would be honoured," Lane hugged her tightly. "Thank you for saying Maid and not Matron."

"Well, you don't look matronly," Rory giggled. "You know it would be a lot of child wrangling."

"I don't mind. I just want to be there for your big day," Lane bounced slightly.

"Mine and Spencer's big day," Rory pointed out. "I have to remember that. I don't think I will be a bridezilla but with Grandma and I guess Mom there is a danger that he doesn't get what he wants."

"I'm pretty sure he just wants you," Lane quirked her eyebrows. "How is his wrist?"

"Alright, but he's been a real sourpuss because of it. He does not like pain," Rory smiled weakly. "He has to wear the cast for at least another 3 weeks, it was a pretty bad break so once they take it off he'll probably have to wear a splint. Fortunately, his work cycle means he hasn't needed his hands too much, it's all reviewing and reporting, so fingers crossed he will be back on form for when his next laboratory cycle starts in April."

"It would be my worst nightmare to break my wrist," Lane stared ruefully at her drumkit, "Poor guy. Now come on," she tapped Rory's notepad. "What are we planning?"

"All I have is the date and that it will be here in Stars Hollow and who I want for bridesmaids," Rory pulled out her pen. "Other than that, no clue."

"Plenty of time!"

"In which time, I have to write my thesis, and you know figure out what I want to do with my life." Rory pointed out. "Lots of things afoot."

"Lots of exciting things," Lane took the notepad, "and don't worry about music, I have got you covered. Once I figure out what you are going for I will have the perfect playlists and performers engaged. The party will rock."

"Not too rocking, we've got Grandparents to consider and baby siblings," Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Level of rock to be determined but don't worry Rory. I will not let you down. I am going to be the most amazing maid of honour since, well since you," Lane bounced on the sofa slightly. "Right lets get planning!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mommy," Kitty sat up suddenly in her seat excitedly and pointed out the window. "April here, she's early."

"She is early," Lorelai agreed peering through the window and watching April pick her way across the muddy driveway. "Hey Luke, did you forget to tell me something?" She looked over at Luke who was busy making pancakes.

"What?" he looked up at her blankly for a second before reverting his attention back to Willow who was 'helping' him with the pancakes. "Scatter the blueberries," he instructed. "Good job Willow." He looked up at the sound of the key in the lock and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah sorry, she called the diner yesterday. Anna's working all day so she's coming early. Hey April," he called the moment April walked in through the door. "You want pancakes? I'm doing blueberry."

"I'm helping," Willow told her excitedly. Willow grabbed Luke's arm and tugged frantically. "It bubbling Daddy, It gonna go black."

"I'm not gonna burn it," Luke assured her. "Grab a plate," he nodded at April. "I'll just do a platter and then everyone can help themselves. Make sure you save some for Rory." He gave Lorelai a pointed look.

"Where is Rory?" April asked sitting beside Kitty

"Still sleeping," Kitty told her. "She sleeps lots, nearly as much as Sam but Rory talks," Kitty peered at her brother in Lorelai's arms. "How long till he talks Mommy?"

"A while," Lorelai was non-specific, too tired to enter in an argument with the twins about child development milestones. She looked up as Willow appeared beside her holding the first of the pancakes, the little girl's face flushed with pride. "Do I get the first pancake?" Lorelai asked taking the plate.

"Yes Mommy," Willow helped push the plate on the table. "I tried it," she pointed at a tiny broken edge of the pancake. "It's good."

Lorelai portioned the pancake with her fork and took a bite, "mmm," she grinned encouragingly at Willow, "it is good. Good job Willow!"

"Thanks," Willow preened under the praise and wiped her hands on the seat of her pants. "Daddy helped."

"Why don't you let Kitty and April have some?" Lorelai suggested, letting Willow take the plate. She cast a smile at Luke, shaking her head slightly as Luke looked at her out of the top of his eyes as he deftly made the rest of the batch in next to no time without his helper.

Once the platter was full he brought it over and the family enjoyed a quick breakfast before Luke had to depart for the diner. Once Lorelai was satisfied the twins had eaten enough and she could sense the boredom kicking in she tapped the table. "Ok One and Two, go play for a bit." The twins excitedly raced off towards the backroom and Lorelai stood up and got the baby bouncer seat out so she could put Sam down and begin to tidy up. "So how was your week?"

"OK," April sighed slightly, standing and gathering the twin's plastic plates. "I tried to talk to Mom."

"Tried?" Lorelai raised her chin questioningly.

"I just couldn't find the right way to do it. So I'd start and sort of babble and then she'd just segueway into something else, like what do I want for dinner. It just got me all flustered and I didn't know how to bring it back," April sagged slightly. "Is this how you felt with Grandma?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, dumping the plates in the sink. "I felt like I was speaking Dutch or something. Did you sit her down or did you just try to talk to her when you were in the middle of stuff?"

"Both, but when I tried the sit down, the phone went," April sighed.

"The offer still stands Apricot, if you want me and your Dad to help you we will," Lorelai patted April's hand. She looked across at the baby as she heard the faint noise of him filling his diaper. "I need to change him. Have a think, maybe we could invite her over for dinner one night or something?"

"Maybe," April shrugged again. "Go sort him out, I'll do the dishes."

"Thank you," Lorelai pressed a kiss into April's temple. "Now just chill, relax, maybe shoot some b-ball outside the school." She rolled her eyes at April's blank look. "You make me feel old sometimes but then I suppose you were only 3 when it finished."

"That's from a show?" April guessed. "Sorry, I should know to research popular culture."

"You have enough research to do with school." Lorelai lifted Sam from his bouncer seat. "I have the entire series on tape somewhere. I'll have to dig it out for you."

"What are you digging out?" Rory asked, yawning as she entered the kitchen.

"Fresh Prince," Lorelai told her, giving Rory a kiss and rushing out of the kitchen.

"Something I said?" Rory looked at April with raised eyebrows.

"She needs to change Sam," April explained. "She doesn't like to leave him in a messy diaper, a bit like how she was with the twins after Kitty got sick."

"Gotcha," Rory moved over to the kitchen table. "Oh, you saved me pancakes."

"You're lucky," April turned the faucet on, filling the sink with hot water so she could wash up. "I think Lorelai is cutting back."

"She has her sundress goal and Summer is approaching," Rory picked up one of the remaining pancakes and rolled it into a cylinder, chewing on it as she moved to the coffee machine. "I didn't know you were coming for breakfast."

"Mom was working so I figured I'd rather be here then by myself," April explained as she pulled on the washing up gloves. "Is that OK? I know you have Grandma coming for wedding planning."

"Of course it is," Rory poured herself some coffee. "I was going to ask you if you would be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Really!" April looked at her in surprised delight. "I figured you'd have the twins, Gigi and Lane."

"Yeah, I'm having my sisters, and my best friend. So would you like to? I know you hate dresses but you're my sister so I'd really like you to be a part of the wedding." Rory dunked her pancake into her coffee and studied it so she could pull the pancake out the moment before it began to lose structural integrity. She stuffed the coffee soaked pancake in her mouth and then took a sip of coffee to wash her mouthful down. "So, will you?"

"I'd love to," April grinned at her. "I'd hug you but…" she gestured with her hands.

"Raincheck," Rory conceded. "Good, so that's four things sorted, when it is, where it is, who my bridesmaids are going to be and Lane is doing the music," Rory took another sip of her coffee. "Man we're flying," she moved back to the table and grabbed the last pancake, rolling it in the same way she had with the other, and putting it in her mouth. Leaving the pancake there she walked the now empty dish over to the sink and then grabbed the pancake. "So how are you?"

April shot her a wary sideways look. "You talked to Lorelai?"

"I always talk to Lorelai," Rory pointed out, dunking her pancake again.

"What did she say?" April asked softly, she set the plate she had just rinsed clean on the drainer, watching Rory nervously.

"She told me you were having trouble with some kids at school," Rory dunked the last piece of her pancake, "and she told me about Jessica." Rory peered at April out of the top of her eyes. "Is it OK she told me?"

"Yeah," April nodded picking up the pancake platter and dipping it in the sudsy water. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You don't have to tell me things if you don't want," Rory smiled kindly at her, "but you know you can talk to me about anything if you want. I've navigated the halls of Chilton I can help with deciphering the student handbook and what to pull out in your defence."

"Thanks Rory," April set the platter on the side and pulled the plug out the sink. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well I think if that lazy jerk makes you do his homework again while he effectively steals your bag you should mess with him. If he's smart he'll read what you write, but I'm guessing he's not so smart," Rory smirked. "Plagiarise or drop something like completed by April Nardini-Danes under duress as this dumbass stole my bag and refused to return my belongings until I completed this assignment. Please attribute any credit due to me," she quirked her eyebrows. "It's all about citations darling."

"Good tip," April chuckled.

"What are older sisters for," Rory put her arm round April's shoulder. "Come upstairs and escape the chaos for a minute, you can help me Grandma proof my plans."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hi Grandma," Rory greeted Emily, letting her grandmother into the house. She studied the pile of magazines that Emily was clutching. "That's quite a stack Grandma."

"It's all this month's volumes," Emily told her eagerly handing over the magazines so she could remove her coat. "I've subscribed to all the them. A lot of them are just advertising but there are some wonderful ideas."

"I'm sure," Rory exchanged magazines for Emily's coat. "Mom's just feeding Sam, she'll be down in a minute. The twins are…"

"Grama!" Willow came bounding out of the back room. "I drewed you a picture." She thrust the sheet of paper into Emily's hand.

Emily studied it or a moment taking in what she could of what was clearly meant to be people. "It's lovely Willow."

"It's us, our family," Willow told her excitedly. "That you and Grampa," she pointed out two 'figures'. "You really like it?"

"I love it," Emily assured her, "I will take it home and put it up with all your other pictures."

Willow clapped her hands delightedly. "I go draw you nother one."

"Hey Mom," Lorelai greeted Emily as she came down the stairs holding a baby monitor. "You draw Grandma a picture Willow?"

"Yup," Willow nodded excitedly. "I gonna draw another one."

"Alright," Lorelai grinned at her as Willow began to walk back towards the backroom. "What's Kitty doing?"

"Playing pretend," Willow told her as if it explained everything and disappeared into the room.

"What is playing pretend?" Emily asked curiously.

"Um it varies," Lorelai eyed the magazine stack warily, "last time it was ninja princess," of Emily's blank look she continued. "You know a princess who has amazing ninja skills. I blame cartoons."

"I see," Emily frowned slightly. "Where's Sam?"

"I just put him down for a little bit, but I will get him if he starts hollering," Lorelai waved the baby monitor. "So shall we commence," she waved Emily into the kitchen and then began to have a silent conversation with Rory about the magazines, mouthing 'All of them' just as Emily turned. "April made coffee," Lorelai pointed desperately at the machine with an overly wide smile.

"Hello April Dear, coffee would be lovely," Emily smiled at April before looking Lorelai up and down. "You're looking thin."

"You need your eyes testing," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"You mustn't lose weight too quickly, that's not healthy," Emily counselled taking her seat and spreading the magazines out. "You are eating properly?"

"I'm eating properly, I have Sam to think about," Lorelai assured her, she took a seat and studied the magazines carefully. "So you look like you've got a head start on this wedding planning Mom. You know we have over a year right?"

"I do, this is purely research," Emily created three piles of magazines. "Just for us to get ideas. I want to hear Rory's plans, all I know is it will be a Summer wedding. Will you have it in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah," Rory took one of the cups of coffee from April and took a sip. "I spoke to the Reverend yesterday and he will do it. He said he can help sort out all the paperwork things with Taylor if we do it outside the church. I know I want my sisters as my bridesmaids and Lane as my maid of honour. Lane is going to sort out the music. That's about it."

"Have you thought about a theme?" Emily asked her hand hovering over one of the piles of magazines.

"No theme, just wedding. I guess at some point we'll figure on a motif like butterflies or chemical symbols or something," Rory shrugged.

"Oh!" April bounced slightly. "You could use chemical symbols as the table numbers. There's a RG, roentgenium but no SA. There's an AS but there is arsenic so maybe not appropriate and roentgenium is radioactive so not that great an image but the symbols idea is cool."

"We'll make a note," Emily muttered in clipped tone. "Have you thought about a colour?"

"No, well maybe a blue because we both like blue," Rory shrugged. "Spencer and I haven't discussed that yet," she shot a nervous look at Lorelai as Emily excitedly clasped her hands together.

"Spit it out Mom before you burst," Lorelai rolled her eyes again.

"We could get the bridesmaids dresses to match Rory's eyes." Emily muttered delightedly. "I know that is close on the twins but little girls look adorable in anything. Your dress should probably be ivory, it would suit your complexion best."

"I thought so too, but I haven't thought about dresses. A year is so much time," Rory took a sip of coffee, "the twins and Gigi…"

"Gigi?" Emily looked at her in surprise before covering it. "Of course, she is your half-sister after all."

"Yes," Rory pressed her lips together, "but they are going to grow tonnes in a year."

"I say we table dresses for this time next year," Lorelai reasoned, "and flower talk. We're just getting ideas right now. Nothing has to be decided right away."

"I suppose not," Emily looked at her magazine piles with apprehensive. "I apologise Rory I'm just excited."

"I'm excited too," Rory told her. "I just want to Spencer to be involved, it is his wedding too," she pulled one of Emily's magazines towards her. "Why don't we just have a look through all these and get ideas, that is probably best for now. I have a box I'll go get it and anything we like we can rip out and put in the box. I can go through it with Spencer and then over the next few months we can get an idea of what we like and we can work something out."

"A solid plan," Lorelai nodded, she frowned towards the baby monitor listening to the soft grunting that Sam was making. "I do believe he's about to blow."

"Blow?" Emily looked at her curiously, opening one of the magazines.

"What goes in," Lorelai gestured towards her breasts. "Must come..."

Emily held her hand up. "Please go no further."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lorelai smirked. "Go get your box. I'll go sort Little man out and we'll reconvene in ten." She got up pulling a magazine in front of April so the teen could flip through and together she and Rory raced out the kitchen and up the stairs.

April flipped through the magazine for a few minutes, folding over corners of pages that she thought Rory might like. Glancing sideways she watched Emily do likewise and then slowly closed her magazine. "Grandma can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Emily muttered agreeably while she continued to look through her magazine.

"It's kind of personal," April whispered, she winced slightly at the sharp look Emily gave her. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Maybe ask me the question and then I can see about my interest in answering the question," Emily gave a small smile and closed the magazine. "What would you like to ask me?"

"I…um…need to talk to my Mom about something. I've been trying but I guess she doesn't realise that what I have to say is important," April reeled off quickly. "I want to do it without Dad and Lorelai because Mom will be annoyed that I talked to them first," she sighed. "But I guess I just wondered if there was something that you wished Lorelai had done in trying to talk to you? Like something that would have made you listen or realise she wanted to talk?"

"Oh," Emily's shoulders sagged. "Um…well first things first, are you alright? Is there anything that I or your grandfather can help with?"

"No thank you. I've got it covered," April answered quickly, nervously fiddling with her sleeve. "This is the only thing I need help with."

"Alright," Emily pursed her lips for a moment. "The only thing that I would wish Lorelai had done, was actually made me realise how seriously she wanted to talk. She was always so flippant, always making a quip or a reference. She never once said 'Mom I really need to talk to you, can you please just listen because it's hard for me to say'," Emily looked down at the sleeve of her cardigan and fiddled with it nervously. "I never realised she was being serious, she got angry at me the cycle repeated. We needed a break in the cycle of non-communication."

"So just ask," April nodded in understanding. "It's sounds so simple."

"It does but sometimes you need that distance, or time to figure out what you missed," Emily smiled weakly. "And you are sure you are Ok?"

"I'm OK," April nodded looking up as Rory came down with her box file. "Rory what about this," she held the magazine out to her stepsister missing the concerned look that Emily gave her.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily waved for a moment as Rory's car disappeared out of the driveway. The twins chattered and fluttered around her for a few minutes before slumping down on the beanbag in front of the tv to watch some loud squeaking cartoon and April disappeared upstairs to study. Slowly Emily moved into the kitchen watching Lorelai with the baby, taking in her daughter's joyful expression as Lorelai spoke to her son.

"I should throw these away," Emily nodded to the ripped apart magazines.

"I'll get them," Lorelai assured her. "We have a weird recycling system in Stars Hollow."

"Of course it does," Emily sighed.

"You want your cuddle now Mom, Sam seems to be in a good mood for the moment, and he shouldn't poop for at least another two hours." Lorelai nodded towards the chair and waited for Emily to sit before handing her the baby. "I think he looks like a mixture of Luke and Dad, what do you think?"

"The eyes are Gilmore," Emily critiqued her grandson, "but the nose is Danes. He is a very handsome young man," she smiled at the baby. "I was wondering if I could set up a picture session with the twins and him. Maybe for the twins fourth. I would be lovely to have an official photo of them when they are at their smallest so to speak."

"Sure," Lorelai nodded as she grabbed half the magazines and threw them in a plastic tub. "That would be nice. He will be smiling by then. Won't you Little Man, well he should be," Lorelai shook Sam's hand. "You OK Mom, did Rory steal your thunder by not wanting a theme?"

"Oh no, I just want her to have what she wants. Your father and I want to let you know that if you need help financially with the wedding then we are more than willing to assist," Emily glanced up from Sam for a moment, "but only if you ask for the assistance."

"Thanks Mom, we haven't actually talked budget yet but we'll bear it in mind," Lorelai sighed and sank into the chair beside Emily. "So what is it? You seemed a bit quieter after I came back down."

"Well," Emily sighed and looked down at Sam. "April asked me a question I suppose I was not expecting."

"Which was?" Lorelai asked capturing Sam's hand and shaking it.

"She asked me if there was anything I wish you had done to let me know you needed to speak to me," Emily looked at Lorelai warily.

"You mean asides from screaming, 'Just shut up and Listen to me'" Lorelai sat back and folded her arms, "or my personal favourite. 'I'm not fat you vicious bitch I'm pregnant'" she grimaced. "Not my best moment."

"But effective," Emily straightened her shoulders, closing her eyes against the awful memory. She swallowed nervously. "Is April in some kind of trouble?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "There is some stuff at school and some… teen finding yourself stuff. She just needs to sit down and talk to Anna but they're having their teen angst not talking moment. They'll be OK and April will be OK."

"Good," Emily nodded softly. "He is a lovely baby Lorelai."

"You can have him at two am then," Lorelai yawned.

"We would love to have him but I fear I lack the necessary biological function at the present time," Emily nodded towards Lorelai's chest. "But once he is weaned we would be happy to have him. Or before he is weaned we would be happy to have the twins for the weekend, so you and Luke can have some alone time with Sam or at least not have to worry about entertaining the twins. I don't want you over doing things."

"I'm not Mom, but the twins would like that. A little bit of spoiling time from Grandma and Grandpa," Lorelai smiled warmly. "I'll speak to Luke."

"Wonderful, we'd love to have them," Emily beamed. "We adore them."

"Really, I couldn't tell!" Lorelai chuckled. "You know what Mom. It sounds weird but I think you were always meant to be a Grandma," she stroked Sam's cheek. "It's like your natural fit."


	16. Double the giggles and double the grins

**An - Thanks Guys. So I've had one of those ahhhh I can't write weeks, I like to have two chapters sitting when I post, i.e. I'm posting 16 but I've just finished writing the first draft of eighteen and I'm gonna write nineteen before I edit 17 etc. Anyway, all this week I've managed to write like half a sentence and then yesterday I sat down and bam the whole draft for 18 came out plus good scenes which hopefully make this and chapter 17 better. Nice but wierd. I'm blaming the work on my house putting me all out of sorts. I think I reached critical load on the whatness. I'm getting my bathroom redone so everything is covered in dust and in boxes and I have to go to my Mom's for a shower. It's total first world problems with all the horificness that is going on with natural disasters, genocide and Brexit BS etc etc but you know (24 hours news is a bitch but it's that I need to stay well informed). That being said I hope everyone ok and is safe.**

 **One of my favourite quotes at the moment comes from Sarah Kendzior and I kind of want to share it because it feels right with everything that is going on.**

 ** _"Protect the vulnerable and encourage the afraid. If you are brave, stand up for others. If you cannot be brave-and it is often hard to be brave-be kind."_**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you guys like this one, it's pretty much pure fluffyness, a twin centric episode. Basically the idea came from the fancy dress party and went from there, Let me know what you think, enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 16– Double the giggles and double the grins**

"Look who it is," Lorelai cooed at the baby as Luke came into the front door of the house. She smiled at Luke. "You have a good day?"

"Oh you know living the dream. I fried meat on fire all day, tomorrow I hope to pound my chest," Luke walked over to her and gave her a hungry kiss. He tickled Sam's belly, grinning as the seven week old infant gave him a lopsided smile. "He's getting better at that."

"He is, we've been practicing haven't we Little Man? Yes we have," she raised the baby and blew a raspberry on his belly. Sam made a noise that almost sounded like one of delight and Lorelai grinned. "The gruesome twosome are in bed. We had some major meltdown moments today. I think we didn't get terrible twos and are going to get foul fours!" Lorelai settled Sam on her lap so the baby was facing out and could watch Luke while he went to the counter to get himself a glass of water. "Kitty managed to dump the orange juice all over herself and it went downhill from there. Mostly they seemed frustrated they have to wait five whole days until their birthday, which is apparently very unfair." Lorelai flicked her eyes skywards. "It's my own fault I did a fitting for their dressing up outfits. They want to wear them now."

"This for their party?" Luke asked, walking over and lifting Sam from her arms and sitting down cuddling the baby.

"Uh huh? Which isn't for another 9 days." Lorelai nodded stretching her arms above her head, then lowering them and smiling down at the baby in Luke's arms.

"Explain how fancy dress is a theme?" Luke asked, lifting the baby to his shoulder and rocking from side to side slightly.

"It's not. It helps Mommy's and Daddy's who have three and four year old because the kids can dress up as whatever they want super heroes, monsters, princesses etc etc. Anything goes, so hopefully no meltdowns," Lorelai shrugged. She settled back in her chair and smiled at Luke. "You look good like that."

"Until the spit up happens," Luke smirked. "He's calming down, don't you think?"

"He just needed to get to know us. He is your son after all. I annoy the hell out of you but we get there in the end," she screwed her nose up in amusement. "He's a mini you."

"I see you in him," Luke lifted the baby away from him and smiled at Sam, the baby kicked his legs in displeasure, and almost frowned. Luke chuckled and settled Sam back into his arm.

"He's a baby, so he's peaches and cream right now," Lorelai stroked Sam's cheek, "and he does have my eyes but the rest is going to be all you. Oh girls of Stars Hollow, hang onto your panties when this Little Man is ready to date."

"Lorelai!" Luke groaned.

"I'll have you know you are a very desirable man," Lorelai leaned forward and kissed him softly, "and just think, with my sparkling guidance, he'll be conventionally charming as well as hot," she tickled Sam in the crease of his neck. "And he's going to be super protective of his sisters, just like his Daddy. Aren't you? You're going to be Daddy's right hand man?"

Luke gave an amused snort but his smile was full of pride. "I can't wait for that."

"A little way off I think, but we'll get him a toy tool set and he'll want to 'help' when you get Bert out," Lorelai raised her shoulders in delight. "Now, notice anything?" she raised her arms and gestured to herself.

"You cut your hair?" Luke muttered carefully as he considered her appearance.

"That was last week and thanks for noticing," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No," she pattered her thighs. "Notice anything?"

"You're wearing jeans," Luke stared at her legs in confusion. Realisation flushed over him and he grinned. "You fit back in your jeans."

"Yes, well, kind of. These are the stretchy ones with no actual fly, but the proper ones are this close," she held her fingers up to reflect a quarter of an inch, "So you almost have a sexy wife again."

"I've always had a sexy wife," Luke smiled at her, his eyes roving up and down her before coming to a stop on her breasts. "Extra so because of," he nodded.

"Well those are for your son because otherwise," Lorelai mimed a fountain effect and then blushed, "but maybe shower, less clean up!"

"I'll hold you to that," Luke chuckled repositioning Sam as the baby began to fuss. He frowned slightly as his ears picked up noise on the stairs. "We got incoming."

"Uh huh," Lorelai nodded, listening to the sound of one of the twins making their way down the stairs. At the sound of the faint thud of a jump she turned and went to the archway that separated the kitchen from the hallway. "What ya doing Bubba?" she raised her eyebrows at Kitty. Her daughter smiled innocently as she hung off the post at the foot of the stairs. "It's past bedtime."

"I want water," Kitty told her jumping the last step. "Just a sip."

"Just a sip," Lorelai agreed, "and if it makes you need the bathroom you have to get up."

"I not gonna go in my bed Mommy," Kitty rolled her eyes and trotted over to her. She brushed past Lorelai and entered into the kitchen before doing an overdramatic double take. "Daddy, you home!"

"I am, come have a sip Kits," Luke held out his glass with his free hand. He looked over his daughter's head giving Lorelai a knowing look as Kitty trotted over to take a sip from his glass. "Back to bed Kitty."

"Take me Daddy," Kitty fluttered her eyelashes. "Please."

"Alright," Luke sighed, he stood up slowly, and nodded to Kitty to lead him out. When he reached Lorelai he handed Sam over to her. "I'll be five minutes."

"Don't be long," Lorelai quirked her eyebrows. "Because I need you to take me too Da…" she trailed off as Luke grimaced slightly at the verbal comparison. "Sorry did that ruin it for you."

Luke leaned into to her and muttered lowly so Kitty couldn't hear. "A little but, why don't you get the shower heated up," he patted her backside and then moved so he could take Kitty back upstairs.

Lorelai looked down at the baby in her arms. "He may not be conventionally charming, but your Daddy sure makes Mommy swirly. Come on Little Man let's get you to bed, Mommy and Daddy are going to have a date night."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai tiptoed into the twins' bedroom, she paused at the foot of their beds and watched them sleep for a moment, marvelling at despite looking identical they were so different even in their sleep. Kitty was sprawled across her bed, arms and legs all over the place while Willow was curled neatly on her side cuddling her toy bunny. Her little girls were four years old today, no longer toddlers in the eyes of the world, now proper little girls. As she had done last year she wanted to wake them up on their birthday with her version of how they had arrived. Unlike with Rory who had arrived in the middle of the night they had arrived mid-afternoon but it was nice tradition to continue albeit with slight amendment.

Lorelai walked between their two beds and settled down on the floor, her back resting against the bedside table. Lovingly she placed her hands on each of the girl's arms. Her finger stroked back and forth until the twins started to stir.

"Mommy?" Willow whispered, slowly lifting her head from her pillow.

"Hey birthday girl," Lorelai cooed, she smiled as Willow's face illuminated with a beaming smile.

"It's my birthday," Willow giggled, she slid out of the bed and landed half on the floor and half on Lorelai.

"Careful, you want to reach five!" Lorelai seized Willow under her arms and hauled the not quite for a few hours 4 year old onto her knee. "Happy birthday Honey bunch," Lorelai cuddled Willow tightly and kissed her on her cheek.

"Mommy?" Kitty stirred. "What you doing?"

"I'm here to tell my birthday girls their birthday story," Lorelai told her, repositioning Willow so she had an arm free.

"Birthday girls," Kitty grinned. "I sit too Mommy."

"Come down," Lorelai held out her arm. She waited for Kitty to climb out of bed and settle on her knee. With both of the twins there was barely any room but she cuddled them in close to her. "It seems so strange that only four short years ago, Mommy was soo big and huge I couldn't even sit on the floor because I had two beautiful babies in my tummy."

"Me," Kitty grinned.

"and me" Willow giggled.

"Yup," Lorelai nodded, "and Mommy was soo big, I had to stay lie down all the time, and Mommy was on the couch, and Grandma was watching me and complaining that I was rotting your brains with mindless tv," she smiled as the twins giggled, "and then Mommy got a bit scared because Kitty seemed sleepy. So Grandma drove Mommy to the hospital and dressed up in a silly gown and hat and really didn't look like Grandma at all. And Grandma told me about the day that I was born because I wanted Daddy. But Daddy was all the way in Woodbury, so the town all ran to get Daddy. And before Daddy could get there the doctor got Kitty out of Mommy and then Willow."

"And we was poorly," Willow sighed sadly.

"You were early. So the doctors decided you needed to sleep in special baby greenhouses. So the doctors took you to a special room and Daddy got there to stand over you and keep you safe until Mommy could help," Lorelai pressed a kiss into Willow's temple and then repeated the action with Kitty. "And Mommy and Daddy were so happy because we had our Kitty Willow, and I was especially happy because I was no longer big and huge and I could get up and dance with Daddy again because I like dancing with Daddy and the best bit of all was now Mommy AND Daddy could dance with Kitty and Willow because before those two little babies were dancing around in my big swimming pool sized belly," she grinned as the twins giggled again, "and now look how big you are."

"So big!" Kitty purred, snuggling her head into the curve of Lorelai's neck.

"But even though you two keep getting bigger every single day, you are still my little girls and I am going to love you for now until forever, from the tip of your toes to the top of your heads."

"Love you too Mommy," Willow matched Kitty nestling into Lorelai's neck.

"Just do Mommy a favour ok?" Lorelai asked kissing the twins in turn again. "Just try not to get too big too fast."

* * *

 **xXx**

"GRAMA AN GRAMPA IS HERE!" Kitty squealed in excitement. She bounded from the armchair where she had been eagerly watching for her grandparents car to arrive.

"Hold your horses," Lorelai beat Kitty to the door.

"I wanna do it Mommy," Kitty pulled Lorelai's hand from the handle and pulled the latch down, opening the door before Richard and Emily had even had a chance to get out of the car. "Grama and Grampa," Kitty waved excitedly. "Mommy look!" Kitty pointed as Richard opened the trunk of the car and withdrew two large gift bags. She jumped excitedly and clapped her hands.

"It looks like Grandma and Grandpa have spoiled you," Lorelai placed her hands on Kitty's shoulders trying to keep Kitty calm.

"Oh Mommy look!" Willow slumped against Lorelai's side. "We got presents!"

"Coz it's our birthday," Kitty squealed excitedly and grabbed Willow's hand. The twins twirled about each other, dancing in a little circle.

"Well hello," Richard called as he approached the porch. "We do appear to have two very excited birthday girls."

The twins giggled in delight and bounced on their toes. Suddenly Kitty's face dropped and she pointed accusingly at Emily who was holding a paper bag. "What is that? Is that for us?"

Emily looked down at the bag in her hands. "Well it's just a little something I picked up…" she trailed off as Lorelai shook her head from behind the twins "for Rory. I was going to put it in her room so I don't forget it in all the excitement of your birthday party on Saturday."

"Alright," Kitty nodded slowly. "That's allowed," she held out her hand. "But I gotta see."

"No you don't Bubba," Lorelai reached over Kitty's head and snatched the bag from Emily. "You got to get birthday hugs from Grandma and Grandpa."

"Oh Yeah!" Kitty grinned and lunged at Richard, almost falling down the steps was it not for her grandfather's quick reflexes.

Lorelai smiled, watching while her parents embrace the twins and then waved them into the house, the twins twittering excitedly about what had happened so far during their day. Lorelai peeked inside the paper bag and swallowed. It was a onesie for Sam. Knowing this would cause ructions with the twins if they saw it, she slipped into the kitchen and put it in the laundry cupboard. Out of sight out of mind. When she stepped out she found Emily hovering in the doorway with her and Richard's coats over her arm. "I got those Mom."

"Did I step on something?" Emily asked cautiously. She handed Lorelai the coats.

"Almost," Lorelai checked that neither of the twins were in ear shot. "Today is their day, so Sam is not allowed any attention," she rolled her eyes. "I think they're just feeling a bit out of place with him. They're still getting used to him and I think they just want today to just be about them."

"Where is Sam?" Emily scanned the downstairs.

"He sleeps until 3, at which point it's his afternoon snack and after that he can come down for a little cuddle because the twins will be so engrossed in whatever you brought them," Lorelai patted Emily's shoulder. "Just make sure that most of your attention is directed at them. We should be fine."

"I understand," Emily rolled her eyes. "And you're certain it is alright for us to attend the party on Saturday?"

"Oh sure," Lorelai smirked. "I'm looking forward to see how you handle fourteen little kids all in dressing ups. I wouldn't wear anything too expensive," she flexed her fingers at Emily. "All those Jam hands reaching out for you," Emily visibly grimaced and Lorelai chuckled. "You are so like Luke. He's fine with ours but anyone else's, he practically runs for the hills. Now I do believe we have some presents to open before we have little girl explosions."

"I hope they like them," Emily wrung her hands nervously.

"What did you get in the end?" Lorelai asked curiously as she studied the bags, each bag holding a large box.

"An American Girl doll with some accessories." Emily explained softly. "Along with a tea party set I thought it would be good for their pretend play and the usual books and colouring for Willow and a skipping rope and baby badmin for Kitty."

"That's nice Mom," Lorelai moved to the couch.

"What nice Mommy?" Willow asked trotting over, her face lit up, glowing with excitement and cherubic cuteness.

"Grandma was just filling me in on what she and Grandpa have bought you for your birthday." Lorelai smoothed Willow's hair. "Did you tell Grandpa about your trampoline?"

"Yep," Willow nodded excitedly. "Mommy and Daddy gotted us a trampoline," Willow breathlessly told Emily seizing her grandmother's hand. "It's purple with a pink bar and we can jump so high it like flying!"

"And Daddy spent all night putting it together," Lorelai chuckled at Luke's expense.

"We jumped on it and we touched the sky Grama!" Willow widened her eyes dramatically. "Grama have we been good girls for nuff time now?"

"Yeah." Kitty nodded excitedly staring at the large gift bags longingly. "We been really really good Grama!"

"That Grandma is your cue," Lorelai chuckled. "I do believe that One and Two want to see what fancy gifts you got them."

Emily rushed forward looking just as excited as the newly turned four year olds. "Alright, Now Kitty that is for you," she started to lift the bag only for Kitty to almost jump on it, "and Willow this is for you. Open the big box first that is your main present."

"Kay," Kitty hauled the gift out and squealed in excitement. "It big Mommy!"

"It sure is," Lorelai moved to kneel between the twins, "so go on, open it, open it," she drummed her fingers in turn on the gifts. She giggled as Kitty ripped the paper to shreds while Willow carefully peeled the paper away.

"A Doll!" Kitty called ecstatically, studying the contents of the box. "It look like me Mommy, sept she got straight hair!"

"Me too!" Willow cooed, "Thank you Grama. Can I play with it?"

"Of course you may," Emily lifted the box away from Willow so she could extract the doll from its packaging.

"Mommy," Willow flopped down from the couch onto Lorelai's lap, "the dollies look like me and Kitty."

"I see that," Lorelai cuddled Willow tightly. "Now I got four of you!"

Kitty looked at her slightly bewildered. "It's not real Mommy."

"Oh Dollies can be real and so much fun to play with," Lorelai told Kitty with a grin. "Especially if you are allowed to play with them. I loved my baby doll when I was little, all my other dolls were made of china so they could break."

"Oh No!" Kitty's eyes widened in horror. "Grampa," Kitty trotted over to him clutching the box. "You open for me please," she handed him the box and then looked warily at the doll. "This not going to break is it!"

"No these won't break," Richard assured her as he began with the packaging.

"Good," Kitty rested her arms on his knees eagerly trying to help, "I like birthdays."

"I like birthdays too," Lorelai peered inside of the forgotten about bags, "Looks like you two have got an extra special one."

"We got more presents!" Kitty turned round rapidly and raced over to her bag, grabbing the nearest gift and ripping the perfectly wrapped paper off "A skipping rope!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Daddy," Willow yawned as Luke tucked her into her bed. "We can't go to sleep."

"You look pretty worn out," Luke rationalised, tucking the sheet under the mattress. "You guys had a busy day."

"We had a birthday!" Kitty bounced out from under her covers. "It still our birthday, I don't wanna sleep," she coughed, making Luke frown.

"Kits did you have your inhalers?" Luke glanced at the medication, his ears tuned in to the faintest of wheezes, sounding from Kitty's lungs.

"Yes," Kitty answered far too quickly, looking down at her hands.

"Kits?"

"Kinda, Mommy did it but I not breathed it because it tastes yucky," Kitty frowned. "Why they not make halers taste like cake?" she looked at him expectantly. "I like cake."

"I don't know Kits but you need to breathe your inhaler medication in," Luke crossed over to the medication and quickly set up the inhaler and spacer. "Come on," he jerked his head towards Kitty, making the child get out of bed. "Breathe this time," he instructed placing the spacer mask over her face.

"I already did that," Lorelai told him coming into the room.

"She didn't breath it," Luke muttered as he pumped the inhaler, "plus she's wheezy."

"All that excitement and sugar," Lorelai smiled comfortingly at Kitty. The little girl began to struggle slightly as Luke held the mask in place to ensure she breathed at least some of the medication in. "We had a good day."

"We can't sleep yet Mommy," Willow told her softly, trying to kick her legs out of the tightly tucked in sheets.

Kitty pushed Luke's hand away, squirming out of his grip and bounced on her knees onto the bed. "I not sleepy Mommy."

Lorelai gave an overdramatic fake yawn. "Mommy's really tired." She stretched her arms up over her head.

"No Mommy!" Willow finally pushed herself out of her bedding making Luke roll his eyes in frustration, "we can't sleep yet," Willow got to her feet on the bed, stumbling slightly with the softness. "We not danced yet!"

"Danced?" Lorelai reached out to steady Willow, only for the child to grab hold of her and wrap her legs round her torso. "Willow?"

"Mommy and Daddy get to dance with Kitty Willow, that makes Mommy and Daddy happy" Willow cupped Lorelai's face, her little hands pushing against her mother cheeks. "We gotta dance Mommy!"

"Yeah!" Kitty got to her feet and held her hands up to Luke, "Daddy we gotta do the birthday dance!"

"Birthday dance?" Luke caught Kitty and hefted her onto his hip.

"Yup," Willow waved her hands towards Kitty and Luke. "Daddy hold Kitty, Mommy hold Me. I putted my arms round Daddy, Kitty puts her arms round Mommy. And we dance."

"We dance," Lorelai shook her head in amusement, "then straight to bed!"

"Yup," Willow nodded intently. "Then we can sleep."

Lorelai shrugged slightly and rounded the edge of the bed, allowing Willow to wrap her arms around Luke's neck while Kitty did the same to her. Lorelai indicated with her head to Luke that they should move clockwise. "Ok my birthday girls," Lorelai cooed as they neared the completion of a full rotation. "Birthday dancing done"

"Kay," Willow released her hold of Luke's neck. "Love you Mommy," she wrapped her arms tightly round Lorelai's neck, cuddling into her.

"I love you too birthday girl," Lorelai kissed Willow and moved over to the bed. "Time for bed now," she tried to remove Willow's vice like grip and failing, ended up flopping onto the bed making Willow giggle. "How about I tell you a story, while Daddy tucks you in again," Lorelai eased herself down into the space between the beds and caught Luke's eyes. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hi," April greeted Jessica softly as she approached the counter of Weston's. "I'm here to collect Lorelai's cakes."

"Hey," Jessica smiled widely at her, "We got the cakes all ready in the back, and I'll grab them for you. Aisling is it OK if I help April over to Miss Patty's with Lorelai's order?"

"Sure," her co-worker nodded without looking up from the coffee machine..

April took a step away from the counter allowing the next customer to step up. With a soft sigh she folded her arms and waited for Jessica to come out of the back laden with two large cake boxes. "You want me to take one"

"Get the door first and then you can," Jessica maintained a professional façade until the she got outside. Once April had taken one of the boxes she dropped her work persona. "So how did it go with your Mom?"

"It didn't, again!" April sighed. "I tried the 'Mom I need to talk to you' way and the phone rang. I asked her not to get it but she said it might be work. I just can't…" she let out a frustrated noise and then sighed heavily. "Every single time I try, something gets in the way. I've lost count of how many times I've tried. How did you do it with your parents?"

"I just sat them down and told them straight, pardon the pun. Mom thinks it's delightful because she now has a reason to legitimately go to pride parades and Dad, now that he is talking to me, is convinced it's a phase, but is secretly pleased that he doesn't have to deal with boys," Jessica shrugged non committedly. "I meant it when I said I would come with you."

"I know but some of the stuff I need to say mi…" April started, she trailed off as Jessica shook her head.

"I told you that doesn't matter, what matters is that we like spending time together and I like the feeling you give me," Jessica grimaced. "Sorry, that sounded really selfish but you know I don't care about scientific label of you want to put on yourself. The kissing is super fun, the other stuff can happen or not."

"If you want to," April whispered casting a nervous look as they approached the dance studio where the twin's party was going to be held. "I just want you to be happy. You have to put up with so…" she paused as Jessica took a step that brought her unnaturally close. "Jessi we're outside."

"I don't put up with you." Jessica whispered in her ear and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You're my girlfriend." She grinned at Apri's bright red blush. "Hi Sookie," she greeted the short woman who came barrelling out the door to meet them. "The sheet cakes and the cupcakes."

"Hi Jessica, thanks for helping April with the cakes, put them over there," Sookie pointed to the trestle table in the corner. "I'll set them up properly." Sookie turned and bustled towards the table of food she stopped suddenly and turned. "There are no nuts in them are there?"

"No nuts in the cake but we use almonds and walnuts within the kitchen," Jessica reeled off. "It also contains egg white and gluten and milk in the frosting."

"Allergies and intolerances," Sookie scowled, "they make things so difficult. Just put them over there."

April and Jessica picked their way across the barely organised chaos to the table that Sookie had pointed out and set the boxes down.

"I better get back," Jessica grinned at April. "Have fun!"

"Thanks," April stared ruefully round the space. "Little kid parties it's going to be a blast," she rolled her eyes.

"It beats Latin," Jessica pointed out while she moved across the dancefloor. "Save me a cupcake. And I'll see you later."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Rory," Richard called, spotting his granddaughter as he and Emily walked the short distance between where they had parked and the hall where the twin's birthday party was being held.

"Hi Grandpa!" Rory approached him from the opposite direction, she grinned at her grandfather's bemused expression while he took in her fancy dress outfit. "Though you should perhaps call me Alice"

"As in Wonderland?" Richard guessed, studying the pale blue dress and white apron she was wearing.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "I was going to wear a wig but it's sooo itchy," she did a momentary double take as she took in her grandmother's attire. "Grandma?"

"I'm an artist," Emily explained holding her hands out to show Rory the full effect of the large artist's smock she was wearing topped off with a black beret. "Your mother said there would be small children with sticky fingers so, I thought this was best."

"A good idea," Rory nodded, she studied her grandfather for a moment smiling at his velour tracksuit he was wearing; something she had only seen him wear on the odd occasion after his illness three years ago and at the lakehouse. "Grandpa I'm sorry, what are you?"

"Oh," Richard reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out two oversized Micky Mouse gloves. "I'm the Ticklemonster," he pulled the hands on and then raised his arms and growled.

Rory chuckled. "I will be sure to stay out of your way. I hate being tickled," she took a step back out of Richard's reach as he pretended to reach for her. "Spencer's already inside he's the crazy scientist. They are making slime, because what four year old doesn't love slime," she held up the pack of paper towels she was holding. "Hence the towels."

"Yes, Hence and pip pip! Get in there toot sweet!" Lorelai called, bounding down the steps in a circus ringmaster's outfit. She paused for a moment seizing hold of her top hat that nearly dislodged from her curly hair by her movement. "We are in great need of paper towels," she pushed Rory towards the steps. "Hurry up Alice, you're late late for a very important date, follow that rabbit."

"Ouch!" Rory gripped, trying to twist out of Lorelai's grasp. "No more sugar for you!"

"Plenty of sugar it's how I plan to survive," Lorelai chattered and then released Rory so she could greet her parents. "Hi Mom, hi Dad, nice threads!"

"Thank you Lorelai," Richard gave Lorelai a soft kiss on the cheek. "You look very nice."

"Well I'm marshalling chaos," Lorelai made a sweeping gesture with her hands before checking her top hat once more. "Come in, though fair warning it's is crazy. Also make sure you take a picture of Sam because we've got him dressed up as a monkey and it is the cutest thing. Come in."

Lorelai led her parents and Rory up into the party were there was several activity stations set up. Small children ran between the stations dressed in various different things, a super hero here a princess here. Suddenly a small figure dressed in a black mask and black outfit with a purple tutu jumped in front of them, performing a high kick and then landing in a heap. The child quickly did a somersault and then held their hands up as if prepared for a fight.

"Careful Kitty," Lorelai smiled indulgently at the child.

"I'm not Kitty," Kitty pulled her mask off and gave Lorelai a displeased look. "I'm the Ninja princess," she pulled her mask down and resumed her position. "Can't catch me Ticklemonster, I the bestest ninja in all da world!"

"I bet I can!" Richard pulled himself up tall and pretended to chase after her, instantly drawing in several over children who began to squeal and dance around Richard as he pretended to try and catch them.

"Wow!" Lorelai shook her head in amazement at her father's antics. "Willow is over there," she pointed out Willow sat colouring and then pointed over to behind the food table. "Sam is keeping his Daddy company."

"I shall go say hello to Willow," Emily started to move towards the colouring table.

"Don't freak out over the maid costume," Lorelai explained grabbing Emily's arm. "She's Amelia Bedelia and Willow is VERY in character, so be super clear when you give instructions."

Lorelai took a step back and watched the chaos for a few moments, taking in her father in his absolute element as he chased around not only Kitty but several other children. Her mother settling down on the seat beside Willow and joining in with her colouring. She turned slightly and caught Luke's eye from where he was stood across the room holding Sam and keeping guard on the food table. She gave him a soft smile and took one step towards him so she could join him. Out of the corner of her eye she caught movement and then darted towards the door, preventing a small child from running out the open door. "Uh uh, the party is inside. Why don't you play with the tickle monster"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory looked over her shoulder as April tried to lead the twins quietly up the stairs into her attic bedroom. Spencer was keeping Lorelai busy downstairs, which gave her just enough time to get Lorelai's present sorted before her Mom realised what was going on.

"Sssshhh," Kitty hissed loudly, bouncing up the stairs.

"Ssh you're a ninja," April called after her. "Ninja's are supposed to be quiet."

Kitty hovered at the top of the steps and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Nice try Kit kat," Rory called, she waited for the sound of the door to the room closing and she moved over and scooped her sister into her arms. "We have to be quick."

"Why?" Willow asked trudging up the stairs with a wide yawn.

"We're doing a present for Mom," Rory explained dumping Kitty on the couch.

"Is that for her?" Kitty spotted a gift bag immediately.

"No," Rory shook her head. "That is just the wrapping bag this…" Rory went over and collected what she had been working, on a scrap book filled with tit bits and mementos. It was the main gift that would go along with a collection of scented candles and body lotion. "is the gift for Mom. We need to do handprints," she set the book down and picked up some paint.

"You gonna paint our hand?" Kitty's eyes lit up in delight.

"We are going to paint our hand and press it on the page," Rory told her glad that she had set out some plastic sheeting over the area so that her beautiful furniture didn't get splattered with paint. "and then I am going to help you write your names."

"We gonna write!" Willow clapped her hands in excitement. "I wanna do it."

"Ok," Rory carefully opened the tub of finger paint, a collection of neon colours, "one each, so what colour?"

"Pink," Willow announced quickly.

Kitty made a faint wining sound and then considered her choice. "Orange."

"I'll take green," April knelt down and began to roll Kitty's sleeve up.

"And I'm yellow," Rory nodded getting to her knees and taking Willow's hand. "This is going to tickle OK," she pulled out a paintbrush and dipped it in the paint before carefully painting Willow's hand. She smiled as Willow giggled. "Ok, now we press it on the paper," she placed Willow's hand and then carefully lifted it up, leaving a perfect pink handprint. "Perfect!" she quickly used a paper towel to get rid of the excess from Willow's hand. "Now Kitty?" She repeated the action with Kitty while April did her own handprint. Finally she added her own handprint. "There we are!"

"Pretty," Willow giggled. "I write now?"

"Give it a few minutes, it needs to dry," Rory pulled her little sister onto her knee, "but you're right, it is pretty, the hands of the Danes sisters, there for Mommy to see for always."

"Cool," Kitty murmured as she pulled herself onto April's lap. "I like birthdays!"

Rory leaned over and kissed Kitty on the nose. "I never would have guessed!"


	17. The Edge of Seventeen

**AN1 - Thanks everyone. I'm glad you like my Emily, don't get me wrong she will have her Emily Gilmore moments, because she wouldn't be Emily without them, but I have a soft spot for her (particularly early seasons Emily) there always seemed to be this desire and desperation to be involved and have a relationship with Lorelai and Rory, she just never seemed to know how to do it. The extra grandbabies have broken down some barriers on both sides so she as less to prove so to speak. Droolia, happy to be of service, hope the party goes well! And now for Anna, I hope you like it ;) As ever, all my own work, so all mistakes mine. Reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – The Edge of Seventeen**

April stared at the back of her bedroom door for a few moments, taking in the folds of fabric on the hoodies hung on the back, for a fleeting moment she started to muse about light spectrums. She shook her head, she was procrastinating, again. With a sigh she rose to her feet and opened the door of the small bedroom she had in the apartment she shared with her mother in Hartford. Slowly she made her way down the hallway and hovered in the doorway to the kitchen. "Mom," April spoke softly as Anna stood at the stove cooking pasta for them to eat. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Anna turned and gave her a pleased smile.

April gave a sigh of relief and stepped into the kitchen. She had tried and failed for a number of weeks to broach the subject of her sexuality or lack thereof and her relationship with Jessica but each time she failed, something always came up. The inability to talk to her Mom was gnawing at her, she felt like she needed to tell her, especially now that pretty much the entirety of Stars Hollow knew and how jealous her Mom would get over how Luke and Lorelai knew before her.

"I saw this really great shirt for you," Anna started to speak. "I think maybe we could go try it on, see if it fits, see if you like it?"

"Um… Ok," April nodded, swallowing. Yet again she hadn't been clear and her Mom was just taking her wanting to talk as a friendly chat. "Mom I…"

"We could make a day of it," Anna gave her a beaming smile. "It would be so good to spend some time together and I can get you something that you really want for your birthday. I know you said you wanted a new bag but I want to get you something else as well, something fun!"

"I…um OK," April nodded, she scratched her temple and then folded her arms, her mind fluttering for a way to bring the conversation round to what she wanted to say. "Mom?"

"You OK?" Anna paused in her stirring and looked April up and down. "You're not coming down with something are you?" she took the 2 steps needed to get to April and placed her hand on April's forehead.

"Mom!" April stepped out of her reach. "I'm not a little kid!"

"I know," Anna tickled her with a smile on her face, "but you work so hard and you're around your sisters all the time and little kids always get sick. I don't want you burning out and catching something."

"I'm fine," April shifted awkwardly from one side to the other. "Mom?"

"I can't believe my little girl is going to be seventeen. It seems only yesterday that you were the size of your little brother," Anna joked, she smoothed April's hair and quickly planted a kiss on April's forehead. "Go set the table, this is almost done."

"Sure Mom," April sighed heavily, her stomach sinking as she realised she had failed yet again, she had failed to tell her Mom who she really was.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Heya Luke."

"Hey Babette," Luke greeted the blonde woman as she seated herself at the counter. "You know what you want?"

"Nah I need a minute," Babette picked up one of the menus. "I'll have a coffee though."

"Sure thing," Luke reached behind him and grabbed a cup and the coffee pot and served Babette while she scanned over the menu. "You want cream?"

"Nah, I'm trying dairy free, apparently the dairy isn't good for mucus production," Babette told him without looking up as she studied the menu intently. "I can't have cheese!"

"I can make you anything you want without cheese, except for anything where cheese is the major component," Luke told her reaching for his pad.

"Like what?" Babette looked at him over the edge of the menu

"Like the grilled cheese." Luke gave her a mildly annoyed look. "I can't do that for you, because that would be grilled bread more commonly known as toast."

"Gotcha. I'm gonna brunch it, I'll have an omelette, sausage on the side," Babette told him, "and a side of that cinnamon raisin toast, but no butter."

"Sure thing," Luke scribbled the order and stuck it on the pass "Cesar order!"

"So, what ya doing there?" Babette stared at three birthday cards that were laid on the counter in front of him. Putting on her glasses, she picked one up. "April's birthday?"

"Saturday," Luke took a deep breath. "She's going to be seventeen!"

"Good age that. When I was seventeen I was mad on the Beatles. I saw Hard Days Night, eight times!" Babette peered at Luke over the top of her glasses. "This ones's kinda sappy!" she waggled the card in her hand.

"Yeah I figured," Luke took the card from her and studied the two remaining on the counter. "I couldn't decide."

"What you get her for a present?" Babette asked curiously.

"I dunno," Luke shrugged. "Lorelai's getting it today because the twins go to the childminder today, so she has taken Sam to the mall to get April a present."

Babette narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why is Lorelai buying the present?"

"Because Lorelai likes to shop, and I'd rather get shot in the eye then go to a mall," Luke gave her a pointed look. He frowned as Babette seized the other two cards, "Babette!"

"I'm just looking," she closed one of the cards in disgust. "Too generic."

"Too Generic?" Luke looked at her incredulously. "It's a birthday card for my daughter that says 'Happy Birthday Daughter'."

"And it looks like ya forgot it was her birthday and grabbed the one that said Daughter!" Babette told him knowledgeably. "This one," she flicked the remaining card. "This is the golden ticket. Not to sappy but heartfelt."

"Yeah, I thought she'd like the picture on the front," Luke snatched the card back from Babette and stowed it under the counter.

"Sure, coz pink daisies screams April," Babette smirked at him knowingly while she tucked her glasses into her blouse. "So you got any pictures of the babies?"

"You stop asking about the card?" Luke peered at her. He smiled as she nodded and he reached into his back pocket. "Taken last week," he slammed the three photos down on the counter.

Babette smiled gleefully and seized the pictures. "Those baby girls sure do look like Lorelai."

"I know," Luke grinned turning back to pick the coffee pot up, "and Sam's got a full grasp of his smile now."

"He's got plenty of time to unlearn it like his Daddy," Babette teased. She chuckled. "He's gonna be a hottie when he's older!"

"I'm going to ignore that," Luke grumbled at her. "You want anything else before I do the rounds?"

"Yeah." Babette nodded as she continued to stare at the pictures of the children. "Little bit of cream?"

"Sure thing," Luke handed her the jug stifling a smile before he went on his round of the diner to refill coffee mugs.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai paused for a moment as she navigated the mall with the stroller. She smiled at Sam and retucked his blanket which the baby had kicked out of back around his legs. "Just as active out, huh, Little Man." She looked around the atrium trying to figure where she needed to go. "We need to make sure that we choose a good sport for you though. Daddy is going try to get you to do track like him, but track is for dorks." She looked around and steered the stroller towards a store window. She was still getting used to the new stroller, even after nine weeks. It was so much lighter than the double one they had had to use with the twins but it was so much more complicated. They had chosen one which would grow with Sam. Right now he was facing her and more laid down and as he grew the seat would adapt to turn around and be more of a seat. The stroller had levers, buttons and screws and part of her was paranoid she would hit something and collapse it while Sam was in it. "What do you think Sam? Do you think April would like a shoe with a diamante encrusted heel?" Lorelai shook her head. "I don't think so, Mommy would, but not Apricot," she looked down as her cellphone began to ring. "Hey Kid," Lorelai greeted Rory as she answered. "I've forgotten how to shop!"

"No!" Rory giggled at the other end. "This for April?"

"Yah huh? I keep seeing stuff that I would like but nothing for her. What do you get a science and maths focussed teenage girl who's not into fashion or makeup or films," Lorelai sighed. "I'm stumped!"

"I got her some textbooks. Something about Bees being a superorganism, something about the atmosphere. Which was why I was calling." Rory reeled off quickly.

"Textbooks? That's brilliant!" Lorelai huffed. "I should have got you to shop for me!"

"You know how to shop," Rory pointed out. "Mom, I ordered them online, they are being delivered to yours."

"You need me to wrap them?" Lorelai guessed. "I can do that, I can't shop, but I can…oh!"

"Seen something?" Rory guessed.

"Northface Jacket for when she's out doing her conservation stuff," Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, "and while she doesn't like makeup she loves a good bubble bath. I'll make her up the ultimate bath relaxation package, new bathrobe, fluffy socks, bubble bath, and body lotion. Sorted!"

"Happy to be of assistance, it should be arriving on Friday," Rory told her with a smile in her voice. "Aren't you supposed to be working today?"

"I worked this morning, it's mid-month so just the bill paying," Lorelai smiled at Sam as the baby cooed softly, his attention drawn to the lights in the store. "Sam was a very good assistant."

"How was the Inn?" Rory asked carefully

"Michel was himself, Sookie was in some kind of supplier crises," Lorelai sighed. "I went in the office I did the hours work I needed to and I came home."

"OK," Rory went silent for a moment. "Mom?"

"Yeah Babe?" Lorelai waited patiently for Rory to ask what she knew was coming.

"You're feeling OK right? With everything?"

"I'm feeling OK," Lorelai assured her. "And I have a nice little project for the next couple of days."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Rory's voice lifted slightly.

"I have a dress to make, one of the Mom's from the twins party has a party to go with at the end of the month, she hasn't been able to find anything in the stores that suits her and she was very impressed by the twins outfits and we got talking and voila, a dress order." Lorelai smiled down at the baby. "At this rate I'm going to have Sam as the next top fashion designer."

"Sam's designing it?" Rory chuckled.

Lorelai smirked. "He's consulting."

"Well good for him. Mom I have to go, I've reached my next class. I just wanted to let you know about the books."

"It's no problem," Lorelai assured her, "and thank you for working as the idea prompt."

"Happy shopping!"

* * *

 **xXx**

April threw her books from her last class into her locker and then grabbed the books she would need for the next period. Friday was her worst day lesson wise. The school's cosmic joke when they had scheduled every lesson as far from each other as was physically possible. Nearing the end of the year she had her system and route down perfectly but it didn't account for natural emergencies like needing the bathroom, or hallways being flooded because something had burst or clogged up. She had 3 and a half minutes to get to class via the far upstairs bathroom as the ones nearest her locker had been packed because the main bathroom had been flooded out and she hadn't been able to go during recess because the line was too long. She slammed her locker closed and took off at a reasonable trot, praying that there wasn't a line in the other bathroom. April raced up the stairs two at a time and bounded out onto the upper corridor, heading in the opposite direction from her classroom to get to the bathroom. She came to a grinding halt as she rounded the corner. The way was blocked by them. The group of kids who made her life hell. Silently she cursed herself for forgetting that they had their lockers up here. A moment reprieve occurred as a trail of freshmen began filing past her, heading towards their classroom. April joined the line and managed to duck into the bathroom before anyone saw her. Quickly she set her books on the shelf over the paper dispenser and began to tend to herself.

Halfway through the bathroom door opened and the voices filtered into the cubicle.

"She's in here, I saw the freak come in here."

April swallowed, trapped in the worst possible place, her underwear round her ankle. For the briefest of moments she had visions of a zombie coming under the stall like in the zombie-comedy movie Jessica had dragged her to at Halloween. Instinctively she drew her legs upwards.

"The freaks in this one."

There was a noise outside the cubicle the sound of something heavy being dragged, as well as the sound of running water and flushing toilets. Mixed into a loud cacophony was more voices including some of the guys.

April finished and quickly redressed. Closing the lid to the toilet she sat down and braced her feet against the door, fear biting at her as she waited for what was coming next. She looked downwards as a shadow fell under the door and she realised that something had been put in the way of the door.

With a clatter and cackle the other kids filed out of the bathroom as the final call bell rang for class, leaving just the sound of water. Slowly April got down from the toilet and cautiously opened the door. She came face to face with a wall of teak, if she was not mistaken the back of the cabinet that had been in the hallway. Somehow, inexplicably, her tormenters had managed to manoeuvre into the bathroom at lightening quick speed. She pushed against the piece of furniture blocking her way. It didn't budge at all. She took a step back and took a deep breath, trying to consider her options. She could try climbing over the top or she could try and fit beneath the cubicle panel to the cubicle next door. As she looked down water began to seep across the floor. The toilets either side of her evidentially blocked. She could either get soaked or climb. Biting her lips to try not to cry, April reached for the top of the cabinet and tried to climb as the water began to flood the floor of her cubicle.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up with surprise as the front door opened, her eyebrows rose towards her hairline as a tear stained April slipped into the hallway. Quickly she turned up the tv making sure the twins were still engrossed in Beauty and the Beast and hurriedly made her way over to the door.

"I'm sorry," April whispered, rubbing her swollen face. "I cut sc…"

"I don't care about that. Why are you upset, huh?" Lorelai put her arm around April's shoulder and guided the teenager into kitchen. "I know it's your birthday on Saturday and so it's your prerogative to cry if you want to, but, spill."

"I just can't," April whispered cuddling into Lorelai's side.

"Can't what sweetie," Lorelai pulled April into a hug, the pair stopping just inside the kitchen but out of sight of the twins. "What happened?"

"They won't leave me alone, the jerks at school and it's just eating at me." April took a step back and wiped her face. "They keep calling me freak and they blocked me in the bathroom, and I want to talk to Mom, but I can't. Why does it bother me? It shouldn't bother me!"

"The freak thing, the bathroom thing or the Mom thing?" Lorelai warmly rubbed April's arm. "The freak thing is because you're thinking about how you're different, so you are a bit more aware of it and you're maybe not as quick as you should be because you're tired and working too much and worried about telling your Mom so you can't get your defences up quick enough. You don't need to worry about them, OK. Those jerks will always exist and I know it's easier said than done, but just ignore them. You've been pretty good at that so far." She looked down as the baby monitor sounded. "Come up and help me with Sam," she pushed April towards and up the stairs before sticking her head round the door. "One and Two, I'm in with Sam for a little bit, no climbing the walls, OK?"

"We won't Mommy." Willow looked up over her shoulder. "Mommy?"

"Yeah Honey bunch?" Lorelai asked.

"Can we get the magic that makes our stuff move?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Um, I don't think they sell that at Doose's," Lorelai smiled apologetically. "But I bet you two can play pretend that all our stuff moves."

Willow gave a soft sad sigh. "Ok Mommy."

"Sssssssshhhhh!" Kitty sounded in frustration. "You breaking the rules, no talking when movies is on. Right Mommy?"

"I'm sorry Bubba, you're right," Lorelai chewed her lip to prevent herself from giggling at Kitty's expression.

"Talk later, and we do pretend propyl," Kitty patted Willow's arm before returning her attention to the screen.

Lorelai nodded vaguely and then darted up the stairs following the hallway round to Sam's bedroom, she smiled as she took in April cuddling her young brother, the baby snuffling quietly as he wriggled to find a comfortable position. "So, you still haven't talked with your Mom?"

"I keep trying but something always gets in the way," April sighed heavily, "and I guess I'm scared. What if she hates me?"

"She won't hate you," Lorelai comforted the teenager. "She won't!" She tried to sound reassuring as April gave her a fearful look.

"She'll be mad that I told you first," April whispered.

"That is not your problem, you didn't tell us, we found out," Lorelai pointed out.

"But what if she doesn't want me? What if what happened with you and your parents happens with Mom?" April whispered tearfully.

Lorelai held her breath for her moment. "Apricot, that's completely different. I got pregnant at fifteen years old. I was sixteen when I had Rory. I embarrassed the two proudest people in the world. I ruined their plans. Yes, your Mom might be shocked, and yes, there might be fights, but I assure you, it won't be the same as that. For as much as I think Rory is the best thing that happened to me. My getting pregnant at such a young age was a massive mistake. Your sexuality is not a mistake! It's who you are and if your Mom has a problem with it, and that is a big if, then you know you are welcome here," she brought her hands up to rest on April's hand. "I know we asked before and you said no, but would you like me to help you talk to your Mom?" Slowly April gave an imperceptible nod. "Ok, now is she working?" she swallowed as April nodded again. "Does she have her cell with her?" April nodded once more. "Ok, look I'm going to go call her and leave a message. You keep Sam company for a bit, and I will be right back."

"Ok," April whispered, repositioning the baby when Sam opened his eyes.

Lorelai nodded softly and filed out of the nursery, moving over to her own bedroom so she could have some privacy for the phone call. She jumped slightly when the call was answered. "Anna! Hi! Sorry I was expecting your voicemail, April said you were working today."

"I'm on my break," Anna told her quickly. "I have a message from the school, April missed…"

"She's here, she's had a rough day and she cut school," Lorelai interrupted sensing the panic.

"Is she OK?"

"She's OK, she's been crying but she's OK," Lorelai assured Anna.

"I don't get off till nine," Anna whispered softly. "I can speak to my…"

"Anna, she's OK, she's cuddling Sam and just having some quiet time. How about if she comes with us to Friday night dinner and then I'll bring her back after that."

"That's a good idea," Anna paused for a moment. "Lorelai do you know what is wrong with her?"

"There isn't anything wrong with her, but, yes, I know what is bothering her." Lorelai listened to the silence for a moment. "She didn't tell me, more I found out, but then I have three little distractions that get people to say things by distracting from the internal filter."

"You know," Anna sighed sadly. "Does…"

"Anna, I think she's tried but she's worried about your reaction. She's a kid. She doesn't want to disappoint you," Lorelai answered quickly. "I'll come and sit and she can open up."

"I guess that's fine, but she's OK?"

"She will be," Lorelai assured Anna. "She's a great kid, she's just in the yuck years."

"I wish it was just acne," Anna sighed with an edge of humour in her voice.

"Nah, that's messy and expensive!" Lorelai smiled. "I'll see you later tonight Anna."

"Will…will Luke be there?"

"I'll ask April what she wants," Lorelai answered sagely. "I'll message you when I know."

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard sipped his drink and considered his granddaughter sat on his right. April's appearance at Friday Night Dinner had been somewhat of a surprise as it was not Luke's week so he had only been expecting Lorelai and his youngest grandchildren. He was somewhat bemused about the entire evening as it now appeared the twins were going to stay with him and Emily at the house while Lorelai took April home to her apartment in Hartford. Lorelai and Emily had taken the twins upstairs for them to have a kind of bedtime which would involve him carrying them out to the car later once Lorelai came back to get them. It was all somewhat puzzling and seemed to circle around April who looked incredibly crestfallen. He set his wine glass on the table and considered the subdued young girl sat silently beside him.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow with your mother for your birthday?" Richard asked softly.

"I think we're going shopping," April told him quietly. "I'm sorry I screwed up Grandma's plans for tonight."

"How did you screw up your Grandmother's plans?" Richard raised his eyebrows slightly. "A roast is a roast and as for dessert, Emily often skips dessert. She always thinks she needs to diet for some reason," he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Ok," April smiled weakly.

"Your mother is working tonight?" Richard pressed, his face pulling into a concerned frown as he watched April trace the pattern of the lace tablecloth.

"Yeah," April nodded softly.

"Does she work late often?" Richard pressed on trying to catch April's eye.

April nodded. "Sometimes, it depends on her shift pattern."

"I see," Richard swallowed the last of his drink and then looked forlornly at April, at a loss of what to do. He glanced around the room and then smiled. "Would you like to play the piano with me?"

"What?" April looked up at him in surprise. A soft smile spread across her face and she nodded softly.

"Excellent!" Richard pushed his chair back and gestured across to the piano. He indicated for April to take the right-hand side of the large bench that was sat behind the piano before sitting next to her. "Are you alright to sight read?"

"Could I have a quick look before we start?" April requested, peering intently at the sheet music that sat on the music stand. "Ok, we can go," April put her fingers in position and began to play the opening refrain.

"You know, if you mother is at work late on the weeks you are with her, you are more than welcome to join your grandmother and I for dinner, we would love to have you over." Richard smiled as April's fingers slipped on the keys for a moment. "If you would like, all you have to do is call."

"Thank you," April glanced at him sideways. "I'll bear that in mind."

"Good," Richard nodded. He frowned as he stumbled over a section. "Damn!"

"Just join back in when you can," April told him as she continued to play the piece.

Richard paused for a moment, his fingers hovered over the keys before joining in as April turned the page. "You know that if you ever want to talk to me or your grandmother about anything you can?" he sighed as the music came to a crashing halt and April looked at him warily. "Something is bothering you, I can tell, and I know you asked Emily a question about communication." He smiled reassuringly at April. "We may not understand your age group particularly well, that has been made abundantly clear to me at work, but we do know the stresses you face and we know how hard you work and how difficult it is for you to go back and forth between your mother's and your father's house…"

"Thank you Grandpa," April cut him off, looking down at her hands.

"For now, should we try with this piece again?" Richard held his fingers over the keys of the piano. "Second times the charm!"

* * *

 **xXx**

April pushed the door to her and Anna's apartment open and once she had removed the key from the lock held the door open for Lorelai, who was carrying Sam in his car seat.

"Hey Sweetie," Anna greeted her stepping out of the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," April wrung her hands nervously, a frown flushed across her face as Luke stepped out from the kitchen behind Anna. "Dad?"

"Hi" Luke smiled weakly at April. "I know that you said that you didn't want me here but…"

"I told your Dad, and he wanted to come and support you," Lorelai squeezed April's shoulder.

"We're not going to fight," Anna assured April, her voice edged with nervousness. "We're just going to sit and talk."

"Would you like me to stay, or would you like to speak to just your Mom and Dad?" Lorelai asked softly.

April looked at her for a moment, before glancing nervously at Anna and Luke. Slowly April whispered. "I'd like you to stay."

"Alright," Lorelai gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's go in the living room," Anna directed the group into the small living room at the end of the hallway.

The room was cramped and only held a squat two seater sofa, an armchair and a small kitchen table. Lorelai moved to the armchair, calmly sitting down and getting Sam out of his car seat. The baby looked somewhat bemused at all the toing and froing but after a moment of being nestled in Lorelai's arms began to drift asleep. Luke moved to the edge of the sofa, sitting nearest Lorelai, while Anna took the remaining seat leaving April stood by the door, looking fearfully at her Mom.

April gnawed on her lip for a few moments, her sleeves of her grey sweatshirt pulled over clenched fists. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, pulling her arms around her torso. "Um…so…I…um, I…um…I think I identify as a biromantic asexual or homoromantic, I'm not quite sure," she looked at Anna warily.

Anna blinked several times her face pulling into a look of confusion. "Um… Sweetie, I'm sorry but I don't know what that means?"

"Um…" April scratched the back of her head, shifting her weight from one hip to another. "I…I don't get feelings of desire, that's the asexual bit, um…the other bit means I have romantic feelings," she shifted nervously again, "but I don't know if I like boys."

Anna's mouth dropped open slightly.

"I have a girlfriend," April blurted. "Her names Jessica, well she says I'm her girlfriend."

"Oh," Anna blinked a few times as she assimilated. "Ok," Anna rubbed her hands together using the time to pull her thoughts together. "I'm sorry Sweetie, I'm not I understand the sp…"

"I have literature!" April interrupted. "You can read it if you like."

"I'd like that," Anna nodded. "I have a few questions though."

"Ok," April's shoulder's curled nervously.

"Does Jessica make you happy?" Anna asked carefully.

April nodded imperceptibly. "I like how I feel with her."

"Good, and how long have you been going out with her?" Anna asked her next question.

"Ten months," April looked at her mother warily out of the top of her eyes.

"OK," Anna took a deep breath. "Why didn't you te…" she paused for a moment. "Why didn't you want to talk about her?"

"I thought everyone might get mad," April whispered. "Because…I don't know…With everything and with school and I just, I didn't want everyone to get mad."

"Oh Sweetheart," Anna stood up, she held her arms out indicating to April that she was going to hug her but giving April enough time to move if she wanted. "I'm not mad about that. I'm annoyed you felt you couldn't tell me…us," she glanced over her shoulder at Luke and Lorelai. Slowly she let April step into her arms. "I just want you to be happy Sweetie, everything else is just noise."


	18. Standards

**AN - Thanks guys, Anna's reaction was part understanding, part relief that April is talking to her. The Gilmore reaction is coming ;) The bullies well...hmmm...slightly spoilery not right away but I have something planned for them for later though now I have the vision of Emily Gilmore kicking ass and I may need to change it. Now I say this with all seriousness, but does anyone know how I managed to write the Pursuit of Happiness so quickly! This one seems to be taking a lot longer and I'm not sure why. Anyways random writer worries to one side, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. As ever any mistakes are my own, reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy x.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Standards**

Emily looked up as Richard stumbled through the front door into the house. "Be careful Richard!" she admonished, she frowned slightly as she caught a whiff of alcohol in the air. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, but I had the delight of being doused in single malt whiskey when a bottle was dropped in the staff room," Richard looked down at his pant legs. "Some of my colleagues are very happy that term is coming to a close. They forget that some of us still have work to do," he paused as he took in the circular table beside the door. His brow creased in wariness. "What is all this?" he nodded at the piles of papers that covered the surface.

"Planning for the trip to the Lake House," Emily explained as she moved a piece of paper from one pile to another.

"That's not until July Emily, that's 2 months away," Richard looked at her incredulously.

"I am well aware of that Richard," Emily rolled her eyes, "but it all takes planning, not least because I have to work out where on earth we are going to put a big rig."

"A what?" Richard stared at her in surprise.

"Rory has asked if it is alright if Spencer's father visits for a few days," she peered at him over the top of his glasses with a look of displeasure. "Whilst I would like to meet the father of the man our granddaughter is marrying, I am less than impressed about the thought of some horrible nasty big rig cab in our lovely driveway."

"Forgive me Emily," Richard put his briefcase down on the ground. "Why would he bring his truck cab? Surely he can just come by car."

"Because he doesn't have a car, he has a truck cab, which he lives in," Emily pursed her lips. "All year round he lives in a truck, a truck Richard! We're going to have to say he works in logistics, which I suppose is technically true."

"Careful my dear your snobbery is showing." The corner of Richard's mouth curled slightly. "He is a classically trained violinist and more importantly he is Spencer's father."

"I am aware of that," Emily frowned at him. "I just don't like the idea of a truck in the driveway. what if it spills oil everywhere, or breaks something turning around?" she shivered slightly. "His name is Grady by the way. Spencer's father."

"Grady," Richard nodded as he assimilated the knowledge. "I take it from your face that you shall be petitioning Rory and Spencer that their firstborn son not be named after him."

"Oh Richard please, it's a perfectly nice name, it's just not to my taste," Emily looked down at her notes before looking back up with a quizzical expression. "Though Grady Anderton II does have a nice ring to it."

"Do not even dare bring that up with Rory, she's too young to be thinking about children," Richard shook his head in dismay.

"Too young?" Emily looked at him in bemusement. "She's 25 Richard…" she paused for a moment, "in fact Rory is exactly the same age I was when I fell for Lorelai."

"And we had enjoyed a number of years of marriage before that," Richard nodded his head curtly. "Rory should get the same opportunity to enjoy her marriage before she even considers children. Not least for the fact that that would make us great grandparents. Are you ready to be a great grandmother?"

Emily straightened her shoulders at the thought and gave the slightest indication of disagreement at the idea. "Well we can hardly blame Rory for that can we?"

"Nor would we want to," Richard gave her a knowing look. "My credit card might…"

"I don't spoil our grandchildren," Emily rose from her chair to take his jacket, "well I don't overly spoil our grandchildren."

"I'm just teasing Dear," Richard smiled at her. "So, shall we all fit?"

"Just," Emily sighed and look at her notes. "Us, Luke and Lorelai, of course Sam will go in with them," she started to count rooms on her hands. "April, the twins, Grady, Rory and Spencer, and Gigi."

"Gigi is coming," Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No Francine?"

"No, Francine is going to the Bahamas, it's Christopher's wedding," she scowled, "it works out quite well if you ignore the fact that a father abandoning his two daughters. Still Gigi gets on well with the twins and Rory is always looking for things to do with her."

"Our compound shall be full then, are we getting help?"

"Yes, a cook and a maid, they shall stay in the space above the garage. I don't want Luke to have to worry about cooking," Emily nodded towards another stack of paper. "I think I have everything under control. I just wanted to get the bulk of it done so I can focus on the foundation and the fundraiser for that, along with the summer literacy launch event and the goodness knows what else we have to attend," Emily nodded towards another stack of paper. "I also want you to have a think about what you would like to do when we go to New Hampshire so that I can ensure you have the appropriate clothing."

"What I wore last year is…" Richard trailed off as Emily gave him an incredulous sideways look. "Yes dear I'll have a think."

* * *

 **xXx**

"I still don't understand how your school puts on three college fairs a year and Stars Hollow High can't even manage one," Jessica strode along with April through the courtyard at Chilton, she paused momentarily glancing around the courtyard. "Though I think most of these are out of my league," she held her hand up as April began to protest. "Even if I was smart enough, anything that costs more than $12,000 dollars a year is out of the questions. If I get in, I'm going to one of the state universities and probably living at home."

"There's financial aid," April pointed out, guiding Jessica towards the stand for MIT. "You could apply for that."

"I don't qualify for enough to be able to cover what we need, I don't think," Jessica told April with a sigh. "The household income is too high but not enough to cover anything out of state and I'm not smart enough to get scholarships. Plus, I don't want to get saddle with mountains and mountains of debt." She chuckled lightly as April grabbed hold of the MIT brochure. "Don't you already have three copies of this?"

"Yeah but I need a fresh one to give Grandpa, I need to mount a very good case for MIT if he is going to pay," April studied the cover.

"From what you've told me about your grandfather he will happily pay for you to go to college." Jessica took the brochure away from April and flicked through it.

"Nuh uh," April rolled her eyes. "My grandfather is a proud Yale alumnus. Lorelai says we basically have to pledge allegiance to the place. I have to have a really good case for wanting to go to MIT."

"Besides the fact that it's like one of the top universities in the world!" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Yes, besides that," April grinned. "Please just pick up some brochures, you might see something you like."

"I know, I'll see something I like and then I will feel mad because I can't afford to go," Jessica rolled her eyes. "Fine Ok, I'll get a few brochures. I need liberal arts ones, not super science and math places. I don't even know what I want to major in. English maybe."

"You should talk to Rory, she majored in English, she can tell you all about it entails," April offered with a smile. She started to walk towards the Yale stand. "I'm going for Yale as my back up, as well as Stanford, Wesleyan, Harvard, University of Michigan, we have to apply to at least six."

"You're so smart April, don't panic," Jessica smiled at her knowingly. "Oh look, East Connecticut state and surprise, the booth is empty."

"Because it's public?" April frowned slightly. "Do you think I'm being elitist by wanting to go to a private university?"

"No," Jessica flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. "You're looking for the best education there is, your family have the money and you are smart enough to get it. You deserve to go to one of the best schools. Relax babes, now let me get my brochure."

* * *

 **xXx**

"It cost $10 to get in," Spencer griped as he and Rory walked into the crowded convention space. "$10 just to get in." He stared bewildered at the map. "I don't understand why we are here Rory. I thought we're having it in Stars Hollow so the food will be done by someone from there, and the flowers by the people your Mom uses at the Inn. We know it's either going to be at the Dragonfly or at the square so we don't need venues. I'm not touching dresses, what else is there?" He looked around the convention room somewhat alarmed.

"I don't know," Rory shook her head. "Seriously, we need a venue, food, clothes, invitations, flowers and cake. That and like the license and rings. I don't know what else there is but Grandma suggested we come."

"So because your grandmother suggested we come, we've come," Spencer looked at her over the top of the map.

"She wanted to come with us. I said we would look and let her know what we are thinking," Rory looped her arm through his.

"But what else do we need?" Spencer asked softly. "All I want is to be married to you."

"All I want is to be married to you, but you have met my grandmother, you know what she's like," Rory sighed as they began wandering through the stands. "She's excited and she has a tendency of going a bit far. She wants the day to be special."

"What about that? Is that special?" Spencer pointed to a stand for a company named Bridal Fountain.

"We are not having a fountain of champagne," Rory buried her face in his shoulder. "Could you imagine, with five years olds and a toddler, not to mention Sookie. It would be carnage!"

"No, not the champagne one," Spencer moved her so she was standing where had been. "That one."

"A chocolate fountain!" Rory cooed. "Still likely to be carnage but it's a thought. Maybe they do a coffee one. Me and Mom could dance in it."

"Maybe," Spencer chuckled, they continued down the walkway wandering fairly aimlessly as sales people tried to catch their attention. Eventually they turned the corner and both of them stopped dead in their tracks as they came across two giant inflatable balls. "Zorbing!"

"Well that would make a statement," Rory chuckled, she tugged Spencer's arm pulling him away as she realised that he had caught the attention of the sales person. "It would also make Grandma have a coronary and there is no way I want to deal with Taylor Doose about a permit for that."

"Zorbing at a wedding, that's insane!" Spencer peered over his shoulder. "If we find a paintball stand I'm leaving."

"We are not paintballing at our wedding. Again with the five year olds, and Mom!" Rory pulled him towards the food area. "Come on let's score some free food samples at least then it won't be a total bust."

"I guess, though it's not free because we had to pay to get in," Spencer followed her. "I had no idea how complicated weddings are supposed to be," he paused as he took in a stand offering wedding invitations. "Hey," he stopped completely, pulling Rory back, "what do you think of that?" he pointed out an invitation that looked like a movie ticket.

"Really?"

"You don't like it," Spencer looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his face a little crestfallen.

"I like it," Rory looked at the invitation and smiled, "but you're not a movie fan."

"I like movies, you love movies, and I would way prefer that to something like that," he pointed out an overly fussy laser cut invitation with a pink ribbon and a diamante button. "Either we go super plain or we go funky. I think that's you."

"But everything is turning out to be about me," Rory whispered softly. "I don't want it to be all about me, it's our day."

"Rory I just want you to be happy. I think that's you. Short of getting a library of books… what?" he asked knowingly as he watched a glimmer of an idea flush across her face.

"What if instead of flowers we had our centrepieces as books, like a selection of books we like or use," Rory smiled excitedly at him. "We both like books."

"We do," Spencer nodded. "So, things we enjoy?"

"Isn't that the best thing? a party to celebrate us is themed around what we enjoy and like," Rory reached for the invitation, "books, movies, music, our friends and family. It doesn't have to be one thing, its lots of things because we're more than one thing."

"Agreed," Spencer reached into his wallet. "Our wedding is a celebration of us. In which case I'd like to stake my claim for table numbers after chemical symbols, I thought that was a cute idea. But only if we do them out of scrabble tiles. And we'll only use the numbers in order of the periodic table."

"Sold," Rory grinned as he paid the invitation.

"You know, your grandmother is going to hate this," Spencer took his change and studied the business card the vendor handed to him.

"I don't care, this is our day, mine and yours and we will have what we want." She took the sample invite from him and tucked it safely in her bag. "Grandma will just have to deal."

"You know if you say that to her, you will have to say it in the presence of your Mom," Spencer pulled Rory back into the wandering crowd. "Otherwise Lorelai will kill you."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke looked up from the counter in surprise as he heard Lorelai's voice. It was mid-morning on a Tuesday, a time which she never usually visited the diner. "Hey," he smiled and rounded the counter holding the door open while Lorelai bumped the stroller up the step. "What ya doing here?"

"We're on a walk," Lorelai gave him a mildly exasperated look. She threaded the stroller through the door and took a step into the diner allowing the twins to come in behind her. Taking a step closer to Luke she peered at him out of the top of her eyes. "The twins are in a major weird ramble conversation that I can't understand, which I know I should because I taught them how to do it. Sam is laughing at everything which is actually quite annoying. I haven't washed my hair in three days because I forgot. I hate it when you have early deliveries because you're gone before I wake up and we don't snuggle and I'm horny as hell!" she reeled off in one breath.

"You also apparently don't need oxygen," Luke placed his hand in the base of her spine and kissed her softly. "You forgot to wash your hair?"

Lorelai shook her head in exasperation, "I think, I can't remember but it feels yuck," she looked down as Sam let out a little chortle. "Why don't I find that cute? I found it cute last night. Today like nails on a blackboard."

"You OK?" Luke creased his brow in concern.

"I have no idea. Could we just go make out in the store room? It might help," Lorelai looked at him pleadingly.

"I'd love to but we have three kids to watch," Luke nodded to the twins, he watched his daughters for a moment, his eyebrows raising further as he listened to their conversation. "What are they talking about?"

"I genuinely have no idea but give it a moment it will get better."

"Bug," Kitty suddenly announced.

"Chicken," Willow responded.

Lorelai shook her head and gestured dramatically at the twins to signify her point was made. "Please can we make out?"

"Lane gets here at 11, we can then," Luke pointed her towards the table. "In the meantime, I can make you pancakes."

"Can you roll it around you…" Lorelai squeaked as Luke kissed her on the lips. "That's a fun way to shut me up, I'd prefer the other way but still."

"Sit, relax, I'll make you pancakes," Luke pushed her to sit down on the seat. He moved to the pass to place the order, but paused as he sensed movement behind him. He turned and stared at Lorelai, "What are you doing?"

"Getting coffee, it's better here," Lorelai squeezed past him to grab a mug.

"You don't serve yourself," Luke frowned at her. He darted to block her path but she reached over him.

"Well you didn't serve me," Lorelai pointed out taking the pot. "You also didn't take the girls orders, I believe they want a bacon milkshake."

"That is your influence," Luke took the coffee pot away from her. "I will bring you coffee," he pushed her out from behind the counter.

"What's this?" Lorelai paused, reaching for the letter that Luke had been reading when she and the children had come in. "Chilton? The Headmaster? They're finally giving you the meeting you've been asking for. We've only asked what 6 times, I'm guessing the bathroom incident means it had to happen."

"At least," Luke took the letter away from her. "Anna, can't get off work so I'm flying solo, it means you'll have to pick the twins up from Hannah's."

"Not a problem." Lorelai took the letter back from him and read it again. "Headmaster Charleston, if I iron your shirt will you do that thing I like but you hate?"

"What thing that you like but I hate?" Luke looked at her blankly and then grimaced. "You really are horny today!"

"I can't help it, I don't know what it is," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "What is it Willow?" she looked downwards as Willow suddenly appeared at her side.

"Sam throwed up Mommy, then he laughed," Willow told her with a sigh. "I think he pooped too."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Ok Honey Bunch," she gave Luke a tired look. "Can I have a donut milkshake? It has Mommy magic in."

"Take your coffee," Luke poured her a healthy measure. "That will give you your Mommy magic."

"It's in short supply today," Lorelai shook her head. "I'm serious about making out in the store room."

"I know," Luke rolled his eyes, "and I said when Lane gets here," he squeezed her hand. "I'll get your pancakes."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke watched the plain secretary leave the wood panelled office with a hint of nervousness. This building, this school, always made him feel inadequate, even if he did scrub up well when wearing a suit and tie. He peered at the stone fireplace, taking in the subtle yet intricate details of the masonry and he started to calculate how long something like that would have taken to make.

"Mr Danes."

Luke jumped slightly, not realising the door had opened. Luke stumbled to his feet and held out his hand to the portly headmaster as the man walked past him. "Thanks for seeing me."

"Thank you for coming in," Charleston shook Luke's hand for the briefest of moments before rounding his desk. "I called you in to discuss April."

"Yeah," Luke sat back in his seat. "These kids have been…"

"I called you in to discuss April's behaviour on Saturday," Charleston took his seat and peered at Luke over the large wooden desk.

Luke froze for a moment, his train of thought lost. "Saturday? The college fair? She was really excited after that. What about her behaviour?"

"She brought a girl with her," Charleston pulled a folder in front of him. "A young lady who does not attend this school."

"Yeah, Jessica, April asked her homeroom teacher if it was OK because Jessica's school doesn't have a college fair. The teacher said yes," Luke shook his head, failing to see what the issue was.

"After April left the college fair, she was seen holding hands with this young lady, in a very intimate manner," Charleston glanced at the folder and then closed it. "I don't need to remind you that this school has strict rules about proper decorum."

"Proper decorum?" Luke repeated, slowly he leant forward and fixed the older man with a fierce stare. "Where were they holding hands? In the school?" Luke sounded incredulously.

"Outside the school gates. However, all students are representing the school, they must behave in an appropriate manner…"

"Was she wearing her school uniform?" Luke interrupted, "I don't think she was, I don't really pay that much attention to fashion, but I'm pretty sure she came into the diner after dropping Jessica off she was wearing pants and a t-shirt."

"That is beside the point," Charleston bristled slightly. "She was representing the school…"

"You mean like those kids who have been bullying her? The ones that myself, April's mother and three teachers have mentioned and you've done nothing about apart from stick up a few posters. The kids that trapped her in a bathroom cubicle." Luke hissed. "My kid was outside the school grounds, out of school uniform. How was she representing the school? she could have just been any kid walking down the street. No, this is not about April representing the school, this is about you and your small mindedness. That's what this is about, her holding hands with a girl." He took a deep breath. "I don't really understand what she says she is. It's a word that I can't remember that sounds like a pen. To be honest it doesn't really bother me, it's her thing and as long as she's happy then what the hell. And the thing is it's one of the few things that does make her happy. What doesn't make her happy is this school, not the academics, she loves that could do with a little less homework but that's the nature of being a smart kid in a good school. She's unhappy, because of the kids who make her life hell and the letters that you send about her not participating, when she does. And when we try to talk to you about that you fob us off and cancel meetings because we're not the right type of family for you. Which is crap because every kid deserves a chance regardless of their parent's bank balance and it's not like we flake out on payment. If you want to have a conversation with me about how we can make April's final year in high school better. About what we are going to do about the bullying then I will sit and talk to you, but you will not lecture me about my kid's sexuality because that is none of your god damn business!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mommy," Kitty skipped over to Lorelai. "We watch this movie about a dolly?"

"Movie about a dolly?" Lorelai absentmindedly looked up from her work. With Luke in Hartford she had had to pick the twins up from the childminder and for some reason the financial information for the Inn was taking forever this week meaning she was only half done. "I don't think we have time to watch a movie Bubba, it's nearly dinner time and then we have bed time."

"A little bit, please Mommy," Willow asked, hovering beside Lorelai.

"What dolly movie is it?" Lorelai took the case to look at it. She gasped, one of those moments that if she had been drinking she would have spat out her drink. "No Bambinos, you cannot watch this movie."

"But it's got a dolly in," Willow pouted and then tried fluttering her eyelashes. "Please Mommy."

"You can watch this movie when you are sixteen and not a day earlier. This is not your kind of movie," Lorelai shoved the DVD case for Chuckie inside her laptop bag. She frowned. "How did you get that anyway? That movie is on the high shelf."

"Um…" Kitty looked sheepishly at her feet. "I climbed."

"You climbed the bookcase?" Lorelai shook her head. "No climbing on the bookcase Bubba, you could hurt yourself." She smoothed Kitty's hair. "Ok, no climbing!"

"Ok Mommy, so can we watch a movie?" Kitty looked at her hopefully.

"Just until Daddy gets home," Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Willow protested loudly, "but Daddy's home now," she pointed to the window.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder and frowned. Luke had arrived home and was pacing back and forth along the driveway. "Ok you two, go pick one of your movies. I'm going to talk to Daddy," she saved her work and grabbed the baby monitor. Waving the twins into the living room Lorelai raced outside pausing momentarily on the top of the porch steps to watch Luke walk back and forth a few times. "Hun?"

"That school," Luke hissed, looking at her for a moment before marching in the opposite direction. "They had the nerve to call me in because someone saw April outside of the school holding Jessica's hand. They had the nerve to call me to complain about April not maintaining proper decorum, about how she was letting the school down."

Lorelai scowled. "You're not serious?"

"Oh yeah," Luke jerked his head angrily. "I wanted to reach across the desk and smash that smug bigoted man's face into it. They've done nothing about those little jackasses who are bullying her and making her life hell, but they saw her out of uniform, off of the premises, holding hands with Jessica and bang," he smacked his hands together. "They call us in just like that."

"What did you do?" Lorelai took a step towards him.

"I told him it was none of his business, and that if he wanted to talk about the bullying issue I would talk to him," Luke took a deep breath. "What gives him the right to..." he trailed off, stopping in his pacing and staring back at the house with his hands clenched as his nostrils flaring.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder. Willow was stood in the doorway, her blue eyes wide with nervousness. "What is it Honey Bunch?"

"Granma," Willow pointed inside, "the phone ringed the message thingy," she pointed again. "Granma sounded mad," she gave Lorelai a sad look. "Daddy's mad too."

"Ok Honey bunch, did you guys pick a movie?" Lorelai moved back towards the house, she paused in the doorway and pushed Willow towards the living room. She could see the flashing light that indicated a message. "You Ok Kitty?"

"I can do it Mommy," Kitty called to her. The little girl pushed the button on the front of the DVD player, "We gonna watch Winnie da Pooh," she held up the cover to show Lorelai. "Kay?"

"Ok Bubba," Lorelai nodded.

"Mommy," Willow pawed at her, "Daddy's mad and Grama."

"It's Ok, Willow," Lorelai kissed Willow and gave her a reassuring hug. "Go watch the movie. I'm going to talk with Daddy."

"Ok," Willow kissed her back, "and Granma?"

"I'll talk to Grandma too," Lorelai assured her, she waited for Willow to go back into the living room. Slowly she turned back to Luke. "Hun?"

"I can't deal with your parents Lorelai," Luke whispered at a volume barely audible to her from his position.

"I will deal with them. I will talk to them tomorrow." Lorelai slowly walked towards him. "Is there any trouble with the school?"

"Charleston was pissed but no, there's no trouble with the school," Luke took a shuddering angry breath. "I don't know what to do?"

"I know," Lorelai rubbed his bicep comfortingly. "Are you Ok to come in?"

"I don't think I can cope with them right now," Luke looked up at the house shamefacedly. "I can't cope with my own kids, I'm…"

"No," Lorelai rubbed his arm. "You had a crappy day. Look, go to Sniffy's. Talk to Maisy and Buddy. Cool down. I'll sort the kids out. We can talk about this later OK," She kissed him tenderly. "Ok?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded and slowly turned. "Lorelai?"

"I know Hun."

* * *

 **xXx**

"You'll have to sit at the bar, we're busy tonight," Maisy muttered at him the moment he walked through the door to Sniffy's.

The restaurant was indeed busy, packed full of people he didn't recognise as regular. Without comment Luke walked slowly towards the bar and pulled himself onto one of the stools. Moments later he felt a breeze down his neck as Maisy rushed past him into the kitchen. She reappeared a seconds later carrying another tray of food. "Help yourself to a beer, Buddy's put some food on."

Luke nodded sullenly and rose from his chair and moved around to the other side of the bar. He served himself a half from the tap and then returned to his seat, nursing the glass in his hand while he tried to calm down.

"Did you have an appointment with the lawyer over custody we didn't know about?" Maisy asked when she returned to the bar. She moved behind the bar watching him warily.

"No," Luke shook his head, moving his hands as Maisy set a tray of Dorito chips in from of him. "I don't wan…"

"Eat the chips, you're hungry so you're cranky," Maisy admonished. "Bank meeting?"

"No."

"Well give me a clue Lucas, you don't dress up in those fancy threads for just nothing," Maisy peered over her glasses at him.

"April's school," Luke sighed heavily.

"About the bullying?" Maisy leaned in closer, "are they finally going to do something about that?"

"That's what I thought it was about," Luke sighed. Frustrated he took a chip and chewed it while he collected his thoughts. "April has a girlfriend. She's not gay. Asexual that's what she said."

"What's that mean?" Maisy looked at him curiously.

"No sexual desire," Luke clarified.

"Which is what every father of a teenage girl secretly wants," Maisy smiled softly, "so how does she have a girlfriend?"

"She's in a romantic relationship," Luke sighed. "I didn't know there was a difference but apparently there is and she has a girlfriend and she was seen by someone holding hands."

Maisy watched him for a moment. "Is it that Jessica girl?"

Luke looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, how did you…?"

"April has a lot of you in her, she looked at that girl the way you look at Lorelai," Maisy waved her hand dismissively, "but she's from Stars Hollow. How did someone from that fancy school see them?"

"It was outside the school. April took Jessica to the college fair at Chilton," Luke drained his beer and stilled his hand on the glass when Maisy tried to take it to give him another one. "I gotta drive."

Maisy disappeared from view for a moment, bending down to collect a bottle of sparkling water and open it before placing it in front of him. "And someone reported it to the school, and they hauled you in there to…"

"Yeah," Luke cut her off, his shoulders slumping. "I told them that was none of their business."

"It's not," Maisy agreed. "You pulled them up on the lack of doing things with the bullying?"

Luke nodded as he picked at the label on the bottle of water "Yeah, and the Gilmores have found out."

"Well I hope they give the school hell," Maisy muttered, looking over her shoulder as Buddy appeared with a salad. "We're you supposed to be cooking tonight?"

"Yeah, the Gilmore's aren't going to…" Luke nodded in thanks at Buddy.

"You have no idea what the Gilmore's are going to do," Maisy peered at him over the rim of her glasses "but they aren't getting what they paid for and they love that girl. We need food for the girls," Maisy turned to Buddy. "Finger buffet platter."

"Good idea," Buddy nodded earnestly. "Fifteen minutes and I got half a chocolate cake that has them written all over it, you can take that too," the older man fixed Luke with a nervous look. "We've got your back"

"You don't even know what I was talking about," Luke stared at the older man.

"Doesn't matter son," Buddy patted his hand comfortingly. "We've always got your back. Now call Lorelai and tell her your bringing dinner home."


	19. Other people's business

**AN - Thanks guys, glad you liked it. Luke's a good Dad he needs time to show it more then with the little kids. As for the Gilmore's reaction well that is this chapter ;). Francine, maybe a bit of a traitor but then Chris is her son so not completely, It's complicated is probably a more appropriate description. Sorry this one took longer, I did a complete rewrite on it. As ever, all mistakes my own, reviews always welcome, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 –Other people's business**

Lorelai sighed as she lifted Sam out of the car seat and quickly closed the minivan door. The 3 month old cooed, seemingly recognising his grandparents' house. She had left the twins with Babette seeing that Luke was still het up over his meeting at the school and Lorelai knew he didn't have the patience for the twins and customers and at least with the customers he could have some distance. She didn't want to have Sam with her but the baby was still on tap and while she was hoping for a quick conversation with her parents, she knew it was going to be a long slog and she didn't want to mess up the baby's carefully planned routine, especially as he had only just gotten used to it.

Balancing the baby and her bag she made her way over to the large wooden door and rang the doorbell. This doorway was the last place she wanted to be. Her mother had left two irate message last night. Whilst Emily had refused to go into the details of her anger with 'this ridiculous machine' Lorelai had read between the lines. She was hoping that the anger was purely directed at Luke over his argument with the school, but Lorelai was sure that some of what had been said between her parents and their friends the Charleston's had been about April. She wasn't even sure why she needed to speak to them, why her parents needed to be involved, but now that they were it was better that she tried to manage them then leave it open ended and let Luke and April take the hit.

The door was opened by a maid, same uniform different face and Lorelai plastered a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm the daughter, this is the grandson, are my parents' home."

"Yes," the maid took a step back and let Lorelai enter. "Do you want me to take anything?"

"Oh no we're good. I have the wet wipes," Lorelai patted the bag on her hip. "This one has a habit of just producing fluids when he sees fit."

"My daughter was the same," the maid smiled indulgently at Sam. "Your mother is in…"

"Lorelai!" Emily strode into the foyer her voice shrill.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai kept her smile in place. "Look, I brought Sam in all his grandsonny goodness," she shoved the baby into Emily's arms, hoping that the baby would temper her mother's anger.

Emily seemingly lost her train of thought, her face softening as she cuddled Sam to her. "He's growing so quickly," she straightened the little hooded sweater that Sam was wearing. "I do love it when babies fill out."

"Oh Sam, she's calling you fat," Lorelai grinned.

"I am not calling him fat," Emily scowled at Lorelai, "he's just more solid these days."

"He's going to be a little bruiser," Lorelai's smile widened as Sam smiled back at her. "Quarterback of the football team. No track!" She tapped Sam's belly. "Luke did track," she added as Emily looked at her blankly.

"I see," Emily repositioned Sam. "I assume you are here to talk to me about the debacle at the school."

Lorelai sighed heavily, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah."

"Your husband was unconscionably rude to Hanle,n" Emily fixed Lorelai with an accusatorial look.

"He was mad," Lorelai sighed, she waved her hands indicating to Emily that she wanted to enter the living room. "Is Dad here?"

"I'm here Lorelai," Richard came up behind Lorelai. "Hello," he gave Lorelai a small smile before his attention was drawn to Sam. "Hello Samuel," Richard tried to take the baby but Emily shot him a look of affront. "Alright but I want to hold him later."

"So, should we go in," Lorelai nodded towards the living room again. Steeling herself for what was to come she followed her parents into the living room. They took one of the couches allowing them to prop Sam in between them. Taking the couch opposite Lorelai smiled at the baby who seemed a little uncertain about the new surface. "So…"

Emily interrupted. "Your husband was…"

"Rude to Hanlen, though to be fair he did deserve it," Lorelai bit back. She swallowed her rising anger. "So I'm guessing that Hanlen moaned to his wife and then she moaned at you."

"The Charleston's are very dear friends of ours," Emily shimmied her shoulders in annoyance. "Luke was rude and disrespectful."

"Luke thought he'd been called in to discuss the fact that April is being bullied, instead your very dear friend started attacking April, Luke was defending her," Lorelai folded her arms, clenching her hands beside her torso as she felt her anger rising.

"Well we'll get to that mess later," Emily hissed.

"Emily," Richard interjected warningly. "April is being bullied?"

"Yes," Lorelai felt her anger shift. "She's never really fitted in there but she's kept herself to herself and never caused any problem. The last couple of months she's been noticed by this bunch of kids and they've been making her life difficult. The school has done the usual memo and poster but it's not got any better."

"A little bit of teasing never hurt anyone," Richard pointed out softly.

"Stealing her things," Lorelai explained further. "Forcing her to do their work to get her things back, blocking the bathroom door so she can't get out, along with name calling. The only thing they haven't done is physically hurt her, probably because they do actually have a brain cell amongst them," Lorelai looked challengingly at her father.

"I see," Richard sighed softly, "and Luke thought he was being called in to discuss that."

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded.

"And instead…"

"Instead," Emily interjected. "Hanlen called him in to discuss April's improper behaviour that discredited the school."

"Mom," Lorelai shot angrily, she paused as Sam began to whimper, frowning slightly as Emily scooped the baby up. "April did nothing to discredit the school, she was outside the grounds, she was not wearing uniform…"

"She's a lesbian," Emily hissed.

"No she's not, and even if she was there is nothing wrong with that," Lorelai scowled at her mother.

"I suppose it's just some fad, something that…"

"Mom," Lorelai barked. She sighed as Sam started crying. "I'm sorry Little Man."

"Excuse me," the maid appeared at the doorway. "Would you like me to take the baby?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Lorelai stood up and reached across the coffee table. She wrestled Sam from Emily's arms and after a moment to hug and calm him slightly handed him to the maid. "Thanks," Lorelai took several deep calming breaths, watching the maid take Sam into the kitchen and out of earshot slowly she turned and faced her parents. "April is Asexual, she is in a romantic relationship with a girl. This girl is who she was holding hands with. And as Luke said to your dear friend Hanlen, it is really none of your business."

"And Luke thought he had been called in to speak about April being bullied," Richard asked, he got to his feet and moved towards the fireplace. "And that is why this argument occurred."

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded.

"An argument is no call for rudeness," Emily shivered slightly.

"I don't think Luke rude, I think your dear friend was pissed at being called out," Lorelai folded her arms, her eyes darting between her father and mother.

"Lorelai!"

"She's right," Richard whispered softly.

"Richard!" Emily's head whipped round to look at her husband with lightning speed. "You are not suggesting…"

"I am suggesting that Hanlen has forgotten who April is, that he has forgotten that she is our granddaughter. We pay her fees through the foundation Emily due to the tax break." Richard folded his arms.

"Bitty called me, they know who April is," Emily looked at him incredulous.

"No, Bitty knows who April is, because Bitty Charleston has never forgotten anything in her life if she thought she could stir the pot with it." Richard cleared his throat. "Hanlen has done the bare minimum of his responsibility because he didn't want to anger someone's parents, someone who no doubt has paid a lot of money to get their child into the school. No doubt because their child is a dunce. Just as he's called Luke in for this meeting because someone who donates a lot of money to the school saw something they didn't like. April, as a 'foundation kid' so is easy to ignore and to target. Hanlen has forgotten who she is, and Luke called him out."

"Hanlen is a good man and a very dear friend of ours," Emily pointed out angrily.

"Hanlen is a good man, surrounded by pushy parents who throw money to ensure their little darling gets what they want," Richard huffed. "You remember what it was like when Lorelai was at school. Those dim-witted children are there because Daddy paid over the odds to get them in. It used to make my blood boil that Lorelai had to put up with their stupidity when she was so capable."

"Really," Emily scoffed folding her arms. "There are bigger issues here."

"Yes, like the fact that our granddaughter has been bullied and her school has done the bare minimum to fix it," Richard folded his arms and pressed his lips together. "I will speak with Hanlen and smooth this out, and I will also remind him who April is and what exactly I have spent on his educational establishment and that I have many connections within the educational community and if he doesn't step up I will not hesitate to denigrate the school."

"And what about the other thing?" Emily fixed him with an annoyed stare.

"Asexual?" Richard looked at Lorelai for clarification. On her nod, he shrugged. "At least we don't have to worry about her getting pregnant"

Emily stared at Ricard for a long moment before turning to sourly look at Lorelai. "You're not going to jump on him for that?"

"I said the same thing," Lorelai shrugged.

"I don't understand this," Emily shook her head. "How can you both be so calm about this?"

"It's just a label Emily. I can't say I understand it," Richard scratched his head self-consciously, "but we did it at work about what students may be assigning themselves. Lots of acronyms and terms," he waved his hand. "I didn't understand much of it, probably why I remember it. I hate not knowing things." He folded his arms once more. "Emily, this really has no bearing on us at all, unless April sudden has a personality transplant and starts cavorting around in front of us."

"Honestly," Emily shifted indignantly. She looked up as the sound of Sam crying filtered through from the kitchen. "I better go see that that dolt of a girl hasn't done anything to him."

"Mom I don't think…" Lorelai tried to protest as Emily jumped to her feet and strode past Lorelai towards the kitchen. "Poor thing, I probably just cost her job, she seemed nice."

"She did," Richard nodded in agreement. "Tell Luke and Anna I will deal with the school and will ensure that they do what they are supposed to do in terms of bullying."

"What about Mom?" Lorelai looked nervously over her shoulder.

"Let her calm down," Richard slowly sank into his seat and frowned. "I suppose there is no chance of me getting to hold Samuel now is there?"

* * *

 **xXx**

"April!" Kitty squealed in delight.

Luke looked up in surprise at Kitty's shout. He smiled as April slipped into the house and quickly closed the door to prevent Kitty from escaping. "Hey," he called, flipping the bacon to ensure it was evenly crispy. "I didn't know you were coming till later?"

"Mom was working from ten, so she was just getting ready for work," April told him. She hauled Kitty onto her hip and walked towards the stove. "And seeing that my choice of breakfast was cereal or toast at Mom's…"

"You thought you'd come here for breakfast," Luke finished for her with a smirk. "It will be five minutes."

"We got bacon and eggs," Kitty nodded at the two pans that Luke was working with. "Lots better then cereal or toast."

"I agree," April nodded and then lowered the little girl to the ground. "Where's your shadow?"

Kitty stared blankly at her for a moment and slowly pointed at the ground "It's dere?"

"She means Willow," Luke told her softly.

"Oh," Kitty giggled. "She not know what she want ta wear taday. She putted on a dress then took it off."

"Lorelai's in the middle of a fashion debate with her," Luke nodded his eyes flicking skywards. "Sam's in the playpen."

"He went splat," Kitty smacked her hand together. "He on his back then he suddenly went splat on his front," she lay on the floor and showed April what she meant, lying on the ground on her back and then raising her legs perpendicular to the ground and then landing on her front with a thud. "He got a grumpy face. It was funny."

"He got the wind knocked out of him a little," Luke translated. "Kits. Why don't you go keep an eye on Sam while I finish breakfast."

"Kay Daddy," Kitty nodded obediently. "I show him how to roll over proerly. That way he not go splat. If he does it gain and again he gonna cry," she rolled her bright blue eyes in annoyance. "He's loud and nnoying when he cries," Kitty pivoted on her heels and skipped out of the room.

"Ahh sisterly love," April placed her file on the counter. "Can I help?"

"No you're OK. So?" Luke looked at her warily. "Were things OK at school?"

"Yeah, the usual," April looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"The usual hasn't been so good lately," Luke pointed out softly. "Is it Ok that I ask?"

"Yeah," April nodded and then rested her hand on the counter bouncing on her toes slightly. "Dad I know you're working today but when you get home, can I practise something on you?"

Luke looked at her warily. "Like what, it's not some experiment is it. I still don't have feeling in my finger from when you electrocuted me with that science project the last year," he held his hand out accusingly.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" April rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"For as long as I don't have feeling in my finger" Luke cracked a smile. "So what did you want to practise?"

"My presentation to Grandpa."

Luke looked up at her, his brow creasing. "What presentation?"

"About would he please pay for my college or at least contribute towards it, why I think MIT is the best fit for me and why I would like to go there," April reeled off nervously. "Do you think he would?"

"Pay for your school?" Luke paused for a moment, realising that they had never had the conversation with Richard and Emily about April's education post high school. He frowned, annoyed at himself as he realised that he had just assumed and as such he hadn't been allocating more of his spare cash to April, instead spreading it evenly amongst the kids each month, depositing an amount into a savings account for each of the kids. Off the top of his head he thought April's account stood at around $20,000, a sizable chunk but not enough to pay for a top university, even with any financial aid she might be able to get. "We'll ask him and you don't need to do a presentation to him."

"But it's not Yale," April raised her eyebrows.

Luke nodded in understanding. "I think as long as you apply to Yale he'll be OK," he gave April a warm smile as her face fell, "but if you want you can present to me and Lorelai then your work isn't a waste of time."

"OK," April smiled, she looked over her shoulder as the sound of Sam crying sounded from the living room. "Sounds like Sam went splat again," she rolled her brown eyes. "I'll go get him."

"Thanks April," Luke smiled appreciatively as he turned his attention back to breakfast.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up from her work as her cell phone rang, quickly she answered it with a smile. "Daughter, you saved me from bill paying."

"Happy to be of assistance," Rory greeted her, "and I too bring good news. I have just my exam, which for the first time in like forever I feel totally prepared for and I start my job next week."

"Library again?" Lorelai asked, she saved her work and turned off her calculator.

"Yeah, just a month while I have a break in some of my classes, only a fifteen hours a week," Rory gave an excited sigh. "I like working there."

"It's also nice to have your own money, right?" Lorelai smiled as she sensed the proud tone in Rory's voice. "Make sure you take your lunch in a nice paper bag. OK."

"I'm more domestic then you" Rory laughed in amusement. "I can actually cook you know. Not well but more then you."

"Challenging my parenting, I don't know." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, did you like the video?"

"He looked so cute. He looks like superman."

"The outfit is ordered," Lorelai chuckled. "She looked down at the sleeping baby in the stroller. With it in the cramped office there was barely space to move, but Sam seemed perfectly content. "He's asleep right now. Sookie tired him out with cuddles and bouncies."

"Bouncies?" Rory asked cautiously.

"She lifted him up and down going, bouncie, bouncie, bouncie," Lorelai involuntarily grimaced.

"Is that safe with Sookie?"

"Well I was a bit concerned, fortunately he went green and Sookie didn't think baby puke in her soup was a good idea so I got him out of the kitchen just in time for him to throw up over me and get Michel with the splatter." Lorelai looked down at her baby puke stained top. "You were never as sickie as he was."

"I didn't get shaken and stirred by Sookie," Rory grimaced. "He got Michel?"

"Like three teeny tiny spots. The hilarity was not worth the strop," Lorelai shook her head. "I had to agree dry cleaning payment, he's currently laying down from the drama of it all, Michel I mean, well your brother too, he's zonko in the stroller. That and end of the month finances, so, it's a fun day."

"You're OK though right?" Rory asked gently.

"I'm fine." Lorelai answered quickly. "Have you talked to Emily recently?"

"Nice deflection. Yes," Rory sighed. "I got an 'honestly your mother' and an 'honestly your grandfather'. I think she's fighting with Grandpa. Has she spoken to you yet?"

"Nope," Lorelai sighed, "last Friday she said hello to me and then focused on the grandbabies the entire time. I'm just hoping that she's cool on Friday. Like cool in, she's found her humanity, not cool in, I need a parka and ski gloves. April doesn't need Emily freaking out on her."

"Grandma will come round. It was just a shock for her," Rory muttered sagely. "Besides, I may have found something to distract her."

"Wedding related?" Lorelai guessed. Smiling softly at the lift in Rory's voice.

"Yah." Rory inhaled lightly, the excitement audible down the phone. "Well you know we said that the theme of our wedding was going to be us. Things we like. I gave Grandma a list of things we like and asked her to keep an eye out for things that fit with that."

"She will have that organised in fifteen minutes, what's going to distract her for the next 389 days?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"389?"

"It's 389 days," Lorelai nodded even though Rory couldn't see her. "Give or take a day."

"That doesn't sound so far away." Rory sighed softly, nervousness colouring her voice. "There's so much to do."

"No there isn't, it's all detail. The big decisions are done, and you don't need to send invites out till February," Lorelai rationalised. "There is plenty of time." Lorelai listened to the pause at the other end of the phone. "Rory?"

"I'm here Mom," Rory sounded impossibly young at the other end of the phone.

"Do you have to wear a uniform in the library?"

"No," Rory scoffed.

"No glasses and tweed skirts with a twin set?" Lorelai teased.

"No," Rory laughed. "The only thing we sometimes have to wear is white gloves if we're handling some of the special archives stuff."

"You could rock the sexy librarian look you know," Lorelai continued to tease. "I bet you could get some glasses with no real lens power. Put your hair in a high ponytail."

"I can't," Rory interrupted.

"What? Put your hair up?" Lorelai frowned picturing Rory's reasonably long hair. She gasped in alarm. "Please tell me you didn't cut it!"

"I go to the hairdressers every 6 weeks," Rory's voice sounded playfully. "I went last week."

"It was just a trim though right?" Lorelai scowled.

"3 inches off,"

"What!" Lorelai sounded outraged. "That's a restyle. You promised you weren't going to do that without talking to me."

"It's my summer in New York Hairstyle," Rory giggled. "It will grow back, it's still long enough to put up."

"You better be able to braid it when we go to New Hampshire. The twins love your hair and we struggle to braid theirs owing to the wild curliness," Lorelai shook her head in disappointment. "I dunno, you can't even tell your mother that you cut your hair,"

"Mom!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily turned from her position at the buffet table, she could hear the distinct sound of gossiping and she was certain she had heard Gilmore mentioned. Straightening up, she finished serving herself and slowly moved over to the table. Sitting down she folded her legs and fixed the group who were talking with a serious stare, her ears tuned in to only their conversation.

"Well it's hardly surprising is it, all the problems they had with Lorelai, it's obvious that they had one of the granddaughters cause a scandal, the yacht issue not withstanding with the eldest one. Teen pregnancy was of course the all the rage back then, differing sexualities is this decade's hot topic."

Emily straightened in her seat, she sensed someone sit next to her and glanced to her left as Nora sat beside her, the small British woman placed a large gin and tonic in front of her. "Ignore them dear," Nora pretended to whisper, her voice shrilly alerting everyone that something was afoot. "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, and as much as Constance likes to pretend she's mightier than thou, you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear, and of course we all know her issue with prescriptions. Not to mention the other son."

The gossiping women turned to look as Norah gave up the pretence of faux whispering, Constance Betterton's face burning bright red, her eyes fixed on Nora and Emily in anger.

"Don't drink that too quickly," Nora nodded at the drink. "It's made to my standards and while I know you can hold your liquor, you aren't pickled like I am. Oh I see Salmon puffs," Nora stood up and fixed Constance with a challenging stare before moving over to the buffet where a server was setting out a new tray.

"If you have anything to say about my grandchildren Constance, kindly say it to me." Emily lifted the glass that Nora had just given her and took a sip. The gin that comprised the majority of the drink burned the back of her throat and she resisted the urge to cough. The stare down with Constance lasted a minute before Constance turned her head with an annoyed huff and marched over to the buffet table. Taking a stealing breath Emily lowered the glass and turned her attention to her plate, the other women in the room had yet to stop looking at her and she hoped her cheeks were not burning bright red like they felt they were. She had weathered this storm before, taken every ounce of her being to keep from caving in under the gossip and the snide remarks. Some of the women like Nora had stayed true, keeping any comments they'd had about Lorelai to themselves and intervening when the more waspish women had commented, but she'd never been able to hide from it, and each jab had been like a knife in her side. She couldn't go through that again. Not again, she wasn't strong enough, she'd softened too much over the last few years, her protective shell was gone. It had taken years to build up and just as many to break down.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Daddy," Kitty called as she bounded into the diner.

"Hey," Luke caught her, preventing the child from causing an injury to herself of his customers. "What are you guys doing here?" He looked questioningly at Lorelai. His brow creased in concerned as he took in Willow's crestfallen expression. "What's going on?"

"Go grab a table One and Two, I'm gonna grab some menus" Lorelai pushed them towards a table and then fixed him with annoyed stair. "My mother cancelled Friday Night Dinner. Her lame excuse was that she forgot she had a function."

"She cancelled Friday Night Dinner," Luke shook his head in annoyance.

"Yup," Lorelai handed Sam to him and moved behind the counter grabbing the plastic beaker glasses that the twins used. "Do you have any fruity water?"

"No," Luke shook his head, and positioned Sam so the baby's back was pressed against his front and he was holding the baby beneath Sam's seat his other hand protectively across the baby's torso. "When did she cancel it?"

"About 40 minutes ago," Lorelai turned around and grabbed the normal waters and poured the beakers. "This is Miss Manners, she's still mad about the April thing and doesn't want to be rude so she's cancelled the whole thing. I left a message for April on her cell and told her to meet us here once she finishes her club thing. She…" Lorelai stopped and frowned. "What?"

"April left her cell," Luke moved behind the counter and handed Lorelai Sam. He quickly grabbed the cell phone that was stashed under the counter. "I guess that was why it was buzzing."

"You guess that was why it was buzzing?" Lorelai looked at him in mild annoyance. "Ok Sam, you need to be like the Gilmore side of your genes, practically welded to your cell phone, not like the Danes side, who can function without cell phones." She repositioned the baby. "Is she coming back home to change?"

"Anna's home, I think, though sometimes she goes straight from the club," Luke gave her a worried look. "I'll call the apartment," his frown deepened as he saw Lorelai's face pale. "You OK?"

"I feel like I'm coming down with something." Lorelai shrugged dismissively. "It's probably nothing but it is It's probably something off the kids, according to Michel they are plague carriers." She gave him a weak smile. "Call April, I don't want her getting Emilied."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hi Grandma," April smiled as Emily opened the door to the Gilmore mansion. Her smile faltered, watching as a momentary flicker of surprise flushed across Emily's face before an overly false smile spread across the lower half of Emily's face. "Am I early?"

"Not early no," Emily looked at her watch. "Your grandfather and I have a function to attend, so there was no dinner tonight."

"Oh," April chuckled. "I wasn't really listening to Dad this morning when I was helping him with the delivery. I had a Geography exam and a French exam so I was running through my revision."

"I see," Emily nodded politely. "Well, no one else is coming so…"

"For goodness sake,"

April's eyebrows rose as she heard her grandfather yell and the sound of his heavy marching footsteps. A few moments later Richard appeared in the doorway and wrenched the door fully open and fixed April with a beaming smile. "Hello April."

"Hi Grandpa," April smiled uncertainly. "I didn't know you guys had a function."

"Yes, well," Richard cleared his throat. "Come in for five minutes, you don't have to rush off."

"Don't you need to get ready?" April nodded towards his normal Summer attire of a linen jacket.

"It won't take but a minute," Richard took a step back forcing Emily to take a step backwards and ushered April into the foyer. "It's not a formal function."

"Ok," April stepped inside. She studied the two people she considered to be her grandparents for a moment, sensing the unspoken argument that was now going on between them as they shot daggers at each other. "Oh," her shoulders dropped. "You…you know."

"Yes, we know," Emily shot at her coldly.

"Emily," Richard muttered at her warningly.

"What you do in your own home is one thing, but to flaunt it at your school." Emily seemed to vibrate.

"I didn't flaunt it," April's eyebrows rose and her eyes began to water. "I didn't do anything."

"You did enough, people are talking," Emily folded her arms. "I'm not going to discuss this. I have to get ready" she spun on her heels and stormed towards the staircase.

"I didn't do anything," April whispered hugging herself as she watched her Grandmother stalk away from her.

"I know" Richard smiled sympathetically at her "Emily will come around. She's just suffering some gossip and she's taken it as a personal attack, it's bringing back some uncomfortable memories for her with Lorelai"

"You don't have a function, do you?" April looked at him sadly.

"No we don't," Richard admitted quietly. "Emily wanted to give herself a little time to come round. I'm sorry the message didn't get through."

"Does she hate me?" April asked fearfully.

"No, she's just upset. It's just how your grandmother is, she lashes out at the people she loves," Richard placed a comforting hand on April's shoulder. "Did you want me to take you home?"

"I have my car," April nodded towards the driveway.

"I know but did you want me to drive you?" Richard asked softly.

"I don't want to put you out," April shrugged his hand away from her shoulder.

"You aren't, come on. I'll take you home, we can sort getting the jeep back tomorrow."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai waited until April had manoeuvred the jeep out of its space on her parent's driveway and waved her off. With a sigh she pulled the minivan into the space that it had just vacated and climbed out. Sam had filled his diaper and she wasn't going to let him sit in his mess for the thirty minutes it took to get home. Grabbing the diaper bag she quickly laid out the change mat on the floor of the minivan and scooped the baby out of his car set and laid him down. "I dunno Little Man you always do this at the worst possible time," she shook her head in amusement as Sam chuckled "Oh is that funny huh." Lorelai cooed at him as she quickly set about changing him. "And no fountaining, your big sisters will moan like anything if the car smells like pee."

"Lorelai!"

"Oh boy," Lorelai held the clean diaper over the area that could do the worst damage and half turned to see her mother striding out the door. "I dropped April off to get the jeep and Sam needs changing," Lorelai turned back to the baby, lifting his backside so she could reposition the diaper.

"Come in and do that, I have the change table. Changing him on the floor of the car is hardly sanitary," Emily frowned.

"He's on the mat which gets dettolled," Lorelai scowled and began to redressing Sam. "Besides I didn't feel like seeing you."

"Lorelai really."

"No Mom really. April was really upset, I factored you as a lot of things but…"

"I am not a homophobe Lorelai. I know plenty…"

"Big contingent of LBGTQ+ in the DAR is there?" Lorelai cut Emily off. "Mom, she doesn't need this from any of us. She just needs our support. It changes absolute nothing."

"People are talking Lorelai," Emily frowned and folded her arms. "I don't think you realise how damaging talk can be."

Lorelai snorted in derision. "I don't realise how damaging talk can be. Mom come on. Dad tried to explain that last night. Apparently it's all some big horrible Lorelai flashback. She's not me Mom. It's not like she had a big fat stomach that was hard to hide or a baby. It's only an issue if you make it one." She lifted Sam off the floor and placed him back in his car set. "If all this is, is that people are talking then you need to grow the hell up."

"Lorelai!"

"No Mom, you have told me you love her like she is one of your grandchildren, even though she is not my biological kid." Lorelai clipped the car seat straps together and straightened up, shoving the dirty diaper into a small diaper sack. "People badmouthing your granddaughter should have Emily Gilmore raging at them, not at April. If this is because you are struggling with how you feel about April then well I can't stop that but if one tiny detail takes away all the other love you have for her, then you are an incredibly weak woman and I never thought that about you. If you love her as much as you say you do, then step up and prove it and put whatever it is that is bothering you to one side." She paused for a moment, watching her mother, as Emily struggled to keep her feelings from view. "I'm going to go now. The little ones and me will be here next Friday for Friday night dinner and don't think about cancelling because Willow was really upset we missed yesterday."

"I won't," Emily whispered softly slowly she straightened up. "Would you like me to take that?" she nodded at the diaper sack.

"Sure, thanks Mom." Lorelai handed over the bag and gave Emily a weak smile. "She's not me Mom and it's no one else's business, apart from ours."


	20. Just a small bump

**AN - Thanks guys, yeah I know, but if anyone was going to not be cool it would be Emily, but hopefully you think she redeems herself a little this one :) I can't really say much else without spoiling things for later but I'm glad that your enjoying it. Anyways on with the show (sts) as ever all my own work, so all errors my own, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Just a small bump  
**

"My supervisor is leaving!" Rory yelled as she entered the New York townhouse. "Spencer?" she called as she marched into the open plan living area. "Oh Dee, Hi, sorry, is Spencer not home yet?"

"Not yet," Dee looked at her with a raised eyebrow while she stood making herself a sandwich. "Your supervisor is leaving?"

"Yeah, I got called for a meeting, so I got off work went over to see her and her office is half packed and she handed me a whole load of papers that might help and said that she's not sure when my new supervisor will be appointed but in the interim I'm under Professor Calderwell." Rory slumped into the couch with a defeated sigh. "Calderwell knows nothing about my topic and is useless, all she knows is her stuff. This is a nightmare!"

"I'm sure it's OK," Dee quickly pulled out two more slices of bread. "Do you want PB and J or salami?"

"Do we have any Fluff left?" Rory looked up at Dee, kicking her bag away from her in annoyance.

"You want a fluff sandwich?" Dee grimaced. "I don't know how you eat that."

"I'll do a fluffernut sandwich," Rory sighed and hauled herself off the couch. "Why is this happening?"

"It will be OK," her roommate offered lamely. "You still have a year, we don't have to submit until March and that is ages away. You've done loads so far, you are way further along than I am."

"I guess," Rory began to glumly spread peanut butter on one of the slices of bread before reaching into the cabinet and finding the jar of fluff. With a heavy sigh she spread the other slice of bread with the sweet confection and then smooshed the two slices of bread together.

"You're comfort food is weird," Dee shook her head in amusement. "Are you and Spencer doing anything tonight?"

"It's a school night. I was going to do some notes. Spencer probably has some journal papers to work on," Rory sighed, "why?"

Dee offered a sympathetic smile that morphed into a faint grimace as Rory took a bit off her fluff and peanut butter sandwich. "Pizza?"

"Stuffed crust, meat feast?" Rory gave a small smile. "Yeah let's do a pizza night."

"I'll order it," Dee grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and started to scroll through for the pizza parlour they ordered from. "What?" she asked as she caught Rory's creased brow.

"I thought you were going to offer to take me out and get me drunk," Rory sighed with a small smile.

"You want to go out and get drunk?" Dee looked at her in surprise.

"No," Rory shook her head. "I don't know it just seemed like that was where you were going."

"Random," Dee chuckled. "I've known you for five years, since when has going out and getting drunk been your thing," her finger stilled on the number she needed. "Oh Paris called, she's in New York for a few days and wants to meet up. Well I say called, her message is on the answer machine. She sounded, well, she sounded like Paris so I let the machine get it."

Rory eyed the phone station warily. "I'll leave that for later I think."

"Very wise," Dee smirked as she pressed her phone to her ear. "Hi yeah, I'd like to place an order for delivery."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai leaned back on her heels as she straightened up, a small smile spread across her face as she took in the just cut pattern. Sixteen pieces of fabric laid out across the floor of the backroom. The beginnings of an outfit for Lane to wear to an industry party that she had been invited to as part of her internship. With all of Lane's money going on transport to and from her internship, the young woman had no money left for a new outfit and Lorelai was only too happy to get her sewing machine out to help her. She glanced at the baby monitor beside her and listened to Sam's gentle breathing. The twins were at a playdate and Sam down for his nap had given her a rare few hours of peace allowing her time to devote to something else other than cleaning up. Lorelai picked up her list to check off pattern cutting and moved over to her pin box to begin pinning the main seams together. She had about half an hour before Sam would wake up and that would give her enough time to get it pinned and tomorrow she could get it sewn while the twins were at their classes at Miss Patty's. Lane's party wasn't until the weekend which gave them just enough time for final details and adjustments.

She had just managed to pin the dress together when her phone rang and she paused to grab it as Rory's ringtone rang out loudly. "Hey Babe, Lorelai Gilmore seamstress extraordinaire on the line."

"Kimber is leaving!"

"Well hello to you too daughter numero uno," Lorelai kept her tone light.

"Mom!" Rory hissed in annoyance. "Kimber is leaving!"

"This is your supervisor?"

"No, my supervisor's name is Danielle, Kimber is one of the housemates."

"You had a roommate named Kimber? is that the guy?"

"We don't have a guy, we did the first year, Michael, the idiot who left after three months, we haven't had a guy since then. Apart from Spencer."

"I thought you had a guy?"

"Mom!"

Lorelai frowned at the desperation in Rory's voice. "Alright Miss Snappy. You've had roommates leave before so what's the problem?" Her frown deepened as Rory exhaled heavily.

"It's just a hassle and we have to interview and trying to arrange that with everyone's schedule is just a nightmare."

"Well do you need to replace Kimber?"

"What?"

"Do you need to replace Kimber," Lorelai repeated slowly, when Rory didn't respond straight away she realised the Rory still didn't understand what she was asking and began to clarify. "Grandma and Grandpa own the building and pay for any repairs you need. You could use the spare room as a study then you don't have to pay for one at college, it's only a ten minute walk back home, that's why the grandparents chose it. You could get a bike and cycle it. I could get you a bell."

"Mom!"

"We're very into bike talk. Kitty Willow are rapidly growing out of their little bikes and were thinking we may invest in big girl bikes for them."

"Mom!" Rory practically screamed down the phone

"Rory!" Lorelai dropped the humour from her tone and switched from friend mode to Mom mode. "I'm trying to chill you out, it's not a big deal. Spencer was overpaying his student loan, which is now gone and then he's been saving for your future, and I'm pretty sure that the bricks and mortar you are complaining about is going to end up yours as a graduation gift."

"Really?"

"Well combined marriage graduation gift, you know you graduate high school they buy you a car, graduate with your BA, they pay for graduate school and bought the building, pretty sure it will be that or something equally as extravagant. This is the Gilmores we are talking about."

"I guess?" The anger dropped from Rory's voice

"Talk with Dee and whatever the other one is called?"

"Rebecca,"

"Have a house meeting see what everyone wants." Lorelai suggested practically "Which room was Kimber in?

"The mid sized one."

"Rebecca's in the small one?"

"Yeah, the one opposite ours."

"Offer her the bigger room for an extra $5 a week, you and Spencer then get the top floor to yourselves. With what you save from not resting an office on campus plus that it will even out. It's not a big deal" Lorelai shrugged, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"I guess?" Rory sounded impossibly young down the phone.

"Yeah?" Lorelai rocked back on her heels. "You OK Babes?"

"Yeah, I'm just wigging today. I had a meeting with Professor Calderwell about Danielle leaving, she knows nothing about my topic, it's a nightmare…"

"It's temporary. They will hire someone new and they will help you out, you're on the closing straight. Go find somewhere that does ridiculous ice cream sundaes and indulge and chill out. OK?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Lorelai saught clarification and Rory's muted tone.

"Yeah. Thanks Mom"

"No problem Kid"

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily folded her hands in front of her as she walked through the small hallway that lead to Anna's and April's apartment. She had never been to their apartment, just been at the short end of the stick when she had tried to offer to help 2 years ago when they moved from her and Richard's apartment. The two complexes could not be more different, whereas her and Richard's apartment was in a relatively new modern complex, with a wide and bright lobby, filled with marble, granite and perfect white painted plaster. The lobby, if you could call it that, of the old building that Anna and April lived in was tiny, stained and in need of repair. It was clear that the residents who lived in the building tried their best, but no doubt some negligent landlord was pocketing any maintenance fees as the lights were not working and the general standard of the building was tired and in need of some tlc. Trying not to touch anything Emily wound her way through the hall to the apartment at the far end. She forced a smile on her face as April stood in the doorway having buzzed her in to the building.

"Hey," April whispered softly taking a step back to allow Emily into the apartment.

"You should speak to your landlord about the state of the hallway and staircase," Emily clipped as she walked into the apartment.

"We do, the super quit last year and someone just moved into the apartment. Mom's complained, so have a bunch of others. We're tied into the lease for another 3 months, but I think Mom's looking for somewhere else," April reeled off breathlessly. The teenager closed the door and then looked at Emily nervously.

"Might I have a glass of water?" Emily requested.

"Of course, why don't you go into the living room," April pointed down the hallway.

Steeling herself in the free moment Emily walked slowly into the small living room and took a seat in the armchair. The room was filled with photographs of April and held a kind of bohemian charm to it. Emily shook her head, shaking her décor studying out of her mind, she had more important reasons for being here, she had been oscillating back and forth on what she should say to April, and how she should address her concerns with the seventeen-year-old. She looked up as April came into the room with her water. "Thank you."

"No problem," April nodded and then sank onto the sofa with a wary look on her face.

"April," Emily began, she paused for a moment taking a sip of the water and then cradled the glass in her hands. "I wanted to apologise for my rudeness last Friday."

"That's OK," April shrugged.

"No it wasn't," Emily smiled weakly. "While I may not be as liberal in my understanding of variations to sexual preference I…" She sighed heavily. "I won't pretend I understand it and I'm not certain I can be comfortable with it, but you are part of my …"

"It's OK to ignore it you know," April told her softly. "It's not…I'm not…I didn't mean for anyone to see."

"I know," Emily nodded. She took another steeling breath, raising her shoulders towards her ears before dropping them dramatically. "So, I know and we'll just gloss over the details going forward. if that is alright?"

"Agreed!" April nodded earnestly. "I'm not exactly comfortable with everyone knowing about it anyway."

Emily smiled warmed, "Sex is far too out in the open these days. My reaction wasn't wholly related to your sexual orientation. It's just you see, well people talk and I don't like it when people talk about my family…It…it brings back memories of what happened with Lorelai and I…it is not excuse for my rudeness."

"It's Ok," April leaned forward. "I get it."

"Thank you," Emily nodded and gave a relieved sigh. "I'm working on that particular aspect of my behaviour. Now," she clapped her hands. "How are finals going?"

Well, I think. I have two more."

"Do you feel prepared?" Emily felt her discomfort ease she smiled warmly at the youngster.

"As I can be, ones geometry and I feel fine about that. The Literature one, not as much but I know the novel it's on as well as I can so I'm hoping it will be alright," April scratched her forehead and gave Emily a nervous smile.

"And you finish next week?" Emily continued.

"Yeah, we don't go back until the end of August," April confirmed. "Though I signed up for the Math tutoring programme for the younger kids so I have something to do."

"Will that take up a lot of your time?"

"Just the Tuesday."

"I see," Emily nodded, "and what else will you be doing over the summer?"

"Well I'm going to New Hampshire for a week in July," April grinned, "and I guess I'll help Dad out in the diner and watch the little kids. Stuff like that I guess."

"I see," Emily smiled and set up slightly. "Would you be interested in working for me?"

April's eyebrows rose in surprise "Working for you?"

"I need assistance over the summer it's the busiest time of the year and I need someone who is good at numbers and can follow instructions well." Emily smiled nervously. "That fits you perfectly I think. I'd pay you of course."

"Pay me?" April chewed on her lip and sat back into her seat. "What would I have to do?"

"Help Alison with the paperwork, checking receipts match up with claim forms and then entering that information into the computer system," Emily told her simply. "How about two days a week? 9-5 at $9 an hour."

"That's more than minimum wage!" April gasped sitting forward in excitement.

"It is, I believe fair pay helps everyone," Emily gave her a benevolent smile. "I understand you need to speak to your parents first but… What do you think of the idea?"

"I'd…I'd love to. If Mom and Dad say it's OK," April bounced her shoulders. "And as it's a private operating foundation it will look really good on any of my college applications!"

"An added benefit," Emily smile relaxed completely. "Thank you April," she whispered softly.

"It's OK, we've glossed over it," April smiled softly, realising that Emily was not talking about her accepting the job offer. "Thank you for still wanting to be my Grandma."

Emily held April's gaze. "I will never not think of you as my granddaughter," she gasped slightly as April lunged at her, the teenager throwing her arms around Emily's neck and nearly crushing her with the intensity of the hug. Pressing her teeth into her lip, Emily placed her hands on April's back returning the intensity. "I'm sorry, I ever made you think that."

* * *

 **xXx**

"This is amazing!" Lane squealed with glee turning this way and that as she took in her reflection in the mirror. "Lorelai you're a genius!"

Lorelai grinned, critically studying the dress and cropped jacket that she had made for Lane. The satiny fabric of the dress was a deep emerald green that was perfect for Lane's skin tone and the black jacket had a slight silver tone in certain positions. Lane looked sophisticated and cool. "I mean this with all the love in the world, I was a little concerned it would be too Asian."

"No!" Lane studied her reflection. "It's a satin shift so I get what you mean, but dress this up with silver jewellery, curl the hair, it's total rock, with an edge of I'm a sophisticated young professional, well hoping to be," she grinned at Lorelai through the mirror. "I feel a million bucks!"

"Well that is what I was going for." Lorelai scrunched her nose up in delight. "I just need to finish the hem and dart it," she took a step forward and quickly created the pleats in the jacket to give it more of a shape. "If I do that can you still move your arms?"

Lane raised her arms and nodded. "Seems ok."

"Good good," Lorelai lowered herself to her knees and studied the hem. "I think here," she rolled the smallest amount over so the dress sat just below Lane's knees. "What you think?"

"Classier below the knee. More professional," Lane nodded. "God Lorelai, this is… I think this is the nicest thing I own, with the exception of maybe my wedding dress."

"It's nice to dress up once in a while," Lorelai smiled up at Lane as she carefully pinned the hem in place.

"Yeah, I mean I like my jeans and rocker t-shirts but they don't make you feel like this," Lane beamed at her reflection.

"Then my work is done," Lorelai shifted round to the back to hem the back of the dress. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of one of the twins hovering in the doorway. "You Ok Harriet The Spy?"

"It's me Mommy, and yeah I OK," Willow nodded and slowly came into the room, her blue eyes studying Lane intently. "I done my colouring."

"That was quick!"

"Yeah, it's easy," Willow told her sitting down on the floor to the side, her eyes still fixed on Lane. "Mommy we read mtilda later?"

"That's our bedtime book, so we can read it at bedtime," Lorelai assured her. "Where's Kitty?"

"She's playing pretend but I not want to play what she's pretending," Willow told her quietly. "Mommy, Lane looks like a princess!"

"Thanks Willow!" Lane beamed at the four-year-old. "Your Mom did an amazing job!"

"Mommy, you maked all that?" Willow pointed at the outfit.

"I did," Lorelai nodded, continuing to pin the hem.

"You clever Mommy!" Willow smiled widely. "I fought you just maked dress up."

"I can make lots of things," Lorelai nodded at the small pile of projects she'd started over the past few weeks. "I like making things."

"Like I like books and colouring," Willow nodded sagely. "Liking things is good," she rose to her feet and studied Lane intently. "You like drums."

"Yeah and music," Lane smiled down at the little girl. "Do you like music?"

"Yeah," Willow smiled again as she moved to stand by the mirror and study the adults. "Mommy, there a pointy thing on the floor."

Lorelai looked down to where Willow was pointing, a pin sticking up out of the carpet in the probable location to where she was about to shift her knee to. "Good spot Willow, I know your eyes are good."

Willow frowned slightly and pivoted to look in the mirror. The child pulled her eyes wide. "My eyes are bad?"

"I mean you don't need glasses," Lorelai pointed out as she finished pinning the hem and getting to her feet. She frowned slightly as Willow moved over and slumped into her side, hugging her tightly round the leg. "You Ok Honeybunch?"

"I sleepy Mommy," Willow sighed as she rested more of her weight into Lorelai.

"OK Willow," Lorelai rubbed Willow's back comfortingly. "I'm gonna finish with Lane. Why don't you go lie down in bed and I'll come lie down with you when I'm done?"

"Ok Mommy," Willow yawned and slowly lifted herself off from Lorelai's side. "I like the dress, it very pretty."

"Thank you gorgeous one," Lorelai watched her daughter go before turning back to Lane. "Sorry for the interrupt, but we got the Willow seal of approval, so I reckon we're golden." She held her hand out to help Lane take off the jacket. "I'll have it ready for you tomorrow." She indicated with her hand to Lane to turn so she could undo the zipper.

"Thanks Lorelai, are you really sure that you don't want any more money for it?" Lane asked, gingerly stepping out of the dress so she didn't stab herself with the pins.

"I told you, you didn't need to even pay me for the fabric. I enjoy doing this," She carefully folded the dress over her arm. "Just you know, give me a good review if anyone asks. Your answer to the dreaded what are you wearing will definitely not be a CJ response. Oh No, my young friend you will respond I'm wearing a Lorelai Gilmore. "

"I will!" Lane beamed at her. "Thank you." Lane scurried over to her clothes and quickly dressed she frowned, catching Lorelai bring her hand to her back. "Are you OK?"

"Oh sure," Lorelai told her as she put the dress on the manikin, "Think I'm finally coming on, it's been niggling the last few days but finally looks like it's about to start. Trouble with baby producing, knocks everything a kilter for a few months." She rolled her eyes. "Joys of being a girl. I reckon that's why the twins are getting a bit squishy, they synch with me."

"Really?" Lane chuckled, "Though I think the guys have their own version of PMT when I'm on, everyone gets super cranky."

"Luke's just lucky that by the time the twins are ready for that fun, I will probably be done it." Lorelai shook her head in amusement. "Though I'm not looking forward to Kitty in her teenage angst mode."

"You never know it could be Willow who goes angsty, she's the artistic one." Lane finished doing up her shoes.

"Oy Vey!" Lorelai shook her head. "I don't want to think of my little ones as teenage monsters. It's bad enough with you and Rory being all grown up!"

"I don't feel grown up" Lane gave her nervous smile "I mean I'm married, I work, study, play in the band. We tour, I'm interning, but sometimes I just feel like I'm playing dress up!"

"Me too," Lorelai told her with a smile. "I keep waiting for that day I feel like a grown up. Even though I've been one for 26 years!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Will you stop that!" Rory hissed at Spencer out the corner of her mouth.

"Stop what?" Spencer looked up at her bemused.

"That clicking noise stop it," Rory hissed once more. She threw down her pen in annoyance and climbed out of her seat. Stomping over to the kitchen and began to smash about making coffee.

"Are you OK?" Spencer asked warily. Rory had been in bad mood for the best part of a week, it was one thing after another, first her supervisor, then Kimber leaving, a bad day at the library, a bad seminar, and nothing he seemed to say seemed to help.

"I just need that noise to stop and for everything to not screw up for the next few days. I've totally had enough of everything going wrong." Rory scowled and slammed the coffee maker closed. "God I miss the summer vacations."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded unsure what to say. "So, did you want to do something for dinner tonight?" He slowly turned off his laptop, knowing the noise that was annoying her was probably coming from the machine. "I could make pasta, or we could go out…"

"We can't go out, we need to pay Kimber her deposit back, remember?" Rory huffed, staring at the coffee machine. "Pasta is fine."

"Ok," Spencer nodded, quietly clearing his things. He looked over in alarm as Rory's phone began to ring. From the distance he could see it was the Gilmore's, the image Rory used for her grandparents illuminating the screen. "I'll finish the coffee," Spencer offered lamely as Rory gave a huff of annoyance and answered the call. She stomped out of the kitchen into the living area and slumped into the armchair. Spencer watched the coffee machine drip for a few moments, watching Rory curiously while she began to talk with her grandmother, Rory's shoulders were tight and high, the most physical sign to him, that her stress levels were reaching maximum. The last thing he wanted was for her to snap under the pressure. The coffee machine finished its cycle and Spencer grabbed Rory's favourite mug. He poured a portion for her and then went in search for something for her to eat with it, knowing that she was probably hungry.

"No Grandma it's fine, I can talk," Rory spoke loudly, sounding for all the world like she didn't want to talk. The tone was obviously lost on Emily because Rory rolled her eyes, in response to something that Emily was saying.

Spencer pressed his lips together, watching Rory from the far end of the kitchen, noting how lined her forehead looked. Finding a box of mallomars he took them and the coffee over to Rory and put them in front of her. She smiled weakly at him and Spencer gestured that he was going upstairs for a moment. Under the pretence of going to use the bathroom, Spencer dashed upstairs and then pulled out his phone. He needed help to make sure she didn't crack apart completely.

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke tenderly ran his fingers through Lorelai's curled hair as she lay on her side with his head in his lap facing towards him. They were on the couch in a rare moment of peace and because she was feeling crappy due to her time of the month, he had prepared her a hot water bottle, tucked it into the dumb fluffy cat cover she liked and they had curled up together. "You don't want to go upstairs to bed?" Luke asked softly, gently rubbing her arm.

"No, this is the only position that doesn't hurt," Lorelai murmured her hands clamped around the hot water bottle and her middle. "Besides, you're comfy and you smell of hamburger and pancakes," she slowly peeled open her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I like that you smell like that."

"Well better then thinking I stink of something else," Luke smiled at her. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No" Lorelai wriggled her head slightly. "Just stay like this. Uggh, I hate being a girl sometimes!"

Luke remained silent knowing that whatever he said would probably not be the right answer and just kept softly rubbing her back. He stared down at her face, his eyes tracing how tense she looked, knowing that meant she was probably in more pain than she was letting on. "Can't you take something?"

"I took paracetamol," Lorelai told him softly. "Usually when it's bad I take something else but it doesn't say it's OK for when you're breastfeeding, so…" she shrugged miserably. "I think I might ask to go back on the pill. Is that OK?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded quickly. "We've run out of space anyway," Luke smiled as she peeled her eye open and smiled weakly.

"You want more?" Lorelai whispered curiously.

"No," Luke shook his head. "The twins would have been enough, Sam is just…"

"Icing," Lorelai finished for him, she wriggled her head closer into his torso. "I think our cake is perfect."

"Yeah," Luke smiled, he looked up as the phone began to ring. "Leave it," he laid his hand on Lorelai's shoulder holding her in place.

"It's probably Rory," Lorelai reasoned, "she's been swirly the last couple of days."

"If it's a daughter we'll get it," Luke rationalised. "Everyone else we'll call back tomorrow."

"Mmhhmm," Lorelai agreed, falling still as the crease between her brow deepened.

"Hi Lorelai, it's Spencer, I was wondering if you could call…"

Lorelai groaned and started to move as Spencer began to recite his message.

"It's not a daughter," Luke rationalised, staying still while she moved awkwardly.

"It's about a daughter," Lorelai gave a soft huff of discomfort, she stood upright and then shuffled the few steps to the phone. "Hey Spencer," she sank down into the nearest chair curling her body forward so the hot water bottle was pressed between her torso and legs. "No, the kids are in bed, we were just…No it's OK…I'm just a little under the weather is all," she sighed softly, annoyance mixed with pain. "Spencer what did you…Uh huh, uh huh…OK…yeah…OK get a pen, OK," Lorelai paused for a moment. "She just needs a break she only has three weeks till we go away. I know you do…"

Luke got up and moved into the kitchen while Lorelai was talking. Slowly he set about making her proper hot chocolate, carefully melting chocolate into warming milk. Once he was satisfied by the consistency he poured the frothy liquid into a mug and added some marshmallows. When he entered the living room he found Lorelai curled up on the couch again, the phone discarded on the table. With a frown he set the mug on the table and knelt down beside her. Tenderly he rubbed her back his frown deepening as he took in how tense her back was. "Hey,"

"Rory's wigging," Lorelai whispered. "I gave Spencer finer detailed instructions of keeping our girl chilled out till she can have a break. He knew the basics."

"Ok," Luke stroked her thigh, his other hand coming to support her shoulder. Slowly he levered her upright, taking note of ever little stifled hiss she took. "Sam can have formula the next couple of days, take the thing that will stop this, or take the edge off or whatever it does."

"Yeah, I don't ever remember one this bad, not for ages," Lorelai leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My boobs will…"

"You can pump," Luke held her tightly. "Where is it?"

"I can't take it yet, not for another hour," Lorelai breathed tearfully. Slowly she peeled her face away from his shoulder. "You made me hot chocolate."

"Yeah," Luke lifted the mug and handed it to her. "I thought it might help?"

"You take good care of me," Lorelai smiled weakly at him and sniffed the drink. "I think that's why Rory picked Spencer."

"Huh?" Luke asked as he tenderly stroked her leg. "Me and Spencer are nothing alike."

"Yeah you are, where it matters," Lorelai nodded, she lowered her mug onto the table. "You've both got big hearts and you like taking care of people." Slowly she leant forward to hug him again. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Luke pressed a kiss into her crown frowning as he felt her tense with pain. "Anytime."


	21. Wolfeboro Wonderment

**AN - Kpop - :) Redeemed herself a bit. Droolia - Well initially the chapter was called** ** _Straws_** **, as in the last straw so that was where I was coming from, lots of things getting on top of her, little things but it all adds up (though tbf losing your thesis supervisor when you coming to an end must be awful!). I changed the name of the chapter because it didn't really encompass what was going on with everything else in the chapter,** ** _Just a small bump_** **has many different meanings though in reality ties to the last part :( (It's an Ed Sheeran lyric). Anyways, this timeline wise is our midpoint so think of this as your season finale (season 10? I'm not sure). CHapter wise we're just past halfway (I think 40 but best laid plans and all that). We get to meet Grady, Spencer's Dad (and the covers are a thing, look up duelling fiddlers on Youtube) I hope you enjoy this little mostly fluffy roadtrip interlude. As ever all my own work so any mistakes my own, I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Wolfeboro Wonderment**

"The Lakehouse!" Kitty called out delightedly when the minivan pulled around the curve of the long driveway.

"Yep we're here," Lorelai smiled over the back of her seat. "You can run around."

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Kitty told her with a serious expression.

"You gotta go Bubba? You should have said, Daddy would have stopped." Lorelai looked surprised at her daughter.

"I'm a big girl Mommy, big girls can wait," Kitty told her seriously.

Luke pulled the minivan into one of the many parking space in the massive driveway and the family gave a collective sigh of relief. The journey from Stars Hollow to Richard and Emily's Lake house in Wolfeboro on Lake Winnipesaukee in New Hampshire had taken the best part of five hours; owing to the pitstops they had needed to take for lunch, and bathroom breaks for tiny bladders.

Kitty undid her seat belt and slid open the door, leaping from the car and running up the porch steps to ring the doorbell. Lorelai cast a nervous look at Luke, trying to think where at home the manual for the car was, so they could set the childlocks on the door. She climbed out the car and stood by the open back door and waited for Willow. "You OK, Honeybunch?"

"Yeah," Willow nodded, undoing her car seat straps. "I don't gotta go," Willow gave a small sigh of relief as she pulled her straps off and then clambered out of her seat and hopped out the car. She grabbed hold of Lorelai's hand. "I like the Lakehouse."

"Me too," Lorelai agreed, squeezing the child's hand. "It's pretty!"

"Yeah," Willow nodded, the little girl jumped a couple of times. "My legs want to run."

"Just your legs?" Lorelai jiggled Willow's hand with a smile. "How bout we get inside, get settled and then you can run around."

"Yeah," Willow smiled up at her. "Where's April?"

"She's following," Lorelai assured her, she looked back along the driveway. April had driven the whole journey by herself, giving everyone more room, and perhaps more importantly more packing room owing to the little kids needing exponential amounts of stuff. "She'll be here in a little bit."

"Rory?" Willow asked curiously.

"They are coming later, they'll be here by dinner time. But they had to drive a lot further and pick up Gigi," Lorelai told her. She held her arm out as Luke came around the back of the car holding Sam. The baby was asleep and Luke had a nervous expression on his face. "April was only a few cars back." Lorelai assured him.

"Yeah, but that jeep is so…"

"Do not diss the jeep, it is fine and noble steed," Lorelai cut him off good naturedly. "Why don't I take Little Man and you can unpack the car and pace while you wait for her."

"Yeah," Luke handed the baby to her, holding his hand on Sam's back a moment longer then he needed to. When Lorelai was securely holding Sam with one arm Luke's hand lingered on her elbow before he finally turned around to the car.

"Come on Wills let's see what's going on inside," Lorelai led Willow up to the porch steps. "Doors open I think we can just go in".

"No doorbell," Willow peered at the brass fitting eagerly before shaking her head and ignoring it to walk past. "Hi Granma!"

"Hello Precious," Emily smiled warmly at the little girl. "Hello Lorelai, Kitty is in the bathroom" she nodded at the door she was hovering outside. "I asked her if she wanted help but she said she was OK."

"We'll check her hands when she comes out," Lorelai shrugged. She let go of Willow's hand letting her daughter go to Emily. "Are we in the same rooms as last time?"

"No, we had to do a little swap around," Emily told her softly. "The twins are in the room that you were in, and you were in the room that they were in. April is upstairs in the room that Spencer and Rory were in. They will be downstairs, as will Grady and Gigi."

"I thought this palace only had six bedrooms?" Lorelai peered through the hallway to the main part of the open plan living area with its cathedral like ceiling and enormous windows that bathed the house in light and gave beautiful views of the lake.

"Six bedrooms that we used and then a very small room which we just used to store all the suitcases. I've decorated it for Gigi," Emily told her. With a small smile Emily squeezed Willow's hand. "I hope you like your new bedroom. I had it decorated so it was ready for big little girls and not little little girls."

"Really?" Willow bounced excitedly. She pulled her hand from Emily's hand and then balled up her hands and banging them against the door that they were stood beside. "Kitty, come on!"

After a moment the door opened and Kitty appeared with an annoyed look on her face. "I just going. Mommy I can't make the water stop."

Lorelai peered into the ½ bath and smiled. Kitty had tried to wash her hands, and then once she had finished had tried to turn the water off but had failed to turn the tap back off with wet hands and lack of leverage due to her relatively short height. "I got it Bubba, you wanna dry your hands," She nodded to the towel. "We only got one step," she told Kitty while the little girl dried her hands. "When we've done seeing your bedroom, shall we go pick which bathroom to put it in and then that can be the bathroom you and Willow use."

"Ok Mommy," Kitty nodded with an annoyed air. "Mommy when I get big?"

"You're getting bigger every day," Lorelai assured her, "and you promised remember, you're not allowed to get too big too quickly."

"Yeah," Kitty sighed heavily.

Lorelai guided the little girl out of the small room. "Grandma's decorated your room, why don't you go see? It can be the first thing you do for our week. Ready?"

"Yeah," Kitty nodded brightening,

"OK, Lets go!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai turned as Luke raised his chin towards her, indicating to her that there was something going on behind her. She turned from her position at the table and smiled at the blonde seven year old who was peering nervously up the staircase from the basement level, her face just visible over the top tread.

"Good morning Cutie," Lorelai greeted Gigi. Gigi had arrived late last night with Rory and Spencer after they had got delayed by an accident that closed the highway for over an hour meaning that the family hadn't had a chance to sit down all together yet. "You want some breakfast?" Lorelai gestured to the dining room table where the family members who were awake were eating breakfast.

Gigi slowly crept the stairs and cautiously approached Lorelai. "Rory's sleeping," Gigi told her quietly.

"That's OK, it's a vacation," Lorelai told her softly, and guided the child towards the table. "She can sleep," Lorelai pulled out the chair beside Willow and waited for Gigi to sit before pushing her in. "Help yourself. What would you like to drink?"

"Can I have juice?" Gigi asked quietly, warily taking in the rest of the table. The last time she had seen the Gilmores had been Thanksgiving almost 8 months ago and it was clear that the little girl was trying to acclimatise herself to the new space and relatively new people. "What's that noise?" she asked curiously.

Lorelai straightened and listened for a moment, there was a deep rumbling sound. Curiously she moved to the window of the kitchen. Out on the driveway the cab of a truck was parking, positioning itself to be as unobtrusive as possible, the driver parking with utmost precision. "I think this must be Grady, Spencer's Dad."

Less than a second later Emily was up out of her seat joining Lorelai in the window. The two women watched silently as a man climbed down from the cab. He was tall and slim, but slightly hunched, like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. His clothes looked slightly too big for him and his grey hair was nearly trimmed. When he moved towards the house he moved with a slight limp. Suddenly aware that he might see them watching, Lorelai pulled Emily away from the window. "Go play hostess Mom. Gigi would you like apple or orange?"

"Apple please," Gigi called warily watching Luke and Richard when both men stood up.

"Ok, No! Not a spectator sport," Lorelai held out a warning finger. "Let the poor man come in before we start ogling him."

"We're not going to ogle him Lorelai," Richard frowned at her, craning his neck to peer out the window and then allowing Emily to pull him towards the hallway.

Lorelai shook her head with amusement at her parents moved towards the front door. "Poor guy." She poured Gigi's drink, diluting the juice with water, trying to keep her curiosity at bay while Luke stood wiping a clean dry plate with a towel in an effort to appear busy. "Go sit," Lorelai waved her hand at him. "Or if you wanna do something, go wake Spencer up."

"I'm not… yeah," Luke gave a defeated smile and headed back to the table, seemingly resisting the urge to peer down the hallway to the front door where Richard and Emily were greeting Grady. He had just sat down just when Richard and Emily led Grady into the main living area.

"Grady, this is our daughter Lorelai, Rory's mother," Richard gestured to Lorelai.

"Pleased to meet you," Grady greeted them, with a deep gravelly voice, he took a step towards Lorelai, his slightly serious looking face suddenly illuminating with a wide and bright smile that changed his entire appearance. "It's an honour to meet you," he seized Lorelai's hand in both hands and held it tightly. "Rory is an amazing girl. I'm so pleased that Spencer found her, and that she wanted him."

"I can say the same about Spencer," Lorelai smiled widely at the man. "It's great to finally meet you," she looked over at the children who were watching curiously. "Kitty, Willow. This is Spencer's Daddy Grady, what do you say?"

"Hi," Willow answered obediently, peering over her plate with intense scrutiny at the man.

"They'll warm up a bit later. I hope you don't mind being pawed by kids," Lorelai mumbled to Grady. "It can be a little like a Romero movie just without the fun of the mall," Lorelai gestured towards to table. "This is Luke, my husband."

"Pleasure to meet you Sir," Grady walked round the breakfast bar and shook Luke's hand strongly. "She's a beautiful girl, a real credit to you and Lorelai."

"Mostly Lorelai," Luke smiled at Lorelai, self-consciously he scratched the back of his head. "I just helped with the end."

"Not how Rory tells it," Grady gave him a small half smile, and clapped him on the shoulder. "So, I guess you two are Kitty and Willow? I'm sorry If I get you mixed up for a little bit."

"S'ok," Kitty shrugged paying more attention to her breakfast then to Grady. "New people do coz we're dentical. That's Sam," she pointed at the baby. "We're his big sisters."

Grady nodded and then turned his attention to Gigi, "and you must be Gigi. Spencer and Rory tell me you're learning the violin. Spencer's really excited about that, because he plays the violin. I play too. maybe we can play together?"

"I didn't bring it" Gigi whispered nervously, her cheeks blushing red at the attention.

"I got a few in the rig," Grady told her softly. "Maybe if you want we can have a play together?"

"I've just started," Gigi told him quietly. "I'm not very good."

Grady leaned towards her slightly as if he was telling her a great secret. "Neither was I when I started to learn."

"What we call you?" Willow interrupted, nibbling on her toast while continuing to study Grady.

"Grady's fine," Grady told the small child with a smile. "What are you eating?"

"Eggs and toast," Willow told him, lifting her plate to show him. "You want some?" she put her own plate down and picked up an empty one beside her and held it out. "It's help your own."

"Help yourself," Luke clarified taking his seat again. "Spencer and Rory are still sleeping," he gestured towards the coffee pot beside him and on Grady's nod poured him a cup. "They got delayed by an accident."

"A motorbike went under a car," Gigi told him softly. "We didn't see but we saw all the flashing lights. And there were helicopters."

"You saw helicoppers!" Kitty looked up with excitement.

"Yeah, they were loud," Gigi nodded sagely. "So were the sirens, but it meant we got to eat McDonalds," she gave a soft smile. "Nanna doesn't let me have McDonalds, but we were hungry and it was McDonalds or Burger King and Rory said that the toys are better with the happy meal."

"You had a happy meal?" Kitty gasped in awe, "Lucky!"

"Mommy," Willow tugged Lorelai's arm. "We have a happy meal?"

"We have lots of happy meals," Lorelai tapped Willow's plate.

"Mommy," Willow giggled. "A happy meal in the box."

Lorelai cast a look at Luke who gave her a grim look. "I don't know Honeybunch, maybe."

"Please," Kitty begged, hopping onto her knees and looking imploringly across the table.

"Maybe on the way home," Lorelai conceded.

Kitty clapped her hands in delight. "We see the toy?" she asked Gigi eagerly.

"After breakfast Bubba," Lorelai told Kitty. "Now sit back down, bottom on seat."

"Kay," Kitty rearranged herself and then looked at Grady. "You like Mcdonalds?"

"Can't say I do," Grady shook his head. "I get sick of burgers and takeout," he chuckled as the twins and Lorelai gasped. "I eat it all the time when I'm on the road."

"Mommy eats it all the time," Kitty nodded towards Lorelai. "She likes Daddy's burgers."

Lorelai winced as Grady gave a little smirk. "Not a euphemism! Luke owns a diner and his burgers are the best, but I guess if that was the only option I had I would get sick of it too."

"Eventually," Luke and April muttered at the same time, grinning at each other with their jinx moment.

"Mean," Lorelai pouted playfully. She grinned at the twins disbelieving looks. "Think about it one and two, if all you ate was the same thing over and over and you didn't have Friday Night Dinner with Grandma's fancy food, or dinner at Sniffy's or Daddy's meatloaf. If all you ate were nuggets and fishsticks."

"My mouth would get bored," Willow conceded.

"I can't say I've ever eaten at a McDonalds," Richard joined the conversation. "Nor that I am a fan of burgers. Though the ones we had last year that you did Luke were excellent. I'm more of a steak man."

"Only once Richard. We are only having steak once this week," Emily gave him a pointed look. "Luke did many interesting things with the chicken last year."

"Yes Dear," Richard rolled his eyes. He cocked his head slightly and glanced towards the staircase to the basement. "Do I detect movement?"

"Yes," Emily nodded. "One of them is in the bathroom," she smiled softly. "Your room will be downstairs also."

Lorelai chuckled at Grady's bemused expression. "Bat ears is a family trait, be very careful what you say around these two."

"I don't got bat ears Mommy," Kitty ran her fingers over her earlobes. "I got people ears."

"She means that we hear well," Emily told Kitty. "Though I am less then fond of that comparison myself."

"Granma doesn't like it," Willow nodded seriously. "Me neither Mommy."

"Ok, OK, nixing the bat ears," Lorelai raised her shoulders in defeat. "But speaking of ears, were yours burning," Lorelai turned and greeted Rory as her daughter came up the stairs.

"Oh sure," Rory yawned and shuffled over to the table. "Need coffee." She paused for a moment as she realised Grady was sat there and seemed to fully wake up. "Grady. Hi. I didn't realise you were here …It's so good to see you."

"Hi Doll," Grady clambered out of his chair and rushed over to Rory giving her a big hug. "Good to see you too. Where's that boy of ours?"

"He's just coming. I got in the bathroom first," Rory fake grimaced. "Though I shoulda brushed my teeth."

"No need to stand on ceremony for me Doll," Grady finally let Rory go and took a step towards the stairs. "There he is,"

There was a clattering sound and Spencer came racing up the staircase and collided with Grady, both men hugging each other tightly.

"Aww," Kitty mumbled looking up towards Luk.e "Spencer missed his Daddy Daddy. He must be good like you."

* * *

 **xXx**

"These ones," Kitty called excitedly, running up the rock-strewn bank towards the fire pit that Luke was building

"Good find Kits," Luke took the sticks she was holding from her. "You wanna help me build or you going to keep looking for wood?"

"I keep looking," Kitty took off at great speed, hurtling towards Richard, the tall man helping the younger girls with their hunt for firewood along with April.

"I shouldn't have mentioned smores," Lorelai shook her head in amusement. She repositioned Sam, moving him out of the sun's rays as the sun fell lower in the sky. "Babe can you move the umbrella a bit?"

"I'll probably make it tip over," Rory lowered her large sunglasses and peered at the large sun parasol above her, tracking down the fabric to the metal bar that supported it.

"Oh Lucas," Lorelai trilled in a mock southern drawl. "Please dear Sir, would you kindly move the umbrella, so that your baby son doesn't burn."

"Give me a second," Luke didn't look up from his construction project. "You were the one who mentioned Smores. We need fire for that."

"We also need marshmallow, chocolate and graham crackers, which are not in this house," Lorelai gestured back towards Lakehouse.

"Spencer and Grady will see us right with supplies," Rory yawned slightly. "They wanted to spend a bit of time together just themselves, so it worked out quite well."

Luke got up from his position couched beside the fire pit and moved to reposition the parasol over both Lorelai and Rory. "They're going to take their time, right? Because I've told the twins we can't have smores till after dinner and it's better in the dark."

"Oh yeah, because that will work," Lorelai shook her head in amusement. She lifted Sam upright and let him place his feet on her thighs, the baby held his legs straight, imitating standing while still supported. "You're a big strong boy, aren't you?" Lorelai tried to bring Sam in for a cuddle but the baby gave a squeak and she set him back in his previous position. "Independent too."

"Stubborn more like," Luke smoothed Sam's tufty dark hair. "Have you got his sweater, it's starting to cool down."

"Right here," Lorelai smiled at him, patting the small bag beside her. "Don't worry Hun."

"Yeah, well" Luke gave her a concerned look and then turned, the twins were squealing in delighted disgust at the thing that April was holding out to them. "They're not outdoorsy."

"They are, they just aren't into gross stuff. At least they walk on grass," Lorelai watched the twins hide behind Richard. She smiled slightly, watching as Gigi grabbed hold of Willow, wrapping her arms around the girl protectively. "Cutie pie's warmed up today, she was really shy yesterday."

"Overwhelmed," Rory watched Gigi interact with her other sisters. "Oh!" Rory lowered her sunglasses and sat up straight. The twins had decided that they were actually interested in whatever April was holding and Gigi had reached and taken Richard's hand, holding it tightly. The tall man had looked down in surprise but was now giving the small girl a warm smile. "She's wary of guys."

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I remember, but you were the same," she looked over at Rory. "Has she said anything about where Francine's gone?"

"Nope," Rory shook her head. "Well, she was talking about shells and the beach, and how our beach is different to the ones where Francine is going. She wants Francine to bring her pretty shells and that was it. I think she feels more a part of this family then his. She's OK I think, not bothered by it."

"And you?" Lorelai asked curiously, taking her attention off of the children amongst the trees and focussing on her eldest.

"Not fussed if I never see the man again," Rory shrugged and pushed her sunglasses back up her face. "This is our family," she folded her arms across her chest. "I just wish I'd figured it out sooner and you guys had gotten together sooner, then we could have made it official."

"How so?" Luke looked at her curiously.

"You know official, legal," Rory shrugged. "I could have gotten him to legally absolve his parental rights and got you to adopt me." She gave Luke a warm smile. "Bit tough to do that when you're over eighteen."

"Just a piece of paper," Luke told her softly. "Wouldn't change anything."

"Yeah," Rory nodded thoughtfully. "But next year, with the wedding, you're gonna do the Dad things, right?"

Luke's jaw clenched and he glanced at Lorelai with an edge of surprise. "If that's what you'd like."

"It is," Rory nodded. Rory looked over her shoulder at the sound of an approaching vehicle. "That will be my boy and his Daddy. I'll got spirit away the smores goodies so the little ones don't see it till later." She pushed herself out of the sun lounger and set off up the slope towards the driveway.

With a sigh Luke sat down in the chair Rory had just vacated, following Rory with his eyes thoughtfully. Slowly he switched his attention to Lorelai. "Are you OK with that? The me doing the Dad parts. I mean you raised her I just pitched in on occasion. I feel like you should be walking her down the aisle."

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "It's what she wants. She wants that normalcy of tradition. I know my girl, she's got something else planned for me."

"You think?" Luke captured Sam's hand. "Wish I could have done that though."

"Adopt her?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, we needed our heads knocking together, still can't believe we missed each other for so long. I tell you Sam," she bounced Sam making the baby squeal in delight. "Your Mommy and Daddy sure are dumb, dumb and dumber. We couldn't see what was right in front of us."

* * *

 **xXx**

"It's really sticky," Gigi giggled as she gingerly fingered the sticky chocolaty mess of a smore she was holding.

"It does look it," Emily grimaced, holding the pack of baby wipes in front of her like some kind of talisman against the sticky-fingered children around her. Her grimace fell away as she chuckled at the twins, both the four year olds almost painting the lower half of their faces with melted chocolate. "Though it looks tasty."

"It is Granma," Willow nodded, the little girl paused for a moment and looked at the small morsel she had left of her smore. "You want?"

"It's OK Wills. I'll make Grandma one," Luke told her, pulling her away from the fire slightly.

"You'll like it," Willow trotted over to her Grandmother and settled herself on the arm of the lawn chair that Emily was sat in. Emily pulled her onto her lap and she finished eating her treat. The moment she finished chewing Emily pulled a baby wipe from the pack and began cleaning the child's face. "Granma" Willow protested trying to squirm out of Emily's grip. "Kitty's face is more messy!"

"No it's not," Kitty protested, despite the fact that it was true. Her lips covered with chocolate, marshmallow and crumbs and a smudge of dirt on her cheek from where she had been playing amongst the trees.

"It's the dust from that fairy trek you went on," Lorelai reached over and began cleaning Kitty's face. "I think we should start thinking about bath time."

The adults laughed as the twins started to protest. "It's nine o'clock," April pointed out. "That's way past bedtime."

"But it's vacason," Willow tried to reason.

"So we let you stay up till nine." Luke pointed out. "How about, I go run your bath, that gives you a ten minutes and then we do a quick bath and bed."

"With story," Willow held up a finger. "Bath, book and bed, Daddy."

"Ok, Bath, book and bed," Luke shook his head in mild annoyance. He pulled the marshmallow he'd been roasting out of the flames and quickly constructed the smore, handing it to Emily. "I'll put Little Man down." Luke lifted the baby from Spencer's arms and smiled at his future son in law. "Try and make sure they don't eat too many while I'm gone."

"Do I look like a miracle worker?" Spencer joked and settled back in his chair. "I know when I'm beat."

"I've had two," Rory held up her fingers at him.

"Only because you're being polite," Spencer brushed a stray hair from her face.

"What's happened to your leg?" Kitty suddenly announced bluntly pointing at Grady's left leg. Spencer's father was wearing a pair of knee length shorts and just beneath the hem was a whorl of scar tissue.

"Oh," Grady looked down, self-consciously rubbing the injury. "War wound."

"Literally?" Lorelai asked curiously, pulling Kitty towards her and clamping Kitty's arms to her side.

"Yeah," Grady nodded quietly. "I didn't see much of anything really. Shrapnel wound. Straight through. I was medically discharged." He looked across the fire at Richard who was sat staring into the flames. "Did you get drafted?"

"My number wasn't called," Richard whispered quietly, "several friends were. Some objected. Some went. A few never came back."

"I don't unnerstand," Kitty looked up at Lorelai for clarification.

"When you're older Bubba," Lorelai kissed her forehead.

"I thought you played violin," Gigi looked at Grady curiously as she nibbled on her sweet treat.

"I do, but I was a soldier for a bit and then I was a professional musician and now I'm a truck driver," Grady smiled at the little girl. "But I've always played the violin."

"What's your favourite piece?" Emily asked from across the fire. "I am always partial to Brahms."

"Flight of the Bumblebee for me," Lorelai interjected.

"That's a good one," Grady nodded. "All the B's are good. Bach, Bartol, Brahms, Beethoven, etc. Vivaldi, Four Seasons is one of my favourites and Sarasate – Zigeunerweisen."

"Gesundheit," Lorelai giggled at the name of the piece.

"Thanks," Grady shrugged slightly. "Now I mostly do covers."

"Covers?"

"Yeah, most truckers aren't classical music fans and they don't appreciate you playing a Concerto when they're trying to catch some shut eye. So I diversified into Rock covers. Always good for a conversation." Grady made another smore and held it out to Rory.

"I liked the ACDC one you guys played the last time we met up," Rory took the treat. "That was brilliant!"

"ACDC, on the violin!" Lorelai chuckled in amazement. "This I have to see."

"No," Spencer blushed.

"Come on," Rory joined the pleaded.

"Maybe another time," Spencer shook his head. "I haven't played since there."

"Practice keeps it all going son, you know that," Grady shook his head. "Always make time for it, even when you have little ones. It's how I used to get you to sleep."

"Oh," Spencer looked at the floor and then shot a sideways look at Rory.

"Yeah," Rory scratched her heads. "Um…"

"You don't want kids?" Grady looked at Spencer in alarm.

"What!" Emily sat up straight.

"We aren't sure that we want kids," Spencer reiterated. "At least not for a while, we'd like to be a bit transient for a while, you know career wise. A lot of the funding is temporary and you have to go where the jobs are. Kids aren't really conducive to that. That and it freaks Rory out."

"Having kids?" Grady looked at Rory in surprise.

"Yeah," Rory blushed, her deep red cheeks visible even in the dim firelight. "The thought of something inside me moving and then the whole getting out," she shuddered.

"Worth it though Babe," Lorelai whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Rory looked down at the ground. "Who knows, maybe, but not for ages. I mean I'm only 25."

"By which point your mother had a nine-year-old and I was pregnant with your mother," Emily shimmied her shoulders.

"It's OK Granma, you gotted us," Willow patted Emily's arms that encircled her waist. "You don't need no more."

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard closed the door softly and quietly approached Lorelai. He watched his daughter, curious as to why she was up so early in the morning. Her focus was out on the still water, still bathed in the gloom of the night, while the sparks of morning sunshine began to poke over the hills. Her knees where drawn up to her chest beneath a grey blanket that was draped around her. "Good morning Lorelai."

Lorelai jumped, drawn from her reverie by the interruption, and Richard frowned as he watched her surreptitiously wipe her face. "Lorelai?"

"Hi Dad!" Lorelai's smile was overly bright. "Couldn't sleep."

Richard nodded, unsure if she was asking him a question or making a statement. "Enjoying some peace before the hordes descend?"

"Little bit," Lorelai nodded.

Richard approached her. "May I join you?"

"Sure," Lorelai shifted along the bench and then remained silent while Richard took his seat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sunlight creeping up the sky and streaking the grey sky with blue and gold. Having taken a few slurps of coffee Richard offered Lorelai his mug and she took it in one hand, rearranging the blanket over Richard's legs before settling back on the bench and cradling in the mug in her hands.

"I lost another one," Lorelai whispered quietly, her voice barely audible. "I hadn't even realised. It probably wasn't ever even…the doctor called it chemical but it…I lost another one."

As he heard the hitch in her voice, he realised what she was telling him. With tender care Richard lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulder, allowing Lorelai to rest her head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip around Lorelai. Unsure what to say he held her tight, both of them silent as they watched the sun rise above the hills and chase away the last of night. He lessened his grip when Lorelai moved, lifting her head from his shoulder. Her smile was unnaturally bright, as if she was pushing the pain deep down, like she was using the sunrise to help her.

"Don't tell Mom," Lorelai whispered, slowly she got up pulling the blanket with her. "Please?"

"I won't," Richard assured her, he caught her hand and squeezed it tight. "I won't."

"Thank you Daddy," Lorelai smiled weakly, she leaned in kissing him softly on the cheek and then walked towards the door slowly.

Richard watched her walk away; draped in the blanket, her curly hair pulled into a low ponytail, in a moment of nostalgia he pictured her six years old doing exactly the same thing. As she reached the door she looked back at him, her smile tinged with an edge of sadness. He nodded resolutely at her, silently telling her he wouldn't betray her confidence. She nodded back and slipped inside the Lakehouse. With a shuddering breath Richard looked back out at the lake, the sunlight sending skittering flashes of light across the rippling surface.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Well I do declare. I never would believe I would see the day when I saw Emily Gilmore doing the dishes," Lorelai teased. She gave Emily a cheeky smile before walking over with Sam on her hip. "Look Sam, bubbles," she scooped some of the soapy suds out of the sink and blew them from her palm. The baby watched the sinking bubbles and gave a coo of delight. "So what brought this on Mom?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow teasingly.

Emily gave her a good-natured smile. "I like to pitch in now and then."

"We shamed you into it," Lorelai bumped her hip against Emily's. "You wanna swap? Grandson for dishes."

Emily looked down at the sink and then up at Sam, her teeth gnawing on her lip as she tried to resist the call of her grandson over the chore she found herself doing.

"I'll get it done in half the time and then we can all go and join in the nature hunt or whatever it is they are doing out there," Lorelai peered through the kitchen window. The twins and Gigi each had one of the men by a hand, Willow with Luke, Kitty with Richard and Gigi with Spencer. The girls were dragging their partner around the edge of the driveway and collecting things to put into bags that the men were carrying. "Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked peering at the porch steps where April and Grady were sat.

"She went to lay down," Emily told her with a sideways look. "She was feeling a bit under the weather."

"She's stopped," Lorelai sighed defeatedly. "She always used to do that when she was little. She'd finish the year of school and then she'd go down with something."

"That's probably right," Emily nodded, she continued to look at Lorelai. "What about you?"

"Me, Oh I am strong of…"

"Lorelai," Emily cut her off. "I know we're still repairing the damage that was caused over my reaction to April, so you aren't telling me things but I can tell that you are hiding something. The banter and the quips come a little too fast, even for you. The smile is a little too forced," she reached over and pulled Sam into her arms, fixing Lorelai with a knowing and almost pleading look.

"I'm OK Mom, I…" Lorelai rung her hands. "I just had a bit of a blip," she tried to smile at Emily but it faltered and she ended up just sighing. "I'm OK Mom."

Emily pressed her lips together, her dark eyes running up and down Lorelai. "Alright, but if you do want to tell me, I assure you I can be a better listener then your father. He didn't say anything," Emily gave Lorelai a pointed look when Lorelai frowned. "I'm much more observant then you give me credit for. He's been watching you like a hawk the past few days."

"I…I'm just trying to stay happy Mom. When I…I don't want to go there" Lorelai gave a shuddering breath, sending the hurt look at Sam and then folding her arms and looking at the floor.

"Well if you…Oh!" Emily paused and she took in Lorelai's demeanor, her eyebrows rose. "Oh, Sweetheart I'm sorry."

"Mom, I…"

"Yes, well," Emily cleared her throat. "What do you think those children are playing? We should go see." She walked past Lorelai, abandoning the washing up and pulling her daughter towards the door. Surreptitiously she squeezed Lorelai's hand as she pulled Lorelai through the door. She let go of Lorelai's hand watching her daughter for a second, pretending to think about if she wanted to sit on the step.

Lorelai lowered herself onto the step beside April and wrapped her arm around April's shoulders. "Who's winning?"

"Three excited little girls I think," Grady chuckled.

"Our men folk not so much?" Lorelai smiled weakly.

"You'll have to join in with Sam next year," April bumped Lorelai slightly. "You'll definitely have to do the making bit."

"Is that what you're doing?" Emily asked from behind, Sam balanced on her hip.

"Find and make," April nodded. "Don't worry Grandma, you can take down what they make."

"If it stays together," Lorelai chuckled. "Are we using fishing line?"

"And wire, it's all set out on the big table on the porch," April inclined her head.

The inhabitants on the porch looked out at the children and men, smiling as the girls began to squeal in delight. Gigi was holding something in the palm of her hand, the girls crowded around and staring at it in joy. Gigi looked up and realising that they were being watched, began to run towards them. She gave a little skip before almost collapsing into Grady's arms. "Look Uncle Grady. I found a jewel! look Auntie Lorelai"" Gigi held out her hand excitedly, an eroded smooth piece of green glass in her hand.

"Wow, that's really pretty," Lorelai responded appropriately quickly taking her arm from around April and opening her arms as the twins raced towards her. "Have you guys had enough treasure hunting?"

"We gotta see if there are more jewels," Kitty babbled excitedly, looking out at the driveway.

"There is probably more by the water edge," April explained. "This is glass that has been rubbed smooth."

"Nu uh," Kitty shook her head. "It's a jewel!"

"OK," April giggled. "Let's go treasure hunt by the water, but we gotta be careful, Ok?"

"Yeah," Kitty bounced excitedly. "Treasure hunt!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hun," Lorelai whispered. Softly she kissed Luke's brow. "Hun, wake up."

"Wha…what?" Luke scrunched his face up as he stirred. "You OK?"

"Come on," Lorelai leaned back, she pulled his arm, trying to make him sit.

"What?" Luke sat up staring at her blearily.

"Just come on," Lorelai turned around and collected his shoes from the side of the room. "Put your shoes on."

"Why?" Luke rubbed his face but pushed his feet out the bed. "It's only 5. Where's Sam?" he frowned noticing the empty crib in the corner.

"Having snuggles with his grandparents," Lorelai told him crouching down to put Luke's feet in his shoes. "Come on," she pulled him upright and started to drag him from the room.

Luke stumbled after her, obediently following as she pulled his hand insistently. They made their way down the stairs and across the living room, out through the doors and around the porch to the steps down into the garden. Silently Lorelai led him down the slope to the jetty and then across the wooden structure to the end. "Lorelai?" Luke asked looking at her warily as she started to remove her shoes.

"Sit," Lorelai patted the boards beside her sitting down and lowering her bare feet into the water.

Luke frowned but did as she asked, sitting down beside her and once removing his shoes, dipping his feet in the lake. He gasped against the coolness. "Lorelai?"

"Ssh," Lorelai shushed him, taking his hand and holding it tight. "Listen."

"For what?" Luke frowned.

"To the silence," Lorelai whispered, with a soft sigh she lowered her head onto his shoulder. "Sometimes it gets so noisy. I like it when it's just us."

"Yeah," Luke wrapped his arms around her. "You wanna t…"

"I wanna sit with you," Lorelai reached for his hand, entwining herself with his arms. "I wanna make sure you're not mad or sad."

"I'm not mad, I'm a little sad," Luke pressed a kiss into her crown.

"Me too," Lorelai sighed her eyes fixed on the lake. "Even though it wasn't…that we were deciding not to…I'm s…"

"No, don't apologise." Luke kissed her again. "I've told you there is nothing to apologise for."

"Mmm" Lorelai mumbled. She kicked her leg sending a soft spray of glistening drops across the lake's dark surface. "I like it here. I mean I never thought I would be nature girl but sitting like this, I like it"

"Me too," Luke nodded.

"This doesn't mean you will ever get me camping," Lorelai lifted her head and gave him a cheeky grin. "But smores by a fire and sitting on a jetty watching the world go by. That I can cope with."

"I'm not building a fire pit at home," Luke read between the lines. "It's asking for trouble."

"Maybe," Lorelai kicked her leg again, this time spraying Luke with water. She giggled in delight as he grumbled. "I like asking, that way you can save me."

"You never needed saving."

"I like you saving me," Lorelai pulled her legs out of the water and kneeled to face him. She leaned in, pressing her lips forcefully into his, reaching and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer to her. Slowly Luke fell into her, pulling his own legs out of the water and bringing his arms protectively around her, lowering her onto the jetty and falling deeper into the kiss.

"Daddy? Why you eating Mommy?"

The adults broke apart, looking up at Willow who stood clutching a rabbit toy, shivering slightly in the early morning cool in her frilly pyjamas. The adults dissolved into laughter and slowly began to disentangle themselves from each other.

"Come here," Luke held out his hand to Willow. She smiled in delight and trotted the last few planks of the jetty to settle in his lap.

"Now Ssh," Lorelai pressed her finger to her lips, settling beside Luke as closely as she could. "We're watching the world wake up," her arm draped lazily across Luke's shoulders. "Watching for the wonder," she pressed a kiss into his temple, before snuggling into his side.


	22. Tick, Tick, Boom

**AN - The twins are actually my favourite part of this, one because it's fun trying to imagine little Lorelai's with smatterings of Luke in a wierd fused personality type thing and 2 because they allow me to introduce fluffy elements to the story so it's not just plot which was often the best parts of the show, and more then just bantery phonecalls between Lorelai and Rory. Glad you guys like Grady he'll appear again as will Gigi. The lakehouse is actually base on a real place, I went fictional realestate shopping and came across a place that is an absolute palace and just screamed Gilmore. Anyways onwards, fair warning these next few chapters are the most drama-y chapters (bar the Emily Lorelai talking about it all one) so I've tried to include as much fluff as I can but nature of the beast. Anyway, hope you enjoy. As ever all mistakes my own, reviews always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 22- Tick, Tick, Boom**

Rory stepped out of the professor's office and chewed her lip. She refused to cry in the corridor filled with students and faculty members but that was honestly what she felt like doing. Her tears were stinging her eyes. She'd just had a review of her progress on her thesis and she had hoped to find out about her new supervisor. Instead she had had a thoroughly frustrating meeting with the interim professor who was clearly mostly too busy with their own workload and definitely hadn't read her 60000 or so words so far as they could barely scratch the surface of her work and only comment had been that it looked like it was structured. There was still no news of a new supervisor. Rory ducked into a nearby bathroom. She felt completely rudderless and she had no idea where she was supposed to do. She still had so much analysis to complete and the deadline was looming like a ticking clock, still more than six months away but there was just so much to do. She needed that lifeline to be thrown to her so she could swim through everything to finish. And that was not taking in to account she had other work to complete as part of her course, plan a wedding and figure out what she wanted to do when it all came to an end. Her time as a student was hurtling towards a close and she had no idea what was supposed to come next. She fumbled for her phone, for a moment her fingers hovered over her Mom's number but instead she scrolled to Spencer's number and pressed call.

"Hey this is Spencer Anderton. Sorry I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can."

Rory waited for the beep to sound and with a shuddering breath spoke to his voicemail. "Hey it's me, I really need to talk to you. I…I know we've only been back a couple of weeks but I think I really need to see Mom. I just…I'm failing, I can't do it…I just need my Mom," she dissolved into tears. "It's so stupid. I'm so stupid. I'm going to call her and ask to go up for the weekend. I'll talk to you later," she took a deep intake of breath. "I love you."

Choking back her tears she ended the call and scrolled to her Mom's number on her call log. The call connected almost immediately. "Mom."

"Rory?" Lorelai's voice sounded confused and slightly echoey. "Babe, you alright?"

"I need you," Rory burbled down the phone. "Can I come up this weekend. I just need to see you," she listened to the pause at the end of the phone. "Mom?"

"I'm here. Yes you can but hang on a second I just need to talk to Luke," Lorelai muttered quickly. Rory frowned as she listened to the muffled conversation at the end of the phone, her parents having a hurried conversation mixed with the sound of the diner. "Babes, I'm going to speak to the inn," Lorelai came over the phone. "I will call you back in two ticks ok. Just stay right where you are."

Rory scowled at the phone as her mother ended the call, she was unable to fathom why her Mom needed to speak to the inn or why she had needed to speak to Luke. Surely, it was a yes you can come, it didn't need to be anything more than that. She glanced towards the mirror of the bathroom and her scowl turned into a deep frown her eyes were red and her face looked puffy and slightly grey. This was not how it was supposed to be.

Her phone began to ring and she clicked connect. "Mom?"

"Hey Babe, come up Saturday, don't drive up Friday after school, you'll be too tired. We're going to have a Mommy and Me day. We'll go to the inn. Just a patented Gilmore wallow day."

Rory smiled softly, a glimmer of warmth flaring in her chest. "Just us?"

"Well, Sam has to tag along but he's not very chatty but pretty much, just me and you, just like old times. Kay?"

"Thanks Mom," Rory whispered.

"Go find some ice cream," Lorelai counselled, "and call me later if you need. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Yeah," Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "A couple of days."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke gave a grunt as Lorelai shifted her position yet again, her elbow digging into his stomach. She was draped across him, her head on his chest, one of her legs wrapped across his legs. Her messy hair was in his face fluttering with every breath he took and in danger of being breathed in if he took too deep a breath. She wriggled again. "You wanna use me as a mattress?" he grumbled.

Slowly the mop of hair turned and her face emerged, her eyes bright in the gloom of the bedroom, she rested her chin on his chest and sent him an apologetic smile. "You're comfy but you're not mattress squishy."

"Which is a good thing," Luke self-consciously sucked his stomach in.

"Don't worry, you haven't got a Dad bod," Lorelai ran her hands over his stomach. "I'm the one who's squishy."

"You're not squishy," Luke stroked her arm, he grinned as she gave him a disbelieving look. "You have it in the right places."

"You like my Mom Tum?" Lorelai scoffed, slapping her lower abdomen.

"I like all of you, some aspects more than others," Luke hand trailed across her arm towards her chest. He chuckled as she slapped his hand away. "You know pretty soon we're gonna have to wean him."

"Yes and then I will have leaky weather balloons," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Once your son no longer needs them and they return into whatever droopy sock level of normality they are going to be, then you can play with them," she gave a soft sigh.

"Alright, so why are you all wriggly, you're worse than Kitty tonight?" Luke asked returning his hand to her arm, his rough finger stroking her smooth skin. "Rory?"

"Yeah," Lorelai exhaled heavily. "I thought a meltdown was coming, she seemed a bit distant and very sleepy at the Lakehouse. She's too hard on herself."

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Luke poked her arm playfully.

"Hmmm," Lorelai shrugged. "Still, hopefully I can do some good, it's nice to still have that power. And you get some Daddy daughters time."

"Yeah, I'm gonna try and watch a game with them." Luke frowned as Lorelai gave a snort of amusement. "They liked it last time."

"You know you are never going to win their hearts from Disney or colouring," Lorelai rested her chin back on his chest. "Those two are got."

"Willow will humour me like you do. I still got a chance with Kitty especially with the whole being able to hit things thing," Luke shook his head. "It'll be fine."

"Give Sam a few years and you'll have him."

"I need to get one of them."

"I'm only teasing," Lorelai kissed his chest. "You got all of them Hun, they just like different stuff."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily gasped in surprise, she had just entered a number into a spreadsheet and multiple other numbers had just appeared before her eyes. "I don't understand, how does that do that?"

"It's an IF function," April explained hovering beside her. "I set it up so if certain criteria are met it autopopulates, and see here," she moved to another cell on the row. "There's a data validation so you'll have data that is all the same. Which will help with reporting. And this one helps so when you have to enter it onto the accounts system it should be really obvious what you need to enter. So long as you set the data validation to completed. Then the row goes grey and you know it's already entered so there won't be any double counting."

"My goodness," Emily sat back in her chair and stared at the screen in awe. "I had no idea it could do all that."

"Oh, it can do so much more," April smiled excitedly at her. "But I think Pivot tables are a bit beyond what we need here."

"I'm going to choose to believe that is some kind of lazy susan," Emily shook her head in wonder. "This is just wonderful April. Alison was most impressed and I am even more so."

"I'm just pleased I could help. I know I'm just temporary so you don't have to listen to me but this way is loads more efficient," April swivelled the office chair from one side to another. "I hope it saves you time."

"And is this what you want to do, computer science?" Emily input another number and smiled in delight as the row populated in front of her.

"This isn't computer science Grandma this is just Excel." April frowned slightly. "No I want to do environmental science. I'm not quite sure which speciality yet but something in that field."

"I see," Emily looked over her shoulder at April. "And this is what you want to do at MIT?"

"If I get in, but I will do it anywhere I can. MIT is just the best at it you know or Caltech but I don't really want to be in California away from everyone, plus it's too sunny and I'll have to wear hats all the time otherwise I'll be the colour of your jacket," April nodded at Emily's raspberry coloured jacket.

"I'd also prefer Massachusetts to California. I never understood the appeal of board shorts," Emily smiled at April.

"They're really comfortable," April grinned at Emily. "Way more than this," she gestured down at the black pants and blouse she was wearing. "But then I'm more a jeans and t-shirt girl, the fashion bug has passed me by."

"Each to their own," Emily straightened her cuffs of her jacket. "This may be just Excel to you but my goodness what you've done is remarkable."

"Thanks," April blushed.

"I'll make sure Alison submits a glowing letter of recommendation. I'm not sure they would accept one from your grandmother," Emily pushed the chair back and rose to go over to the coffee machine. "When do you need it for your application?"

"Sometime in December I think, or beginning of January. Applications are all through that time, I'm a little jumbled about what when but I've written my essays over the summer, I just need the teacher's comments to make them stronger."

Emily poured herself a drink and looked April up and down, the mention of the school had made April's shoulders sag slightly. "It's one more year April. And if you get any problems you must let me and your Grandfather know. Hanlin has assured us that there will be no more bullying."

"I'll believe that when I see it," April folded her arms across her chest. "I just need to get through the year and then hopefully this time next year I'll be getting ready to go to Cambridge and I never have to think about those idiots again. I just have to worry about assignments and chem labs and trying figure out whether energy science is more interesting that coastal erosion."

"I see," Emily smiled despite the fact that she couldn't see the interest in either of the two things April had mentioned. "Now. How about we girls go get some lunch? And then maybe we can go do a spot of shopping to get you anything you might need for school."

"I don't need anything. Mom got all my paper and stationary on staff discount," April leaned in and saved the workbook.

"Well, things you don't need then. There's bound to be something. A new calculator or book perhaps," Emily reached for her purse. "An outfit for all those interviews you're going to nail. One you feel confident and comfortable in."

April looked at her with a wide grin. "Sure Grandma I'd like that."

* * *

 **xXx**

"But how come Rory gets you just by herself?" Kitty frowned taking out the t-shirt that Lorelai had just packed and throwing it on the bed.

"It's not just by herself," Lorelai told her, putting the t-shirt back in the bag. "Sam is coming too. And I spend lots of time with you and Willow."

"But," Kitty stuck her lower lip out in protest, "I want to…"

"You'll see her, but Rory needs a little bit of Mommy magic. And if I'm here, then I have to share my Mommy magic with all of you", Lorelai smoothed Kitty's hair as she subtly lifted the bag away from Kitty to prevent her unpacking anything else.

"Then why Sam going?" Kitty harrumphed, scowling heavily and dramatically folding her arms.

"Daddy doesn't have Boobies," Willow pointed out, her head in the chest of drawers. "Mommy take this," she pulled out a pretty silky nightdress.

"I already packed the jammies you picked, it's just one night," Lorelai moved over and took the nightdress stowing back into the drawer and bumping it close. "Kitty!" Lorelai rushed back to the bed where Kitty had crawled the bed and beginning to throw things out. "Come here Bubba," Lorelai lifted Kitty off the bed and set her on her knee. "Come on Kit Kat, It's one day. This time tomorrow we all meet in the diner for lunch. Lane is going to come and you're going to have lots of fun with her and then later Daddy all to yourself.

"Daddy gonna make salad," Willow skipped over, pushing her face into her sister's screwed up one, "And he watch sports."

"I want Mommy and Rory," Kitty frowned.

"Baseball," Lorelai tried to coax the child out of her mood, "and I bet if you ask very nicely tomorrow he might play baseball with you."

Kitty pouted, and then gave a frustrated sigh. "Alright, but only one night."

"Just one night," Lorelai assured her, she looked up as she heard the doorbell. "Who is that do you think?"

"It's Lane Mommy," Kitty fixed her with a disapproving look. "You sayed she was coming."

"I did didn't I. Come on," Lorelai set Kitty on the floor. "Let's go say hello to Lane give her lots of happy smiles."

* * *

 **xXx**

With a huff of exertion Lorelai hauled Sam, the stroller, and their bag up the porch steps at The Dragonfly. She struggled to open the door while holding the baby and the bag, just at the point she was about to drop the bag the front door was wrenched open.

"Oh Good, you are here," Michel muttered at her. He looked at the bag then the baby. "I will take…Derek," the Frenchman called over his shoulder waiting for a colleague to arrive. "Take her bag and baby carriage up to room six."

"Do you have a manicure you don't want ruining or something?" Lorelai starred at him baffled, handing over the bag to Derek. "Thanks."

"No, I did not want to throw out my back," Michel frowned slightly. "I know how you pack."

"You could have taken Sam," Lorelai's eyebrows quirked in amusement.

"Lorelai," Michel scowled at her. "I have only just started to like your little duplicate daughters, because they do now not produce fluids or make things sticky. You know I do not like babies, not while I am wearing my suits. Baby fluids is very difficult to get out."

"I hear you," Lorelai bounced the baby on her hip. "This Little Man is very good at producing fluids. It's lie ectoplasm."

"Yes, and I would like him to be at least six feet away from me," Michel shot a wary look at Sam. "I need you to approve some purchases," Michel strutted over to the reception desk. "To replace the Christmas decorations Sookie managed to destroy."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed in frustration, still not quite sure how Sookie had managed to set the box on fire. "I hate that we have to order the Christmas stuff in August."

"We order it now so we get the nice ones and not stuck with the tacky ones," Michel tapped a brochure that lay on the desk. "I have marked the ones that I think would look good. Those that are tastefully elegant, but still have that whimsey that you are fond of."

Lorelai scanned the page before turning to the other page that Michel had marked. "I like them, as long as it's within the budget we discussed, then that's fine."

"Very good," Michel collected the brochure and took a step back so he was not near Sam. "I have put a microwave in your room as well as the DVD player and a selection of DVD. Though I am sure you have seen them all. There is a room service menu, and the pizza menu. If you do order in, have them deliver to the kitchen and we shall bring it up like room service. The crib for the infant is erected and I have ensured that there is suitable bedding and the bathroom has bubble bath…Do not look at me like that," Michel scowled and moved to the screen to pretend to look busy.

"I asked for a room Michel, you didn't need to do any of that other than putting the crib for Sam in there," Lorelai stifled her smile.

"You said that Rory was coming in need of pampering. I cannot offer pampering as you still insist on not allowing us to offer spa packages." Michel futzed with the computer.

"So you planned us our old status quo," Lorelai took a step towards him, she caught Michel's wary sideways look at Sam and transferred the baby to her other hip. "Don't worry Mr Snarky, you're secret is safe with me."

"I have no secret," Michel straightened and folded his arms. "Now please take the infant away before he cries or vomits. I will send Rory up when she arrives."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mom?" Rory peeked round the door if the hotel room that Michel had acerbically sent her up to.

"Hey Babe," Lorelai called coming out of the bathroom half dressed. "Be careful if you have to change your brother. He's playing how high can I pee," Lorelai grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on "He didn't get my mouth this time…"

"Sam peed in your mouth!" Rory stared at her mother in surprised disgust.

"Oh several times, he is quite fond of giving us golden showers, thinks it's absolutely hilarious, he cackles like Winnie," Lorelai gave a faint frown at the baby, the five month old on his hands and knees peering at her through the bars of the cage. "He's just about to crawl too."

"I see that," Rory lowered her bag to the ground smiling at her baby brother.

"Sorry we have to have him with us for our Mommy Rory time but…"

"Dinner is attached," Rory nodded in understanding.

"Now come here," Lorelai opened her arms wide. "Let Mommy make it better."

"I'm OK," Rory gave a soft sigh. She stepped into Lorelai's arms and allowed her Mom to squeeze her tight. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry Babes," Lorelai pressed a kiss into Rory's crown. "We all need to have a meltdown from time to time."

"Yeah but 25 and running to Mommy," Rory sighed, keeping her own grip tight on Lorelai. "I feel so dumb."

"No, not you never. Now" Lorelai coaxed Rory out of the hug, "we got DVD player, DVD's, we got microwave and some popcorn along with all these snacks that I never get to eat anymore because it makes Luke go on a rant about my colon, which gets very graphic and the only time I want to get graphic with my husband is in ways you don't want to here." She held Rory by the shoulders. "Now what do you wanna watch?"

"Whatever," Rory smiled weakly and sank down onto the bed. She gave her Mom a weak smile trying to ignore the concern that was flooding out of her Mom's eyes. "What would you like to watch?"

"Well we have a fine selection," Lorelai kept her tone light and airy. "Some true classics," she walked over to the cabinet where the TV was and pretended to study the selection. Selecting two she held them up. "Which one?"

Rory shrugged her shoulder and kicked her shoes off slumping into the fluffy bed. "Watch both?"

"A movie fest," Lorelai nodded. She put one case down and quickly set the player loading. As the piracy notices began to play Lorelai grabbed a bag of chips. She slumped down on the bed beside Rory and after opening the chips placed them on the bed. Lorelai wriggled for a moment and then tucked her arm around Rory's shoulder drawing her daughter close to her and pressing a kiss into Rory's crown **.**

* * *

 **xXx**

"All dis in the salad Daddy?" Willow stared in wonder at the array of vegetables on the kitchen counter.

"Yup," Luke nodded down at her. "We're having the best salad, not just leaves like Mommy makes it." He reached for the lettuce and began to slice. "We're gonna have all this, and some chicken," he nodded towards the oven "and there are some seeds and some blueberries for a bit of sweetness."

"We can't eat seeds Daddy," Willow looked up at him incredulously, "they'll grow in us."

"No they won't," Luke pointed to a baking tray. "I toasted them, so they don't grow but they taste really good." He turned and picked up the now cooled tray. "Try."

Willow gave him an uncertain look and then slowly held her hand out allowing Luke to give her a few of the sesame, and sunflower seeds. She chewed nervously and then swallowed.

"Like them?" Luke asked watching her face for any sign of dislike. He smiled in satisfaction as Willow nodded. "Ok, so we put all this in a big bowl and then we mix it all up and it's going to taste really good. Lots of different flavours and textures. Why don't you go watch the rest of your cartoon with Kitty?"

"Ok Daddy," Willow rushed out of the kitchen.

With a smile Luke continued to prepare the salad and then made a quick salsa while he waited for the chicken to rest. When he was satisfied that the chicken was cooled, from piping to warm, he sliced it into thick chunks and placed it in a dish before putting it all on a large tray. Grabbing some napkins and a table cloth, which he tucked under his arm, he lifted the tray and walked across the kitchen and hall and into the living room. The twins both turned to look at him, lifting their chins and studying him like he was crazy.

"Daddy we eating in here?" Kitty stood up on the couch in excitement.

"Sit down Kits, and yeah," Luke put the tray on the edge of the coffee table and spread out the tablecloth so he could move the tray safely to the middle. "Special treat. Now napkins. One for you," he tucked a napkin into Kitty's t-shirt, "and one for you," he tucked one into Willow's neckline. "Now Baseball," he grabbed the remote and flicked to the sports channel. "Red Sox vs Blue Jays."

"Can we eat?" Kitty asked looking at the tray excitedly.

"Yup we're good to go," Luke sat down between them and grabbed their plastic plates. Quickly he plated up a portion of salad, chicken and chunky bread and set them on the table. "There you go." He reached forward and pulled the table as close as he could to the couch. He grinned as the twins clapped their hands excitedly and handed them each a fork. "Enjoy!"

"It looks pretty Daddy," Willow cooed, studying her plate in interest.

"Who we want to win Daddy?" Kitty stared at the screen. She looked down and skewered some of her chicken shoving it in her mouth and chewing it messily. "Red or Blue."

"It doesn't matter," Luke shrugged. "We support the Yankees and they aren't playing so we don't mind which one wins, though it would be better if the Blue Jays win because they are lower in points at the moment."

"What poi…" Kitty trailed off, her eyes widening in excitement, the player at the mound smashing the ball across the stadium and everyone running around the bases. "Oh!"

"It's exciting, Huh?" Luke nodded excitedly at her. "You enjoying it?"

"Yes Daddy," Willow responded obediently. "I like my salad."

"Good," Luke started to plate his own food. "We're in for a fun night."

"Night?" Both the twins looked at him excitedly. "after bed time?"

"Yeah, we can watch the whole game," Luke grinned at them settling back with his plate. "But don't tell Mommy."

Willow gave him a beaming smile. "I like baseball."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked round as Rory stirred, she had been trying not to wake her, catching Sam's grumbly cries that he was hungry the moment he started making them and had crept out of the bed to feed him. "Ssh," she whispered to the baby. Sam was busy making grunting little snorts as he nursed. "We don't want to wake your sister," she whispered stroking Sam's chubby arm. After a few minutes Sam released his hold on her and let out a little satisfied sigh. Raising the baby to her shoulder she quickly winded him and then rose from the bed to set him back in the crib.

"Mom?" Rory whispered from the bed.

"Sorry babes," Lorelai smiled apologetically as she tucked Sam in. "He needed to be fed."

"What time is it?" Rory asked, stretching her arms as she looked with mild confusion.

"Little after 11, you've been sleeping for a few hours. Pizza and then you were flat out. Not even the delights of a Hallmark classic could keep you awake." Lorelai moved back to the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for a year," Rory yawned, "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai sat down and studied her seriously.

"I think I need to go back to therapy for a bit," Rory whispered quietly. "I just need someone outside to help guide me, you know?"

"If you think that would help," Lorelai shrugged.

"I just think it will help me figure everything out, help me figure out what my next step is."

"Your next step is finishing your degree and getting married to Spencer, so you can work on your life together," Lorelai told Rory keeping her voice level.

"I know, but after the degree, what do I do then?"

"Babes," Lorelai squeezed Rory's hand. "It's the whole rest of your life. You don't have to figure it out straight away. If you keep going for what's next, you never get to enjoy the now," she smiled warmly. "I know you like to plan and have a goal but plans need to be flexible and you also got to include Spencer in them, and even with the best laid plans, life will hit you sideways and make you change things."

"But…" Rory started to protest. "I don't know what I want to do Mom."

"So focus on what you need to do." Lorelai gave her a pointed look. "When we feel like this, that is what we have to focus on, what do we need and what do we want. Needs trumps want. You need to finish your thesis and you need to plan your wedding, everything else can come later."

"Is that how you're doing it now, needs and wants?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, she looked over her shoulder at Sam and sighed. "Needs and wants is why I stepped back from the Inn. I don't need to be here every day, and I don't want to. Sure, there are days I want to be here, when the kids are being brats and I'm desperate for conversation about something else other than cartoons. But Most of the time I want to be with the kids. I want to enjoy them while they're still little. I want to enjoy my time with Luke, not just be two exhausted people that felt like we were passing in the night. We don't need the extra 300 dollars that we're paying Michel a month. We don't have a mortgage on the house. The Crapshack and Luke's are covered by the tenants. Richard and Emily took away my need to be earning a certain wage. I still get plenty just by being an owner and Luke makes plenty, we're comfortable. I don't need to pack the kids off to daycare. I don't want to. I want to spend my time with my family and because I don't have the need to be here all the time. I don't have to."

"Do you think you won't come back?" Rory looked and Lorelai curiously.

"I honestly don't know, but it's a conversation I have to have with Luke, and Sookie and Michel. But right now, I'm for the most part enjoying my journey. I'm stopping to smell the daisies which is a nice smell, as opposed to what Little Man Sam over there can produce." Lorelai grinned cheekily, she nestled down beside Rory. "You can't plan life by yourself anymore and I get it and I love that you still want to run to me but…"

"Spencer," Rory nodded. "I talked to him the entire time I was driving up here. Just talking. I love him. I can say I love him to him. I just…What if I screw it up Mom? what if…."

"Sssshh," Lorelai pressed a kiss into Rory's crown. "The only way we screw it up, is if we don't include them. Keep talking to him, no more solo pro con lists. Include the poor boy," Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm. "Enjoy your journey with him."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory parked the stroller beside the bench at the far end of The Dragonfly garden and looked up at the building. The place that had meant so much to her mother, had represented this unobtainable goal for most of her ow childhood. Now realised, it was taking second fiddle to her younger siblings. A goal achieved but in the end, not what her mother had really wanted. The notion that you could work so hard for something that you thought you wanted and yet, when you get it, it still not be what you want, filled Rory with concern. She had wanted to do a PhD but now she didn't know, she wasn't sure what it would bring her and she still wasn't any closer to figuring out what she wanted to do then when she was still an undergraduate. She'd spent so long saying she wanted to be a journalist because of the excited looks she used to get she'd forgotten to figure out what she actually wanted, or even, how to work out what she wanted. "I don't know Sam." She looked at her brother; the chunky little baby was a perfect mix of her Mom and Luke. Whereas the twins were all Lorelai, Sam had the Gilmore colouring and curls, with Luke's features. "I'm supposed to be a grown up but I feel just like you. Someone who's just figured out how to hold their head up." The baby chuckled in response and Rory shook her head. "I know, dumb, right?" She looked down as her cell rang and she smiled. "It's your uncle…no, that's not right." She answered the call. "Hey, I nearly called you uncle Spencer to Sam."

"I know I'm older, but not that much," Spencer chuckled. "You babysitting?"

"Mom's having a bath. She doesn't get to do it all that much and well the little monsters aren't arriving for a bit so I left her pampering herself." Rory looked up towards the room that she had shared with Lorelai. "I told Mom I think I need to go back to therapy." She frowned as Spencer went quiet. "Spencer?"

"I'm here."

"The little things are getting to me, and it's making me not enjoy the big things," Rory explained.

"That's all it is right? Because if you think the wed…"

"You and the wedding are the only thing that makes sense," Rory matched Spencer's sigh of relief at the other end of the phone. "It's everything else that doesn't make sense."

"We'll figure it out," Spencer assured her. "Just keep talking to me."

"I will," Rory looked up, the sound of voices catching her attention. "I think my sisters are here," Rory smiled softly as she watched Luke come down the driveway holding the twins' hands. "You want to say Hi?"

"Sure."

Rory stood up and waved to Luke and the twins, the twins pulling away from Luke to run towards her, jostling for position as they both tried to hug Rory around her middle. "Hey guys, you wanna speak to Spencer?"

"Yup," Kitty held her hand up to take the phone. "Hi Spenner," she called down the phone. "Can you do hair? Daddy can but not as good as Mommy. He's not used to tangly curl heads."

Rory shook her head in amusement. "You had a fun night then?"

"We did," Luke smiled warmly and accepted her into his arms. "How about you?"

"Just what the doctor ordered," Rory captured her phone from Kitty. "Did you say goodbye?" she frowned at the ended call.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded. "I telled him you call him after lunch."

"Oh," Rory flicked her eyes skywards and quickly tapped out a message of apology to Spencer, along with a promise to call when she was by herself again. "Mom's having a bath."

* * *

"That's OK, we're early." Luke shrugged looking back up towards the Dragonfly. "The twins wanted to see you…we all wanted to see you," he scrunched his nose self-consciously. "Besides they were buzzing, so I thought a run around the garden would tire them out a bit."

"No Daddy," Willow shook her head. She lifted her t-shirt up and pulled out a book tucked into her waistband. "Rory can we read?"

"Sure," Rory took the book.

"I'm gonna run, Daddy run with me," Kitty took off chasing round the turning circle in front of the inn.

"Jeez, I better." Luke took after Kitty.

Rory shook her head, watching he pair for a few moments before settling on the bench with Willow tucking in beside her.

"Rory," Willow looked up at her opening the book. "You call Specner back if you want. I wanna say hello."

"OK," Rory pulled out her phone. "Let's call him."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory pulled into the gas station. She gave a soft groan as she climbed out of the car, her back stiff from being sat still for so long. The journey that normally took two and a half hours had already taken four and she was still about an hour and a half away from home. A massive accident on the other side of the highway had seen the highway backed up and crawling. Now she was finally passed the scene she had pulled over at the nearest amenities to replenish her gas and get some food. Stretching her back, Rory quickly paid for the gas at the kiosk and then pulled the car into the connected stripmall. She glanced at her choice of food, nothing called to her and she started to think about driving to a drivethru window instead. Before she drove off she picked up and checked her phone, it had rung a few times, but she had stupidly packed her handsfree kit in the trunk and with so many police around she hadn't wanted to get pulled over for talking on her phone. There were missed calls from her Mom, Grandma and Spencer, along with another number which had called about fifteen minutes ago. Curious, Rory clicked her voicemail, listening to the messages from first her Mom, then her Grandma and then Spencer, all calling to tell her that there was an accident and they hoped she was safe and to call when she could. Finally, the last message clicked in, a calm voice talking over a cacophony.

"Hello, this is a message for Rory Gilmore. My name is Julia Tennison, I'm an RN at Yale-New Haven ER. Could you please call the department as soon as you are able. I'm calling with regards to Francine and Georgia Hayden."

Rory took a sharp intake of breath as the message came to an end. She hit the message to play again this time taking note of the number and calling it straight back.

"Yale-New Haven Emergency Room."

"Hi. Um I had a message to call. My name is Rory Gilmore. About Francine and Gigi…I mean Georgia Hayden," Rory mumbled breathlessly down the phone. "Are they OK?"

"Just a moment Maam," the person on the end of the line sounded. There was a sound of a click as she was transferred before another voice came on. "Miss Gilmore?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Are Francine and Gigi OK? Why are they in the ER?" Rory asked, her chest constricting in panic.

"Mrs Hayden asked us to call you when they were brought in. They were involved in a car accident." The voice at the other end told her.

"Are they OK?" Rory asked. "Can I speak to them?"

"Miss Gilmore, are you able to get to the hospital?l"

"Um…Yeah," Rory asked, barely able to breath. "Are they going to be OK? Can I speak to them? Can I speak to Gigi, I mean Georgia."

"I'm afraid not, she's currently in surgery," the voice told her softly. "Miss Gilmore…"

"Why is she in surgery? is she…What happened…are they…What about Francine? Can I speak to Francine?" Rory babbled. She frowned as the other person was silent. "Is Francine in surgery too?…How bad was it?…Are they going to be OK?"

"Miss Gilmore, are you able to get to the hospital?"

"Yeah. I don't know how long it will take, there was an…Oh my god, we're they in the accident on the…there was a big rig and the…" Rory stopped as a wave of nausea washed over her. She opened the car door and vomited out of the doorway.

"Miss Gilmore?"

"I passed it…I drove…Please tell me they weren't in one of the…I'm coming, tell them I'm coming," Rory mumbled as she wiped her mouth. She closed the call and stared at the screen of her phone. She had passed the accident site, while she hadn't intended to rubberneck, because of the slowness of the traffic she had seen. She had seen the mangled vehicles, the emergency services cutting vehicles apart to get people out. She found Spencer's number and rang it. He answered almost immediately. "Gigi and Francine have been in an accident," Rory spoke before he could greet her. "I think the one on the news. The one that I drove by. I'm not going to get home."

"Where do you need to go to?" Spencer asked after a beat.

"Yale New Haven," Rory coughed slightly, gagging against the taste in her mouth.

"OK, I'll get the train. Rory, drive safe. I love you" Spencer told her, his voice sounding panicked.

"I love you too," Rory gagged and fumbled for her half empty water bottle. She took a sip and spat out the side of the car trying to get the sicky taste out of her mouth. She closed the call and stared at the screen before scrolling to her Mom's number. "Mom?"


	23. The world turned upside down

**AN - Bit early then planned but I thought I wouldn't leave you on a hanging on. I can't say anything without spoiling anything but I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter up until the cliff. This is the first part of this articular thread So I hope you enjoy (well you know). As ever all my own work so any mistakes are mine, reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy ;). x**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – The world turned upside down**

Lorelai ran through the doors of the Yale New Haven emergency department, she had dropped the kids off at her parents before racing down to New Haven as fast as had been physically possible. She looked around helplessly unsure where she was supposed to go. "Where do you…" she looked over her shoulder to Luke, his face pinched and drawn.

"Over there," Luke pointed her towards a window. He placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her through the crowded emergency room.

"Hi," Lorelai spoke through the glass window to the woman on the other side. "I'm here about Francine and Georgia Hayden, my daughter Rory was called. I don't know if she's here yet."

The woman behind the glass looked at her clipboard. "If you take a seat."

"Is Rory here yet?" Lorelai asked glaring through the glass at the woman.

"Not yet. I can only let family members through," the woman told her.

"Well I had a daughter with Francine Hayden's son, so…" Lorelai's eyes flared. "We might not get on but that's got to…"

"I'm sorry Maam," The woman gestured towards some empty seats. "I will let the medical team know you are here but I cannot promise anything."

Lorelai gave a huff of annoyance and let Luke guide her towards some empty seats. "I hate waiting," Lorelai asked as she sat into the plastic seat, "it's bad, right? When they won't tell you anything."

"We know Gigi is in surgery," Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's shoulder and found a spot on the wall so he didn't need to look anywhere else and risk seeing anything too disgusting.

"I know but it's just…" Lorelai took a calming breath. "I'm going try her again and see where she…"

"Mom?" Rory called running across the waiting area. "Have you seen them?"

"No," Lorelai hugged Rory tightly, "but we just got here and they told us to wait because we weren't family."

"Oh," Rory rushed towards the window. "I'm Rory Gilmore. I was called about my grandmother, Francine Hayden and my sister Gigi, Georgia Hayden."

"I'll let them know you're here." The woman behind the desk lifted a phone and spoke to someone on the other end. "They'll come and get you."

Rory took a step back and tried to take a calming breath she hugged her arms around her middle and looked at her mother. "Mom the accident it was so bad. I think I saw their car, it was just crumpled, the emergency services had cut all these cars apart and there were bodies Mom."

"Well we know they are both here," Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm comfortingly. "They're in the best place. Oh," she noted the woman behind the glass pointing them out to a woman wearing scrubs. "I think she's for us."

"Rory Gilmore?" a young woman poked her head through the doors. "Come this way."

"Can my Mom and Dad come?" Rory asked stepping forward grabbing hold of Lorelai's hand and pulling her along with her.

"Sure, I'll just take you up to the family area." The young woman held the door open for them. "I'm Sarah Collins. I'm one of the Residents within the emergency department. If you just go through there," the doctor pointed them into a small room.

"They said Gigi was in surgery," Rory mumbled sinking into one of the seats her eyes glued to the young doctor.

"Gigi? Is that what she prefers?" The doctor smiled softly. "I'll let them know. Yes, Gigi is in surgery."

"Why?" Lorelai asked sitting beside Rory and taking Rory's hand holding it tight to help anchor Rory to the here and now.

"She suffered extensive damage to her lower left leg," Dr Collins told them taking a seat opposite.

"Extensive?" Rory repeated her brow creasing further. "What does that mean?"

"The metal from the car sheared and impacted her foot and lower calf, and she has extensive lacerations." The doctor explained as sympathetically as she could. "She has also suffered from a severe concussion and we were concerned about spinal damage but the xray was clear, she had a good car seat which most likely protected her."

"Oh my god!" Rory gasped.

"Impacted, like stabbed?" Lorelai swallowed her shock, conscious that Luke was seemingly swaying beside her,

"It's more like a crush injury, her leg was pinned. But the surgical team were confident they could save it."

"Jeez," Luke lowered his head into his hands.

"How…how long do you think until you'll know?" Lorelai asked barely audibly, while Rory sat in stunned silence.

"I'm not certain. I've let the orthopaedic surgery department know you are here. Someone will come and get you shortly to take you upstairs."

"Thanks," Rory whispered her eyes fixed to the ground. "Um…what about Francine? They wouldn't tell me anything, other than that she asked for me to be called."

"Mrs Hayden was brought in with extensive internal bleeding." The doctor looked uncomfortably down at the ground. "She was conscious for a short while. But while we were assessing her pressure crashed…"

"Oh my god!" Rory gasped sitting back and staring at the young doctor in wide eyed fear. "She died."

The doctor shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Francine died." Lorelai pulled Rory close to her kissing her daughter's crown.

"How do I tell Gigi?" Rory mumbled crumpling into her mother's arms clinging hold of Lorelai tightly. "Mom, how do I tell her?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory raised her head from Lorelai's shoulder, movement of a bed rolling down from where the operating rooms were raising her attention. They had been taken upstairs and had been waiting for 2 hours, Luke had slipped quietly away to go get Spencer from the train station while she and her Mom waited for news of what had happened to Gigi. Somehow, she just knew that the bed rolling towards her contained her sister and she stood up and began to move towards the corridor. "Gigi," she called.

One of the medical team peeled off and approached them. "You're the family?"

"Gigi's my sister," Rory stared past him to the bed that was being wheeled down the corridor.

"I'm her Mom," Lorelai pointed at Rory. "Not Gigi's, they have…how is she?"

The medical professional allowed Rory to follow him. "Would you like me to explain or would you want to wait for her parents?"

Rory looked at the man in horror before glancing at Lorelai "They aren't really around. Gigi lived with Francine…our grandmother. The lady she was brought in with."

"I see, so you are in charge of her care decisions?"

"I…um, I…I don't know," Rory stammered staring at him in surprise. "I guess."

"For now," Lorelai placed a comforting hand on Rory's shoulder. "Everything else can be worked out later, just tell us about Gigi."

"We have repaired the damage to her foot, by piecing the broken bones of the foot back together. I'm afraid she has lost her pinkie toe but this shouldn't cause a problem with balance. Her shin bone was broken which was pinned and there were some serious lacerations on her calf. Beyond her leg she has some minor lacerations which looked to have been caused by broken glass and she was suffering from a concussion. We will be closely monitoring her over the next few days to ensure there are no lasting neurological effects. In the short term, Gigi is going to need to stay in hospital while we observe her, mid term she will need physiotherapy and long term, she will need to be monitored as she grows to ensure the wire in her foot, and the pin in her shin don't cause problems."

"Can I sit with her?" Rory asked staring through the door, watching the nurses settle the unconscious little girl into the room.

"Of course," The doctor held the door open. "I'm afraid we just have to wait until she wakes up now but please sit with her."

Rory slowly crept into the room. A nurse in pink cartoon scrubs beckoned her over and pointed her to the seat.

"It's OK to hold her hand," the nurse assured her. "You won't hurt her, just let her know you're here."

Rory gingerly took Gigi's hand into her own. "She's cold."

"We'll get an extra blanket," The nurse smiled kindly at her, "and an extra chair," she nodded at Lorelai as she filed out the room.

Rory studied Gigi, horrified by the nicks and scratches across Gigi's pale skin. She kept her eyes fixed on Gigi's face, unwilling to look down at the wires and monitors and further down to the place on the bed were Gigi's heavily bandaged left leg was elevated. "I'm here Gigi," Rory squeezed her sisters hand. "I'm right here."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Granma, your eyes are runny."

Emily jerked her head, alarmed and annoyed at herself that she hadn't been able to hide her upset from the twins. The day had been such an awful reminder of how everything could so easily be taken away. "I'm alright Willow."

"I'm Kitty Granma," Kitty hopped onto her feet and trotted over to her. The little girl studied her seriously and then pushed her face into hers making a silly noise. "You forgetted who we are, maybe you is poorly sick?"

"I'm not sick Angel," Emily smoothed Kitty's hair down. "Would you like something to eat? I think there is some cake leftover."

"How you got left over cake Granma? Cake is the bestest food in all the world, better then pizza and better then ice cream." Kitty bounced backwards and gave her a beaming smile. "Mommy says pizza and ice cream best but I say cake and carrot sticks and hummus."

"Carrot sticks and hummus," Emily smiled. "Does your Mommy eat that?"

"She eat the carrot sticks," Kitty shrugged. "She made a silly face when we eat hummus. Auntie Sookie taught Daddy to make it."

"Well at least she eats the carrot sticks. I could never get her to eat vegetables." Emily stood up and crossed across the living room to the dining room where Willow was patiently colouring away. "Willow Precious, I'm going to get some cake."

"Cake," Willow's face lit up. "I like cake, is it chocolate?"

"It's lemon poppy seed," Emily's smile fell as Kitty and Willow looked at each other uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Seeds," Kitty shook her head.

"Daddy said they don't grow in us," Willow told her looking wholly unconvinced.

"They make my poop funny," Kitty sighed dramatically. "But it's cake so it will be tasty, num num. I want it Granma."

"Alright," Emily shook her head not feeling in the mood to chastise her granddaughter for making a perfectly valid observation. "Shall we take some for Grandpa and Sam?"

"Sam can't have cake," Kitty sounded indignantly as the trio made their way into the kitchen.

"He got no teeth," Willow tapped her own front teeth for emphasis.

"Well some for Grandpa then," Emily reached for the cake tin. "Goodness knows what he's doing with that baby."

"Lets go look," Kitty spun on her heels and dashed out the room, quickly followed by Willow.

Abandoning the cake tin Emily took after her whirlwind granddaughters, following them around the corner into Richard's study. Where the twins were pawing at his arms while he tried to balance Sam on his lap and the book he had been reading to the baby.

"Now be careful girls," Richard nearly dropped the book. "I can read to all of you."

"After cake," Kitty insisted, putting her hand on the book. "Granma got cake."

"Has she?" Richard looked over the book at Emily. "Would you like some cake Samuel?"

"Granpa," Kitty rolled her eyes theatrically. "He got no teeth." Kitty lunged at the baby and forced his mouth open. "See, Oh. He got a little tooth!"

"Has he?" Emily rushed over and peered into the baby's mouth, sure enough there was the smallest slither of a tooth poking out through his bottom gum. "Well that explains the diaper."

Sam chomped his mouth closed and gave an annoyed whinge at being poked by his sisters. In response Richard hefted the baby so Sam could do his imitation of standing. "Leave the poor boy alone girls."

"Let's get cake," Kitty bounced.

"Yes," Willow whispered quietly studying Sam with a sad expression.

"What is it Willow?" Richard asked carefully

"Sam gotted a teeth, it means he's getting bigger. Mommy doesn't like it when we get bigger."

"Oh, she does," Richard assured her. "She just doesn't like it that it happens so fast. A sentiment I agree with her."

"What's a Scenty mint?" Willow asked curiously.

"After CAKE!" Kitty bounced up and down again. "Granma, please, please we have cake?"

"Yes Richard, after cake," Emily beckoned him to get up. "Lets all go enjoy some cake."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory sat up as she heard a faint moan coming from Gigi, the little girl wriggled slightly. Suddenly Gigi's eyes snapped opened, her young face etched with pain that quickly morphed into confusion. "Hey," Rory stood, "Hey Sweetheart," tenderly she brushed her hands through Gigi's hair. "You're OK."

Gigi responded by making a moaning cry.

"I'll get someone," Spencer quickly rushed out of the room.

Lorelai stood beside Rory and reached over to the call button. "Hi Cutie," she cooed, placing her hand on Gigi's chest. "Does it hurt?" Lorelai asked softly.

The little girl looked startled and confused, fear and pain clearly pressing down on her. Gigi gave an approximation of a nod before closing her eyes her face scrunching deeper in pain.

Rory looked at Lorelai for help, her hand softly stroking Gigi's hairline, she was at a complete loss of what to do. She just simply had no clue. She looked around when the door opened and a nurse walked in followed by a slightly frantic Spencer.

"She's in pain," Rory looked at the nurse in desperation.

"OK," the nurse looked at the chart. "More importantly she's awake." She quickly closed the chart and moved to be within Gigi's eyeline quickly clicking off the call button. "Hi Gigi, my name is Charlotte and I'm a nurse. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Leg," Gigi mumbled her eyes still stuck close.

"OK, I'm gonna get you a bit more medicine." She pushed a button beside Gigi, slowly the child's face relaxed. "This will give her an extra dose, it only works once every 2 hours. Does that feel better?"

Gigi nodded slowly peeling her eyes open, she regarded the nurse for a moment before her blue eyes traced across the ceiling and fell first on Lorelai's face and then Rory's. "Car."

"I know, there was an accident," Rory continued to stroke Gigi's hairline. "You were so brave."

"Want Nanna," Gigi closed her eyes again, "and Elsie."

"Elsie, who's that?" Lorelai seized on the other name, not willing to divulge the horrible news that Francine had died to the youngster yet.

"Her teddy," Rory explained. "Was she at home Sweetie?"

"My bed," Gigi told them quietly.

"Shall I go get her?" Lorelai asked quietly. "I can get you some of your things. I think you might have to stay here for a little bit."

"Kay," Gigi mumbled her eyes drooping.

"She's falling back to sleep, is that OK?" Rory asked Charlotte anxiously.

"It's common after anaesthesia," Charlotte assured her. "Pain just pulled her out. Getting her some of her own things would be a good idea."

"Alright," Lorelai nodded, her hand moving from Gigi's chest to Rory's arm. "I'll go to the house. Do you think they will have the keys in that bag of stuff they gave you?" Lorelai looked at the bag of belongings that Rory had been given that belonged to Francine.

"I don't know," Rory looked alarmed at the bag before turning her attention back to Gigi. "I don't know what to do about that."

"First things first, let's get her some of her own things." Lorelai walked towards the bag. "I'll sort that out. Her own pj's and underwear will make everything feel better. Though she'll probably want a nightie and not PJ's because of the bandages. Does she have any favourite snacks?"

"Satsumas," Rory told her without taking her eyes off Gigi.

"That's not a snack, that's fruit," Lorelai pointed out, carefully going through the bag and pulling out a purse. "Ugh, this feels wrong." She closed her eyes for a moment steeling herself and then opened the purse and found what she was looking for a set of keys. Quickly she pulled them out. "OK, what about chocolate or chip?"

"Francine doesn't let her…" Rory trailed off, slowly she looked up. "Just get something, she won't have a favourite," Rory frowned, noticing how Lorelai was staring at the keys in her hand. "What?"

"Novelty keyring," Lorelai waggled the keys without showing Rory what it was. "Not something I expected Francine to have."

Rory swallowed. "Is it me and Gigi?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, swallowing hard. "From the Central Park Zoo."

"Gigi wanted to do it a gift for Nanna, she was so excited to give it to her." Rory gave a shuddering breath. "I didn't know she used it."

"It's a great picture," Lorelai smiled weakly. She crossed the few paces back to the bed and bent over giving Rory a strong protective kiss on the temple. "I'm going to go. I won't forget Elsie. If think of anything else call me. I love you."

"I love you too," Rory gave her mom a pitiful smile. "Drive safe."

"We will," Lorelai kissed Rory again. She glanced on the bed and forced a watery smile onto her face "We'll probably be a couple hours OK."

"Ok," Rory nodded, she watched her Mom leave before turning her attention back to her now contented and sleeping sister. "Oh Gigi," she took her sister's hand and squeezed it tight.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai flicked through the address book on Francine's desk and issued a soft growl of annoyance.

"What are you looking for?" Luke asked setting down the overnight bag that Lorelai had half packed before vanishing leaving him to complete the packing.

"Christopher's number. Sherry's number which is not in here and the other grandparents." Lorelai flipped the address books across the two pages. They should know right?" She glanced at Luke uncertainly. "We have to tell the other grandparents. I know Gigi sees them fairly regularly but Christopher and Sherry, we should like them know, shouldn't we? Even if they are crappy parents we should tell them."

"I guess," Luke glanced at his watch. "It's after midnight."

"I should call them," Lorelai stared at the address book. She fumbled over the unfamiliar phone. "I'm gonna start with the grandparents…I…What the hell do I say?"

"Just tell the truth," Luke sat down tiredly in the chair beside the desk and rubbed his hand across his face. When Lorelai dialled the number and pressed the phone against her ear he reached out and took her hand, holding it tightly as she jiggled her leg in nervousness making it look like she was jumping up and down slightly. "I packed the bear."

"Good, that's the most important bit, that and her underpants," Lorelai scowled. "It's a machine."

"Leave a message. ask them to call your cell."

Lorelai nodded, taking a deep breath and waiting for the beep so she could begin. "Hi, this is Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. I'm the mother of Gigi's older sister Rory. I'm really sorry to just leave a message but there's been an accident. A car accident. Gigi is in the hospital, she's stable and um…well…she will be OK, but…um," she glanced at Luke for help, he mouthed number at her and she nodded. "Rory is with her and we're getting her some things from home to go back. If you could call my cell when you are able and I can tell you more," she reeled off her cell phone number and closed the call. "That was awful," Lorelai ran her hands through her hair. "God, I don't want to do this." She took another deep breath and dialled the number for Christopher. "Hello?...I'm looking for Christopher…Lorelai…Yes he knows who I am…I'm the mother of his eldest daughter, who are you?" Lorelai raised her arm in disbelief as she listened to the annoyed woman at the other end. "OK Christopher's wife, well I need to speak to him…yes it's important… Yeah, because I totally make a point of calling someone I don't want to talk to in the middle of the night to ask for cake recipes…" she shook her head in annoyance at Luke. "She sounds like a treat."

Luke rolled his eyes and slowly got out of the chair moving to hover beside her, his hand protectively running up and down her back. "Is she getting him?"

"I guess, she just went 'yeah fine' at me," Lorelai shook her head again. With a sigh she stepped into Luke's arms, her free arm wrapping around his neck her cheek resting against his shoulder.

"Lor?"

Lorelai cringed as Christopher's voice sounded down the phone. "Hi Chris. I'm sorry to call so late b…"

"Surprised you called at all. I thought I was on the outs with all…"

"Chris," Lorelai sounded warningly. "There's been an accident."

There was a pause at the end of the line, Christopher evidently dropping his attitude. "Is Rory OK?"

"It's not Rory, it was Gigi and your Mom." Lorelai lifted her head away from Luke's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "There was a pile up on the highway. Gigi's at Yale-New Haven. She had to have surgery on her leg. She's stable but it's going to be a long road to recovery, her foot was pretty badly damaged."

"But she's OK?" Christopher asked in a quiet voice.

"She will be. Rory is with her. I'm just getting some of her things to help her feel at home," Lorelai swallowed, knowing what was about to come, her fingers laced through the lengths of Luke's hair beneath the brim of his baseball cap. Shaking her head she bit her lip as she felt tears come on. "Chris, I'm really sorry, but, your Mom, she didn't make it." She shook her head as the tears filled her blue eyes. Taking a sharp breath, she listened to the silence at the end of the phone. "Chris?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory stepped out of the hospital room and ran her hands across her face. She could feel her skin was red raw from crying and she was certain she looked as bad as she felt. She felt shaky and confused and so many different things she couldn't quite grasp because of that confusion. Gigi had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour or so, the anaesthesia seemingly wearing off but the little girl's body taking all its energy to heal itself from the trauma it had just been through. Taking a deep breath Rory scanned the corridor, it was quiet in the sense there was no people around, just the beeping of machines and the low chatter of nurses in their station. Halfway along the corridor Spencer was sat in a chair, his head in his hands. He had stepped out to call his Dad, wanting to talk to his father, to touch base. Rory walked along the corridor towards him, her feet leaden and echoing in the quiet hallway. Silently she sat beside him, folding her hands in her lap, waiting for him to notice her.

"Dad says he's so sorry and if there is anything we need to let him know. I spoke with Dee she's gonna speak to your department." Spencer sat up and looked at her, his own face red and blotchy. "I managed to speak to Nick. I'm taking tomorr…today as leave and I can take the rest of this week unpaid… sorry that's… I just needed to do something but I don't know what we're supposed to do."

"Neither do I," Rory shook her head. Taking several deep breaths, she glanced at her phone. "I don't know anything. Has Mom called you at all?"

"No." Spencer placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it tight. "Did you want something to eat or drink? You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry," Rory shook her head again, sending hair from her failing ponytail across her face. She pulled her hair out and quickly swept it back up.

"You should drink something," Spencer squeezed her knee again. "I can…I can go get you something."

"I don't want anything," Rory shook her head. "No. I want this day to not have happened. I want the only problems I had to be stupid first world type A problems. Not my grandmother is dead and my little sister is really badly hurt. How do I tell Gigi that Francine is dead? How do I do that?"

"I don't know," Spencer whispered shaking his head slightly. "When Mom died, Dad didn't even have to tell me. I just knew. But then I'd been expecting it. I don't know how we do this. Maybe…maybe there is someone here who can help us tell her."

"Maybe," Rory whispered, she reached for his hand and slid her hand under his, pressing their palms together. With a sniff she started to cry. "I don't know how to do any of this."

"We'll work it out," Spencer brought her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly. He pulled his hand from hers and then wrapped both arms around her. "We'll work it out."

"I know but how," Rory burbled into his chest.

"We just will, we have to."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke looked sideways at Lorelai, flicking his eyes at her for a moment before continuing to focus on the road. Now that they had collected some of Gigi's belongings they were supposed to be heading back to the hospital but he had found himself taking the familiar turn offs for Richard and Emily's instead of taking the highway down to New Haven and she hadn't corrected him. Silently he pulled into the driveway. Wordlessly the climbed out of the car and walked towards the doorway. There were lights on in the house despite it being the middle of the night. Taking Lorelai's hand he pressed the doorbell with his free one and waited for it to open.

"Hello," Richard greeted them when he opened the door. The Gilmore patriarch was dressed in his pyjamas but he looked far from being able to sleep. Luke released Lorelai's hand sensing what she needed to do and he watched as she wrapped her arms around her father holding him tight for a moment. "Hello Lorelai," Richard returned the hug. "Luke, dreadful business," he beckoned them further into the house so he could close the door. "Samuel is up, the twins are asleep. Emily's in with him," he pointed towards the upper floor of the house.

Luke took Lorelai's hand again and together they walked up the staircase heading towards the rooms at the far end of the hall that were the children's. Silently they slipped into the twins' room, the twins were fast asleep in their beds, Kitty starfishing and Willow neatly curled around her bunny in the nearest bed. Luke waited for a moment, letting Lorelai step forward first, watching her as she studied Willow before giving her a kiss and then moving around the bed to Kitty. Luke repeated what Lorelai had done, studying his beautiful injury free, unmarked perfect in every way daughter. Biting the inside of his cheek he leaned over and kissed Willow, waiting a moment as she stirred before straightening and crossing over to Kitty. He took a calming breath, watching Lorelai tuck Kitty's limbs into the bed, her hand hovering on her little foot before tenderly tucking it safely beneath the covers and kissing her. Certain the girls were safe and secure Lorelai bustled out of the bedroom leaving Luke to kiss Kitty and watch the two sleeping beauties for a moment longer before following her out to the hall and into the Sam's room. He paused in the doorway, watching Lorelai carefully as she step out of a hug she had pulled Emily into. Emily looked surprised but pleased while Lorelai looked close to letting go of the tears he knew she had been fighting against since leaving the hospital. Luke swallowed and stepped into the room. He took the space in two strides and reached Emily. The smaller woman looked up at him in surprise, her dark eyes seemingly trying to calculate what he was going to do. Without thinking, Luke wrapped his arms around Emily, she was tense in his arms but after a moment loosened up, tenderly patting his back, seemingly understanding that he needed to do this. With a sharp intake of breath Luke straightened up and gave Emily a nod of thanks. She gave him an affectionate pat on the forearm and stepped around him, letting him walk towards Lorelai who now was cradling Sam. Luke wrapped his arms around her from behind, enveloping both Lorelai and the baby. His arms tightened as Lorelai began to tremble in his arms, the tears of shock she'd been fighting finally falling. He turned her in his arms, their son cradled between them and he held them tight, wishing for all the world that this was all he had to do in order to keep them safe.


	24. If you're going through Hell, keep going

**AN - Thank you for reading, I know these chapters are a little dark but it's the baseline to work up from. It will get better I promise (tone wise, hopefully you think the story is good ;)) So this chapter will answer some of your questions. A word of apology/warning, my next uni module has started and so writing time has been cut down so there may be a bit of a longer gap between chapters, I hope not but sometimes I need to spend longer on chapters when I edit, ie originally Gigi's injuries had been a lot worse but I decided it was a bit to much. My editing time is effectively the time I've lost. I'd rather be right (or as well as I can) then post quickly and get it wrong. I am still writing it! Just might be slower to post. Anyways, on with the show. I hope you like where this chapter goes, reviews are always welcome, all my own work so any errors/issues let me know. Enjoy, lemme know what you think, x**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 –If you're going through Hell, keep going…**

Lorelai fed her coin into the coffee machine for the nineteenth time, she was in desperate need of coffee and the stupid machine was not accepting the last nickel she had so that she could buy the much-needed drink. "Come on," she grumbled at the machine. She lifted the spat-out coin and wiped it across the hem of her blouse. Her annoyance rising, she scratched the coin against the side of the machine, almost shaving bits of plastic away from the casing. "Please take it, please." She held her breath as she fed the coin once more. Her eyebrows raised in delight, the coin accepted. "Yes!"

"Lorelai?"

"Mom?" Lorelai looked over her shoulder. "Hang on," she quickly made her selection before glancing at Emily while the machine whirled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to lend my support," Emily told her softly, "and, well, someone needs to make arrangements for Francine and I can't see Rory being in any state of mind to deal with that."

"Yeah," Lorelai grimaced. She looked down as the machine aperture rotated and offered her the coffee she had fought so hard for. "I didn't think of that. Thanks for watching the kids."

"You're most welcome, we could have watched them today for you," Emily told her folding her hands in front of her.

"Luke's not great with hospitals and he's gone into protection mode. April's with us this week, and she's going to watch the kids with Jessica while he's at the diner. Though I'm not sure he's going to let any of them out of his sight," Lorelai took a sip of her drink and gagged. "Gross, this is not coffee."

"It's from a machine. Goodness knows when that was last cleaned," Emily pressed her lips together. "He really didn't need to take the children if he has to work."

"It was only this morning while Lane is registering at college. She's working from noon so he'll probably…I don't know what he'll do but something," Lorelai drained the small cup, gagged and threw the empty cup in the trash. "Still it's nice you're here. It will give Rory another friendly face. Are you OK to tag team them? I need to pop out for little bit. See if I can find a decent coffee, and a store to get a new blouse and get them some proper food."

"I could have brought clothes for Rory," Emily followed Lorelai down the hall towards the ward.

"I guess she needs clothes too, no I meant for me," Lorelai gestured vaguely. "Do you have any perfume?"

"Of course," Emily reached into her purse and pulled out a tiny bottle of Chanel. "Why?"

"I don't want to smell like sour milk," Lorelai snatched the perfume and took a step to one side, she opened her jacket and spritzed her top. "Thanks Mom," she handed the perfume back to Emily.

"You're leaking?" Emily studied Lorelai's done up jacket.

"I was," Lorelai huffed and entered the ward. "I've got a paper towel situation going on, which seems to have it under control." She held the door open for Emily and pointed to the right of the nurses' station. "Down that way. What about the foundation? Aren't you busy right now?"

"Not so much this week, more the next fortnight," Emily followed Lorelai down the corridor. "The grants were all issued in July for transportation needs. The reimbursements tend to begin after enrolments have taken place. Alison will call me if there are any problems." They stopped outside Gigi's room and Emily peered through the glass window. "How is she?"

"Holding it together, just. It's just blindsi…Hit…Ok there are no analogies that work given the circumstances but you get it right?" Lorelai glanced sideways at Emily. "It's that horrible waiting game when there is nothing she can do. Gigi's woken up but she's still really sleepy from the pain meds or the concussion and is drifting in and out of sleep, so all they can do is wait until she's a bit more with it. They haven't told her about Francine yet."

"Probably wise," Emily nodded sagely. "Well, shall we go in?"

"Sure," Lorelai reached to push the door open. She hesitated as she heard something and looked back the way they had just come to the nurse's station. "Oh, I think this might be the other grandparents."

Emily turned to look at the agitated couple who had entered the wards and were being directed towards them. "It appears so."

"I should say hi," Lorelai began to walk back towards the nurses' station, the couple walking briskly towards her. "Sheila and Alan? Hi, I'm Lorelai, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes," the man came to a stop. "Hello, how is she?"

"Gigi's sleeping right now, she's in and out but she ate something a little while ago," Lorelai told the nervous looking couple. "This is my mother Emily."

"Emily Gilmore," Emily politely offered her hand.

"She's just in here," Lorelai led them the few steps to Gigi's room. She took a deep breath as Sheila gasped in shock of seeing Gigi with cuts and scraped and bandaged. "All the cuts on her face are superficial. All things considered she was pretty lucky. Her leg is pretty bad but you know, the alternative…" she trailed off. Rory had looked up, attracted by the noise outside. Lorelai tried to smile but Rory's drawn and tense face made it nearly impossible. Rory rose from her chair and crossed to the doorway. "Babe this is Alan and Sheila."

"Yeah, we know each other from birthday parties," Rory brushed her hair behind her ear. "Hi again."

"Has she said anything?" Sheila asked softly, her eyes fixed firmly on the little girl beyond the glass.

"Not much, mostly just to tell us she's in pain. It's still less than 24 hours," Rory explained. "The doctor said tomorrow she should be more awake and um… yeah. They don't seem worried, so I guess that's good." She wiped her hand across her face, her exhaustion evident.

"How about we let Alan and Sheila sit with her for a bit? Take a break." Lorelai suggested, rubbing Rory's upper back comfortingly.

Rory frowned. "I told her I be here when she woke up."

"I know Babe but she's not going to wake up properly in the next half an hour," Lorelai pointed out.

"I can take you to get something to eat," Emily suggested. "Some proper food will help you face this."

"Yeah," Rory mumbled looking over her shoulder at the girl in the bed. She turned and looked back at Gigi's other grandparents. "I guess that would be a good idea." She pushed the door back open and led the other grandparents in, reintroducing them to Spencer and then pointing out the call button and the pain med button.

Lorelai folded her arms across her chest watching her daughter interact with the other adults and then slowly linger at the foot of Gigi's bed. She smiled weakly as Spencer wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder and guided her out of the room. "Mom promised food," Lorelai smiled feebly at the pair as they exited the room.

"There's the cafeteria or there was a restaurant across the street," Emily pointed vaguely.

"Let's go for the restaurant," Lorelai nodded with a weak smile. "Just get out the hospital for a bit."

"I should give them my cell," Rory looked over her shoulder through the door at Gigi and her other grandparents.

"We'll let the nurses know where we are going but they won't need to call us, because she's OK," Lorelai told Rory. "Come on Kid lets go get some food."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Luke?" Lorelai called in surprise. They were returning from their meal and Luke was almost at the door to the ward. "I didn't know you were coming up?"

Luke turned, his arms laden with four diner take out bags. "I figured you might need food. The girls are in their Miss Patty classes and April was taking Sam for a walk with Jessica and I figured you guys might need to eat," Luke held out the well-stocked bags.

"Oh, we just ate," Lorelai half grimaced with a sympathetic grateful edge. "We went across the street."

"Oh," Luke looked down. "Well the sandwiches and pies will keep, just the burgers and fries that won't but maybe the nurses will want them," he peered through the door. "I should've called. I just wanted to check you guys were alright."

"Thanks," Rory stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alan and Sheila might want them. Her other grandparents."

"We can ask them," Lorelai reached forward and took one of the bags from Luke. "Are there donuts?"

"Sprinkles and glazed, I figured the powdered would just get soggy," Luke nodded at the bag she was carrying. "How's Gigi doing?" He held the door open so they could file into the ward. "Is she awake?"

"She woke a few times, but not really," Rory tensed her shoulders. "Come say hello to Sheila and Alan, they arrived about an hour ago. We were only going to be thirty minutes."

"The service was very slow at the diner across the street and not up to your standard," Emily told Luke. "I wonder if the hospital cafeteria would have been better."

"Which pie did you bring?" Lorelai asked peeling open the sweet bag and peering in. "There's like three whole pies in here."

"I thought Gigi might like some when she woke up. She liked pie at the lakeh…" Luke trailed off, his eyes drawn to further down the corridor.

Lorelai looked up just in time to stop herself from crashing into Rory's back, her daughter coming to a grinding halt. "What?"

"He came," Rory whispered. "I didn't think he would come," Rory stared at the door to Gigi's room where Christopher had come out and by the looks of it was being asked to leave by Alan. Rory took off at top speed.

Lorelai shoved the bag she was carrying into Emily's hands and took after her, catching up to her with Spencer and Luke only steps behind.

"You came," Rory almost shouted at Christopher.

"Of course I came," Christopher stared at her in surprise before warily looking at Spencer, Luke and Lorelai.

"Gigi's crying," Rory gasped. "What did you say to her?" She moved to peer through the doorway where Alan was stood looking out.

"I just walked in," Christopher explained. "She just started crying."

"She doesn't need this now," Rory scowled at him. "She's been through enough as it is, she doesn't need you here messing things up."

"Hey come on Rory, that is my kid."

"She's as much your kid as I am," Rory glowered at him. "What you figured you bring her a toy and everything would be OK?" she pointed at the stuffed animal in Christopher's hand.

"Rory," Lorelai put a comforting hand on Rory's forearm. "Babe calm down."

"Why should I?" Rory took a shuddering breath. "At least Sherry had the good sense to just completely bail, she didn't pull the crap you do. A lunch here or there whenever she doesn't interfere."

"Rory come on. My kid was just in a car accident. My Mom just died."

"So did hers," Rory hissed jabbing her finger towards Gigi. "Except she doesn't know it yet."

"Her grand…"

"No her mother," Rory glowered at Christopher. "That's who Francine was to her. She may have called her Nanna but Francine raised her. She was her mother. You should go."

"I want to…" Christopher tried to protest. "Gigi is my kid."

"Maybe we should all just calm down," Lorelai tried to be reasonable pulling at Rory's arm to make Rory get out of the way of the glass so Gigi didn't see what was going on. "Chris, maybe go sort out what you need to with your Mom and we can try again later."

"I don't want to try again later. I want to see her. She's my daughter. It's my righ…"

"Rights?" Rory scoffed. "You do nothing!"

"I'm paying for this," Christopher gestured at the hospital. "She's on my insurance."

"You think that's…Aahh" Rory exclaimed in annoyance. "Just go away, she's too upset right now. I need to look after her."

"Rory!"

"She asked you to leave," Spencer tried, placing his hand on Christopher's forearm. "We can try…"

"Get off me. Who the hell are you?" Christopher flicked Spencer's arm away, staring at him in confusion.

"I'm Spencer. I'm Rory's fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Christopher's face dropped. "You're engaged?"

"Yes," Rory stared at him. "Since January."

"Mom never told me."

"She probably didn't think you'd care because she knew you," Rory muttered at him. "I'd like you to leave please."

"I'm not going anywhere, I…"

"Are you going to take her back to New York with you? Is your wife who didn't even want Gigi at the wedding going to open her house for her?" Rory looked at him challengingly. "A little girl who's going need to be ran back and forth to physio and anything else the doctors think she needs. Are you going to do that? Are you going to step up?" she stared at Christopher, a glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes as Chris's shoulders dropped and he looked at her open mouthed, completely defeated like he hadn't thought about it. "You we're going to give her a toy and then everything goes back to how it was, right? That was the plan. Except your Mom's not here to pick up your slack. And Sherry isn't here, she flaked out before you did."

Christopher dipped his head, agitation evident as he ran his hands over his hair. He looked up his eyes flaming with anger. "So what you're going to take her, or them? They're older then Mom was!"

"One of us will, we haven't had that conversation, but it's a conversation we're going to have but you clearly don't want her," Rory swallowed. "You clearly didn't even think about that. So I'd like you to go because Gigi has been through enough. Please just go," Rory took a shuddering breath, close to tears.

"Chris," Lorelai whispered. "Come on," she reached and tried to pull Christopher away.

"No!" Chris jerked his arm forcefully, making Lorelai stumble backwards. His arm flailed behind him and hit Rory, not hard but enough to make her lose her balance and slip back into the door.

Luke grabbed at Lorelai catching her before she slipped over. While at the same time Spencer took a step forward and smashed his balled-up fist into Chris's jaw. Chris staggered against the punch and brought his hand to his jaw. Spencer stared at Chris in surprise and then at Rory and then at Lorelai and Luke and beyond them to Emily holding the food bags. "I…I…" he stammered is shock.

"Weak ass li..."

"Chris!" Lorelai barked. "Come on!" She held her hand up, pointing towards the door. "Enough, time to go!"

"I…I didn't mean to…I jus…" Spencer stared at him in horror, holding his hand as it started to throb. "I…"

"It's OK Spencer," Lorelai stood up, shrugging Luke's grip away. "Come on, let's go." She jerked her head and Christopher finally began to walk towards her and the exit.

"I…" Spencer looked down at his hand.

"Go sit and calm down," Luke patted Spencer's shoulder. "I'm gonna stay with your Mom," he looked at Rory. He gave her the faintest of smiles. "Go sit with Gigi."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily watched her daughter, Luke and Christopher walk out of the ward. She turned to look at Spencer, her future grandson in law was stood wide eyed, his shock evident, the hand he had just hit Christopher with cradled by his other one. Slowly she walked towards the young man. "Spencer?"

"I hit someone," Spencer babbled at her, staring at his hand in shock. "I've never hit anyone. I don't even know why I did it. It just happened."

"You were defending Rory," Emily nodded her head, indicating to the man to move to the seats against the wall. With a small amount of difficulty, she set the food bags that had been shoved into her arms on a spare chair and sat down in the centre chair allowing Spencer to take the last in the row.

"But I hit someone, I just hit him."

"In fairness, he has deserved it, as he has on many occasions. Richard will be most disappointed that he wasn't the one to do it" Emily offered Spencer a small smile. She scoffed as Spencer looked at her in surprise. "Do you really think we were pleased that he made our daughter a mother at 16 years old? People were always so quick to put the blame on Lorelai but it takes two to tango. While people can grow given the right encouragement. Christopher never has, he is still the weak, immature, irresponsible child he was 26 years ago. How's your hand?"

"Sore," Spencer looked down gingerly stretching his fingers out, wincing as he did so.

"It's not swelling, I've doubt you've broken it," Emily regarded his limb. "Perhaps we can get an ice pack for it though."

"It's OK," Spencer shook his head. "I'm just going to be sat doing nothing it will be fine," he breathed the tension from his shoulders out. "So that is Christopher."

"You've never met him?"

"No, Rory doesn't have anything to do with him." Spencer stared down the empty corridor. "I just get snippets of stories that she got from Francine." He looked down at his hand. "This is all stressful enough, I don't want Rory freaking out over him being here. It's enough that we have to figure out how to fold Gigi into our lives I don't want him there opening old wounds and making her stress anymore then she already is."

Emily studied the young man for a few moments and then raised her shoulders. "You'll take Gigi?"

"Of course we will, if that is what Rory wants," Spencer looked at her in surprise.

"What about being transient, going where the work is?" Emily held his gaze. "You said that not even a month ago. How children wouldn't fit into your lives."

"It's easy to talk about it like that when you don't have responsibilities but now we do. Gigi needs us. She's had enough people leave her. If Rory wants to take her then I'm not going to flake out and pass her round like a hot potato. I know what that is like, being passed from one relative to another because Dad was working," Spencer stretched his fingers wincing slightly. "I will support Rory in whatever she wants to do. We'll work out what we need to do and we'll do it because we have to."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai followed Christopher down the hall, she had a measure of sympathy for him, he had just lost his mother after all, but it was only small. The years that he had flaked out with Rory and with Gigi did not engender sympathy and the realisation that Rory had picked up on straight away, that he was just here to check on Gigi before abandoning her with the next person, was making her question not for the first time what she had ever seen in him. Beneath the charm and smile Christopher was a loser in every sense of the word. The only reason he had money and champagne lifestyle was because he had inherited it. He had never accomplished anything in his life. And baring a few incidents with Rory, like when she broken her wrist he had never accepted his responsibilities. Lorelai glanced over her shoulder. Luke was following her; the two men couldn't have been more different and she was so glad that she had grown enough to see past gruff and curmudgeonly to understand enough about Luke's walls and why they were there. For all his protests that he is a simple man, Luke was far from it and Lorelai would take that over charming any day. "Hun," she stopped and walked towards Luke, she rested her hand on his chest. "I've got this."

"I know but I …" Luke trailed off. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, she kissed him softly. "Thank you for bringing food, but I need you to go back to our babies. I'll come home as soon as I can." She kissed him again. "I got this."

"Ok," Luke rubbed her back and sent a glowering look at Christopher. "If you need me you call me?"

"I will," Lorelai kissed him again and then watched him reluctantly leave. When Luke disappeared from view she turned to look at Christopher. He had stopped and had evidently been watching them. Taking a deep breath to steel herself Lorelai walked towards him. "Mom is willing to help with whatever you need with the funeral." She nodded towards a row of chairs. "She knows all the good florists."

"That would be good," Christopher sank into the chair and ran his hands up his face and through his hair. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I know, I'm sorry Chris."

"And mad," Chris looked at her. "You're pissed at me because of what it means for Rory."

"I've been pissed at you for what it meant for Rory for years. Hell, I 've been pissed about your lack of involvement with Rory since she was born. I know you Christopher. You're Mom knew you that's why she asked them to call Rory," Lorelai pressed her lips into a line. "I'm really sorry your Mom died Chris and not because of what it means for Rory because it's a totally horrible way to die. But Francine should never have been in that position of raising Gigi in the first place. Grandparents should only raise their grandbabies when the parents are dead."

"Thanks for the support," Chris scoffed.

Lorelai folded her arms across her chest. "My support goes to my daughter, just as it has her entire existence."

"If she ends up having Gigi…"

"If? Come on Chris. That wife of yours is not going to want her. You don't want her," Lorelai interrupted him, unblinkingly holding his gaze. "You never intended to stay. You never intended to bring Gigi home with you."

"This just happened Lorelai. I'm still processing," Chris scowled at her.

"So is Rory and she already figured that she's got Gigi, she didn't even think you would come." Lorelai shook her head. "The moment she heard that your Mom had died, she knew."

"She's told you this?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I know Rory. She has no idea what she is doing but all she wants to do is protect Gigi. In her head Gigi's hers now. She might have the conversation with Sherry's parents but it will work out that she claims Gigi," Lorelai shook her head again and exhaled heavily. "I know her. When it comes to things like this she's me. It's just like the moment the strip turned pink. She'll do what she has to do."

Christopher regarded her before looking down at the floor. "She won't be put out financially. I paid Mom a stipend plus she had all of Dad's money."

Lorelai snorted in disgust, and shaking her head rose to her feet. "That was never the problem Chris. Money was never what they wanted," she took a few paces towards the ward. "I'll text you Mom's cell if you need help with the flowers."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke stepped into the diner and paused for a moment observing the quiet mid-afternoon space. April was stood behind the counter having an easy conversation with Kirk and Jessica was sat at a table helping the twins with some project which he had a horrible feeling was something to do with town decoration. Slowly he walked over to the table and looked down at the kids. "Hey."

"Hey Mr Danes," Jessica looked up, she quickly flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder out of Sam's reach. "Mr Doose gave them some colouring for the Lazy Hazy Summer Festival."

"Course he did," Luke rolled his eyes. "When they are done we can go give them to Mr Doose."

"For the market?" Kitty looked up with a smile. "Cool," she muttered mimicking the way April would say it. She tipped her head in consideration. "Daddy, you look sad."

"Long day," Luke barely explained. "You guys want anything to eat?"

"Cookie?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"I haven't got any cookies but you can split a donut," Luke glanced at the counter before turning back sharply at the sound of the surprised gasp that the twins made. "What…Oh cr…" he stifled himself and dropped his shoulders in defeat. He never usually let the twins have donuts as a snack, he knew they ate them and that Lorelai was always sharing her sweet treats with them, but it was a line he never crossed and most of the time for desert they ate the filling from the pies and not the pastry.

"Spinkles or jelly?" Kitty asked Willow excitedly.

"Sprinkles," Willow announced loudly. "They're pretty."

Seemingly worried that he would change his mind the twins both scrambled towards the counter twittering excitedly to April who looked up at her father in surprised sympathy.

"That bad huh?" Jessica asked softly, moving a pen out of Sam's reach.

"Ain't good," Luke shrugged.

"I can handle the sugar rush. We can take them out," Jessica assured him getting up and resting the baby on her hip. "If you can spare April?"

"Sure," Luke nodded, he smiled gratefully at his daughter's girlfriend and then inclined his head towards April. "Why don't you guys go have fun."

"Donuts and fun," April shook her head her lips pressed together in displeasure. "Things are obviously bad." She rounded the counter and stepped forward giving Luke a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be safe."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to them," Jessica assured Luke once more and settled Sam into his stroller.

"Come on you two," April called to the already sugar fuelled twins. "Let's go have fun."

Luke watched his children walk out of the diner, all happy and whole and completely oblivious to the pain and suffering that was going on with their older sister. It was how it should be, the young kept innocent, protected from all the things that were bad. When they stepped out of view he began to clean up the mess of the colouring they had been doing, neatly stacking the papers because he knew he would get questions from someone, either Taylor or the twins about them if they vanished.

"I can…"

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin and turned sharply to find Kirk stood only two steps behind him. "Jeez Kirk!"

"I can get a security team going if you need. Watch them like I'm the secret service," Kirk told him quietly. "First week free. After that we can discuss a suitable…"

"Kirk!" Luke barked and pointed towards the door. "Go in the opposite direction to my children."

"It was just a suggestion," Kirk backed away looking crestfallen.

"Kirk," Luke called him back, "I appreciate the sentiment but…stay away from my kids."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai nudged Rory as she watched Gigi's eyes open and close a few times. The adults in the room waited patiently to see what the little girl would do.

"Nanna," Gigi whispered.

Rory sent a nervous look at Lorelai getting up to put herself in Gigi's eyeline. "Hey Sweetie, your Grandma and Grandpa went to get some food. But I'm here and Spencer, and Auntie Lorelai and Auntie Emily."

"Nanna," Gigi whispered, her face creasing in concern. "Where's Nanna?"

"Um…Do you want me to get you something? Do you want some water?" Rory blustered, completely incapable of telling Gigi that their grandmother was dead.

"Georgia," Emily rose from her seat. She nudged her way into Gigi's eyeline and smiled comfortingly at the child. "Your grandmother was hurt."

Gigi stared at Emily her frown of worry deepening. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Gigi, but your grandmother was very badly hurt." Emily continued, she took Gigi's hand comfortingly, keeping her voice level. "The doctors weren't able to make her better and I'm very sorry but she died."

"Died?" Gigi whispered. Her face began to crumple and she tried to pull her hand out of Emily's grip. "No, Nanna! I want Nanna!" She tried to sit up but winced in pain and crumbled back onto her bed. "I want Nanna!"

"Gigi," Emily squeezed her hand. "She can't be here."

"No," Gigi whimpered, she succeeded in pulling her hand out of Emily's and glowered at her. "You're lying! I want Nanna! Rory I want Nanna!"

"I know but she can't be here," Rory leaned forward trying to hug Gigi as best she could without hurting the child. "I'm so sorry Sweetie."

"No," Gigi dissolved into tears, great choking sobs that made her cough and splutter.

Lorelai chewed her lip as she watched the little girl fall apart, watched her daughter doing her best to try and comfort something that could not be comforted. Finally she turned her attention to her mother. Emily was stood looking at her hands, clearly upset but that steely Gilmore spine keeping her from cracking up. Emily caught her looking and raised her shoulders, her head pulling high. "Mom?"

"Someone has to be the bad guy Lorelai. It's a role I'm used to playing," Emily swallowed. "I need some air." She brushed past Lorelai bustling out into the hallway.

"I'll go," Spencer stood up and rushed after the elder Gilmore.

Lorelai watched the door close and then slowly got to her feet. Rory was at this point almost on the bed with Gigi, the little girls sobbing into her chest. Unsure what she could do to help, if anything at all, Lorelai stepped behind Rory and placed her hand on Rory's back, hoping that somehow Rory could take her strength and channel it into helping Gigi.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai plodded up the steps of the porch and slipped into the house. It was the perfect temperature, not too stuffy and filled with every comfort she needed. She surveyed the kitchen, the remains of dinner still laid out on the table which meant Luke was deep in bath, book and bed and hadn't had a chance to tidy up. Her brain was telling her that she should help tidy up but she was just too exhausted and deflated to do anything. She had wanted to stay at the hospital but visiting hours had finished and while the hospital seemed to be OK with letting Rory stay with Gigi they weren't keen on letting everyone stay with the child. Lorelai trudged into the living room and sank gratefully into the soft inviting fabric of the couch. She was tired and sore, her shoulders had been inadvertently tense which had given her the start of a headache and her breasts were aching from not feeding Sam. She felt awful, but she knew it was nothing to how Rory was feeling and how Gigi was feeling. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands, she didn't want to cry, she could feel it bubbling at the base of her throat. It hurt her that her daughter was in so much pain, that the only thing she could do was stand there and watch. Rory had been swirly for a few weeks now, overly stressed with school and now this could push her over the edge and there was nothing she could do but watch. Her daughter had strength, she knew that, she had seen it in Rory's eyes when she challenged Christopher and she was right in her assertion that Rory was protecting Gigi but Lorelai knew she needed to come up with a way to protect Rory. A small squawk made her look up and she peered over her shoulder to find April stood in the archway holding Sam.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," April grimaced sheepishly. "I thought I heard the door, and I thought it might be Jessica, she left her mp3."

"It's OK, it's just been a long day" Lorelai raised her arms indicating to April that she wanted the baby. She nodded in thanks as April handed Sam to her over the back of the couch and she cuddled her son close to her. "Mommy missed you."

"Was it bad. I mean I know it was but…Is there anything I can do to help?" April asked perching on the arm of the couch.

"You are doing more than enough by watching the kids and helping your Dad out. This is supposed to be your last week of freedom before you go back to school," Lorelai tore her eyes away from her son and looked at her step daughter. "Thank you for today."

"You don't need to thank me," April shrugged. "It's what family does."

"Yeah it is," Lorelai nodded sagely, "but either way, did you get a chance to have fun, someone should?"

"Sure," April nodded, "and the twins definitely did, they were especially thrilled by Dad letting them have a donut."

"No!" Lorelai gasped in surprise. "I guess we're all out of sorts," she spoke softly to the baby, "but not you or Kitty Willow. No, you little ones are safe and happy just as it should. Just as seventeen-year olds should," she gave April a softly pointed look.

"I had fun. I got to spend the day with Jessie. I got Kitty to talk to me about bugs," April smiled, slowly the teenager slid down onto the couch. "Will they come stay with us?"

"Probably, for a bit, it's probably what's best till everything gets sort," Lorelai allowed Sam to stand on her thighs.

"If you need to use my room for Gigi I…"

"I'm not kicking you out of your room," Lorelai frowned. "I'll get a rollaway from the inn. We'll figure it out, but first we need to get through purgatory." She settled Sam back on her lap and reached to pat April on the knee. "Thank you Apricot but don't you worry OK. It's stressful enough for the grownups. You may be grown but don't you fret over what will happen and how we all fit. You stick to spending time with your girlfriend and talking to Kitty about bugs." She reached for the remote on the coffee table. "I'm gonna go feed Sam. Leave the mess in the kitchen. Watch some TV. Wait for Jessica. Be a kid and enjoy it," she stood up and then kissed April on the crown. "Good Night April, sleep tight and sweet dreams."


	25. What Comes Next

**AN - Thank you guys, I know that this is a bit dark and dense at the moment so thank you for sticking with it. It's the last of the really bleaugh ones things start to get better. Droolia - yes module is school, I'm studying for an Open University Degree, which is distance learning degree, so I work full time, study part time and write for sanity :) the module is the topic, you have to do 6 and each one runs for 9 months. I've just started my fifth (Linguistic Creativity).**

 **I've been reading through the past Christopher Chapters from PoH and it's cool to see Rory from fiveish years ago timeline wise making her decision to close the door on Christopher and how that reflects now. (Incidently also Chapter 25 and she had her first proper date with Spencer, how time flies (I know it's only been like 8 months but :)). Life and Liberty the title came from, Life, Liberty and Pursuit of Happiness. While PoH originally came from everyone in the canon show never refering to Luke and Lorelai being in love but being Happy the phrase stuck in my mind (Thanks Hamilton Soundtrack) and so with the sequel it seemed like a cool title. It also helped shape the story becoming my two central themes. Looking purely at the life aspect, Life could means ways of life but also in the literal sense of birth, death, illness and injury etc. Birth was easy, Luke and Lorelai having another baby which also served to make Lorelai a bit more vulnerable which lead her to her step back from the inn (change in way of life) death was a bit harder. I knew someone had to die, and when I sat down and planned my storybeats Francine became the most obvious choice because she simultaneously had the most and least impact on the story. Least because she's in very few scenes but Most because of the impact it has on Rory's (and all the rest of the family's lives) so yes, sorry longwinded way of saying she was always going to die. LOOOONNNGG Author note over, here's the next chapter, as ever all my own work so any mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – What comes next**

Rory chewed her lip nervously, watching as the physiotherapist helped Gigi take a wobbling step with crutches. The last two days had been a whirlwind of getting Gigi to do activity. Suddenly Gigi had gone from being this little injured girl, barely able to move, with the nurses doing everything for her, to sitting up and now a facsimile of walking. It seemed the medical teams' way was working because Gigi was throwing herself into it. Anything to take her mind off what was going on it seemed. Gigi only spoke in these sessions or when answering questions about what she would like to eat. Quiet unless she needed something. The manifestation of her grief was to bottle up, a feeling Rory knew well. But she knew it was there that bubble beneath the surface of determination was another wholly justified meltdown.

"Good job!" the exuberant physiotherapist cheered for Gigi when she completed her task of using the crutches to get across the room. "You're a natural!"

"Thanks," Gigi mumbled looking down at her heavily bandaged leg. "It hurts."

"It will, but getting up and moving about will help it heal faster," The physiotherapist told her. "And pretty soon well have you able to stand on it and then walking normally. OK, so Mom…"

Rory gave a start, the young woman looking at her expectantly. "Oh, I'm not…"

"Rory's my sister," Gigi muttered quietly. "My Mom went away."

"Oh," They physiotherapist looked uncomfortably between Gigi and Rory. "I'm sorry, I need to tell someone her treatment plan."

"You can tell me," Rory nodded, she fumbled into her bag and pulled out her notebook. Turning to the back so she didn't interrupt her flow of school work "Go ahead," she looked expectantly at the physiotherapist.

"We'll do several more practices on the crutches and then she'll have those for as long as she needs. Tomorrow we'll do some stretching exercises which you can do at home. Her notes say Gigi's from Hartford?"

"Yeah,"

"We can speak to the physiotherapy department at a hospital nearer for her and transfer her under their care for the walking work once she is weight bearing, or you can come here."

"How long does that take?" Rory asked stilling her pen.

"The initial walking varies from person to person, from a few weeks to a few months. Gigi had a lot of work done on her foot so it might take longer before she feels comfortable," The physiotherapist explained.

"I live in New York so if I ne…" Rory trailed off. She could see Gigi's expression darkening while at the same time her younger sister's eyes boring into her. "Could we discuss that later? Let's just get Gigi hop skipping about on these magic sticks."

"Sure," The physiotherapist got to her feet. "Gigi, how about we try a little walk down the hall."

* * *

 **xXx**

With a yawn Rory pushed the call button for the elevator and then took a step back to lean against the wall. Gigi had fallen asleep and it gave her a chance to step out and get some food. Her eyes opened wide as the doors opened revealing her grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa?"

"Hello Honey," Emily strode out of the elevator and kissed Rory on the cheek. "We just came to lend some moral support."

"We're fine, she's doing really well. She's sleeping right now. Alan and Sheila are here," Rory forced a smile on her face. "I was just going to get some fresh air and maybe see if I can find some dry shampoo," she self-consciously fiddled with the messy ponytail she had thrown her hair into this morning.

"Have you slept at all?" Emily asked regarding Rory's messy appearance with concern.

"Yeah in the chairs, but she'll be out in a couple of days and it will be easier, I guess." Rory looked longingly at the elevator doors when the closed.

"Rory, let us get you a room at the New Haven Hotel," Richard gave her a smile that was laced with concern. "That way you can be nearby and get your rest."

"You guys don't need to," Rory tried to protest, she trailed off taking in her grandparents worried faces, knowing that they would most likely do it anyway and she didn't have the energy to argue. "That would be great."

"And I can get you some new clothes or at least take this back to be washed," Emily looked Rory up and down.

"I have some clothes at Mom's," Rory smiled weakly, pulling her jacket around her to hide her dirty top.

"Do you have anything for Monday?" Emily asked nervously.

Rory grimaced lightly and shook her head. "Not here, but Spencer can bring something."

"I'll get you a dress," Emily nodded forcefully. "Will Gigi be well enough to attend?"

"They seem to think so."

"Well that's good I suppose," Richard nodded. "Now how about we go see to that hotel room and get you a decent meal?"

"Not that awful diner we went to," Emily put her arms around Rory's shoulder.

Rory exhaled and silently allowed herself to be buffeted along by her grandparents into the elevator and down out through the hospital to the street where they walked the ten minutes or so to the nearest hotel. She sank into the overly plush seat in the lobby while her grandmother in an effort to be supportive carried on stream of inane chatter which Rory barely responded to. She was exhausted and felt as if she could fall asleep in the chair, which was the most comfortable thing she had sat in since she had arrived at the hospital on Sunday. After a few minutes Richard came back holding an envelope with the key cards enclosed.

"Here we are," Richard held out the envelope. "I got you a suite, it has a microwave and a fridge. Now lunch."

"Sure," Rory mumbled barely moving.

"I'll find out where is good," Emily got up and moved across to ask the concierge.

Rory smiled weakly at her Grandfather as he took the seat opposite her. "You don't have work?"

"Oh no, Thursday is my admin day and as it's the beginning of the year I have no assignments to mark and all my lesson plans are up together so it's a free day," Richard studied her. "If you would like we can just let you go up to the room and you can order room service. I've allowed a limit of $500 spending for whatever services you need. Room service or whatever extras they charge that you need."

"Thank you Grandpa, you didn't need to do that," Rory smiled weakly.

"It's all I can do right now," Richard huffed slightly. "Terrible business. Is Spencer coming back…"

"Weekend. I sent him home, there wasn't anything he could do and he's not got the leave left so…" Rory breathed deeply. "There's not much any of us can do here, and we have to sort stuff out at home."

"That's what you want? For Gigi to come with you?" Richard narrowed his eyes.

"It's not what I want but it's what's going to happen."

Richard cleared his throat. "She has two parents who are very much alive Rory. She has other grandparents."

"Who are older then you, and her parents," Rory scoffed. "Just because you make someone doesn't make you their parents. There's no one else Grandpa. This is what has to happen. Spencer and I will work it out. This is what gives Gigi the stability and love she needs. So it's what will happen."

"You've spoken to the other grandparents?"

"Briefly, they love her but they can't give her what she needs. Sheila has arthritis and Alan's in remission. They are old and ill and they love her and they are brilliant grandparents and that is what they should be." Rory raised her shoulders and then dropped them with a loud exhalation. "But they can't give Gigi what she needs fulltime. And you know in a few years' time we could be having the same conversation and Gigi's been messed around some more. She needs stability."

"But it gives you a few years to live your life how you want, to go out into your career," Richard pointed out.

"I don't know what my career is going to be. I have no idea." Rory slumped into the chair and stared at him. "I have no clue about what I want to do but I do know that Gigi needs me. I have to do what I need to do."

"What do you need to do?" Emily asked coming back from the concierge desk with a card in her hand. "I made a reservation."

"Your grandmother and I will support you whatever happens," Richard fixed Rory with a serious stare holding her gaze. "Whatever you need. I just wish it hadn't come to this."

"Come to what?" Emily looked back and forth between them, her voice overly bright, clearly understanding but trying to lighten the mood. "It's at an Italian."

"So do I Grandpa," Rory sat forward and gave her Grandfather a resolute nod. The pair gave each other an uneasy smile and Rory slowly stood. "Italian sounds good Grandma, is it Northern or Southern?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai closed the door behind her mother and watched Emily through the glass while she walked to her car, put the case of Rory's clothes in her trunk and then drove away. Lorelai looked down to her left, sensing movement. The twins were stood in the archway to the living room, the movie they had been watching long forgotten. The little girls were watching her with expectant curiosity.

"I'm gonna get a snack," Lorelai turned towards the kitchen. She smiled at Sam, the baby sat in his highchair gumming a teething ring. The twins' feet padded along beside her and she looked down at the flanking manoeuvre the twins were carrying out. "You want something to eat double trouble?"

"Mommy, why Granma here but then goed and not stay for cuddles," Willow asked curiously.

"She was taking some clothes for Rory," Lorelai told her rummaging around in the cupboards for some snacks. Lorelai gave a crow of delight as she came across some homemade fruit rollups and she pulled out three. "There you go."

"Orange Mommy," Kitty grabbed for the one she wanted.

"I think its passionfruit," Lorelai peeled open her own one. "You want orange or red?" she offered Willow the snack.

"Red Mommy," Willow took the snack, "she goed home. Why does she need clothes If she goed home?"

"Rory didn't go home," Lorelai started to peel open her roll up.

"Why?" Kitty asked her mouth half full of roll up.

Lorelai let out a sad sigh. "Ok One and Two, come here." She led the twins over to the kitchen table and sat down, "take your perch." She patted her knees and then waited until the twins had balanced themselves on her knees. With a nervous exhalation she wrapped her arms around them, holding them tightly. "There was an accident. Gigi and her Grandmother got hurt. Gigi is in the hospital and Rory is looking after her."

"Why can't her Granma look after her?"

"Well, because Francine. That's Gigi's grandma's name was really badly hurt and um…" Lorelai trailed off unsure how to explain death to the four year olds. "Um…Francine won't get better. She fell asleep and she won't wake up."

"She in heaven?" Willow asked softly.

"You know about heaven?" Lorelai looked at Willow in surprise.

"Yes, Miss Patty told me." Willow nodded sagely. "Daddy was very grumpy and Miss Patty telled us that Daddy was grumpy coz it was his dank day, because he was sad about his Mommy and Daddy being in heaven, because he wanted them here with him. She said that heaven is a special place when you fall asleep and you don't get up again. She said it's like magic."

"Yeah," Lorelai swallowed. "That's what everyone says."

"But if it's special and magic why is everyone sad?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Because people want to be with the people and when people are in heaven they can't be with them," Lorelai tried to explain.

"Oh," Willow sighed sadly.

"So that is why Grandma was taking some of Rory's things, because Rory has been at the hospital the whole time and she needed some more clothes. Mommy was a bit dumb because she only took Rory one shirt and change of underwear."

"Is that where you goed with the mallomars?" Kitty looked at Lorelai seriously.

"Yeah."

"You membered the portant things," Kitty patted Lorelai's arm. "Is Gigi poorly?"

"She has a broken leg and a very poorly foot," Lorelai explained. "But they are going to come and stay with us for a little bit…"

"Rory and Gigi gonna stay with us?" Kitty's face lit up in delight.

"Just until Gigi is OK to travel long distances and the place she needs to go to get better have their ducks in a row," Lorelai jiggled her leg. "Just a couple weeks".

Kitty gave a chortle of delight. "I get down Mommy," she kicked her legs and slid off Lorelai's lap. "I share my toys with her."

"Thank you Bubba," Lorelai kissed Kitty on the forehead and watched Kitty scamper off. "How about you?"

"Course I share. I got lots of sisters, and Sam" Willow shrugged, the little girl regarded Lorelai with her big blue eyes. "Mommy, you sad?"

"Little bit Honeybunch," Lorelai smiled weakly.

"I hug it better," Willow buried her head into Lorelai's chest. She wriggled into a more sound seating position and then looked up briefly. "I always don't feel sad when you hug me better." She squeezed her arms tightly. "Love you Mommy."

"I love you too." Lorelai cradled the little girl, pressing a kiss into Willow's wild curls. "From the tip of your toes to the top of your head."

"I love all you too Mommy," Willow raised her head gain. "And all Kitty and Daddy and April and Rory and most of Sam."

"Most of him!" Lorelai chuckled. "What bit don't you like?"

Willow screwed her face up in disgust and looked at her little brother. "His stinky bum."

"His stinky bum! Oh no Sam! Willow says you got a stinky bum!" Lorelai giggled. She grinned at the baby getting a chuckle and a gurgle in reply. "It's a boy thing huh?"

"I don't like boy things," Willow shook her head. "You need nother hug Mommy?"

"I always need your hugs," Lorelai tightened her grip on Willow. "My Beautiful girl I always, always need your hugs."

"I always hug you den Mommy," Willow buried her face back into Lorelai's chest.

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard swallowed, setting the car in park. When he had agreed to help Emily with details for Francine's funeral he had been expecting details, like flowers not basically planning the whole thing. He watched Emily climb out the car and begin to stride up the path, a woman on a mission, and seemingly oblivious to the car in the driveway. He didn't recognise it but he could infer from context who it belonged to. Quickly he climbed out the car and followed Emily up the driveway, his long legs clearing the distance in half the time that it had taken her. He found her just beyond the red door talking with Christopher, her shoulders raised in a way they he knew meant she was uncomfortable. Richard forced a smile on his face and extended his hand. "Christopher, so sorry about your mother."

"Thank you Richard," Christopher shook his hand with all the enthusiasm of a wet fish.

"Emily why don't you go see about the suit," Richard nodded Emily up the stairs.

"Yes" Emily nodded. "I'm certain Francine will have a suitable outfit, unless there is anything specific you want her to be buried in."

"Er…" Christopher looked at her slightly dazed. "She liked green."

"Green." Emily absorbed the information. "I will find a suitable green suit. I assume Gigi doesn't have anything black? Black is very unbecoming on small children so I doubt Francine bought her anything, not that I expect you'd know. Though Rory mentioned something about a blue dress that Francine loved on Gigi, so perhaps that. Still, I shall take a look and see how much needs to be packed."

"Packed?" Christopher stared at her in confusion.

"For when Gigi moves. I assume the house will be sold," Emily gave Christopher a pointed look and then rapidly made her way for the stairs. "I must get on, lots to do still."

"What else needs to be done?" Christopher looked at Richard for help. "The undertakers were doing everything and the hotel for the wake."

"There are details, flowers and what not. Emily is excellent at organising those things. Things I couldn't even imagine, she just knows." Richard folded his arms in front of him and stared at the younger man. He looked bewildered and slightly grey and there was a faint sour odour of sweat mixed with the bitter tang of too much alcohol in the air "You're wife isn't here?"

"She's coming tomorrow," Christopher muttered. "Did you want to come in while you wait?"

"Thank you," Richard followed the younger man into the messy living room. Take out boxes and used cups littering the coffee table. "You've been staying here?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel like having to go back and forth to New York and I guess I hoped Rory would come around and let me see Gigi," Christopher flopped into the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Rory didn't say you'd called her," Richard sat down in the opposite couch, subtly defending his granddaughter.

"Er…Well she was in charge and I figured if she…"

"She's been somewhat busy. She slept at the hospital until Thursday," Richard crossed his legs and peered at Christopher over his glasses. "She and Gigi are to stay with Lorelai and Luke for a few weeks while Gigi carries out her initial therapy."

"I…Yeah…I should maybe call her." Chris looked around for his phone.

"Gigi should be well enough to attend the funeral."

"Right," Chris settled back on the couch.

"It's not Rory's decision Christopher. It shouldn't be her decision," Richard fixed Christopher with a steely gaze. "I almost understood you not fully accepting your responsibilities with Rory when Lorelai backed out of the marriage. You were sixteen. But now, a grown man in his forties, it's unconscionable."

"I'm getting a little sick of the bashing from the Gilmore's if you don't mind," Christopher scowled petulantly.

"Well I'm more than a little sick with worry about what this means for Rory. Beneath her brains and rapid repartee, she is a fragile soul. She's too kind and stubborn for her own good sometimes."

"Didn't look fragile to me. Whole heaping tonnes of Gilmore strength when we ran into each other at the hospital," Christopher scratched his head unable to keep Richard's gaze.

"She might not like to admit it but Rory is fragile. She has a core of spun glass. She has strong cladding, but your constant failure to keep promises to appear did more damage than she and any of us care to admit." Richard cleared her throat. "She may come across as stoic, she may dazzle with her brilliance but she runs very deep. She bottles her emotions up and then she…Lorelai called it something… something about soda…She fizzes over and no matter how hard we all try; a little bit always gets left out." He sat straighter and leaned towards Christopher. "She is in a stable loving relationship. She's engaged to be married and she is facing the next chapter of her life. It's her chance to go out in the world and soar. She should have a chance to enjoy that."

"Anything else?" Christopher stared at Richard, his shoulders slumped. "Keep laying it on, see how…"

"I don't mean to be insensitive. I know how upsetting losing your mother can be," Richard sat back and attempted to mollify the man across from him. "But you know me well enough, young man, when it comes to my girls I will do anything to protect them. Rory deserves more. She's always deserved more. I will not have you ruin that for her more then you already have. You are a …."

"I believe I found the dress for Gigi that Rory was talking about," Emily interrupted, making a dramatic entry into the living room by sweeping the clothes she was holding through the air. "Richard, why don't you get the garment cover from the car."

"Yes," Richard got to his feet, ashamedly looking at the floor, angry that he had lost his temper. "I'll do that."

"Thank you," Emily watched him leave and then turned to aloofly look at Christopher. "Do you have a preference on either of these?" She expertly held up 2 suits. "I thought with the simple ivory blouse."

Christopher stared at her blankly. "They look the same."

"They have different detailing, on the lapels," Emily explained as if it was obvious. "And one is moss green and the other forest green." She transferred the outfits over her arm. "I shall take both, the undertakers can decide."

"So are you going to say anything? Any scathing remark from the acid tongue of Emily Gilmore?" Christopher looked up at her challengingly.

"What point would that serve," Emily gave him a dismissive look. "You'll no more listen to me then you will anyone else. I won't take any jewellery, Rory and Gigi should share that. I'll get some costume jewellery, it's closed casket so no one shall see." Emily turned to go towards the door. "I shall see you on Monday Christopher. Try to look respectable. Take a shower perhaps. A swig of mouthwash. At the very least use cologne to cover the smell of bourbon."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory glanced sideways at Gigi sat beside her in the car. This morning had been a whirlwind of activity; checking out of the hotel, Gigi being released with a large bag of pain meds and bandages and a wheelchair and crutches. They had barely had a time to get ready once she had arrived at her Mom's house in Stars Hollow. Just having enough time to have a shower, throw on her black dress and get back in the car to head to Hartford for the funeral. Gigi had been almost silent the entire time, only speaking once; to ask Spencer to slow down. Rory had completely forgotten that this was the first time that Gigi had been in a car since the accident. Lorelai had told her that Gigi hadn't said anything to her at all while she was helping Gigi get ready. The little girl just seemed to stare into space, her blue eyes focussing on a middle distance. Rory faced forward and smiled awkwardly realising her Mom who was sat in the front seat alongside Spencer was watching them. "We're nearly there," Rory assured Gigi barely getting a response.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself when Spencer pulled her silver car into the cemetery and began to drive carefully along the lane up to the gravesite; he parked in a way to give them enough room for getting the wheelchair and Gigi out of the car. "Here we are," Rory smiled forcefully at Gigi and climbed out the car so she could get the wheelchair. She looked around as she felt her Mom's presence behind her. "Mom?"

"It's OK Babe, I got you" Lorelai helped her open the trunk and pull out the wheelchair. "We're here it's going to be …fine."

"Just fine?"

"Well, funerals aren't exactly known for the shindig levels of fun, despite having fun in it," Lorelai took control of the wheelchair. "I'll drive, you go alongside."

The three adults helped Gigi out of the car and into the chair, carefully positioning her heavily bandaged leg. Gigi made no noise only wincing slightly, instead her focus was up the hill where people were gathering. Slowly they made their way up the gentle slope to where chairs had been laid out on the lawn next to a flower covered coffin.

"No," Gigi whispered.

The three adults came to a halt and looked down at her. Gigi's already pale face had turned translucent, looking like all the blood had flowed from it. Rory crouched down beside Gigi and looked up at her little sister. "It's OK Gigi."

"I haven't got any flowers," Gigi whispered looking at her hands aghast.

"We have flowers," Rory turned slightly and pointed to a bright arrangement near the front of the chairs. "That is from both of us. Yellow sunflowers from me, the purple flowers are from you and when they finish they are going to put the flowers onto the grave."

"Oh," Gigi stared at the arrangement for a long moment. After a few tense seconds her eyes travelled across to Rory. "He's here."

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"I…I don't want him," Gigi whispered as if she was afraid to admit it.

"Ok," Rory nodded, slowly she stood up her eyes holding Gigi's gaze the entire time. "Give me a sec," She nodded at Lorelai and then pivoted on her left foot. She strode with purpose up the slope and round the chairs to where Christopher was holding court accepting the condolences from the mourners who had come to pay their respects. "Hi."

"Rory," Christopher nodded in greeting looking at her warily. "This is Jasmine," he turned slightly to introduce Rory to a tall, slim woman in her late twenties, "my wife."

"Hello Jasmine. I'm Rory, the first daughter Christopher abandoned," Rory stuck her hand out. Her similarly aged stepmother looked at Christopher nervously but gingerly took Rory's hand shaking it limply before lowering her hand back down beside her perfect black dress. Her brown eyes darted cautiously around the assembling guests, who were all pretending not to listen to a varying degree of success. "I'm about to bring the second daughter up and she's said she doesn't want you. Perhaps the one thing she's learned from you. I know this isn't the time right to go into everything but please give her that today. Don't speak to her. You sit one end of the row. We will sit at the other."

Christopher stared at her dumbly and then gave a weak nod.

Rory nodded curtly and spun round so she could go back down the slope to Lorelai, Spencer and Gigi. "Come on Sweetie, let's go get settled." Rory held her left hand out to Gigi allowing her little sister to take it before moving to stand on the left of the wheelchair, and place her right hand over her Mom's hand on the handle of the wheelchair. She looked at her Mom for a few seconds before Lorelai raised her chin encouragingly and began to push the chair up the slope to the opposite end of the front row to Christopher. Gigi took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed Rory's hand tightly, the young girl's blue eyes fixed on the coffin containing the only mother she had ever really known.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Scotch please," Lorelai requested from the barman. She turned and surveyed the function room that the wake was being held in. The room had seemingly self-policed. Rory had seconded herself and Gigi into a corner at the table as far away from Christopher as she could and the mourners had positioned themselves between the two group. It seemed that it was mostly family at the wake and apparently most of them were finding it difficult to know how to purport themselves now they had sight of Gigi, who she imagined had been a case of out of sight out of mind. There were not many people that Lorelai thought would be friends, those few people collected around Emily perhaps, it just showed how much Francine had given up to take care of her granddaughter.

"Ma'am," the barman placed Lorelai's drink on a napkin.

"Thanks," Lorelai took the glass and continued her study. Christopher rightly looked fairly morose, an impression made worse by some old uncle, whose name eluded her, regaling him with something and the new wife was sending distress signals in a hope that someone would rescue them. Lorelai took a sip of drink and then with a sigh walked across to the table. "They just brought out more salmon puffs. My Mom and those salmon puffs, I tell you. Have you had some?" She looked down at the aged uncle. "They're really good. You should try some. Or the cheese thing that's going on, like a wheel, really tasty."

"I'll go take a look," the old man seemingly understood and heaved himself laboriously out of the chair and doddered off towards the buffet.

"Enjoy," Lorelai hovered by the chair, uncertain what to do now.

"Thanks for rescuing us," Jasmine smiled gratefully at Lorelai. "I'm Jasmine, Christopher's wife. Did you know Francine or are you related?"

"Only by our daughter," she pointed between herself and Christopher. "I'm Lorelai. Rory's mother. We spoke on the phone." Lorelai raised her glass in a sort of greeting, forcing herself to keep her smile even though she saw the look of startled annoyance flush across Jasmine's face. "I saw the signals. I know the pain of navigating these type of family gatherings." She pointed towards Richard and Emily. "My parents used to drag me along to all sorts. Thankfully, the clothing is more stylish these days. My mom had some kind of fetish over giant pink bows. It was a nice service."

"Considering," Christopher mumbled. "You going to say something too?"

"Nope, I said what I needed to at the hospital and Rory will say what she needs to. Leave it all for the lawyer's office." Lorelai sat down in the chair and stared at Christopher. "I will say that you should probably stop drinking or at least eat something. I'm serious about that cheese wheel thing, it looks insanely good, and you know what they say about wine and cheese."

"Maybe I should get you something?" Jasmine looked warily from Christopher to Lorelai.

"Get the bread. Soak things up a little." Lorelai gave a mock grimace and then smiled at the young woman who responded by scurrying away for safety. "Am I that scary?"

Christopher drained his glass. "Seeing as how every member of your family has attacked me Lor she's…"

"We didn't attack you Chris. Well, Rory maybe and Spencer, with the whole hitting thing but Rory gets to be righteously mad at you and that boy will do anything for her." Lorelai reached across the table and pulled the wine out of Christopher's reach. "We didn't mean to make you feel attacked and my Mom helped do the funeral."

"For Rory."

"Everything is for Rory, Chris. Don't be stupid to think otherwise." Lorelai poured a glass of water and pushed it towards him. "Try sober up. You're going to need your head."

"For what?" Christopher took the glass and stared at her.

"What comes next?" Lorelai shrugged and stood up slowly.

"Which is?"

"Whatever Rory wants."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai hopped out of the car when they arrived back home and waved up at the living room window. The twins were waving in greeting. Part of her wondered if bringing the still very upset Gigi back to the house was a good decision. The twins would be in a rambunctious mood, fractious from the comings and goings and the excited that they had gotten to spend time with Babette who always spoiled them. Lorelai opened the car door and smiled down at Gigi. "I hope you're ready for them, the twins can get a little boisterous when they are excited."

"Why are they excited?" Gigi asked her voice a scratchy whisper.

"Because you and Rory are staying with us and they didn't get to say hello properly earlier because we were in a rush," Lorelai smiled widely at the little girl. Her smile wavered slightly at the look of surprise on Gigi's face.? "Now how do you want me to carry you, piggy back or like you're a damsel?"

"Under the knees," Rory peered through the opposite car door before closing it.

"Oh, Nurse Ratchet has spoken," Lorelai playfully teased. "Ok, so under the knees, you good?"

"Yes," Gigi looked down at her leg nervously.

"OK," Lorelai expertly looped her hands under Gigi and lifted the child out of the car. Straining a little under the awkwardness of Gigi's weight, she quickly walked up the three steps to the porch and then settled Gigi in her wheelchair. "OK, you ready?"

"Yes," Gigi nodded, folding her arms across her lap.

"Now then, now then, now then," Lorelai burst into the house. "What's all this racket about?"

"Mommy," Willow giggled, rushing into Lorelai's arms. "We been good girls, we just excited."

"You have? I don't know, I think I need a full report. So Babette, have they been good girls?" Lorelai cuddled Willow and then straightened up to look at Babette. The short woman stood holding Sam, grinning at the children.

"They've been angels, absolute dolls," Babette smiled indulgently at the twins, her smile wavered slightly as Rory wheeled Gigi's chair in.

"Whoa," Kitty rushed forward excitedly. "You got wheels."

"She does, but watch her leg Bubba," Lorelai counselled, stepping forward to stop Kitty from inadvertently hurting Gigi.

"It looks poorly," Willow stared sadly at Gigi's foot. The little girl stepped forward and rested her hand on the arm of the wheelchair. "Babette helped us make your room pretty," she pointed towards the library area at the back of the living room. "Is not a room. Issa liebrie but Mommy said your poorly foot means stairs are hard."

"Shall we go see," Rory asked Gigi softly.

"Lead on you two," Lorelai shooed the twins, noting that Gigi's shoulders were tensing.

"I brought a screen from home," Babette explained handing over Sam to Lorelai. "Just to give the kid some privacy. And some more pillows, so she can rest her leg in different ways. She can borrow it as long as she needs. We can come whenever you need, whatever you need."

"Thanks Babette," Lorelai smiled gratefully at her former neighbour. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh sure doll. We all gotta pitch in with the poor little angel," Babette smiled sadly at Rory and Gigi, watching the uncertainty while the twins excitedly explained the new features the library area had as a makeshift bedroom. "You want me to take them out for a bit? Let Gigi get settled."

"Actually, that would be great. Just the twins, Sam will be OK," Lorelai bounced the baby on her hip.

"Alright doll faces, who wants a piano lesson?" Babette scurried towards the twins. "Huh?"

"Piano? Really?" Willow jumped excitedly.

"Mr Morey to the twiddly thing?" Kitty mimed playing the piano. "Can Gigi come?"

"Maybe another day Bubba," Lorelai told the excited little one. "She needs to get settled in."

"OK," Kitty dashed towards the front door. "I wanna play piano."

"Alright you two, be good girls for Babette and Morey."

"We will Mommy," Willow told her with a smile. "Bye Gigi, bye Rory," she waved at the pair. "We see you soon."

"Thanks Babette," Lorelai followed her old neighbour to the door and watched the twins almost drag her down the driveway. When they had exited the property, Lorelai turned back to the room and forced herself to smile widely. "Cake I think, and maybe some cuddles."

"I just want to wash this day off," Rory rubbed her hands over her face.

Lorelai gave her a sympathetic smile. "You got it Babe. Go have a shower and change. I got Cutie."

"I should…" Rory glanced down at Gigi. "Is that OK Gigi if I go take a shower. Then when I'm all clean we can cuddle together and watch a movie."

"OK," Gigi nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Thank you," Rory kissed Gigi's crown and slowly made her way out of the room.

"Go keep an eye," Lorelai inclined her head at Spencer, nodding after Rory. She waited until Spencer had made his way up the stairs after Rory before approaching the little girl in the wheelchair. "What would you like to do Gigi?" Lorelai settled on the arm of the couch and smiled at the little girl.

Gigi shrugged in response looking back at her lap.

"Luke is going to bring pie, apple pie, home tonight. You like pie, don't you?" Lorelai crept a little closer and then crouched beside the wheelchair, setting the baby on her knee. "How about we change this dress? Huh?"

"Kay," Gigi looked at her, her eyes glimmering with tears.

Lorelai studied Gigi's face; there was something just beneath the surface, she could tell, something that Gigi was struggling to articulate. "Would you like a cuddle?" Gigi nodded and tried to sit forward. Lorelai moved forward as best she could with Sam in her arms and wrapped her free arm around Gigi. After only a second Sam began to whinge, uncomfortable in his precarious position. "Oh boy," Lorelai broke the hug. "One second," she assured Gigi and then stood up, transferring her son to her hip and taking him over to the playpen. "Sit tight a mo, Sam the Man," she hovered over Sam for a second and then quickly made her way back to Gigi. "You want to sit on my knee?" she smiled as Gigi extended her arms and Lorelai lifted the seven-year-old like a much smaller child from the wheelchair and sat down settling Gigi on her lap. "Better Huh?" Gigi nodded and rested her head against Lorelai's shoulder. Lorelai listened to the hesitation in Gigi's breathing, the little girl clearly holding in her tears. "Gigi, you don't have to be brave anymore today." She adjusted her grip as she felt Gigi tremble and held the child as protectively as she could. "I got you munchkin. I got you," Lorelai kissed the child's crown.


	26. I'll keep trying to help you heal

**AN - Thanks guys, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it and thank you for your lovely comments. I've been a but down the last few weeks and it really picks me up. The story is a little tough and raw emotion wise but things will start to get better (see below) Gigi and Rory are going to get lots of hugs over the coming weeks timeline wise. I did have a major scare today when I accidently managed to delete chapter 27! Fortunately I realised before I saved so I could copy paste what I'd finished for 28 and my 29 plan and was able to restore so yay!. Anyhoos on with the show, as ever all my own work so all mistakes my own. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – I'll keep trying to help you heal**

Luke clattered around the kitchen while he prepared dinner, he had closed the diner early, tonight of all nights was the most important to be home. With the funeral earlier today he knew that Lorelai was likely to be out of sorts and he could only imagine what Rory and Gigi were feeling. He had arrived home to a movie/book reading fest going on and had seconded himself in the kitchen, ready to make the evening as normal as he possibly could. "It's ready," Luke called out, tipping his freshly drained salad potatoes into a dish. "Kids, Lorelai, DINNER!" he bellowed darting around the kitchen counter with the potatoes and a large bowl of salad. "COME ON, WHILE IT'S HOT!"

"I'm here Daddy," Willow chirped from behind him. "I washed my hands," she held up her damp, still slightly sudsy hands to show him.

"Good girl, but you need another rinse," Luke pushed her towards the sink and expertly pulled the step with his toe while simultaneously grabbing the jug of drinking water. He flicked on the faucet and nodded at the sink. "Get rid of all the soap," he instructed her, turning his back and rushing to put the water on the table. "KITS, LORELAI!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lorelai appeared in the archway with Sam in her arms. "I was just tending to your son's sanitary needs." She trotted over to the highchair and set the baby in his highchair. "What are we trying him on tonight?"

"Mashed yam," Luke nodded towards a small dish, "and mashed pear for after."

"Oh, we're gonna have ructions," Lorelai wandered over to the sink and washed her own hands over Willow who was still stood with her hands under the water and then turned off the faucet. "You're good Little Miss Danes, we don't want prune hands," she grabbed a cloth and wiped the child's hands. "Certain individuals like mashed pear," she winked at Willow.

"I like pear Mommy," Willow confirmed, peering at the dishes. "But I eat big girl food, not mushy baby food."

"Hmm, maybe we'll just get painted by it then," Lorelai ushered the child over to the table. "Where's Kitty?"

"I dunno," Willow shrugged, arduously pulling her chair out and taking her place. "I was reading to Gigi, Kitty got bored."

"KITTY!" Lorelai bellowed, bringing the dish of mashed yam over to the table and setting it beside the highchair. "Should I call Rory?" She pointed vaguely up the staircase.

"She's with Gigi," Willow pointed towards the living room.

"She is?" Lorelai looked at Willow surprised. "Oi, I'm all over the place. I didn't even hear her come down. Rory, Babe?" she started towards the living room but stopped finding Gigi carefully making her way unsteadily on her crutches towards the kitchen table with Rory and Spencer hovering nervously behind her. "Gigi, why don't you sit on the end there," Lorelai turned and pointed to the end of the table by her own seat. "That can be your place so no one will catch your leg. We can put it up on the footstool." She frowned as she realised the front door was ajar slightly. "Did Kitty go out? Hun, we need to put the chain on."

"Huh?" Luke called not hearing her, he strode over. "Did she go outside?"

"Oh," Lorelai pointed out the little girl hovering by the plants pots on the porch staring out to the driveway where the old sand coloured jeep was parked. "April's here." She pulled open the door. "Kitty Kat?"

"April here Mommy," Kitty smiled back excitedly. The little girl's smile faltered when she realised both her parents were staring at her. "I just wanted to say Hi Mommy."

"I know, but don't go outside without telling us," Lorelai beckoned Kitty over to her. "Go wash your hands." She pushed Kitty in through the door and waited for April to cross the driveway and up the porch steps. "Hey Apricot, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

April sighed heavily. "I wanted to be supportive."

"Thank you," Lorelai pecked April on the temple. "How was the first day of school?"

"It happened," April rolled her eyes. "The headmaster wants to see me on Friday, and the teachers were being overly nice to me. I'm hoping they will just ignore me soon. Plus, my timetable is ridiculous, they've put all my AP classes at the front of the week. The homework level is going to be insane!" April kissed Luke on the cheek. "How was the funeral today?"

"It happened," Lorelai widened her eyes. "But we're just trying to be normal, let Gigi and Rory hit their stride. Now, in we go before your Dad pops a blood vessel over us letting the food go cold." She pushed the teenager in through the door and then patted Luke on his bicep. "Onwards."

"Yup," Luke closed the door behind them and then strode into the kitchen and over to the sink where Kitty was stood staring at the running water. With a soft huff he took her hands and washed them for her before pushing her towards the table, bringing the sliced bread, so he could finally take his head at the top of the table. Finally Luke began to plate up some food for everyone. "Gigi?" he looked at the somewhat bewildered little girl. "Is there anything you don't eat of this?"

"No," Gigi whispered, nervously the child looked at Lorelai on her left and then Rory on her right. "I didn't wash my hands."

"I'm betting you eat with a fork?" Lorelai asked reaching behind her chair to grab a pack of baby wipes from the side. "So I think this will do," she plucked a wipe out of the pack and handed it to Gigi. "Those two sometimes forget we are civilised." She nodded at the twins.

"We eat with our hands," Kitty told Gigi with an impish grin. "Daddy makes tasty food."

"He does," Lorelai agreed taking the spent wipe back from Gigi. "But, if you don't like something, you don't have to eat it," she nodded at the plate that Rory had just placed in front of Gigi. "And there is pie and ice cream for afters," she reached to take her own plate and then moved to oscillate between her own plateful and feeding Sam while the rest of the family got down to eating, absorbing Rory and Gigi in the ordinary every day of the busy family after their day and week from hell.

* * *

 **xXx**

Spencer looked back across the bed at his sleeping fiancée. It was 9.30, a Sunday morning lie in time to still be sleeping, not a normal time for a Tuesday which would normally be a race to get to work or school. It just showed him how exhausted and down she was, normally Rory was barely able to sleep, her mind always fluttering to some piece of research she had been looking at or some book she had been reading. He didn't want to wake her but he needed to say goodbye. He didn't like the thought of leaving her for the best part of the month but she needed to run Gigi back and forth to rehab, close up Francine's house and begin whatever legal process they were about to enter. He wanted everything to get back into whatever the new normal would be but for now they would be in some kind of limbo, living separately for the first time in three years, separated by a hundred miles.

He glanced over at the pile of books he had brought Rory when he came up. Dee had been kind enough to speak to all of the professors and lecturers that Rory might have dealings with and had given him the list of reading materials and assignments that Rory needed to go through over the next few weeks. He'd used her library card, with the help of a very sympathetic and helpful librarian at the college, to take out everything she might need and extend the lease period on what she had. The reading list was light but then most of what she was supposed to be focussed on now was her thesis. He had brought her folders and anything he had thought she might need, he just hoped it was enough. Carefully he stood up and leaned over the bed. He kissed her softly on the forehead. She stirred but didn't wake up and he watched her for a few moments before straightening and going to collect his overnight bag. Giving Rory one last look he slowly began to make his way down the stairs. As he moved into the house proper the noise level picked up and he followed the noise of the children chattering down the main central staircase to the kitchen. Lorelai was sat at the kitchen table orchestrating some kind of chaos with the twins and Gigi, getting the kids to create some kind of art project. Spencer watched for a moment, studying Gigi who looked at ease and engrossed in what she was doing. He nodded slightly towards Lorelai who nodded in return and with a loving smile she inclined her head, silently telling him to get going before he was spotted by the twins and had to get into some big extended goodbye that might unsettle Gigi.

Quietly Spencer slipped out the house and, leaving Rory the car, began to walk down the driveway. It was a ten-minute walk into town via the shortcut behind the Dragonfly and then he would get the bus to Hartford, before getting the train back to New York. He lifted his bags a little higher on his shoulder and began to short walk to the Dragonfly from where he would be able to take the path to the town. Nearing the entrance, a honking vehicle made him step over to the side of the road. Spencer paused when the vehicle drew up alongside him, a dark blue truck, he recognised the man inside as Sookie's husband but his brain couldn't quite pull the man's name out of his overwrought brain.

The man leaned over and wound down the window "Hey Spencer," The man gave him a wide smile and opened his passenger door. "Hop in, I'll take you."

"Thanks," Spencer gave a relieved smile, even though the walk was only short, he was tired and it was a long day of travelling and trying to catch up with work. He set his bags in the middle of the bench seat and in the process caught sight of a yellow business card, giving him the name that eluded him. "Thanks Jackson, I appreciate it."

"Anything to help," Jackson began to drive. "I tell you. This made Sookie and I update our will and our coverage, just for everything to just…" he trailed off uneasily, "just anything to help."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, he frowned slightly as Jackson missed the turnoff to town. "Er…"

"You're getting the train right?" Jackson eased off the gas slightly.

"Yeah, but I was going to get the bus to Hartford."

"I'll run you up to the station," Jackson shook his head, pressing his foot down on the accelerator. "It's not a problem."

Spencer stared at Jackson with deep gratitude and gave a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Not at al. Just anything to help."

* * *

 **xXx**

With a yawn, Rory shuffled downstairs. The brightness of the late August day confused her, it seemed like it was the middle of the day but she barely felt like she had slept at all. She paused at the foot of the stairs. The TV was blaring in the living room and Gigi was on the couch, flanked by the twins, watching an animated movie of some kind.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

Rory turned and looked towards the sound of her Mom's voice. Lorelai was tidying the kitchen of some big craft project. The kitchen was a cacophony of glitter and sequins and Rory was mildly concerned about what the project might be.

"You want coffee?" Lorelai asked, depositing a load of cut paper and mess in the bin. "Give your little brother a hug. He's got ants in his pants about being stuck in the chair. Just keep him away from the glitter. I don't want any sparkly poop diapers and everything within reach is fair game."

Rory shuffled over to Sam and lifted him from the highchair. Cuddling the baby to her, she sank into a seat and half watched her Mom while Lorelai poured two cups of coffee and put some pop tarts in the toaster. "What time is it?" Rory asked blearily.

"11.30," Lorelai informed her, coming over and setting the coffee on the table.

"I slept for like 14 hours," Rory blinked in surprise. "I don't feel like I slept at all."

"Stress and catching up. There was nothing planned today, so it doesn't matter. We've created great works of art," Lorelai inclined her head to the window sill where several pictures were drying in the sun. "They're watching a movie. Then we will have lunch. Nothing taxing, nothing to fret over."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. She looked down at Sam, the baby was cooing and babbling, his chubby arms reaching out to Lorelai.

"Oh I know Little Man, it's been all go, hasn't it?" Lorelai lifted Sam into her arms and cuddled him to her. "Drink your coffee, you need that caffeine." She looked around at the sound of the toaster ping and she got up settling Sam on her hip. "We have to keep this a secret, Daddy doesn't like Mommy having pop tarts."

"Luke stops you having pop tarts?" Rory looked at her Mom over the steam of the coffee.

"He doesn't stop me, but he grumbles about me eating junk and how I'm rotting my insides and 'don't I know it undoes all his hard work when he's actually managed to get me to eat a vegetable'" Lorelai placed the pop tarts on a plate and walked it over, retaking her place and letting Sam stand on her legs. "He still buys them though, and mallomars and red vines because he knows I'll whine at him, and sometimes he's just too tired," she giggled, "as long as I don't load the twins up on them he's cool. Isn't he? Daddy is Daddy cool," she bounced her legs making Sam chuckle in delight.

Rory picked at the toasted pastry and sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Said every parent everywhere," Lorelai assured her.

"I'm not her parent though. How do I keep the distinction? I know you're Mom but you're my best friend first. How did you do that? Be two separate things?" Rory looked at Lorelai in mild desperation.

"I was a kid, so horribly naive in the ways of the world. Being smart is not the same as being street smart and growing up in that house did not prepare me for what was to come. There were so many times I was like'…um…what?' with you when I was supposed to parent, but, I could hide it behind, 'look fun,' or 'hey, let's watch a movie,'. When you found your love of books, I was like the roadrunner down to that library, just to get you a card so there was something else I could distract you with. But you were a very easy kid, you were happy to go with the flow and our special thing just happened," Lorelai smiled nostalgically. "The situation between me and you and you and Gigi is so different. Gigi probably doesn't expect anything from you. You're very different from Francine structure wise and your Da…Christopher was Christopher. She's also not a baby, she knows you are her sister, all she needs is love and some consistency. Everything else can come later."

"I should get her therapy," Rory raised her eyebrows. "God, I hate him. I don't want to hate people but I really hate him."

"Rory, if you don't want…"

"Mom, I do want her. I just don't know how to do it." Rory buried her head in her hands. "I don't know how to do anything and how are we supposed to afford it? What if he kicks her off the insurance. He could do that! Does therapy go on…"

"Babes," Lorelai cut her off. "Money is the one thing you don't need to worry about. Your grandparents would give you the last of their very abundant pennies if you asked them. Me and Luke will chip in when we can and I'm sure that Francine's estate won't exactly be small. Do not stress about money. There is plenty else to worry about, like letting your pop tart go cold," Lorelai nodded towards the plate. "That needs to go quick before Kitty realises we've got them."

"She sniffs sugar out," Rory began to eat.

"Uh huh," Lorelai nodded letting Sam sit down which freed up her arm so she could eat her own pop tart. "She's got a sweet tooth and the magic metabolism doesn't kick in until about 12. Before that it's up then out and repeat. She's had her up stage so the out stage is coming. No amount of running about fends off the chubby cherub phase that's about to hit."

The pair fell into an easy back and forth conversation about nothing in particular but in a way that Rory knew her Mom was trying to make her feel better and/or distracted about what was going on. Midway through Lorelai's story about Luke and Taylor's ongoing saga over seasonal decoration in the diner, Rory's cell phone rang. She didn't recognise the number but she recognised the Hartford area code. With a sigh she picked it up. "Hello? Yes, speaking. One moment I just need to check." She put the call on hold and scrolled through her calendar. "Would you be OK to watch Gigi Thursday afternoon?"

"Of course, why?"

"Lawyer," Rory sighed and connected the call once more. "Thursday at 3 is fine. Please do…OK." She closed the call and sighed heavily. "That was Francine's lawyer arranging time for us to go through Francine's estate."

"I'm sure it will be OK," Lorelai smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure it will," Rory sagged glumly in her seat.

Lorelai pressed her lips together and then sighed. "Ok Babe, go watch movies. I'm gonna call for pizza, this is definitely a pizza day."

"Every day used to be a pizza day," Rory sighed, hauling herself to her feet. "Oh, how times change."

"Mostly it's for the better Babe," Lorelai bounced Sam slightly for emphasis.

"It's the other times that are the problem," Rory grouched, trudging across the kitchen to the living room.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mommy!" Kitty stomped into the kitchen. "It Wednesday."

"It is Bubba," Lorelai nodded, quickly saving her work. She had worked from home today, slowly working her way through the books for the inn which seeing as they were for the end of the month always took longer and had taken even longer than usual owing to interruptions from Rory. With Rory appearing to be a little stir-crazy, Lorelai had asked her to go collect the twins from the childminder's while she tried to do her work and kept an eye on Gigi; who was seemingly quite content to draw at the kitchen table with her leg propped up on another chair and a bundle of pillows.

"We go to the diner on Wednesday, but Rory said we're not going," Kitty folded her arms in annoyance. "I wanted diner food!"

"Daddy will still cook," Lorelai assured her. "And he was going to do pasta carbonara."

"I want fries," Kitty scowled.

"Can't have fries with pasta carbinara," Willow shook her head. The little girl pulled out her chair and grabbed a sheet of paper so she could start drawing. She watched Gigi for a few moments before attempting to copy what the older child was drawing.

"We can have fries tomorrow Bubba," Lorelai assured her, brushing Kitty's curls away from the child's flushed cheeks.

Kitty gave an annoyed huff and pivoted on her heels, stomping off and sitting dramatically on the bottom of the stairs. Lorelai watched the little girl with stifled amusement and shook her head.

"What is she doing?" Rory asked, settling down at the table beside Gigi.

"She's put herself in time out, or she's waiting for Luke to get home to tell him we're having fries tomorrow." Lorelai shrugged. She switched her focus from Kitty to Willow. "So Honeybunch, how was Hannah's?"

"Fun. We played with playdoh and we drewed and we read and Sophia's little sister Ava is there." Willow paused for a moment and regarded Gigi. "Mommy is Gigi our sister?"

"Oh, um no," Lorelai glanced at Gigi who had looked up in surprise. "She's Rory's sister."

"But Rory's my sister." Willow gave her a mildly puzzled look.

"Yes, but…um," Lorelai glanced at Rory for help in trying to explain how everyone was related.

"I have a different Daddy," Rory explained. "Gigi and I have the same Daddy but we have different Mommy's. Whereas you and me have the same Mommy."

"He's not my Daddy," Gigi whispered. Suddenly the little girl scrunched her drawing up and threw the balled up paper across the room. She stared at Rory and then burst into tears.

"Mommy!" Willow dropped her crayon and looked at Gigi in alarm.

"It's OK Wills. Gigi?" Lorelai tenderly reached out and touched Gigi's arm. "What is it?"

"I…I…I don't want him, but if I don't have him, then I can't be here," Gigi burbled through her tears.

"Why can't you be here?" Lorelai tenderly rubbed Gigi's arm. She peered over Gigi's head to Rory, watching her eldest clearly trying to figure out a way to explain and console her sister.

"Because…" Gigi stumbled over her explanation and fell silent, her thin fingers gripping the pencil she was holding with such intensity that the pencil began to bend.

"Maybe we call you cousin," Kitty appeared at the end of the table. "I not got any cousins. Sophia got cousins, they sound fun."

"Yes!" Willow nodded emphatically. "If you's not our sister, you be our cousin."

"But…I…" Gigi looked uncertainly from Rory, to the twins and then across to Lorelai, "cousins?"

"Better then cross siblings which I think is the technical term." Rory smiled at Gigi. "I always wanted cousins. So now you have something that I don't have."

"It makes sense," Lorelai grinned appreciatively at her daughters. "I was already Auntie Lorelai."

"Cousins," Gigi repeated, her expression softened before looking nervously at the balled-up piece of paper on the floor. "Sorry I threw the paper."

"Apology accepted. Oh! I'm excited!" Lorelai scrunched her shoulders up in delight. "I've never had a niece; how special do I feel?"

"I feel special too Mommy," Willow shimmied her shoulders. "Kitty really smart."

"She is really smart," Lorelai nodded and held her arm out for the very buoyant looking Kitty. Lack of fries clearly forgotten, Kitty scampered around the table and hopped into Lorelai's lap. "You're a little clever clogs."

"Yes Mommy," Kitty preened. "You want me to help me with you puter work?"

"Oh, No, Bubba, this is grown up work." Lorelai quickly saved and closed the programme. "Mommy will just have to do it later. I think we need to do some drawings to celebrate how special this is. Who's with me?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory closed the book that she had been reading to Gigi and set it to one side. The child was asleep, her face looking free from worry and concern for once. Slowly, Rory got up and checked that everything Gigi might need was in reach; her crutches, a glass of water and perhaps most importantly, the walkie talkies that Luke had procured so Gigi could call for help. There was one in Rory's room and another in Luke and Lorelai's room. Stifling a yawn, Rory got up from the pushed to one side chaise and made to leave the makeshift bedroom. She pulled the screen that gave Gigi privacy across the width of the room and made to slip out of the space.

"Rory?"

Rory turned in surprise. "Hey, I thought you were asleep?"

"I'm sorry," Gigi whispered, looking at her nervously.

"That's OK," Rory assured her, stepping back across the space. "Would you like me to read some more to you?"

"No," Gigi shook her head. "Have you read all the books?" she gestured to the book and dvd lined space, "and seen all the movies?"

"Most of the fiction books, not all the twins. There is a lot of manuals that are Luke's. I've not read those because, why read them when Luke will just do it," she pointed to some thick books on a low shelf. "And there is some sports things that are his too. I haven't read those. I think I've seen most of the movies, but there does look like there are some new ones."

"You like movies," Gigi whispered, her eyes brightening as she became more awake when she should be sleeping.

"We do," Rory nodded. "You're going to watch a lot of movies and cartoons while we are here, and when we get home to New York. We are movie people." She smiled warmly before nervously scratched her arm. "But you don't have to be if you don't want to. You sure you don't want me to read some more to you?" she reached for the book. "The twins insist on book before bed, it helps them sleep."

"Nanna sings," Gigi whispered, looking anxiously at Rory before looking down at the colourful bedspread and picking at the embroidery.

"Oh, I can try to sing." Rory tucked her hair behind her ear. "Is there a song that she sin…sang?"

"The Bedtime song," Gigi whispered, looking hopefully at Rory.

"Oh," Rory smiled apologetically. "I don't know that one, maybe you can teach me?"

"Doesn't matter," Gigi shook her head and buried her hands under the covers.

"I'll learn it," Rory assured her. "I can sing like a nursery rhyme, or a pop song or…I know, do you know 'when you wish upon a star'? I can sing that one."

Gigi's face brightened. "OK!"

"OK," Rory sat back and prepared herself to sing. "Um…here's the thing, I'm not very good, so it might have the wrong effect and wake you up. I'm really sorry."

"It's OK," Gigi snuggled down in the bed, "Nanna wasn't very good either," she brought her shoulders towards her ears. "I just liked it."

"Ok," Rory nodded. "Here goes, no laughing."

"Promise."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stood at the bedroom door listening to Rory's thin voice coming up the staircase. She frowned as Luke stepped up behind her and pushed the door partially closed.

"She's fine," Luke told her pointedly. "Come on," he tugged her elbow, pulling her back to the bed which was currently buried under a mountain of laundry.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed heavily and joined him, sitting closer to him than necessary and grabbing a clean onesie from the pile and folding it neatly. "She's got this."

"She's got this," Luke assured her before the 'right?' appeared. "They've just got to find their groove. You had a pretty crazy one with her, so it's bound to be a little wacky." He balled up a pair of socks and threw them into the centre of the bed.

Lorelai reached forward and unpaired them. "That isn't a pair."

"Huh?" Luke stared at her blankly. "They're both orange."

"One is peach, the other is coral," Lorelai held up the two nearly matching orangey pink socks. "Close but no cigar mister, and these are Willow's, she will notice. Mom's got to her with the fashion."

"So she's going to be tasteful and elegant? No rhinestones?" Luke teased lightly.

"Oh no, there will be rhinestones and bedazzling, and a bad hair style, that was oh so fashionable in its day. I loved my lamé scrunchie from the 80's, my hair actually worked for once. And there will be whatever version of pale blue eyeshadow, that someone with blue eyes really shouldn't wear, but I thought I was on point. But still, I control the camera. All these missteps will be captured in enduring glory. But she will not tolerate mismatched socks." She paired the correct socks together and dropped the balls in the middle of the bed. "Rory has the lawyer tomorrow."

"It will be fine," Luke assured, her folding up a pair of the twin's jeans. "She'll be OK." He paused for a moment and grabbed a sun dress. "Should I do mac and cheese tomorrow, or Chilli fries?"

"Either is good. Maybe a combo," Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Chilli mac and cheese fries, sounds just disgusting enough that it will be delicious! And it's Rory, so you'll be able to get her to eat a salad."

"It's not Rory I'm worried about, it's you," Luke looked at her sideways. "That will knock years off you."

"A one-night-comfort-food-palooza," Lorelai tipped her head with a playful smile, "and if you do it, I promise that Saturday I will eat a chicken salad for lunch and I will let you make ratatouille for dinner and I will eat it."

"Really?" Luke's expression brightened. "You hate ratatouille."

"I don't hate it, it's just all vegetables, all that chopping and layering. I don't see the point." Lorelai shrugged. "Why do our kids have so many clothes? Do they breed or something? Their dresser is still full," she scowled at the laundry. "Are laundry fairies bringing us other peoples?"

"Some is Gigi's," Luke nodded to a smaller pile at the end of the bed. "Miss Patty bought her some day robes because she's convalescing. And Babette bought her some new night dresses. Mrs Cassini bought her these big leg warmer things, so her foot doesn't get cold." He inclined his head towards a stack of large handknitted tubes. "Plus, a few other bits that people dropped into the diner with. We still need to get her own things."

Lorelai stared at the pile. "So, that isn't her own things?"

"A few bits but most of it is new. You know you gotta wash these things before they wear them." Luke shifted a folded stack and pulled some more unsorted laundry towards him. He frowned as he caught sight of Lorelai's face. Her lower lip had protruded slightly and he watched her take a deep breath, raising and lowering her shoulders before exhaling and raising her chin slightly. "You know what this town is like."

"I do," she nodded, sniffing slightly before forcing her smile wide, "but it still surprises me."

"Yeah," Luke leaned over and brought the laundry basket up so he could fill it with the sorted stacks. "Kind, crazy people."

"Yup," Lorelai handed him a stack. Slowly she leaned towards him and kissed him softly. "We've got this."

"We've got this," Luke assured her. "Whatever this is, we got it."


	27. Our fading scars just shooting stars

**AN - Thanks Droolia, I really appreciate it. Thank you everyone for reading. I'm really glad you liked the idea of them being cousins. It's confusing to me how they are related so I can only imagine what a four year old would think. So confession, I am not a lawyer so it's probably a little bit of a cop out but I didn't think you wanted a big long legal thing (that section is long as it is) but I hope you get the gist (also bonus points for spotting the easter egg of sorts). I know it's a little sad right now but things are on the up with this particular story thread so with that in mind, onwards. :) As ever, all my own work, so all mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. x**

 **Also Happy Halloween for those who celebrate I hope you have a fab time and don't end up in a sugar coma :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Our fading scars just shooting stars**

Rory smiled gratefully at the secretary who handed her a cup of coffee before leaving her alone in the glass sided boardroom. She was waiting for Francine's lawyer and whoever else was supposed to be attending the reading of the will. Feeling nervous and uncomfortable, she pulled her blouse downwards with her right hand while cradling the stupidly small coffee cup in her left. She took a sip and finding the coffee too weak for her, set the cup on the leather covered oak table and folded her hand in her lap. She stared out the window and sighed, trying to calm her nerves about whatever was about to happen. After a few minutes the door opened and she looked up. Christopher was shown into the room. He stared at her nervously for a moment before crossing over to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Mr Jackson will be with you in a moment, he's just finishing up the call," The secretary told them, slipping out and leaving them alone.

Rory made eye contact with Christopher for the briefest of moments, before she looked away. She rummaged in her purse, grabbing her phone so she could look at anything apart from him. She glanced up surreptitiously and saw him doing the exact same thing; both of them retreating into technology to avoid each other. After five minutes of aimlessly browsing the internet, the door to the conference room opened again and a short squat man in a smart 3 pieces pinstripe suit bustled in and dropped a file on the table. He took his position at the head of conference table and glanced at the two occupants. "I'm Duncan Jackson. Lorelai Gilmore, also known as Rory and Christopher Hayden?"

"Yes, Rory," Rory pointed to herself and then slid slightly down the leather chair feeling completely out of place.

"I apologise for the delay, my conference call went over," Duncan Jackson took his seat and opened the file. "This is the reading of the will of Francine Annabel Hayden. Would you like me to read the document in total or provide you with a summation?"

"Summation is fine," Rory swallowed, her brain not really feeling able to cope with legalese.

"Yeah," Christopher nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," The lawyer opening the file and pulling out a medium thickness document. "Item 1 details the liquidation of Mrs Hayden's assets, as detailed in schedule 1 through 8." He tapped a plastic folder with his forefinger. "The value of the estate can only be verified once assets have been sold but based on current housing markets for the area where each property are located and the value of individual stocks taken yesterday at market closing This is estimated to be to a total 4.2 million dollars." he looked up as Rory gasped in surprise. "Item 2 - Personal gifts – Jewellery- all jewellery is to be shared equally by granddaughters, Lorelai Gilmore and Georgia Hayden. However, 3 pieces are specified, a diamond necklace, as documented here," he refiled through the file for a schedule of photographs "is to be given to Lorelai Gilmore. A diamond bracelet is to be allocated to Georgia Hayden and an emerald ring to Lorelai V. Gilmore."

"Mom?" Rory looked up at him in surprise. "She left Mom a ring?"

"Yes, she should have been here, the paralegal reading the will for invitations assumed it was you. We shall be writing to her, detailing the bequest." The lawyer peered down at a note on a post it stuck to the document.

Chris reached to take the photo of the ring and raised his eyebrows. "It's the ring I took to give her for her 15th birthday. They had a big fight over it. Your Mom ended up throwing it at my head."

"I see," the Lawyer muttered and looked back down at the document. "Item 2- personal effects of Straub Hayden, including; a Rolex watch, 1 pair gold cufflinks, 1 pair diamond cufflinks, an emerald tie pin and a diamond tie pin as pictured in schedule 10, are to be allocated to Christopher Hayden. Personal effects continued – Gilbert Stuart Portrait of unknown male to be allocated to Christopher Hayden. Mahogany Edwardian Desk, to be allocated to Lorelai Gilmore. Mont Blanc pen to be allocated to Lorelai Gilmore. Murano Glass collection to be allocated to Georgia Hayden. All other items within the properties to be shared between Georgia Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore."

"Wait!" Chris sat forward. "What about the…?"

"All other items within the properties, to be shared between Georgia Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore." The lawyer interrupted Chris repeating his last statement. "Item 3. Personal gifts of a financial nature. Lorelai Gilmore, is to receive $250,000. Georgia Hayden, is to receive $250,000. $25,000 bequeathed to the American Youth Literacy Foundation. $25,000 bequeathed to the American Cancer Society. So now to item 4."

Rory glanced across at Christopher, his eyebrows had risen in surprise at not receiving anything financial from his mother. She took a deep breath, $250,000 seemed like such a huge amount that she couldn't really get her head around it and she was conscious that there was still huge sums of money unaccounted for and it was making her head spin..

"Item 4. Guardianship of minor Georgia Hayden – In the advent of death Francine wished that her responsibilities detailed in the Guardianship Agreement for Georgia Hayden be transferred to Lorelai Gilmore. Should Christopher Hayden or Sherry Tinsdale wish to resume parental responsibilities of Georgia Hayden, Clause 3 subsection 11 of the Guardianship Agreement is to be carried out. In the advent that Lorelai Gilmore is unable or unwilling to accept the responsibilities of the …"

"I accept them," Rory interrupted.

The lawyer looked up at her in surprise. "Would you like to read the document first?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "I mean, I'll read it but I accept them. I accept her guardianship. Should I sign something? I want to sign that now. I want to keep Gigi with me."

The lawyer held her gaze, and then glanced at Christopher. "Of course, we can go over the document afterwards."

"Good," Rory nodded resolutely.

"Item 5 – Care and Education of Georgia Hayden – With the exception of the gifts detailed in item 3 and the costs associated with the liquidation of the assets and of the legal firm, Jackson, Ladd and Smith in executing their legal obligations, all monies in the estate is to be put into trust accounts. One account to issue an annual sum to the guardian of Georgia Hayden until her 19th birthday at which point the annual sum transfers to Georgia. This account will cease on her 25th birthday with all remaining balances transferring to Georgia. The second account is for the education of Georgia Hayden. On the completion of her formal education any remaining monies within this account are to be split equally between Lorelai Gilmore and Georgia Hayden. Item 6 – Legal Firm Jackson, Ladd and Smith are to employ locksmiths to change the locks on the properties as detailed in schedules 1-3. This lock change is to take place during the reading of this will. The keys are to be held by Jackson, Ladd and Smith until the properties are placed for sale at which point 1 set may be given to a realtor. A third set of keys for the Hartford House is to be cut and given to Lorelai Gilmore."

"What?" Chris sat upright and stared at the lawyer in annoyance. "I have things there."

"The items as detailed in Item 2 will be sent to you on arrangement," The lawyer closed the file. "That concludes the reading of the Will of Francine Annabel Hayden."

"She's locked me out of the house?"

"Yes," The lawyer nodded, his face static in a perfect professional mask. "Miss Gilmore, if you would follow me. I can go through your responsibilities under the Guardianship Agreement and prepare the files for transference with the court."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai eased the two pieces of fabric under the foot of her sewing machine and pushed her foot on the pedal creating the side seam for the dress she was constructing. She paused and looked up as the front door opened and she held her breath. She exhaled in relief when Rory gave her a beaming smile. "Hey babes," Lorelai smiled widely. "It went well?"

Rory glanced over her shoulder checking for Gigi before nodding and crossing over to join Lorelai at the kitchen table. "Yeah, I signed the paperwork. It's got to go through the courts and stuff but he didn't even challenge it," she raised her shoulders in delight as she sat down. "There's a clause if they decide to be parents but it's all done to protect Gigi and keep her stable."

"Good," Lorelai smiled. "Hang on one sec." She finished the seam she was doing and bound off, pulling the fabric out of the machine. "He was there?"

"Yeah, he got his Dad's watches and things like that and some Gilbert Stuart Painting. Is that who painted Washington?"

"I think so. No money?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Nope. Apart from a couple of charity bequests and like legal fees, it goes to me and Gigi. Mostly Gigi or for towards her care and education." Rory sighed. "They have to sell everything but the estimate… It's a lot of money."

Lorelai scrunched her nose in delight. "I told you. No need to stress."

"Yeah," Rory nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I was worried he was going to try and be difficult, but other than being pissed about being locked out of the house he didn't really say anything."

"Locked out of the house?" Lorelai queried, removing the pins from the work she had just sewn.

"Francine made them change the locks," Rory stifled a smile. "I get a set to the Hartford House but the other properties the lawyers hold onto until realtors need them. I was going to ask Grandma if she would help me with the house. All the contents. I want Gigi to have whatever she wants but other than the desk that Francine has left me I don't want any of it. Grandma will know if it's worth trying to sell or if we should just donate it to charity. Is that OK?"

"Course is it. All my 'antiques'," Lorelai air quoted, "are knock offs. But maybe Mrs Kim would be interested? She drives a hard bargain but I don't think she would stiff you," Lorelai smiled widely and lifted the fabric to position it for running the next seam.

"What are you making?" Rory nodded towards the sewing machine.

"It's a dress for someone Lane knows through her internship." Lorelai blushed slightly. "I made Lane an outfit for a party and it caught a few eyes and a couple of people have asked me to make them some things." She shrugged trying to make it seem like not a big thing. "It might be nothing, but I've been paid to do it, and designing stuff for people is fun and I like it."

"A side business?"

"Maybe," Lorelai shrugged again. "I don't charge a lot. I get more out of the enjoyment of making it. It's dumb."

"No, it's not, it's great." Rory shook her head. "Can I book your services for bridesmaids' dresses, at least for the twins and Gigi?"

"Of course," Lorelai peered over her sewing machine to check the twins were not about, "but keep the consultation quiet because they might get excited and I don't think they will understand the concept of having to wait a year!"

"I will," Rory smiled. "I feel like this weight has been lifted. Is it OK if I sneak upstairs and get some work done?"

"Sure," Lorelai nodded emphatically, smiling at Rory as she stood. "we've got another half hour before they'll get bored." Lorelai glanced at her sewing, making a mental calculation of how much she could get done in that time.

"Oh, I forgot. You, got left something."

"I did?" Lorelai perked up. "Francine Hayden left me something? Are you serious?"

"A ring."

"A ring?" Lorelai frowned in confusion. "Why would she leave me a ring?"

"An Emerald one. He said he gave it to you for your 15th birthday."

"No," Lorelai cooed in recognition. "I thought I was so special and I was wearing it and then she saw it and blew her top. I ended up throwing it at Chris. He ended up with this little scar just above his eyebrow," Lorelai chuckled in delight. "That's kind of sweet."

"Scarring him?"

"No, her leaving it to me." Lorelai dropped her shoulders. "Weird, but Sweet."

"Just how we like things," Rory sighed in contentment. "I'll see you in half an hour."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Oh where's the sponge thing?" Rory dug into the washbag where she had been keeping Gigi's bath things together. She looked under the bath and frowned. "Can you see it?" she asked Gigi who was perched on the toilet waiting for the bath water to be ready.

"No," Gigi shook her head.

"It must be downstairs," Rory sat back on her heels and then stood upright. "I'll be right back."

Gigi nodded quietly and looked down sadly at her hands and beyond them her bandaged leg. Alone, she gave a shuddering breath and she began to follow the grout lines of the tiles with her eyes.

"Hey," Lorelai poked her head round the doorframe.

Gigi looked up at her warily before giving the briefest of smile. "Rory lost my sponge."

"Well that's no good," Lorelai leaned against the doorframe. "So you're just hanging out?"

"Yeah," Gigi nodded and looked down at her leg once more.

"You in pain?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Not really."

"Not really? What's up?"

Gigi shrugged and tried to move her foot making herself wince. "I can't move it because it hurts, but if I don't move I feel all stiff." Gigi explained, she looked up as Lorelai crouched beside her. "My foot looks funny."

"It does look a bit mouldy," Lorelai teased gently, "but all this green and yellow means it's healing and it's better than all the black and blue that was going on."

"No," Gigi shook her head. "I mean…my toe."

"The little piggie that ran away," Lorelai tried to joke. "Trust me when you grow up you'll find it a blessing. The number of shoes that have made me want to amputate my toes because of the narrowness. Your left foot will never had that problem."

"It still looks funny," Gigi whispered, gingerly moving her big toe. "I have the hospital tomorrow."

"You do," Lorelai nodded. She sat down on the bathroom floor and patted her lap indicating that Gigi could rest her feet on it. "But you will get a glowing report, you've done all your exercises. Your sister and I will probably get a 'could do better' over the wrapping," she tugged on the bandage slightly/ "But you little Miss Hayden will get gold stars!"

"Do I have to be…" Gigi looked down, stifling the question.

"Be what?" Lorelai rubbed Gigi's uninjured foot.

"Hayden," Gigi breathed the name sadly and then looked down at her hands. She sighed unable to say what she was feeling, how the name, now that her Nanna wasn't here, felt wrong. She looked up when Lorelai squeezed her uninjured foot. The smile on Lorelai's face was soft and because of that she wanted to smile too but she felt too sad.

"It's a name," Lorelai told her softly. "At heart you can be a Gilmore like Rory, or a Danes, or a Gilmore-Danes or a Princess Banana Hammock. But it's just a name. You are always a part of this family, crazy and confusing that it is." Lorelai rubbed her foot again. "The name that means something, is Georgia, which I think means farmer, and unless you are Rosie the Riveter that probably isn't a good example. But, you are Georgia or Gigi to us. That is the bit that matters and you are a part of our family. No matter what happens, that is never get taken away. You are stuck with us."

"What if…? What if you die too?" Gigi whispered, she looked up at Lorelai fearfully.

"I ain't planning on that anytime soon," Lorelai frowned slightly. "But, if I do. I will be right there waiting for you because you are stuck with me. Plus, I totally plan on being a ghost and haunting all my favourite people."

Gigi widened her eyes. "I'm one of your favourite people?"

"Yep," Lorelai grinned at her. "My family are my favourite people in all the world."

"Even Grandma?" Rory interrupted, walking in holding the sponge that had gone missing.

"Even Emily," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "She has her moments but most of the time these days we're almost friends."

"How shocking!" Rory threw the sponge in the bath. "Right, dingbat's brain" she pointed at herself "is now engaged. Shall we do this?"

Gigi nodded slowly, but didn't move her legs right away. Instead, she waited until Lorelai gave her foot one more reassuring squeeze before slowly lifting them from Lorelai's legs and beginning the process of slowly standing. Lorelai hovered beside her to check she didn't fall. When Gigi finally felt she had her balance Lorelai brushed her hands over Gigi's head and kissed her on the forehead. Gigi smiled.

"Now go get clean, we need to check that it is just bruises and not mould," Lorelai teased taking a step towards the door. "I'll give you girls some privacy. No talking dirty."

"Mom!" Rory gasped and then blushed as Lorelai scuttled out the bathroom. She shook her head. "She is joking."

"What does talking dirty mean?" Gigi asked softly, reaching out and steading herself on Rory's arms.

"That is a conversation for when you are older," Rory shook her head in mild annoyance. "She thinks she's being funny." Rory raised her voice.

Gigi giggled as Lorelai leaned backwards into the doorway and poked out her tongue. When she looked back up at Rory, her big sister had watery eyes. "What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing," Rory kissed her on the forehead. "Ok, let's get you in."

* * *

 **xXx**

April shifted uncomfortably in the chair. The fire in the headmaster's office was burning despite it being far too hot for a fire. In her blazer she felt like she was melting and she was certain her hair was slowly frizzing with the humidity caused by her own sweat.

"I'm sorry for the delay Miss Nardini," The headmaster strode into the room.

"Danes," April muttered under her breathe.

"I beg your pardon?" The headmaster paused for a fraction of a second before dropping down into his seat.

"My name is Nardini-Danes," April told him with an annoyed stare.

"I apologise," The headmaster cleared his throat. "Well, thank you for coming in to see me Miss Nardini-Danes. How has the first week fared so far?"

"It's been fine. My timetable is going to take a little getting used to. Not quite sure how I'm going to fit all my homework in given how my week is structured but I'm assuming the various faculty members have discussed this with each other," April gave him her most saccharine smile.

"I'm sure they have," The Headmaster looked entirely unconvinced and reached for a file. "Now, the reason I wanted to have a talk with you is that the school has decided to introduce an Equality and Diversity committee and I thought you would be the perfect student to chair it."

"Why?" April tipped her head forward and peered at him over her glasses.

"Well…" Headmaster Charleston stumbled slightly. "We felt given the circumstances…"

"that I'm only gay in the village," April quipped.

"Well…" Charleston cleared his throat. "That did put your name on the shortlist, but there were other students considered."

April folded her arms and exhaled sharply. "I'm assuming Lucas Choi and Adjoa Agyeman were also considered?" She stifled a smile as he man across the desk from her squirmed uncomfortably. "Headmaster, this is just a big ploy to please my grandfather, isn't it? To make seem like you're doing something."

"Not at all, the school…"

"Sir, please, I am not stupid." April cut him off. "You're trying to make up for the fact that you discriminated against me and that that doesn't get out. I'm not going to tell anyone. In fact, I just want to get through the year. Get into a good college and get out of here. I have no desire to participate any more than I do all ready." She took a deep breath. "I am very happy to be left alone. I don't want to draw attention to myself and I don't want to be used as some experiment, singled out for my weirdness which isn't weird at all," she smiled pleasantly at him. "If you want to do something nice for me you could look at the timetable situation that would in fact benefit at least seventeen people in the senior class. Which no doubt would ensure that sickness due to stress is kept at a minimum."

"I see," Charleston peered at her over the desk. He looked down at the piece of paper on his desk and then sighed. "It would appear I should have known better given your deductive mind."

"It would appear so," April's smile softened. "Is there any chance of the timetable being looked at?"

"I will look, but I cannot guarantee anything." Charleston conceded. "There is a lot to fit in this year."

"Yeah," April nodded. "So, can I go, seeing as how I'm supposed to be in Trig?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked sideways as Luke nudged her. He nodded towards the sofa on the opposite side of the Gilmore's living room. Richard was sat with Sam on his knee having finally managed to wrestle the baby from Emily and both he and the baby were engaging with Gigi who was smiling. "She seems happier," Luke whispered lowly.

"She is," Lorelai muttered equally quietly. "But then Rory is happier too. That whole getting the official you can stay together." Lorelai forced her smile brighter realising that Rory was watching. "Your ears burning?"

"I guess." Rory settled into the armchair. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," Lorelai grinned at her. Her attention pulled towards Sam as the baby started to try and clap his hands and Kitty and Gigi began joining in trying to help him out. Sam let out a delighted chortle when each of the girls grabbed his hand to help him clap while Richard bounced his knees. Lorelai giggled joyfully, watching the children engaging in a beautiful and wonderous way. Her ears picked up a concerning noise and Lorelai's head jerked around as Willow came streaking across the dining room in floods of tears. Willow had gone to 'help' Emily in the kitchen to see what was taking so long. "Willow?" Lorelai jumped out of her chair and raced to the child, capturing her in her arms and trying to take a mental inventory that everything was in place and uninjured, while Willow seemed to try and burrow into her shoulder sobbing her heart out. "Willow. What's wrong? Please tell Mommy. Are you hurt?"

"I hurted Granma!" Willow wailed, dissolving into tears once more.

"You hurt Grandma?" Lorelai looked towards the kitchen in concern. The maid hadn't rushed out to get help which could mean that this was all a four-year old's over exaggeration or it could be the opposite and Emily was actually badly hurt. "Let's go see. I'm sure she's OK." Lorelai stood up and hefted the whimpering child onto her hip. When she reached the doorway of the kitchen, she found Emily stood cupping her right breast with a stricken expression on her face. "You OK Mom?"

Emily looked up in alarm and then the familiar fake smile spread across Emily's face. "I'm alright she just head butted me."

"You head-butted Grandma?" Lorelai brushed Willow's tearstained face. "That was a silly thing to do. How is your head?" She ran her hand across Willow's brow checking for any lumps.

"I didn't mean to," Willow whimpered. "I'm sorry Granma."

"I accept your apology, but let's try to just be a little less exuberant. I'm not as strong as your mother and father," Emily looked down at her chest again.

"Don't jump up on Grandma." Lorelai translated for Willow, sensing the probable lack of understanding. "She likes her hugs at floor level or snuggles on the couch."

"I'm sorry!" Willow hung her head sadly. "I just love her."

"Well that's good," Lorelai bounced Willow.

"I love you too Precious." The falseness in Emily's face dropped and she reached to reassure the child.

"Just don't jump up. When you have boobies you will understand," Lorelai bounced Willow again. "They can be tricksy things."

"Why?" Willow asked, placing her hands on Lorelai's own chest.

"Oh that will take ages to explain. I can fill tomes, a never-ending story of the horrors of Boobies and bras!"

"Bras?" Willow looked at her curiously,

"Boobie holders," Lorelai snapped her bra strap. "Keeping everything where it should be. And they get everyone hot and bothered. ladies with having to find the right type and men with the confusion over the slippery laciness. But, we can have this conversation when you are older and in need." Lorelai lowered Willow to the ground. "You want to try your hug again without the head butt?"

"Yes," Willow cautiously approached Emily, coming to a halt a full step away and raising her arms before freezing like a statue. Emily smiled and bent her way into the correct shape and hugged Willow tightly. "I love you Granma."

"I love you too," Emily kissed Willow on the cheek. Her eyes glanced up at Lorelai giving her daughter a warm smile.

"All good," Lorelai took Willow's hand when the hug broke apart. "Now, lets go see if Kitty and Gigi have managed to teach Sam to clap."

"I wanna do that," Willow spun on her heels and skipped out of the kitchen, her upset forgotten.

Lorelai looked back at Emily. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Emily looked downwards at her chest with a puzzled expression. "I'm sure it's fine."

"Well she is," Lorelai pointed after Willow. "She must have got you good. But hey they do have my big head," she teased. "Come help me with hands."

* * *

 **xXx**

"You're really fast on those," Spencer praised Gigi as she scooted across the living room to her library bedroom on her crutches.

Gigi smiled at the praise and heaved herself onto the bed, carefully positioning her leg on the bed and supporting it with pillows.

"You in pain?" Rory asked carefully. She pulled the screen across the room behind her and Spencer; even though if they wanted to the twins would just come in anyway, but it was an attempt to give them a little bit of privacy.

"Little bit," Gigi glanced at the clock. "But I can make it to 3."

"Ok," Rory looked at the clock, three was still forty-five minutes away, "but if you need it."

"I'm OK," Gigi told her forcefully. She looked down at her foot and then up again. "Do I have to sleep in the living room at your house?"

"Our house," Spencer sat down on the chaise. "No, you'll have your own room. But we live in a town house and it is got loads of stairs so I thought for the first month we could live in the apartment underneath."

"And what put her in the cupboard like she's Harry Potter? If we stay in there she has to sleep on the sofa in the living area or we do if Gigi goes in the bedroom" Rory scoffed, giving Spencer a playful nudge. "I say we go straight into our own rooms but you might have to put up with not being able to go up and down the stairs so much."

"OK," Gigi nodded eagerly.

"If you like, we can paint your room any colour you want and we can…" Spencer trailed off as he saw Gigi give him a curious look, her eyes widening and narrowing.

"Any colour?" Gigi whispered.

"Within reason," Rory nodded. "Barbie pink might be a bit much, but yeah you can pick."

"Really?" Gigi grinned at them. "I just have white in my bedroom. Can I have blue? Like that colour?" she pointed at a book on the shelf with an aqua blue dust jacket. "I have a bedspread that has that in Nanna…" Gigi's face dropped. "She let me pick it."

"We can do that colour." Rory took Gigi's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Gigi, I was going to go the house next week. There are some things that we need to get, would you like to come?" she nodded in understanding when Gigi shook her head. "Ok. Maybe have a think about what you would like me to get of yours."

"The story binder," Gigi whispered, looking up at Rory hopefully.

"I can get that," Rory smiled affectionately. "Is this your way of telling me you want a new chapter?" Gigi nodded and shimmied her shoulders cheekily. "I only have a first draft done, it's very bad," Rory rolled her eyes. "But maybe you can help me fix it."

"Help you?" Gigi's eyes sparkled in delight. "Be a writer?"

"Yeah or my editor," Rory nodded. "We can be a dynamic duo."

"OK," Gigi wriggled from side to side. "When we live in New York will we come and see everyone?"

"Of course, we will," Rory nodded glancing at Spencer. "We call all the time and we come back as often as we can. We will be back for my birthday and then Thanksgiving and then Christmas."

"Oh, OK," Gigi looked slightly crestfallen.

"Sometimes we come up some more, or they come and visit us," Spencer added seeing her expression. "And my Dad said he was going to try and work his route by us or at least New Jersey before he goes up to do the ice road."

"Your Dad is driving on the iceroad? Like Ice road truckers?"

"Yup," Spencer cringed, "His last contract is up and this one pays a lot, which means he can take a bit of time off around the wedding."

"So I can see Grandpa Grady?" Gigi sat forward again. Her eyes shot open wide as Spencer winced slightly. "I said something wrong?"

"No, just I think my Dad would prefer Uncle Grady, over Grandpa." Spencer told her with soft smile "But we can ask him. I might be wrong, he might prefer something more like Pops."

"Pops," Gigi whispered, her smile creeping across her face. "Rory?"

"Gigi?" Rory nudged Spencer as he reached over her head to bring the book down that Gigi had pointed out to use as reference.

"Do I have to call Uncle Richard and Auntie Emily, Uncle Richard and Auntie Emily?" Gigi tipped her head to one side inquisitively.

Rory looked at the little girl and smiled and gave a slight giggle when she realised that Gigi was going to request that she be allowed to call Richard and Emily, Grandpa and Grandma. "We can talk to them about what you should call each other."

"OK," Gigi smiled softly again. "Rory?"

"Yeah Sweetie?" Rory cast a sideways look at Spencer when he elbowed her. She placed her hand forcefully on his knee making him chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing," Rory kicked Spencer lightly on the side of his shin to which he retorted by playfully wrapping his arms around her and trying to give her a big wet kiss.

"You're funny," Gigi giggled.

"We can be," Spencer began to tickle Rory making her squirm, "when we remember."

Gigi giggled again, the small tinkling noise turning into proper laughter as Rory pushed Spencer's face away from hers in an attempt to get free. "You're my favourite alive people." The adults on the chaise stopped their tomfoolery and looked wide eyed at the little girl in surprise. Gigi's face fell, her laughter vanishing and she seemed to retreat into her pillows. "Is that wrong?"

"No," Rory shook her head. She extricated herself from Spencer's grip and moved closer to Gigi. "You too," she kissed Gigi on her crown.

Gigi wrapped her arms around Rory's neck holding Rory close to her. "And I can stay with you forever?"

"Yes."

"Um… Spencer looked at her nervously. "What about that clau…" he trailed off as the sisters on the bed gave him a serious look of blazing blue eyes.

"He won't come," Gigi told Spencer fiercely, clinging strongly to Rory.

"No he won't," Rory agreed, "and if they ever do, we will do everything we can to keep you with us."

"Definitely!" Spencer agreed, getting up to join them. "It's us three."

"Our family," Gigi purred, keeping her grip on Rory tight.

"Our family."


	28. If it's not one thing it's the other

**AN - Thanks Guys, glad you liked it, no plans for Sherry to turn up. In terms of Christopher he has definiately burned his bridges with his Mom over Gigi, showed his true colours and she has gone lioness to protect her (grand)child.**

 **The bonus point (I know there isn't points but :P) was the names of the legal firm, little nod to Charlie's Angels :). OK so onwards. As every all my own work so any mistakes my own, thank you for reading. reviews always welcome and I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – If it's not one thing it's the other**

Lorelai folded her arms watching Rory flutter around her attic room suite collecting things into piles. It was round six of the conversation which had been going on for the last three weeks. When should Gigi and Rory go to New York. In the time that they had been staying in Stars Hollow, Gigi and Rory had both seemed happier. Rory hadn't fallen behind in her work and Gigi was acclimatising to a new way of life with 'cousins' and getting used to no Francine. There was a long way for both of them to go but they seemed on an even keel and it worried Lorelai that if they jumped too soon it would cause backslides for both of them.

"You're sure?" Lorelai asked Rory, watching her daughter place some books in a bag. "You can stay longer, Gigi seems…"

"We need to go." Rory pressed her lips together and gave Lorelai a sad sigh. "If I stay here, I put facing things off. I keep relying on you and Luke. If she gets too used to this she might not get on well with our house. I need to go to New York. I need to stand on my own feet with Spencer and have a 'normal' life. We need to get on with whatever our life is now. The physical therapy is all ready to be transferred to New York. I've got her a great therapist to help her with processing. We've got appointments at a couple of schools to check out. We've been here for nearly a month Mom. I have to go home at some point."

"We don't mind you being here. We like having you." Lorelai sat on the end of the bed and straightened the clothes that Rory had placed haphazardly in one of the suitcases that had come up with Spencer over his weekend trips up from the city. "I don't want you to rush this."

"I'm not rushing it," Rory looked at her across the bed. "I need to do this for me. I need to reclaim my life. I need to not let him ruin my life. This should be a positive thing."

"Ruin your life?" Lorelai paused in her packing. "What…?"

"I mean, this isn't how I pictured my life going. Suddenly being, a mother, effectively, to a seven year old at twenty five. But, it's happened," Rory brushed her hand through her loose hair and took a deep breath. "It changes so much and I am going to make the best of it. I need to complete my PhD. I've worked too hard on it just to have to stop now. I need to work out how to fit it all in. I need to make our life, our life." She moved across to the desk and lifted a folder bringing it over to the holdall she was packing and setting the folder in the bag. "I have to do this. This is the right time."

"Ok," Lorelai nodded. She regarded Rory, taking in the fire in the bright blue eyes. The tragedy of what had happened had seemed to steel Rory in a way she hadn't expected, the stresses were still there but there was a perspective that had shifted. She just wanted to make sure that Rory stayed strong, stayed on this course. Lorelai smiled widely. "So Sunday?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "Spencer is going to come up Friday. It gives him a chance to chill out and then we can pack the car, and set out earlyish on Sunday so we can make as many stops as Gigi needs. She's still anxious about the car." Rory closed the holdall and lifted it from the bed, setting it behind the desk. "Mom?"

"Rory?" Lorelai returned the serious tone.

"Did you…" Rory paused and sighed. "Did you ever feel like I …I know it was super hard and everything having me so young but… did it…where you ever sorry that you…"

Lorelai raised her right hand to bring Rory's babbling to a halt. "I never, not once, regretted having you. You are the greatest thing to happen to me up until the twins and Sam. You four, my greatest achievements."

"You never wish that you went to college at the right time or…"

"Rory, I would not change anything about us. It's who we are. If I change anything then I risk that. And I am not going to do that." She reached out and held Rory's shoulders, bending her knees a fraction so their eyes were level "You didn't ruin anything. You made things better."

Rory blushed and looked to the side. "Maybe Gigi will too. Maybe this was what was meant to happen. Not Francine dying, but, maybe, when I decided I wanted to fight for her, when I closed the door on him, this is the path I got put on. Like it was fate."

"Easy there!" Lorelai teased her eyes crinkling in amusement. "Make sure Luke doesn't hear you talking that way. That will encourage some serious huffing and eye rolling," She rubbed Rory's shoulders comfortingly, "but maybe you are right."

"It's going to be OK, isn't it?" Rory looked back up at her with uncertainty. Slowly she raised her jaw. "I can do it. I know I can."

"Good," Lorelai pulled her into a tight hug, "and I am only a phone call away if you need Mom advice."

"I know," Rory held her tightly. "But it's going to be fine, I'm going to be good."

"Alright." Lorelai nodded hoping that she sounded reassuring. "I'll go grab the laundry." She moved to go towards the staircase in the middle of the room and surveyed the bags. With a faint frown she looked towards the window. Rory had been to Francine's house to collect Gigi's belongings last week, she had borrowed Luke's truck and filled the back almost to overflowing and Gigi's belongings now resided in one of the outbuildings. "Um Babe?"

"I'm not going to chan…"

"No, I know." Lorelai raised her hand and then gestured it towards the bag. "Maybe Spencer should hire a U-Haul on the way up."

Rory looked up from the bag she was packing and then across at the bags already packed. "Oh Crap!"

"Good thing we started the conversation early," Lorelai gave her a sympathetic smile. "Or call a movers."

"Yeah," Rory nodded studying her bags before leaning over to grab her cell phone from the bed. "I'll call him."

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard gave an annoyed huff and flicked his newspaper. Emily had, yet again, snapped at him for no apparent reason. This in itself was not unusual; he often did or said something in an improper manner that caused this reaction, but the tone of the snap was mean as opposed to just her particularness. She had been like this for more than a week and he was finding it very tiresome, especially because she was not telling him what it was that was bothering or upsetting her, only snapping 'I'm fine' at him whenever he tried to ask her. The only time she did not seem distracted and angry where when they saw the grandchildren and then she just seemed tearful. He had toyed with the idea that perhaps what had happened with Francine and with Rory had unsettled her but he had yet found the time to be able to bring it up in a way that didn't end up with him losing a part of his anatomy. He finished the end of the section he was reading and lowered the newspaper slightly, peering over the top to look at her once more. She had half eaten her grapefruit and had given up to stare out the window into the garden. No doubt she had found fault with something and the maid or the gardener would be getting an earful. He frowned as he studied her further, her expression was forlorn and it worried him but he was at a loss to know what to say. Slowly he lowered his newspaper to the table.

"I can finish early on Thursday. I don't have any meetings," he started carefully, drawing her attention away from the window to look at him. "Perhaps if you have the time we could do something, have lunch or perhaps we could…"

"I can't," Emily answered him sadly, her dark eyes filling with tears for a moment before she looked away at the ground to her left and then looked up any suggestion of sadness gone. "Perhaps next week." She gave a firm nod.

"I'll do my best to keep it free," Richard assured her. He opened his mouth to try and press her into having a conversation but Emily suddenly pushed her chair back. "You haven't finished your breakfast."

"It's very sour," Emily muttered, peering down at her segment of grapefruit, "not in the good way. I don't think it was ripe."

Richard looked down at his plate, his own half of the perfectly normal tasting grapefruit gone. "Perhaps …what's this one called?"

"Karin," Emily took a deep breath.

"Perhaps Karin can make you some eggs?" Richard suggested

"I'm not hungry," Emily dismissed him, uncharacteristically walking her plate towards the kitchen. "I should get going. I have lots to do at the foundation office today. Don't be late for work dear."

"I…I won't," Richard watched her stride into the kitchen, still at a complete loss as to what was going on.

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke slipped into the kitchen and quickly made his way to the cupboard to get the cereal bowls out so that Lorelai had one less thing to worry about when she had to get all the kids fed and ready. He always tried to avoid it, but sometimes there was no escaping having an early morning delivery on a Wednesday. He glanced at his watch and quickened his pace, setting the right bowl in the right place and getting the cereal out within easy reach. He moved quickly and quietly around the kitchen which was lit only by the early morning light. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught movement and he turned towards the doorway. He blinked in surprise. Gigi was stood leaning against the doorframe watching him curiously.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly, glancing at his watch knowing that at 4.45 Gigi should still be asleep.

"No," Gigi shook her head. "I rolled over and made my leg hurt," she looked down and then up at him. "Are you leaving?"

"I have a delivery." Luke explained continuing in his prep work by grabbing the jug and filling it with water so he could leave it to chill in the fridge. "I have to go to work," he clarified. "Did you need some pain medication?"

"No thank you," Gigi whispered politely.

"OK," Luke nodded. He turned to the sink and grabbed her a glass, pouring her a glass of water from the faucet. "Have some water and then try and get some sleep."

"Oh," Gigi whispered, she leaned on her crutches and crept slowly into the kitchen. "Thank you," she hobbled over to him and took the glass. Taking a cautious sip she then handed the glass back to him. "Uncle Grady is coming with his truck."

"Yeah, you and your sister have a lot of stuff," Luke smiled at her, holding the glass in case she wanted some more.

"I'm going to ask him if I can call him Pops," Gigi looked at him nervously. "April said your Daddy was Pops, is that OK?"

"If you ask to call Grady that?" Luke looked at the little girl in confusion. "Sure."

"You're Uncle Luke," Gigi held his gaze unblinkingly. "Even though Rory…" she trailed off and looked down. "Do you like Rory being yours?"

Luke blinked in surprise. "Yeah."

"Do you think…?" Gigi gave a heavy sigh. "Do you think Spencer…?"

"You don't have to make sense or assign roles to us," Luke cut her off. He set the glass on the side and then crouched so Gigi was above him. "A lot of the time family doesn't make a whole lot of sense. It doesn't have to fit a framework. All you need to know is that you are part of it. There is nothing wrong with things being a bit strange. In fact, with Rory and Lorelai things usually are. Just because things aren't normal doesn't mean their broken. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Gigi nodded forcefully. "It isn't me that's broken, apart from my leg," she smiled weakly. "It's them."

"Yeah," Luke exhaled heavily, knowing that she meant Christopher and Sherry. "It's them." He raised his arms as Gigi wobbled slightly.

"I liked being here," Gigi smiled softly at him. "It's nice to pretend."

Luke studied the little girl, not sure what she was pretending, but following her trail of questions understanding what it could be. "You are going to like New York. And you don't have to pretend because it's your home."

Gigi nodded solemnly, looking like she was trying to solve a great puzzle. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. Finally she sighed clearly deciding to let whatever she was trying to say go. "Spencer painted my room turquoise."

"Sounds goof!" Luke shook his head in amusement. "Let's get you back to bed."

"Can I come to the diner?" Gigi asked softly.

"Um…"

"Tonight. It's Wednesday," Gigi reached to take his arm to steady herself. "You're supposed to eat at the diner on Wednesday."

"Kitty been on about it again," Luke smirked. "I'll call Lorelai later," he stood up. "Now come on." he tried to guide her towards the hallway.

"I'm making you late," Gigi looked at him in alarm. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, he will wait, he knows I can get delayed," Luke gave her a reassuring smile. "You OK by yourself?"

"Yes, I can do it," Gigi turned slowly. "I have to practice."

"Practice makes perfect," Luke followed her progress slowly. "You're doing really well."

Gigi looked back over her shoulder and gave him a beaming pride filled smile. "Thank you, Uncle Luke."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily clutched the leaflets she had been given to her torso as tightly as she could. The leaflets were bright and garish and shouting to the world what might be wrong with her and worse they were too big to stick in her purse; meaning she couldn't try and silence them. She strode as quickly as she was able to across the street to the parking lot and threw both the leaflets and her purse into the passenger side of the car. Collapsing into the driving seat she stared at the road in front of her. She felt numb but also confused and scared. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time. She had worked so hard to get away from these feelings. She hated them. She had sworn she was never going to feel like that again. That was why she liked control. That was why she liked everything just so, because then, she could keep confusion at bay. Then there was less chance of being scared. She looked down at the keys in her hand, her eyes caught the screaming information and a sob caught in her throat. She tried to straighten her shoulders, tried to keep that brave mask in place but it slipped. She seized the steering wheel, gripping it tight, trying to tether herself to something, anything stable. The tears started to flow and she sagged forward, sobbing into the leather covered steering wheel. Her tears sent dark trails of mascara down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen to her, this wasn't supposed to happen at all.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey Patty," Luke waved a soft greeting to the dance teacher. Stepping into the dance school he paused for a moment before crossing the floor to help her with a pole arrangement she was trying to erect. "What's this for?"

"My pole dancing class," Patty explained stepping back and allowing him to fix the pole in position.

"Don't look at my butt," Luke muttered, fumbling with the fixings.

"It's a free country," Patty purred at him. "You should get Lorelai to come, she would have fun and I'm sure she would be fabulous at it. She might learn something new that you like," Patty quirked her eyebrows, smirking at him when he straightened up in alarm. "Not that it is about that. It's about female empowerment, and toning…"

"I don't need the sales pitch," Luke held up a warning hand. "I can guess from context."

"So? What did you need?" Patty smiled at him. "You don't usually grace me with your presence unless you are dropping those darling girls off. You are not short on the bills and little Samuel is a little too young for my tumble tots class."

"I know it's short notice but I was wondering if there was any chance of using the space on Saturday?" Luke asked checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. "Rory and Gigi are going back to New York. Well, going to New York on Sunday and I wanted to make it a bit special, you know give them a send-off."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Patty clasped her hands together in delight.

"The diners a bit small and I kind of what to surprise them which means I can't do it at the house. There's a function at the inn so…"

"Let me look," Patty grabbed her diary. "The last dance class finishes at five. I don't have any private lessons scheduled so if that is not too late for the little ones, you can come in and set up and have it then."

"Thanks Patty," Luke gave her a beaming smile. "You want any…"

"Just let me call on you when I need something tending to," Patty waved her hand dismissively.

Luke raised his eyebrow in alarm. "You mean structurally with the hall, right?"

"I do," Patty chuckled at his demeanour. "You want me to spread the word about the party?"

"You can let Babette know, that would be great. We're going to keep it casual, people Gigi has met, nothing too big." Luke looked out towards the street. "I don't want to overwhelm her."

"I will let Babette now."

"Thanks Patty."

"You're most welcome."

Luke waved in goodbye and made his way out the dance school, glancing at the diner he saw that it was still relatively slow, certainly within Cesar's comfort zone and made his way past the diner to the Soda Shoppe. He frowned when he spotted Taylor behind the counter and made to turn.

"Lucas!"

"Taylor," Luke stopped and nodded a gruff greeting.

"Have you come to discuss the letter I sent?" Taylor peered at him over the counter.

"You mean your sixteen point manifesto of demands?" Luke stepped properly into the store and folded his arms. "No, I'm drafting a suitable response."

"I'll take that to mean I shall be getting a snippy response," Taylor grumbled.

"You're getting a response, a response which is appropriate for the content," Luke took another step in.

"You have been slow in respon…"

"We've been a little busy, in case you hadn't noticed," Luke cut him off.

"Yes," Taylor wiped down the counter. "I supposed given the circumstances, I can let the tardiness on your response slide."

"How very generous," Luke took a deep calming breath.

"So what did you want," Taylor wiped the same spot again, studying Luke with curiosity.

"I…er…need some ice-cream, for the weekend. We're having a little party for the Gigi and Rory and I wondered if you had any big tubs… just strawberry or something fairly plain that I could buy and pick on Saturday afternoon. I've got vanilla, but I don't have time to order anything else." Luke cautiously approached the counter and studied the names on display by the tubs.

"Well," Taylor rubbed his hands together in an all too gleeful manner. "This is fortuitous. We do have some left over stock from the summer."

"Nothing crazy Taylor" Luke pleaded. "Nothing with nuts."

"So no butter pecan," Taylor pressed his lips together. "I do however have a raspberry that you can have."

"Raspberry sounds fine. How much?"

"Cost. Would be fine. I shall check the manifest and advise you," Taylor puffed up his chest in delight. "Perhaps you might also like some sprinkle…"

"The ice-cream is fine," Luke put out his hand to stop Taylor trying to sell him anything else. He looked around at a tapping noise. Cesar was knocking against the window that was in the dividing wall between the diner and the Soda Shoppe; a wild and desperate look on his face, the diner apparently getting busy. "I best get back. Let me know the cost. I'll pick it up Saturday."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Where are we going Mommy?" Kitty skipped excitedly alongside Lorelai, one hand on the stroller.

"It's a secret, Daddy said we had to come see," Lorelai opened her eyes wide, her voice light and excited. "I bet it's going to be fun!"

"Did he do something?" Rory asked curiously, pushing Gigi along in her wheelchair just behind Lorelai and the twins.

"I think he might have," Lorelai giggled, poking her tongue out at Willow. "Daddy's been planning something."

"Is he trying to make us happy because we're sad?" Willow asked squishing herself against the stroller as the street narrowed owing to a tree meaning they couldn't all walk in a straight line.

"Why are you sad Honeybunch?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Rory and Gigi are going," Willow looked up at her sadly. "I don't want them to go."

"I know," Lorelai smiled down at her youngest daughter before looking over her shoulder at her eldest, "but it's a good thing because it means that Gigi is getting better."

"That is good," Willow nodded looking back at Gigi. "I want her to be better."

"WOW!" Kitty exclaimed loudly. "A PARTY!" she broke away from the pram and started to run excitedly towards Miss Patty's, racing along the road that ran up from the main part of town, past the diner.

"Kitty!" Lorelai called desperately, with the stroller and Willow she was unable to do anything in the split second.

Her shout alerted several of the adults who were milling about outside the party. There was a flurry of activity. Six men and Lane ran into the street to stop Kitty doing the same thing. Gil reached her first, the guitarist scooping the little girl into his arms as she stepped off the sidewalk preventing her from running into the road while car came to a stop because of the adults blocking its way.

"Whoa there little one!" Gill walked Kitty back towards Lorelai. "Know your safety. Never just walk into the road, that's a unsafe, gnarly thing to do. We don't want you going splat."

"No," Kitty nodded in agreement. "Splats are only funny when Sam does them." She kicked her legs indicating she wanted to get down. "What's narly?" she asked curiously, completely oblivious to the mild panic that the adults were exuding.

"Gnarly is when you've gone beyond, beyond extreme, it's balls out danger, or like being majorly skilled or like having total perfection. Like shredding a riff on a guitar." Gil explained to the little girl who looked none the wiser. "This time it was the danger."

"Gnarly," Kitty mumbled, testing the unfamiliar word.

"Now, shall we do the road safe and sound together Little Cat?" Gil regarded the child, his hand extended.

"Little cat," Kitty guffawed. "Coz I'm Kitty. Mommy I like that. Mommy?" Kitty looked at Lorelai and her face dropped. "You're eyes are all poppy."

"You just scared Mommy," Lorelai exhaled, her hand on her chest, her heart slowly returning to a normal rhythm. "You shouldn't…We're going to have to review road safety."

"Hold the stroller." Willow sounded, nodding at her hand which was holding the aluminium bar.

"Oh yeah," Kitty scratched her head trying to look apologetic. "I just got excited bout the party."

"I see that Little Cat, but good girls always do what their Mommy tells them, especially when it comes to staying safe. Safety is sexy," Gil told her, before pulling a face when he realised that sexy meant nothing to a four-year-old. "Safety is so totally rock and roll."

"I wanna be rock and roll!" Kitty grabbed his hand. "Lets be rock and roll!"

"Oh boy!" Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked back towards Rory. "She takes years off me!"

"It's the years where you lose your teeth so it's OK," Rory shrugged and looked down at Gigi who had gone rigid in her chair. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," Gigi whispered quietly. Suddenly her face lit up and she pointed excitedly across the street into the dance studio. "Uncle Grady is here!"

"He is," Rory smiled in the direction that Gigi was pointing, "and looks like Miss Patty's found him."

"Doesn't look like he's complaining," Lorelai chuckled, watching the older couple openly flirting with each other. "He better watch out though she might try and make him husband number five."

"Oh yeah, well, Dad has had a few ladies in port, so to speak," Spencer frowned and self-consciously scratched his head. "I don't really… I think he um…"

Lorelai gave him a sympathetic smile. "Patty won't mind being part of a harem."

"She'd probably enjoy it," Rory shrugged and slowly began to angle the wheelchair so they could cross the street. "They are two consenting adults, as long as they know what the deal is, no harm no foul."

"I guess," Spencer sighed and turned his attention back to Gigi. "Looks like this party is for you." He pointed out a banner hanging just inside the dance studio that read 'Goodbye Rory and Gigi'.

"A whole party for me!" Gigi's eyes widened and shone in excitement. "For us", she turned in the chair to look at Rory. "People like us."

"Seems so," Rory pushed her up the other side of the street and applied the brakes. "You wanna go up on your crutches?"

"Yep," Gigi nodded excitedly. "I can do it."

"You're so lucky," Kitty skipped over from the steps. "You getted a whole party and it's not even your birthday," she took a step back realising that she was in the way. "You want me to help you?"

"I'm…" Gigi got standing and looked at the stairs before looking at Kitty and Willow who had stepped alongside her. "Yeah."

Lorelai lifted Sam out of the stroller and watched the three children slowly making their way up the steps together. The twins were probably more hinderance then help but Gigi allowed them to keep hold of her and together they made their way to the top of the steps where they were met with a round of applause which in turn made the twins bounce in excitement.

"But that gives you more years I bet?" Rory put her arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Yes," Lorelai pressed a kiss into Rory's crown. "Now lets go find that crazy sweet man," she pushed Rory up the stairs and let Spencer go after her before following. At the top she picked out Luke immediately, he had a displeased look on his face and was staring at the mountainous array of food which looked to be part diner, part Sookie's, part a bit from all the eating places in town. With Rory and Gigi caught in a throng of well-wishers Lorelai moved over to him and rested her hand in the middle of his shoulder blades. "You did all this?"

"Yeah well, I didn't mean it to be this big but you know how this place is," Luke grumbled without looking up. He moved a plate so it wasn't hanging off the end of the table. "Your parents are here but Emily is like full on Emily, she already…well you know how she gets," he turned and gave her a weak smile. "I think she's upset that Rory is going back to being a hundred miles away."

"I'm not so fond of that either," Lorelai ran her hand down his arm. "Thank you for this though."

"It's no bother," Luke shrugged dismissively. "I just wanted to make sure they got a good send off. I know how you like those."

"Oh I do," Lorelai agreed, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "Now let's party."

* * *

 **xXx**

"It's blue," Gigi giggled in delight at the bowl of ice cream that Rory put in front of her.

"It's raspberry," Rory explained, "and Luke is really annoyed at Taylor about it."

"Raspberries aren't blue," Gigi stuck the spoon in the ice cream and then licked it experimentally.

"In candy it can be. We'll indoctrinate you into the ways of the candy world. Good?" Lorelai smiled at the delighted expression on the child's face. "Taylor had it left over. He sold it to Luke for cost, but Luke didn't want anything crazy."

"So, the saga continues," Rory chuckled, watching the Luke reluctantly serve the bright blue ice cream to Davey and Martha. "He's on full mumble mode."

"Ick," Lorelai pulled a face. "Taylor better keep his distance."

"Do they not like each other," Gigi asked curiously, looking up from her ice cream to study Luke.

"Luke and Taylor have a begrudging like for each other. They drive each other crazy but when it comes down to it they do have each other's back." Lorelai shrugged and then gave Rory a cheeky smile. "I know Luke enjoys winding Taylor up sometimes…"

"Taylor is too obtuse to even realise he does it."

"No he isn't, but I think he just gets…" Lorelai's head jerked up as she heard Willow let out a screech which almost sounded like pain and which was quickly followed by Richard gasping 'Emily' in surprised horror. Her eyes fell on her mother who was almost running out of the dance studio. Willow came out of the small crowd which had been shielded the twins from view hurtling towards Luke. She throwing herself into his arms sobbing completely inconsolable.

"What happened?" Rory rose from her chair, flanking Lorelai.

"Granma smacked her!" Kitty appeared round Morey's legs, her eyes wide in horror.

"What?" Lorelai gasped, choking back surprise. She stared at Willow safe in Luke's arms and turned, shoving Sam into Rory's arms and chasing after Emily out of the dance studio, while the other occupants stood in stunned silence. Emily had reached the corner of the street by the diner and was leaning against the crossing post, her hand on her side, sagging against the pole. "What the hell?" Lorelai stormed towards her. "Who the hell do you think you are smacking my daughter?" she stumbled slightly when Emily turned to look at her. Her mother looking so unlike her mother, whatever that had caused this moment of madness evident on her face. Suddenly Emily looked her age and so so fragile. Lorelai swallowed, her anger was absolutely raging, she was livid that her mother would even dare to raise her hand to Willow of all people. It was unthinkable but there was just so much not adding up in this moment of complete craziness. "You better start explaining!"

"I'm sorry…I just" Emily stumbled clinging to the pole for stability.

"You hit Willow! Why Mom, what….just…how can you even…what kind of person are you that hits a child that…"

"I just tapped her," Emily clutched at her jacket trying to undo the upper button. "I didn't…it just…I…" she gagged her hand covering her mouth and she lost her footing as she struggled to keep from vomiting.

"Mom!" Lorelai's anger vanished and she rushed the remaining distance to catch Emily before she fell to the ground. "What the hell! Are you having a stroke or something?" She tried her best to support her mother. "Mom, say something. What is going on?" Emily mumbled something unintelligible. Lorelai frowned barely able to make out her mother's voice. "What?" She managed to get Emily back to her feet and guided Emily to rest against the side of the diner. She brushed Emily's hair out of her face and stared at her Mom with concern. "Mom, what is going on?" Emily's eyes closed and when she opened them again she was crying. Lorelai shook Emily's shoulders. "Mom, tell me right now what is going on or I'm calling an ambulance. Mom!" she shook Emily again. "Mom what the he…"

"I might have cancer," Emily whispered through her tears.

Lorelai took a step back, letting go of Emily's shoulders and staring at her in horror. her eyes wide as she struggled to assimilate the word her mother had just choked out. "What?"


	29. The Last Wall

**An - Thanks guys. I'm glad you liked it. The party was a little nod to Luke's party throwing ability as shown in the original finale. Oh Lucas :) Plus a good way to bring the town back in a little. :) Thanks for reading guys and welcome to the new follows, there has been a little flurry,** **not sure if you are new or just making the follow offical but thank you to everyone who reads. So this chapter is a little different. It's one long scene dealing with the immediate aftermath of Emily's confession and is also my take on what happened back then.(eeps). As ever all my own work so all mistakes my own. Reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 29- The Last Wall**

"What?" Lorelai repeated, her mind not quite comprehending what was going on while her heart racing from the part that did. Emily didn't respond, instead just stood there sobbing, her hands covering her face. Slowly Lorelai walked forward and wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders pulling her into a hug, "Come on," she moved, buffeting Emily towards the empty diner.

Keeping one arm on Emily's shoulder she reached along the top of the doorframe for the groove where Luke stowed a spare key and pried it out. With a little difficulty she unlocked the door and pushed Emily through. Without turning the lights on, she closed the door with her hip and then placed both hands on Emily's shoulders pushing her mother towards the curtain behind the counter. Silently, the two women stumbled up the gloomy staircase that led to the old office apartment and Lorelai ushered her still crying mother inside. "Mom, Sit," she guided Emily towards the bed.

Emily hesitated, her dark eyes clearing and confusion taking over her features while she studied the room. "Where are we?"

"In Luke's old apartment above the diner," Lorelai explained trying to push her to sit on the bed.

"Why is there a bed here?" Emily pointed at the item of furniture in distaste.

"Sometimes he has an early delivery and he comes up after and has an extra 20 minutes sleep before he has to open," Lorelai gently pushed Emily's shoulder trying to get her to sit. "Mom, what is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Emily brushed Lorelai's hand away from her shoulder and strode towards the old kitchen.

"Uh, you are talking about it," Lorelai followed her. "You smacked my daughter, you lost it. Emily Gilmore, sobbing in the street. Mom you can't just say Cancer and then clam up," she reached to grab Emily's shoulder, to pull her to look at her. "Mom are you sick?"

Emily turned and looked at Lorelai with blazing eyes, her mouth was pressed into a thin line before she finally looked down and gave a shuddering breath. "When Willow head-butted me, I found a lump."

"A lump," Lorelai swallowed slowly looking down at her mother's chest and then back up at Emily's face. "Oh Mom, why didn't you say anything?"

"I…I…" Emily's shoulders sagged. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew, I didn't want to worry any one for no reason."

"Have you told Dad?" Lorelai frowned as Emily shook her head and started to pace around the empty office. "Mom why not? Why would you go through this by yourself?"

"I…I don't know" she whispered quietly. "I…"

"Oh Mom," Lorelai strode over to her and pulled Emily into a hug holding her tightly, "you should have told us!"

They stayed locked in the hug for a few minutes before Emily lightly pushed Lorelai away. Lorelai stepped back, giving her Mom the space she knew Emily needed. "I'm going to go get some coffee, from downstairs," she added stepping slowly away and backed out of the office. Her legs felt leaden and she still couldn't quite grasp what Emily had just said to her, couldn't grasp how this could be happening at all. She moved into the diner leaving the light off, using only the light from the street to navigate her way round the space she knew so well.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai turned to look at Luke stood in the doorway in silhouette. She smiled weakly at him and pushed the coffee machine together before rushing over to him and pressing herself into his frame; pressing her entire body against his and letting him hold her tightly, squishing her with a warm hug.

"What's going on?"

"How's Willow?" Lorelai put off saying what was happening.

"She's calmed down. She's not hurt. It was the shock of Emily lashing out at her. She was messing about with her food and Emily snapped at her and went to slap her wrist and Willow turned and got tapped in the face. She's more upset that Grandma hates her. Emily needs to come tell her she loves her." Luke explained. Lorelai exhaled through her nose as she absorbed the information. "Lorelai what is this? Why the hell would Emily do that? Willow is her…"

"She found a lump."

"What?" Luke's voice rose in surprise and horror

She didn't respond, she couldn't. The silence hung between them and She allowed Luke to pull her in closer to him. He was hugging her so tight she could barely breathe and she tightened her arms around him holding him just as strongly. It was the only way she felt like she could remain standing.

"Jeez, Lorelai" Luke finally broke the silence, his voice quiet soft and childlike.

"I don't…" Lorelai whimpered and turned her face into his chest, she tried to choke down the feeling in her throat. A thick and dumb feeling that seemed to encase her entire being. The coffee machine began to tick indicating that it was done and slowly Lorelai lifted her head away from his chest. The switch of focus helped her find her voice. "It doesn't excuse her to do that to Willow," Lorelai coughed slightly, "but she hasn't told anyone."

"Not Even your Dad?"

"Not even Dad," Lorelai's fingers flexed against the familiar flannel fabric. "She's been doing this by herself."

"Man," Luke huffed slightly. They fell into silence again, just the rustle of their clothes as each flexed their fingers attempting to hold each other that little bit closer. Luke made a huffing noise again. "I'll take everyone back home. You guys should talk."

"Yeah," Lorelai finally let go of him and looked up at him hopefully, hoping that he would be able to give her the answer, that he would tell her it would be OK. "Luke."

"I know," he rubbed her arm. "Just talk. Just…I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a smile that Lorelai knew meant he was trying to be brave, that he was trying to mask how upset he was by the news. "If you need me…"

"I will." She kissed him softly on the cheek and slowly backed away from him before she was forced to turn to navigate the counter. She stood still, watching the coffee machine drip while the door closed behind him and she was left alone in the gloom of the diner once more. Stiffly, she reached above her head and grabbed the nearest mugs from the shelves. Slowly she poured out the scorching dark liquid and set the pot back in its place. She didn't collect any sugar or milk, both she and Emily liked coffee black. Tonight the stronger the better. Balancing the large mugs, one in each hand she made her way back upstairs. Her legs still felt leaden and there was something building in her chest. Fear, was the most logical thought. Lorelai pushed open the glass windowed door and slipped back inside Luke's old apartment. Emily was stood staring out the window by the sink. She looked just like Emily Gilmore should. Upright, put together, perfect. But Lorelai could see in the way that Emily's arms were folded, could see how her mother was clinging to herself, just how far from perfect Emily was. "Mom, sit."

"What for Lorelai?" Emily's voice was thin, resigned.

"To talk," Lorelai purposefully made her way over to the bed and sat on the end, resting the mugs on her knees despite the fact that the bases were searing her skin with the transference of heat from the coffee through the ceramic. "We should talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it," Emily continued to stare out the window.

"OK, well you can explain why you smacked Willow then," Lorelai kept her voice level.

Emily gasped and brought her hand up to cover her mouth in dismay. "Oh, Lorelai. I'm so sorry, I…I just snapped, she wouldn't behave and…"

"You had a Lorelai flashback and gave her a clip around the ears," Lorelai joked weakly.

"I never hit you!" Emily hissed and turned to look at her incredulously. "Never!"

"Ok, sorry I was…"

"I don't know why you think that. I never understood why you hated your childhood so much, we did nothing but love you."

"Mom," Lorelai squirmed uncomfortably. She bent over and set the coffee mugs on the floor, feeling the need to have her hands free so she could defend herself or hug herself. "I didn…"

"I never understood what I did that made you hate me. I understood you hated the Nannies but the way you used to …I…I could never comprehend what we did to deserve the behaviour you levelled towards us." Emily exhaled heavily, looking like a deflating balloon.

"I've told you why," Lorelai squirmed, uncomfortable with the way her mother was staring at her.

"You have never told me this, you have never explained to me what I did to deserve your hate," Emily shook her head vehemently. "Just told me I was controlling, but I only became controlling because you wouldn't behave and you acted out at everything I tried. All I ever tried…"

"You didn't see me and I was never good enough!" Lorelai interrupted sharply. "You were always too busy and Dad was always away and I wanted you to see me. Getting good grades didn't work. Other people got pony lessons or a frigging pony for good grades. I barely even got a response from you."

"We said well done. But you were so bright, you didn't even have to try," Emily frowned as if she couldn't understand the problem.

"That doesn't mean I didn't want you to tell me I was good," Lorelai sighed heavily. "I wanted you to tell me that you loved me, that you were proud of me and you never did." She stood and folded her arms, moving to the window in the bedroom area to stare out into the street. Luke was outside negotiating the street with the children. They all looked deflated and sad. She felt a glimmer of anger run through her chest. Luke had tried to something wonderful and it had all been ruined. "You know this. You've told me that you tell the twins and show the twins you love them because you've learned from your mistakes."

"I know I didn't show you enough affection but the fact that I didn't hug you enough did not warrant the way you acted," Emily snapped. "The tantrums I understood to a point, you were bored and frustrated but the wilful destruction, the lying. Suddenly I went from having this sweet child to this child I didn't even recognise and nothing I did…"

"Nothing you did. Mom you didn't do anything!" Lorelai turned and scowled at her. "You just got another nanny or threatened to send me away."

"We suggested a boarding school, once." Emily shook her head. "We thought the stability might be good for you, with your father away so much, it would give you the structure you needed. You sobbed for 3 whole hours so we dropped the subject. The only other time we sent you away was for camp and that was not sending you away that was to keep you entertained, you always wanted to go."

"Until I got there and realised that it was in nature again and I hated nature," Lorelai huffed immaturely. "I told you I hated it and you still kept sending me. Each time you told me it would be different and it never was."

"Well I couldn't control where the summer camps were. I tried to find one which was more craft based. You weren't good enough for theatre camp and I knew not to send you to sports camp. Sending children away for the summer was what was done." Emily clipped and turned slightly away. "All we ever did was try to do what was best for you and you just got further and further away from us. You just kept pushing."

"All I wanted was for you to tell me that you loved me and that you were proud of me; that you at least tried to understand what I liked but you never seemed to care," Lorelai countered. She chewed on the inside of her cheeks, her tears were threatening. This was not the time for this. Her mother's admission that she might be sick was not the time to rake each other over the long distant past. But at the same time, it was the perfect time. When else would there be, when else would they finally tear down the last wall between them. "I did everything I thought I was supposed to do to be good and that wasn't good enough. You didn't see me, you never saw me. So I was bad so you would see me. And then you'd just say, 'I can't deal with this now Lorelai' and go take a drink of something. I was never good enough for you. I could never make up for the fact that I wasn't the boy, that I wasn't the heir you and Dad wanted."

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai turned to look at her mother, Emily looked genuinely stunned. "That's what it was. You had me, this girl. I couldn't carry on the Gilmore name. I remember, I was four years old and I had gotten into that school and you'd taken me to get my uniform and I was so happy and excited because the dress was cute and we'd had cake in the department store and then Gran came and you just changed and I wasn't good enough. I wasn't the boy. I wasn't the heir. I heard what she said and you said nothing."

"Lorelai that wasn't about you," Emily's voice was high-pitched. Her eyes glassy with surprise.

"And you didn't want to take me for cake anymore and you started wanting me to be more. And I'd do it and I still wasn't good enough!" Lorelai continued, her voice raising with her emotion, each word tinged with tears. She jiggled her leg, uncomfortable as the words spilled out of her, "and then I broke that vase by accident and you spent a whole twenty minutes telling me off and it was the longest we had spent together for ages. And I realised that doing things that were bad was the only way I could get you to see me. I wanted my Mom and you didn't want me." She buried her face in her hands and started to sob. After a moment Emily placed her hand on her shoulder and Lorelai jumped in surprise. She swallowed down her tears and stared at her mother. Emily was staring at her with such fierceness, such adoration, such love, that she was at a complete loss of what to say.

"That wasn't about you. It was about me." Emily whispered quietly. "Yes, your father and I wanted a boy but in the sense that we wanted more children. You were our everything, for a time it was so perfect and then things stopped behaving the way they were supposed to, your brothers and sisters didn't turn up…or didn't stay…"

"You had miscarriages too?" Lorelai blinked back her tears.

"Only one," Emily whispered. "When you were four," she surreptitiously wiped her eyes. "I was very sick and we were advised not to try for any more," Emily coughed slightly. "We never wanted you to be the boy Lorelai. We just wanted the best for you. We loved you more than anything!"

"You never said it, you never told me."

"We didn't think we had to," Emily bleated, clenching her fists. "You were always so happy and affectionate, we thought you knew. And as for not seeing you, you were so independent you stopped wanting me to read to you when you were three because you could read to yourself. We thought it was important to let you do that to encourage your intelligence. We thought we were doing what was best for you. We didn't want to spoil you with pony rides. You never needed anything because we always got you what you needed and that was completely frivolous expense, especially as you had an appalling track record with animals. You were so bright and beautiful and happy…we didn't think we had to show you we loved you, we thought you knew."

"I wasn't bright about that. I didn't know everything," Lorelai griped, "I just wanted you to hug me sometimes. Tell me I was a good girl. Dad to bring his nose out of the paper and you to stop fussing over whatever it was that you were fussing over."

"I didn't realise, when you were small you never showed any inclination that you wanted more then we gave you," Emily bleated plaintively.

"Even then we couldn't talk," Lorelai quipped wiping her own eyes.

The two women stared at each other for a long silent minute. Lorelai wiped her face again and swallowed, her throat felt dry and claggy, like it was closing up. Something she had held deep within her for so long had been shared and now she wanted it back. And she was mad because what she thought had been true had been wrong. That what she had thought had been so wrong that she had ended up in a cycle with her mother that had hurt her, them, more than anything. Misunderstanding and loss had forced them down a path that had coloured everything about their lives.

"Yes," Emily broke the silence, "even then we couldn't talk." Emily straightened her shoulder, pulling herself back together. "So you acted out because you wanted our attention but that still doesn't explain the escalation in your behaviour. The lying and sneaking around."

Lorelai sniffed. She wiped her hand across her face, wiping away her tears. "I guess I started to actively seek things I knew you wouldn't like, like pop music and rock and I realised I loved it and I tried to make you love it and you just looked at me like I was insane and I just realised I didn't belong. I'd go to these concerts or to parties and I felt more at home in a room full of strangers then I did with you," Lorelai huffed in resignation. "I didn't fit in your world. I wasn't good enough. I liked the wrong things. I was never going to fit so I just decided to do what I liked. Trying to please you didn't work anyway."

"Is that…why you kept getting more adventurous in your behaviour as you moved into your teenage years?" Emily asked carefully.

"Oh come on Mom, you were never one to be polite about these things before," Lorelai gave her a pointed look. "Say what you mean. Is that why I was a little slut addicted to scandal?"

"Lorelai!" Emily exhaled sharply.

"I know what people said about me," Lorelai's shoulders sagged. "You know I didn't sleep with that many guys. The world had a very James T. Kirk view of me. I made out with a lot of boys but they were always my boyfriend but you know they only lasted like a few days or a couple of weeks. But I only ever slept with 3 of them, which I know now is a lot for how old I was." She sighed in disappointment. "The first time, I kind of felt like it was something I was supposed to do because, you know, 'everyone' was doing it."

"I don't need to hear about your sexual conquests," Emily pressed her lips together.

"They weren't sexual conquests Mom. Not to me. I thought they loved me." Lorelai looked at her hands sadly. "I thought that sex was love and all I wanted was to be loved. I guess I got love a bit with Chris and that was why that lasted and we kept coming back to each other but I was young and stupid. It wasn't until Luke that I ever actually felt that sex was worth it but that was only because of everything else that goes into us." She studied her wedding ring. The small symbol of her and Luke's connection acting as a glimmer of light in the dark conversation. "I didn't know what love was until I had Rory. I loved her from the moment I knew she existed but it wasn't until I held her that I realised that I had been so wrong about the guys. But by then the sky had fallen and there was no way to get it up again. I had fallen too far. I was too far gone to you. All I was, was this problem that had to be dealt with. And worst of all, you loved Rory and I just could not get my head around how you could love her and not love me." She sniffed ominously and then continued, her voice cracking "And I was so scared that you would try and take her away from me, that you would try and make her yours. And you kept forcing me and Christopher together and that was it…that was the moment I knew. I just had to go, because how could I protect the only thing pure and perfect in my life if I was there. And if I followed through with your plan I would lose me."

"So you left."

The two women stared at each other, holding each other's gaze. Lorelai took several calming breaths, pulling her composure back together while Emily stood stock still, clearly absorbing what Lorelai had just said.

"It nearly destroyed me you leaving," Emily broke the silence after a few heavy minutes.

"I know," Lorelai swallowed her voice cracking again. "Dad told me at that disaster Dinner with the Hayden's. You didn't get out of bed for a month."

Emily nodded curtly and then moved away to look out the window. "Surely that told you how much I loved you."

"I didn't know until then Mom, and we were still so broken. we could barely get through a dinner without arguing with each other," Lorelai reasoned. "I knew you guys were upset about me leaving, but I never knew how bad until later."

"Would that have changed anything?"

Lorelai moved so she could see Emily's face and sighed. "I don't know. I think maybe I would have let you come to the inn earlier or I would have accepted the invitation to the Christmas party. But I wouldn't have gone back to the house. I couldn't have done that. I needed to be away from that house. I had to be me and be there for Rory. I was so angry and hurt I didn't even want the money that Dad tried to give me…"

"Your father gave you money?" Emily looked at her in surprise. "When was this?"

"When you found me at the Independence Inn, or Chris caved and told or however it was you found out where I was. He turned up and he begged me to come back. And I yelled and screamed at him and he came back every day for a week, each time with a gift or offers of money or an actual envelope of money. Then the last day he came with a box of red vines and brand name soda. No money, just a care package of all the foods I loved that you hated. That was why I let you come see Rory."

"Because of candy and soda?" Emily stared at her incredulously.

"Because he saw me."

"You realise this sounds ridiculous?" Emily folded her hands, clasping her left wrist with her right hand.

"I know," Lorelai exhaled, "but it meant, everything. For the first time in forever I had freedom and I didn't have to worry about upsetting you or not being good enough because I was good enough. I was better than good. and this town, this crazy wonderful town took me in and gave me everything I needed." She turned to watch Emily. Her mother had staggered across to the bed and sank like a stone onto it. "Mom?"

"This, all this. The arguments. The distance. Everything is because you thought we didn't love you and you thought you weren't good enough."

"When you say it simply, it sounds so so dumb," Lorelai moved over and joined Emily to sit on the bed, "but it was so much more complicated than that. Each little nuance, each little facet of how we interacted it all went into this big mess."

"I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I, but I gave you your answer so now I need you to give me mine." Lorelai sniffed and slowly inched her hand towards Emily. "I need you to tell me what is going on, because saying you've found a lump is terrifying me."

Emily looked down at her hands, slowly she turned her left hand over, allowing Lorelai to take it with her own and squeeze it tight. "I had mammograms and there are characteristics that they can't determine what it is, until they carry out a biopsy."

"You have to have an operation?"

"Yes," Emily gave a shuddering breath. "The doctor is scheduling that."

"Ok," Lorelai nodded trying to absorb what she was being told. "I want to be there when you have it. And You have to tell Dad."

"I don't know how," Emily whispered. "He won't know…"

"Mom, he will bluster and look you with those big blue eyes and say the wrong thing and be a pain in the ass. But you have to tell him," Lorelai brushed the silent tears that were running down her cheeks away. "You have to tell him, tonight."

"Lorelai," Emily squirmed uncomfortably.

"Mom. Come on," Lorelai squeezed her hand. "You have to." Slowly she stood, keeping her grip firm on Emily's hand. She tugged Emily upright, pulling her towards the doorway to the office. "We'll do it together."

"Lorelai!"

"Nope!" Lorelai shook her head. "This is way too big to be upright stoic Emily Gilmore. This is too big to deal with by yourself. Come on." She tugged Emily's arm again. Together they made their way down the staircase and passed under the check curtain into the diner. Lorelai came to a halt and stared through the slatted blind on the door out onto the street. Richard was sat on the step, despite his large frame looking like a lost little boy. Lorelai swallowed and felt the love she had for her parents flame in her chest. She let go of Emily's hand and moved behind the counter across to the light switch. Richard looked around as the lights went on and got to his feet, trepidation written all over his face as he peered through the door with concern. Lorelai moved back to Emily who seemed to be frozen in place. Frozen just staring out the doorway at Richard. She squeezed Emily's shoulders. "It's OK Mom. We can do this together." She pressed a kiss to Emily's temple and then walked towards the door at a deliberate unhurried pace. Her father watched her nervously as she approached the door, his eyes darting between her and her mother behind her but he stayed still, stood on the step, just wringing his hands and peering nervously through the glass. Lorelai opened the door wide and held her hand out to him. "Come in Daddy." He blanched slightly at the use of the word 'daddy' his eyes widening in fear. Lorelai reached forward and took his hand, pulling him into the diner with the lightest of touches. "Come sit down. Mom needs you tell you something."


	30. When Following White Rabbits

**AN - Thank you guys, a tough chapter but something I always wish they had done properly on the show, really talk. Here's the next one, back to the usual format with a few little surprises, old faces and whatnot. I hope you enjoy. As ever all my own work so any mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy x**

 **Also the first line of Alice in Wonderland is quoted within the chapter so disclaimer thingy that's not mine, used within the context of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – When Following White Rabbits**

"Rory!"

Rory looked up from her work at Gigi's call. They had been back home in New York for 10 days and Gigi, despite being initially hesitant, was slowly warming up to her new way of life. She had been enthralled by her new bedroom, which had been newly painted in bright turquoise and which Spencer, Dee and Rebecca had filled with bright colourful cushions and throws for her arrival. Over the last few days the house had managed to get Gigi's belongings unpacked from the boxes that Grady had brought down in his truck, making the house Gigi's as well. Slowly but surely, they were getting her settled. The house which had been a postgrad student haven had suddenly turned into a family home. Gigi was already attaching herself to Dee, finding the blonde haired woman fascinating owing to their matching hair colour and Dee's ability to do Fishtail braids. Gigi had already announced she was going to grow her hair so Dee could style it for her. Rory was aware that there was a lot of new things and excitement and she was keen to get Gigi into a proper routine. Gigi had gotten through her first physical therapy sessions with her new practitioner and they had had a meeting with the school where they had enrolled Gigi. Gigi had seemed excited about her new school, where she would start next week. Whilst Rory had experienced her first foray into the world of education as a parent, settling on a school a little further from the house then she had planned owing to there not being a space at the nearest school and that she had just liked the vibe it had given her. With all the legal process going on with Francine's estate she had had to rely on the lawyer to arrange the tuition payment and just like that she had apportioned over $40000 of inheritance to a years' worth of tuition.

"Rory!"

"Coming!" Rory called and marked her place in her book. Now that Gigi was in the room opposite hers and Spencer's she had lost her little office and she was having to get used to studying on the bed while Gigi was upstairs or down in the living room when they were downstairs. She had so far only managed to attend 3 of the seminars she had needed to with college but the faculty office had made some allowances and she was able to use some banked credit, meaning she wouldn't be disadvantaged and she was still just about on track. It all seemed to be working out. At least for now, but she was not keen to overuse the goodwill that she had been afforded.

Rory quickly made her way across the hallway and hovered in the doorway. Gigi was sat in her new bright red inflatable chair and had a displeased look on her face. "You OK?"

"I'm stuck," Gigi muttered, ineffectually trying to get to her feet but the flexible plastic not providing her with enough support to stand safely.

"So not good for now," Rory smiled sympathetically, she moved over and offered Gigi her hands, allowing her little sister to use her as leverage to get standing. Gigi hovered for a moment before gingerly lowering her foot to the ground and then taking one hobbling step before wincing. "Careful!"

"She said I had to," Gigi scowled and looked down at her leg. With a determined look she took another step and semi collapsed on the bed.

"Careful," Rory repeated hovering nervously behind Gigi. The seven-year-old languidly turned over onto her back and then sat up. "You OK?" Rory asked nervously.

Gigi shrugged slightly and stared down at her foot. "It hurts."

"All this hard work you're putting in," Rory knelt down beside the bed and brushed Gigi's hair out of her face. "Would you like me to get you some medicine?"

"No." Gigi shook her head. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Grandma Emily has to have an operation," Gigi chewed her lip nervously.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, swallowing down her own concern. "You heard my conversation to my Mom?"

"Yeah." Gigi nodded slowly. "You were sad."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, she scratched her head nervously. "You sure you don't want some medicine?"

"No thank you," Gigi shook her head and then tipped it to one side and gave Rory a hopeful smile. "A story will make me feel better."

"Alright, one. What do you want me to read?" Rory looked at the white book shelf that sat at the far end of the room and which was already crammed full of books.

"Alice," Gigi pulled herself backwards onto the bed with a satisfied smile.

"Alice," Rory nodded, getting up from the floor and crossing over to get the hardback copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. Crossing back to the bed, she couldn't help but smile at how Gigi had positioned herself; curled on one side with enough space for her to sit on the single bed and read. "Here goes," she sat down and opened the book to the first page. "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank…"

"Books that don't have pictures are good to imagine in our heads," Gigi muttered, snuggling into Rory's side.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "I like imagining things when I read things."

"We're the same then," Gigi smiled in satisfaction. "I like being the same."

"Yeah," Rory smoothed Gigi's hair. "There are some things that are good to be the same at. But are you sure you need me to read this?" she waggled the book. "Sounds like you know it already."

"You need to read it." Gigi giggled. "It's just really good. It's my favourite."

"I agree again. Now. Alice was beginning to get…"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai paused outside the door to the hospital ward. She swallowed and took a steeling breath. It felt like she had been in hospital's far too much recently and she would do anything for this particular incursion into the medical world to not be happening. Trying to keep calm, she entered the ward and approached the nurses station. Explaining who she was and why she was here to the nurse behind the desk she was directed over to an area of bland and basic chairs. Her father was sat in a chair in the centre of the room. He was clutching his newspaper in a tight coil with white knuckle intensity. Evidently he had brought it to try and fill the time while he waited but had clearly given up and was instead staring at the floor with a distant and forlorn expression on his face.

"Hey Dad," Lorelai lowered herself into the chair one along to his left.

It took Richard a moment to realise she was there, his head moving upwards a beat to long for a normal response. It was like he was coming out of a deep sleep. "Oh Lorelai, hello. Have you been here long?"

"No, I just got here," Lorelai folded her hands over her purse and directed her body to face him. "I had to drop the twins off at Hannah's. Plus, I didn't think Mom would want me to see her out of her armour."

"No," Richard mumbled absently. "She wasn't very happy with the hospital gown."

"Not quite St John's Knits. If memory serves a lot breezier then one would like." Lorelai smiled weakly. "Was she…?"

"She was scared."

"So some of the nurses were taken out in a body bag," Lorelai joked, her smile widened as Richard gave her knowing amused look. A tiny slither of her father emerging before he vanished back into his worry. "Did they say how long?"

"A few hours," Richard looked at his watch before looking up at the hospital clock on the wall. "They took her down about 40 minutes ago."

"OK," Lorelai looked down at her hands unsure how she was supposed to respond.

"Do you not have work?" Richard looked sideways at her. "I thought that Wednesday…"

"Maisy is going to watch the kids tomorrow for me so I can do it. It will be weird without Sam he's turning into quite the little maths bod."

"Where is Samuel?" Richard looked beyond her, realising that she was alone for the first time.

"Luke took him to the diner but no doubt he'll get stolen by some people for a few hours so Luke can work," Lorelai smiled weakly again. "Babette was hinting."

"That's good," Richard nodded. He looked down at the floor again. "I know she might not have seemed it but she did appreciate the visits and phone calls the last few weeks."

"Nothing some grandbaby cuddles can't fix," she swallowed. "Well you know, I mean figuratively. We may have produced some right smart kids but no cancer doctors yet. I mean Spencer, but he's a researcher, we just have to hope he doesn't pull an Alice Krippen. Though in that respect I am always a bit more of a purest, war over measles but you know. Hollywood."

"Yes," Richard nodded not really hearing her. "But I meant you."

Lorelai blushed slightly. "Well, yeah, I needed to give her a sparring partner, that maid service has probably run out of staff to send you by now."

"I do wonder sometimes," Richard looked across at her and gave her a weak but warm smile, "but I do mean you," he patted her knee with his curled-up newspaper. "Whatever you spoke about that night…"

"She didn't tell you?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"No, though I didn't pry but whatever you spoke about she…I don't know…just the conversation and you being around," Richard scrunched the paper some more. "I believe it's helped."

"Allowed her to file something, that or it's been distracting her," Lorelai sighed and fiddled with her purse. "So, a few hours?"

"Mmm," Richard nodded, glancing up at the clock once more.

"Well, I guess that paper there has some puzzles in," Lorelai opened her purse and pulled out a crayon. "Hmm, have you got a pen? This is a bit blunt."

"Always carry a pen Lorelai." Richard muttered. fumbling inside his jacket for his pen.

"I carry crayons, much more use then the fountain pen especially with my colouring obsessed babies." She reached forward and teased the newspaper out of his hands. Unfurling it she flicked through it until she reached the back of the paper. "OK, 1 across. Genuine article secured by relative in charge, 9 letters."

"Authentic," Richard mumbled.

Lorelai looked up at him with a smile. "Wow, super speedy. I may actually finish one of these puzzles. 2 across. Audible shock. 9 letters. Is this a 9 letter puzzle?" she peered at the puzzle instructions. "Oh, Sonic Boom. Bit like my voice, hey Dad?"

"You don't have to entertain me Lorelai. I'm not one of the twins." Richard took a deep breath.

"I know, I'm just trying to distract you. You know Mom will totally kick our butts if she thinks we've been sat here wallowing. At least if we have the puzzle to show her there is less chance of her being mad at us". Lorelai flicked the paper in emphasis "1 down. In blank, while not present, 8 letters begins with A."

"Absentia."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai slipped into the house and inhaled the smell of home. That hit just instantly made her feel better. The air was tinged with meatloaf and strawberry shampoo and laundry detergent. It was familiar and just so welcome after the day of being in the clinical, sterile hospital. The skin on her hands was dry from all the hand gel she had used and the alcohol was stuck to her skin. To the right, in the living room the tv was on and the twins were dancing around in time with a tv show. To the left, in the kitchen Luke was preparing accompaniments to his meatloaf and was chatting to Sam who was in his highchair watching his dad while gnawing on a piece of bread.

Lorelai took another breath and dropped her shoulders in an attempt to relax. Today had been hard. And long. Lorelai hadn't intended to stay the entire day but had ended up being there until a nurse had taken pity on them and kicked her and her father out citing visiting hours, even though it hadn't been true. The surgery had gone well, Emily was sore on top of being genuinely terrified about what was going on, and that was in addition to not having been able to style her hair and being stuck in a hospital gown. She had been on acid spitting form. But she had not wanted to be left alone. Lorelai felt like she had run a marathon, getting teas and coffee and carrying out every tiny little errand her mother kept coming up with. She had done it because she knew how scared her Mom was.

She watched the twins for a moment, smiling to herself as they tunelessly sang along with the tv, jumping and waving their arms in time with the music. They were engrossed in their joy and it was precisely how she wanted her children to be. Stepping away from the merriment she walked slowly into the kitchen. Luke smiled warmly at her but didn't say anything allowing her to walk over to Sam and kiss the top of the baby's head and run her hand through Sam's short curls. The baby gave her a beaming smile and held up his bread to her. "Thank you," Lorelai took it and then set the bread on the tray table. "Mommy would like a hug."

Sam tipped his head the side as if considering her request and then made a small shrugging motion as if he understood. Lorelai quickly undid the safety strap and scooped Sam out of the highchair. The baby was warm, soft and heavy. Something that she was so used to having as part of her, balanced in her arms or on her hip. She had missed that little anchor today. She snuggled Sam close to her, ignoring his little beating hand that told her he wasn't comfortable. Lorelai repositioned the baby on her hip a moment before he started to whinge and turned to look at Luke. Slowly she walked around the counter and pressed herself into his side, allowing him to run his hand up her back. She took a deep breath and watched the roiling water. "Mashed potato?"

"Yep," Luke ran his hand down her spine. "Meatloaf and garlic mash. It's cold so I figured comfort food."

"Amongst other reasons." Lorelai squeezed his arm/ "It's cold but no snow/"

"Not yet". Luke glanced towards the window.

"We're not right yet." Lorelai whispered. She stepped out of his grip and moved towards the kitchen table from where she could see both the twins and Luke. "Snow only comes when it's good. Not yet." She sat down and positioned Sam so he could see his sisters dancing. "Hun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm late."

"You didn't say when you were gon…"

"No," Lorelai cut him off. "I mean I'm late, my thing."

"Thing?" Luke looked at her blankly. Slowly a dawn of realisation flushed over his face. "But you went back on the pill, didn't…"

"I forgot a few with everything that was going on and you know you're so damn sexy and I guess maybe..." Lorelai sighed and looked down at Sam. "I know we said…" she trailed off and pressed a kiss into Sam's hair.

"You feel like you might be…" Luke pointed towards Sam and then lowered the gas so the water decreased to a simmer and crossed round the counter. "You want me to get a test?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I feel off. It could be just the stress and everything but maybe…Is that OK?"

"Ok with me as long as it is OK with you." He lowered into the seat opposite her and gave her a hopeful smile. "As long as it is what you want."

"I want them. Even if it does prove we're insane. I want my family whatever that looks like. One more or ten more or just like this right now. I want our family." Lorelai whispered kissing Sam again. She blinked and shed tears down her cheeks. "Luke, what if she…I don't want her to be sick."

"I know," Luke shuffled forward in his chair. He ran his forefinger along her forearm that was clinging tight to Sam. "She will be OK."

"Don't say, she's Emily Gilmore. It will get anyone." She took a shuddering breath. "I don't want my Mom to die."

Luke nodded and leaned forward so he could wipe away her tears. "We will do whatever we need to do but right now we wait for the tests."

"Tests," Lorelai breathed. She forced a smile on her face. "Maybe we'll get good results, this family has always been good at taking tests."

"Yeah," Luke nodded again. He glanced over his shoulder to check the twins where still occupied. "You really think you might be?"

"Look how proud and eager," Lorelai smiled softly at him, her cheeks relaxing into a natural smile, the tension diminishing around her eyes. "We keep finding ourselves here," she kissed Sam's crown again. "I think even though we thought we were done, we want what neither of us had."

"A big family."

"To poison the world with our babbles and rants," Lorelai smirked at him. Her eyes shifted focus past him as the music died down in the living room. "I like our lives full and busy. And if…"

"What will be will be."

"How very zen master of you."

"I get that from you," Luke pointed mock accusingly at her. "Let's just take the test and you know day by day."

"Day by day." Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Hey Beautiful girls!"

"Hi Mommy," Willow skipped over and fixed her with a serious expression. "Is Granma still poorly?"

"Granma is still poorly yes," Lorelai kissed Willow softly.

"But the dockers are making her better Mommy," Kitty pushed her way in between Luke and Lorelai and started trying to climb onto Luke's knee. She smiled in satisfaction when he pulled her onto his lap and wriggled to get comfortable.

Lorelai nodded, not wanting to make a statement that might turn out false. "Did you have fun today with Hannah?"

"We dressed up. I was a nurse." Willow told Lorelai proudly. "I practised for Friday."

"Friday?"

"Dinner." Willow frowned slightly. "I gonna look after Granma."

"You wanna be her nurse?" Lorelai smoothed down Willow's hair and smiled warmly.

"Yup or a painter. I drawed lots of pictures for Granma so I can give her them to make the room pretty and then I can kiss it better and be a good nurse," Willow nodded #, her face pulled into one of pride. "I like looking after people."

"That's a good thing to like," Lorelai rubbed Willow's arm. "How bout we all go wash up while Daddy finishes making the dinner."

"OK," Kitty nodded looking back at Luke. "It smells good Daddy."

"Thanks Kits," Luke helped her down from his knee.

"Mommy?" Kitty bounced on her toes slightly. "I wanna be a food judge. We knows lots of people who make good food."

"We do." Lorelai waited a beat for the twins to step out of her way and then stood, settling Sam on her hip. "Lots and lots of good cooks."

"Daddy's the bestest cook." Kitty grinned at Luke and then pivoted excitedly. "I gonna wash my hands."

"With soap," Willow nudged her sister. Kitty poked out her tongue and Willow giggled and bounced on her toes. "Kitty's a silly sausage."

"A silly sausage?" Lorelai chuckled. "Where did you hear that?"

"I readed it Mommy. It's in a book. There was a silly sausage named Sammy," Willow recited.

"Then Sam is the silly sausage," Kitty pointed at her little brother. "I'm a little ninja cat," she posed dramatically.

"I see," Lorelai shooed the twins towards the door. "I think you're all fabulous."

Willow preened, fluttered her eyelids. "I gree Mommy."

"Me too," Luke ran his hand across Lorelai's shoulder, "and one more would be good."

"One more what Daddy?" Kitty asked curiously, pausing momentarily from her ninja poses.

"I thought you were washing hands," Luke raised his eyebrows at her. Kitty gave him an impish grin and then skipped off towards the door. "I'll shut up."

"Perhaps good idea."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory glanced at her cell phone, she was waiting for a phonecall from her Mom to tell her that Emily had come home. The conversation they had had last night, was that Emily's surgery had happened and she was being kept in overnight. After the weeks of back and forth conversations about Emily and Gigi, not to mention the time together the month before the sudden silence that she had experienced the last two days was disorientating. There was no call, no message, at least not from her Mom or the Gilmore House. There was a message from Dee saying she was getting chocolate milk, a text message from Gigi's new school reminding parents to return some form which was no doubt buried in the mountain of paperwork she had accrued, something from Lane about how she had found an awesome new band and could Rory help her with a referencing question and then a new message from Paris. Not really interested in her own work in front of her Rory clicked on the message and read it briefly "Crap!"

Gigi on the couch behind her let out a gasp and then a giggle, "You said a bad word."

"Yeah I know, don't you say it," Rory pushed her chair back and raced to the window. "Cr…" she pressed her phone to her ear. "Spencer, Paris is coming. No that's this week, her conference is tomorrow through Sunday…Yeah I know…No, she texted me to say she's on route…Oh crap…I think this is her," Rory frowned as a yellow cab came to a halt outside. "I know but she'll find fault…Yeah we probably will…When can you get home?…OK…Yeah You too." Rory closed the call and turned to look at Gigi. Her little sister was staring at her curiously "Paris is here, my friend from school."

"You forgot," Gigi raised her eyebrows knowingly. She raised her book and slid down the couch slightly. "I can be quiet."

"You don't have too," Rory rushed back towards the doorway. "Paris is a little intense, she might ask you lots of questions. If you have enough, just tell me."

"OK," Gigi nodded looking up at her warily.

The doorbell rang and the two sisters gave each other an uneasy look. With a steeling inhalation Rory turned and approached the door. She paused sensing movement behind her and turned to look over her shoulder. Rebecca, the third roommate was coming down the stairs holding her books. "Paris is outside." The young woman on the stairs froze, looked down at her Sociology textbooks and performed an almost dangerous U turn, heading back upstairs to hide. When Rebecca reached the top step Rory opened the front door. "Hi Paris."

"Rory," Paris gave her a beaming smile and stepped in arms raised. "Hello old friend."

"Less of the old thank you," Rory accepted Paris' vice like hug. "How was your flight?"

"Overbooked and staffed by morons," Paris picked up her bag "So is she here?"

"She?"

"The sister daughter," Paris peered down the hallway.

"Gigi, is in the living room. Just go easy, OK," Rory asked hopefully, having to take a step back as Paris marched into the living room. "Come in," she muttered under her breath.

"Hi. I'm Paris" Paris introduced herself bluntly to Gigi. "Rory's best friend."

"Hello," Gigi shrank into the couch and looked warily at Rory in alarm.

"Well she's a cute hiccup," Paris muttered studying Gigi intently. "A reader, that will work with you."

"Paris," Rory folded her arms. "Please."

"Fine," Paris rolled her eyes. "You're lucky kid, this one," she jabbed her thumb in Rory's direction. "Is one of the best people that I know. She's smart, conscientious, punctual…"

"Nice to know I can call on your for a character reference if I ever need one," Rory cut her off. "Would you like a drink?"

"I had coffee at the airport," Paris waved her hand. Looking away and so missing Rory rolling her eyes at the idea that Paris needed any caffeine. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Spencer will get some take out on his way home. It's a school night," Rory gestured towards her book. She looked down as her phone rang. "Sorry Paris I need to get this," she lunged for the phone. "Mom?" Rory ran her hand nervously through her hair. "So she's home…When will…why didn't they…OK…No…I'm not…Paris…No she has a conference and is staying…uh huh…pretty much…Yup…Thanks OK I will…If you hear anything you'll let me know right…OK…Bye Mom," Rory closed the call and sighed heavily.

"Something else going on?" Paris raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"My Grandma had to have an operation." Rory put the phone in her pocket. "That was Mom saying she'd been allowed home."

"For what or are too many little ears present?" Paris pointed at Gigi.

"I can read," Gigi stated loudly and pulled her book up as a shield.

"Why don't I take you downstairs? I just need to grab your towels." Rory spun on her heels and dashed up the stairs. After knocking on Rebecca's door to ask her to keep an eye on Gigi, she grabbed some clean towels from the airing cupboard and then made her way back downstairs where Paris and Gigi were staring at each other. "Here we are, Paris" she coaxed her friend out of the front door and down and round the tight stone staircase into the small apartment beneath the house. "I would have opened the window but it's been so cold," Rory muttered turning the light on and allowing Paris into the space she would be staying for the next few days. "There isn't anything in the kitchen but I wasn't sure what your plans were but if you let me know I can get Spencer to get something on his way home."

"You forgot I was coming," Paris muttered bluntly, dropping her case and then carefully setting her laptop bag down.

"Not that you were coming, just when you were coming. It's been a little crazy," Rory folded her arms. "I was just getting my head round everything and then this thing with my Grandma happened."

"Which is?" Paris studied her curiously.

"She had to have a biopsy. Now it's just a waiting game," Rory ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hmm, you have to wait for the pathology report. No point in panicking until you know what you are dealing with," Paris nodded in understanding. "Easier said than done for lesser mortals. Still, there is nothing that you can do, so you should just try and move on until the report is back."

"I can't just turn my brain off Paris," Rory scowled at her.

"I know that, but just focus on the sister daughter until you get the pathology back."

"Don't call her that," Rory frowned. "She's my sister…"

"No, you're her parent because her parents are jackasses," Paris raised her eyebrows. "I know you have your freakish connection with your Mom and the boyfriend is a help but who are you speaking too about this."

"I'm…"

"Rory. You forget. I know you. With all that you have going on, you can spin out too easily" Paris interrupted. "As your best friend and as a medical professional I am putting my foot down. You have to take care of you. You have responsibilities now. It's not just a case of you might screw your career up, which would be a waste. You have a child to consider. You need to speak to a professional"

"I will be when I have a moment to actually breathe" Rory took a deep breath. "I know all this Paris."

"Well I could never call you dumb." Paris scanned the small apartment seemingly ill at ease now she had said her piece. "When was the last time this was painted?"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hello everyone," Richard greeted the family as he opened the door to the Gilmore Mansion. "Come in, Come in" He took a step back to allow them in and smile softly at the grandchildren. He held his hand out to take the twins coats before letting out a little chortle in amusement. "Willow what an interesting outfit."

"I'm a nurse Granpa," Willow gave him a beaming smile. She held out her coat to him and then stretched her arm to show him the full effect of the pink cartoon scrubs she was wearing. "Mommy made them."

"How nice," Richard looked up at Lorelai with a look of mild confusion.

"I gonna be Granma's nurse," Willow told him. "Oh," she reached for her coat and into the pocket, pulling out a toy stethoscope which she then affixed around her neck, "See."

"I see," Richard smiled waterily at the child. "Grandma is in the living room."

"Uh uh," Lorelai caught Willow before she darted off. "Remember what I said, be gentle. You too," she gave Kitty a pointed look. "Willow," Lorelai called after Willow as the child darted away.

"I will Mommy," Willow called over her shoulder.

"Kay," Kitty shrugged and held out her coat to Richard. "I'm not a nurse but Willow be better than me," she shrugged "We can talk instead," she looked up hopefully at Richard. "You tell me about those fighty people with the swords again."

"The Knights Templar" Richard raised his eyebrows in good humour.

"When were you discussing the Knights Templar?" Lorelai shook her head in amusement while she pulled Sam's arms out of his coat.

Kitty fixed her with a serious expression. "It's cool Mommy but no girls," she sighed dramatically, "Girls would be cool with swords."

"We shall have to search a suitable heroine for you," Lorelai smirked at the concerned look on Luke's face, "but we will keep the swords to foam. Come on, in we go,"

"April isn't here yet," Richard explained, handing the coats off to the maid. "She called to say she had got delayed with her a group project but she will be here shortly."

"Ok," Lorelai nodded. "Is Mom up to this?"

"She wanted to see everyone and she wanted to discuss Rory's birthday for next weekend. She wants the distraction," Richard explained. The tall man flexed his hands slightly, indicating that he wanted to take the baby. Lorelai complied, letting her father lift Sam away from her and rest the baby's rear on his forearm. "Hello Samuel," Richard bounced the baby. "I am very pleased to see you today. And I might actually get to hold you for a long while today. We shall have a nice conversation." Sam responded by blowing a raspberry and Richard chuckled. "I see, well, we should discuss this."

Lorelai smiled sideways at Luke and slowly turned to walk into the living room. She braced herself and Luke's hand came to find the small of her back. "I'm OK."

"I know, just go sit," Luke pushed her lightly.

Lorelai turned the corner and smiled. Emily's hair was back to its perfect style but she was dressed more plainly the usual, in just a loose silk blouse and a shawl. She looked tired but was smiling, engaging with the twins as the four-year olds chattered excitedly at her, explaining the dressing up that Willow was wearing. "Hi Mom."

"Hello Lorelai," Emily looked up but remained sat still.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright," Emily drew her shoulders back and wincing slightly, "A little sore,"

"Can I kiss it better?" Willow asked taking a step towards Emily.

"Perhaps later," Emily smiled weakly.

"Hey guys, why don't we wash hands," Luke clapped his hand. "Dinner will be in a just a little bit." The twins obediently got up and followed Luke out of the living room towards the downstairs bathroom.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Lorelai asked nervously. She grimaced, slightly at the imperious affronted look that Emily sent her way. "I don't want the twins to…"

"I am fine with eating. I just can't raise my arm very high. That should get better in a day or so," Emily studiously refused to look at Richard even with the baby in his arms.

"Hence the shawl," Lorelai gestured towards the cloth around Emily's shoulders.

"Yes. Hence." Emily adjusted the fabric a little. Her eyes narrowed a fraction as she took in Lorelai's expression. "You look happy,"

"Well…" Lorelai shrugged. The doorbell rang and she gave a small sigh of relief.

"I'll get it. That will be April," Richard rose immediately and scurried off towards the door.

"Is he driving you nuts yet?" Lorelai whispered conspiratorially to Emily.

"Yes and Nom" Emily watched Richard until he was away from view. "I just wish the results would come and he would stop fussing."

"He's always going to fuss," Lorelai pointed out. "Did they say when?"

"A week to ten days, it depends on lab time," Emily huffed in annoyance. "You'd have thought they could do it more quickly for the amount we pay. Why do you look so happy?"

"I'm not…I just…"

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai inhaled sharply. "I had to do my own test and it was positive. And I know that doesn't mean anything for definite given what has happened in past but…yeah," she raised her eyebrows, holding her mother's gaze, hoping that Emily would get her drift.

Emily blinked a few times, trying to understand what Lorelai had meant. She raised her head at the sound of Sam chuckle and slowly her face pulled into a smile. "I see."

"So, you know, even if…" Lorelai stumbled over the words.

"Even if," Emily nodded in understanding. "I have a reason."

"Well you have lots of reasons," Lorelai gestured vaguely. "But I know how you like your collection of grandbabies. You need to be around to see the whole set which will hopefully be one bigger. Everything being OK."

"Yes," Emily settled back in her chair with a wide smile. "It's wonderful news, congratulations Lorelai."

"Thanks, I'll keep you posted." Lorelai gave Emily a grateful smile. "You know if you want you can talk about…anything. Just hang or whatever."

"Don't start with hanging again," Emily rolled her eyes. "Hello April."

"Hi Grandma," April rushed over to Emily and gingerly kissed her. "How are you feeling?" The teenager leaned back and looked at Emily apprehensively.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go wash up? We'll be eating shortly." Emily shooed her away. "Lorelai is going to help me."

"Kay," April took a step back, regarding her warily before doing as she was told and moving in the direction of a sink.

"You need help?" Lorelai looked nervously at Emily.

"No, but everyone stops fussing if they think someone else is helping me," Emily rolled her eyes "Richard go put Sam in his highchair and then help Luke with the twins. I don't want my bathroom floor sodden."

"They won't…" Lorelai raised her hands, trailing off as she saw the mischievous look in Emily's eyes. "I get it." She rose from the chair and waited for Emily to stand. She tried to keep her face impassive, trying to ignore the tiny grunt of pain that Emily gave when she stood upright and then forced a smile on her face. "Nothing is going to keep Emily Gilmore down."

"Of course not," Emily shivered her shoulders, drawing her head high. "I'm so happy for you Lorelai."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai offered Emily her hand. She paused as Emily took her hand, her mother squeezing her hand tightly. They held each other's gaze and after the longest moment Lorelai stepped in close to Emily and wrapped her arms loosely around her. "Thank you Mom." She kissed Emily lightly on the temple and then gave a little splutter; the strength of her mother's perfume hitting her with surprising force. "Sorry," Lorelai stepped back sheepishly. "I guess I need to work on that. We're a little out of practice."


	31. Quiet observations

**AN - Thank you guys, yes I know another baby and a big family. I had two plans for this final quater of the story, one with baby one without, when I was deciding which one to use ultimately the with one just felt truer, so fingers crossed you guys like it. 9 chapters to go after this one eek. I'm glad you liked Paris I had to squeeze her in somewhere, hard when she's at Harvard and Rory is in New York. Paola - in terms of the house. The house is Richard and Emily's (bought for ROry) and with everything else going on it's the last thing on their mind about moving somewhere else. It is however something that will come up later on when Rory completes her thesis. :) Anyways on with the show. As ever all my own work so any mistakes are my own. Reviews are always welcome and gratefully recieved, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 - Quiet observations**

"I should of brung it," Willow pouted, folding her arms across her safety straps of her car seat.

"You can make Grandma feel better just by her seeing you, you don't need your stethoscope," Lorelai looked over her shoulder for a fraction of a second before returning her attention to the road.

"Granma's gonna be upset," Kitty muttered, kicking her legs against the back of Lorelai's chair.

"Don't kick my seat Bubba," Lorelai called over her shoulder, turning into the street that led to her parents' house. "Why is Grandma gonna be upset?"

"No Rory, No April, no Daddy," Kitty reeled off seriously. "She likes everyone."

"She does like everyone," Lorelai agreed, pressing the brakes as she drew level with the driveway, "but she knows she will see Rory in a few weeks for Thanksgiving and April and her Mommy are moving house tomorrow and Daddy has to cover for Lane tonight so Lane can cover for him tomorrow so he can help them," She eased the car to a stop in the driveway.

"Are they moving in with us?" Willow asked hopefully.

"No Honeybunch, they are moving to a new apartment in Hartford it's actually not far from here," Lorelai turned the car off and opened the door. She got out and began the operation of getting the children out the car. "Oh hi Dad," she called, noticing her father appear out of the house. She stepped back with Sam on her hip so Willow could climb out and then looked up at her taller father. He was beaming, his face which had been riddled with stress and worry looking ten years younger than it had over the past few weeks. "Dad?" Lorelai looked at him hopefully.

"Hello Lorelai" Richard bent down and lifted Willow onto his hip with a flourish. "What a wonderful day. So cold and crisp. I believe snow is coming."

Lorelai gave an experimental sniff. "Not tonight, but maybe soon," she chewed her lip. "Did Mom get her results?"

"She did," Richard gave her a beaming smile. "Come in, come in, she should be the one to tell you."

"But it's good right?" Lorelai grinned at his demeanour.

"I'll let her tell you."

"Tell us what Granpa," Willow asked subtly fixing Richard's bowtie.

"Your grandmother had some wonderful news," Richard swung the little girl to the floor and took her hand. "Come on," he pulled her round the car and grabbed for Kitty swinging both their arms as he joyfully strode towards the door.

Lorelai inhaled hopefully, her father's mood told her it was good news and the bubble of worry she had been carrying around inside her chest seemed to burst. "Oh Sam," she cuddled the baby to her and then looked at him. Her sage little boy was giving her a knowing but somewhat bemused look. The type Luke gave her all the time. "I think she's OK," the baby babbled in response and Lorelai nodded. "I know me too," She followed Richard across the driveway and into the house. There was music playing, a soft and upbeat tune and the house was warm and smelt different from usual, not just Chanel, furniture polish and cigars. There was a top note of apple and cinnamon. A warm and welcoming smell.

"Mommy!" Kitty came running back towards the door an excited expression on her face. "Caramel apples!"

"Caramel apples!" Lorelai followed the excited child into the living room. On the coffee table was a display made from caramel apples and this was surrounded by all kinds of baked goods and finger foods on a crisp white table cloth embroidered with autumn colours. Spread on the floor was a plastic sheet and there was place settings and cushions on the ground. "What?"

"A floor picnic," Richard explained lifting Sam from her arms.

"A what?" Lorelai blinked back in surprise, watching her clearly joyful mother help Willow out of her coat.

"We're going to eat in here tonight seeing as how it is a special occasion," Richard held his hand out to take Lorelai's coat.

"Eat in the living room!" Lorelai gasped in surprise. Her gasp of shock caught her mother's attention and Emily rose from the chair she was sat in to cross over to her. "Mom?"

"Hello Lorelai," Emily gave her a warm hug. "Come in sit."

"Have I crossed into a parallel dimension?" Lorelai asked allowing Emily to pull her towards the coffee table.

"Oh you are silly, no, we are celebrating. And the twins always tell me how much they enjoy picnics and I know how much you care for Fall foods so I thought we would do something a little out of the ordinary. You can't eat the camembert, but everything else is fine for you," Emily gestured towards the table. "Now sit."

"Mom," Lorelai prevented Emily from pulling away from her. "You saw the doctor?"

"Yes," Emily nodded and gave a relieved smile.

"You're better Granma?" Willow asked eagerly.

"I am," Emily nodded with relief. "Sit, sit."

"Mom," Lorelai squeezed Emily's hand insistently.

"Oh alright, come on. Mommy is going to help me get some more napkins." Emily turned direction and led Lorelai towards the kitchen. "I had what is known as a Phyllodes Tumour."

Lorelai blinked at the unfamiliar name. "It's a tumour?"

"A benign tumour," Emily nodded with relief. "1 in 4 are malignant, but mine was one of the 75% that are benign."

"So even though it's a tumour you're Ok? All clear?" Lorelai held her breath. She frowned slightly as she saw the enjoyment on Emily's face diminish a fraction. "Mom?"

Emily exhaled heavily. "For now, because it was an excision biopsy they took the damn thing out so I don't need any further treatment. However, they can come back. I have to be monitored. But the doctor is very happy."

"That's so great." Lorelai released the breath she had been holding. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, but your father and I were celebrating," Emily raised her shoulders towards her ears in delight.

Lorelai grimaced and pulled a disgusted face. "I'm going to pretend that means Champagne."

"Amongst other things," Emily quirked her eyebrows playfully.

"Mom!" Lorelai cringed and gave a shudder of distaste, "the nausea is still very prevalent right now."

"Oh honestly Lorelai," Emily waved her hand dismissively. "We didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"The diagnosis part, because I never need to know about the other thing with your guys." Lorelai smiled warmly at her mother. "I'm really happy for you Mom."

"Thank you Lorelai," Emily bounced her shoulders in delight. "Now come eat. I'm sure you are feeling tired and all my grandchildren need a good feeding," she tapped Lorelai's stomach. "We have apple sauce and mashed sweet potato for Samuel and I got him this delightful bib it looks like a suit with a bowtie," Emily led Lorelai back into the living room. "He can look just like his grandfather."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke lowered the box to the ground and looked around the small room; with a bed, a desk, a dresser and bookcase, April had just about enough space in her new room to walk up and down. It was too small in his opinion but the building was nicer then the last place that April and Anna had lived and it was in a nicer part of town. April was sat on the floor emptying a box into her bookcase. Luke frowned as he took in the three boxes and one large suitcase. "Is there other stuff in the van?"

"No" April shook her head before giving him a sideways sheepish look. "Most of it is at home."

Luke stared at her for a moment before raising his chin in understanding. April's belongings were at their home in Stars Hollow. "You need me to do anything in here?" Luke asked looking at the small space. "Hang anything?" he frowned, realising that there was nowhere to actually hang anything. "Pictures" he stumbled trying to make it look like that was what he had meant.

"It's just posters," April told him softly. "But you can check that he put the bed together right."

"He?" Luke frowned, getting to his knees to check the bed frame.

"Andy, Mom's new guy," April grimaced lightly.

"You don't like him?" Luke asked. He hefted the mattress and checked the screws that held the frame together.

"He's fine, Mom's happy but…" she rolled her eyes, "look up sad sack in the dictionary there is a picture of him."

"Bad?"

"Think Kirk but ten years older and has a proper job," April added, finishing with her box and folded it flat. "We're the A team, ahahaha," she made a yokel caricature laughing noise, "coz all our names begin with A, get it?"

"Jeez," Luke rolled his eyes in understanding

"He's nice enough. He makes Mom happy. He tries too hard and thinks I'm seven not seventeen but whatever. It's nice that he spoils Mom, she deserves that. I hope it lasts but it's that new relationship bloom," April dragged the next heavy box over. "How is it?"

"All fine," Luke lowered the mattress. "How did they meet?"

"Her car broke down and he was the mechanic who came to recover her, he fixed her car and offered to take her out to dinner," April sighed softly. "He's nice."

"Yeah," Luke stood and spread the covers back into place. He opened his mouth to say something further but April's cellphone began to ring and she looked at it wantonly. "Jessica?"

"Yeah," April blushed slightly.

"I'll go help your Mom," Luke pointed out the room and then slowly walked away leaving April to take her call. He walked carefully down the short hallway taking in the new apartment where his daughter would spend half her time. It was perfectly ordinary, white painted textured wallpaper with a dark wood stained floor interspersed with heating grills. He peered into the small bathroom, more white, though the bath was missing a shower curtain.

"Up to code?" Anna called with good humour from the living area.

"Nicer then the last place," Luke muttered swinging his arms and trying to look like he wasn't that interested. "You need me to do anything?"

"Just the couch when Andy gets here." Anna studied what was written on a box. "Did she tell you about him?"

"A bit," Luke shifted his weight uncomfortably not sure what he was supposed to ask in relation to her new boyfriend. "Er, you met him because your car broke down?"

"Battery died," Anna rolled her bright blue eyes dramatically. "The perils of having to use AC so the windows don't fog up, but Andy hooked me up with a new one at cost and now I can use the AC and drive above 30 miles an hour. Have you seen the box that says kitchen 2?"

"No," Luke looked around the identical boxes. "Something important?"

"Mugs," Anna held up the kettle. "I packed this safe but it's no good if I have nothing to pour it into. She alright?"

"April? Yeah unpacking her books," Luke swung his arms feeling at a loss of what to do. "Think she's ready for the break from school?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded in agreement. "I know that the school is her gateway to the college she deserves, but I will be pleased when she's out of that place. I'm not sure what is worse, the fact that she was being bullied or the fact they just ignore her."

"I think she can cope with the ignoring bit," Luke glanced over his shoulder, "but yeah, it will be good when she's in a place that suits her." He raised his eyebrows as the front door to the apartment opened and a large bouquet of flowers appeared followed by a short squat man with a kind, round face surrounded by slightly curly brown hair. The man looked at him warily for a moment before looking past him to Anna and smiling widely. Luke switched his attention to his ex and smiled at how happy she looked. "I'm Luke," Luke offered lamely. "April's Dad."

"Andy Gubbins," Andy walked across and offered his hand. "Anna put you to work as well?"

"Yeah," Luke shook the man's hand. "We've got to do the couch."

"That will be fun with that tight hallway," Andy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He let of Luke's hand and crossed the distance to Anna. "These are for you," he gave her the large bouquet and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You want us to do that now, so you can give all these throw pillows a home?"

"Yes please," Anna kissed him back. "While you go do that I will find the vase for these and the mugs so you can have a drink. Keys for the van are there," she nodded to the rental keys on the side.

"I'll get to it," Andy gave a mock salute and smiled widely at her before scurrying out the room.

"I better go help huh?" Luke gestured weakly after the man.

"No comment?" Anna raised her eyebrows expectantly, her lips pulled into a knowing smile.

"He seems nice," Luke offered weakly.

"But?"

"Didn't reckon he would be your type," Luke shrugged. "But," he added before Anna could respond. "He makes you happy right?"

"So far," Anna nodded.

"Then what else is there?" Luke shrugged again. "That's what's important."

"Yeah," Anna smiled at him gratefully. "Now go get my sofa."

"I'll get to it," Luke copied Andy's salute with a cheeky smile. He smirked as Anna rolled his eyes at him. "Mine's a tea."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke walked purposefully into the living room. He stifled a smile as he observed Lorelai. She was in a deep sleep her head back against the couch her mouth wide open and every so often she let out a little grunty snore. He clicked off the tv and she didn't even react. Normally him even daring to change the volume would wake her, but the last few weeks she had become more and more tired and he found her crashing out almost straight after the twins bedtime routine. She had been working at the inn today; her weekly foray into the world of work and she was even more tired than usual. He smiled, studying her more closely. At 8 weeks the new baby was barely perceptible she just looked ever so slightly fuller, and that in itself was not really visible to anyone but him because he was so used to seeing her every day and had every fibre of her being committed to memory. They had had another appointment yesterday and everything was normal. They were scheduled for their first sonogram and so far beyond the usual tiredness and nausea Lorelai was doing well. He was excited and at the same time concerned. They had been through this before and while Lorelai could, as the doctor had joked, be a fertility idol, it wasn't the getting pregnant that worried him. That had never been the problem, it was the staying pregnant. She had had two miscarriages that they knew of and the last one they had only known about because Lorelai had gone to the gynaecologist about going back on birth control. It made him wonder if there had been any others, given how some of her times of the months had floored her so badly and had been maybe a little off schedule. He didn't want her to go through that again. After everything that had gone on the last few months he just wanted everything to be OK.

He lowered himself onto the couch beside her and tenderly stroked her arm. She woke with a snort and a little start. For a moment she seemed disorientated and then her eyes fell on him and she smiled sleepily and rolled over curling herself into him, her leg coming over his and she snuggled into his side falling back asleep. "Lorelai come on lets go upstairs."

"Tired," she mumbled. "Comfy."

"The bed will be more comfy," Luke tried to reason. She barely shook her head, instead making a sort of purring noise and snuggling tighter into him. Luke smiled and continued to stroke her arm. He loved it when she was this sleepy. She was almost limpet like in how close and connected she wanted to be to him. "Come on."

"No," Lorelai grumbled.

"Come on," Luke lifted her off the back of the couch.

"Mean!"

"I know," Luke pulled her standing and led her towards the stairs. Smiling at her. She looked how the twins did when they were this tired, her eyes bleary and her curly hair haphazard around her face. Slowly he pulled her up the stairs, letting her take the rail and use it to help her find her way. Once upstairs he guided her towards the bedroom and pushed her towards the bed. She sagged into the mattress but he caught her before she lay down so he could help her undress.

"Too tired."

"I know," he undid her blouse. "Just helping you put your pj's on." He paused and smiled, the button on her jeans was not done up. His hand hovered over it for a second.

"I'm getting fat."

He switched his focus to her face, her eyes were open a fraction more but they were still laden with sleep. "Our baby is growing."

"And I'm getting fat," Lorelai took her pjs from him. She yawned and stood back up so she could undress. She wobbled slightly and then reached out to grab him to steady herself. She smiled softly and dropped her pjs to the floor, giving up on her task of undressing and instead stepped into his frame and pressing herself against him. "I like your squishy hugs."

"I can always give them," Luke held her tightly.

Lorelai inhaled his scent. "You smell like pancakes."

"You smell like apples," Luke rubbed her back.

"Shampoo and all I could eat today," Lorelai nuzzled her face into his neck. "Sick, yuck!"

"I know, come on let's get into bed," Luke made to pull out of the hug but she held tight. "Lorelai!"

"No," she shook her head. "Stand, hug."

"Ok," Luke shook his head in amusement and just kept holding her. "Hug."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory frowned, she read the sentence again and shook her head in confusion, wondering what in the hell she had even been trying to say. The point was a convoluted circuitous mess. With a sigh she highlighted the passage in yellow and read the passage below in a case it illuminated what on earth she had been trying to summarise. Beside her Gigi was working on her own homework, a worksheet that the little girl seemed to be powering through. Opposite, Spencer was working on his laptop, the keyboard clacking away as he worked on the report he had due. A weird family moment lost in work.

"Rory?" Gigi whispered beside her, lightly tapping her arm.

"Yeah Sweetie?" Rory glanced at Gigi while still focussing on her work.

"Do we have popsicle sticks and kitchen roll inners?"

"Do we have what?" Rory looked up at Gigi in bemusement.

"I have to make that," Gigi pointed at the other side of her worksheet, indicating a bizarre drawing depicting some kind of tower like structure.

"You have to make that?" Rory took the sheet and stared at the instructions, her eyebrows rising in alarm. "When do you have to make that by?"

"Friday," Gigi read the instructions on the piece of paper.

"Well, I'm sorry Sweetie we don't have that stuff here right now but we can get it tomorrow and make it tomorrow night," Rory assured Gigi rereading the instruction.

"Ok," Gigi gave a relieved smile. "I can't do anymore then, can I get down and read?"

"Sure," Rory held the chair steadying it while Gigi stood. "Go slow."

"I can do it," Gigi took a hobbling step to where her crutches were resting against the counter and then with surprising speed swung herself along with the crutches to the armchair and nestled down into it. The little girl pulled out three sheets of paper from her pocket and started to eagerly read what was there.

"You finished the chapter for her," Spencer looked over his laptop at Gigi. "I thought you didn't have any time."

"I did it last night when I woke up at two," Rory rolled her eyes. "I wasn't awake enough to do this," she gestured downwards at her thesis document, "but a story to satisfy a seven year old was within my brain capacity. Dumb question. Where do we get popsicle sticks in November?"

"Um…pass," Spencer plucked the sheet from Rory's hand and scanned the assignment. "Even you would have trouble eating this many ice-creams."

"I don't want ice-cream. I have a wedding dress to fit into and going back home definitely put a good ten pounds on me."

"You look good to me," Spencer told her quietly.

"My jeans are too tight. I think my magic metabolism is broken, Mom was the one who has the luck in that respect," Rory groused, smoothing her top down self-consciously.

"You look great," Spencer upped his praise. "It's probably the lack of walking. Your body has gotten used to it over the past few years in New York and lots of sitting and driving plus the extra food, it all just added up. But you look great."

"Nice save," Rory quirked her eyebrows. "I can't believe I've got used to exercise." She lifted her cell phone and tapped _popsicle sticks_ into google and grimaced. "Well that is helpful. Apparently, I can order a box of a thousand and, oh look, the postage and packaging is only 2 dollars less than the popsicle sticks. Is there a Walmart in Manhattan?"

"I don't think so," Spencer shook his head. "Maybe an art supply store?"

"I guess. But where?" Rory looked at the worksheet again. "Like we're supposed to have this stuff lying around."

"Parenting 104 I guess."

"What was 101 thru 103?" Rory reached for her cell phone and tapped out a message to her Mom.

"Diapers and stuff," Spencer chuckled and returned to his work.

"We missed the need for that one I think," Rory read the message that came back in response. "Mom says Michael's. Oh, I think there is one on the way. I can grab what we need after dropping her off and then you can build it with her tomorrow."

Spencer's head jerked up and looked at her in surprise. "Why do I have to build it?"

"You are better at that stuff then me. You actually know how to cut things out without stabbing yourself," Rory gestured her palm towards him to indicate a tiny barely perceptible scar on her palm. "I should get paste too, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded towards her cell phone. "Ask your Mom what she would get."

"I will, now can you google these parenting classes? I feel like I need to take some." Rory rolled her eyes. "I didn't ever envisage having to do this," she flicked the worksheet in annoyance. "If we do it tomorrow will it be dry?"

"We can hairdryer it," Spencer pointed out, "and I already checked out parenting classes. All for babies, there is a bunch of books but it's all about milestones not about our situation."

"You looked, seriously?" Rory raised her eyes from the small screen, and stared at him in confusion "Why?"

"I don't want to screw it up," Spencer admitted softly. "She's already had so much happen, I don't want to half ass it," he scratched his head self-consciously.

"You are not half assing it," Rory told him softly. "You're doing great."

"We both are," Spencer smiled weakly. "Our ability to build popsicle towers notwithstanding." He frowned as he saw Rory's brow crease. "What?"

"Look at all that," Rory showed him the list that Lorelai had just sent along and the additional messages popping up almost consistently with other items that Lorelai suggested for craft projects. "Good thing Francine left us all that money. We know where's it's going now!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stared at the chaos of the living room, trying to piece just exactly the phone was. She could hear it ringing but it appeared to be buried in some kind of collapsed nest fort that the twins had somehow constructed in the ten minutes she had been making lunch. "Where is it. Come on." She reached forward and rifled through the blankets before finding the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Lorelai Gilmore" A soft uncertain female voice came over the line.

"Speaking, Kind of. It's Gilmore-Danes," Lorelai muttered glancing over her shoulder to check on the kids in the kitchen.

"Oh," the voice rose in surprise. "You're a person."

"Last time I checked," Lorelai frowned in bemused confusion.

"No, sorry, I thought Lorelai Gilmore was a design house."

"A what?" Lorelai snorted in amusement. "No Lorelai Gilmore is just me. Well, my daughter too, but less confusing now with the Danes."

"You don't design dresses?"

Lorelai sat down on the arm of the couch a bemused expression on her face. "I do."

"Oh."

"Would you like to start this again?" Lorelai offered with an amused tone. "I feel we've got off track. Hello. This is Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. How can I be of assistance?"

The woman at the other end of the phone laughed slightly. "Hi, my name is Carly Fordana. I'm a member of a string quartet. I was given your name and number by an acquaintance about a dress of yours she was wearing. The quartet is going on tour and I was wondering if we could commission some outfits."

"Oh," Lorelai smiled. "We can set something up. But it's not a design house, just me. What kind of timescale are you looking at."

"We go on tour at the Beginning of January. We were hoping for a couple of dresses each," Carly reeled off.

"8 dresses by the beginning of January," Lorelai repeated with a grimace.

"A bit of a tall order?" Carly asked sounding disappointed.

"Probably, with the other things I have at the moment," Lorelai cast a look back at the kitchen. She rose wary that she couldn't see Kitty. "But could we arrange a meeting to discuss design. If we stick to a similar pattern it cuts time down a lot."

"That would be great," the woman's voice lifted. "Do you have a studio that we can come down to?"

"Er, no I just work out of my house. But if you are free next Wednesday you could come by the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow. We do a great sampler platter which I'm sure you guys would like. I can bring along some photographs of what I can do and we can just have a chat and discuss ideas. See what we can work out. Would that be Ok?"

"Wednesday the 10th November. The Dragonfly Inn. Would 11.30 be OK?" Carly asked her voice brightening further.

"11.30. Did you want the address.?"

"Oh No, it's fine. I just googled it."

"The power of google. I will see you at 11.30 on Wednesday," Lorelai closed the call and then smiled down at the handset. With an amused inhalation she rose from the couch arm and moved into the kitchen. "Ok Beautiful ones, I need some questions answering. One, why isn't someone's bottom on their seat." She looked across at Kitty who was trying to reach the paper towels.

"I got gloop on my hands," Kitty held her hand up to show a slime across her hand. "I sneezed."

"Ew," Lorelai grimaced and crossed over to her. "All that came out your nose?"

"All of it Mommy," Kitty nodded emphatically with a tinge of pride.

"Well let's get that cleaned off," Lorelai grabbed the paper towel and wiped Kitty's hand clean. "Wash your hands again. You need to blow, or is it all empty?" she helped Kitty with the step.

"I think it's all empty," Kitty shook her head experimentally. "What the other questions Mommy?"

"Oh," Lorelai turned the faucet off. "What is the nest in the living room?"

"For snuggle time," Kitty shrugged, wiping her hands on her jeans. "We wanna watch a movie."

"You do?" Lorelai shooed Kitty towards the table. "Well, do you think it can wait till a bit later. I want to go for a walk and pop in to the inn."

"Ok," Kitty shrugged, as she climbed into her seat and started to hastily eat her sandwich.

"You not too sleepy Mommy?" Willow asked, daintily nibbling at her own sandwich. "Daddy said you were very sleepy and not to wake you up."

Lorelai blushed slightly. She took her seat and offered Sam another piece of banana. "I was very sleepy but I don't feel sleepy now, so I am OK." She grimaced slightly as Sam spat out his banana in a gooey mess. "That's not nice."

"It's icky Mommy," Willow shook her head in disgust. "Boys are yuck!"

Lorelai giggled lightly and she and the children fell into a roundabout conversation about why girls were better than boys. With the twins listing all the reasons why they were better than Sam; while Sam just sat there chuckling in delight. Once she had finally managed to get Willow and Sam to eat enough she coaxed the twins into their hats and coats and shoved Sam into his snowsuit before getting the kids out of the house and out into the cold air. "Hold the stroller," she instructed as the twins ran towards the end of the driveway. Together they made their way down the deserted road to enter the Inn's driveway and once they had passed the parking area she finally allowed the twins to let go of the stroller. The twins darted up the lane, running off the energy they had accrued from their lunch. "Come on you two," Lorelai parked the stroller and lifted Sam out so she didn't have to haul it up the steps.

"Can we sit on the swing Mommy?" Willow asked hopefully, pointing at the bench swing that hung from chains on the porch.

"Ok, but you have to stay right there. No moving. I will be five minutes and then we can go see Daddy," Lorelai waited until the twins where seated on the bench. "Stay right there," she held a warning finger. "I will be right back," Lorelai held their gaze for as long as she could before she physically couldn't keep looking at them. "Sookie?" she smiled in surprised delight to find Sookie behind the reception. "Where's Michel?"

"He went to show the handyman the broken towel rail. I was just doing preliminary numbers for Thanksgiving. No vegetarians this year," Sookie smiled at her. "Hello Sam the man. Don't you look cute."

"He looks exceptionally cute. I love winter baby clothes," Lorelai bounced the baby, smiling at him. Her smile widening as she thought about the opportunity for more baby clothes next year. "You want a squadge while I do what I need?"

"What do you need?" Sookie asked grabbing the baby from Lorelai and pulling a silly face at him making the baby giggle.

"To book a table for next Wednesday," Lorelai clicked through the to the dining room booking.

"Richard and Emily?" Sookie glanced at her for the briefest of moments before focussing all her attention back on Sam.

"No. I have some people coming to see me about maybe making them some clothes for a tour," Lorelai made the booking and returned the screen to the one that Sookie had been on.

"That's a thing now that you're doing? I thought it was just for Lane and, you know, the kids." Sookie frowned slightly, her entertaining Sam forgotten.

"It's a thinglet. I made an outfit for Lane, some people saw, a bunch of people have asked me to make stuff and now someone else has asked. It's fun," Lorelai shrugged trying not to look too eager and excited.

"More fun than being here?" Sookie muttered with a hurt tone.

"Different from being here." Lorelai's smile diminished slightly. "It's just a thing at the moment. Nothing really. It's just fun to be creative. You know how that gets."

"I do," Sookie nodded and wrinkled her nose at Sam. "I've made some really interesting spiced cookies for this week. You want to try some?"

"Are they kid friendly?" Lorelai inclined her head towards the door.

"Davey liked them. Martha not so much." Sookie smiled weakly. "Davey devoured the whole pan and then threw it up. Martha only had 3 bites but she loved the rainbow cookies."

"Rainbow cookies?"

"I found these candies online that are like m and m's but pink and orange and other pastel colours. They look pretty in cookies. You think the twins will like them?" Sookie handed Sam back to Lorelai.

"Is the pope catholic? It's rainbows the only thing better is a unicorn," Lorelai settled the baby on her hip. "I'll get them. Rainbow cookies and some milk for dunking please," Lorelai grinned at Sookie and quickly exited the inn to collect the twins "Beautiful ones. Auntie Sookie made rainbow cookies."

"Rainbow cookies." Kitty bounced off the seat excitedly making the chain secured seat swing and Willow cling to the arm of the bench in fear.

"Careful there," Lorelai stopped the bench from swinging so Willow could dismount. "In we go," she ushered the twins into the inn and through to the dining room. By the time she had got them seated Sookie had returned from the kitchen with a plate of her cookies and a pitcher of milk. The twins bounced in their chair in delight and the two adults helped the children secure their sweet treats.

"Are you not eating?" Sookie looked at Lorelai in confusion, "There is one for you."

"I'll save mine for later, or for bribery," she waggled her eyebrows at the twins trying to act normal though in reality it was because she was feeling a bit nauseous and a super sweet cookie would not help the situation. "So are Jackson and the kids coming here for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah," Sookie settled into a chair and then reached to pour the milk into the plastic beakers she had brought out bringing them in easy reach of the twins. "Luke's not opening the diner this year? Babette and Morey booked a table."

"We're going to Mom and Dad's, with everything that's been going on she's arranged a Thanksgiving palooza to celebrate. Rory will come up and we will have a gay old time," Lorelai bounced Sam who reached for a fragment of cookie. "Not for you Little Man." She grinned as the baby stuck out his lower lip. "I know Mommy is a big fat meanie, but I promise I will get you something delicious that you can eat."

"So you won't be around at all for Thanksgiving?" Sookie looked sideways at Lorelai.

"I'll be here the Wednesday and Babette is going to watch the kids for me on the Monday after so I can help with the Christmas decoration extravaganza. You know how I love a good twinkle light and how would I dare miss the annual argument with Michel over tacky or tasteful."

"Yeah," Sookie exhaled with a relieved smile. "Ease your way back in."

Lorelai forced her smile to remain on her face but it faltered somewhat and Sookie's own smile fell and the two women stared at each other uneasily.


	32. In the moment we're lost and found

**AN - Thanks guys, there will be a little more Anna in this penultimate 8th (is that right? 40 chapters and Anna features between 31-35? Ooh spoilers sorry :P). I'm glad you like the idea of Luke and Lorelai having another baby, the thing with the inn felt a bit contrite the other way I had it but with it more sense. It will just be one baby and when the gender is revealed (though 50 50 right) I will be asking for audience participation for name suggestions. I've only got one idea which Luke would never in a million years go for (you can start suggesting from now if you want or wait till you know)**

 **So I feel kind of bad because I leave this chapter on a moment and I'm nt going to have much writing time at all this week because I have an assignment for my course due on Monday. Hopefully you don't think it's too bad but I apologise. Anyways with that said, all my own work so any mistakes my own, thank you for reading, reviews are always welcome, I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - In the moment we're lost and found**

Lorelai ran her hands over her outfit and frowned. The good thing about winter was that the fashion was for thick knitwear which hid a multitude of sins; but this particular sweater seemed to cling in all the wrong places, and she wasn't sure if that was a help in hiding what she was not ready to discuss with the outside world. Deciding it was the best she was going to manage given the circumstances, she moved out of the bedroom and across the hallway into Sam's room. The baby, already dressed, was in his crib, playing with a noise making toy. "Alright Little Man," Lorelai clapped her hands. The baby looked up and grinned at her and raised his arms so she could lift him. "Are you going to come help Mommy with her books?"

Resting Sam on her hip she made her way down the stairs to grab his snowsuit and her coat. Grabbing her purse and laptop bag and Sam's bag she exited the warm house into the frigid icy air and inhaled deeply. It had been snowing for two weeks now and each morning there was a fresh layer of beautiful white powder covering the garden. The driveway was clear, Luke had covered it with some kind of preventative ice grit combo, that he had been overly proud of and so far it had worked. Settling Sam into the stroller she began the short journey towards the Inn, chattering to the baby who babbled back in response. The short walk was over in minutes and Lorelai lifted Sam out of the stroller and trotted up the steps and into the inn. She smiled widely at Michel stood behind the desk.

"No!" Michel hissed looking up at her. "Get someone else to do it."

"I was just going to say hello," Lorelai rolled her eyes and stepped in behind the desk. "You could hold Sam and I can get it."

Michel pouted at her and stomped his foot babyishly before scurrying out the inn and returning moments later with the stroller. "There," he dumped the stroller by the door and stomped back over to the desk. "Why you cannot send him off to the baby minder I don't know?"

"Well Hannah doesn't have any space and he's quieter then Kitty," Lorelai muttered, rifling through the papers that had been left for her. "What does that say?"

"Chanterelle," Michel deciphered. "The name of the paint colour. Does this mean that he will have to be here all the time then?" Michel peered at Sam in distaste. "While he is quiet some of the time he can yell."

"Oh," Lorelai bounced Sam slightly and grabbed for her notes, "Yeah, he…"

"You are not coming back full time, are you?" Michel's eyebrows rose in intrigue.

"Well," Lorelai glanced downwards and then plastered a smile on her face. "I need to talk to Sookie about that."

"Uggh!" Michel rolled his eyes. "Do you and the flannel man do nothing but fornicate?"

"We do plenty of other stuff," Lorelai scowled at him, "but were not saying anything yet, it's still early."

"I understand," Michel gave a shrug that was supposed to look noncommittal but looked anything but. "So what does this mean?"

"It means, I need to have a conversation with Sookie as co-owner," Lorelai tried to bring the conversation to an end.

"As the person who does the work, do you not want to talk to me?" Michel looked at her with a faint air disappointment.

"You want to talk about it?" Lorelai looked sideways at him. Seeing his expression of trying to look like he could care less losing to his eagerness to talk, she nodded. "If you have a few minutes then we can talk."

"I will get Derek or Samantha," Michel gave her a small smile.

With a sigh, Lorelai stepped back into the office and moved over to her desk. She and Luke had had a few disparate conversations about her work situation but he hadn't pushed it, just nodded along with whatever she said which she knew meant he had no real opinion on the issue. When she had decided to step back from the inn, she had always intended to come back, but now, with another baby on the way and the enjoyment she got from being with the kids and having time to be with Luke and be creative, the pull of work was just not there. She had spent the 24 years before the previous year working her butt off and the other aspects of her life were just more important now. She sat down and settled Sam on her lap. Sam cooed, pointing at a blue file above her head and Lorelai smiled. "Yes, we need that."

There was a faint knock and Michel entered the small office. Lorelai smiled at him and nodded at the other chair. "So?"

"So," Michel settled and laid his tie flat.

"The thing we are not talking about yet, has sway, as does the childcare issue. But generally, I've been happier then I have for a while, but, obviously you are the one who has been picking up all the slack and so…" she gestured towards Michel, indicating for him to talk.

"I like being the general manager, it is a position commensurate with my level of expertise," Michel began, preening slightly. "I believe I would struggle to return to how it was."

"So if I come back full time you would look for opportunities elsewhere," Lorelai sighed heavily. "And is the current set up working for you?"

"Yes. Mostly." Michel rolled his eyes.

"Stupid guests?" Lorelai quirked her eyebrows.

"That is a problem with hospitality but no. The weddings. Brides. Yuck. Stupid silly girls with no taste and too much crazy," Michel pulled a face of disgust.

"So maybe I could take the weddings from you," Lorelai suggested. She glanced at the calendar on the wall, they had a wedding maybe once every six weeks, with an increase of frequency in the summer and around Christmas "You'd have to cover them again with…" she gestured downwards "but I'm sure I can work it out. I will speak to Sookie."

"Do not do it today," Michel muttered while he stood up. "She is making her duck with the sauce. It has many processes and she will be in a flapping mood."

"I will pick a time when she is not flapping," Lorelai assured him. "Michel, please don't talk about this with anyone until I've had a chance to talk to her."

"I will lock my lips," Michel inclined his head to indicate the shared vow of secrecy.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey," Rory greeted Lane and the rest of Hep Alien on the step of her New York townhouse.

"Hey Rory," Zack bobbed, clearly uncomfortable beside Lane. "Can we get the key. Sorry but I need to…um."

"They had big gulps," Lane rolled her eyes, giving Zack and Brian an annoyed look. "My husband the man child."

"I need the energy Babe," Zack lamented, reaching to grab the key from Rory.

"I think I will go judge the benefits of the couch or the trundle bed, stake my claim on the most comfortable," Gil smirked in amusement, watching as Zack and Brian raced each other down the stone steps to the apartment below.

"Why don't we let the boys be boys?" Rory stepped back to let Lane into the main part of the house. "So how's school going?"

"Ok, I'm working on my final practical project, that has to be ready for end of January, we present them in February and then I need to work on my final assignment. Getting there," Lane followed Rory into the house properly. "How about you?"

"I'm editing, the final long hurdle to finishing the monster," Rory shot a look at the pile of books on the table. "I've got to do a few other bits once I get it in but yeah, closing straights, albeit my closing straight feels about ten miles long and I only have enough time for 8 miles," She rolled her eyes.

"You'll manage it," Lane assured her. "Where's Gigi?"

"Spencer took her swimming. The physical therapist suggested it for building up her muscle in her leg. I was never one for the pool so he took her," Rory walked towards the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"No I'm good. I have to stop drinking three hours before a performance. Once I'm onstage I can't run off for a bathroom break," Lane followed her and hovered beside Rory while Rory made herself a coffee. "So it's all going OK?"

"I think so," Rory cradled her coffee mug. "We're getting there. She's settled in well with school and she's getting on amazingly with the physical therapy and Ok I guess with the other therapist, but that was never going to be fun. Dee and Rebecca are a massive help, but Gigi is a great kid so we had it easy I guess. Apart from Toys'R'us."

"Toys'R'us?" Lane gave her a bemused look.

"We took her to the store in Midtown to look for Christmas gifts. We told her we would get her one big thing that she could pick. The rest can be books and puzzles and things. And Oh My God, that store is hell and why are toys so expensive? They are just plastic." Rory rolled her eyes. "I used to love going in them when I was a kid but Mom always had this kind of bamboozled jaded look, now I get it. It's just a form of torture!"

Lane chuckled. "What did she pick?"

"One of those kid laptops with the educational games and stuff on, she's really excited about it. And we wrote our letter to Santa and so that has all been duly noted and we're going to go see a mall Santa tomorrow. We're like a perfect holiday Christmas family."

"Hallmark should sign you up for a movie," Lane teased. "So you're good?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rory nodded. She took a sip of her coffee "Bit worried about the wedding but I'm sure it will work out."

"Are you and Spencer fighting?" Lane looked at her with concern.

"No, nothing like that," Rory shook her head. "Just with everything, we're not really doing anything, it's all just fallen to one side and there is stuff to do and I still haven't figured out what the hell I'm going to do when I'm done my PhD."

"Me neither with mine," Lane sighed heavily. "It's cliché but this adulting thing is hard. Just as long as I don't end up in sales."

"But who would shift those whipomatics?" Rory teased, bumping her hip against Lane's.

"Oh the whipomatic is dead baby. Now it's all about the small gadget, your silicone spatula and your microplane."

"What?" Rory snorted in amusement.

"Amazon wish lists are a great procrastination tool," Lane rolled her eyes. "I would be nice to actually buy something off them once in a while, but good for killing time."

"If you really want one I can get you a silicone spatula for Christmas. I was going to get you a drumstick case but if you want to switch," Rory gave Lane a sympathetic smile.

"You're good," Lane scrunched her nose up in amusement before sighing heavily. "I just want it to all be worth it though, all this hard work, you know?"

"I know," Rory nodded, she set her mug on the counter and put her arm around Lane's waist. "We will find something and we will be amazing. But, even if we aren't, we're still going to Paris for when we turn 40."

"France right not…"

"Yes France," Rory poked Lane in amusement. "But we will be staying in the Ritz not a motel or whatever goes for a motel over there because we will be successes!"

"I like that confidence," Lane grinned. There was a loud thud emanating from below and both women looked down at the floor. With a long, resigned sigh, Lane rolled her eyes. "I better go see what they are doing."

"Please no rock and roller trashing of bedrooms," Rory pulled a concerned face.

"I will smack them upside the head if they even dare," Lane started to walk towards the front door. "You know there are days that I totally hear Mama Kim come out my mouth."

"At least things will get done because no one, not even Taylor, would dare cross Mrs Kim," Rory followed her towards the door with a chuckle.

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke looked up in annoyance as the diner overhead doorbell dinged. It was twenty five minutes before closing and he was not in the mood for an argument with someone trying to get a last minute order in, even though he had a sign that stated last order for hot food was 30 minutes before closing. He smiled as he realised it was April. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked as she trudged across the diner with her bag and slumped into a counter stool. It was a Saturday Night that she was supposed to be with Anna and he hadn't expected to see her until sometime later tomorrow.

"Mom is out with Andy. Jessie and her family are having a movie night, they start at 8 and I didn't have time to go home and drop my bag off. Can you take it?" April looked at him hopefully.

"Sure," Luke held his hand out and took the duffle. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok. Long week of school." She gave him a weak smile.

"April?" Luke looked at her knowingly out of the top of his eyes.

"It's just…" April sighed. "It's bad enough being ignored at school, but now, even if Mom isn't working late, he's there or they are going out together, and I'm really happy that she's happy. But, It's kind of what the point of being there, if she's just going to pay attention to him," April smiled weakly. "She's in love," she shrugged lightly. "I get it, it's new. I want her to be happy but yeah, I'm just feeling a bit eh at the minute."

"Always call me…well Lorelai," Luke smiled self-consciously. "She will talk your ear off, much better when the communication bit,"

"It's not talking on the phone, its actual personal connection," April shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"I know it's a long way to come but you can always come to here," Luke frowned, trying to figure out a way to make her feel better. "And you know Richard and Emily will always be pleased to see…"

"I went twice this week," April cut him off, "And to Sniffy's. It's just…"

"Apes?"

"I wish I could be here all the time," April sighed heavily and rested her chin on her palm. "I just don't want to upset Mom. I'm just sick of feeling lonely. My friends are here. Jessie is here. My adoring baby sisters are here and they always want to talk and cuddle. Even Sam is good for a cuddle while I read. I'm just looking forward to getting through this year and going to college because I can just absorb into a world I belong to."

"You belong here," Luke walked round the counter and sat in the seat beside her. "It's the legal thing."

"And I'll be really pleased when I turn eighteen and it doesn't apply anymore," April swivelled in her seat and smiled weakly at him. "I'm going to work up to talking to Mom about it, but when I turn 18 can I stay with you all the time? I know the room is needed and all," she raised her eyebrows knowingly at him, "but I'd much rather be here and be part of something, rather than being out on this limb. Especially as Mom is so busy with work and now Andy. Then I can have a meaningful day with Mom when she isn't stressed from work and we can actually do something nice together."

"We can talk about it if you want. The three of us," Luke assured her. "And as for the other thing, just look surprised OK. And your room is always going to be your room. I'm going to speak to Rory about redoing her attic. Gigi needs a bed and I'm sure the twins at some point will want their own space. I can get two rooms in that lounge area."

"But where would you go to escape the cartoons," April teased him. "She'll be OK as long as she keeps her bedroom bit."

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "I can do stuff with partitions, give everyone their own space."

"You can put mine upstairs," April offered. "That way the little ones are all near to you. We can work it out," she shrugged noncommittedly. "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime, now get going, you're going to miss the start of your movie," Luke gestured towards the door. "You wanna take some pie? I got half an apple still," he looked at the stand.

"That would be great," April grinned at him.

"I'll get a box."

* * *

 **xXx**

Nervously, Lorelai pushed the doorbell of Sookie and Jackson's house. Owing to the shift pattern at the Inn she knew it was Sookie's day off. She hadn't been able to find the right time to talk to Sookie about the new baby and her future role in the inn. Holidays were always a busy time and Sookie was usually deep into being incredibly creative or one step away from paper bagging it. She grimaced slightly as Sookie opened the door dressed in her bathrobe. "Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No. I was just trying to clean Davey's room." Sookie pulled a face. "I figure it's easier to do it before I get dressed because then I don't have to shower twice." Sookie took a step back so Lorelai could come in the house.

"Good plan," Lorelai smiled warmly. "He still taking after Jackson with the interest in the dirt?"

"Oh yeah," Sookie rolled her eyes. "My boys and their mud." Her eyes trailed down Lorelai's torso while Lorelai took off her coat. "This isn't a friend visit, is it?"

"I'm a friend who's visiting," Lorelai grinned and self-consciously held her coat over her arm in front of her body. Seeing Sookie's nervous expression she exhaled. "I do have something to tell you though."

"Ok," Sookie stared at her.

Lorelai looked nervously around the small space they were stood in by the door. "Can we go in?"

"Oh yeah sure, Sorry," Sookie scuttled into the living pivoted and resumed her nervous staring.

"Ok," Lorelai uneasily moved into the living room and picked out the armchair. "I'm going to sit, is that OK?"

"Oh yes, of course," Sookie made a sort of lunging motion towards the chair and then stopped herself. She took a step back and waved her hand at nothing in particular. "Are you leaving?" she blurted.

"No!" Lorelai's eyes bulged, and she shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving. It's um…Luke and I are having another baby, hopefully, if everything stays OK. We're still before the…you know. But I spoke to Michel and well, he figured it out and I need to speak to you about what this means."

"What does it mean?" Sookie wrung her hands. "You've worked while you were pregnant before. You worked when you had the twins."

"And I'm going to carry on working with this one," Lorelai assured her. "But in the pattern, that I'm doing now, the one day a week, plus the meetings and I'm going to take weddings from Michel. So we might get more weddings," she tried to smile but it faltered when she took in the disappointed expression on Sookie's face. "The Inn is operating great, I don't both need to be there and with the kids and childcare and…"

"Your new business," Sookie interrupted.

"It's not a new business," Lorelai shook her head. "I told you it's a thinglet. I've always made clothes for people and now I'm getting paid for it, woo!" she mock cheered and then folded her hands in her lap picking at her cuff "It's not a new business," she repeated for emphasis. "Sookie I took a step back because I felt like I was losing myself in all the craziness of kids and trying to find time for Luke, and I needed to find me and I have. The inn hasn't suffered, in fact our profit margin is up 2% from where we thought we would be. Michel has stepped up and been amazing."

"He has been amazing," Sookie nodded, "but…"

"He said he would leave if I came back full time. As much as he can be a pain in the ass he is too good of an employee to lose. He is so good at the management side of things. We just have to work on the personality and how he speaks to the guests, but, he is really good and…"

"I'd rather have you," Sookie whispered plaintively, her voice childlike. "It's not the same with you not there. You always know what to say and how to lift me."

"Sook, you are the bubbliest person I know." Lorelai smiled weakly. "You can always call me."

"I won't be interrupting your you time?" Sookie griped.

"You can always call me." Lorelai repeated. She sighed heavily. "I know this isn't what we planned, but life has changed so much in the six years we've been open, for both of us. Change is good sometimes, and personally I have beautiful babies and the inn is running more efficiently because Michel doesn't have my flap quotient, he sticks to the brief and gets it done."

"Maybe you should sell to Michel," Sookie muttered childishly.

Lorelai swallowed back her surprise while annoyance rose in her chest. "Is that what you want? for me to sell my share?"

"No that's not what I meant, but we were supposed to do this together," Sookie exhaled heavily. "It is supposed to be our place and if you aren't there, how can it be?"

"Sook, it is our place. We still make all the big decisions together. We have planning meetings every fortnight. We speak to each other at least every other day," Lorelai tried to reassure.

"But you're not there, it's not the same."

"I'm sorry, would you like me to sell my children into slavery," Lorelai snapped annoyed at Sookie's seemingly childish response.

"No of course not, but…"

"I know it's not the same Sookie but things change, life moves on. The Inn is going great. the restaurant has never been busier. Michel is doing a great, great job, his suggestions for advertising have worked well. I don't need to be there every single day. I'm not you. I'm not the genius chef," She tried to placate Sookie.

"Don't patronise me,"

"I'm not," Lorelai hissed her annoyance peaking.

"Yes you are," Sookie pouted.

Lorelai ran her hand across her face. "Sookie, I'm sorry your upset but this is what is has to happen. I'm having another baby, Hannah can't take Sam and the new baby until the twins start school next year and even then, only on the Wednesday because she took on extra kids when we dropped hours. I don't need to be there every day because Michel is great at the job. Now I'm going to go because this is making me nauseous."

"I'm making you sick?"

"No, the baby is making me sick, but being upset is making it worse," Lorelai pushed herself out of the seat. "I'm sorry Sookie."

"But?" Sookie interrupted childishly. "There is a but there, you can't just leave without a but!"

"Jeez," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "there is no need to be like that. I'll talk to you when you've remembered you're not in high school."

"I told you not to patronise me," Sookie bleated.

"I'm not. I'm mad and I'm being mean," Lorelai pushed her way out of the seat and strode to the door. Without saying goodbye, she pushed through the door and slammed it shut. Not wanting to be stood fumbling with her coat she marched down the path and towards town. She knew she was being irrational but at the same time so was Sookie. Out of sight of Sookie's house, she paused to pull on her coat. She chewed on her lip and silently cursed her already surging hormones for how emotional she was feeling. Pulling the puffy jacket around her, she dejectedly walked towards town and the diner where she had left the kids with Luke. The December merriments in the town square did little to lighten her sagging mood and she walked past with her head low. She slipped into the diner. The twins were busy colouring and Lorelai silently made her way to the kitchen. Luke was stood at the grill staring intently at the pancakes waiting for the perfect moment to flip them. She waited for him to make his move before speaking, "Hun," her voice cracked involuntarily and he turned sharply.

"You OK?" He asked softly. He raised his arm.

She slipped into the familiar shape of his body, pressing herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder, "She's mad, we got mean," she sighed heavily.

"It will work out," Luke assured her softly rubbing her arm. "It always does."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory tightened her coat around her, the wind was biting and it made carrying her book bag and laptop all the more arduous; even though the walk was only relatively short. She reached into her pocket as her phone rang. It was Dee and she frowned as she clicked to accept the call. Dee had been a lifesaver for them. On the two days when Rory had to be at Columbia later then Gigi's school pickup, Dee was able to collect Gigi from school. Dee knew when she was due home so it worried her that Dee was calling her when she would be home in about ten minutes. "Hi?" she frowned, she could hear Gigi howling in the background, absolutely screaming. "Dee?"

"Are you nearly here?" Dee gasped down the phone. "Please you have to get here!"

"What's happened?" Rory quickened her pace. "If she's in pain you can give her the…"

"Christopher called," Dee cut her off. The mention of the word Christopher made Gigi let out a screech.

"I'm coming," Rory told her down the phone. She closed the call without saying goodbye and began to run. Even without the cold air she would have been out of breath after a few meters, but by the edge of the park, her lungs were screaming and her hip was aching from her books and laptop bouncing against them. She paused at the crossing, waiting to be allowed to cross and when the walk sign finally appeared she began to run again. The sidewalk was slippery and damp and she nearly skidded over as she rounded the corner of her street. The faint gradient of the street made her gasp for breath even harder. Adrenaline forced her on and Rory ran up the steps to the house. She didn't even get her key in the lock. Instead the door was thrown open by Rebecca, their other lodger, the young woman's face pulled into a look of empathy and confusion. "Where is…" Rory gasped as a glass came flying out of the living room smashing against the wall. "Oh my god!"

"She won't stop!" Rebecca held her hand out to take Rory's stuff. "There was a message on the answer machine and she just lost it!"

Rory handed her belongings over and rushed into the living room. It was a disaster zone, books, cushions thrown all over the place. Dee was on the couch, trying to calm Gigi who was howling like an animal, lashing out and slapping Dee savagely. Rory blinked in surprise. She had dealt with tears of pain and tears of grief. She had dealt with mutterings about not wanting him. She had listened to the therapist that Gigi saw once a week about how the spectre of Christopher would likely have a large impact but she had never, ever seen her sister behave like this. "Gigi?" Rory whispered.

Gigi snapped her head round to look at her. The child's face was bright red and damp with sweat and tears.

"I'm here," Rory approached the sofa cautiously.

Gigi moved with surprising speed, almost jumping or at least her approximation of jumping that she was able to with her still healing leg. Rory caught her and staggered back, trying not to drop the child. Gigi clung to her to the point that it hurt and Rory did her best to support the little girl as Gigi sobbed into her shoulder. She tried to pick out what Gigi was mumbling but it was mostly unintelligible. "Gigi we're going to go upstairs," Rory whispered, kissing Gigi's hair. Awkwardly she made her way upstairs and into Gigi's bedroom. She almost dropped Gigi on the bed, the child now rigid and refusing to let go of her meaning she almost collapsed cumbersomely on top of Gigi and just barely managed to hit the mattress without hurting Gigi. She held her little sister tightly because she was at a loss of what to do.

They stayed locked together for what seemed like hours, the room darkening further and further, as night fully took over leaving them in almost darkness of the orange glow from the city lights. Eventually Gigi's tears stopped and her breathing calmed, but her grip was absolute and Rory was not sure if she could move until Gigi let go. She blinked when the hallway light went on, after a few minutes Spencer appeared in the doorway, without saying anything he moved over to the bed and knelt beside it, his hand coming to rest on Gigi's back. Slowly, Gigi curled away from Rory, keeping one arm firmly around Rory's neck, while with the other she reached out to Spencer, her thin arm curling tentacle like around his and he crept onto the bed. The child still remained silent and Rory looked over Gigi's hair at Spencer, silently having a conversation with him that she didn't know what was wrong. Eventually Gigi drifted away to sleep, her grip losing its fierceness.

"Did you listen to it?" Rory asked quietly, repositioning herself to let blood flow back into her arm.

"He was calling about the meet up," Spencer whispered back and sighed.

Clauses within the guardianship agreement allowed for Christopher and Sherry to make contact with Gigi on a quarterly basis, with Christmas highlighted as a time that he should make an appearance. It was something she had read and then forgotten, the tiny detail lost in a million other things she was trying to get her head around.

"Dee told me what happened. I called the therapist to ask what we should do," Spencer reached across Gigi to stroke Rory's hair. "She said we should have the meeting. We don't know if this reaction is new or it's how she behaved with Francine. She said in not going, we're telling Gigi he is a person to avoid which could impact their relationship later on, should she decide she wants one or if Christopher decides he wants her," he exhaled through his nose, his nostril's flaring in annoyance. "She said she would have a session with Gigi straight after."

"She was beside herself," Rory sniffed, her own emotion beginning to collapse. "I don't want to put her through that."

"We'll do it this time," Spencer tenderly stroked her cheek. "If it really affects her that badly we can get a letter from the therapist to file with the court. See if we can stop them. It's not fair on either of you to have to go through this."

Rory nodded and repositioned herself again so she could study Gigi. "She hasn't eaten anything."

"If she wakes up, we can do her a pb and j," Spencer shifted slightly. "She wants to hang onto us." His hand came up to stroke Gigi's clinging to him. "Let's give her that."


	33. Once upon a December

**An - Thank you so much guys, I know sorry, poor GIgi but hopefully you like where this goes. Paola you are right I completely missed that um, whoops sorry, I need a continuity guy (or gal). So onwards, How about a little festive merriment to tide you over till the big day four weeks. Sorry for the delay. The essay is now in so writing has commenced. As ever, all my own work so any mistakes my own, reviews always appreciated, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 - Once upon a December**

Lorelai smiled down at the print out of the sonogram, it was three weeks old and she kept it tucked in the drawer of the bedside table. Today she reached fourteen weeks and after their appointment yesterday when they had listened to the baby's racing heartbeat, they had decided that they could now tell everyone. Luke had indulged her, 'lets give it an extra week to be sure' but now she felt it was ok to tell people officially. Except of course everyone knew because she looked pregnant, thick and full and she now had this small insistent little bump which had appeared over the last couple of weeks. She had given up on her jeans entirely and resorted to big and baggy wide leg pants and thick chunky knits, which was in itself a giveaway to the oh so observant members of the town who had spent the last week and a half making innuendos and grinning at her and Luke like crazy people. Rory knew because she had had to stop a conversation at Thanksgiving to go throw up. Richard knew because Emily had gone into super protective mode and he had finally picked up on Emily telling her she couldn't eat something; the penny finally dropping when Emily had performed a fairly spectacular leap across the living room to stop him serving her alcohol at Friday night dinner. His wide eyed watery look of excitement had tempered the annoyance she had felt at her mother's overprotectiveness. The only people who didn't know were the little ones. Sam wouldn't understand because what ten-month-old would, so it was really just the twins. She looked down at her shirt, a loud obnoxious t shirt that screamed _baby on-board_ which she had decided was the easiest way to announce to people like Patty and Babette that it was OK to talk openly about the pregnancy. The twins were the last hurdle.

She quickly made her way out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen where the twins were busy eating their breakfast and Luke was cleaning up Sam who appeared to have dumped oatmeal over his head. She watched the little tableau of domesticity in front of her and grinned, her hand coming up to rest on the gentle swell of her stomach. She took a step into the kitchen as Willow spotted her and moved to sit in her chair at the table. Willow's eyes narrowed, her bright blue eyes reading the white words on the t-shirt. Lorelai smiled softly, knowing that Willow would be able to understand the words on their own but not what it meant.

"Mommy?" Willow asked curiously, putting her spoon back into her barely touched oatmeal and narrowing her eyes further. "What's that mean?" the little girl pointed at the words on Lorelai's chest.

Luke turned around from his cleaning of the baby and gave Lorelai a soft smile. "What do you think it means Wills?" he looked at his youngest daughter.

"Baby, like Sam," Willow pointed at her brother. "On-board is boats. Is Sam going on a boat?" Willow's voice rose with uncertainty.

"No, Sam isn't going on a boat." Lorelai shook her head. "Do you remember what we told you about babies before Sam got here?"

"When you had him in your tummy," Willow's eyes narrowed further.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded emphatically. "Do you remember what we said?"

"OOOOHHHHH!" Kitty sounded loudly with understanding, looking up from her oatmeal.

"What?" Willow looked at her identical sister in confusion. "What oh?"

"Daddy gived Mommy another baby to grow," Kitty stated matter-of-factly before she returned to her oatmeal. "That's why Mommy's getting a fat tummy."

"Oh," Willow whispered. She looked curiously across the table, her eyes darting downwards to Lorelai's stomach. "Daddy did you give Mommy another baby?"

"Yes he did," Lorelai beamed at the twins. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes," Willow nodded obediently, her eyes sliding warily across at Sam. "When?"

"June," Lorelai told her. "In the summer."

"Wow Mommy that is long, that's forever away!" Kitty looked at her mildly concerned. "You're going to be really fat!"

"She won't be fat Kits," Luke frowned slightly.

"Well," Lorelai chirped looking downwards.

"Don't start, you look great!" Luke rolled his eyes and hefted Sam out of the highchair.

"No complaints?" Lorelai quirked her eyebrows.

"Not in front of the kids," Luke looked at her pleadingly. "They parrot everything."

"I'm not a parrot!" Willow gave him an affronted look that rivalled one from her grandmother. "Mommy if the baby is in you until the Summer I don't have to do it a present for Christmas do I?"

"No you don't have to get the baby a present," Lorelai assured her.

"Good!" Willow sighed dramatically. "I've got so much to do and just not enough time!"

Lorelai stifled her laughter as Willow proved Luke's point by parroting some commercial she must have seen on the tv. "You've got lots to do Honeybunch?"

"Yup," Willow nodded emphatically. "Lots of colouring," the little girl's face fell.

"I promise I'll look surprised," Lorelai assured her.

"OK," Willow gave a relieved smile before her eyes narrowed a little. "Is the baby your Christmas present from Daddy?"

"Uh!" Kitty squeaked, her head snapping up as she rejoined the conversation. "You're not allowed presents early. You said," she pointed her hand indignantly to the wooden snowman advent countdown that the twins fought about each morning. A wooden face of a snowman where the carrot served as a replacement for a clock hand and instead of twelve there was twenty four. Each morning the twins would both want to turn to the next day, their excitement levels reaching near fever pitched as the big day approached. "It's not Christmas yet!"

"No Bubba, the baby isn't my present from Daddy for Christmas. Daddy gave me the baby a little while ago, but it is really teeny tiny for a little while," Lorelai assured her.

Kitty sighed sadly and hungrily stared at the countdown advent calendar. "Oh, I wish it could be Christmas."

"It's only a little while longer Bubba," Lorelai smiled softly. "Just 15 days."

"I just hope I can stay good for long enough. It's really hard!" Kitty sighed heavily again. "Really, really hard!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai peeked through the Inn's kitchen door and gave a nervous sigh, she had been avoiding Sookie, mainly because each time they spoke they ended up snapping at each other with both to blame in equal measure. She was sick of it though, she missed the banter she had with Sookie when she came into work and just in general and she didn't want to have any nastiness hanging over them as they moved into the New Year. She chewed on her lip and decided on how to make her move and with a steeling breath moved into the kitchen.

Lorelai made straight for the coffee maker in what she hoped looked a nonchalantly way and poured herself a cup.

"Hey!" Sookie screeched almost immediately. "STOP!"

"What?" Lorelai looked at Sookie innocently.

"You're not allowed coffee," Sookie marched across to her and tried to wrestle the cup from Lorelai's hands. "Luke said he would come and rearrange my freezer if I let you and that is not going to happen."

"But I need a…" Lorelai tried to pull the cup closer to her, grinning as Sookie smacked her hands. "I want coffee."

"Well, you shouldn't get so frisky with Luke," Sookie gave a smile of victory as she successfully pulled the cup from Lorelai's hand. "Go over there," she pointed to the other side of the prep table. "Away from temptation. I will get you something you can have."

Lorelai did as she was told with a not so pretend pout on her face. She did really miss coffee, but at least being scolded for trying to drink something she knew she shouldn't be touching, was a better then Sookie being mad at her over her working practices with the inn. She gave the prep guy an impish grin and settled on the stool. After a moment Sookie appeared from the back room with a plate filled with cake.

"Cinnamon apple cake, and chocolate espresso cake," Sookie set the plate in front of her. "Those you can eat."

"Chocolate espresso cake? Sookie you wicked, amazingly, awesome creator of confection," Lorelai grabbed a fork, spearing the cake and bringing it up to her lips and giving an appreciative moan.

"With the added benefit of being lowish sugar," Sookie smirked as Lorelai paused, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"Lowish?" Lorelai mumbled around the fork. Her eyebrows raising in confusion.

"I halved the recipe. I'm worried about the kids having too much sugar and it's better for you," Sookie told her passing her a napkin.

"So I can eat twice as much?" Lorelai chirped. "Awesome!"

"I guess," Sookie giggled. "But try to stick to one. At least Luke won't get mad at me then."

"Luke gets mad at you?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow again. She was trying to think the last time she had seen Sookie and Luke speak. It wasn't very often and even then it only seemed to be in passing before one of the kids needed something.

"Not mad but more Luke like with the grumbles," Sookie turned and added a physalis berry to the plate.

"Who's eating that?" Lorelai looked at her expectantly. "Luke speaks to you to grumble about me?"

"No, he calls up to let me know if there is anything you shouldn't be eating, or if there is something you should be eating." Sookie explained, nervously wringing a dish cloth though her hands, her face indicating she had realised she was sharing something she shouldn't be. "He's Luke, he likes to look out for you."

"He does, my big, soft, grizzly man," Lorelai smiled in fondness. Sensing the moment, she exhaled softly. "Sookie, I'm sorry I got mean."

Sookie's smiled, "I'm sorry too. I was hurt. It was dumb."

"It's not dumb," Lorelai shook her head, "you were right. We were supposed to do this together. I mean we still are just maybe we're not doing it in exactly the same way as we thought."

"I know," Sookie nodded, her face brightening with each moment.

"Normalish service will be resumed when all children are in school," Lorelai looked down. "Or I can wangle more hours with Hannah, but to be honest I probably won't want to do that until this one is a bit older." She patted her stomach.

"Ok," Sookie smiled and then gave a little squeak of delight, "I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I'm not fond of it either," Lorelai told her taking a forkful of the apple and cinnamon cake. "Oh My god Sookie. This is delish. Can I take some home? The kids will love it."

"Of course you can! I also have cookies and brownies and blondies," Sookie reeled off.

"Oh boy Sook. I'm going to need a crane to get around by the time this one gets here," Lorelai shook her head.

Sookie paused and turned around. "I didn't say congratulations."

"Thank you," Lorelai smiled, watching the glimmer of confusion pass across Sookie's face before Sookie's large bright smile appeared and her friend let out a little giggle. "Friends?"

"Friends," Sookie nodded resolutely. "I'm going to get you those cakes and because Luke will kill me I'm getting you vegetable soup." Sookie shook her head as Lorelai let out a groan of disgust. "No, that's how it has to be. I give you lots of cake I have to give you veggies!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hello April," Emily stepped back holding the door so that April could enter the Gilmore Mansion. "How are you?"

"Cold," April smiled softly, stepping in and unwinding the thick chunky scarf she had wrapped around her neck. "I think we're expecting more snow tonight."

"Did you not drive?" Emily peered out into the empty driveway.

"It's only a fifteen-minute walk from the apartment," April shrugged her coat off.

"In the dark?" Emily's eyes widened closing the door to the cold. She looked the teenager up and down. "April that's not safe!"

"I wasn't wearing my earbuds, my music. I walked on main roads that are well lit and I carried my keys," April held up her bundle of keys that she then tucked into her bag.

"Why would carrying your keys make it safer?" Emily looked at her incredulously, her concern passing into confusion.

"Well, if anything was to happen you can scratch them in someone's eyes. It's like a permitted self-defence, because it's something normal you would carry. I mean with that many keys I could probably take someone's eye out," she gave Emily a bright smile.

Emily pulled a face in disgust. "My goodness what a thought. Now come in and sit by the fire to warm up."

She led April through to the immaculate living room and settled into her seat "Your mother is working again?" she gestured for April to sit in the couch beside her.

"Yeah," April sighed despondently and sank into the couch, "No grandpa?"

"He's at his faculty function," Emily waved her hand dismissively. "I thought we would be devilish and have cheese fondue. He's not allowed cheese, though I know he sneaks it at work and given how cold it is I thought we might splurge a little. Julia is preparing it. It won't be long. Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'll just have water when we eat," April looked across to the perfectly laid out dining room table.

"So," Emily clasped her hands on her lap studying the seventeen-year-old. "How was school?"

"Same old, same old. I'm looking forward to tomorrow when we break up," April tensed her shoulders. "I'm looking forward to being done. I just want to know if I got into a college, any college. I hate waiting. I'm not going to hear until like end of February or maybe March and that is such a long time to not know!"

"It's such a dreadful time. I know Rory was very worried but she got into 3 wonderful schools and I'm sure you will do likewise," Emily smiled indulgently at April. "Do you have any plans for the holiday?"

"Spend as much time in Stars Hollow as I can. Mom's super busy. There is no point in being in Hartford," April told her picking at the hem of her jumper. "Grandma, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask,." Emily raised her eyebrows expectantly. "What is it?"

"I'm going to ask Mom if I can live with Dad and Lorelai after my birthday. My friends are in Stars Hollow and there is always someone to be with. Dad is going to help me talk to Mom, but I want to come up with suggestions for Mom of things we could do when we do meet up on her days off. So we spend meaningful time together. But all I can think of is coffee because the other stuff I like to do is museums which she finds boring and she likes shopping which I hate and then there are movies when you don't talk. You always know great places to go and things to do and I just wondered if you had any ideas of things I could suggest?"

"Oh," Emily looked at her with thought filled surprise. "Well, if you want to go out, I would suggest something like a manicure. I always find that enjoyable and I like to take Rory for a little bit of girl time when she's up." She regarded April, taking in the way the teen was shifting subtly from side to side. "Are you worried about talking to your mother about this?"

"It gets so…" April fumbled for the right word. "It's always so contentious," she pulled a face. "It always has been. I just hate sitting in our apartment by myself. I need to do more than just study."

"I understand," Emily nodded looking across at the dining room as the maid brought out the fondue set. "I've told you you are always welcome here. Your grandfather and I love your visits. We shall miss you dropping in when you are away at college."

"Yeah," April blushed and rolled her shoulders self-consciously. "I'll miss it too."

"In fact, if you would like," Emily fiddled with her watch nervously, "on the weeks when you are living in Hartford. If you don't want to be alone why don't you come here. I'm home by four thirty, your grandfather by five, you can study and then have dinner, we can keep each other company."

"Every day?" April looked at her surprised, her shoulders relaxing and her eyes lighting up.

"Whenever your mother isn't about and if we don't have a function, though those are less these days." Emily smiled at her. "We can discuss the week coming each Friday night dinner."

"That would be great!" April beamed at her.

"Excellent," Emily got up with a flourish. April stood a second later and hesitated for a moment. "April?"

"It's nothing," April shook her head, looking down at the floor. She wrinkled her nose and tipped her head her face fluttering with different emotions.

"No, Honey it's not, what is it?" Emily touched April's elbow, studying the teenager solemnly.

"It doesn't matter," April gave her a weak smile.

Emily pressed her lips together and frowned. "I'm sure it does, but if you don't feel like sharing now, you can tell me later," she squeezed April's arm and then looked towards the dining room. "Now come, let's eat before it ends as a congealed mess."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory exhaled in relief. Spencer put the car in neutral and she stared up at her family home. The ride from New York had been long, hampered by the great festive getaway and Gigi requesting bathroom breaks. They thought they had been smart by leaving on the Thursday, Spencer had taken a half day and tomorrow off to try and beat the rush, but it seemed like everyone else had had the same idea too. It was 8pm and they had left at just after 1, She was exhausted, Spencer was too. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Gigi was asleep, her blond hair across her face, her head tipped forward.

"Go say Hi to your Mom," Spencer whispered, "I'll bring her in."

Rory smiled gratefully and leaned across the centre console to kiss him softly. She sat back and then prepared herself to climb out of the warm car into the cold Connecticut night. Slinging her purse over her shoulder she almost bounced up the porch steps. The door opened before she reached the top step and Lorelai beamed out at her. "Hi Mom." She raced across the porch and threw her arms around Lorelai, hugging her tightly.

"Hi Kid," Lorelai whispered softly, holding Rory equally tightly. She pressed a kiss into Rory's temple.

After holding the hug for a moment longer Rory stepped back and regarded her mother, taking in how different she looked from Thanksgiving. "You look great Mom."

"Round, young, virgin, with maybe not so young and definitely not a virgin," Lorelai smiled, her eyes crinkling with delight and she ran her hands over her blossoming stomach. "I think the Christmas cookies might be helping with the chubbiness." Lorelai looked past Rory to Spencer who came up the porch with Gigi in his arms. "Poor Cutie, trip took it out of her."

"Yeah," Rory tenderly rubbed Gigi's back. "It was a long ride."

"I'll take her up," Spencer slipped past them and started up the staircase hesitantly, not really able to see where he was going.

Lorelai closed the door behind them and watched him go before squeezing Rory's hand. "Come on, coffee."

"Can you have coffee?" Rory allowed her Mom to lead her into the kitchen.

"Not exactly, you can have it. Luke has allowed the dreaded caffeine into the house in because he figured seeing as we have the whole hoopla going on on Christmas day, that someone might want the black rot. I shall just sniff wantonly as you partake," Lorelai pushed Rory towards the table and then scurried around the counter to the coffee maker.

Rory sat down heavily at the kitchen table and watched her Mom moving around the kitchen in a happy unhurried manner. Just watching her made Rory feel better. Just being home was balm to the trying few days she had had.

"So," Lorelai looked at her across the counter. "How'd it go?"

Rory sighed heavily. "It was awful. She just sat there. She didn't say anything, and we were at this table in the middle of this restaurant and it seemed like everyone knew it was awful and awkward. I felt like I kept getting looks of sympathy and the waiter was doing that hovering thing, like he felt we needed help and then this other waitress appeared half way through with a colouring sheet which looked like it was from MacDonalds or something. And Christopher just kept talking as if everything was fine. He just kept talking, bragging about Jasmine this and that and they've gotten a puppy. What even happened to that one he and Sherry got anyway? We only had cake because of her appointment with Dr Meyers. But it was the longest forty minutes I think I have ever experienced in a supposedly nice situation."

"She didn't say anything?" Lorelai walked over to the table, she trailed her hand comfortingly over Rory's shoulder and set the mug down on the table.

"She said one thing. 'it's Gigi'," Rory exhaled heavily. "He kept calling her Geeg and me Kiddo."

"Well that's not patronising at all," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "And what did the therapist say?"

"That Gigi is rejecting him. That she is confused why she has to see him now she has a proper family. Apparently, that is what she calls us, her proper family," Rory took the coffee mug and sipped the bitter liquid. "On the way up here, she was so excited. She kept saying, 'we're going to see my family. I can't wait to see my family'." She lowered the mug and smiled weakly at Lorelai. "We're going to speak to the lawyer, see if there is anything we can do. It's upsetting to her and I don't want to see him. In fact I never want to see him again and I don't want to hear about him and I don't want his money or anything. I just want to get on with our lives without the spectre of him."

"Oh Babes, I'm sorry you both had to go through that," Lorelai lovingly stroked Rory's knee in an attempt to offer some form of comfort. "She kept saying my family?"

"Oh yeah, and not just about us going up to see Alan and Sheila after Christmas. On and on about how she's going to see her cousins and she's so excited about getting a new one," Rory nodded at Lorelai's stomach. "She may even get over her fear of touching the belly."

"How about you?" Lorelai smirked.

"Not so much," Rory peered at Lorelai's gently rounded middle and pulled a face. "But you're good?"

"I'm good, everything is A OK. We get our gender sonogram after Christmas…"

"But your already expansive gut is telling you?" Rory teased lightly.

"Girl," Lorelai looked downwards. "I cannot get enough of apples, and I just feel like there is a difference in how I felt with Sam. This feels like how I felt with you, just without all the drama," she smiled at her stomach and the looked up at Rory, her smile widening. "I think Sam is the token boy for Luke to be able to play ball with."

"What about Kitty?"

"Not interested in team sports at all. She has to share the glory," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I think she likes to be in the spotlight because with everything else she has to share with Willow. She's really good at her gymnastics, if you can call what four year olds do gymnastics and Patty is going to add a karate class in the New Year."

Rory gagged on her mouthful of coffee and looked at Lorelai incredulously. "Miss Patty is going to teach karate?"

"No," Lorelai chuckled, "She's letting Joe Maskell's son use the space. He's sixteen and using it as something for his college application so we get two years out of it. In return Joe is doing all the work she needs to the studio."

"What is Luke going to do now he won't have to fix what is broken over there," Rory sniggered knowing what was coming.

"Oh he's never going into the building again. Miss Patty is already teasing him extensively about how nice his backside is," Lorelai giggled, she reached across and took Rory's mug from the table, taking a guilty sip. "Oi, nectar of the gods!"

Rory teased the mug out of her Mom's hands. "And how is Luke taking this?" Rory turned and set her mug out of Lorelai's reach. "I think he secretly likes the attention."

"Oh he does. He's very pleased about his backside being desired seeing as he is now mid-forties and screeching towards fifty, Kirk's words that he will not let go, but of course he must grump about it," Lorelai smirked.

"But of course," Rory giggled. She inhaled deeply and smiled at her Mom in relief. "Five minutes and I already feel better."

"I am the magic Christmas fairy who makes everything better," Lorelai trilled, waving her hand like a mock wand. "We have more cookies if you want."

"You didn't eat them all?" Rory grinned knowingly.

Lorelai poked her tongue out. "I saved some special for my daughter, after she travelled on that long and dusty road on her little donkey."

"My car is not a donkey!"

"It's grey," Lorelai teased. "Luke's going to bring you guys burgers when he comes home. He shouldn't be long."

"My car is silver," Rory mock pouted, "and a Luke burger is just what the doctor ordered."

"You'll need your strength, trust me," Lorelai inhaled deeply. "The next few days are going to be crazy!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stirred, sensing something near her that wasn't Luke. Sleepily she peeled open her eyes. One of the twins was hovering over her, the child's nose a fraction of an inch away from her own. She gave a shriek of surprise.

"What?" Luke sat up blearily. "You OK?" He grunted slightly taking in what was going on. "Wills what are you doing?"

"It's Christmas" Willow whispered excitedly, she planted a kiss on Lorelai's nose and then tried to scramble onto the bed.

"Be careful with Mommy," Luke grabbed the child and lifted her over Lorelai before gasping. "It's four thirty Willow."

"Four thirty?" Lorelai groaned, dropping her head into the pillow in exhaustion.

"But it's Christmas," Willow chirped excitedly.

"I know but not till a bit later," Luke forced Willow into the bed. "Come and lie down."

"Snuggles," Lorelai mumbled, rolling over onto her other side and putting her arms around Willow, holding the child tightly in a hope that it would make her be still. Willow obediently curled into her, nestling her head against Lorelai's chest. Lorelai smiled pressing her lips into Willow's hair and drank in the strawberry scent that came from the kids shampoo they used. In no time at all she easily slid back into sleep.

After what felt like only moments she was woken by kisses on her cheeks and she peeled her eyes open so she could quietly tell Willow to go back to sleep. Instead she found Kitty kneeling beside Willow, the twins identical in their excitement while Luke was sat trying to negotiate the children's stockings and Sam who was wriggling trying to get to his sisters.

"It's 6.30," Luke told her softly, giving her an apologetic smile.

"It's Christmas Mommy," Kitty lunged and gave her a big kiss. "Santa's been!"

"He has!" Lorelai eased herself to a seated position and smiled widely. "Does it look like you've been good?"

"Yes" Kitty's eyes widened, sparkling in excitement. "Presents!"

"No coal," Lorelai reached and pulled Kitty close to her. "Aren't you lucky?" She giggled slightly as she took in how Kitty was almost straining to sit up. "Can you contain your excitement?"

"Only just," Kitty told her honestly. "Please Mommy can I see what he brung me?"

"Oh, go on then," Lorelai released her hold on Kitty. The child bounced across the bed with rapid speed making Luke jump back slightly in alarm, turning his body to protect Sam while the twins grabbed at their stockings. "Easy," Lorelai counselled. She held up her arms to take the baby from Luke. "Hello Little Man, Happy First Christmas," she kissed his soft chubby cheek and then sat him in her lap. Sam babbled excitedly, raising his hand and pointing at the twins. "They are, aren't they? Silly sisters."

"We not silly Sam, we're excited," Willow sat back. She looked down at the present in her hand and then put it back on the bed, crawling haphazardly over Lorelai's legs to flop down beside Sam and tickle his belly. "Don't worry, you'll unnerstand when your big."

"Hhhh," Lorelai sighed and cuddled the baby closer to her. "When he's big."

Willow giggled and rolled over onto her back. "We's not allowed to get big."

"You can, Mommy just doesn't like it," Lorelai tickled the small slither of exposed skin on Willow's belly where her top had rolled up. She grinned as Willow let out a chortle of laughter. "But she likes that giggling,"

"I don't," Willow rolled off the bed and ran down to the bottom of the bed so she could reclaim her stocking. "I don't like tickling."

"You have to be ready for the Ticklemonster."

"Yay!" Kitty bounced excitedly. "I wanna play with Grandpa in the snow. You think Granma will let him?" She crawled up the bed holding one her new toys to show Lorelai. "Mommy this is the bestest one?" She held out some wooden fruit that where held together with Velcro so it could be pretend chopped. "I can practise cooking for when I help Daddy. Then maybe he let me chop for real!"

Lorelai stifled a smile as Luke's smile dropped and his face visibly paled at the thought of Kitty having a knife. "Maybe Bubba but that is for Daddy to decide."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke opened the door to the house and stepped back to allow his in-laws in. He raised his eyebrows at the sheer number of boxes and bags they were carrying and looked past them to the car to see the trunk was still open and still full. "Hi," he nodded briefly. "You want any help?"

"GRANDPA!" Kitty shrieked, racing into the hallway from the living room. "Come see." She grabbed at Richard's hand. "Gigi got a puter with games. It's really cool, come see come see."

"Kits let them take their coat off," Luke tried to disentangle Kitty from Richard's hand. "Let them get in, they still got to unload the car."

Kitty seemed to suddenly notice the presents and squealed in delight. "Put them by the tree," she pointed into the living room. "Daddy said we not allowed to open nothing else until Uncle Buddy and Aunty Maisy get here," she shot a disapproving look at her father and gave a heavy sigh. "They not getting here till 5," she held out a splayed hand to indicate the number five. "That's forever away."

"It's not that long and you got all these great presents so far that you need to appreciate," Luke pushed her towards the living room. "Sorry," he offered lamely to Richard and Emily. "You want me to take something?"

"Richard why don't you take these in and see about the children's game. Luke can help me with the rest of the gifts," Emily set the bag she was holding on the floor and with a soft smile turned towards the front door. She hesitated for a moment, looking expectantly at Luke before striding back out into the snow, down to the car.

Luke followed his mother in law, his shoulders tensing in response to the frigid air. "I can get those Emily."

"I'm fine to take them," Emily called leaning into the trunk and coming out with several more gift bags. "If you take the large box. That's for Sam. I gave April's presents to her yesterday, she was a great help with the wrapping."

"She was with you all day?" Luke asked, leaning into the trunk and hefting out a large heavy box.

"She was, we dropped her home on our way to the function we were attending. Anna was home so she wasn't by herself. I hope the twins weren't too upset about missing Friday Night Dinner" Emily gave him a knowing smile. "Or were they too busy tracking Father Christmas?"

Luke rolled his eyes and rested the heavy box on his feet so it didn't get wet from the snow. "They are even more excited than last year."

"Enjoy it, Lorelai was seven and devastated when she found out the truth." Emily sighed somewhat sadly. "I could have quite gladly killed the person who told her. A friend's father. She was truly devastated it took…"

"What's truly devastated, not dinner?" Lorelai called trotting down the porch step, folding her arms around herself to ward off the chill.

"You should have a coat on," Luke gave her a concerned look.

"Do as I say not as I do," Lorelai patted his arm. "Wow Mom, you went all out again," she pawed at the present resting on Luke's feet. "I'm taking from the train wrapping that this is for Little Man?"

"It is," Emily's smile faltered slightly. "You really shouldn't be out without a coat."

"Oh boy," Lorelai waved her arm. "I'm fine, so come in. Also fair warning, Gigi and Rory baked cookies, they are really bad, so avoid them. You didn't answer my question."

Emily looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, you were truly devastated when you found out about…" she trailed off as Willow appeared in the doorway, "a certain someone's existence."

"Ah!" Lorelai raised her chin in understanding. "The end of innocence," she turned. "Don't come one step further. You have no shoes on, your poor tootsies will freeze!" she pointed accusingly at Willow, though the big smile on her face showed she was not angry.

"I wanna give Granma Christmas hugs," Willow told her bouncing excitedly. "Hi Granma!"

"Hello Precious," Emily smiled. "You can give me hugs inside."

"Ok," Willow turned and skipped across the porch performing a near perfect pirouette in the doorway.

"Nearly," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You want me to take something?"

"I want you to go inside in the warm." Emily gave her a mildly annoyed look.

"Alright, alright I'm going," Lorelai waved her hand dismissively and scurried towards the porch.

"Honestly," Emily rolled her eyes. "She must take care of herself."

"She does," Luke shrugged and then gave a defeated sigh. "And I try…"

"I never said you didn't," Emily interrupted him, she patted his arm. "You take wonderful care of her. She just gets so…"

"Excitable, exuberant, crazy," Luke offered with a smile, it faltered slightly as he watched Lorelai go to lift Willow and then stop herself at the last moment, instead resorting to crouching down and cuddling the child to her. He jumped slightly as Emily patted his arm fondly and he felt his cheeks burn slightly.

"You're a wonderful father and husband." Emily offered softly. "Not that you need telling." She shimmied her shoulders. "We should get in. The children, in which I include Lorelai, will be in danger of exploding with excitement."


	34. Self Imposed Conditions

**AN1 - Thanks everyone. Yeah a little Christmas fluff a few weeks early. Apart from this next chapter the story will be getting happier from here on in, we're on the closing straights my friends. Six months of story timeline left! Chapter 34 or 40 so nearly there. Though not without it's dramas ;) I'm glad you like the April and Emily relationship, it was one of those not planned things that has developed and I really enjoy. 52shari - I know what you mean though timelinewise it is five years of different character development, those grandbabies have smoothed her out :) though she still has her moments. Paola - I did originally write it as the meeting with Chris, but one I hate writing him and two it spoiled the tone of the chapter so I reframed it as a conversation between Lorelai and Rory, it just seemed to work better that way and with Rory being in New York I miss those conversations so it was a chance to shoehorn one in Hopefully it worked :). Thanks for all the great feedback guys I'm so pleased you enjoyed it. Heres the next one. As ever all my own work so any mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 - Self Imposed Conditions**

Lane gave a growl of annoyance and signalled to the technician to stop. Angrily, she shifted forward and hit the intercom that connected through to the recording studio. "ZACK!"

"What Babe?" Zack looked up at her with a dopey grin.

"Will you play it as written," Lane hissed angrily through the microphone.

Zack blinked at her in confusion. "I am."

"No, you are rushing the pauses or missing the pauses completely." She got up and slipped out the booth and into the recording space. "Please Zack. I've only got about 5 minutes to get this down because Emerson will be here any minute to record the violin." She leaned over and scribbled something on the music score on the stand.

"Who's Emerson?" Zack frowned, watching her bemused.

"She plays violin. I traded me playing drums on her track for her playing violin on mine. See," she stepped back and pointed to where she had scribbled to make the pauses super obvious, showing him exactly what she meant by the symbols. "and 1,2,3,4," she counted out the tempo indicating what she meant. "Please Zack. I've got no time to get this wrong. All seniors are trying to get in here. I don't have another chance to get the tracks laid down. I still have to mix it and I have no time to mess up."

"Ok Babe," Zack nodded, staring intently at the score, "so, 1,2,3,4," he repeated her tempo. "I got it."

Lane gave him a pleading look and then dashed up the steps into the booth. She settled into her chair and nodded to the technician to go. Zack began to play and with a sigh a relief she realised her husband had finally understood what she meant.

"Sounds good with the pauses."

Lane jumped in her seat and turned to look at the doorway, "Professor Marks."

"Julian, please Lane, I'm not your professor now." The man smiled at her. He tilted his head listening to the music that Zack was playing. "Your final piece?"

"Yes Pr…Julian," Lane nodded. "The guitar track."

"And the guitarist?" Julian pointed through the window.

"My husband, he's self-taught, he reads music but not all the symbols," Lane tried to explain. "He…um…started out copying off the radio."

"How many a great player starts. Does he play just for fun?" Julian asked flicking open his cell phone case and lighting the screen. "I'm going to record him play."

"Uh…OK…Um no, Zack and I play in a band and he does session for Dynamo sometimes. Not very often, he's like 3rd alternate or something," Lane scratched her head, nervously looking from her husband through the glass before looking back at Julian. The tall thin man was staring at his screen, his head lightly bobbing to the music as it reached its crescendo and then came down to it final refrain.

"He's good," Julian muttered. "The piece is good too." He snapped his phone case closed. "I look forward to hearing it when it's completed."

Lane raised an eyebrow in surprise. Julian taught 2 modules that she had taken last year, one on Industry regulations and the other on Industry marketing. He was also the professor who ran the label and who she had interned with last year. As Rory had correctly surmised back then, it had been nothing to do with her drumming ability and she had spent most of the time running and fetching for paid employees within the firm. "You listen to them, I thought it was just…"

"The best are played for the department," Julian gave her a wry smile as he turned to leave. "Good to see you again Lane."

"You too," Lane called after him. She chewed on her lip and looked sideways at the technician who had a small grin on his face. "What?"

"He's got a position open," the technician quirked his eyebrows. "You've been shortlisted."

"What?" Lane sat up straighter.

"Every so often he gets an opening, he recruits from the students. Cheaper I guess but, he was sniffing around another student's session as well the other day." The technician pushed a few keys to isolate and save the track. "You've been shortlisted for whatever it is, otherwise he wouldn't be hanging around a student recording session."

"Shut up," Lane gasped, she scrunched her shoulders in delight and then sat back in her chair. "Seriously?"

The technician shrugged and stood up from his seat. "Pattern holds," he hit the microphone that connected the space and the booth. "We got it. I'll come sort the mics out."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory leaned back from her work and gave a hiss of pain. Her neck muscles were cramping from being hunched in the same position for god knows how many hours. She had 3 days in which to finish her thesis. It wasn't technically the deadline for initial submission, that was actually 10 days away but the word that had come down from the older, wiser, been through it post docs at the start of the year was give yourselves enough time with the printers. The need to get the thesis printed and suitably bound meant that she didn't have until the last minute to work on it like she had with normal papers when you could finish it ten minutes before the deadline and then run it down to the professor's office or ten seconds before and send it via email depending on how the professor preferred. She had booked her slot with the best printer, the one who did the 'good' binding. She wasn't really sure what constituted good binding when all the recommended printers offered the same service but she was going to take the advice of those who had gone before.

Her cell phone began to ring, the ring tone she had assigned her mother blaring out loudly around the empty living room. Rory gave a sigh of relief and reached to grab the phone, her wrist cracking from having been in one position for so long.

"You deigned to answer!" Lorelai gasped in surprise.

"You caught me on a break," Rory smiled. She pressed her thumb and forefinger into the bridge of her nose. "I can't read anymore, everything's a blur, my colons and semi colons look alike."

"Well no one needs a messed-up colon," Lorelai chuckled lightly. "Sounds like you need your eyes testing."

"No, I just need to stop reading this damn…"

"Insightful, instructive, written in a language Mommy can't comprehend book, that you have worked very very hard on," Lorelai interrupted her. "How long is you break for?"

"I need to eat something but that requires moving and I've been sat still for so long my body has frozen in place. I think this must be what getting old feels like!"

"You can't be old, that means I'm old," Lorelai whined and then gave a light chuckle. "So beside being old and blind how is everything?"

"Everything is fine," Rory told her bluntly.

"Just fine?"

"We're good." Rory tried to sound upbeat. "Back into the swing of things post holidays. Gigi has started to discuss her birthday she doesn't want a present, she just wants two birthday parties."

"Uh oh. Kid parties."

Rory grinned as she heard her Mom roll her eyes. "One for all her school friends, somewhere fun. I'm not sure what that means. And one with her family and she wants that really nice chocolate cake that the chef lady made and Uncle Luke's burgers."

"In that order?"

"Probably the other way."

"That's sweet," Lorelai gave a slight sigh. "Hopefully I can get the chocolate cake."

Rory listened to the tone of the word cake and grimaced. "Uh oh, you and Sookie fight again?"

"No but Dumbo here was complaining about the lack of flexibility and how it was a requirement for dressmaking."

"Uh oh." Rory tried to sound upbeat.

"Yup, Sookie very nearly took Manny's finger off. But I flubbed it to say I was making something dress up for the twins."

"So…"

"They have new dresses for the dressing up box. But, the order is almost done, the quartet seems very happy. They all have the same style so one long hard week of sewing and thanks to Patty, Babette and Maisy babysitting the bambinos it will be done."

"You sad?" Rory asked carefully. Lorelai had been genuinely excited about being sought out and Rory had seen the sketches and beginnings of the dresses when they had been in Stars Hollow for Christmas. It had been a while since she had seen her Mom so excited about something work related.

"No, well yes, but I have my next project lined up. Something for Lane. And Then my Piece de resistance, bridesmaid dresses."

"Will you be up to that?" Rory asked sitting forward.

Lorelai let out a little whine. "You don't want me to make them?"

"Only if you think you will be OK to do it. 3 dresses."

"For teeny tiny people."

"When you won't be teeny tiny." Rory pointed out carefully. The new baby was due the week before the wedding which meant the run up was going to see Lorelai heavily pregnant and the last thing Rory wanted was for her to stress herself out or overdo it when she should be resting. "I mean you will be really huge by then not to mention the actual having my new sibling."

"Mean," Lorelai hissed and Rory could hear the shrug that was filled with indignation. "I'm sure it will be fine. We find out on Monday what it is, you want me to tell you?"

"Of course," Rory agreed sensing that the topic of bridesmaids' dresses was done at least for today.

"Ok good, and then I want you to help me annoy Luke into agreeing to Luke or Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Girl version of Luke plus the endless supply of references I will be able to get by linking her to Lucille Ball or Lucy Van Pelt or…"

"Ah," Rory tapped her finger against the table, smiling to herself as she imagined that particular conversation between her parents.

"You don't like it." Lorelai's voice sounded crestfallen.

"He's never going to go for it. He will not like anything that remotely sounds or links to Luke. You'll need a backup."

"Don't you start. Mom is already making suggestions, Henry is suck a lovely name…"

"It nicknames to Harry, lots of Dirty Harry material."

"Moot."

"Convinced it's a sister?" Rory smiled, knowing that her Mom's instincts in this matter had always been right.

"Uh Huh, her girl names are worse. Rosalind…"

"Shakespeare."

"Rosalind Danes. Too many D's."

"Now Mom, you can never have…"

"No! Do not finish that sentence! Mommy's ears are too delicate!" Lorelai giggled. "I'm trying to think of backups but I don't know my last name to pick it's a big deal."

"Lots of time."

"I guess."

"I don't have lots of time."

"No? Is that a hint?"

"I promise once it's in and done I will let you talk my ear off," Rory offered.

"Compromise accepted."

"What?" Rory teased. "You Lorelai Victoria Gilmore compromising?"

"Danes, and yes I have four-year olds. Life is a series of compromises and negotiations. Now go finish the fabulous tome. Do I get a copy?"

"Of my thesis?" Rory's raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yahuh."

"You want one?"

"You are doing one for Dad, he was crowing about how excited he was to read it."

"He is?" Rory squirmed self-consciously.

"His beautiful angel child granddaughter going to be a Doctor of Philosophy, are you kidding? He's going to be the cream filled cat around."

"Mom!" Rory grimaced

"Yeah" Lorelai snickered "that was dirty, sorry."

"I can do you one but you have to read it not just use it as a doorstep."

"I promise. I'll use it to put the babies to sleep."

"Thanks," Rory huffed.

"It's not the content it's the sound of voice and tone. I could read the phonebook, but at least this way the smarts might rub off."

"They're smart."

"They have high standards to live up to."

"Yeah," Rory blushed. "Mom, I need to go I'm on a deadline."

"Ok, you call me if you need a rescue moment. Love you Babes."

"You too Mom."

* * *

 **xXx**

April gave a sigh of relief as she heard the door to the apartment open and close; signalling that her Mom was finally home. After a long hard day of being ignored and having more homework than was feasibly possible thrown at her, she was pleased her Mom was home. Pleased she had someone to talk to. She got up from her bed and pulled her cardigan tight around her. Slipping out of her room she made her way down the narrow corridor. She stopped in the doorway and frowned. Anna was mid change, hopping on one leg as she tried to change her work trousers for some jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey Honey. I'm going the movies with Andy. We're going to go…"

"You said you were going to do that at the weekend," April interrupted, her hands gripping tighter to her torso.

"I know but I have to work now so…"

"So you won't be here?" April bit her lip. She could hear how childish she sounded but she couldn't help it. "You're going to be working on Saturday?"

"Yeah," Anna gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Sweetie, but people are sick and it's extra money."

"I do understand the concept of economics," April hissed. She scowled at her mother and then gave a defeated huff.

"You had a bad day?" Anna asked grabbing a top from the clean laundry pile. "You want to tell me about it while I finish getting ready? I've got about five minutes before Andy comes, or you could come with us if you want?"

"On your Date?" April raised her eyebrows and looked at her Mom incredulously. "No thanks!"

"I promise we will do something Friday night."

"Sure we will."

"Oh come on sweetie, I can't help work and Andy…"

"I like Andy, I know you like Andy and I'm happy you are happy," April cut her off. "But I don't get why I have to be here when you aren't. It's stupid. In fact it's pointless." She turned, something was snapping inside of her, the need and want to please everyone, to not upset anyone, to keep the status quo. She couldn't do it anymore. All she was doing was making herself miserable. "Forget it I'm done."

"Done? April?" Anna's voice rose with concern and followed her down the hallway. "Honey, what do you mean done?"

"I can't do this anymore," April snapped. She stomped back into her bedroom and dove under her bed for her overnight bag and threw it on the mattress. "I keep trying to please everyone, and it's not working. I was going to wait until I was eighteen but I don't want to do it anymore. I'm moving in with Dad."

"Honey," Anna tried to stop her opening the dresser.

"No, don't honey me. You're never here. You're always working, or your with Andy. I spend all day by myself, the only time anybody even talks to me is when a teacher asks me a question."

"We're talking now," Anna tried to capture her hands. "Come on honey, talk to me."

"No, because you want to spend time with Andy, and I want you to be happy. But I want to be happy. I want to be somewhere where I…I…" The door buzzer saved her and with her Mom distracted for a moment she pulled her hands from her Mom's grip and turned to grab her book bag. "I'm going to Dad's," she whispered, slipping passed her Mom.

"April," Anna followed her, "Honey…"

"I'll talk to you when you actually have time," April muttered, rushing towards the front door as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Have fun at the movies." She rushed out of the apartment and into the hallway. Behind her she could hear her Mom calling for her but she had evidently had to stop to get her keys or buzz Andy in. The pause gave her enough time to head the 'wrong way' down the hallway and take the backsteps. The apartment building was big enough to need them. She paused at the base of the staircase and then pushed out the back door, the one that lead to the dumpsters. From here there was two paths, one to the front of the apartment complex and the parking lot and the other down the alleyway where the dumpsters were that led to the street. She didn't want to argue with her Mom. Her Mom would have taken the front steps and this diversion would give her enough time to take the long way round to the parking lot and avoid any more conversation. She walked briskly down the dimly lit alley which seemed so much colder than the air beside the building. Her bag bounced against her spine and she paused for a moment, looking down the street to the apartment entrance. It was empty, which probably meant her Mom had gone back inside when Andy said she hadn't come by. She started to run and crossed the apartment entrance quickly heading for the old beaten up jeep. She pulled off her backpack and scooped out her keys, unlocking the door and then lifting herself in and throwing her bags into the passenger seat in one move. The jeep started perfectly, for once being her friend and she sped out of the parking lot before her Mom could come find her. Gripping the steering wheel she took a shuddering breath. It hadn't been a bad fight, not in terms of what had been said. She and her Mom had had way worse but the intent had been bad. Sure enough before she had even reached the end of the street her cell phone began to ring from deep within her bag. She was driving she couldn't stop to answer it. It was a perfect excuse that wasn't an excuse at all.

By the time she hit the highway she had calmed down a little and her tears had started to make focusing a little hard to see. It hurt to have said what she did. She didn't mean to upset her Mom but she was just so tired. Of everything. The journey to Stars Hollow seemed to take no time at all which probably meant that at some point she had been speeding. When she reached the T junction instead of taking the turn for home she found herself carrying on into town and then taking Plum street. She pulled up in front of the neat white painted house and slowly got out of the car. The downstairs lights were on but she didn't head for the front door, instead she headed for the side of the house. She slipped down the side and made her way to the large oak tree. She climbed the screwed in plank ladder and crawled into the small box like treehouse. It was empty, damp and cold, it felt like she did. As much as she wanted, needed human contact she just couldn't for this second deal with it. In the corner of the treehouse was a box and she crawled over to it and opened it, pulling out a chilled slightly mildewed blanket. She wrapped the blanket around herself and laid down in the centre of the wooden floor, trying to calm the raging uncertainty in her chest. She lay there just listening to her own ragged breathing and the gentle creak of the tree in the January wind. After a time of laying in the darkness a light shone in the garden followed by the sound of someone, Jessica, climbing the ladder. April sat up shielding her eyes against the glare of the torch.

"Oh April," Jessica scooted into the treehouse. She quickly pulled her cellphone out of her back pocket and tapped out a message before stowing it away again. "Just letting everyone know you're here and I got you."

Jessica shuffled forward and lifted up the blanket. Her arms wrapped around April's torso, warm, welcoming and full of love. April rested her head against Jessica's shoulder and then brought her own arms around Jessica's waist.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stirred. She rubbed her eyes and tried to get her bearings. It was just before 1am according to the clock on the mantle. She sat up straight, wincing slightly as her back muscles protested the awkward position she had been in, propped on some pillows. She ran her hand over her hair, pushing it out of her face and looked to her left at Luke. He had been stressed and panicked over April's freakout and having to deal with an equally freaked out Anna but after they had received the message from Jessica and then her parents that April was with them, Anna had gone and Lorelai had done the one thing that worked to calm the rant; give Luke the baby. Sam was now asleep, draped across Luke's torso, with Luke's thick strong arms, protectively cradling the almost eleven month old. She sniffed and then slowly got up from the couch, her hand coming to the side of her stomach she smiled softly as she felt the very faintest of flutters of a kick or punch.

The front door creaked open and Lorelai lowered her hand and moved to stand near but not too near the door. She wanted to be present for April but she wasn't sure what state April would be in. She forced herself to smile as a wide eyed April slid into the house. The young girl's eyes were glassy and the skin beneath her eyes was grey while the rest was red and puffy. "Hi."

"Hi," April returned, she closed the door and then looked at the floor, like she was waiting to be punished.

"Did you eat?" Lorelai asked softly, taking a small step closer. "We have sloppy joes, we have lots of sloppy joes because Willow refused to eat them because it looked like poop. So we also have chicken and salad."

"I'm not hungry," April shook her head.

"You want to go up to bed?" Lorelai took another step closer, coming to within arm's length of April. She reached out and to indicate to April to take off her backpack, using the action as an excuse to be another step closer. Her proximity worked and April took the remaining step throwing her arms around her. Lorelai held the teenager tightly, frowning as April began to cry. After a moment she maneuvered April into the kitchen and over to the table. "You wanna talk?"

"Not really," April sniffed.

"Ok," Lorelai rubbed the teen's shoulder.

"Was Mom mad?"

"She wasn't mad, panicky," Lorelai told her softly. "Your Dad got a little nutty but superbrother to the rescue and he calmed down. You want to see something cool?"

"What?" April looked at her blankly. The teen let out a gasp and realisation flushed across her face. "You had your sonogram today."

"I did," Lorelai moved over to the fridge and took down a picture. "This is your new baby sister."

"You were right," April smiled looking at the new image of the new baby. "She looks good."

"She does," Lorelai smiled fondly at the teen. Her smile faltered as April began to sniff. "Oh Apricot, you sound like you need some major wallowing."

"I don't need to wallow," April wiped her eyes. "I need somewhere I fit."

"Exhibit A," Lorelai gestured the kitchen. "You fit here. I know school sucks and you are having a thing with you Mom, but you always fit here."

"Can I stay here all the time?" April asked hopefully. Her face dropped slightly. "Dad will have to talk to Mom right?"

"Pretty much," Lorelai nodded. "We'll work something out that works for you OK. No one wants you to feel this bad."

"What if it doesn't get better?" April asked quietly. "What if I get into a school and it's the same there? I'm still this loser freak that no one likes…"

"Ah buh buh," Lorelai shushed April. "For starters you are not a loser freak. You will find your group at college. It's so much bigger and so much more diverse then clones r us Chilton. This is only your beginning, you are going to find your place and find your specific academic passion and whatever else it is you need to find and you will be amazing at it and given what you know science wise you will almost definitely change the world for the better rather than the figurative expression I give to Rory. You are going to be amazing and you will find other people who think you are amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lorelai tried to assure her. "You will find your place, I promise. Or your new place or whatever because you always have a place here." She squeezed April's hand making the teen look up at her. "Luke told Rory something before we had the twins, that he loved her the same as he loved you and he chose to love her. I choose that too. Just as Rory is Luke's, you are mine. I will always love you and you always have a place with me."

"But?"

"Why does everyone always assume I have a but?" Lorelai rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. "But," she smiled as April let out a little snort of amusement. "Unlike Rory whose father was…well, you see how that's gone. You do have a mother who loves you."

"I know that," April nodded quietly. "I just…I never see her and I just feel miserable. I want the time I have with her to be meaningful, not ships in the night."

"I know. And we will work on some anchors." Lorelai squeezed April's hand. "But right now, it's really really late and while I can of course lie with the best of them to the school about you being sick, you do need to sleep. So up we go to the land of nod. Everything will look better in the morning."

"Ok" April whispered, suddenly looking twelve.

Lorelai tenderly brushed a tendril of frizzed hair out of April's face "Unless you want to see him. Do you want to go up before I wake your Dad up"

"OK" April nodded. The teen slowly made her way to the staircase and then paused and looked around. "Lorelai."

"Yes April?" Lorelai held her gaze.

"Rory told Dad that she ignores the step. I do too. Not replacing her, just extra." April blushed and gave the smallest of smiles.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mommy, April's Mommy is here," Willow chirped bouncing down from the window seat at the front of the living room.

The child skipped over to her where she was busy trying to put Sam's shoes on. The baby was not in the mood for his brightly coloured dinosaur socks to be covered and was squirming in disgust. Lorelai tried to lift him back into a secure position, but her rounded middle seemed to be helping Sam and hindering her.

"I thought we was going out with Auntie Maisy and Uncle Buddy?" Willow perched on the sofa before bending down and picking up a dropped shoe. "Silly Sam, we gotta wear shoes." She handed Lorelai Sam's shoes and then leaned backwards on the couch raising her legs and tapping her pink and white sneakers together.

"You are going out with them Honeybunch. Anna is here to talk with April and Daddy," Lorelai told her simply. The summit had been hastily arranged first thing this morning. With Maisy and Buddy agreeing to take the kids meaning what happened the day before could be digested without interruption.

"Are you coming too Mommy?" Willow asked sliding off the sofa and picking up a toy to give to Sam to distract him allowing Lorelai to shove the shoes on his feet.

"No she's moderating," April muttered entering the living room with Kitty. The doorbell rang and April sighed heavily.

"What's Moderating?" Kitty asked curiously pivoting on her heels to go open the door.

"Kit Kat," Lorelai stopped her. "Can you and Willow go play in the play room till Maisy and Buddy get here."

"OK," Kitty sighed heavily. She turned back to the door and heaved it open. "Hello April's Mommy." She took a step back and regarded the Anna and April with a curious but serious expression. After a moment she sighed heavily. "Come on," she held her hand out to Willow. "This why Daddy's all grumpy today." The twins took each other's hand and made their way down the hallway.

Lorelai smiled at Anna and settled Sam on her hip. "Hi Anna. Come on in. Scuse the mess. Maisy and Buddy are coming to take the kids in a bit so it should be quiet." She closed the door behind Anna and nodded towards the kitchen. "Go through." She glanced at April who was stood hugging herself and looking at the floor. "Apricot can you take Little Man for me. I'll make some coffee." She thrust the baby into April's arms and then moved into the kitchen forcing Anna and April to follow her "How do you take your coffee Anna?"

"Cream if you have it," Anna requested quietly. "You look well."

"Thank you, my wardrobe would indicate otherwise but everything other then lack of clothes is great." Lorelai smiled overly brightly and opened the fridge. "Apricot, you want coffee?"

"I'm not thirsty," April whispered moving to stand by the counter clutching Sam to her. The baby stared up at her and then padded his chubby fist against her chest as if trying to comfort her.

"Where is your Dad?" Lorelai asked lowly, watching Anna sit awkwardly at the table the other woman's eyes staying firmly on April.

"Kitty sprayed water everywhere, he was cleaning up," April rolled her eyes. "He won't be very long."

"We need to get new taps," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Maybe those push ones, more kid friendly I think." She put the cream back in the fridge and then moved over to the table. "Here you are. Luke will be down in a minute. Kitty has created waterworld in the bathroom. The taps get stuck sometimes." As if on cue Luke appeared in the archway between the hall and the kitchen. He stood still, his shoulders tense, his arms straight down by his side while his eyes darted from Anna to April and back again. "You want some tea Hun?" Lorelai chattered brightly, trying to fill the room with some noise.

"No I'm good." His head jerked towards the door, hearing the sound of a car pull up in the driveway. "That'll be Maisy and Bud. I should get the seats."

Lorelai smiled at Anna. "Sorry give us a minute to get the circus out the door." She moved to April and took Sam and began the process of getting him and the twins ready and out the door. Ten minutes passed before she could wave the car off and she finally returned to the kitchen. April was still stood seemingly stuck to the counter looking at the floor. Anna was still staring at April and Luke was making himself some tea. Lorelai gave a faint sigh and moved over to April. She placed her arms around April's shoulder and coaxed her away from the counter towards the table. "Apricot, no one is mad. We just need to work out what is best for you."

"Right," Anna nodded quietly, cupping her untouched cooling coffee.

April's head jerked slightly looking at her Mom in surprise. "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad we let it get to this point," Anna told her softly. "I'm mad my kid ran off into the middle of the night and didn't answer her cellphone. I'm not mad that you want to live with your Dad. I don't like it a whole lot, but I am not mad."

"Really?" April whispered lowering herself into the chair opposite Anna.

"Really," Anna nodded. "I just wish you told me you were this unhappy before. I know things have been rough with school and you are stressed about applying to college. I thought that was why you were miserable."

Lorelai took Luke's chair at the head of the table forcing Luke to take beside April. She nodded encouragingly at him, trying to get him to weigh in, but instead he gave her a blank look and focused his attention on his tea. "Oi!" Lorelai muttered dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Fatherly input required."

Luke scowled at her. "I just want what is best for April. I'd love her to be here all the time if that is what she wants but…" he trailed off and looked at Anna.

"April can stay here but not all the time," Anna whispered quietly. "Sunday Night at mine, she can go straight from mine to school in the morning. I never work Sunday nights, even if there is overtime, that can be our night. That is the minimum I want. I'd like to do other things as well and we will need to work out Summer."

"That sound fair," Lorelai looked at April. The teen didn't look happy more surprised. "We just want you happy and you're not a kid Apric…" she made a humming sound. "I shouldn't use the nickname when saying that huh?"

Anna and Luke both smiled while April just sat there looking dazed.

"Honey what did you think would happen?" Anna asked carefully.

"I just didn't want you to get mad. Whenever there has been stuff about where I live before, it always gets weird between you two," April glanced at Luke. "I just didn't want you guys to fight," She sniffed ominously. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Luke raised his arm and placed it around April's shoulder. "Are you happy with what your Mom suggested? You stay Sunday night at hers the rest here."

"Yeah," April nodded and sniffed. "I'm sorry I'm so dumb."

"You're not dumb," Luke told her quietly.

"Yes I am" April whimpered, dissolving into tears.

Lorelai took a deep breathe as she watched Luke instinctively bring April into his chest in a warm protective hug. It was familiar to her and she knew how good to be held by him like that felt. She glanced at Anna, taking in the way Anna was trying to respect April's space but was clearly aching to hold the teenager. Slowly Lorelai stood up and nodded to Anna indicating to her to take the chair she had been sat in so that Anna could be nearer to April. Wordlessly Lorelai walked towards the hallway, Luke glanced at her for the briefest of moments, his eyes flushed with thanks. Sometimes, as much as she wanted to think of April as hers there was moments that she had give in to the fact that she was just step mom and take a step back. This was that moment. Right now, April needed to be loved by her two parents. She needed the family that used to be no matter how broken it had been and how long ago it had been happy. April needed her Mom and Dad and that was what Lorelai would give her.

* * *

 **AN2 - So it's a girl :) Name suggestions are welcome because Luke is not going to go for Lucy. I have a bunch of ideas but nothing concrete. Also if you have ideas for names that Emily might suggest that Lorelai is not going to like, I'm making it a bit of a running gag :) Thanks in advance.**


	35. Birthday Bookends

**AN - Thanks Everyone, Anna is far more reasonable now, she just does want what is best for April, April is older so Anna's a little less protective. Thanks for the name suggestions. Sam is now 1 (as of this chapter) so he should get a personality I think rather then being just baby :) Paola - I don't have ideas for a prequel but I do have an idea of a sequel I'm just not sure I want to write it because it involves following the one thing from AYITL I can (Richard's death) and I don't want to focus on that right now because it's still sad. I also need to focus on my studies and I'm writing some stories for my nephew. I also feel a little written out having written so much in the last year. So I probably will take a little break once I finish this, (I don't want to finish this though because then it's over :( Don't worry it will be finished!) I also want to write some of my own stuff but degree comes first. Anyhoos, on with the show. As ever all my own work so any mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome thank you for reading I hope you enjoy, x**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 - Birthday Bookends**

"Hey Mom," Lorelai stepped back to allow her parents into the house. "Hey Dad,"

"Hello Lorelai," Emily gave her a brief smile and stepped around her daughter to allow Richard in.

"Hello Lorelai," Richard kissed her softly on the cheek. "How is the party going?"

"Barely structured chaos, as all good children's birthday parties should be. But the birthday girl is enjoying herself immensely," Lorelai looked over her shoulder at the lounge where Spencer was performing some kind of slapstick routine to great delight of the twins and Gigi, Martha and Davey, while little Sam clapped along from his perch on Rory's lap. "There is no real plan but given what is going on in there, you guys are probably best in the kitchen."

"Quite," Emily nodded curtly and strode into the kitchen, "Hello Maisy, Buddy."

"Why hello there Emily," Maisy smiled serenely at Emily. "Have a mimosa."

"Some of you get to have fun," Lorelai rolled her eyes as she sauntered over to the kitchen table where Luke, Buddy and Sookie were laying out a spread of food. She surveyed the spread and then reached for a chicken nugget.

"Hey!" Luke tapped her hand away. "Come on, how can we expect the kids…"

"The kids are watching Charlie Chaplin the awful years," Lorelai shrugged and grabbed the chicken nugget and stuffed it in her mouth before he could stop her. "Besides, I'm…"

"Being pregnant is no excuse Lorelai," Emily stated from beside the counter. "Nor is I'm hungry, or any other frivolous excuse you might dare to come up with. Your father and I raised you better."

Lorelai swallowed and shot a nervous look at Luke, "Yes Mom. So Dad, good drive?" She looked expectantly at her father, hoping he would understand what she was actually asking.

"It was fine," Richard told her with a faint glance at Emily. "Lorelai could I trouble you for a place to put my coat."

"Ah yes, another thing I should have been raised better to do." Lorelai gave Emily a cheeky smile. "Mom, let me take yours."

"Thank you Lorelai," Emily muttered in a clipped tone. "And where are we putting gifts?"

"Wherever," Lorelai shrugged. "Gigi is just going to be happy you are here. She lacks the materialistic edge of a Gilmore, but don't worry we shall drill it into her, now that she is one of us. This way Dad," Lorelai inclined her head towards the hallway. Once out of the kitchen she lowered her voice. "So Mom is mad because?"

"She's upset over April," Richard gave her a meaningful look. "I think she had it in her head she was going to see her every night, as per their conversation and she rather got her hopes up. Now that April is with you and Luke and has only come to Friday night dinner." He gestured towards the kitchen to indicate Emily and her less than stellar mood.

"I get it," Lorelai took a deep breath. "Nose out of joint. I will ensure suitable fawning is administered."

"A good idea." Richard handed Lorelai his coat for her to put away in the cupboard. "Where is April?"

"Upstairs. She's got a mondo paper due in, 25% of her final grade for a class. All the applications are in you would have thought the school would let up, but no, they are just piling on the pressure. She's going to join us later," She flicked her hand indicating for him to go in. "Now go in be merry, enjoy the party and the grandbabies and …"

"GRANDPA RICHARD!" Gigi screeched in delight.

Richard turned and Gigi made a hobbling run over to him and then launched herself into his arms.

"My goodness!" Richard caught the child as best he could. "Hello Georgia, happy birthday."

"Thank you," Gigi smiled up at him. "It's my best birthday party ever. Even better than the one I had in New York and that was really fun but this one I have my whole alive family here. Everyone came!"

"Well Emily and I are very happy to be here," Richard lowered the child to the ground. "You are walking much better."

"Yeah," Gigi looked down at her legs covered in pink and purple stripy tights. "Spencer takes me swimming and my therapist Thor makes me do lots of exercises and now I can walk without my crutches, some of the time," she gave the tall man a delighted smile. "Where's Grandma Emily?"

"In the kitchen," Richard smiled indulgently at her. "We have a few presents for you also."

"Oh," Gigi shrugged lightly before looking back up at him brightly, "Can we go see her?"

"Of course we can," Richard allowed the child to lead him back into the kitchen.

Lorelai followed, watching in amusement as Gigi gave Emily an equally exuberant greeting and Emily looking completely confused by Gigi's disinterest in the bag of gifts they had brought for her. After a few minutes the twins came in search of Gigi and dragged her back into the living room so they could play more games. Lorelai took the moment to approach Emily. "Like I said lack of materialism. She's just happy to see you."

"Yes, well," Emily looked across at Gigi and gave a soft sigh. "The poor child has been through so much."

"Definitely," Lorelai nodded sadly.

"Rory seems more relaxed," Emily commented, her eyes trailing onto her eldest granddaughter.

"The tome is at the printer, absolutely nothing she can do now," Lorelai glanced sideways. "April's turn to stress out over school. She's super busy with a nasty evil assignment, along with all the other homework they heap on her."

"I see," Emily returned the sideways look.

"She hasn't forgotten you or dropped you or anything like that," Lorelai continued, giving Emily a pointed look, "just working really really hard. This last week, she's comes home, experienced some cuddle force from the twins, worked until dinner, eaten, helped with the bedtime routine and then back to study. She's a busy beaver," Lorelai smiled uneasily, watching as her mother tensed, clearly thinking about what to say next. "I know she's super…"

"Hey Grandma," April appeared at the kitchen door, the teen walked across the space and hugged Emily strongly. "Are you in on Thursday?"

"I am."

"Can I come over after school?" April asked hopefully. "For coffee?"

"I'll ensure I have cake," Emily smile brightened.

"Great!" April matched Emily's bright smile. "Can I have food?"

"I dunno. Your Dad wouldn't let me earlier," Lorelai poked her tongue out at Luke as he walked past her to get to the oven to get the mini pizzas that were cooking.

"You don't use the serving spoons," Luke gave her a disapproving look. "April knows what to do."

"Dad was very particular about that," April nodded seriously with a smirk. "He hated sticky hands."

"Daddy still hates sticky hands," Kitty interjected appearing at April's elbow. "Mommy, Sam farted really bad. Like this." Kitty pressed her hand against her lips and reproduced the sound of a wet sounding fart.

"And on that lovely note, I will go tend to the boy's ablutions. Grandma you want to help with hand washing so the kids can start to eat."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory smiled gratefully at the library assistant who took the last of the books away and moved them into the returns bin. She had finally submitted her thesis, at least the first step, and after filling out all the paperwork at the faculty office she had returned all the books that she had taken from the library. Her bag felt ridiculously empty, just her laptop and a notebook. She still had some requirements to complete but the thesis, the main focus of her last four years, was in and now she just had to wait. She still had hoops to jump through in relation to it, the oral examination which would be coming at some point and she needed to prepare for, but providing there was nothing horrifically wrong with the text, she would be done. She had spent so much time working on it, tweaking it, trying to make it just right and now there was absolutely nothing she could do until she received feedback.

She passed through the doors of the library and began down the well-trod path towards home. The air was bright and clear, the rain from the past few days frozen into the delightful crispness that made her inhale and smile. Everything just felt lighter, like a massive stone had been lifted just a little bit and she could breathe more easily. On her way home she stopped at the local bakery and picked up some cream filled pastries. Spencer was taking Gigi swimming after school and it would be a nice treat for them when they got back, a way to have a mini celebration in honour of the monster book being out of their lives, at least for the time being.

Holding the warm bag she trotted up the steps of the townhouse and slid her keys into the lock. As she pushed the door open she could hear Gigi giggling and she paused surprised that Gigi was home. "Hey, was the pool shut?" she called closing the door and shrugging off her coat. Silence greeted her. Rory frowned slightly and curiously made her way into the living room.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Gigi and Spencer called loudly.

Rory gasped and stared at the homemade banner while Gigi pulled the string of a party popper sending coloured paper string over Rory's head.

"You are done," Spencer stepped forward and kissed Rory firmly on the mouth. "Almost."

"Almost," Rory repeated going back for another kiss. She giggled as Gigi popped another popper over their heads. She broke apart from Spencer and smiled at her sister. "The banner is great Gigi."

"You like it," Gigi beamed at her. "I wanted to say 'Yay, no more book', but Spencer said we should say congratulations. This means we can do more stuff together, because you won't have to work so hard," the little girl pressed her arms between Spencer and Rory and hugged Rory tightly. "I hope I'm as clever as you when I'm older."

"You are just as clever as me. I've just had more school," Rory hugged the little girl back. She looked up as something dinged in the kitchen. "You guys cook?"

"Cupcakes because a special occasion should always have cake," Gigi stated proudly "I helped, we got icing to put on them, but we have to wait for them to cool."

"I feel really special," Rory let Gigi lead her towards the kitchen. She cast a look over her shoulder at Spencer who was looking at her proudly. "I haven't finished yet."

"And we will have another party when you do," Spencer winked at her and then slid round the two sisters to get to the oven. "You should be celebrated."

"Yup," Gigi bounced her shoulders. "Coz you're the cleverest, best sister in all the world."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke frowned in Lorelai picked up the blouse he had just ironed and put it back on the ironing board.

"It's done," Luke stared at her blankly.

"It's not super important interview done," Lorelai shooed him across and took the iron from him, she quickly pressed a few more spaces and then held it up. "Now it's done."

"It looks exactly the same." Luke rolled his eyes and took the iron from her. "You want me to do any work stuff for you?"

"Nope, all the creases get pushed out anyway," Lorelai gestured vaguely at her body.

"Guess so," Luke nodded, sensing it was probably best to say not to say anything further or to try and argue with her. "You think just a blouse is OK, like doesn't she need to dress up for these things? She did for that other one."

Lorelai shook her head. "The email was very specific, be yourself and dress appropriately for the environment where you are meeting. She is meeting in the café at the natural history museum. She's got a new pair of corduroys, this is a smart blouse, because you know these things like collars. She's got sensible shoes on because of the whole snowing thing. I've lent her a long chain to wear."

"What's at the end of the chain?" Luke looked at her warily.

"Just a gem stone, or at least one made from paste," Lorelai carefully hung the blouse and looked it up and down. "She's going to braid her hair so it's neat and out of the way. I've done eyebrows and nails. She looks neat and presentable and she will look like April," she turned back and gave him a wry smile. "You are more worried about how she's going to look then she is."

"She's not into that whole thing though."

"Wearing clothes and looking presentable?" Lorelai smirked. "I think she's got that covered. She's going to be fine, once she's in there and talking she will be OK," Lorelai patted his shoulder.

"I should close the diner and go…."

"Uh uh," Lorelai shook her head. "She has to do this herself."

"Yeah, but then she won't be stressing out over driving…"

"Well, technically she's not doing this by herself because Dad is driving her," Lorelai shrugged and continued before he had a chance to question it. "She asked them if she could park at theirs and get changed and Dad isn't working so he offered to drive her before he has to go do something and then she'll get the bus back to the house…" she trailed off and gave him an apologetic smile. "It just happened, and I will make sure she calls you as soon as she is done."

"And Anna," Luke exhaled heavily, trying to hide his disappointment that somehow, he had been side-lined from helping his daughter with her interview with MIT. He was trying to be supportive about the whole thing, but the college process had left him feeling intensely confused. April had applied to 6 colleges and was now having interviews for them. Some were held locally in Hartford and she was meeting people in café's and hotel conference rooms depending on the college, though two, Yale and Southern Connecticut State where being held in New Haven at the campuses and he was taking her to one and Anna the other. This one though was the big one. MIT was the dream, the college that she was desperate to go to; the one where the programme excited her the most. He wanted her to get what she wanted and he wanted to help her get what she wanted, even if he had no clue what he was doing.

"It's OK Hun," Lorelai purred and rested her chin on his shoulder. She reached past him and turned off the iron. "She's got this."

"I know It's just with everything, I just…" Lorelai stopped him with a kiss and despite the nerves bubbling in his stomach he smiled.

"She's got this. That kid is one smart cookie. She's bright and articulate and they are going to love her," Lorelai gently lifted away his cap so she could run her fingers through his hair. "And then once it's over and she's in we get a reprieve for 13 years until the twins goes through it and then in 19 years we never have to worry about college applications again, unless they want to do grad school like Rory did."

"Ah Jeez," Luke shook his head and looked downwards at her gently rounded stomach.

"This second time around family thing does have some negative points, huh?" Lorelai giggled. "I can't imagine them at that age, they are still my little babies. Sam's just starting to walk. I mean can you imagine him, eighteen, getting ready for his college interview? If that is what he wants to do."

"I can't imagine him at 8," Luke glanced up towards the ceiling in the vague direction of Sam's room. "It seems like two minutes ago you were pregnant with him and now he's almost one and your…" he pointed at her stomach again.

"Cooking Lucy," Lorelai smiled and ran her hand over her stomach.

"No," Luke shook his head. "Stop calling her that. We are not naming her Lucy or Lucille or anything like that."

Lorelai poked her tongue out at him. "You haven't offered any other suggestions."

"We've got ages yet," Luke gave her a frustrated look.

"I know but it will go quick and soon enough I will be hippo sized and Lu…"

"Nope," Luke cut her off. "I'm serious we are not calling her that, we are not naming her after me, Sam's middle name is Lucas that is it."

"Baby Girl Danes, name to be decided. Better?" Lorelai conceded. "Will be here."

"Yeah she will," Luke smiled and ran his hand over her stomach. He paused and frowned thinking that maybe he felt something.

"Here," Lorelai moved his hand slightly. "She's a wriggler not a kicker. Feel anything?"

"Not yet," Luke gave a deflated sigh.

"Little while," Lorelai smiled sympathetically and ran her hands through his hair again. "On the topic of Little Man, still OK with the ride along car thingy for present?"

"Sure," Luke nodded. "You gonna get it?"

"Of course. I would never subject you to the horrors of toys'r'us."

"Thanks," Luke checked the iron for temperature and finding it cooled enough began to pack it away.

"I can't wait until he's old enough to not swallow things. I'm going to get him a tool box and call it Ernie. That way he can be just like his Daddy," Lorelai bounced her shoulders.

Luke opened his mouth to respond but seeing the gleeful look in her eyes let it go, knowing that she was teasing him. He smirked as Lorelai's face fell slightly.

"Nothing?" she shook her head in annoyance "No huff or ah jeez. I'm slipping!"

"Nope"" Luke shook his head and collapsed the ironing board. "Just used to you."

"That's worse!" Lorelai placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "I'm predictable. The horror. The blandness. I should start wearing beige."

"Will you stop," Luke rolled his eyes and tucked the ironing board under his arm. "You are anything but predictable, just sometimes, I know where you are going so I can actually follow along."

"Well as long as I'm not predictable," Lorelai scrunched up her nose in delight.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily indicated and immediately pulled the car over into the bus stop. She beeped her horn gently making April look up with surprise from the book she was studying. Emily rolled the window down and leaned towards the bus stop. "Hello April honey, get in."

"Hi Grandma," April gave her a grateful smile and threw her back over her shoulder. She rushed across the sidewalk and slipped into the car, shoving her bag by her feet and reaching for her seatbelt. "You didn't leave work early for me did you?"

"Not just because of you, no," Emily leaned over slightly prompting April to give her a peck on the cheek.

"We should probably get going so you don't get a ticket," April pointed out.

Emily nodded in agreement and indicated, pulling out into the flow of traffic and matching the speed of the road. "So how did it go?"

April took a deep breath. "Ok, I think. I was really nervous at first and I wasn't sure what to say but there was this kid just screaming in the café and the mom was just ignoring it and it kind of gave me an in to talk about the little ones and I guess once I started to talk it got easier and then they started asking me about science and what I wanted to do. I think I answered them OK. I just have to wait and see."

"Such a horrible time," Emily smiled sympathetically at her. "How many more do you have?"

"Three," April sighed. "Yale, Southern Connecticut State and Wesleyan, but today was the main one," she smiled and looked down at her phone as it beeped, she squinted at the message and smiled fondly. "Dad replying to my message but he really sucks at texting. A bit of an autocorrect fail."

"Have you called your mother?" Emily asked. She indicated and shifted lanes, pulling into the filter lane that directed them towards the Gilmore Mansion.

"I left a message. She'll call me back when she's on her break," April looked at her phone again and then slid it into her pocket. "So why else did you have to leave work early?"

Emily huffed in a tired manner. "We have a new maid and I have to say I do not think she will make the week. A terribly useless creature." Emily smiled, it wasn't the whole truth, granted the maid wasn't up to her exacting standards but mostly she had left work early to come back to catch April to see how the interview had gone. She hadn't anticipated collecting her from the bus but she was very pleased to do so as she hated her grandchildren having to use public transport. "I should be used to incompetence by now." April made a noise of agreement and Emily smiled. "Do you have to get back to school?"

"No, I was given the afternoon off. School is cool about it because it's a college interview, anything else they get funny, but colleges they like because the better college, the better their statistics look for prospective parents," April shrugged. "I just hope I get in somewhere."

"Oh you will April. You are a tremendously smart individual destined for greatness. And I'm not just saying that because you are my granddaughter," Emily indicated to turn into the neighbourhood main road. "Your Grandfather and I are certainly far better informed in the natural world then we ever were thanks to you." She caught April's slightly nervous look. "In a good way. We can get a little bogged down in arts and humanities, you've made us broaden our horizons and our charitable endeavours. Just this month I encouraged the DAR to look into protecting historical woodland. We saved a small copse from development."

"That's great Grandma!" April smiled widely. "Established woodlands are so important in terms of ecosystems it…um…" she trailed off and scratched her head.

"April?" Emily frowned. "Sweetheart?"

"It's n…" April smiled weakly. "I really want to get into a good college, get out of that school, but I don't everything to change. I'm going to miss just being able to talk about protected woodlands and everything else."

"And where does it say that going away to college means we won't be able to talk about protected woodlands?" Emily pressed her lips together and steered a little more ferociously then she would normally into the next street.

"That initial conversation came up at Friday night dinner," April told her softly. "If I'm away at college we won't get that."

"I suppose," Emily sighed heavily and pulled into the driveway, "but we can talk often, that is what cellphones are for. And don't worry about cost your grandfather and I will pay for a suitable plan and device."

"You're already paying for my tuition and everything else," April looked at her seriously.

"Cellphone comes under everything else," Emily smiled weakly and pushed the button for the garage door to open. "April things change, they must. As much as we might not like it. Many, many things change for the worse, this is a change for good. And we will not lose touch I'm sure Lorelai has inferred about hooks or something else equally as ridiculous in relation to me."

April chuckled. "A little."

"I have no doubt," Emily rolled her eyes. She pulled the key out of the ignition and then rotated to look at April. "You are my granddaughter. I know you worry about taking advantage of us because you aren't biologically ours. But you don't. Your grandfather and I pay for your school and anything else you might need in relation to that because you are our granddaughter and we want you to have the best. I also enjoy spending time with you and talking to you, so buying you a suitable cellphone plan is a benefit to me as well as you. Who else can I pester when I am stuck with spreadsheets?"

"I guess," April grinned at her. "Thank you Grandma."

"Not at all," Emily smile widened. "Now seeing as you don't have to go back to school how about we girls have some cake?"

* * *

 **xXx**

"In we go," Lorelai held the door to the diner open allowing the twins to file in before she fed the stroller through the doorway. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Daddy," Willow and Kitty reeled off with large smiles. The twins made their way over to the large red table and began the process of getting themselves seated.

"What you guys been doing today?" Luke asked rounded the counter with some colouring sheets to give to the twins. He patted each of the twins on the head and gave them the paper. "You good for Hannah?"

"I'm always good," Kitty told him with a pout. "Sept when I forget but I was good."

"Hannah gave you a glowing report," Lorelai assured her daughter, taking a seat and then lifting Sam out of the stroller. Setting the baby on her knee she held up a tote bag that had been slung on her shoulder to Luke. "For you."

"Mommy gotted you a present Daddy," Willow smiled grabbing for the crayons so she could begin colouring.

"Why?" Luke looked at Lorelai blankly while he took the bag.

Lorelai smiled serenely. "You don't like the name I suggested, you need to come up with some suggestions." She nodded insistently at the bag. "Get reading, over 50000 names!"

"Lorelai," Luke gave a huff of annoyance pulling the baby name book out from the bag. "We don't need this. I'm just not naming a kid after me."

"It wouldn't be after you," Lorelai poked her tongue out at him. "It just has the happy accident of sounding like your name,"

"Jeez," Luke flicked through the thick book and frowned. "Just give me other ideas."

"I can give you ideas," Kitty looked up at them interested. "I want to help pick the baby name."

"Really?" Willow looked up from her colouring. "We can pick the name?"

"No, Me and Daddy have to pick the name," Lorelai told them quietly. "It's Mommy's and Daddy's job."

"But we can give ideas. Granma gives ideas," Willow told Lorelai. The child pulled herself onto her knees and looked seriously at her parents. "I think Jemima."

"Jemima?" Luke stared at his daughter blankly.

"Like the duck," Lorelai guessed. "We will put it on the list but …" She stopped, interrupted by a loud squealing sound emerging from the kitchen. A moment later an ecstatic looking Lane appeared clutching her cell phone. "You OK?"

"I got a job at a label," Lane squealed in delight. "My professor the one I interned for, he's offered me a job!"

"Lane, oh my god that's great!" Lorelai stood up and thrust Sam into Luke's arms. She strode across the diner and hugged the young woman tightly. "What will you be doing?"

"He's investing in a new genre channel, a sub label and I would be working in that it sounds like a bit of everything to begin with. It's a bit like when I interned but I actually get paid, not a lot but it's a start and if it goes well it might be more. I got a job in the music business" Lane reeled off bouncing on her toes in excitement. "I have to call Zack. I have to tell…" she trailed off her eyes falling on Luke. "Oh Luke, I er…"

"Congratulations Lane," Luke joined Lorelai and handed Sam over. His arms free he hugged the young woman. "I'm so pleased for you. You always were too good for here."

"Thanks Luke," Lane blushed. "I don't start yet, I can still work for you and even after I do, I can still help out with shifts and anything."

"It doesn't matter," Luke waved his hand dismissively. "We'll work that out when you know and I can always find shifts for you if you need."

"Thanks Luke," Lane grinned at him. "Can I take five to call Zack?"

"Sure," Luke nodded towards the door. "It's just Lorelai and the kids, I can manage."

"Thanks," Lane darted out the diner.

"Just Lorelai and the kids," Lorelai gave him an affronted look. "Who are we chopped liver?"

"That's what you are getting if you don't sit down and order," Luke playfully patted her backside and pushed her towards the table. He paused as he caught the horrified look on Willow's face. "It's Ok Wills, you can choose what you want."

* * *

 **xxx**

"WOW!" Kitty sounded in awe when Luke set the large cake shaped like a number 1 on the centre of the table. The cake was surrounded by fondant teddy bears and balloons. "Daddy you made that?"

"I made the cake, Mommy bought the bear and stuff from Weston's," Luke told her surveying his handiwork. "Come away from the table OK. We're not eating till Grandma and Grandpa get here. Go back in the living room."

"But it's boring," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Everyone's just watching Sam."

"That's because it's his birthday Kits," Luke gently pushed the child towards the living room which was filled mostly with adults who had come to wish the baby a happy first birthday. Sam was happily showing off his new trick of walking to great delight of those who had attended and was positively ecstatic with all the attention. He smiled slightly at the slight pout on Kitty's face. While she was normally fine to share attention it wasn't usually so sharply focussed on just one of them, especially as with the twins having to share all their birthdays. Kitty liked her fair share and right now he knew she was feeling the unjustness of Sam being the focus. "Why don't you sit with April and Jessica?" He made eye contact with his eldest. "They'll play with you."

"For sure," April jumped up and gave Luke a nod to show she had understood.

Luke gave April a pleased smile as the two teenagers took Kitty towards the library area.

"Meltdown prevention?" Lorelai asked stepping in beside him and taking hold of his bicep.

"Yup, everyone is watching Sam," Luke rolled his eyes. With a smile he turned around and lightly touched her belly. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, the top has been rubbed shiny," Lorelai flicked her eyes skywards. "I like our crazy friends."

"They have their moments," Luke gave her a soft hug. "Little Man is having a blast."

"Definitely," Lorelai nodded turning slightly to watch the newly minted one-year-old toddle over to Patty, give her a fragment of wrapping paper, allow her to pat him on the top of his curly hair and then turn and toddle back to the centre of the room where more paper on the floor. "He looks like an old man, just with hair."

"The walk isn't quite there yet, is it?" Luke chuckled.

"Daddy," Willow bounded up to him with wide eyed excitement. "Granma an Granpa are here, they bringed Sam a car."

"A car," Lorelai looked at Luke in mild alarm. Nervously they made their way over to the window. Outside Richard was trying to lift a large white car out of what looked like a rental vehicle. "Oh Man, go help him Hon before he does his back in."

Luke nodded and quickly moved to the door. He jumped slightly as he found Emily just on the other side, his mother in law had a look of supreme displeasure on her face and instantly he stood a little taller. "Hey Emily."

"Hello Luke," Emily gave him the briefest of smiles.

"I was going to give Richard a hand," Luke pointed to his father in law.

"Don't," Emily shook her head. "Let him drop the ridiculous thing. What one year old needs an electronic ride along Bentley? I mean really." She held out he bag she was holding. "My gift for Sam. Seeing as how we are now doing separate presents, a few little outfits and some wooden toys that promote dexterity."

"No sailor suits right Mom," Lorelai appeared in the doorway and took the bag from Emily. "Thank you, I'm sure he will love them when he gets over his love of the gift wrap."

"I'm sure he will, and no there are no sailor suits, though one does have a boat applique," Emily's expression finally softened. "Hello Precious."

"Hi Granma," Willow bounced into the doorway, she reached and grabbed Emily's hand pulling her in. "Come sit with me."

"Go help Dad," Lorelai lightly pushed Luke's shoulder.

"Emily said not to," Luke looked at her warily and then back at Emily.

"He's going to injure himself Mom," Lorelai pointed out, wincing slightly as she watched Richard struggle with the toy.

"Oh No!" Willow looked out nervously at Richard. "Granpa can't get hurted Daddy!"

"I'll go give him a hand," Luke slipped between the women and jogged down the porch steps over to Richard. Before he announced himself he glanced over his shoulder noting how Lorelai's and Emily's shoulders were both tensing. With a sigh he stepped in to help Richard. "I'll get this side."

"Luke my good man. I apologise, I couldn't resist." Richard looked down at the large white toy car with shamefaced laced nostalgia. "I had a little Rolls Royce Peddle car when I was a tot and I saw this and just had to get it for Samuel. A foolish indulgence but as he is the only boy well I just…there is a remote," Richard suddenly blustered pointing at a cardboard box. "So you can steer."

Luke looked at the box and then back at his father in law. With a sigh he helped lift the toy car out of the vehicle and the two men walked it over to the porch. Once set down Luke took a step back and studied the extravagant toy, taking in the personalised license plate that read Samuel. He gave another soft sigh and glanced at his father-in-law who was looking at him nervously. "I understand." He smiled warmly at Richard. "Why don't you go in and see him," Richard gave him a pleased smile and with a bounce to his step moved into the house. Luke shook his head and observed the ridiculous toy.

"You understand my father buying an expensive electric sit in car?" Lorelai joined him outside closing the door slightly so the heat did not escape and their conversation did not drift in.

"Not the car, that's just stupid, commercialisation bull crap gone too far," Luke shook his head moving up the porch to join her, "the wanting to get it I get. Sam is his chance to have a son. If you would have been a boy he probably would have got you whatever version of this existed when we were kids. I've learnt with your parents the dumb but from a good place that are actually from a good place and not their misguided version of a good place I should just go with. This is one of those things." He kicked the front tyre. "Puts ours to shame."

"Yes, but ours doesn't cause injury," Lorelai shrugged, "and he was more interested in his ability to be able to store things in the seat," Lorelai shook her head. "All this money on a 1 year old."

"It's your parents." Luke shrugged. "I'm just pleased we get a few weeks break before the next circus a go round."

"Hey. My birthday is very important, I expect to be pampered and spoiled." Lorelai poked her tongue out at him. "You think if I hint hard enough they'll buy me a real Bentley, beats the space mobile."

Luke scoffed and shook his head. "The kids would wreck it in 2 seconds flat. Come on, let's get this party and over and done with"

"Hey our boy only turns one once," Lorelai tapped his chest. "Enjoy it, its going quick."


	36. Decoding the Future

**AN - Thanks guys, love some of the name suggestions. I love the name Violet, but as much as I'd love to use it already used it in another story so Violet to me is that story which is a bit sucky. Anyways there is two potentials, to be revealed chapter 37 so you lot can weigh in :) Gilmore's level headed it made me giggle but I suppose they are. They have all reached a sort of status quo happiness so I suppose that removes some of the craziness, hopefully it's not too saccharine for you guys. Emily has definitely mellowed but she still has her moments but it comes from getting what she wants She has adoring grandbabies and Lorelai lets her in so there is less fight to her. Francine was rich but she was strict so Gigi wasn't spoiled (to make up for her mistakes with Christopher) but yeah right now Gigi's all about collecting her family :) The sequel idea with Richard's passing is the only idea I've had, I think it's that not wanting to let the story go but needing too. Either way I definately won't be writing it till the summer (if at all) so hopefully something else will have formulated by then. I'm feeling a little brain drained but then the way this is going I've written 500k+in the last year with this and PoH I think I'm just a little tired :) Lizard21- Thank you for all your comments, I'm glad you are enjoying it This story is 40 chapters long so yeah heading for a tie up. Thanks everyone. As ever all my own work so any mistakes mine, reviews always welcome, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 - Decoding the Future**

"So Lorelai,"

Lorelai looked around from helping Sam with the bowl of cut up titbits to her mother with a faint air of alarm. A lull in conversation mid Friday Night dinner was never a good time to be getting a 'So Lorelai'. "So Mom" Lorelai caught Luke's eye across the table.

"Has Rory said anything to you about the Wedding?" Emily reached for her glass and took a sip of wine peering at Lorelai over the rim.

"What about it?" Lorelai frowned slightly.

"I assume it is still going ahead," Emily lowered the glass to the table, causing the rest of the table to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Of course it is still going ahead!" Lorelai frown deepened.

"We haven't received a save the date card or an invitation." Emily picked up her knife and fork and began to cut the piece of chicken in front of her into small pieces.

"She's been a bit busy Mom, but things are happening. The wedding is happening in June, there is a specific date but my brain has currently forgotten that owing to the baby fog," Lorelai looked down at her rapidly expanding middle with a look of faint annoyance.

"I know the 18th June was proposed, but we have received anything to confirm this and it is getting on a bit. 3 months," Emily gave her a pointed look.

"Well every time Rory and I talk about it she hasn't changed anything," Lorelai huffed. "Besides she has been a bit busy Mom, what with sorting out Gigi and then with the finishing of the PhD. She's doing stuff. And you can ask her yourself," Lorelai pressed her lips together in annoyance.

"I do try but she's always so busy," Emily wriggled her shoulders slightly, "and she just gives me the barest of details. I still only have blue as the colour. But what shade of blue? I don't want to clash. What are you wearing?"

"To the wedding?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows incredulously. "I have no idea. I could still be pregnant. Unlikely, given how everyone has been early but I could be knowing my luck. Uggh a week overdue in June at my daughter's wedding. That's going to be great. I have no idea what level of blobness I will be at," Lorelai gestured vaguely at herself, her jaw clenching slightly. "I will figure it out closer to the time."

"Will you talk to her, and ask her to let me know what is going on? I am assuming that she will be keeping it small, as you did. Immediate family only," Emily pursed her lips. "I as…"

"Granma," Willow interrupted loudly, "We should talk about something else."

The table stared at the small child in surprise that she would speak out and interrupt anyone, let alone Emily.

The four year old stared across at Lorelai before her wide blue eyes slide across to her surprised looking Grandma. "Daddy said Mommy not supposed to get angry or stressed. Because she has our sister in her tummy." She pointed at Lorelai's middle for emphasis. "When Mommy does this," the child mimicked the jaw clench, "that means Mommy is getting angry and that is bad. So we should talk about something else," Willow nodded succinctly before uncertainty washed across her face. "I think we should talk about…um…um…"

"How unseasonably warm it's been," Richard offered her with a wide encouraging smile.

"I don't know what that means," Willow looked at him her brow creasing further. "Um…Um…" her face began to crumple and her eyes began to water.

"Oh Honeybunch," Lorelai smiled softly across the table.

Willow sniffed ominously and looked at Emily and then at Lorelai again. "I'm sorry," her voice tiny and fragile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Emily told the small child softly. "You are being very good looking after your Mommy."

Willow nodded and then reached up to fiddle with her pigtail braid. "I try," she smiled weakly. "You promise you not mad?"

"I'm not mad," Emily smiled softly, "and you are very right, your mother shouldn't be stressed so I hope you are being good all the time."

Kitty gave a sigh of annoyance. "We are good Grandma," she rolled her eyes. "Why everyone think we not?" she shook her head in frustration and then caught the look that Luke was giving her, silently telling her to be good. Kitty sat up and gave Emily a wide smile. "Grandma this is very tasty." she pointed at her plate. "I like that. Daddy you should make it."

"Ok Kits," Luke nodded, turning back to look across at Lorelai. "Stuff is happening Emily, but you know how these crazy wedding things are. Everything just happens at the last minute."

"I suppose," Emily gave a mildly dramatic sigh and sat back in her chair.

"You not like it Grandma?" Kitty pointed at her plate.

"I had a function at lunchtime, it was supposed to be just sandwiches but they served a full meal. I do hate it when the organisers do not give you proper information," Emily sighed again. "Though it did give me a chance to sit with Octavia Stone-Witt-Cornick."

"Is that double or triple barrelled?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Octavia is a lovely name," Emily muttered quietly. "Anyway, her daughter Claire just had a baby girl and called it Avery! Can you imagine? It sounds like a bird house. Just awful. Octavia is very upset about it."

"Avery's a pretty name Mom," Lorelai caught Luke's eye again. "But rest assured it's not on our list."

"You have a list?" Emily sat up straight.

"Of sorts" Lorelai smiled cheekily at Luke. "No hints until you meet her though." She patted her stomach.

"It's a secret," Willow told Emily quietly motioning her lips being locked, "but it won't be Lucy. Daddy doesn't like that name." She lowered her chin slightly, peering out the top of her big eyes at her Grandmother. "You promise you not mad at me Grandma?"

"I'm not Precious," Emily assured the child once more.

"Good," Willow sighed in relief. "I'd cry forever if you was…were…is…were…Mommy?"

"Were." Lorelai told her the correct tense to use.

"Words are funny sometimes," Willow shook her head. "I can't wait to go to school till I can learn things."

"I think you find young Miss Willow you already know lots of things," Richard joined in. "I do recall someone reciting their timetables."

Lorelai smiled as the child preened and Kitty on the other side of Luke rolled her eyes. "Eat up beautiful ones. I'm sure Grandma has a fabulous dessert in there which she won't eat and that will leave lots for us!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably on the couch, she was waiting for Luke to come home after work but Saturday he always seemed to be late and with the kids in bed and April out with Jessica she had tried to busy herself with laundry but had found exhaustion taking over and had given up to veg out in front of the tv. Try as she might she could not find a comfortable position and the hallmark movie she was watching could not keep her attention. She had entered her third trimester and everything was just getting harder. It had been a free and easy pregnancy, to a point, far easier then Sam's when she had been anaemic and sicky for most of it, far easier then the twins which had just been trying owing to how huge she had been, but it was still difficult in the sense that she could not get comfortable or sleep properly. She shifted a pillow and pushed it to support the small of her back and sat back into the couch. Almost immediately her cellphone rang and she gave a frustrated sigh and shifted forwards to get it from the coffee table. "You made me move, I was just getting comfortable. What happened to bowling?"

"Hello to you too." Rory chirped down the phone. "We didn't go. Gigi was worn out from swimming and her leg was sore so she was cranky so we had a patented Gilmore evening and I have just finished story time so I figured I would call you to say thanks for the heads up on Grandma."

"She call?" Lorelai smirked in amusement. "Did she manage to nail down the particular shade of blue?"

"I have to send her a swatch."

"But of course," Lorelai rotated her body and brought her legs up onto the couch. "I think that is the obsession now."

"New sister should be the obsession, that's before," Rory bleated. "Why can't she focus on that?"

"She does, but you know she's got lots of Grandbabies now, and you are the first grandbaby that she will see get married. She's excited," Lorelai conceded. "I think she thinks it might be a onetime thing," she frowned as she heard Rory's sharp intake of breath. "Not a nice thought, well I mean that…"

"Mom! Don't that's just No!" Rory's high-pitched voice lowered to a soft almost childlike voice. "I feel bad now."

"Sorry to rain on the parade," Lorelai sighed softly and shifted again, wriggling and trying to get comfortable. "Ready for Monday?"

"I think so."

"Mind the lip Babe, I can hear the chew." Lorelai kept her voice peppy. Rory's oral examination for her PhD was Monday and every conversation for the last two weeks had turned to the preparation for it. Rory was nervous, aware from some feedback she had received that some small amendments were required and that had led to the spin of anxiety. Lorelai was doing her best to keep her calm though strangely the spin was only small and Lorelai wondered if the distraction of Gigi was keeping Rory a little more tethered then she might have been. "You'll call me when you are done?"

"I will." There was a pause at the end of the line and then Rory came back on. "Did you hear what happened with Mrs Kim?"

"Did Lane tell you? I missed the drama and Patty and Babette hadn't got the full scoop," Lorelai sat up a fraction. "I think everything is OK but Lane was a bit upset. I've asked Luke to get the goss from her but you know how useless he is with this type of thing."

"Well," Rory's voice simultaneously lowered conspiratorially and brightened. "Lane is of course super excited and super proud of the fact she's got the job and she had a meeting with her new boss about what she will be doing and when she will actually start and all that. The van at Kim's Antiques has broken down so Lane got Gil to help out with a delivery in his van. Anyway she was telling him what she would be doing and Gil was told her about this awful experience his band had when he was young with a label. Mrs Kim heard and lost it."

"To cut a long story short," Lorelai interjected, wanting the story to get to the main point.

"Zack stood up for Lane told Mrs Kim that Lane was this special amazing woman who knew better then to get into that type of situation because she had been raised well and that Mrs Kim should trust in Lane's integrity," Rory chuckled slightly. "That bit was fine but he told her that it wouldn't kill her to say well done to Lane, instead of ragging on her all the time. Mrs Kim slammed the door so hard the glass fell out."

"Ouch." Lorelai mock winced. "Is she OK?"

"Lane was upset but Mrs Kim came to the house and apologised, so now she is super happy," Rory's voice bounced.

"Well that is great," Lorelai smiled, "and I can't believe you got the details all the way in New York before I did in the same very town."

"You know how it is New York is the centre of news," Rory chuckled. The line went quiet again.

"Am I distracting you from the TV or something?" Lorelai asked gently, knowing that Rory was building up to something and was trying to think of the best way to bring it up.

"So."

"So?" Lorelai parroted keeping her voice light but knowing something large was approaching.

"So Spencer and I have been talking with the lawyer the last couple of weeks about Gigi, and, well, I don't know the timescale and I don't know how long it will take if we can at all." Rory took a deep breath and the words spilled out in one rapid stream. "There are different scenarios but we've had to start the process, it could take years, it might not happen. It's a really complicated process that I don't really understand and am trying to research, yay law library, but they feel the only option is for us to convince Sherry and Christopher to sign over their parental rights and for us to adopt Gigi,"

"Adopt her?" Lorelai sat upright.

Rory took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Lorelai swallowed back her surprise. "So she would be legally your daughter?"

"She's our kid anyway Mom," Rory's voice tightened.

Lorelai closed her mouth, she had a million questions and while she had a few concerns she knew that keeping Gigi in the family was the most important thing. It was at the same time the most drastic of solutions and the most perfect. Knowing now was not the time to voice any of this to Rory she dropped into humour mode. "I guess but I have gotten used to being Auntie Lorelai. I don't know if I'm ready to be Grandma. I'm too young, too luminous, too…"

"Mom!" Rory's voice had lifted but held within it the knowledge that Rory knew exactly what Lorelai was doing, "I just wanted to let you know, you are the only person I'm telling though. You can tell Luke but that's it. No one else. Spencer is telling Grady."

"I understand," Lorelai nodded. "If you need me for anything."

"I will let you know," Rory told her quietly. "Mom?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I can do it, can't I?"

Lorelai swallowed Rory's voice was childlike, and it gave Lorelai the strongest urge to get into the car and drive to New York to give her a hug. "Babe you already are!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"What's all this?"

Emily looked up from her work. Magazines and samples were spread across the mahogany table. She smiled warmly at Richard. She had been so engrossed she hadn't even noticed him coming in through the front door. She stood so she could help him out of his coat. It was damp from the fine drizzle that was falling outside and she shook it sending a spray of droplets onto the dark wood floors. "Felicia," Emily called for the maid.

"Something for the wedding?" Richard asked peering at the magazines.

"My outfit," Emily gestured to half the stack. She turned as the maid appeared and handed off the damp coat. "Please come wipe the floor," she gestured downwards at the already evaporated water spots. "And ideas for gift."

"Oh," Richard frowned at the magazines. "A trinket memento type object. We are giving them the house after all."

Emily rolled her eyes. "We discussed giving them a house."

"A sizable gift," Richard pointed out. "Surely beyond that a nice photo album or china set would suffice."

Emily made a scoffing sound. "China set! Honestly Richard, what young modern couple wants a china set these days? We can't give them the house. We don't know their plans. We don't know if they will stay in New York and if they don't they would then have to face the stress of selling a house."

"I suppose," Richard frowned in annoyance. "But regardless, I am changing the deeds to Rory's name. I just need to know what her married name will be. I'll just buy or rent her another home if they end up moving. Hopefully they will move nearer."

"Well we can all hope that," Emily gave a tired sigh, "but the life of an academic, they have to go with the money. Spencer is a researcher it's all grants and what not. And Rory about to embark on that also." She shook her head in displeasure.

"Did you hear from her about how her oral examination went?" Richard changed the subject

"Briefly. She was running out the door to do something for Georgia. It went well, she has a few amendments to make but she is on target to graduate in May."

"Splendid." Richard puffed his chest up. He reached forward and patted Emily on the shoulder "Just a small trinket for them to remember the day by Emily. We shall tend to their living arrangements when the time comes," he patted her shoulder again. "I'm going to call her."

"Whatever for? She won't have any more details to give you about the wedding." Emily frowned at him.

"That is for you to care about dear," Richard started to wander towards his study. "I wish to be a sounding block for her amendments."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke glanced at the mail sat on the table and then up at ceiling. He had been waiting for April to emerge and she was deep in study mode so he didn't want to interrupt her, but time was getting on. Lorelai had called him home from the diner in a flurry of excitement. Letters had arrived bearing logos from the colleges that April had applied to. He had been worried by the thickness but Lorelai had called Rory, who had assured them that everything was done online these days and that all that would be inside would be hopefully an acceptance letters or what they didn't want a rejection letter. Luke looked at the kitchen clock, he had promised Ceser he would only be an hour and it was approaching that.

"Lorelai," he whispered.

She looked up at him from the table where she was helping the twins with some art project. With a nod she tapped the table. "Kitty Willow we need a break, and I have a very important task for you, go get April!"

"But she's studying," Willow gasped.

"We not llowed to get April when she's studying!" Kitty's big blue eyes widened.

"You can when Mommy and Daddy say you can and I am saying you can. So go get her," Lorelai clapped her hands. The twins gave a squeal of delight and scampered out of their seats, running for the stairs, their socked feet padding on the floor. "She can't get mad at them," Lorelai grinned and then slowly heaved herself out of her chair.

"You OK?" Luke asked softly, noticing how she was moving.

"I'm fine, just feeling particularly fat today," Lorelai smoothed her top down over her stomach. "I feel like she's supermanning, with her feet pushing into my spine and her arm pushing this out as far as it will go," she smiled serenely patting her stomach. "She's really kicking too."

"Yeah?" Luke grinned and slowly walked round the counter. His hand brushed across her stomach. "She's getting stronger."

"Yeah little no name is a little belter," Lorelai captured his hand and held it against her stomach. "See?"

"Sure is," he smiled softly as he felt the baby move. He looked around his attention drawn by the cacophony on the stairs as Kitty came bounding down closely followed by a nervous looking April and Willow excitedly chattering about lots of letters. "Sorry to interrupt the studying but we figured you'd want to open them," Luke pointed at the letter.

"The one from MIT is on the top," Lorelai bounced her shoulders, her face brightening with a huge smile.

"Okay," April approached the table slowly, the twins flanking her curiously. Gingerly, she reached out and reverently lifted the envelope. With nauseating slowness she peeled open the envelope and then took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment and then pulling out the piece of paper. "I…I…I…" she stammered her eyes widening.

"Apes?" Luke frowned, his heart sinking and he took a step closer, snatching the paper from her and reading it. His eyes rose to look at her surprised by her reaction. "You got in."

"I got in," April whispered staring at him in shock. "I got in. I. GOT. IN. I'm going to MIT. I'm going to MIT!" she squealed in excitement and then launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Luke held her as tight as he could, he could almost feel her vibrating with excitement. "Knew you'd do it."

"I didn't," April released her grip on him and took the paper back. "Lorelai look. I got in!"

"So I hear! Come here," Lorelai pulled April into a strong congratulatory hug. "I'm so proud and pleased for you."

"Got in where?" Willow asked stepping forwards and taking the piece of paper. She held it like she was reading it and creased her brow in deep concentration. "Ma ssa choo sets In sty tute of Te ch no logy. What's that?"

"It's a school," April explained breathlessly taking the letter back. "A really great school, the best school some might say."

"Do not say that to Dad," Lorelai playfully tugged April's ponytail. "You want to open the others? Or is that not important."

"I guess I should open the Yale one," April reached for the other stack of letters. "Grandpa will want to know."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Don't let him try and change your mind."

"Oh I'm not going to." April bounced on her toes and then spun round to catch Luke again. "I'm going to MIT. I'm going to MIT."

"Yeah," Luke hugged her again. "First thing first, tell me what you want to eat tonight. Your choice we're celebrating."

"I want lamb chops," April told him giving him a tight hug. "I'm going to call Mom and leave her a message. And then I should call Grandpa seeing how he's paying…"

"Uh uh," Lorelai shook her head. "Boring things like paying can be done on another day. Open your letters, call your Mom. Call him to tell him your amazing news and then go have fun with Jessica. Revel in your success!"

"I will," April beamed at her and grabbed her other letters. "I'm going to go call Mom."

Luke grinned as she practically levitated out of the kitchen. She had gotten in, she had gotten into to the school she wanted and that was all that mattered.

"You happy Daddy?" Willow scrunched her shoulders up.

"He's a super proud Daddy," Lorelai teased, pretending to go to tickle Luke but changing her mind at the last moment and wrapping her hands round his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "We have crazy smart kids."

"Us too?" Willow pointed to herself and Kitty.

"You too," Luke nodded. "I gotta go back to the diner…"

"Daddy," Kitty rolled her eyes and then threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "If it's good we should celbrate. We should have cake!"

"Tell you what," Luke extricated himself from the girl sandwich he found himself in. "I'll bring us something from Weston's to celebrate April, OK?"

"Yay!" Kitty let her grip go and bounced excitedly. "Cake."

"We should make her a well done present." Willow hummed in consideration.

"Banner," Kitty looked back at the table filled with craft stuff. "Mommy we's making April a banner."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory sighed and flicked aimlessly through the jobsite, there was nothing. Well, more accurately there was nothing she wanted to do. Entry level menial jobs which really didn't require a doctorate at all, they didn't even really require a bachelors. Out of frustration she changed the settings to educational and left the job title blank. She scrolled through and sighed, maintenance or science teachers. At the point that she felt like she was going to give up something caught her eye. She clicked on the job post and her eyes lit up. Writing tutor in study skills in the library where she had worked over the summer. Closing down the job site she switched to the university page and quickly found their jobs pages.

Once she found the right section she found the job and read through the description more closely. It was part time, fixed term for a year with the possibility of extension beginning in August with the start of the academic year. A new role designed to support students and early career researchers in the academic writing, both with conventions and style. Rory sat up. It sounded perfect, the job and arrangement. Part Time would give her the flexibility to work around Gigi and the year would tie in with Spencer's contract which ended in a year. They could then review what they wanted to do and if they wanted to stay in New York or not. The fact that the job was new and that it had the line possibility of extension told Rory that it was most likely a trial run to see if it would benefit the college but it gave her a chance to make the job her own. If she got it of course. She scanned the job description and once again. At the bottom it read for more information contact Jocelyn Harper. She had worked under Jocelyn the previous two summers. It was a worth a shot to use her connection even though she was going to apply anyway. She clicked the apply button. As she did she heard the front door open. Barely a minute later Spencer trudged into the living room, his hair was damp from the fine rain that was falling. "Hey," she smiled at him brightly.

"Hey." He smiled at her and once he put his bag on the chair crossed over to her and kissed her. He bounced down onto the couch beside her. "You get those changes in?"

"Yup, waiting for feedback on the feedback," Rory nodded. She had had her oral examination; the panel had been complementary but had felt that she could more clearly present one section of her thesis following questioning. She had reworked that as required and sent it in, waiting to see if she could go through the final steps of getting it hardbound and finally submitted.

"So what's this?" Spencer pulled the laptop towards him and scanned it. "Writing tutor?"

"Part time, fixed for a year, at Butler, helping with academic writing," Rory gave him the headlines.

"Sounds you," Spencer lowered the screen slightly and rested his head against her shoulder. "Do it tomorrow, you'll be fresh."

"Yeah," Rory closed the screen and put her laptop on the coffee table. "So how was your day? Why so late?"

"Crunch meeting that went on and on. We have to do another trial batch. It's not working how we hoped. But that is the nature of the beast," Spencer sighed despondently. "I keep trying to remind myself it's not failure, just another step closer to a cure."

"You'll have it solved by the time your forty," Rory squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"I hope so," Spencer sighed and nestled into her more closely. "How's Gigi?"

"Took two books to get her to sleep but she was fine. Homework done, vegetables eaten. Left dessert."

"Left dessert?" Spencer widened his eyes. "Are you sure she's your sister?" he poked Rory playfully.

"I must get it from Mom," Rory chuckled. "I heard from Sheila and Alan today."

"Yeah," Spencer sat upright.

"They agree, as long as they can maintain contact with Gigi," Rory sighed. "I said of course. They will discuss how they can help when they visit next week."

"They can help by getting their daughter to sign the papers," Spencer sank back into the chair. He took Rory's arm and squeezed it tight. "We'll get her."

"We already have her," Rory curled into him, "and together we are going to teach the world to write and cure cancer."

"I love your confidence," Spencer pulled her leg across his lap.

"Dream big!" Rory told him. "Then some of it might stick."

Spencer squeezed her leg, silent for a moment. "Settle for her."

"Me too," Rory nodded kissing his shoulder. "Me too."


	37. Perfect Moments are Perfect

**AN - Thank you guys. April deserved her chance at educational happy I feel. Guys with the ideas oooh such good ones. I need to focus on studying and now I have plot bunnies bubbling, le sigh. It's not so mch that Lorelai is wierd about the adopting Gigi part, it's more the what Rory will have to go through to do it, that bugs her. So sorry this one took so long, in my infinite wisdom I decided to make all my Christmas presents this year which in October was a great idea and I've had a mad week of craft (and I'm still not done!). And so The title says it all really, some little fluffy moments that set things up for the final few chapters. I hope you enjoy, and audience participation at the end. As ever all my own work so any mistakes are mine, reviews always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. For those of you who celebrate have a great Christmas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 - Perfect Moments are Perfect**

"You're squinting Hun."

Luke looked up from the book he was reading and peered down at Lorelai on the bed beside him with a small scowl.

"You want to borrow my glasses?" she asked seemingly shimmying her shoulders.

"It's only coz the print is tiny," Luke protested, raising the large book up for emphasis. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Lorelai kind of lunged towards him, before carrying out a laborious manoeuvre that turned her onto her side. She pressed against him tightly her belly landing on his hip. "Are you OK?"

"Hmm," she nodded wriggling to get comfortable. "I can't just roll anymore. It needs careful planning. That and I'm still a bit sore from the party," she flexed her foot. "Standing around and lifting all those presents our two spoilt five-year olds got. The fatness sure does play havoc with the knees." Her hand snaked up onto his chest, her thin fingers tensing against his t-shirt. "When I gave you that book it was as a joke, you don't have to read all of it."

"She needs a good name," Luke whispered. He lowered the book onto his lap and brought his free arm round to stroke Lorelai's stomach. "It is important."

"It is, but I can think of other things we could do. We've still got 8 weeks for you to add to that not so extensive list." Lorelai waggled her eyebrows while flicking the piece of paper that he used to note the names he liked down and keep his place. "Why only two? You've got to R and you've only liked two names? Alice and Grace. that's it? that's all you like?"

"So far," Luke nodded. he looked at the two names he had written on the scrap of paper. Alice, because it made him think of Alice in Wonderland and sometimes he felt that his life with Lorelai was like falling down a rabbit hole into a crazy land. And Grace, just because he liked it. It felt like something his Mom would have chosen and somehow that made him like it all the more. "They both work with Lucy for a middle name." he smirked as she gave a little trill of pleasure. "So these other important thing?"

"Well," Lorelai levered herself from the bed slightly. "I suddenly find myself with some extra energy and I just don't know what to do with it!"

"You want to?" Luke's eyebrows widened in surprise and pleasure. Lorelai was becoming less and less inclined to want sex the further along she was getting.

"Mmmhhmm, we might have to be a bit more creative than usual" Lorelai wriggled her hips. "The massive gut is a big obstacle."

"You aren't that big," Luke told her softly.

"I feel that big," Lorelai rolled her eyes and pushed her belly into his side more insistently. "Imagine how gigantic I'm going to be in eight weeks. Planet sized!"

Luke rolled his eyes. Quickly he closed the name book and set it on the bedside table. "How creative are we talking?"

"I was thinking that we could…"

She stopped as a soft thud sounded. Both of them looking towards the door to the bedroom.

"It might not be anything," Luke whispered, his hand stroking her arm. "Let's see if anyone cries."

"Kay," Lorelai lowered her head onto his chest. "I'm thinking angles, T-junction."

"T-junction? Oh," Luke realised what she was saying and smiled softly. "I'll get a nice view."

She smacked his chest lightly with her hand. "You always did like mountainous vistas." She frowned slightly. "We got incoming."

Luke looked towards the door as it slowly opened inwards to reveal Sam stood in the doorway with a happy, proud look on his face. Lorelai gave a little groan. "I'll lower the mattress tomorrow" Luke told her quietly. "Sam?"

"Da da da da da!" Sam babbled and moved with surprising speed across the bedroom in his little shuffling walk. "Da da da da!"

"You figured out how to climb out your crib huh?" Luke reached over the side and lifted his son onto his lap. Despite the interruption he smiled.

"Our big strong boy is growing up," Lorelai whispered running her hand through Sam's dark curls.

"Mamammamamama," Sam babbled. He tipped his head slightly as if studying how she was laying with her head on Luke's chest and then pitched himself forward, to lay his head beside her on Luke's chest. "Mamama."

"Yes little man," Lorelai smiled softly.

Luke smiled down enjoying the moment even though the chance with Lorelai was now obviously over. With his little boy on his chest and his pregnant wife snuggled against his side he gave a soft sigh of contentment. He knew he should go put Sam back in his crib, that he shouldn't encourage the toddler to come into their room but he could enjoy it for a little while longer. He looked down as Lorelai gave a little contented sigh one that mirrored how he felt and he moved one of his arms from Sam to lightly stroke her arm. She wriggled beside him, pushing herself closer to him so he could feel the rippling movement of the baby within her, and his smile widened.

* * *

 **xXx**

"So what do you fancy doing this afternoon?" Jessica asked slumping into the chair opposite April in Weston's. "I am done with work. I want to be young and free. And seeing as how you lose next weekend to babysitting your little brother and sisters and Tuesday is the big day, I say we party."

"In Stars Hollow?" April snorted in amusement. "We don't have to do anything big, it's just a day."

"It is not just a day. Tuesday, you turn 18! You're an adult."

"It's not a big deal," April shrugged. "We don't have to do anything major."

Jessica fixed April with a disapproving, disappointed look. "Fine nothing major. We could see how much we could annoy Mr Doose. Switch out his pennies for euros, my Mom still has a stash from when we went." Jessica rolled her eyes. "I don't know why she keeps them it's not like we will ever go back. So what do you think?"

"Too predictable, though I wouldn't say no to ice cream," April chewed her lip.

"Don't go to the soda shoppe, it's soooo expensive, and why ice cream? It's April April?" Jessica shook her head. "Lorelai has got to you with her weird pregnancy eating habits."

"Lorelai always ate weird and a lot. The weird pregnancy stuff is she put tomato ketchup on apples the other day," April fake gagged. "It looked gross, but the plus side was Dad looked like he was about to combust, so that was kind of funny."

"That is gross," Jessica pulled her hair toggle out and shook her long hair loose. "We will buy a tub of ice cream. So what else? I want to do something special for your birthday."

"I don't know," April shrugged. "I just like spending time with you. I'm fine just hanging. The birthday meal is the special thing and you are coming to that so I don't need anything else."

"Ugh, you are useless," Jessica playfully pushed her shoulder. "Fine! Seeing as you have no preference other than ice cream, we are going to go hang around in the book store and then be old married people curled up on the couch reading."

April smiled at Jessica. "I like that."

"Me too," Jessica smirked. "Seventeen and we are already old! I'm going to find out about parties, we shouldn't be old before our time. Come on Grandma," she heaved April out of her chair. "Lets go get your ice cream, but you better not choose vanilla!"

"No way," April grimaced. "That really is for old people."

* * *

 **xXx**

April took Jessica's hand as they walked across the parking lot at Sniffy's Tavern. She had collected her girlfriend allowing her to be fashionably late to her birthday meal, or at least give everyone else a chance to arrive and get organised. Though to be fair, knowing Maisy the table would have been ready and perfect well before anyone would have even left for the restaurant. Jessica was mildly nervous about the party and to a point so was April. Her family had all met Jessica but she wasn't sure if her grandparents had realised exactly who Jessica was. The times they had met her had been full of other members from town and they hadn't questioned her presence. Tonight was her family, plus Maisy and Buddy in their honorary positions and Jessica. April squeezed Jessica's hand and led her in.

The restaurant was quiet, relatively speaking, just a handful of usual regulars, but at the back over the dark wood booth divides she could see balloons. She grinned. Her birthday had been an unintended sticking point, initial plans to have a party the weekend before her birthday had been scuppered by Anna being scheduled a shift at the store and not being able to swap it with anyone else. They couldn't hold it the weekend after because Lorelai and Emily were going to New York to help Rory choose her wedding dress. Something that had been put in the diary when plans for birthday parties had seemingly been finalised. The fact that she wasn't having a big party with all the hoopla that went with it did not bother her. She wasn't five like the twins had been weeks earlier an age when being centre of attention mattered and while she enjoyed the town merriments as much as the next person she hated to be the focus of it all. She tugged Jessica around the corner of the booths and grinned. Because of the shift in date to her actual birthday on the Tuesday, Rory, Spencer and Gigi hadn't been able to attend but they had called, and wished her happy birthday, or sung her happy birthday in Gigi's case but besides them, everyone else was there. She smiled as she caught Kitty's attention and her younger sister let out a squeal of delight and leapt off her chair and bounded round the table. April stifled a laugh at the look of quiet desperation on her Dad's face, telling her he had just got Kitty sat and settled.

"Happy birthday again April," Kitty threw her arms around April's waist. "Hi Jessica."

"Hi Kitty," Jessica greeted the child and then glanced at the table.

"Where are we sitting?" April asked her sister.

"Maisy said you got to sit at the seat where Daddy normly sits," Kitty pointed to the end of the table. "She's not going to make you wear a hat even though Mommy wants it," she moved her pointed finger to single out a fluffy Birthday Girl crown. "Jessica is next to you and Mommy. Mommy said that's safer but I don't know why," she shrugged and took Jessica's hand and dragged her towards her seat. "Mommy why does Jessica got to be safe by sitting next to you?"

"No reason Bubba," Lorelai smoothed Kitty's hair. "Go sit back down."

"Kay, we're having chicken fingers," Kitty announced excitedly.

April grinned and watched and waited for Jessica to take her seat before taking her own at the head of the table. She tugged at plastic string of the helium balloon by her chair making it bob in the air above her. Slowly she turned her attention out to the table, everyone, the adults at least, where all looking at her and smiling, their expressions holding all the love that they felt for her. For once, even though she was centre of attention, her cheeks did not turn red and she smiled back hoping that she was telling them how much they meant to her.

"Oh I forgetted," Kitty announced puncturing the moment. "We also having cake and there is four flavours! Vanilla, chocolate, red fabric and carrot!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai paused before she climbed out of Emily's car, the sedan was a lot lower then she was used to with the minivan or Luke's truck and it took a moments concentration to get her legs appropriately placed so she could climb out the car without looking too much like an inelegant keg. She hissed slightly as she stood, her muscles protesting. The drive down to New York had been long and while they had spent an hour at Rory's dropping off Lane who was staying in the sub apartment for the weekend, her body was now protesting having had to sit for another thirty minutes to get to the hotel where she would be staying with Emily. She wasn't exactly sure how the arrangements had worked out like that. Somehow some wires had gotten crossed and Emily had ended up booking two rooms at the hotel. Initially, Lorelai had been frustrated and annoyed because she wanted to spend time with Rory but now they had got here, the idea of alone time, with no one bothering her, was actually appealing. The hour of excited Gigi and exuberant Rory and Lane had been surprisingly draining and she had been pleased when Emily had announced they had to get going so she didn't get a ticket for overstaying the meter.

"Are you in pain?" Emily fixed Lorelai with a concerned look.

Lorelai tugged her top down. "No, the body is just protesting the sitting and the travelling and the general being a huge heffalump." She joined Emily at the back of the car.

"Don't you dare pick up any luggage," Emily chastised her. "This is what I pay for," she snapped her fingers indicating for a member of staff to assist them. "Come inside, we shall get checked in and you can have a lie down. The last thing I want is for you to go into labour in New York!"

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Do not even joke about that Mom!" She encircled her stomach protectively. "Besides no twinges or anything, it's not happening. I'm just uncomfortable."

"See that it stays that way," Emily nodded before frowning at the valet who opened the car door with some force. "A little care with my property would not be too much to ask." She snatched the ticket from him. "Be careful with that" Emily sniped at the bell hop. "Now Lorelai come on in."

Lorelai obediently followed her mother, she was feeling too drained to even tease Emily about her manners and instead she just floated behind Emily while she imperiously swept through the lobby and got them checked in. "What?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Your key." Emily waved the key card at her.

Lorelai took it and caught the expression on Emily's face, one of deep concern and love. "I'm fine Mom. just tired."

"Well we can dine in the restaurant here, rather than go out. And you can get an early night," Emily paused not moving away from the desk in case she needed to make a reservation.

"I like the early night, but there is too fancy. I don't have anything smart enough to wear, and it's full of dainty folk and dainty chairs." Lorelai shook her head. "I can get room service," she bit her lip as Emily looked at her aghast. "Or not. Excuse me are there any restaurants nearby that are more relaxed and not boothed?" she gestured at her stomach.

The clerk behind the desk smiled in understanding. "There is a great Italian on the corner, very relaxed, and there is a steak house around the corner. They are probably your best options in the immediate vicinity."

"Thank you," Lorelai nodded and turned to Emily. "Steak or Italian Mom?"

"Northern or Southern?" Emily looked at the clerk.

The clerk blinked at the question before understanding Emily's meaning. "Standard Pizza and pasta dishes Ma'am"

"The steak house, would you make us an early reservation, 6.30?" she glanced at Lorelai who nodded in confirmation. "Please make us a reservation for 6.30."

"Of course Ma'am, I will do that now for you," The clerk reached for the phone.

Emily nodded in thanks and then moved towards the elevators. Lorelai trailed after her, trying not too waddle and feeling completely out of place in the overly ornate hotel. In the elevator she leaned against the wall, ignoring the frustrated look that Emily gave her. She stifled a yawn.

"Tabitha is a pretty name don't you think? That was the clerks name." There was a long expectant pause. "You really do need a rest," Emily's voice like a question and Lorelai could hear the concern inside. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai waved her hand. "Just old and fat," she smirked as Emily made a huffing sound. "If I'm old what does that make you right?"

"Exactly," Emily shimmied her shoulders. "I am realistic to the fact that I am old, but I do not enjoy being reminded of it."

"Ok, Middle Aged and fat," Lorelai grimaced. "Ugh, just saying it makes me feel sick. I don't want to be middle aged. Fat and pregnant," she smirked. "In need of a rest."

"It has been one thing after another what with all the birthdays," Emily conceded. She paused as the elevator opened and stepped out. "Still, you can use this afternoon as a rest. I want to have a look at shoes and it seems unfair to drag you around."

"Especially as my swollen tootsies won't fit in any pretty pretty shoes," Lorelai sighed and followed Emily down the corridor. "This us?"

"It is," Emily pointed to the door the next one along. "That one is you."

"Bed," Lorelai breathed in relief.

"Yes," Emily's eyes flicked up and down her, the concern oozing out. "Are you s…"

"We are fine," Lorelai interrupted and captured Emily's hand, "See!" She placed Emily's hand on her stomach. "See she's wriggling away. I'm just moaning, you know how I like a good moan." Lorelai grinned as Emily shifted her hand across Lorelai's stomach, chasing the movement. Her mother's attention was completely drawn to the baby. "Come on now Mom, the poor bell hop is going to think you are trying to cop a feel." Emily's eyes snapped up in alarm and Lorelai patted her forearm. "Chill Mom, I'm just joking. You can feel her again later, alright?"

"Alright?" Emily blushed slightly and glanced at the silent bellhop in annoyance. "I shall come get you at about 6.10. We can then go eat and you can get your early night."

"Sounds heavenly," Lorelai fumbled with her key card. "Happy shoe hunting."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory looked at the white confection like dress that was being held out to her and shook her head. "You are joking right?" she raised her eyebrows at Lane. Her friend giggled and shoved the dress back into the rack. "I'm not sure we are supposed to be touching these." She tugged Lane's hand and pulled her friend back to where Lorelai and Emily were sat on some overstuffed chairs. "Why are they taking so long?" Rory whispered, sliding into the space beside Lorelai and almost resting her head on her Mom's shoulder.

"They are probably looking for a dress that matches our exacting and contradictory statements." Lorelai patted her knee. "Don't worry, we will find you a dress, and if we can't find it here in the cornucopia of wedding dresses, we always have Miss Celine."

"Yeah," Rory took a deep breath and tried to keep her nerves in check. They had entered the wedding dress shop in a flurry of excitement and the stylist had taken their wants and dislikes and vanished off into the back over ten minutes ago. The stylist had been sent to find an ivory or white/ gold dress with some lace but not too much and maybe a little sparkle but nothing tacky or cutesy, not too structured but not to drapy, probably a sweetheart neckline, but strapless was fine on a dress with a simple silhouette that could have a bit of a train but not too much because the wedding was outside. Rory couldn't even imagine what was going to come back she just hoped it didn't look like the coming out dress she had worn when she was sixteen. The last thing she wanted to look like on her wedding day was a cotton ball.

"It's OK Babe," Lorelai whispered. "You will look beautiful."

"I guess," Rory looked around as two women came out holding a selection of four dresses. "At least they found something." She stood up and waited patiently while the women got the dresses out of the garment bags. Instantly she saw why her grandmother had turned her nose up at her suggestion of white gold, it looked yellow. That dress was a distant fourth. "I think maybe the ivory ones," she told the girl unpacking the dress.

"I think so too," the stylist smiled at her. "Now this is the best to what you described" she indicated the dress nearest to Rory.

Rory studied it, amazingly the dress did hit everything they had said. She hated it, it just looked wrong. "No," she shook her head.

"The next two are a compromise, one is lace, the other is crystal. If you don't like either we can just play on what you do like and try on other dresses. Personally for you, I would suggest the lace however it is a bit brave as it's a low draped back."

"Oh," Rory's eyes widened. "Probably not a good idea, I might burn. It's in June."

"Alright," the stylist nodded. "We'll try the crystal one. Through here." She led Rory into the large curtained area and waited for Rory to strip down to her underwear before helping her into the dress. Rory stared at her reflection in the mirror as the woman did the zip up at the back. It was a modern take on a classic style, pretty and girly with lots of sparkles. She looked like a little girl playing dress up.

"There are buttons down the back but we won't do them up for now." The woman took a step back. "Let's show them."

"OK," Rory stepped hesitantly down onto the thick carpet floor and shuffled out. She felt awkward and didn't quite know how to walk with all the fabric. She forced herself to smile and walked back out into the shop. Lane and Emily gasped in delight, Lorelai remained silent, staring at her. "What do you think?"

"I think you don't like it," Lorelai answered quickly. "Next!"

"She looks beautiful," Emily scowled at Lorelai.

"She looks stunning, but she doesn't like it, she looks too nervous and uncomfortable," Lorelai folded her arms. "Right Babe?"

Rory looked down at the dress, it was beautiful and close to what she had asked for, and just like the other dress that she hadn't even tried on it was wrong. "Not for me."

"Try the lace Babe," Lorelai prompted her softly. "We can get you sunscreen and a parasol. That would be a cute accessory."

"I think it will really suit you," The stylist agreed. "I know I said brave, but you have the figure to pull it off."

"OK," Rory shuffled back into the cubicle. She stepped out of the wrong dress and let the stylist do her thing. Uncomfortable with standing in front of a giant mirror in just her underwear she folded her arms over her torso and looked at the floor. She thought wedding dress shopping was supposed to be fun, she was only twenty minutes in and she was hating it. The stylist stepped back in and helped her into the lace dress. Rory gasped as she saw the effect take shape. A seemingly simple sleeveless dress that kissed the floor, the front was a soft drape cowl while the back was open to mid back. The simple ivory silk crepe base was covered with beautiful lace. Shape was given by a ribbon of the ivory silk resting just beneath the open back.

"It's vintage inspired, a 1940's style, ivory silk crepe, the lace is machined but it is of a really high quality based on lightly corded French style lace." The stylist told her straightening the bow.

"It's perfect," Rory whispered.

The stylist nodded. "Let's show them." The woman stepped back and opened the curtain.

Rory stepped confidently down from the podium, before she had even stepped out of the changing area, Lorelai and Emily were both in tears, while Lane's mouth had dropped to the floor.

"That Babe is your dress," Lorelai mumbled wiping the back of her hand under her eyes. "You look amazing!"

"You look so beautiful!" Emily whispered, fumbling with her purse to extract a tissue and then ineffectually dabbing at her eyes.

"Say Yes to the Dress Babe," Lorelai prompted smiling proudly at her.

"This is the one."

"Excellent." The stylist smiled at her. "Do you want to look at accessories?"

"No." Rory shook her head. "I have some jewellery and hair things I want to wear."

"You do?" Lorelai looked at her curiously. "What are they?"

"Spencer is getting me some earrings. This doesn't need anything else. I don't know what they will look like please don't needle him." she glanced pleadingly at her mother and grandmother, "and I'd really like to wear the hair combs that Mom wore. If that is OK Grandma?"

"Of course it is," Emily nodded, dabbing her eyes again.

"I'd just like the dress thank you," Rory smiled at the assistant. She frowned as she saw both Emily and Lorelai reach for their purse. "No, I'm buying it."

"Uh!" Lorelai gestured in annoyance. "My job!"

"No, your job was to help pick," Rory gave her a pointed look. "I want to buy this for me using the money from Francine. Most of it will be going on le…expenses. I would like one nice thing and maybe if she wants later on Gigi might like to use it."

"You're mini me of course she will", Lorelai folded her arms still looking displeased. "Go on then, but I get to buy the fabric for the bridesmaids' dresses and the dresses that Lane and April will be wearing."

"Alright," Rory conceded. "You can do bridesmaid dresses. Grandma," she smiled at Emily seeing her Grandmother beginning to protest. "Could you maybe help me with my bouquet, you are so good with flowers."

"I'd love to," Emily gushed, dabbing her eyes again. "Oh Dear."

"Better go get changed Babe before we flood the place," Lorelai smiled at Rory with her eyes filling with tears. "And we also need to stock up on Kleenex for the big day. Maybe that can be the party favour."

"Oh Man!" Rory took a deep breath, "I hadn't even thought about those. I really don't want to do Jordan Almonds."

"Never fear, Maid of Honour to the rescue on that front," Lane grinned. "I have a great idea for that that ties in with the other things we have been talking about."

"Cool," Rory beamed, "We can talk about it on the way to lunch."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai slipped inside the house and closed the door. The drive back from New York had been just as long as the journey down. She waddled quickly over to the toilet under the stairs and dropped her overnight bag and shopping bags by the door so she could step inside and tend to her overly stressed bladder. When she finished she stepped out of the bathroom with a sigh and came to a halt. Willow and Kitty were knelt on the floor, their heads bent over a shoebox. Lorelai cleared her throat and the twins looked up in surprise. Willow instantly dropped the shoebox and tried to look innocent failing enormously while Kitty remained clutching the shoebox looking completely at ease her face pulled into a wide smile.

"Mommy these are really pretty!" Kitty held up the box of silver strappy sandals.

"They are," Lorelai nodded. "Grandma got them for me as a birthday present. Some pretty shoes for when I can wear pretty shoes like that again. How come you are out of bed?"

"We heard you, the door. We wanted to say Hi," Willow pointed at the front door. The child jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Lorelai. "Hi Mommy. Hi Baby sister." she kissed Lorelai's stomach. "Did Rory get a pretty dress?"

"Rory got a beautiful dress and Mommy has lots of ideas about finishing your dresses," Lorelai smoothed her hands over Willow's head. She frowned slightly as she took in the higgledy pigglidy mess of a braid. "Did Daddy do your hair?" Lorelai asked. They had taken to braiding the twins' hair at night as it had grown longer to prevent tangles and tantrums involved in getting out the tangles.

"I did it," Kitty announced proudly. "Willow did mine," she turned to show a much neater braid. "Sam made a mess in the bath and Daddy was getting grumpy."

"I see," Lorelai looked upwards. "Where is Daddy?"

"Sleepin," Kitty shrugged. "When do we get to wear our dresses?"

"In June," Lorelai told her. "Mommy still has to make them. Now, as much as I love that you are up to see me, it is bedtime, so up we go." She kept her hold on Willows braid, easily pulling the toggle out as the child moved away. "Oh silly Mommy," she shook her head. "Up we go. I will tuck you in Kitty and then redo Willow's hair."

"You are clutchy Mommy," Kitty rolled her eyes, scampering up the stairs. "But you do it better anyhows."

Willow took Lorelai's hand. "I help you Mommy."

"Thank you Honeybunch," Lorelai let Willow 'help' her, taking each step one step at a time and getting to the top of the stairs actually feeling winded, whereas if she had walked them normally she would have been fine. She ushered the twins into the bedroom and helped them into bed. "Let me do you hair Willow." Lorelai lowered herself onto Willow's bed and deftly plaited Willow's curls neatly. She kissed the child on the top of her head and pulled back the covers "Night Night my beautiful ones."

"Night Night Mommy," Kitty gave her a sleepy smile from the opposite bed.

"Night night Bubba," Lorelai smiled at her as she tucked in Willow. "Night Night Willow."

"Night Night Mommy." Willow yawned. "Love you."

"From the tip of your toes to the top of your head," Lorelai rose from the bed and kissed the twins in turn before moving out of the bedroom leaving only the nightlight on. Seeing her own room dark she moved down the landing to Sam's room. She smiled as she looked through the open door. Luke was asleep in the rocker, a sleeping Sam in his lap, an open book on the floor. Lorelai crossed over to them and studied her two boys, Sam had her colouring and curly hair but the older he got the more like Luke he looked. Tenderly she lifted Sam away from Luke, the baby squirmed for a moment before finding a comfortable position, her cheek nestled against hers. Lorelai pressed a kiss into his temple. She awkwardly lowered him into the crib, and then straightened smiling down at her little boy.

"Hey," Luke mumbled.

She turned and smiled warmly at him. "Hi, boring book huh?"

"It is the fifteenth time I've read it to him," Luke looked down at the offending item. "Rory get her dress?"

"She did." Lorelai moved over to him. "You are going to be one very proud Daddy," she frowned as Luke gestured for her to sit on his lap. "We'll break the chair Hun."

"No we won't," Luke took her hand and tugged at it insistently.

With an air of trepidation Lorelai lowered herself onto Luke's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled in.

"Any requests," Luke teased, his hand strong hand rubbing his leg.

"Besides being able to bend over and have clothes that fit?" Lorelai smirked. Her smile softened. "No, I have everything I need and want."

"I've satisfied you?" Luke stole a kiss.

"You satisfied me years ago," Lorelai kissed him back and then laid her head on his shoulder, her fingers tensing against the comforting texture of the flannel. "I have everything I need."

* * *

 **AN2 - So I rewrote her birth scene today but what is she called? Alice Lucy Danes or Grace Lucy Danes. One with the most choices by the time I post chapter 39 will be it. Happy Christmas!**


	38. Rites of Passage

**AN - Thanks everyone. Grace is winning at the moment :) Maybe it's an accent thing but both flow fine to me, but in reality it will be Grace Danes (or Alice Danes if we get a late flurry) so flow wont be a huge thing, well that and shes only in 1 and a bit chapters ;p thanks for voting . The wedding is the last chapter so we are almost there. I was looking for wedding dresses to help with the description and I saw one and was just 'oh Alexis would look fabulous in that' which I know is totally dumb but ho hum :) thats how her dress got picked. Nearing the end and my muse is stumbling, the last chapter won't come out properly probably because then it is done and I kind of don't want it to be done (These versions have been with me for a year) it will come though I just need to pat the mess into shape. Anyways on with the beginning of the end, chapter 38 only two more to go after this. As ever all my own work so any mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – Rites of Passage**

"Hey Apricot," Lorelai called brightly as April slipped in through the front door. She frowned as she took the slightly morose look on her stepdaughter's face. "Bad Day?"

"Two finals which wasn't great but that's not it," April trudged into the kitchen and slumped into the chair. "You're cooking?"

"I'm craving but I'm not exactly sure what this is, and if it will cut it" Lorelai tipped the bowl she was stirring towards the teenager. "I suck at cooking. I need your Dad home. I would describe what I wanted and he would just know!"

April pulled a face in relation to the mixture in the bowl and then reached for the bowl of fruit, she took an orange, turning it in her hands and then stabbed the surface savagely with her thumb. "We got our ticket allocation for graduation. I'm only allowed 4," she muttered darkly.

"Ah," Lorelai winced. Each student was automatically allocated 2 tickets but they were allowed to request extra. April had requested an additional 3, for her, Emily and Richard.

"Lots of people asked for extra so to be fair the maximum we can have is 4. I want you all to come." April sighed and wrenched the peel from the fruit.

"That does suck," Lorelai abandoned her attempts at cooking and bracing her back walked slowly over to the table. She paused and looked down at her cellphone. "OK, suggestion. My parents know the headmaster, we call them see if they can wangle another ticket and if they can't, I won't go."

"But I want you to be there!" April's face dropped.

"And I want to be there!" Lorelai assured her picking up her phone, "but your sister likes to use my bladder as a trampoline. So, if we get no joy then I think it's the best option as everyone else can get through the ceremony without having to pee but let's try the grandparents pulling strings first," she dialled her parents number and waited for it to connect. "Mom, Hi."

"Lorelai? Are you alright?" Emily's surprised voice sounded.

"I'm good, the baby is fine," Lorelai pre-empted the next question.

"Oh good. Now I ran into Juliet Hannagan, her daughter has a daughter called Seraphina, isn't that pretty?"

Lorelai blinked. "Seraphina? It is, but a bit much for us I think."

"I suppose," Emily exhaled. "It doesn't really go with the others. How are the twins? How is Sam and April?"

"Sam and the twins are fine," Lorelai glanced April, "April is fine but," she listened to the sharp intake of breath at the other end of the phone. "Let me explain the but before you ask. The reason I called is because April tried to get extra tickets for her graduation and the school would only give her an extra 2 so we're one short."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Yes, I know it is ridiculous."

Emily scoffed indignantly. "How is that fair!"

"I think it was done in the interest of fairness," Lorelai rolled her eyes good-naturedly at April.

"I will speak to Hanlen. We are not missing April's graduation."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you Mom that was why I was why I was calling."

"So I suppose if we can't get an extra ticket your father or I will miss out," Emily muttered bitterly.

"No, I won't go because I'm up and down to the bathroom every twenty minutes," Lorelai rolled her eyes at April making the teen smile at last. "You get to go regardless Mom."

"Well good," Emily muttered. "I will speak to Hanlen immediately," Lorelai gave April a thumbs up sign. "Now about April's prom."

"Her what?" Lorelai blinked slightly startled by the change in topic, "she's not going."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because she doesn't want to go."

"It's a rite of passage!"

"Mom," Lorelai took a deep breath, "She's going to a prom but not her prom. She's going to Jessica's in Stars Hollow."

"Together!"

"Mom!" Lorelai huffed in annoyance to making April sit up nervously, Lorelai gave the teen a comforting smile and then rolled her eyes dramatically. "Mom."

"Yes well," Emily cleared her throat. "What about her dress?"

"I don't know Anna is sorting out the outfit because she's April's Mom. April's sat right here Mom, you wanna talk to her?" Lorelai held her phone out. "I think Miss Moneybags wants to buy you something for prom."

April took the phone and pressed it to her ear. Slowly Lorelai got up and moved back to her cooking attempt. It looked disgusting and in annoyance she threw the bowl into the sink. She wanted something she just wasn't sure what. She turned around in concern as April's voice rose an octave stating. "Am I the what?" down the phone to Emily. Lorelai took a deep breath and watched the teen, there was a slow sagging of her shoulders, a scrunching of the neck. April was uncomfortable with something that Emily had just said. Lorelai's instinct was to take the phone from April but at the point where it looked like April's neck was about to disappear the teen sat up straighter and issued a soft and excited, "really", a moment later April sagged again and Lorelai moved over to the table to silently enquire what was wrong.

"Hang on a second Grandma, I'll ask Lorelai," April covered the receiver with her hand. "Grandpa has offered for us to use his Rolls for the prom."

"Fancy!" Lorelai trilled anticipating what was coming. She sank into the chair beside April.

"Dad would be upset though if Grandpa took me." April looked at Lorelai seriously.

"He'd probably have a good huff. Just explain that. I'll back you when the obtuse ones still don't get it," Lorelai patted April's knee.

"Hi Grandma, tell Grandpa thank you, but I don't think it's a good idea…No not that…I just think Dad would be upset if Grandpa drove me to my prom instead of him," April sat up straighter. "Sure!...No a stranger driving us would be fine…Yeah, that's so cool…OK, I'll speak to Jessie. Thank you Grandma…I will…You want to say goodbye to her…OK I will…I do to…Bye Grandma," April ended the call and smiled at Lorelai. "Grandma says that Grandpa will find a driver for the car but he would want to be here to ensure its safety."

"Sounds more like Mom wants to be here to see you do the stairwalk. So full house that night," Lorelai smirked. "Sorry Apricot, you're the first one they got to see go to a senior prom, they are trying to hit the rites of passage."

"That's OK," April looked pleased and undid her tie.

"So what did she say that caused the turtling?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"Oh," April's shoulders scrunched. "Asked if I was the boy or the girl in the relationship and if I would be wearing a dress," April self-consciously scratched her head. "Jessie and I have never discussed that. We're just us."

"And that is how you shall stay." Lorelai gave the teen a sympathetic smile. "Weird and awkward as it is, I think that is her trying."

"Yeah," April nodded and gave a soft sigh.

"Penny for them," Lorelai tapped her foot against April's foot.

"Nothing," April shook her head. "Just me being an insecure weirdo."

"Hey we're all weirdos in this family," Lorelai smirked. "Take it and own it, you are awesome because of it."

April gave her a disbelieving look and then smiled. "You always have been my favourite cheerleader, even before you were with Dad."

"Happy to cheer, just don't expect any acrobatics, going up and down stairs is as acrobatic as I get right now," Lorelai rolled her eyes and smoothed her hands over her stomach. "Oh! I know what I want now."

"It's going to be something gross," April grimaced braced for what Lorelai was going to say.

"Jelly Donuts but instead of Jelly, ketchup!" Lorelai flared her eyes in excitement. "Or maybe Jelly donuts dipped in ketchup. I'm gonna call your Dad, at least he can bring me jelly donuts," she stood awkwardly and then leaned forward planting a kiss on the top of April's head. "Gross enough for you?"

"Not your worst," April caught Lorelai's wrist and smiled up at her. "You going to try and top it?"

"For sure!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory looked down at her phone as it rang. The library. She blinked in surprise. She had had an interview early the previous week for the job she had applied for and had been told she would be contacted at the end of the week once interviews were complete. When she hadn't heard from them she had just assumed that she hadn't been successful. She picked up the phone "Rory Gilmore."

"Hello Rory it's Jocelyn."

"Hi," Rory took an intake of breath.

"Sorry for not calling you sooner we had a really strong group of candidates and it wasn't as clear cut as we had thought," Jocelyn told Rory. "However long story short we would like to offer you the position."

"Really, wow, thank you." Rory grinned.

"You'll accept the position at the terms that were discussed beginning the first August? Which helpfully is a Monday this year." Jocelyn chirped down the phone.

"Yes I accept," Rory smiled.

"Great, HR will be in contact, hopefully they can get everything sorted before the end of commencement, they tend to slow down once the semester ends," Jocelyn's voice sounded pleased. "Great to have you on board Rory."

"Thank you so much for having me," Rory chirped back. The call ended and she stared at her cellphone for a moment before scrolling through it to find Spencer's number and calling him. It hit voicemail and she gave a soft annoyed sigh while she listened to his overly polite message. "Hey, guess what. I got the job. I start 1st of August, but Yay me! I actually have a job that I can use what I studied for. I'll speak to you later. Love you." Ending her message she scrolled to her Mom's numbers and dialled her cellphone.

"Lo?"

Rory sat up a little straighter, one of the twins had answered but she wasn't quite sure which. "Hey it's Rory. Where's Mom?"

"Getting lunch. Mommy it's Rory," the child on the end of the phone told her.

"You having a good day?" Rory asked, trying to get a bit more information so she could work out which of her sisters she was speaking to. Face to face she had no problem but there was something about the phone that homogenised their voices and made it impossible to tell them apart.

"It's alright," the child told her. "bit boring. I wanna go outside but it's been raining. Willow and Sam don't mind, they're colouring but Sam's not very good he just scribbles, but Mommy pretends they is amazing just to make him feel good. It's her freedom of espresso thing. I played temple nighties like Granpa teached me. That's my freedom of espresso thing."

"That sounds fun Kitty," Rory breathed a sigh of relief as she realised who she was talking too. "Is Mom coming?"

"Is, but she walks slow cos she's fat from our baby. One sec, I give it to her." Kitty stated. There was a soft thump at the end of the line and then a rustling sound as Kitty evidently walked the phone across the kitchen. "Bye's Rory."

"Bye Kitty," Rory waited patiently for Lorelai to come onto the phone. She heard a clatter and then Lorelai's voice came over sounding faintly tinny. "Hey am I on speaker?"

"Hi Babe," Lorelai sounded brightly. "yeah, I'm in the middle of sandwich production, it's a delicate procedure. How's you?"

"I'm good, you are in fact talking to the new Writing tutor at Butler Library, well from the first of August," Rory stated proudly.

"You got a job!" Lorelai's voice rose in excitement. "This is the one at the college?"

"Yes," Rory nodded. "The other ones I didn't even hear back from and they were all just office stuff. I think it helped that I knew one of the interviewers but I have the job, it's mine."

"Networking, hate to do it but can't deny the results," Lorelai chirped. "Oh Babe I'm so proud of you, and the job just sounds you. What is better then you an awesome writer who loved books working in a library teaching people how to write."

"I can't think of anything," Rory giggled. She frowned as her phone beeped indicating she had another call. "Mom I hate to blurt and run but I have another call."

"That's OK I have hungry puppies to feed," Lorelai giggled as one of the kids barked. "Well done Babes. Enjoy something alcoholic and bubbly to celebrate. With a chaser of ice cream sundaes or maybe a starter Cutie will enjoy that. You and Spencer can enjoy the bubbles."

"I will Mom, I gotta go, it's him," Rory read the tiny strip at the top of her phone.

"Alright Professor Tripp have fun," Lorelai closed the call.

Rory shook her head in amusement and then answered the call from Spencer. She jumped as instead of words she just heard the rumble of a cheer. "Thank you."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey!" April called running up behind Jessica. Her girlfriend stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her a big smile on her face. "I finished early. How was your history final?"

"I got it all wrong," Jessica shook her head. "History is an elective right? I can avoid it in college?"

"I guess so," April shrugged. Jessica was going to East Connecticut State next year to study Communication and both of them were on a ticking clock down to the final days of high school. "Tomorrow?"

"You're going to pick me up, sorry our driver is going to pick us up," Jessica grinned, "and we are going to go to prom and have a great time."

"Yeah," April nodded before looking down at her hand. "You know how it's senior prom?"

"That's kind of the point," Jessica chuckled and grabbed April's hand.

Together the two girls walked down the road towards Jessica's house. April made a humming noise as she tried to articulate what she wanted to say. There were expectations of things that were supposed to happen on prom or around prom. She knew that by being with her, Jessica gave a lot of things up and even though they hadn't said it, she had and she had a feeling Jessica had thought the same, that their time together was coming to an end. Willimantic, where East Connecticut State was and Cambridge, MA. where MIT was may only be separated by a two hours but they were both about to enter a new world which might pull them apart. Beside her Jessica kept silent, seemingly understanding that she was trying to come to a point. "I wondered if you wanted to go to…if you wanted to after the prom do….um…have…"

"April?" Jessica cut her off softly coming to a halt and turning to look at her. "Are you asking me if I want to have sex with you?"

April released a large breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. "Yes."

"But you don't want to do that," Jessica stared at her in surprise.

"You want to," April whispered quietly. "You have those feelings. I know I don't, but for you, if it would make you happy I would do that because I want you to be happy."

"April," Jessica raised her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind April's ear. Instinctively April turned her face towards Jessica's palm. "I don't want you to do that."

"But…" April started to protest. Jessica silenced her with a kiss, one that she sunk into like ice-cream melting on a hot day, when it was over it took April a moment to remember they were stood on the street and she cast a nervous look around. No one had seen them. "Don't you want to?"

"I do," Jessica told April softly, "and I would love my first time to be with you but I don't want to do it because of prom that is totally cliché. And I don't want to do it because you feel you ought to."

"I don't feel I ought to," April frowned shaking her head in disagreement. "I want to do it because it would make you happy."

Jessica cupped her face and lent forward planting a kiss on April's forehead. "You are so sweet, you make me happy just by being you. I enjoy the making out. I don't want you to do it just to make me happy."

"But... what if…" April sighed and looked at her girlfriend seriously. Jessica's hands moved down to her shoulders. "What if when we…"

"We don't know what will happen," Jessica shrugged and then cocked her head to one side making her long dark hair swish over her shoulder. "What if you fall in love with someone else?" She smiled and gave April a thoughtful smile. "You can't argue with that Miss Logic, can you?"

"No," April sighed heavily. "I can't, my Kingdom for a Crystal Ball."

"My Queendom for a long summer of fun," Jessica quirked her eyebrows. "With of course the Weston's shifts and for you babysitting. Whatever happens we'll have fun," Jessica lowered her hands and took one of April's holding it tightly. Together they began to walk along to the pavement towards Jessica's house. "Starting with tomorrow night."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Daddy,"

"Kits?" Luke looked over to his side to his waist high daughter. He paused in his stacking of the dishwasher. "Why you downstairs? it's quiet play time."

"April's Mommy and Granma are being really loud we can't do quiet play upstairs if they is being loud," Kitty folded her arms across her chest. "They should know that quiet means quiet. So we had to come downstairs to do quiet play," Kitty rolled her eyes and gave a soft huff of annoyance.

Luke cast his eyes up to the ceiling and took a nervous breath. The evening was turning into a circus, first Anna full of excitement over April actually attending a school function, even if it wasn't her school, then Richard and Emily turning up, trying to fulfil some experience they never got with Lorelai or Rory. Not to mention the evening bedtime routine. The twins twenty minutes of quiet play, designed to get them calmed down a bit before Bath, Book and Bed began was in danger of being derailed which meant the whole evening could descend into chaos. As much as he was pleased that April was going to have an evening out, he really didn't get the whole craziness of a prom or why it was so important, but he knew better then to voice his opinion.

"Daddy," Willow appeared in the doorway chuckling to herself. "Granpa got Sam in his car and Sam's asleep it's funny."

"Ah Jeez," Luke gave up on cleaning up. "Where is your Mom?" he asked Willow ushering the twins out the room.

Kitty and Willow looked up at him in disbelief and pointed to the door under the stairs. "Bathroom." They intoned together.

"Right," Luke ushered them into the back room. The big toy Bentley that Richard had gifted Sam for his birthday had made its way there after the twins had fought about riding in it. They had removed the batteries and Sam just enjoyed sitting in it, while the twins would use it for their playing pretend. Richard was crouched over the toy trying to lift Sam out but Sam had fallen asleep at an odd angle and the tall man was struggling. "I got it Richard," Luke strode across the room and deftly hauled his son out the toy car. He nestled Sam against his shoulder. "OK guys I know it's a bit loud but do you think you can be good girls and go upstairs and try and be quiet."

"We was the ones being quiet," Kitty huffed and rolled her eyes. "We was being good girls Daddy, it's Grandma and April's Mommy who was being loud." Kitty pivoted and stomped out the room.

Luke suppressed a huff and followed her out, ushering Willow along while Richard followed aimlessly behind. He frowned outside in the hall, Lorelai and Emily were struggling with a camera. "What are you doing? We need to get the kids up to…"

"She's coming," Anna called, racing down the stairs in a manner that made Luke think she was about to fall.

"What?" Luke looked up the stairs and then gasped. April was stood at the top of the stairs, looking awkward but excited. She was wearing a blue floor length sleeveless dress and for once her hair wasn't frizzy, instead smooth and twisted into a sort of bun. Slowly April made her way down the stairs and Luke felt his breath stick in his throat. He wasn't watching a child walking down the stairs he was watching a grown woman.

"Easy there Daddy," Lorelai whispered stepping alongside him and coaxing Sam out of his arms. "You need them free," she reasoned and pushed him forward, while at the same time bringing the twins closer to her.

Luke joined Anna at the bottom of the stairs, he was mildly conscious that Emily and Richard were stood behind him but his eyes were fixed on April, he just couldn't tear them away from her.

Finally April reached the bottom of the stairs and looked nervously at her assembled family. "So what do you think?"

Luke found himself unable to say anything and in his moment's hesitation he found himself buffeted out of the way by Anna and Emily gushing over how pretty April looked and how cerulean was her colour. Somehow April seemed to push her way through them and looked up at him with expectant hopefulness. "Cerulean that's blue right?" Luke mumbled his brain unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah," April nodded looking down at her dress. "You like it?"

"I…I…" Luke stammered and then glanced at Lorelai for help.

"That's Dad is having a brain freeze because of how beautiful and grown up his daughter looks and he can't compute the fact that she's an adult and not his ten-year-old anymore," Lorelai translated giving April a wide smile.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "That."

"Good," April nervously smoothed a non-existent crease from her dress.

"Won't you get cold?" Luke asked pointing at her bare arms. "It cold when the light goes."

"Grandma bought me a wrap," April pointed to the table near the door were a small purse and piece of folded cloth lay.

"Ok," Luke nodded and smiled at her. "Well, have a good time!"

"I will," April smiled and then bounced onto her toes and gave him a soft kiss. "Always you little girl right?" she whispered nervously into his ear.

"Always," Luke whispered back, kissing her cheek but leaving his hands by his side in fear of ruining the dress in some way. "Enjoy yourself."

"I will," April smiled and walked to the table to collect her purse and the wrap. She nodded at Richard who had rushed forward and opened the door for her and then she stepped out onto the porch.

Luke watched her walk down the steps towards the gleaming Rolls Royce and nod in thanks to a behatted driver, elegantly climbing into the car and in a mere moment vanishing from view as the car slid away. Still struggling for words, he turned and looked at Lorelai who had waddled up behind him the kids in tow.

"How bout you have a quiet snuggle with our ones who still are little kids?" Lorelai wriggled her shoulder gesturing for him to take Sam. Once Luke had taken her she placed her hands on the back of the twins' heads. "Beautiful ones I need you to look after Daddy for me."

"He got funny because April looked like a Disney princess," Kitty smirked. "Come on Daddy," she took Luke's free hand and tugged it trying to get him to move towards the stairs. "We'll snuggle you till you remember how to talk or huff."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory rose from her seat as the row she was sat in moved into position for the stage. When she moved to the side of the auditorium she glanced up to where she knew the family was sat. Her Mom was in bright red, just like she had worn for her high school graduation. She stood out amongst a sea of black and navy. Despite their eyes being no more than pinpricks to each other from the distance they locked and Rory gave Lorelai a nervous excited smile. A moment later the line began to move and Rory broke the connection and moved as needed along the aisle. She smoothed her hands over the pale blue robe she was wearing. It was a ridiculous get up. One final punishment of academia, at the moment of your success, the moment you collect your doctorate, you got to wear a pale blue robe with gigantic puffy sleeves and a velvet round floppy cap. It reminded her of the time they had had the Bracebridge Dinner at the Independence Inn.

She took a deep breath as the announcer on stage stated that the following were being awarded Doctorates in English and Comparative Literature. There were 5 in total, two before her and two after. In a blink the first two had gone and then she heard it, her name. Slowly Rory moved her way up the steps and onto the blindingly bright stage. Trying to hold it together she walked as confidently as she could towards the presenter and extended her hand and shook the presenter's strongly. She took the diploma holder she was given and then walked across the stage and down the steps. She turned at the fraction of the last second before she descended the steps. She could see them, Five people on their feet. Well probably six, but she couldn't see Gigi's head over the rest of the audience. But the others she could see, Spencer, her Grandparents, Luke and her Mom their arms forward and clapping in her direction. She grinned at them and then walked down the steps before she caused a traffic jam. Just like that her moment of glory was over. Her four years of hard work had come down to a fifteen second walk across a stage. She took a deep breathe, the deepest breath she had been able to take in the last four years. She was done. She was Dr Lorelai Gilmore, PhD.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked to her left as Gigi let out a little sigh beside her on the bench. They were in an endless round of different arrangements of photographs and she and Gigi had taken refuge on a nearby bench which Richard orchestrated his various groups he wanted to immortalise. Lorelai sighed in agreement. "It will be over soon. We haven't got many groups left. Then we can go eat."

"It's not that," Gigi turned her head a fraction to look at her, but not really taking her eyes off the proceedings. "I was just having a Bad Good Thought."

"What's a bad good thought?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Well," Gigi sighed very seriously, as if the weight of the world were on her thin shoulders. "I'm really happy that I am here, and I think Rory looks very pretty and everyone is really really proud. And I like that."

"Good thoughts," Lorelai nodded not understanding where the bad came from.

"But I'm only here because Nanna went to heaven," Gigi sighed sadly, "and even though I'm really happy to be here. I wish Nanna was here too. So I'm having Bad Good Thoughts."

Lorelai swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. She studied the child in front of her. She was so stoic, in some ways she recognised so much of Rory in her. It was obviously the part they shared from Christopher, this consideration and ability to sit and quietly think. But unlike their errant father they had been steered right, whilst Christopher had been spoiled which clouded his goodness to the point that it got buried beneath entitlement and his idiocy. "You do not need to ever feel bad about things like that."

"I know I don't need to but I still do," Gigi sighed heavily again. Suddenly she stood and sat down immediately afterwards this time with her body facing Lorelai. "We're going to come live with you?"

"You are coming to stay," Lorelai chuckled mildly surprised by the sudden change in demeanour. "When you finish school."

"Because of the wedding," Gigi nodded excitedly. "I can't wait for the wedding. I've never been a bridesmaid," she turned back to look at Rory. "She'll look even prettier."

"She will look beautiful," Lorelai turned to look at Rory. Her daughter was now pressed up against Spencer who was hugging her proudly. Rory's frame was lost in the puffy pale blue and black robe she was wearing but the ridiculousness of the outfit was over shone by the enormous smile on Rory's face. Her girl was now Dr. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, PhD. It seemed like someone out of a fairy-tale, especially as 27 years ago she had been pregnant with Rory, sat on bench in a park, imagining how her life was over. This was about as far away from over as it got.

She smiled as she watched Spencer press a kiss against Rory's cheek, Rory playfully bending her knee and folding her foot behind them. "Gigi," Lorelai patted the child's hand. "Lets go try and get them to go to a restaurant, don't know about you but I'm starving," she grinned as Gigi jumped up and held her arms out. "Be my crane. Just don't hurt yourself," she smiled as Gigi helped pull her off the bench and wrapped her arms around Gigi's shoulder. "Maybe I should skip dessert?"

"No mother of mine would ever skip dessert," Rory called almost bouncing across the grass to join them. "You really are out of sorts today. You haven't even mocked my silly hat," Rory preened and held the round circular cap to her head.

"She's made lots of jokes, when you were in the theatre," Gigi told Rory with a cheeky grin. "Can we have ice-cream?"

"Yes, Ice cream," Rory nodded and then scooped the girl into her arms. "Dr's orders Mom. I insist. my baby sister needs it."

"Well if it's Doctors orders," Lorelai grinned and looped her arm around Rory's waist. "Come on Kid," she frowned as Richard snapped their picture. "Dad at least let me pose so I don't look gigantic!"

"You look beautiful Lorelai," Richard called looking at the screen on the back of the camera. "That may be my favourite so far," he showed the camera to Luke and Spencer who nodded proudly in agreement of the photo.

"Really Dad," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Just capturing moments Lorelai," Richard waved his hand dismissively. "Now what is this I hear about ice cream?"

"The good doctor has ordered we get ice-cream, though before we do that I believe she needs to return the pancake hat," Lorelai tugged at the cloth cap.

"Why Doctor Gilmore I believe that is a wonderful suggestion," Richard beamed at the three women. "Emily we're going to get ice-cream."

"We have reservations at the…" Emily began to protest before trailing off and shaking her head in mock annoyance. "Our reservation isn't until 6.30, so as long as you don't spoil your appetite."

Lorelai laughed and held out her hand to take Luke's. "Mom, remember the special dessert stomachs."

"Well that explains your current size then," Luke teased her, patting her belly.

"Mean," Lorelai swatted at his chest.

"I'm going to go return the garb," Rory grinned at them. "Gigi, can you show Mom and everyone where the good ice-cream shop is. Spencer and I will catch you up."

"Yes Dr Gilmore," Gigi giggled and seized Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai grinned back and let the child lead her along the path. She glanced back over her shoulder and her smile widened as she took in the confident and proud way her daughter was walking towards where the robing was to take place. It was all as far away from over as it could be.


	39. Little Girls

**An - Thanks guys. Glad you guys are enjoying it. I was a little worried it's all got a little too sweet but I'm no ASP :). Lorelai is definintely a teenage mother success story. :) I'm so glad you guys like this version of April, tbh I didn't have a definitive plan on her and everything has been organic in her developement, the Jessica storyline and the Emily relationship and I'm so pleased that you guys like her, especially as she's not a much liked character in the real show. Gigi's adoption will be partially resolved but it is a loooooonng process in real life so realistically I can't resolve it, but you hear about it in this chapter and the final chapter. With that said Christopher warning :P. So here we are Penultimate chapter, 1 left after this. As ever all my own work so all mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome, I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for reading. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – Little Girls**

Luke grinned as April walked across the platform, shook the rotund headmaster's hand and then collected her diploma. She turned and looked out at the cheering group, before she crossed to the steps and then back down to the ground. He craned his head to try and follow her, to try and catch her attention but distance made her impossible to see. The graduation ceremony had none of the grandeur of Rory's at Columbia University the week before, it also had none of the length. It had only been going on for 35 minutes and they were through the speeches and onto diploma handing out and if they were on N were close to the end. It was nothing like Rory's high school graduation either. Rory's Valedictorian speech had been accomplished and heartfelt. The valedictorian this year had been a pompous self-congratulatory ass, whilst the president of the student body had delivered the pledge of allegiance with the nobility of a future congressman, plus there had been the bonus of no singing.

On the stage Elizabeth Thomas was walking across and Luke sat back in his chair and looked at Lorelai. She was wriggling, shifting awkwardly in her chair. She was uncomfortable and hot, noted by the faint shine of sweat on her brow. "It's nearly over," he whispered comfortingly at her.

"Good!" Lorelai hissed back, wiping her hand across her top lip. "I'm a giant tub of melting pudding that or I'm sitting in a sauna."

"You can fold my program if you like," Luke whispered, holding the program out to her. He knew better then to try and compliment her and tell her she looked great. She had nearly bit his hand off last week at Rory's and now she was a week further along and desperate for the baby to be out and despite how proud she was of April, hating the fact she was sat in the sun in 90-degree heat. She waved his hand away and Luke lowered his hand resting it briefly on her bulging stomach. The baby was wriggling. She let him touch her for a moment before brushing his hand away. "Sorry, I've got ice water in the car."

She smiled at him weakly. "You wonderful man."

Luke frowned as he saw a ripple of discomfort pass across her face but she flapped her hand and he let it lie. He turned his attention back to the stage where the final student, a kid with an unpronounceable surname beginning with Z which the headmaster tried to pronounce but ended up mumbling, collected his diploma and marched off stage. Thankfully the headmaster seemed to understand that now the students had done their bit that people were annoyed to be forced to sit in the sun for much longer and so brought the ceremony to an end. Luke's frown deepened when Lorelai didn't jump to her feet, or at least the approximation of jumping she could achieve now. He stood and then held out a hand to her. She looked at it and took it but didn't move so he offered her his other one as well and she finally stood. Noting the look of concern on Emily's face behind them Luke led Lorelai out of the row of chairs and over to a bit of shade where is was fractionally cooler. She smiled at him tearily. "You OK?" he asked her with concern.

"I feel weird," Lorelai mumbled, wiping her hand across her brow.

"You think things are starting?" Luke looked down at her middle. Technically they had two weeks to go, but the other kids have all been early.

"I don't know," Lorelai shook her head forcing herself to smile as Emily strode over. "I might just be too hot."

"Alright," Luke looked her up and down.

"Are you alright Lorelai?" Emily looked Lorelai up and down nervously as she joined them.

"Overheated," Lorelai told her with a frown. "You think a place like this could afford a nice air-conditioned auditorium for these events. You pay enough!"

"Yes," Richard agreed looking just as flushed as Lorelai in his suit. "I might mention it to Hanlen, it's not as if this weather has come out of the blue. It's been overly warm all week."

"Warm! Fires of Mordor more like!" Lorelai scoffed. She stepped away from Luke and he frowned looking at her in question. "The graduate approaches, Daddy needs his arms free."

Luke turned to see April pushing her way over to them through the throng of people. She walked with an absolute bounce and joy to her step that he hadn't seen in anything related to this school ever. "Well done!"

"Thanks," April bounced into the group. "I'm Done!"

"You sure are," Luke nodded and gave her a brief hug before stepping aside to let Anna step in. He glanced at Richard and Emily who were nervously stood to one side. They had a gift for April, one purchased in order to be fair. Rory had gotten a car so so should April. When he had tried to point out that while it was a very generous gift but that April already had a car, the response they had given was that they hated the jeep, it was a death-trap waiting to happen and they wanted April to be safe on the highway in her at least two-hour drive to and from Massachusetts. He hadn't been able to argue. Nor had Anna. So she and Richard had gone and chosen a bright blue Ford Fiesta. Practical and safe, big enough but not too big to be a gas guzzler. "So you need to return the dress thing?" Luke pointed at the gown.

"Yeah, I'll go do that," April grinned. "And then I can get out of here and we can rescue Maisy and Buddy from the kids." She tore off before anyone had any chance to say anything to her.

Luke returned his attention to Lorelai, she had gritted her teeth but he wasn't sure if it was new or something from before. Silently he held his hand out to her and she took it limply and stepped beside his frame. He looped his arm around the back and slowly they walked towards the entrance of the carpark. Richard was chatting amiably to Anna, trying to include Emily but Emily was resolutely silent and staring daggers of worry at the back of Lorelai's head. "Let's get you that water," Luke tenderly rubbed Lorelai's back. Lorelai shook her head. "Why?"

"You need to see her reaction. I have to use the bathroom. Again. For the nineteenth million time today," she broke away from him and began to walk slowly towards the bathroom which already had a queue forming.

Luke chewed on his lip but nodded gratefully to the women who let Lorelai go ahead of them, even though they didn't see him.

"She's in labour," Emily whispered beside him.

"Not yet," Luke shook his head, "but I'd keep your cellphone near. I think this might be the start."

"Don't go to any wholesalers," Emily gave him a knowing look. "I won't be taking her shopping," she smiled softly. "Oh look April is back."

April came almost skipping out of the main building wearing her school uniform for the last time. She jumped alongside them with a gleeful smile. "Is Lorelai in the bathroom?" Luke nodded in confirmation. "So what's the arrangement? Are you coming with us Mom? Or Grandma and Grandpa?" April asked innocently, making conversation while they waited.

"Well actually," Anna looked expectantly at Richard and Emily.

"We thought that, you, might drive your mother," Richard smiled, placing his hand on April's shoulders and guiding her to the entrance of the carpark. "It's the blue Ford," he nodded towards the shiny blue hatchback nestled amongst the prestige sports cars.

"No!" April's mouth dropped open. "You bought me a car!" She spun to look up at Richard, a soft squeak erupted from her lips and she threw her arms around Richard's neck before stepping back and looking at him in surprise. "You bought me a car!"

"So you can safely travel back and forth from college," Richard explained, holding out a key with a diamante A keyring. "I've arranged your insurance, you just need to sign the registration."

"Grandpa it's amazing!" April bounced on her toes.

"Go take a look," Luke smiled at her eagerness. "I'm gonna go wait for Lorelai."

April looked at him sharply, her excitement gone for a moment as her dark eyes took in the distance between the bathroom, where they were standing and the car. "Is she OK?"

"She's fine," Luke assured her.

April narrowed her eyes a fraction. "Sooner rather than later?"

"Might be," Luke shrugged trying to look like he wasn't worried. "or she could just be hot. She's OK. Go enjoy your car."

"Ok," April chewed her lip for a moment and then gave him a nervous smile. "Let's go sign the registration," she smiled overly brightly at her grandparents and purposefully took Emily's hand, dragging her towards the new car. Luke watched her go for a moment and grinned, she looked so grown up, he just couldn't quite figure out where all the time had gone. With a slightly sad sigh he turned around and walked towards the bathroom to wait for Lorelai and the newest little girl who was going to enter his life and rip his nerves to shreds.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably as the pain traced round her middle again, she turned her head and looked at the bedside clock. Fourteen minutes since last time. They were getting closer together. They had started 3 hours ago. Or at least they had woken her three hours ago. She had laid there trying to sleep, hoping that they were just Braxton Hicks contractions until she really couldn't deny that they had a rhythm to them, the frequency was increasing and actually they were really starting to hurt. She looked at Luke, he was still blissfully asleep, his face slipped off the pillow onto the mattress, his breathing steady. She pushed his bare shoulder. "Luke." He didn't move. She tried again a bit harder and all that did was made him readjust and reach for the pillow. With a huff she smacked the back of her hand against his shoulder. "Luke!"

"Wha?" Luke jerked awake and stared at the mattress uncomprehendingly. He coughed slightly and shook his head and then glanced at her. Apparently she had a look on her face that told him exactly what was going on. "She's coming?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "Go take a shower."

"What?" Luke shook his head again. "We need to go to the hospital."

"We do, but we have time," Lorelai shifted awkwardly, she could already feel her body was fighting against her, getting to the point where nothing made sense except the screeching pain and the need for the baby to be out. "Go take a shower. It's going to be a long day. I'm going to get dressed and let April know we are going."

"Ok," Luke nodded dumbly at her and stumbled out of the bed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Slowly, Lorelai heaved herself out of the bed and waddled over to the chair where their clothes had been laid out in preparedness for the last week and a half. She carefully pulled on the t-shirt foregoing her usual bra. She didn't want to be bound, she had enough discomforts to be dealing with today, and they'd only make her take it off when she got to the hospital anyway. She eased a pair of Luke's sweatpants up to sit just beneath her stomach and sighed. They were fuzzy and soft, and actually fit. Pregnancy was the one time that Luke's clothes actually fit her. Usually they dwarfed her, but seeing as how she now resembled a mid-sized planet or large moon they just about stretched to fit her. She paused for a moment and ran her hands around her stomach, this was the last time she would ever be this big. She was never going to have another baby. Six kids was enough, she was too old for all this again. She took a deep breath and deciding she was dressed enough to sit in the truck and walk across a parking lot, she padded out of the bedroom and paused as the next contraction crunched its way around her middle.

Slowly she crossed the landing into the twins' bedroom. She paused taking them both in, every detail she could, every single aspect of their being imprinting in this precise moment. Another file for the memory bank. She ran her hand across the twins' soft skin of their arms, one last touch before stepping out and making her way down to Sam's room. She stifled a giggle. Sam had scrunched himself up, his head on the mattress, his bottom in the air. She straightened him out with well-practised ease and he didn't even stir. Lovingly, she made the same inventory of Sam as she had of the twins. She tore her eyes away from her only boy and made her way across the landing to April's room. She knocked faintly and entered, the knock had roused April, but not enough to wake her and she tenderly shook April's shoulder. April's dark eyes appeared out of a frizz of hair and blinked in confusion for a moment.

"Is she coming?" April rasped, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "Me and your Dad are going to go in a few. If you need reinforcements just give Babette a call. Though if you do that, be prepared for casserole and lasagne drop offs. We'll call you when she gets here. Sorry to ruin your first day of freedom."

"It's OK," April sat up slowly.

"You don't have to get up now," Lorelai pointed at the clock. "It's only 4."

"OK," April rubbed her eyes. The action seemed to wake her a little and she held out her hands to Lorelai.

Lorelai leaned over as best she could and April did the rest, clambering onto her knees and hugging her as tight as possible. "It's going to be fine April. I'm an old hat at this." Lorelai assured her.

"I know," April's hug lost none of its intensity. "Just…Goo…Break a leg."

"That would probably be a whole lot less painful," Lorelai chuckled and rubbed April's back comfortingly. "Sometimes knowledge isn't power, huh?"

"I didn't read anything this time," April peeled away from her and sat back on her heels. "I just remember from my research when you had the twins and Sam." She gave Lorelai a sheepish smile. "Remember to breathe and to keep your fluids up."

"I will," Lorelai saluted. "See you later."

"Yeah," April nodded emphatically. She reached out and her slim fingers grazed Lorelai's stomach. "Be Kind."

"I echo that," Lorelai looked down, "but we can't blame her," she looked around as Luke appeared in the doorway, his shirt was buttoned wrong and he looked more nervous than she had ever seen. "It's OK Hun," Lorelai assured him walking over to him. "Apricot's got it covered," she reached out to him. He had his arms around her in seconds and she nestled into his frame, breathing slowly in an attempt to push the echo of pain away. "At least we're doing it properly this time."

"Huh?" He looked down at her blankly.

"You're with me from the start. No mad dash and panic," Lorelai mumbled into the flannel on his shoulder. "You're with me from the start."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory arranged her face into an expression of what she hoped showed professionalism and indifference, but she had a horrible feeling she just looked like she was pissed off. Though to be fair she had every right to be so. She had supposed to have been meeting Christopher twenty minutes ago and she had hoped to be on her way home by now, but he still wasn't here. She glanced at her phone as it beeped. It was from Emily telling her that Lorelai was only six centimetres dilated and it looked to be a long labour.

"Hey Kiddo."

Rory's head snapped up to look at Christopher, he was stood over her with that stupid grin on his face. Rory swallowed and then stood up. Channelling her grandmother, she fixed Christopher with a withering stare. "I'm a 26-year-old woman with a doctorate, call me by my given name." She pointed at a seat. "You are late."

"Oh Yeah…um traffic," Christopher blinked at her and sank into his chair. "So, I was surprised you wanted to meet up. The cease and desist letter was pretty strong."

"I'm not doing this by choice but I decided that some things are better done in person." She bent over and pulled the file from her bag. She tried to keep hold of her steely resolve but she could feel it slipping, doing this by herself had been a mistake. She should have let Spencer come with her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she delivered her prepared speech in one breath. "I feel you have made your position in relation to being Gigi's father very clear, as has Sherry in relation to being Gigi's mother. Gigi's therapist has said that she has rejected you. Any mention of you makes an otherwise very happy child react in an extremely volatile manner. Spencer and I want to provide her with a stable and secure place to live and grow and the spectre of you and Sherry prevents that from really happening. So," she took a deep sharp intake of breath. "We want to adopt her officially. For that to happen we need you to sign away your parental rights." She opened the manilla file and drew out the legal form that she needed Christopher to sign. It surprised her how thin it was. She had queried it but apparently it was all that was needed. Just a form and a few signatures. Slowly she extended it across the table and pushed it into his place setting.

Christopher just blinked at her.

Rory swallowed. "I would like you to sign it. You can take it to your lawyers but please. You never really wanted either of us."

"Your Mom never wanted me there," Christopher countered, carefully picking up the form.

Rory held her breath, nervous for a moment that he would rip it up or crumple it into a ball. "She held the door open. I was the one who closed it when I realised you weren't there and hadn't really ever been there." She swallowed again and he looked up at her, she held his gaze. "I…we were never what you wanted. I was an inconvenience and Gigi was something you thought you should do. Something you and Sherry thought you wanted, like that puppy."

"How did you know about the puppy?" Chris looked at her in surprise.

"You and Sherry's puppy," Rory frowned slightly. "The one on your Christmas card."

"Oh right, that one," Chris sighed and put the form down. "I thought you meant the…Jasmine didn't get on with the puppy that we got."

Rory raised her eyebrows, unsure if he was joking or not. Realising he wasn't, she shook her head. "You should get a vasectomy."

Christopher looked down at the table, his hand hovering over the form. "I'd like to get it right at least once."

"Some people aren't meant to," Rory folded her hands in her lap to hide that they were trembling slightly. Christopher looked younger than she did at this precise moment. "And you really shouldn't with Jasmine. If she couldn't cope with a dog, she won't cope with a baby."

"She certainly isn't your Mom," Christopher ran his hand through his head. "If only we'd been older, things might have worked then"

"You would have destroyed her," Rory told him thinly. "Sucked everything out of her."

"You make me sound like a vampire," Christopher frowned at her but it wasn't from anger it was with a look of realisation that what she said was right. "I thought Jasmine was right for me too."

"You're getting a divorce?" Rory raised her eyebrows again.

"Not yet," Christopher sighed heavily. "Maybe. Probably. I'll keep trying. I don't want to fail at everything. But it's more Jasmine's decision." He looked up as a waiter approached. "Nothing for me. Rory you want anything else?"

"No thank you" Rory looked at her empty coffee cup. She had a strong desire to get out of the restaurant. She had been expecting Christopher to get angry not be reticent and resigned.

"I'll just have the bill please," Christopher smiled weakly at the waiter. When the man walked away Christopher fixed her with a stare. "I wasn't good for any of you."

"No. Not really." Rory agreed, she looked down as her phone beeped, a message from April relaying Emily's earlier message. "Sorry," Rory mumbled. "Mom is in labour, they are sending me updates."

"Your Mom is having another kid?" Christopher smiled weakly, the silence hung over the table for a moment. "Is she happy?"

"I'm not sure she's particularly happy at this precise moment," Rory smiled despite herself, "but yes, she's happy."

"And you? you're happy?" Christopher looked at her hopefully.

"Yes," Rory nodded, "for the main," she glanced at the form for a second and then back up at him. "My wedding is in a couple of weeks."

"Congratulations," Christopher mumbled automatically. He took a deep breath. "Is he…will Luke…be the one to um…give you away?"

"Yes, of course he will," Rory nodded and held Christopher's gaze.

Christopher snorted sadly. "You wish your name was on this form too, right?"

Rory nodded. "It's too late for that now."

"But not for her," Christopher reached into his jacket and drew out a pen. He slid the form apart to the part of the form where the signatures went and without even reading the form signed away his parental rights to Gigi. He clicked his pen closed. "Only good thing I ever did for you, or her." He pushed the form towards her. "I know you will do a better job than I ever would. I know you probably won't want it but can I give you anything money wise?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "Your Mom sorted us out."

"Good," Christopher nodded. "Let me pay for this though," he nodded towards the form. "And you are still technically mine, even if you don't want to be," he looked at his hands. "Maybe send me a Christmas card, let me know how you are all getting along?"

"Sure," Rory nodded. She stood up and regarded the man sat before her while she gathered the precious form up. "Thank you for signing this."

"The absolute minimum I could do," Christopher didn't look at her just kept his head bowed staring at the white table cloth. "Tell your Mom congratulations from me and I hope the wedding goes well."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke pressed his lips against Lorelai's hair hoping that it would give her some comfort. Lorelai was mumbling something, or was humming, or…to be honest he wasn't sure what she was doing, all he knew was that she had her arms around his neck and was red faced and absolutely drenched. She had insisted over an hour ago that she needed to stand and since then all he could do was hold her upright while they rocked from side to side, her clenching stomach pressed into him and her face resting on his shoulder soaking it with her sweat and tears. He had tried to talk to her, but she seemed to have lost the power of intelligible speech. Slowly the words had been stripped away from her as she weathered each crashing pain that as far as he could tell wasn't giving her any breaks.

Movement caught his eye and he frowned. The nurse who had been popping in every so often to check on them had come in and was starting to change the bed configuration. She was moving quietly and with purpose but in a calm manner indicating that nothing was to be alarmed but that she knew that the birth was imminent. Luke tightened his grip and then looked down, hot liquid was soaking the top of his shoes and Lorelai was whimpering. He grunted in surprise as she released her grip on him and seemed to sink downwards. He kept his grip tight, holding her upright while she tried to go down to the ground. Silently, the nurse pressed the call button and then grabbing a pair of purple gloves and walked over to Lorelai.

"Help me get her on the bed," The nurse smiled comfortingly at him.

Her voice was calm and knowledgeable and Luke lifted Lorelai into his arms despite her grunt of protest and gently set her on the bed. The nurse expertly positioned Lorelai's legs and then placed a cloth over Lorelai's knees to give her at least some modicum of privacy. Luke looked at her for help unsure what to do.

She smiled at him again. "Sometimes Mom's don't feel talkative."

"She usually won't shut up," Luke nervously patted Lorelai's hand.

For the first time in over an hour Lorelai looked at him. She swiped a hand at his chest. "It fucking hurts," she hissed at him before grunting and pressing her chin into her chest. Her hand went back to the bed and scrunched up the sheets beneath her, the fabric clenched tight in her hands.

"We're not waiting around, are we?" The nurse took the position that the doctor would normally take, her hands disappearing beneath the cloth. "Nice and slowly Lorelai, deep breaths."

Lorelai took a deep breath and then emitted a slow, low sound that got higher in pitch the longer that it went on.

"Ok Lorelai, head is out," The nurse informed Lorelai calmly. "Just the shoulders and the rest is easy."

"Shouldn't a doctor be here?" Luke looked at the nurse desperately.

"Everything's OK, we're OK," The nurse tore her eyes away from her task to look at him for a fraction of a second.

Almost in answer the door opened and a doctor entered. He read the room for a second and grabbed some gloves. "Everything in hand?" He asked just as calmly as the nurse, moving to stand beside her.

Lorelai answered both of them and gave a heroic roar and then the room was filled with a screaming cry of indignation.

"Well done Lorelai," The nurse grinned. "It's a girl."

Lorelai's response was to hold her arms out.

"Dad want to cut the cord?" The nurse asked.

Luke shook his head and the medical professionals finished their immediate tasks and handed Lorelai the baby. Luke gasped and his heart flip-flopped as he saw the tiny, screaming baby. The moment Lorelai had the baby in her arms she gave a contented sigh and the baby stopped screaming, instead blinking her blue eyes in surprise, staring up at Lorelai.

"That wasn't much fun was it baby girl?" Lorelai cooed at the baby. She turned her head to look at Luke, moving her neck like it caused her physical pain to look away from the baby. "Look."

"I see," Luke grinned, gingerly reaching out and pressing his finger into the baby's palm. The baby's fingers curled around his and he smiled. "Hi," he whispered to the baby who was busy stealing his power of rational thought. He bent over and pressed a kiss against Lorelai's crown, she barely noticed him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Lorelai ignored him, her lips were pressed against the baby's still messy forehead. Slowly Lorelai raised her head and smiled. "Strawberry."

* * *

 **xXx**

April looked up from her book as she heard little footsteps on the stairs. She folded the corner of the book over and set it on the coffee table. Slowly she pulled herself out of the comfy sofa and moved to the archway and poked her head around the corner. Willow and Kitty were stood on the stairs holding hands. They froze and gave her excited smiles.

"Hey," April raised her eyebrows. "It's nine o'clock, it's way past bedtime."

"I know," Willow sighed dramatically. "I'm just too excited to sleep. We have a new baby sister," she gave April a startling smile.

"Please can we see the picture again?" Kitty asked hopping down a step and looking at April hopefully. "Then we'll go right to bed."

"You were supposed to be in bed over an hour ago." April waved her hands ,letting them come down even as she scolded them. "I already read you two books."

"We're just too happy," Willow told her hugging her tightly. "We've never had a baby sister before."

April chuckled and pushed the twins over to the couch and then lifted her phone to bring up the photo she had been sent of the new baby. "Here she is," April showed them the tiny screen.

"I can't wait to see her," Willow clapped her hands in delight.

"She'll be easier to see in real life," Kitty squinted at the screen and then flopped back on the couch dramatically. "Why do we gotta wait to see her?"

"Because Lorelai has to stay in hospital until the doctors say she can come home. And you are not allowed into the hospital because you are little," April tickled Kitty's tummy. "Now come on, bed time."

"I thinks I need my halers again," Kitty told her, giving her a dramatic forced wheeze.

April stared at her little sister with a raised eyebrow. It sounded put on, but the last thing she needed was for Kitty to have an asthma attack on her. "Alright, we'll do a puff of your inhalers, but we got to go up to bed."

"Alright," Willow huffed sadly.

April took each of their hands in hers and pulled them towards the stairs. As she did headlamps illuminated the driveway and the twins pulled their hands from hers.

"Mommy and Daddy!" Willow bounced excitedly. "They brought our baby sister."

"No, it's probably just Dad," April peered through the window. Sure enough, Luke climbed out of his truck alone. "You can say goodnight to Dad and then up to bed."

"He might have more pictures of our baby sister," Willow bounced excitedly.

"Maybe," April agreed. She moved to the doorway and opened it for her surprised looking Dad. "Hey Dad, sorry we've got two excited big sisters who are having trouble going to sleep."

"I figured," Luke smiled past her to the twins. "Thanks for holding the fort." He dropped a bag by the door and then slipped out of the moccasin slippers he was wearing.

"What happened to your shoes?" April stared at his feet in surprise.

"Lorelai's water broke all over them," Luke gagged slightly. "I need to chuck them out."

"Gross," April grimaced and then closed the door. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Lorelai wants to sleep on it," Luke told her with a dreamy air. "Come on girls, up to bed." He bent over and scooped the twins into his arms like they weighed nothing and trotted up the stairs with them giggling in delight.

April watched them go, her face nearly split in two from her smile. Glancing back at the ruined shoes she followed him up the stairs to help with tucking in and see if she could get some more information about the new baby.

* * *

 **xXx**

Willow bounced off the window seat in excitement as the big red minivan pulled into the driveway. With a jump and a skip, she hopped towards the kitchen where Grandma was tidying up. Rory was sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee and talking to Grandma about the drive. Willow rolled her eyes and then hopscotched her way over to Grandma, she wrapped her arms tightly around Emily's middle.

"Willow, Precious I'm trying to clean up from lunch," Emily looked down at her but didn't push her away.

Willow shrugged but kept her grip solid. She wasn't interested in cleaning up or her Grandpa trying to read to her about boring boys. She had a baby sister and a rubbishy photo on a phone was not good enough.

"Willow," Emily finally tried to tease her arms open.

"Baby," Willow whispered and shot her Grandma an excited smile. "Mommy and Daddy are home with our baby sister."

"No," Emily shook her head. "Daddy is home, but Mommy won't be back for another day. She will need to stay at the hospital…" Emily's voice trailed off.

"Mommy," Willow grinned, finally releasing her grandmother and skipping over to the front door through which she could hear her Mommy's voice. Willow heaved the door open. "Mommy!"

"Hello Honey bunch"" Lorelai waved happily at her.

"Did you bring our baby sister Mommy?" Willow asked excitedly. "Your tummy is a bit smaller."

"Just a little bit," Lorelai laughed and then slid open the back door of the car. "Why don't you gather everyone up?"

Willow turned on her heels and raced down the hallway to the room at the back of the house. Kitty was flailing a foam sword about and Sam was sat on the floor offering his wooden bricks to Grandpa and Gigi. Willow clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, Mommy's brought our baby sister home!" She turned and skipped back down the hallway leaving the scrambling sound behind her. "Mommy," Willow grinned as Lorelai entered the house carrying a black and pink car seat. Willow tried to peer in but it just looked like a pile of blankets. She frowned as she was buffeted by Rory and April and Grandma who all rushed Mommy into the lounge. Willow elbowed her way through and plopped herself on the floor in front of the car seat which had been set on the table.

"Er Wills. Mommy can't get to Grace if you sit there."

Willow looked up at her Daddy who was smiling at her in this silly dreamy way. "Is Grace our baby sister Daddy?"

"Yes she is."

Willow giggled as her Mommy's arms snaked round her waist and she allowed herself to be lifted and pulled back onto the couch between Mommy's legs. Mommy felt warm and squishy. Willow turned in her arms and pressed herself into Mommy tightly. "You're easier to hug Mommy," Willow kissed Lorelai's nose, "and you brought our baby sister."

"And she is just as excited to meet you," Lorelai kissed her and then lifted her beside her.

Willow shifted slightly as Kitty joined her on the couch, her twin sister wiggling her bottom to get comfortable. "Our baby sister is called Grace and she's excited to meet us," she told Kitty seriously and then turned her eyes to the car seat that Lorelai was fiddling with. Slowly the bundle of blankets revealed a small baby with dark hair. Willow smiled and snuggled closer to Lorelai for a better look. "She's pretty," Willow sighed contently and reached to take her little sister's hand. "Hi Grace."

"Hi Grace," Kitty echoed beside her. "Sorry we didn't do you a sign to say welcome, we didn't know you were coming home."

"Mommy missed you all too much," Lorelai put her arms round the twins.

"We missed you too Mommy," Willow told her, studying the baby who was squirming and moving her mouth in a way that made it look like she was trying to suck. "Grace is hungry Mommy. She wants your boobie," Willow frowned as the adults in the room chuckled at her. "That's how she eats," she stated indignantly and then pointed at Grace's mouth. "See Mommy."

"I can see," Lorelai rubbed her hand comfortingly over Willow's back. "but she wants a kiss first."

"Ok," Willow slid from the sofa and leaned in to kiss the baby. "Hi Grace," she said again. "I love you from the tip of your toes to the top of your head."

"Sames," Kitty mumbled, bouncing her hip against her to get in close. "We all do even Sam, who's a boy and littlee, so a bit dumb."

"Kits." Luke mumbled in exasperation.

Willow giggled at her sister and kissed the baby again. Real life baby's were better than pictures.


	40. The Circle Game

**An - Thank you guys. I know I only posted yesterday but the final chapter is done and I kind of like the idea of finishing the story with the end of the year (it's still 2017 here). Happy New Year Everyone. When I started writing The Pursuit of Happiness on the 4th January 2017 I had no idea it would become what it did or that I would write so much, or so quickly. Timeline wise we've gone from September 2004 and we're ending in June 2011, so you could say we've binged watched some series :) Along the way we've covered some things I had planned and alot of things I hadn't and I am so grateful to every single one of you who have stuck with it and come along for the ride. Thank you so so so much. As for the future following some prompts I have some ideas but I don't know what will come, I have some major work ahead school wise between now and May which will take the majority of my time so this particular saga is for now closed (well after the chapter below) there might be a prequel, there might be a sequel or there might be nothing at all. I really don't know, but thank you for reading what has become quite an epic. For those of you who leave a signed review I will respond, for those who guest review thank you in advance. I would love to hear what you liked the most (or not :P) but I really hope you enjoy this last chapter but please forgive me my sentimentality and nostalgia moments :). Thank you so much for reading. As ever, all my own work so any mistakes my own, reviews are always welcome (why not leave a review of the saga :)) thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – The Circle Game**

Lorelai crept up the stairs into the attic room. She paused at the top and smiled at Rory and Gigi asleep on the bed. Gigi's head was on Rory's pillow and the two were snuggled together beneath a comforter. The attic room was in a mild state of chaos. As well as wedding preparation storage, Rory and April had both been having a clear out and were working out a new layout for bedrooms with Luke. From what Lorelai could gather, Rory's sleeping area would be partitioned off to be Rory's and Spencer's room/the guest room, while what was the lounge area would be made into two rooms, one slightly larger room for April to use when she was home from college and the other to be Gigi's room for when Rory and Spencer came to stay. So far, it had all been talk but she knew at some point Luke would be up here in construction mode and it scared her a little because she was certain Kitty would want to 'help'.

Turning away from the mess, Lorelai crept over to the bed. Rory and Gigi were almost in the middle of it, so there was a bit of space, though not exactly enough for her given her still generous dimensions. Regardless, she nestled herself onto the bed. Rory stirred and grumbled something that sounded slightly mean and related to her weight. Lorelai poked her in the ribs. "Hey, only hatched her a couple of weeks ago. You just wait missy."

Rory peeled her eye open and shook her head and then pointed down at Gigi. "Grandbaby."

"Maybe not the only one," Lorelai poked out her tongue and the leaned forward and kissed Rory on the cheek. "It's your wedding day!"

Rory's face split in two with a massive smile and she nodded excitedly.

"Happy, Little Girl?" Lorelai wriggled in tightly.

"Yeah," Rory nodded with a contented sigh.

"Sorry I'll look like an elephant in your photo album," Lorelai smiled apologetically.

"You look great Mom," Rory tiredly patted Lorelai's shoulder. "Your dress is pretty."

"And hides the gut," Lorelai rested her hand on her stomach.

"That barely exists and was holding a seven-pound, whatever Grace was, baby only a couple of weeks ago." Rory poked her. "Anyway, enough about you. My Day Remember."

"I remember. I was having scrabble tile dreams. Drowning under never ending waves of them. I hope people get what you mean with them," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Now do you want a giggle?"

"What?" Rory asked glancing at Gigi as the child stirred.

Lorelai held out her phone. "Just listen to the message."

Rory pressed the buttons as directed by the voicemail and then placed the phone against her ear. Slowly an amused grin bloomed across her face. "Oh Dear. Poor Michel."

"Sounds like one miss Paris Geller was taking names," Lorelai smirked playing the message again, listening to Michel begging for her help down the phone in relation to the 'terrorising terrorist of Rory's friend'.

"Her parents sold their house in Hartford, she didn't have anywhere else to stay. Though perhaps I could have asked Mrs Kim," Rory giggled placing her arm around Lorelai's shoulders. "Mrs Kim is probably the only person who could handle her."

"Agreed. So," Lorelai cuddled Rory tightly. "You know I've been thinking."

"Dangerous."

"Mean," Lorelai grinned. "I was thinking, that 27 years ago, I had no idea how amazing our life would be. And I think that it was around this time that I realised that the weird feelings that I had felt was you kicking and pushing me," she sighed contently. "So, it's good you are getting married now. It has poetry. I realised you were moving in June and how much our life was to be different and you are now off to have a new life."

"It won't be that different," Rory exhaled nervously. "Not really. We've been living together for years and we've lived with Gigi for eight months and…it's just a piece of paper and a new name."

"You decided?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Anderton-Gilmore," Rory nodded. "Hyphenated like you. I'm not quite ready to give up the Gilmore. That way we're still connected to who we were." She exhaled deeply. "Did you ever think we would end up like this?"

"Laying in a bed on your wedding day?" Lorelai grinned and tightened her grip. "Kind of. I always knew we would get here one day. I had a startling moment of worry that it would be Jess at one point."

"He's coming."

"I know he is, but then he is your cousin so he would be," Lorelai reached and brushed Rory's hair from her face. "But no Little Girl. I didn't know this would be exactly how it would be but I knew I would be here with you to share with you." She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. The ceiling was white plasterboard between the oiled white oak beams. There was a faint resemblance to the ceiling of the potting shed. The beams at least, but then it had been the batons and felt that the shingles sat on. Some days back then when she had had next to no money and the only meal she had eaten was the leftovers from the kitchen she never would have imagined lying in such a beautiful space on her daughter's wedding day. The house full of children and Rory a grown woman with a doctorate to her name. It had all seemed so impossibly far away.

"Um Mom?"

Lorelai turned to look at her. "Yeah Babe?"

"Is Grace due a feed?"

Lorelai looked down at her pyjama top and huffed in annoyance at the damp patch on her top. "Yeah she is."

"Do you wanna go do that?"

"She can wait a minute," Lorelai snuggled back into Rory, angling herself so she didn't touch Rory with her now soiled top. "I want to enjoy one of my last few moments with Rory Gilmore."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke blinked back his frustration as the twins flittered around him, running away from Gigi as the three little girls were playing an elaborate game of catch within the confines of Miss Patty's. The ceremony had supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago, but Rory still wasn't ready. Something about flyaway hair and so he was stood like an idiot outside while the little kids whirled around, endangering their own perfect presentations and something frantic happened behind a screen with Rory, Lorelai, Lane and Emily. April was sat holding Grace, calm and collected, speaking softly to the baby, keeping the seventeen-day old baby from being too frazzled by what was going on.

He looked up when Emily finally emerged from behind the screen. The older woman's face was damp and her make up slightly smudged, just as it had been on his own wedding day to Lorelai. She gave him a teary-eyed smile and placed her thin hand on his solid forearm. "Lorelai wants you a moment." Luke nodded and moved across the dance studio, leaving Emily to clap her hands and take charge of the three younger girls. He slipped behind the screen and came to a crashing halt. Rory stared at him through the large lit mirror and gave him a nervous smile.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

It took Luke a moment to realise that Lane had grinned at him and slipped out leaving just Lorelai and Rory. He looked at Lorelai for help, completely unable to articulate anything. She just smiled at him as if she had lost the ability to speak as well. Slowly Lorelai stood pressed a kiss against Rory's perfectly done up hair and slipped out. "You look…um…" he croaked and pointed ineffectually at Rory. "I…er…" he blinked as Rory stood up. He coughed weakly. "You look…"

"Thank you," Rory blushed and approached him. She folded her hands in front of her. "You think Spencer will like it?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. He grinned at her and then pointed at her hands. "Don't you need flowers?"

"Lane is getting them." Rory gestured behind the screen. "I hope he reacts like you."

"I think he might have another reaction," Luke mumbled and then scowled at his own verbalised thought, he wiped his hand in the air as if trying to wipe away what he had just said. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Rory smiled happily at him, "and not just for saying I look good."

"You asked me, so…" Luke blushed slightly, giving a gentle shrug.

"The only person I would want," She stepped alongside him. "I ignore the step." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "You should shave more often."

"Don't you start," Luke rolled his eyes, self-consciously rubbing his freshly shaven chin. "I already had Wills going on about it."

"Mom likes you gruffly, so it's moot because we know who would win that argumentm" Rory giggled and then held out her arm. "Think we've given everyone enough of a head start?"

"I guess," Luke poked his head round the screen, the room was empty bar Lane who stood at the entrance of the dance studio holding two carefully constructed bouquets of blue and white flowers. Careful to not tread on Rory's dress he walked her over to Lane and then let them fiddle with the flowers. When they were sorted Lane went down the steps and Luke followed her down. He looked around, Rory had hesitated at the top of the steps and he raised his eyebrows in concern. "You OK?"

"Uh huh," she nodded and then slowly walked down the steps carefully positioning her dress so she didn't step on the floor length hem. "Just taking it all in."

"Wait till you get around the corner," Luke smiled at her and held out his arm to her. "Here we go."

* * *

 **xXx**

Spencer swallowed nervously. He was hot in his suit and the eyes of all the congregation was making him feel all the warmer. The area beside the gazebo that had been set out for the ceremony was packed. The whole square had been turned into their wedding venue, half for the ceremony, half for the food and the ceremony chairs would be taken away during the food so there could be a dance floor. Everyone had seemed to pitch in, to the point that he had not been allowed to do anything. The only thing he had been allowed to do was dress himself and even then, he had had to pass scrutiny from Richard and Emily who had come to check on him. Emily had somehow ended up being in charge of the whole event and was working in conspiracy with Miss Patty and Babette who had the entire town working on what needed to be done with some kind of mystic shorthand that he didn't understand.

For now, his two future grandparents-in-law were sat watching him with teary eyed smiles. Richard had Sam on his knee, the toddler wearing a matching suit to Richard's own and Emily had joined them only a few moments earlier so Spencer knew that Rory was almost here. Nervously he glanced at his Dad who was stood beside him in a too big suit. Other than his Dad the only other family member he had was his Aunt from Virginia. Most of the guests were Rory's, he had a few friends from work, a few from college. Dee and Rebecca had sat on his side as well, for solidarity, even though Dee was technically Rory's friend but the further back in the rows you went, it became members of the town where Rory had grown up.

His eyes fell on the back of the rows of chairs. April had moved to the centre and was carefully handing the newest member of his soon to be official family to Lorelai. The twins were trying to help and Gigi was just staring at him. She had a massive smile on her face. The biggest smile he had ever seen from her and he smiled back. Seconds later Gigi was moved from view as Lorelai came trotting down the aisle holding Grace to join Richard, Emily and Sam. Out of the corner of his eye Spencer caught sight of something white and he realised it was Rory. He spun around and stared at the base of the gazebo, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself to look at the woman who was about to become his wife. The tall reverend conducting the ceremony smiled knowingly at him

"Turn around Spencer she's here," Archie Skinner whispered.

Spencer slowly turned around. His mouth fell open and then pulled up into the smile as he saw Rory clutching Luke's arm, waiting to walk down the aisle. She was beautiful, smiling and glowing. He swallowed in awe of how beautiful she looked, his brain barely registering the twins, Gigi and April walking down the aisle. He gasped, remembering that he needed to breath and ended up making a spluttering noise just as the twins reached the base of the aisle.

"It's OK son," His Dad clapped him on the back. "Just breathe."

"I'm OK," Spencer nodded his eyes connecting with Rory's as she began to walk towards him. The music started that Rory had picked to walk down the aisle to and yet at the same time it blended away to nothing because all there was, was her.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up as Rory stood and began striking her glass with her fork. The rest of the tables followed suit and the square erupted into a light cacophony of tinkling glasses.

"Hi everyone. It's not speech time," Rory grinned, "but while we are waiting for the next course to be ready I thought it was time to show our surprise."

Lorelai looked around as the tables in the square let out a knowing tittering noise. She glanced at Luke who shrugged trying to look nonchalant and then looked sheepishly at his empty plate. "What's going on?"

"Just shut up and watch," Luke hissed out of the side of his mouth.

"I echo that," Rory grinned at her and then nodded at someone. "I would like to thank you all for submitting what you did and I would like to thank Kirk for his help editing and Lane for helping with picking the most perfect song."

Lorelai blinked in surprise as Kirk scurried past her and then seemingly out of nowhere constructed a projection screen. She stared at the square of black that was projected, confused by what was going on.

"I know a wedding is supposed to be about the coming together of two people but I wanted to say thank you to my Mom because without her, I wouldn't be me, and I don't just mean literally but I wouldn't have done everything I have and I wouldn't have met Spencer," Rory smiled down at her new husband. "So Mom, this is for you, a tiny weeny, in no way says it enough, thank you. Kirk go on."

Lorelai gasped slightly as the black square morphed into a picture of her as a sixteen-year-old holding an impossibly small baby Rory, a beat later a song began to play, a Carole King song that she couldn't quite place for a moment and more pictures of her and Rory as a tiny child danced across the screen. With a swoop of a picture of Rory in a ballet costume a film clip was stretched across the screen. It was shaky like it was filmed in secret of a five-year-old Rory in a ballet costume and her in her maid uniform. Rory was on the little stage at Miss Patty's and Lorelai was stood at the front dancing the steps while Rory copied. After a moment the silent Rory squealed and then threw herself off the stage and into the younger her's arms and they twirled together before the clip was wiped away by more photos dancing across the screen in times to the music. Each one showing her and Rory a little bit older, together and laughing, engaged in some event or other. There was another dramatic swoop and another clip played, this time Rory looking to be about eleven stood in the gazebo wearing a pilgrim costume, she was looking out at something and the camera tracked to show Lorelai miming out some actions that the Rory on the screen followed. The clip was wiped away and more pictures came while the song built. A final clip stretched across the screen from her own wedding, her and Rory sat together in deep conversation, her grabbing at Rory's arm, playfully trying to get her to touch her bulging stomach that had held the twins and Rory squirming away from her before launching herself forward and the pair on screen hugging tightly before they turned to face the camera their cheeks pressed together, both poking their tongue out cheekily at the person filming. The clip closed and several more pictures played across the screen and with the closing lyrics of 'Where you Lead' showed the photo that Richard had taken only a few weeks ago at the graduation in New York. Lorelai was in the centre, one hand on Gigi's shoulder, the blonde child had turned to look up at her, a huge smile on Gigi's face. Lorelai's other arm was around Rory's shoulder and Rory reaching to do the same. It was a moment captured, it wasn't posed it was candid and it was beautiful despite the fact that it immortalised the fact that she looked like an orca. She and Rory were wearing matching smiles and just looked the most contented that people could be. It was the most perfect photo of them both.

The music died away and a fraction later so did the image leaving the square of black. Lorelai blinked and realised that tears had silently been rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you Mom," Rory whispered bending down to hug her while the rest of the square applauded.

Lorelai hung on tight, holding Rory in the hug for longer than needed. "Thank god for waterproof mascara Babe."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory stepped out of the bathroom at the diner and checked her long dress before beginning to move. She looked up and jumped back in surprise, catching her heel on her hem and nearly falling backwards. Long arms caught her and pulled her upright.

"Graceful and Elegant as every Gilmore," Jess drawled at her, his face pulled into an amused grin while his hand hovered a moment longer to ensure she was stable.

"I am not used to this thing, but hey I only have to wear it once and I do not look like a cotton ball," Rory smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to act so rabbit in a headlight, I didn't think Luke was letting anyone else use the bathroom in here."

"Family only and I'm family, so…" Jess shrugged. "It was a great ceremony, not too long."

"Yeah, we didn't want it to be long, just the important stuff so we could get on with a party. We had little ones to factor in," Rory cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for the invite," Jess nodded uneasily.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to come and talk to you and um…" Rory drew a blank at Jess' auburn haired date's name.

"Selena," Jess finished for her. "It's Ok we understand. She's having fun messing with Paris. That girl has lost none of her intensity. Dee and the other one are nice though."

"Rebecca, her and Dee are great," Rory nodded. "How long have you and Selena been going out?"

"About eighteen months." Jess plunged his hands into his impossibly black pants. "But we've known each other almost three years."

"Through Truncheon?"

"No," Jess smirked and then nervously scratched the back of his head. "We met in the emergency room."

"She's a nurse?"

"No, accounts clerk," Jess shook his head. "I was self-medicating with Jack Daniels after my split with Imogen and took a dive off the back of my chair, cracked me head open. She had a busted lip and wrist and was sat next to me. Her… insert expletive of your choice ex showed up and tried to drag her out of the ER and my training with the jackasses Liz used to bring home came out and I helped security kick him out. She didn't have anywhere else to go and it kind of went slowly from there."

Rory blinked in surprise at the easy way that Jess had just shared the information and then gave him an uneasy smile. "I'm…glad she found you."

"Glad I found her," Jess smirked again and then looked down at the floor. "We're going to have a kid. It's early, she's not due till end of November. I was going to tell Luke tomorrow but seeing as you aren't going to be about."

"She's pregnant? You're going to be a dad? Congratulations Jess!" Rory smiled and then stepped forward and hugged Jess tightly. "That's so great. Are you getting married?"

Jess shook his head as they stepped apart. "I want to but she's still married. The ex is being a total dick. We have to wait for some statute thing. Legal bullshit, but eventually someday."

"Are you happy?" Rory asked him softly.

"Yeah. In a terrified way. I had no idea kids were so expensive. It's insane what you need for them. But I'm excited about it," Jess grinned this time. "How about you, any plans?"

"Not for actual gestating," Rory's hand trailed over her slim middle, "but we're trying to adopt Gigi properly. Christopher signed over the paperwork, we're just waiting for Sherry."

"She doesn't want to?" Jess frowned.

Rory took a deep breath. "She's reacting to the permanency of it. What we have now she can come back if she wanted. I mean she hasn't for seven years but you know, take away an American's choice and suddenly they want what they haven't been using. Sheila and Alan are trying to convince her, it will happen eventually."

"Gigi's a lucky kid."

"She deserves it after everything," Rory sighed heavily, "and I go fully lioness over her, so maybe I'll fly over to France and tear Sherry a new one if needs be."

"I can see you doing that," Jess smirked. "You look really happy?"

"I feel really happy," Rory grinned. "It's been an amazing day so far."

"Still plenty of time yet," Jess chuckled. "Dee said you were off to Niagara Falls."

"Yeah," Rory nodded excitedly. "We fly up tomorrow and spend the night and then we're renting a car and spending the week driving the long way back, through Vermont and Boston."

"Doesn't seem a very you trip."

"Oh, I have a full itinerary planned, lots of libraries and museums to hit." Rory chuckled. "Spencer likes road trips. He did them with his Dad. Grady's a trucker. So it was kind of the only real time they got to spend together. I figured seeing as he had to put up with the crazy Stars Hollow wedding that I should let him take the lead on the honeymoon."

"I liked the scrabble tiles." Jess gave her a crooked smile. "Paris was pissed that I figured it out before her."

"We wanted to create a talking point," Rory chewed her lip. "You guys had the hardest one."

Jess chuckled. "Tiles that spell Asimov, with the only clue being the table name is the beryllium. I'd say Sucker Bait was hard. What were the other ones?"

"Easier! I figured you guys could handle Sucker Bait though."

"It was a talking point," Jess glanced at the window and then pointed towards the bathroom. "You mind if I get in there? The chatter box express looks like it's coming."

Rory looked towards the window and smiled as she saw the top of the twin's heads "Of course. I'll swing by your table later. Save me a dance."

"Sure thing," Jess nodded. He gave her a pleasant smile and then slipped into the bathroom.

The tinkling bell announced the arrival of the twins and April. "Jess is in there." Rory pointed at the door.

Kitty let out an annoyed huff and rolled her eyes. "Always lines!"

"Them's the breaks when you're a girl," Rory nodded in amusement. "I don't think he will be long."

"Good!" Willow exhaled sharply. "Coz I gotta go!" she crossed her legs and gave Rory a baleful look. "I dranked too much soda."

Rory and April shared knowing looks, the twins were not normally allowed soda and with it on the menu had gone a little bit wild, sampling all the kinds that were on offer. "Grandma and Grandpa are looking for you," April gave Rory an exit.

"Ok," Rory nodded in thanks and slipped out stifling a laugh as Kitty and Willow descended into a debate about whether soda was actually nice or if Daddy was right. Checking her hem wasn't catching Rory quickly made her way back to square where she found Richard and Emily waiting for her with large smiles on their faces. "Are you guys OK?"

"Oh yes," Richard leaned over and gave her what must have been his fifteenth kiss of the day. "We just wanted to be sure to catch you by yourself. Spencer had said you'd gone to the diner to…"

"Richard," Emily softly admonished him. "We don't need to verbalise it." She frowned up at Richard and then took hold of Rory's elbows "We just wanted to catch you by yourself, to tell you how beautiful you look and how proud we are of you. Spencer is a wonderful man and we are so pleased that you have found someone who makes you happy and indeed you have found your own happiness." Emily blinked her eyes, sending a trail of tears down her cheeks. She ignored them for a moment, giving her just enough time to kiss Rory on the cheek before taking a step back. "Oh Dear." she whispered softly looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Thank you grandma," Rory held her breath trying to keep her own tears at bay. She was surprised by the little speech from her Grandma, Emily had been telling her all day how beautiful she looked. She had a faint suspicion that numerous glasses of champagne they had imbibed had gone to her grandparent's heads and their inhibitions were slipping slightly.

"Perfectly articulated," Richard nodded, his blue eyes watery but filled with pride. "A wonderful man for a perfect young lady." He bent down and kissed Rory again. "I also wanted to request third dance if it was not already taken."

"Third dance?" Rory looked at him quizzically.

"After the traditional dances with Spencer, and Lu…your father." Richard smiled sweetly at her.

"You're on my card," Rory assured him. "We're going to do cake in a moment," she held out her hand to draw Emily back to the party.

"It's such a shame to cut it," Emily looped her arm through Rory's and looked in the vague direction of the cakes. "That Sookie is a marvel!"

"Yes she is," Rory nodded, looping her free arm through Richard's. "Make sure to tell her that."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up from Grace with a contented smile from her position on the gazebo steps. In front of her the rest of her family was dancing, some in time to the music, and just thoroughly having a good time. She smiled as Emily broke away from the group leaving Richard to dance with both the twins. Emily sat silently beside her, her own attention on the dancing group.

"Grace just needed a moment," Lorelai explained. "The plants and the wood shield us a bit."

"She has been wonderfully behaved," Emily looked down at her newest grandchild.

"All they do is eat, sleep and poop at this age, so there was only a small chance she would cause a ruction. I was more worried about Sam and the twins," Lorelai found her little boy amongst the mix of dancers. He had lost his jacket and was doing a weird little jumpy dance that made her wish she had a camera. "Even if it's not April 25th it's just been the most perfect day," she exhaled contentedly.

"It really has," Emily agreed. "Though I think I may have drunk too much."

"You can drink too much? I thought you had a ridiculous tolerance for it like I do with coffee," Lorelai grinned at her.

"Not champagne, usually we only have that for pre-drinks. I must have drunk an entire bottle by myself. You've been very generous," Emily placed her hands either side of her head as if she was straightening her hair.

"Not us. Grady. He bought the champagne through a wholesaler he knows," Lorelai nodded towards Spencer's father who was dancing very closely with Miss Patty. "I think your dance partner wants you back," Lorelai smiled as Willow skipped over to them. "Hi Honeybunch!"

"Hi Mommy, Hi Grace, Hi Grandma," Willow sounded in turn. The child grabbed hold of the newell post and hung of it looking at them seriously. "You gonna come dance?"

"I just need to sit with Grace for a moment, all this music has tuckered her out," Lorelai adjusted Grace gently, "but Grandma is going to come back in just a minute. Why don't you go mark out your territory."

"Ok," Willow smiled excitedly and skipped back to the dance floor where she began spinning around, making her bridesmaid dress plume out.

"Duty calls. I better join her before she is sick," Emily reached for the balustrade and stood slightly unsteadily.

"You love it really," Lorelai grinned at her.

"I love it always," Emily nodded and returned the smile at a slightly lower wattage. "She looks like Rory did," she nodded at Grace. "Funny how these things work."

"April can explain the genetics to you," Lorelai looked down at the baby and smiled, rocking gently from side to side. She looked up as Willow called for Emily and Emily smiled at Lorelai once more. "Happy Mom?"

"Oh yes," Emily nodded and then turned on her heels and moved in time to the music to join Willow, taking the little girl's hands and twirling her expertly across the floor.

"Hey," Luke appeared, he slid into the space that Emily had just vacated, sitting on the top of the steps and set two glasses beside him. "Is your Mom drunk?"

"She's merry," Lorelai smirked, "and she will probably have a headache tomorrow," she slid closer to him, pressing her side against his and smiled when he looped his arm around her shoulder. "You look sexy in that suit."

"Easy," Luke grumbled. "We still got to wait 3 weeks."

"Oh Gracie," Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked down at the baby. "Daddy could save his suit though don't you think? because Mommy thinks he looks super sexy!"

"Would you…" Luke huffed and then looked down at the dainty baby in Lorelai's arms. "Is she OK?"

"Feeling a little got at with all the attention, so we've half hid," Lorelai nodded at the plants. "I didn't want to miss anything."

"She looks great," Luke's eyes found Rory on the dancefloor, "I don't feel like we're losing her or anything."

"Because we're not," Lorelai bumped her shoulder against his thigh. "We gained a son, not lost a daughter."

"I guess," Luke smiled and then looked down at the baby again. "Our family just keeps getting bigger."

"And you love it, even if we are filling the already overpopulated world with suckers," Lorelai smirked and then her face softened into a knowing smile. "Do as I say not as I do!"

"Pretty much," Luke nodded. "But only you could get me to change my ways."

"Well who can resist," Lorelai chuckled and then looked back at Grace. "Mom thinks she looks like Rory. I always thought I could see Christopher in Rory. I mean she has my colouring but I always thought Rory was more Hayden then Gilmore."

"No," Luke shook his head. "She's Emily, you're Richard, just you know, you're hot."

Lorelai snorted in amusement. "I'm glad you find me hot and not my Dad," she looked back at the baby. "So Grace and Rory look like Mom?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "The twins are you, and Sam is Danes. He looks like Jess did and Dad always said that Jess looked like me. Just he's got the blue eyes and the curly hair." His hand traced up to capture a loose curl around her face. "That's all you."

"I feel for them," Lorelai shook her head. "The horror of curly hair is not truly understood by those with simple wavy or straight hair." She grinned and then sank into him as best she could with Grace in her arms.

Luke reached over her and plucked the baby from her arms and nestled the baby into the crook of his arm, allowing Lorelai to loop her arm around his thigh. "She looks tiny."

"Only coz you are her big strong Daddy." Lorelai cooed resting her chin on his knee. "She'll get big soon and then one day we'll be sat at her wedding!"

"Ah Jeez," Luke groaned, looking down at the baby with a faint air of unease.

"Oh boy," Lorelai teased, patting his knee. "One day."

"A million years from now," Luke gave the baby a pointed look. Slowly his free hand traced up to Lorelai's hair and he brushed her hair away from her face. "I don't want to think about that."

"I know." Lorelai turned to look back out at the dancers, she grinned as she watched Sam, bored of his own dancing jump come up and throw his arms around Emily's knees nearly making her fall but her Dad was there to catch her. In the momentary chaos while Richard aided Emily, the twins twirled, April with her arms around Jessica's waist laughed, Gigi grabbed Sam and in the midst of it all Rory and Spencer stood with their cheeks pressed together barely moving and seemingly away in their own little world. Lorelai sank into Luke as much as was physically possible and let out a contented sigh. "Let's just enjoy our crazy life as it is for now."

"Good idea," Luke whispered, rubbing his hand down her shoulder.

"Yeah," Lorelai purred and rested her cheek against his thigh. "Our perfect crazy life."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
